Learning to Love
by trabeck
Summary: AU. Being a whore most of his life, Reno doesn't know how to love...Till someone comes into his life... Side pairings Kadaj/Squall and Zack/Angeal!
1. Chapter 1

~Here's our new fic! We hope you like it!~

Vincent: *He lets his driver open the back door of his limo. His phone rings as he sits down and lights a cigarette.* Cid?

Cid: Hiya, Vincent! How you doin, mate?

Vincent: I'm…fine…Why are you calling me? *He takes a shallow puff from his cigarette.*

Cid: Aw, don't act like that, man! Can't a guy call his mate just to talk?! *leans back in his chair*

Vincent: Yes…but you sound like you're up to something…

Cid: Fine, you got me! I got ya a gift, Vincent! *smiles*

Vincent: *Sighs.* Must I ask what this gift is…?

Cid: You'll love it, mate! I got you the best hooker in the city! She'll be at your place at 7!

Vincent: *He gulps.* A hooker? Why a hooker?

Cid: Look mate, we all loved your wife, she was the sweetest girl! But it's been four years! You need some action! And I knew you weren't gonna do anything so I did it for you!

Vincent: What? Fine…I guess it won't do me any harm…*He sighs sadly.* When is my company coming over?

Cid: You'll love it! I got her from the best place in the city! And they said she's the best! At 7 and I got her for three hours!

Vincent: All right…*He rubs his forehead as he takes a long puff from his cigarette.*

Cid: Stop worrin, mate! You'll be thankin me tomorrow! Now go get ready for the night of your life!

Vincent: Sure…*He hangs up the phone as his driver pulls up to his mansion. Then, he pages the driver.* Can you tell one of my maids to fix dinner for two while I get ready? I have a date tonight…

Driver: Of course, Master Valentine!

~At 7~

Reno: *pulls up to his john's house, pays the taxi driver as he gets out. Blows a bubble with his gum as he looks at the fancy house* (Sweet digs! The guy who lives here must be rich yo! Aw, that means he's gonna be old and have wrinkly balls! I hate that!) *walks up to the door, chewing on his gum*

Vincent: My…hooker…(I can't stand that title) or…companion…is going to be here soon! *He looks at the dining table to make sure everything is set.* I hope she sits down to have dinner with me…

Reno: *walks up to the front door, looks down to make sure everything is looks good. Quickly pulls on his nipple rings to make his nipples hard before he knocks on the door* (This should turn the old guy on yo!) *blows a bubble as he waits*

Vincent: She's here…*He walks quickly to the door and opens it, surprised to find Reno standing at his door.*

Reno: *looks at his john in shock* (Holy hot, he's shit!.....I mean…oh fuck forget it yo!) *His bubble pops and he blushes as he cleans it off his face and hides it behind his back* Hiya! I was told you're lonely yo!

Vincent: (Cid! I thought I was going to get a female!) *He tries to smile at Reno and invites him in anyway.* Come in…*He steps to the side and takes Reno's hand.* (This…is going to be awkward…but I'll still treat him gentlemanly.)

Reno: *slowly wakes in, looks around for a place to put his gum. Spies a potted plant and quickly hides it in there. Blushes softly as Vincent takes his hand, gasps at the sight of the house* (It's even better then outside!) You have a sweet house yo!

Vincent: Thank you…Won't you sit down? *He pulls out a chair for Reno to sit down at the table.*

Reno: *looks in shock at the table, nervously chews on his lips before he walks over* Um…Sure yo.. *sits down in the chair, blushing lightly* (What the fuck is he doin? Doesn't he want to fuck?!)

Vincent: I'm sure you're hungry…*He sits down next to Reno at the table.* (What the hell am I supposed to do? I've never been with a man before! Damn you Cid!)

Reno: *puts on a playful smirk and places his hand on Vincent's thigh, rubbing it* I'm very hungry yo…

Vincent: *He blushes slightly as he picks up his fork.* The food…I mean…

Reno: It will still be here when I'm done…You don't even have to move from that chair yo! *licks his lips as he slowly moves his hand up Vincent's thigh*

Vincent: I wanted to make sure you had a hot meal before you left…*He lightly grabs Reno's hand.* And we have 3 hours…so go ahead and have something to eat…

Reno: Oh…okay..*moves his hand away from Vincent's leg* Um..Thanks yo…*reaches out to grab a fork, pauses when he sees three different ones* (What the fuck?! Why is there three fuckin forks yo?!)

Vincent: That's the desert fork…*He reaches over Reno.* You use this one…*He pick up the dinner fork and spears a piece of meat on it for Reno.*

Reno: *blushes* I..didn't know there was a desert fork yo…I've only used one! *reaches over to the fork and opens his mouth, making sure Vincent sees his tongue ring before he takes the piece off of the fork. Moans at the taste, closes his eyes as if in pleasure*

Vincent: It's all right…*He blushes lightly again as he sits back down in his chair, then adjusts his black suit and loosens his tie before eating once more.*

Reno: (This guy is a hard one…Most of my john's on ontop of me by now yo!) *picks up the fork and starts to kill his food, moans at how good it taste* This is the best yo! *goes back to killing his food*

Vincent: Good…one of my maids made it for this occasion. *He calmly sips his Champaign.*

Reno: *laughs softly as he finishes his plate, reaches for his glass* You've never been with a whore have you yo? *takes a drink*

Vincent: No…I haven't…*He nervously puts down his glass.* It's been awhile since I've been with anyone, and that's why my friend set up with you…

Reno: *smiles* I thought so...Usually don't get a five star meal.. *chuckles* Your friend has good taste, I'm the best in the biz yo! I'll take good care of you… *licks his lips, looks with lusty eyes.*

Vincent: *He stands up and offers his hand to Reno to help him up.* Follow me, then?

Reno: *grabs his hand, rubbing his thumb over it as he gets up. Shakes his hips a little as he moves closer to him* Anywhere you want yo…

Vincent: *Sighs and lightly rests his arm on Reno's hip as he leads him to the master bedroom.* What may I call you?

Reno: Whatever you want yo! I'm just here for your pleasure!

Vincent: I want to call you by your name…So what is it? I'm Vincent Valentine…

Reno: Hiya, Vincent! Name's Reno! *begins to lightly rub his body against Vincent's*

Vincent: It's nice to meet you…*He takes Reno's hand and kisses it.* (This isn't as bad as I thought it would be…) This is my master bed room…*He opens the door and leads Reno inside.*

Reno: *blushes lightly at the kiss, not used to this. Happy when they get to the room, looks in awe at it.* It's…amazing yo! *looks around, pauses at the painting of a women above the bed.* (She's pretty. Must be his wife yo..But he says he hasn't been with anyone in awhile…I wonder what happened to her?)

Vincent: Lay down…make yourself comfortable…*He leads Reno to the bed then turns around to undress.* (What am I going to do? He's in my bed now…)

Reno: (Hm.. Must be shy yo... Not the he has a reason to be, he's the hottest john I've been with!) *quickly takes off his fishnet shirt and tight leather pants, reaches down to get himself hard before he lays down on the bed and spreads his legs wide. Smiles as the bed moves under him* You have a waterbed…Nice yo!

Vincent: It is nice…after a long day at work…*He turns around, now shirtless and hides his damaged arm behind his back.* (He's naked…on my bed…)

Reno: I bet..It feels sooo good yo! Mmm….What are you hidin behind your back yo? A toy? (Please be something not painful yo..It's wearin off!)

Vincent: No…it's just my arm…*He crawls onto the bed next to Reno.* I don't remember what happened. I was really drunk one night, and I woke up in the hospital…

Reno: *shudders as he sees Vincent crawl to him, his cock jumps at the sight of Vincent's arm. Blushes lightly* Don't worry…I have a thing for scars yo! *gently grabs Vincent's arm and starts to kiss and lick at it*

Vincent: *He blushes lightly.* I've never…been with a man before…*He closes his eyes slightly, enjoying the attention Reno is giving him.*

Reno: *licks between Vincent's fingers* I thought so…You're really nervous, but don't worry. I know what I'm doin yo! Plus it's just like doin a girl in the ass! *takes Vincent's fingers in his mouth letting his tongue ring run across it as he suck on them*

Vincent: *He gets on top of Reno and begins to unbutton and unzip his pants, lightly rubbing his cock through his boxers as Reno sucks on his fingers.* Just tell me what to do…

Reno: *shivers as he arches up to rub against Vincent, lets the fingers out with a pop. A string of spit from them leads to his mouth* It depends on you yo…either prepare me with the fingers I just sucked on or put this condom on your hard cock and fuck me hard yo! *hands Vincent a condom he took from his pocket*

Vincent: *He pulls his hard cock out of his boxers and takes the condom from Reno's hand, unwraps it and tries to put it on. His shaking hand and his sheer size breaks the condom.* (Shit…)

Reno: (Good god! He's fuckin huge yo! Shit…I didn't bring any large condoms yo!) Are you clean yo? *moves his hand down to stroke Vincent's large, hard cock*

Vincent: I am…*He blushes lightly at the question.*

Reno: Then..just this once I'll let you fuck me bareback yo! *strokes Vincent faster, licks his lips at the sight of it* What are you waitin for? My ass is empty and needs filled!

Vincent: *He leans forward and slowly enters Reno's ass as he kisses Reno's soft lips.* Mm…You feel…so good…

Reno: *moans loudly as he's entered, warps his arms around Vincent's back and pulls him closer as he thrusts down to take all of Vincent in* Oohh..god!! Yyou're sooo…bbig yo! (Fuck! Good thing I prepared myself a little before I got here yo!)

Vincent: *He lightly kisses Reno's face as he begins to thrust hard.* You…make me…want to cum now…*He breathes heavily.*

Reno: Do it…Fill my ass with your cum yo! (Wow..He must of not done anything for awhile…I haven't even done anything yet!) *Starts to rhythmically clench around Vincent's cock*

Vincent: Ohh…Yes, Reno! *He cums hard into Reno's ass and breathes heavily, tired from just one encounter.*

Reno: *moans as he's filled with Vincent's cum, clenches softly around him to make sure he gets it all* Mmm…that felt good yo! (Fuck..looks like another night with my hand yo!)

Vincent: But…You haven't come yet…and I want to make you feel good…*He lightly rubs his tired body against Reno's cock.*

Reno: *moans and thrusts up against Vincent* Iit's okay! II can ttake care of it mmyself yo! Ddon't worry! (What is he doin? I can tell he's tired yo!)

Vincent: *He lightly rubs Reno's cock with his thumb.* I want to…give you a blow job…*He blushes lightly.*

Reno: Oh ggod!! *moans at the thought, his cock jumps in Vincent's hand as he leaks precum* Ookay…Jjust do wwhat's been done to yyou yo! (Shit! No one wants to give me a blowjob yo! This guy…mmaybe just once…I can pretend like I'm not a whore and he's my lover...)

Vincent: *He smiles slightly and moves down Reno's body, then slowly takes Reno's cock into his mouth, looking up at Reno for approval.*

Reno: Ffuck yeah! Jjust like that tthat yo! *reaches his hand down to help show Vincent what to do* Mmove up and down…(Sshit..he feels good and he's just stared yo!)

Vincent: Mm…*He nods and takes more of Reno into his mouth and begins to suck lightly and lick softly at Reno's glands.*

Reno: Ahh!...Mmm..mmore…suck hharder yo…Pplease! *His head shakes back and forth in pleasure, precum flowing into Vincent's mouth*

Vincent: *He does what Reno tells him and begins to suck harder, closing his eyes, loving the sounds of pleasure coming from Reno's lips.* ( I love…how he tastes…)

Reno: Ohh..shit..II'm close yo! So ffuckin close! *grabs tightly onto Vincent's hair, lightly thrusts up into Vincent's mouth as his body shakes from his coming release*

Vincent: *He brings his mouth back to the head of Reno's cock and sucks on the head, awaiting its release.* (Please…cum in my mouth…)

Reno: Ohhh….Vincent!!! *moans loudly in pleasure as he releases into Vincent's waiting mouth, the waves from the bed making his cock move deeper into Vincent's mouth*

Vincent: Mm! *He moans in surprise at Reno's hot cum shooting into his mouth. Then, he slowly pulls away as he swallows Reno's cum.* Did I…make you feel good?

Reno: *pants lightly, releases his grip on Vincent's hair. His arms lightly shake* Yes..you did yo… You sure you haven't ssucked cock before? (Now the world is back…and I'm just a whore yo..)

Vincent: Never…*He blushes lightly, then lies next to Reno and wraps his arms around Reno's waist. He breathes in deeply.*

Reno: I...have to use the bathroom yo.. *blushes lightly* (He doesn't seem like the cuddling type yo…This….feels weird…)

Vincent: Yes…but come back and lay down with me…*He says tiredly, his arms still wrapped around Reno's waist.*

Reno: Um..sure till I have to leave yo! *sits up and slips away from Vincent's arms, grabs his pants looks around* Um...where's your bathroom yo? I gotta piss!

Vincent: The third door to the right…*He pulls the covers up and begins to close his eyes.*

Reno: Okay…*walks out and runs to the bathroom, quickly closes the door as he pulls a zip lock bag out of his pants and takes out a pill. He swallows it dry before he flushes the toilet and walks back out of the room to Vincent's. Then, he puts his pants by the bed before he gets in* You awake yo?

Vincent: I'm awake…*He makes a place for Reno on the bed by moving the sheets.*

Reno: *slowly slips under, not laying to close to Vincent* Tthanks yo… You didn't have to do all of this…

Vincent: I don't mind…*He pulls Reno closer by the waist.* It's been awhile since I've had someone lay with me in my bed…

Reno: Oh....I'm sorry yo.. *blushes as he's pulled closer to Vincent.* (Is…this all he wants…Jjust to lay and sleep?...I don't understand yo!)

Vincent: It's…not your fault…*He moans softly in satisfaction at having Reno in his arms as he begins to fall asleep.*

Reno: Ddo you want me to wake you up before I leave yo? *plays with the sheets, not sure what to do*

Vincent: I know you may have other clients…but can you stay with me tonight? I'll pay you for the time…*His grip tightens around Reno's waist.*

Reno: Um..sure..And don't worry, they'll just charge your friend yo! (Though boss may be pissed...He hates when I don't check in yo.) *moves closer to Vincent, hoping it will calm him down*

Vincent: *He sighs as Reno moves closer to him.* (I'll still give him a little money…) I just want you to be here…

Reno: Okay…I'll stay yo…(He's just lonely…He doesn't mean like how it sounds…Bbut maybe for a little more I can think he actually wants me here..Fforget what I am yo…)

Vincent: *He gives Reno a soft kiss on the lips.* Good night, Reno…*He pulls Reno even closer.* (It feels so good…just for him to be in my arms.)

Reno: Nnight…Vincent.. *blushes at the kiss, not used to this softness. Closes his eyes, slows his breaths so it looks like he's sleeping*

Vincent: (Finally…I've found someone…) *He closes his eyes and falls asleep with Reno in his arms.*

Reno: (I wish..I didn't have to go back tomorrow…II like this pretend life yo..) *stays awake for a few hours before he finally falls asleep*

~The next morning~

Vincent: *Wakes up with Reno curled up in his arms, and softly rubs Reno's back as he picks up his phone to page a maid.* Hello? Yes…can you bring up some tea for my date? Thank you…*He then hangs up and looks down at the sleeping Reno.* You must have such a hard life…

Reno: Nnhuu… *groans as he starts to wake up, already feeling the pain of withdraw. Tries to hide his face in Vincent's chest, wanting to go back to sleep and not feel anything*

Vincent: Good morning…*He softly rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: Mm…huh? *slowly opens his eyes, looks up to see Vincent. Blushes when he realizes the position he's in and uncurls his legs* Um. Good mornin yo! Yyou sleep good?

Vincent: I've…had the best sleep last night than I've had in a very long time…Thank you…*He lightly brushes Reno's face with his thumb.*

Reno: I'm glad yo... Means I'm doin my job right! *smiles, shivers at the touches. Blushes when he does* I..have to use the bathroom again yo!

Vincent: Of course…you know where it is…I also called a maid to bring some tea up for you…so come back in when you're ready…

Reno: *grabs his pants and shirts, and walks out. Quickly going into the bathroom and closes the door as he pulls out the bag, unknowingly opening it upside down, the pills spill out onto the floor* Ffuck.. *gets down and picks one up, takes it before picking up the others. Places them in the bag before he pulls his shirt on and his pants, walks over to the toilet and pees before he tucks himself in and zips up. Walks back to the room* Ah! Feel much better yo!

Vincent: Are you all right? You sure took awhile…and the tea is beginning to get cold…*He holds out a cup of hot tea for Reno as he takes a sip of his own.*

Reno: Yeah, I had to shit yo! *takes the tea and drinks it* Mmm! Makes my stomach warm!

Vincent: *He takes a sip of his tea and sighs sadly.* (He has to leave after this…and I don't want him to…)

Reno: You okay yo? I didn't do something, did I? (Fuck..Boss is gonna be getting in soon! I better leave soon yo..)

Vincent: No…*He looks at the tea, swirling around in his cup.* Just…come back when you're free…*He speaks in a quiet tone.* (At least one more time…)

Reno: Um..Okay..I don't have much free time to myself but I'll try yo! *looks around* Do you have a pen?

Vincent: Yes, I do…*He gets up with his tea in hand and opens a dresser, then pulls out an expensive pen and hands it over to Reno.*

Reno: *takes the pen and grabs Vincent's hand, writes down a number on it* Here, if you ever want me call this and tell Elena you want time with Re'! She'll get to me right away yo!

Vincent: May I call you tomorrow? *He blushes slightly.* And…do I get one more kiss?

Reno: *cocks his head as he thinks* I think so…Unless boss is pissed and books me up yo! *blushes lightly* Sure. *drinks the rest of the tea before he sets it on the dresser, then walks closer to Vincent before he kisses him.*

Vincent: *His heart melts into Reno's kiss.* (I'm…falling in love…) *He blushes lightly.*

Reno: *laughs softly, licks at Vincent's lips* Didn't know I kissed that good! I don't get asked to kiss a lot yo! *smiles at Vincent, his pill kicked in. Looks at the clock* I better get goin...

Vincent: Yes…*He grabs two neatly folded fifty dollar bills from the drawer and quickly shoves it into the pocket of Reno's pants.* Take this…

Reno: *jumps back at the touches, not expecting them. Blushes* Yyou don't have to yo! It's already taken care of! (Plus…it makes me remember..I'm just your whore..Not a one night stand yo..)

Vincent: It's…your gift…Just between us…*He holds onto Reno's hands.* I want you to have it…

Reno: Thanks yo…For everything…*gives Vincent one last kiss before he walks out, remembers the way Vincent took him last night and walks out the door. Takes another pill before he grabs his phone* Hey...I need a ride back yo…I'm at the same place..

Vincent: *He sighs deeply and throws himself onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling.* I'm…glad I don't have to work today I already miss him…Eventhough I barely know him…

At Reno's work~

Reno: *walks up to his boss's office, takes a deep breath before he knocks on the door* Boss?

Rufus: What? *He answers shortly.* Come in!

Reno: (Fuck, he sounds pissed yo!) *opens the door and walks inside* I'm here yo! Earlier then normal!

Rufus: You missed two appointments last night…You better have the money to make up for it…

Reno: The night girl charged the guy who got me right? *looks down and pulls out the $100 Vincent gave him* Aand he did give me this yo…

Rufus: One hundred dollars? You think that covers it? *He slaps Reno across the face.* Worthless…

Reno: *moves back, grabbing his face* II'm sorry yo! II'll pay you back! Pplease!

Rufus: Yes…but you need to learn some discipline first…*He balls up his fist and punches Reno in the stomach.* And the rest of the debt is coming out of your savings…

Reno: *gasps as the air is knocked out of him, falls to the ground* II'm…sorry! Pplease, sstop! I llearned yo!!! Nnever again! *Tears come to his eyes* (No..I need that money! I'm gonna have to work extra to get back up to where I was yo!)

Rufus: I don't think so…because all of your appointments today will be canceled…Now get out of my sight, trash.

Reno: *slowly stand up and moves as fast as he can out of Rufus's office, not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing his cry. Runs to the bathroom and gets in a stale, holds his knees as he sobs* (Wwhat am I gonna do yo?! II'll have to work ddouble tomorrow! I won't bbe able to take Vincent too! I'll hhave all today and tomorrow's yo!!! II need more!) *reaches for the bag ans takes another pill* (Maybe..this one will kill me yo..)

~Later that day~

Vincent: *He lays in his hot bath, not able to relax with his mind still on Reno.* (I can't get him out of my mind…) *He slightly jolts at the sound of the furious knocks at the door.* (It might be…but I doubt it…) *He steps out of the deep tub and throws on a black silk robe to quickly dress himself before he runs to the door, his hair and body still wet.*

Reno: *knocks on the door, his eyes red from crying. His body barely able to move from all the pills he's been taking* (Pplease be home..II don't wwant to go home and see his picture yo…II've failed him!)

Vincent: *He swings open the door, surprised to find Reno on his doorstep and he's slightly embarrassed that he's only clad in a silk robe to answer the door for Reno.* You…came back…*He takes Reno by the arm.* Please…come in…

Reno: *flinches as his arm is taken, looks down at the floor* II'm sorry..II'll..lleave in a ffew hhours so..II don't bother yyou anymore yyo…*slowly walks in, his legs not wanting to move*

Vincent: No…I don't mind…*He takes Reno by the hips and leads him back to the master bedroom.* Please…lay down…*He says softly.*

Reno: *sniffs as he gets up on the bed, curls up. Winces at the pain in his stomach from Rufus's punch* Yyou..don't hhave to ppay…I wwas..banded ffrom workin ttoday yo.. *a tear falls*

Vincent: *He lays down next to Reno on the bed.* But…that means you have no income…*He pulls Reno closer into his arms.* (It feels so good to have him in my arms again…)

Reno: Iit's..my ppunishment yo…Hhe kknows..how tto mmake me obey hhim.. *curls up more, more tears fall at Vincent hold.* (Pplease…Tthis hurts…II'm just a wwhore, stop bbein so kind!)

Vincent: *He holds Reno tighter in his arms, trying awkwardly to comfort Reno, still not used to having a companion in so long.* Then…can you spend the day with me?

Reno: *sniffs again, his body shakes lightly from crying* Yyeah…Aanything you wwant…Nno charge..

Vincent: *He sighs.* Don't talk like that…*He softly kisses Reno's shoulder.* I don't want you to be my whore…

Reno: *lets out a sob* Pplease!! Iit's wwhat I wwant! Pplease! (Hhurt me…Pplease.. II'm just trash! Treat me llike it yo! Please!!)

Vincent: I can't…*He holds onto Reno tight, then begins to kiss Reno softly.* (I'm falling hard…I can't stop myself anymore…)

Reno: Stop fuckin kissin me and fuck me hard yo!! Mmake me bleed and scream out in pain! Pplease!! Iit's what I deserve yo! *Cries hard till he falls asleep, his body no longer able to fight off all the pills*

Vincent: (He's…cried himself to sleep…) *He holds onto Reno.* (But…he came back…Did he come back because he cares about me? And because he needed someone to comfort him…?) *He then hears a phone ring close by.* It must be his…*He searches Reno's pockets and finds the phone and answers.* Hello? *He pauses when he hears a click on the other line.* (Must have been for Reno…I'll tell him when he wakes up…) *He goes to put Reno's phone back in his pocket when he feels a plastic bag in Reno's pants. Against his better judgment, he pulls the bag out.* (Oxycodin? He's…an addict?) *He tosses the pills into the trash next to the bed.* (I'm sorry…but I care too much for you, Reno…)

~Hours later~

Reno: *wakes up to hear Vincent's phone ring, keeps his breathing slow so Vincent's doesn't notice he woke up* (I wonder who's calling him…)

Vincent: *He picks his phone up and speaks quietly, thinking Reno is still asleep.* Cid? What do you want?

Cid: Is that the way to act to a friend who gave you the night of your life yo! I know you had fun yo, they charged me for a whole fuckin night, mate! *chuckles* So how was it?

Vincent: You're right…It was an amazing night…And he came back to me today. I'm really glad he did…I missed him. *He gulps at his own words.* Thank you, Cid…

Cid: I'm glad you….He?! What the fuck, they sent a guy?! I'm sorry mate! I know you don't swing that way!

Reno: (He..was expectin a girl?...Aand he missed me yo? Hhe must of missed havin sex....And that fucker talks as loud as hell! I can hear him down here yo!)

Vincent: They did…*He reaches over and touches Reno's arm.* It's been such a long time since someone has made me feel like this…So…I don't care if they're male or female…

Cid: Okay, okay…Tell me ya at least topped, Vincent! You're to tough ta be a weak bottom, mate!

Reno: *decides he doesn't want to hear this guy anymore he moans and snuggles his face into the pillow, acting like he's waking up*

Vincent: That…I won't tell you…that's between him and me…I'll talk to you later then…*He hangs up the phone to turn his attention to Reno and takes Reno into his arms.* You're finally awake…

Reno: *opens his eyes and looks at Vincent, rubs the sleep from his eyes* Yeah, sorry 'bout that yo…I was upset which makes me tired…How long was I out?

Vincent: *He sighs.* About two hours…*He pulls Reno closer.* I really missed you…

Reno: II…missed you too…II guess that's why I came to you instead of goin to my friend's yo... *blushes, not sure why his heart is beating faster or why he feels warm knowing Vincent missed him*

Vincent: (That's…it…I can't stop myself anymore…) *He kisses Reno's neck softly, pulling him closer with each kiss.*

Reno: *shudders at the kisses, his neck tilts over. Wanting more* Wwhat are..yyou doin yo? *blushes hard as he starts to breath faster*

Vincent: Do you want me to stop? *He looks at Reno with his beautiful eyes, bearing a look of slight confusion.*

Reno: *shyly looks down* II…don't know wwhat you're ddoin…Nno one has ddone it before yo…It ffeels weird! *plays with his shirt* (Great, now I sound like an idiot!)

Vincent: I'm trying to make you feel better…*He softly kisses Reno's lips and lightly rubs Reno's back.* ( I love how his lips feel on mine…)

Reno: *shyly kisses back, relaxes at the back rubs* (It..makes me uncomfortable…But if it's what he wants…And he'll let me stay for this then I can learn to like it yo! I..do like this warm feelin..) *Kisses a little harder*

Vincent: *He grabs the side of Reno's face and tilts it at feeling Reno kiss him harder. He returns the hard kiss with his own intense, heated kiss.* (I…love him…but I don't think he's ready to hear that yet…)

Reno: *moans softly into the heated kiss, shyly wraps his arms around Vincent's neck. Pulls him closer, shivers at the warmth coming from Vincent's body* (Fuck…He's a good kisser yo! I wish I could just be like this….It's gonna be hell tomorrow…) *shudders at the thought, looks down.*

Vincent: *He lets his hands wander down Reno's body as his kisses become more intense, his tongue invites itself into Reno's open mouth.* (I love everything…about you…your body, skin…hair…) *His mind trails off as he's taken over the edge with Reno's kisses.*

Reno: *Kisses back, flinches when Vincent runs over his bruised belly. Lets out a little cry of pain* (Fuck! Rufus's punches so hard yo!)

Vincent: *He hears Reno and stops kissing him.* I'm…sorry…*He looks into Reno's eyes.* I was moving too fast…Do you want me to stop?

Reno: *blushes, chuckles softly at Vincent thinking he was moving to fast* It..wasn't that yo…Iit was another of my punishments…II'm sorry I made a noise. (Please don't be pissed)

Vincent: No…*He tilts Reno's face up and gives Reno a kiss, then lets the sleeves of his robe slide down his shoulders, exposing his milk-white skin.* I was just concerned…

Reno: *shivers in lust at the sight of Vincent's naked skin, licks his lips* Don't be…It's okay, just don't touch my belly yo…*looks down* Uunless you're into that type of stuff…

Vincent: I…*He blushes slightly as the top of his robe slides off just from the friction of the sheets, then sighs as he tries to think of what to say.* I care too much…to do that to you…

Reno: Yyou…ccare? *plays with the sheets, not knowing how to take it his hands shake lightly* Wwhat…Why? II'm nothing yo…

Vincent: (Shit…I slipped up and I don't know how to explain myself…) Did it feel any different from what you've experienced when we made love last night?

Reno: Mmade love? II did mmy job..I hhad ssex! Iit mmade me ffeel warm..bbut II..I got to ggo! *Quickly get up and moves as fast as he can to the door*

Vincent: Wait! *He quickly gets up from the bed and follows Reno.* Don't…leave…*He tries to grab Reno's arm without hurting him.*

Reno: II..nneed to ffeed my ddog! Pplease..don't hurt me yo!! *tears come back to his eyes as he looks pleadingly at Vincent*

Vincent: *He lets go of Reno's hand, but wraps his arm around Reno's waist gently and brings him into a kiss.* Don't leave me…*He says quietly.*

Reno: Pplease..II..ddon't know..Wwhat to do…*cries and weakly hits Vincent, trying to move him away*

Vincent: I'm sorry…Be angry with me all you want…*He says calmly.* But…you know that we made love…last night.

Reno: Nno..Yyou ffucked me! II can't mmake love! Nno one would love me! Sstop ssayin that please!!! It hhurts yo! Pplease! *keeps punching till his can't anymore, cries into his neck* Sstop..pplease!

Vincent: *He holds Reno up to keep him from falling.* I don't want to hurt you…I'm crazy about you…I couldn't stop thinking about you today, Reno…*He sighs and begins to walk Reno back to the master bedroom.* You still need to lay down…

Reno: Nno..I need to uuse the restroom yo! *moves away from Vincent, holding against the wall to make sure he doesn't fall* (I need a few pills…II can't take this yo!)

Vincent: *He stares as Reno pushes him away.* (Does he even care about me like he said before?) Go ahead…call for me if you need anything…*He speaks with a sad tone in his voice.* (I let…my emotions take over my judgment…)

Reno: *looks down as he runs into the bathroom and closes the door, reaches in his pocket for his pills. His eyes go wide when he doesn't feel the bag, pulls his pocket out. Moves to his other pocket and pulls it out, whines when he finds nothing.* (Wwhere are they?! II had them in the bathroom! Ddid they fall out on the way here yo? Mmaybe I missed one earlier!) *Get's down on his knees and looks all over the floor for a pill, and finds one half dissolved on the floor under the sink. Quickly picks it up and takes it before he looks for more*

Vincent: *He stands in the doorway of the bathroom.* What are you looking for?

Reno: *picks up a penny that fell out when he took his pockets out* Mmy lucky penny yo! Mmy friend gave it to me and it would kill him if I lost it..

Vincent: *He gives Reno a stern look, seeing through the story Reno just told him.* I threw them away…Those pills are destroying you…

Reno: What?! *he jumps up and screams at Vincent* How dare you?! Tthey're not destroyin me yo!! They're keepin me from fuckin killin myself, you ass! And for you're info, my friend did give me this! He said it would make my life better, I see it's broke! Here! *throws it at Vincent* You can fuckin have it yo! *pushes past Vincent and runs to the door, opening it as he runs out as fast as he can*

Vincent: Reno! *He runs after Reno as fast as he can and catches up to him and is able to grab onto his shirt.* I threw them away because I care about what happens to you! I've been where you are right now…and I know how worthless you must feel!

Reno: *pulls his arm away, the force of the pulls knocks him down* Don't fuckin say that! You have no idea what I fuckin feel like yo!! Yyou've never been fucked non stop eeveryday by people you ddon't even know!! Bbarely ggettin ssleep, bein beaten from yyour boss when you act like a human and not like the worthless trash you are! Those are the only things keeping me fuckin alive and movin and you throw them away?! Fuck you!

Vincent: *He walks to where Reno fell to the ground and kneels down next to him and speaks to Reno in a soft voice to try and calm him down.* Remember when I told you about my accident with my arm? After my wife died…I had nothing else to live for…and I would drink myself into comas…So…*He sighs shallowly.* I do know what it's like…*He takes Reno's hand and cups it in his own.*

Reno: Pplease..llet me go..II need time to tthink..II'll go to a ffriend's..Hhe's clean, he has no drugs at all and he won't gget me any..Jjust please..II need time yo!

Vincent: *He looks sadly at Reno.* You don't want to spend the day with me anymore? Because I know I can give you something much better than any drug that exists…

Reno: II…ddon't want…tto do aanything..II'm tto tired and ffeel like shit yo! *curls up on the ground* II've been tthough too much today..II can't take anymore yo!

Vincent: It doesn't have to be sex…*He lays down next to Reno on the ground, not worried of anyone seeing them since they're still on his property.* We can stay like this…*He wraps his arms around Reno gently and lovingly, despite Reno's complaints.*

Reno: Iit's all I've kknown yo..Aand now..II'm gonna have to work even mmore to save uup the money my bboss took..Hhe even took the gift yyou gave mme yo.. *sniffs*

Vincent: I'll help you out…*He rests his head against Reno's chest.* How much did he take in total?

Reno: Yyou ccan't…He'll kknow and…I'll bbe punished mmore yo! *shudders, wraps his arms tightly around himself* II don't know...eenough to ppay for last night…MMaybe $6,000…

Vincent: He won't know…and I'll still help you…*He pulls Reno closer and holds him close, and his breath evens out.*

Reno: Yyes, he wwill…He kknows everything yo! *tries to hide into Vincent, wanting to go away from the world.* II ddon't…need help..II can do it yyo.. (I have to…I must get him back yo.)

Vincent: *He moves closer to Reno as he feels the wind blow, his body slightly shivering from just wearing a robe outside.* Maybe you don't…but if you ever need anything…I'm here…

Reno: *Shivers as moves closer to Vincent, his body weak. Sniffs* Ccan…wwe go in yo? II wwant to be wwarm, please…*looks down, hating having to ask*

Vincent: *He nods and gives Reno a soft kiss before helping him up from the ground.* Do you still want to lay with me? We don't have to do anything…*He says in a soft, soothing voice.*

Reno: *holds on tightly to Vincent, his body feeling weak. Looks down.* Iif you..don't mind yo…I uunderstand if yyou don't want too..(I'm to dirty to be with you…)

Vincent: I don't mind at all…*He holds onto Reno so he won't fall or stumble, but shivers when the wind blows again.* (It's a good thing we aren't too far from the door…)

Reno: *tries to hide his face in Vincent's neck as they walk inside, shivers as they walk into the warm house. Tries to go up the stairs but his legs give out, grabs on tightly to Vincent*

Vincent: Hold onto me…*He holds on tight to Reno and uses his surprising strength to help carry Reno up to his room.*

Reno: *Keeps his head down, ashamed at how weak he feels. Sighs when he smell the sent of lavender, remembering the scent from last night knowing now they're in the bedroom* Yyou..can just lay me down yo…

Vincent: *He carefully lays Reno down on the bed, then lays down next to him.* You'll feel better once you rest…*He also breathes in the sweet lavender the maids spritzed throughout the room, the scent calming him along with Reno being in his arms.*

Reno: *curls up to Vincent, winces at the bruise before he tries to reach for a blanket.* Ccan..I hhave a blanket yyo? *pulls his arms back up, hugging himself as he closes his eyes.* (That half pill isn't gonna last me long…I'm gonna have to get some tomorrow yo…I'm sorry, Vincent)

Vincent: Of course…*He pulls the blanket over the both of them, then he holds Reno close under the blankets, and sighs contentedly when he feels Reno in his arms.*

Reno: *unconsciously snuggles closer to Vincent, buries his face in Vincent's neck* Tthank you…You don't hhave to sstay the whole time yo…II may fall asleep…

Vincent: That's all I want, though…*He says as he starts to drift off to sleep and kisses Reno's cheek.*

Reno: *blushes hard as he keeps his eyes closed almost falling asleep as he hears his phone go off, gets it out of his pocket before he picks up* 'Ello?

Kadaj: Reno! Where have you been? I called earlier, but it sounded like one of your johns answered…Are you okay?

Reno: *sighs, smiles softly* It's okay, 'daj! I'm…fine yo…Boss is pissed cause I stayed with a john all night and missed the others..I got the day off yo. I'm sorry I worried you…

Kadaj: Oh…I'm glad you're okay! I'm guessing your john was really good then! *He laughs softly.*

Reno: *blushes lightly, looks over at Vincent, happy his eyes are closed so he can't see him blushing* Yeah…he was yo…Bbut I'm tired…I need to sleep cause I have to work a double tomorrow and maybe the rest of this week yo..But I'll see ya soon, my 'daj!

Kadaj: Okay! Have a good rest! *He laughs softly before he hangs up.*

Reno: Bye yo…*hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket, snuggles back up to Vincent. Hugs himself as he starts to fall asleep, a part of him wishing this day would never end*

Vincent: *He feels Reno move closer in his sleep and wraps his arms around Reno's waist while sleeping.* (This feels…so amazing…)

~Later in the week~

Reno: *drags himself back to work, doing his best to hide his limp.* (Fuck..I don't know if I can take another dick yo! And I haven't even had time to check my mail! I wonder if he wrote me back…) *walks up to the common area*

Elena: Reno! *She waves Reno down from the end of the hallway.* You have a call! It's been the same person the last few times about wondering where you are!

Reno: Huh? *makes his way to Elena, leans against the wall* Can't I get it tomorrow yo? I was gonna try and get a few hours of sleep before my next john!

Elena: Well...this man has been calling non-stop! And he said that his name is Vincent.

Reno: *freezes* (Fuck...II thought he would be over me...I don't deserve him..Mmaybe I can tell him that yo!) Okay...I'll take it yo...*reaches out for the phone and takes it* Reno here!

Vincent: Finally...I've been worried about you...

Reno: *tightens his hold on the phone* Ssorry...I've been really busy yo..II was actually 'bout to take a few hour nap before I have to do another 12 hour yo...(Maybe that will sicken him out...and he will stop worring 'bout me yo..)

Vincent: It's okay...It's just nice to hear your voice again...

Reno: *tears come to his eyes, his body hurting at Vincent's loving words* II..better get goin..Boss will be mad if he sees me not in the lounge sleepin yo! (I need a pill yo!)

Vincent: You go ahead...I just wanted to hear from you...*He sighs after a long pause.* When can I see you?

Reno: Um...I don't know..Boss has me workin alot and anytime I'm not I'm sleepin or my friend needs me yo...(Please...let me go..)

Vincent: I need you too...*He says, almost inaudible over the phone.* Can you call me later?

Reno: II'll try...Elena wwill give me the number yo...II...It was nice..tto..talk...*tears fall, not able to tell Vincent he can't.* (I'm so weak..Hhe's...gettin attached..II just have to do what I always do...Why can't I with him yo?)

Vincent: *He sighs at Reno's tone.* Will you promise me?

Reno: II..ppromise, Vincent...I'll ttalk to you tonight yo! (Why does my heart hurt so much?)

Vincent: Thank you...that's all I wanted to hear...*He plays with the stitching in his suit jacket.*

Reno: You're wwelcome yyo....Bye...Vincent... *hangs up and hands the phone back to Elena, tilts his head down. Not wanting anyone to see his tears* No more calls yo....I'm gonna take a nap yo..*walks towards the lounge, pulls out his bag of pills* (Maybe...if I take enough I can forget yo..)

Elena: Sure, Reno...*She cocks her head at Reno's attitude.* Was he harassing you? If he was, I'll tell him never to call back again!

Reno: No...He just...got attached yo..And you know how boss hates that...*pops two pillsas he walks, waves back at Elena* (Maybe...I can write him tonight...)

Elena: Oh...I bet he's just old and lonely and doesn't have anyone to talk to!

Reno: He isn't...He's handsome yo...He deserves better then me...*turns into the lounge, finds an empty futon and curls up on it. Cries himself to sleep, his mind thinking of Vincent*

~The Next day~

Vincent: *Takes one last look in the mirror after he buttons up his business suit and sighs.* (He never called back...) *He grabs his brief case and walks out to his waiting ride, a Rolls Royce Phantom in black.* Maybe work will get my mind off of him...*He sets his briefcase down in the passengers seat as he gets in, sighing deeply as he tries to erase Reno from his mind. He starts the car and pulls away.*

Reno: (I feel like death...I hope Rufus will let me go home yo...) *splashes water on his face before he grabs a paper towel and wipes his face off, walks out of the bathroom and heads to Rufus's office*

Vincent: *He steps out of his car with his briefcase in front of the Shinra building and lets one of the valets park his car. He sighs again before he begins to walk inside.* (Maybe this is what I need...I need to get outside the house more often...)

Reno: (I think I'm about up to where I was...Maybe he'll let me have a day off yo! ) *Lets that little bit of hope make him happy as he walks to Rufus'a office, stops and gasps at the sight on the man who hasn't left his mind walking to the door. Quickly hides behind a potted plant, hugging his knees* (What is he doin here yo?! Ddoes he know?! Hhas he come to hurt me ffor breakin my promise?)

Vincent: *He quietly opens the door to Rufus's office.* Mr. Shinra...? *He swiftly walks in and holds out his hand to shake Rufus's.* I had an appointment with you today for buying stocks...

Rufus: *Looks up* Oh...not who I was expecting...Never less.. *puts on a fake welcoming smile* Hello, Vincent Valentine right?

Vincent: Right...Vincent Valentine...*He sits down across from Rufus, not wasting anymore time with formalities. When it comes to business, Vincent is serious. He opens his briefcase.*

Rufus: A business man..Good, I hate the small talk..*takes out a folder and sets it on the desk* How much would you like to buy?

Reno: *keeps hiding behind the plant, holding tightly to his knees* (Tthey've been in there for awhile yo.. What are they doin?)

*slowly stands up and makes his way to the door, kneels down at the edge of the wall and presses his ear against the door. Hears they're faint voices*

Vincent: I'd like to buy five shares...I have faith in your renewed power company...and it would be wise for me to invest.

Rufus: Yes, I plan to run the company better then my farther did...Do you have the money? *Fills out the paper work, stops when he asks* Cause if not...Then we can just stop now...

Vincent: *He takes out his check book and a black ball point pen.* Name the amount, Mr. Shinra...

Rufus: 1.5 million for all five... *says in a serious tone*

Reno: (Good god! Does Vincent really have that much?!...Wwhy does he..ccare so much about me? He could have anyone he wants yo)

Vincent: 1.5...million...*He says in the same serious tone as he writes the numbers out on the check, dates it, and signs it.)

Rufus: *finishes the paper work and takes the check before he hands them over* Here you go..Thanks for your business, Mr. Valentine...

Vincent: *He takes the papers and receipts, then places them carefully in his briefcase.* I should be thanking you...*He smiles faintly, but keeps a professional expression as he closes his briefcase. He heads for Rufus's office door.*

Reno: *hears them moving and quickly runs to hide behind the secretary's desk, giving her the quiet finger*

Vincent: *He walks out into the hallway with his chest and chin high, feeling slightly accomplished, but despite appearances, his heart still ached.* Reno...*He says sadly under his breath as his walking pace decreases.*

Rufus: *walks out after Vincent, planning to ask if Reno has came to see him yet but hears Vincent* You....know Reno, Mr. Valentine?

Vincent: Yes...I met him about a week ago. Why?

Rufus: *smirks* I didn't take you as that kind of man, Mr. Valentine...

Reno: (No...Pplease shut up yo!! Please! Don't tell him!)

Vincent: What do you mean "that kind of man" ?

Rufus: I'm sure you met Reno while he was working...He wouldn't be hanging out anywhere you would...So...did he please you? If he did I can get you more time with him....

Reno: (Damn it, Rufus! Wwhy must you hurt me so much yo!) *silent tears fall*

Vincent: You're...his boss aren't you...? *He sighs, then thinks to himself for a few moments.* (Maybe...I can use my status to get to see Reno more often...Although...I'd feel like I'm using Reno...Eventhough all I want is him.) He was...amazing...*He says quietly.* May I have him today?

Rufus: *His smirk grows* Yes, I am...Yes...I'll let you have him for a few hours at a discount since you're a friend of the company now...

Reno: (Hhe's buyin me? II thought...he cared...Oh well...now it will jjust be a job...II won't let him get to me again yo!) *wipes the tears from his eyes*

Vincent: (I feel horrible doing this...) Can you tell him to meet me at my car? It's a black Rolls Royce.

Rufus: I will right away...He was suppose to come to my office...I will have him paged and send him down right away....

Vincent: Thank you, Mr. Shinra...(What have I done now...?) *He turns away with a sad expression in his eyes and walks towards the door.*

Rufus: *looks over at the desk* You can come out now Reno...I know you're hiding there....

Reno: (Fuck! He's gonna kill me!) *slowly crawl out and walks to Rufus, looking down*

Rufus: You were eavesdropping...weren't you?

Reno: II'm...ssorry, sir...Pplease fforgive me yo!

Rufus: You're lucky your client is a business partner of mine...or you would be punished severely...But...I want you to be perfect for him...and make me a lot of money...

Reno: (I'm less the perfect...I can barely walk yo...Bbut...maybe this will make him see how disgusting I am..Aand he'll forget me yo...) Yyes..II will do my best sir... *keeps looking down*

Rufus: Now...go...meet him by his car outside. I believe he said a black Rolls Royce.

Reno: Ookay...II'll make you pproud yo... *walks down the hall, making sure he's out of Rufus's eye sight before he lets his limp show. Moves as fast as he can to the parking lot, wanting to get this over with. Looks around for the car, grabs his chest at the pain in it when he sees Vincent. Takes a deep breath before he walks over to him, his face showing no emotion*

Vincent: *He looks up when he hears footsteps and his stomach flutters when he sees Reno walking towards him. He takes a few last puffs of his cigarette before discarding it on the ground.*

Reno: *walks till he's in front of Vincent* What can I do for you yo? (It's just a job, he's just a john...nothing else yo)

Vincent: *He tilts Reno's chin up so he can look into Reno's eyes.* (He would have such pretty eyes...if he would just get off the drugs...) *He leans in for a passionate kiss, wrapping one arm around Reno's waist.*

Reno: *tears fall at the kiss, opens his mouth, letting Vincent do as he wishes* (II'm just a whore..he wants a whore...Nnothing more..)

Vincent: *He pauses his kisses for a moment as he looks into Reno's eyes again.* Don't think about anything else...just close your eyes...*He whispers as he begins to pull Reno in for another drawn-out, passionate kiss.*

Reno: *closes his eyes, his mind goes blank like Vincent asks. He moves against Vincent like he's done a million times, his mind elsewhere while he does as the john asks*

Vincent: *He pulls away from the kiss again.* That's not what I mean...*He strokes Reno's lips with his thumb.* I want you to know how a real kiss feels...

Reno: Pplease...Take me to your place...Use me like you want then let me ggo home yo! I haven't been there in three days!

Vincent: *He looks sadly at Reno, but does what Reno asks and opens the passenger door for Reno. He walks around the front of the car and slides in, closes the door puts on his seat belt, and starts the car.*

Reno: *gets in, winces as he does. Bites his lip hard as he sits down, quickly covers it up.* Nice car yo....*looks down as he plays with his pants*

Vincent: *His sad expression breaks when Reno mentions his car. His eyes catch a glint of pride.* Thank you...Do you like classic cars?

Reno: Yeah! But I could never get one yo... (This is okay...I've talked like this to a few johns before yo!)

Vincent: What's your favorite classic?

Reno: 1966 Ford Mustang yo! They really get me goin! *smiles, almost forgetting Vincent has bought him*

Vincent: They're beautiful cars...*He smiles slightly.* I happen to have one...

Reno: Really?! *looks excited at Vincent* That's awesome yo! I've wanted one since I was little! I wish I could see it! (Stop! You're lettin him suck you in again!)

Vincent: You can anytime...Just ask me. *He turns into his neighborhood and subconsciously places his hand on Reno's thigh.*

Reno: *Feels Vincent's hand on his thigh, feels all the happiness he felt go away, remembering what Vincent wants. What he is to him.* Ookay...*becomes silent as the pull into Vincent's drive way.*

Vincent: *He parks the car and feels Reno become uncomfortable and quickly removes his hand.* I'm...sorry...

Reno: Don't be...I'm used to it yo. *opens the door and gets out, tries to hide his limp but fails* (Fuck..I need some pills yo! But if he sees them he'll steal them again!)

Vincent: Grab onto my arm...*He holds out his arm for Reno as he watches Reno struggle with walking.* And I'll help you inside...

Reno: Iit's okay...I'm used to it yo...*keeps limping, biting his lip hard at the pain. Shivers when he feels some blood leak out of his torn and swollen opening*

Vincent: *His gentleman manners take over and he insists to help Reno.* Here...*He interlocks Reno's arm with his and helps him to the front door.*

Reno: *To tired to fight him he lets Vincent help him inside, glups at the sight of the stairs, knowing it's going to be hell going up them* You're room yo?

Vincent: Not this time...*He looks at Reno's horrified expression, then begins to lead him to his lavishly decorated living room with a black leather sofa, matching loveseat and recliner, a cherry coffee table with a bouquet of fresh flowers and a large flat screen TV. All in a dimly lit room, giving it an almost red hue.*

Reno: It's nice yo...*slowly sits down on the sofa, looks around before he takes his shirt off, wanting to get it over with.* (Please...Stop bein nice, it hurts yo! Treat me like the whore you paid for!)

Vincent: *He pulls Reno close, almost to where Reno is in his lap.* Why didn't you call me? You promised...

Reno: *flinches slightly but let Vincent move him* You're...ggettin attached...Hhe hates it when that hhappens yo...So I had to ppush you awway..*laughs sadly* And ddon't you know nnever to trust a whore's promise...

Vincent: What if I am...Do you not want me to feel attached to you? (Please Reno...stop pushing me away...)

Reno: You..deserve better then a whore...Someone who belongs to only you yo... (Maybe if I showed him how bad my ass is he'll get it and send me away?)

Vincent: Shut the hell up...*He pulls Reno completely into his lap and kisses him sweetly.* (I love you...I have to stop lying to myself...)

Reno: *Softly cries out in pain before he does as Vincent says, tears fall again at Vincent's sweet kisses* Sstop...pplease stop..IIt hhurts yo..

Vincent: *He looks into Reno's eyes while rubbing his back.* You don't want me to kiss you?

Reno: IIt's..what yyou do wwith a llover...Nnot a whore yyou bought ffor a ffew hours yo! *More tears fall when he sees the care in Vincent's eyes, looks down as he lets out a sob*

Vincent: *He begins to lean in for another kiss as he tilts Reno's chin up gently.* But...you are my lover...and I want to kiss you...

Reno: *turns his head away* Nno! Yyou don't bbuy a llover!

Vincent: It was the only way I could see you...you never return my calls or come to see me...*He once again gently turns Reno's head.* I'm sorry...

Reno: Ccause...it hhurts wwhen I'm wwith you..II feel warm..bbut it hurts too! IIt scares me yo!

Vincent: You hurt...because you've never had someone love you this way...And you're scared that if you get attached, that I'll throw you away? *He says softly, laying his head on Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: *His body shakes as he cries* Iit'll happen..Eeveryone does yo...Nno keeps mme other tthen boss....and that's jjust cause I make ggood mmoney ffor him! II...ccan't llove...

Vincent: You can love...I saw that for myself when we were first together...(I wonder if this works on men...) *He runs his hands down Reno's bare chest and stops at Reno's soft nipples and rolls them delicately in his fingers.*

Reno: AHhhh! *moans in pleasure, arches his chest into Vincent.* Vvinn!!!

Vincent: Your nipples...they're so soft...*He gently plays with the rings going through Reno's nipples.*

Reno: Ohhh...ggod!! Vinny! *pants out moans as he nipple rings are played with, blushes when he feels his cock getting half hard. Hisses at the slight pain from getting hard to many time the past week*

Vincent: I missed you...*He exhales against Reno's lips, then wraps his arms around Reno as he kisses him.*

Reno: Wwhy? II'm nothing yo... *his body relaxes in Vincent's arms, already trusting Vincent.*

Vincent: Because you loved me since the first we met...*He softly rubs Reno's legs.*

Reno: *his body shakes in sobs, holds on tightly to Vincent* Nno..I ccan't yo! II'm not meant tto love!

Vincent: Will you take me? *He slowly lays back onto the couch and brings Reno on top of him.*

Reno: Wwhat?! *looks shocked at Vincent, not used to men wanting him to take them* II...can't! I'm tto dirty yo..

Vincent: Then...take me as your lover...*He looks up at Reno as he unbuttons his suit jacket and black dress shirt.*

Reno: I'm nnot..II can't! YYou don't wwant me yo! *shakes hard, tears fall.* (Wwhy wwould he want me? II can't..I'm jjust a whore!)

Vincent: *He takes Reno's shaking hand and places it on his fit stomach and moans softly at the touch.* Yes...I do...

Reno: *shivers as he touches Vincent's hard abs, his hand moving down on it's own. Starts to rub Vincent though his pants* II...don't..know what to do...Mmy heart hhurts yyo..Wwhat is this?

Vincent: *He lightly thrusts his hips up into Reno's hand.* Try to...forget about your job...and love me...

Reno: *unzips Vincent's pants, starts to pull them down.* II...I'll ttry yo...* throws Vincent's pants and boxers away, storkes Vincent's cock, wanting to get it harder* You...hhave lube?

Vincent: *He blushes slightly at Reno's question.* N...no...*He moans softly as Reno takes his pants off.*

Reno: Hhow..'bout lotion? Or ooil? II need ssomething sslick yo...I won't ddo it with out.. *moves his hand faster over Vincent's cock*

Vincent: *He moans as Reno's hand moves faster over his cock.* Y...yes! *He takes out a small travel size bottle of lotion from his suit jacket pocket and hands it to Reno.*

Reno: That..wwill work yo..*takes the bottle and uncaps it, lets go of Vincent's cock to cover three fingers in it before he moves his hand down to Vincent's virgin opening, rubs it wanting Vincent to get used to it being touched before he slowly enters the tip of one finger*

Vincent: *He looks at Reno with lustfilled eyes and softly clenches his opening, wanting Reno's fingers inside of him.* Reno...*He sighs as he feels more of Reno's finger enter him.*

Reno: I..have to do tthis yo... *enters the finger all the way, moves it around letting Vincent get used to it before he slowly enters the second one.* Ttell me if yyou want to sstop...

Vincent: Keep...going...*He moans as he feels Reno slowly stretch his entrance.* Mm...

Reno: *shudders at the sight of Vincent, his own cock hard from Vincent's moans. Sciorrors his fingers as he looks for the spot that will make Vincent scream* (He looks so...beautiful yo..II..don't want this to end...)

Vincent: *He moans and arches his back as Reno hits something wonderful inside of him.* Aahh...Reno...

Reno: You llike that yo? Iit's your sweetspot..*keeps rubbing Vincent's prostate as he enters the last finger, leans down to lick at Vincent's hard cock.* Mmmm...Ttaste yummy yo!

Vincent: *He moans sharply as Reno begins to pleasure him.* I...love it...*He involuntarily spreads his legs as Reno rubs against his prostate.*

Reno: *takes Vincent in his mouth as he thrusts his fingers in faster, sucking hard on Vincent's cock. Moans softly at the taste, moves his other hand to unzips his pants pulling his cock out before he grabs a condom from his pocket*

Vincent: Ahhh...Reno...*He hears the rustling of the condom coming out from Reno's pocket, making his heart race.* (He's...really going to take me!)

Reno: *gives a few last thrusts with his fingers before he takes them out, rips the condom packet open and takes it out before he rolls it on his hard cock. Licks at the slit before he lets it fall out of his mouth* Ssince..this is yyour first time..I want yyou to do it yo.. *leans back, puts some lotion on his condom covered cock* Ride me, Vincent! *moans softly at the thought* (IIt's gonna happen...I'm..happy and warm...I don't want this feeling to go away yo.)

Vincent: *He gives Reno a shocked look, then a wave of lust washes over him as he crawls onto Reno's lap, positions himself, then slowly takes Reno's cock inside, barely taking in the head.* Reno! *He breathes heavily and moans as he slowly spears himself on Reno's cock.*

Reno: *moans loudly as he's wrapped by Vincent's heat, fists his hands to keep from thrusting. Moves his hands to hold on to Vincent's hips* Ohh..ffuck! Sooo..fuckkin tight yo!!!

Vincent: *Sparked by Reno's words, he begins to move his hips to take in more of Reno's cock, moaning as it brushes against his prostate. He grabs onto Reno's shoulders and leans forward, wanting to feel Reno's lips on his.*

Reno: Mmmm! *kisses back, nipping at Vincent's lips as he tightens his grip on Vincent's hips. Not able to hold back he thrusts hard into Vincent, the pain in his body drowned out from the pleasure he's feeling* Yyess..Ride me..harder yo!

Vincent: Ahhh! Reno!! *He arches his back as he lets Reno thrust into him hard, loving how he feels with Reno inside of him. His emotions start to overflow.* I...love you Reno! *He moans softly as he grinds his hips with Reno's thrusts.*

Reno: *freezes at the words, his thrusts stop as he gets teary eyed* Wwhat?! Hhow..Wwhat?! *moves his hands away from Vincent, as if burnt*

Vincent: *He quickly covers his mouth, realizing what he let leak out.* I'm...sorry...*He says quietly and looks down, afraid he made Reno upset.*

Reno: Yyou...ccan't! I..I'm nnot good enough yo! *starts to shake again, hugs himself as his cock starts to go soft* (No..Nno one lloves me! Wwhy does hhe keep hurtin me..II feel like my hheart is gonna explode yo!) *Pants as he gets worked up*

Vincent: Is that what you think? I don't care what your job is...*He holds onto Reno's shoulders and whispers quietly.* I can't help myself...

Reno: II'm..ddirty yo! *cries as he tires to bury his face in Vincent's neck, letting out everything he's feeling*

Vincent: No one's perfect...*He kisses Reno's neck as he lightly clenches around Reno and begins to move his hips again.*

Reno: II'm...worthless! *wraps his arms tightly around Vincent, his hips thrust up at the clenches.*

Vincent: You made me feel something that I thought I wouldn't feel again...*He moans softly as he moves his hips faster, now used to the feeling of Reno being completely inside of him.*

Reno: II..oh god! *moans against Vincent's neck as he grows hard again, does his best to thrust up. Winces from the pain in his ass but doesn't stop, not wanting this feeling of being with Vincent to go away*

Vincent: (Does he love me too?) Re...Reno...*He arches his back as he moves his hips, pinning his cock against his and Reno's stomach. He moans sweetly as his cock dribbles fluid onto Reno's abs.*

Reno: *thrusts harder into Vincent, moves his hand in between them and starts to stroke Vincent fast.* Ahh...Ssooo..good, Vvinny!! Oh..god!

Vincent: *He clenches tight at Reno's words, then, his release takes him by surprise as he cums into Reno's hand and onto both of their stomachs and chests.*

Mmm...*He moans softly and looks into Reno's eyes with a loving expression, one only a lover would give.*

Reno: Ahh! Vvincent!!! *screams out as he cums hard, filling the condom up inside Vincent. Falls back against the couch, panting hard as tears fall, his mind not used to this new emotion he's getting from Vincent*

Vincent: *He leans against Reno and holds him tight.* How...did that feel?

Reno: *shakily hugs Vincent, hides his face in Vincent's neck* II..never ffelt..llike that yo..I..ddon't know what iis happenin tto me!

Vincent: Did you like the feeling? *He says softly as he kisses Reno's cheek.*

Reno: Yyess...II ddon't want iit to ggo away yo! *cries as he hugs Vincent tighter, digging his nail into his back not wanting him to move*

Vincent: It doesn't have to go away...*He holds onto Reno's pony tail and runs his fingers through it.* (I think...he's fallen for me...)

Reno: Wwhat..ddo you..mmean yo? *his cries soften as his hair is played with, the only thing that calms him down.* II...ccan't quit...

Vincent: Why not...*He breathes in the scent of Reno's hair and lightly kisses Reno's jaw line.*

Reno: I ddon't want tto talk 'bbout it right now yo..Pplease..don't mmake me! *shivers at the kisses, moans softly*

Vincent: You don't have to...*He holds onto Reno.* Why...am I so love struck?

Reno: II...don't know yo..Yyou could do mmuch better then mme...(Maybe...tthis can work yo...Eeven if it's just aa little bit...II can die hhappy after tthis..)

Vincent: I've tried...but you're the only one who has been able to make me happy...since my wife...

Reno: Wwhat happened yo? *blushes after he asks* II'm sorry..You don't have tto answer..I sshouldn't of aasked...

Vincent: It's okay...*He smiles slightly at the thought of his wife, then his eyes sadden when he remembers what happened.* She...passed away because she went into premature labor...and they couldn't stop the bleeding...*His voice trails off and he stares at the wall coldly as he holds onto Reno.*

Reno: Oh...II'm sorry yyo..Is that hher in the paintin yo? Sshe's pretty...

Vincent: Yes...I guess I'm still in love with her too...She was going to be the mother of my child...but I lost it too...

Reno: *holds Vincent closer, hoping maybe he can make Vincent a little bit happy.* II'm so ssorry yo...

Vincent: *He holds onto Reno tight.* Do you... love me? (Please...say yes...I want you deperately, Reno...)

Reno: II...ddon't know..II've never lloved or...bbeen loved beffore yo...Bbut..*looks up, his eyes bloodshot from crying* I..ffeel sometthing for you..II've never ffelt before yo!

Vincent: (At least...he's not saying no...) I...want to make you feel everything in a relationship that you've never felt before...How it should be...

Reno: I...I'd like tthat yo...*blushes and wiggles, winces in pain* I hhave to use the bathroom yo..Iis there one ddown here? I don't think I ccan make it upsstairs yo!

Vincent: *He sighs.* Yes...but...you're going to take your pills...aren't you?

Reno: II...need them yo..II can barely walk, my ass is killin me! *looks down* And...I do have to pee...

Vincent: Fine...*He takes Reno's hands.* But...you have to promise me...that you won't take anymore after this...

Reno: I..I'll try yyo...*reaches for the bag in his pocket, takes out two of the pills and pops them in his mouth. Puts them back before he takes Vincent's hand*

Vincent: I'll show you where the bathroom is...*He lifts off of Reno and slides his pants on without zipping or buttoning them before helping Reno up from the couch.*

Reno: *holds on tightly to Vincent, slowly walking with him.* Tthanks yo.. *blushes lightly at the fact you can see his junk hanging out*

Vincent: Why are you blushing...You're acting like we haven't even kissed yet...*He says in a deep, almost teasing voice as he walks Reno to the closest bathroom on the floor.* This is my favorite bathroom in the whole house...*He opens the door to a beautiful bathroom, where there are carpeted steps to a deep bath tub. He looks slightly shocked that a hot bath is already made. He looks closer to find rose petals floating in the water steaming water.* (The maids probably did this for me...)

Reno: I..don't know yo.. *looks in awe at the bathroom, looks at the tub in want* Holy hell! This is bigger then my livin room yo! I can tell why! *looks around to find the toilet and limps his way over, sighs as he relieves himself*

Vincent: (I usually have my baths in the morning...the maids probably fixed it when they heard us...) I'm glad you like it too...*He looks at the steaming water, then at Reno.* You should join me once you're done...

Reno: Okay yo! *shakes himself off before he flushes, looks over at something that looks like half a toilet. Pushes then button on top and see water shoot out* Wow, you have a water fountain next to the toilet yo! *

Vincent: That's...not a fountain...*He blushes slightly.*

Reno: What the fuck is it then yo? *keeps pushing the button, amused by the shooting water*

Vincent: It's called a bidet...You use it to clean yourself...

Reno: Huh? Wha...*his eyes go wide* Oh! You mean you use it to clean your ass yo? *giggles softly, now very amused by it* What happened to toilet paper?

Vincent: There's toilet paper...but it does make you feel better when you use it...

Reno: *pushes it one last time before he walks over to Vincent, letting his pants fall down as he walks* I bet.. All that water hittin your ass, it'd get me hard yo!

Vincent: *He blushes slightly, then completely takes off his suit jacket, shirt and pants.* To the bath?

Reno: Sure! I need one! *pushes his boxers of and winces as he walks up the stairs, slowly gets in the tub. Hisses as the water hits his torn opening* Hhate this part yo...

Vincent: *Climbs in after Reno and wraps his arms around Reno's waist under the hot water.*

Reno: *leans back against Vincent, sighs when the pills start to kick in. Smiles* So...ever get turned on by the water shooter yo?

~We hoped you liked the first chapter!^^~


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent: *He wakes up as the sun filters through the large window in his room, then he rolls over onto his back and stares at the ceiling.* What...am I doing wrong...Reno hasn't called me in six days...*He sighs and wipes the sleep from his eyes as he picks up the phone to dial Reno's contact number.*

Elena: Hello! This is Elena speaking! How can I help you!

Vincent: Hello, Elena...*He plays with the phone cord, nervous because he's called the same number so many times.* May I speak to Reno?

Elena: Um. Let me see if I can find him! The boss has been running his raged, poor guy! Hold on! *puts Vincent on hold*

Vincent: (I...just hope that nothing has happened to him...)

Elena: *grabs the phone* Sorry about the wait! He is off today! He needed a day to rest and heal!

Vincent: Do you know where I can find him? *He shifts in the bed, hoping that he can see Reno soon.*

Elena: *plays with the cord* Well...I'm not suppose to do this..But he'll be at the arcade on the pier. Please take good care of him, he's...the last john hurt him..

Vincent: I...understand...*He says quietly.* Thank you Elena...

Elena: You're welcome..And don't take the not calling to heart...Re's not used to this...He's..*chuckles* He's just Reno! (Hmm....He has a deep kind of raspy voice...I bet he's tall! And big!)

Vincent: *He laughs softly at Elena's innocent charm.* Well...I must go...I'm sure we'll speak again later.

Elena: Yep! I better get back to work! Tons of men needin to get their rocks off! Good bye! *hangs up*

Vincent: Bye...*He hangs up the phone and sits up in bed.* (I'd hate to think that Reno doesn't call back on purpose...maybe he's still scared of what he's feeling...) *He sighs and throws the blankets off of him as he gets up from the bed.* (I want to look nice for Reno...what should I wear...?)

Maid: *knocks on the door* Master Valentine?

Vincent: Yes? *He answers in a quiet, but happy tone.*

Maid: *walks in with a freshly cleaned suit* Good morning sir! Here's your suit and would you like for me to make you your usually?

Vincent: Oh...thank you...*He takes the suit from the maid's hand.* No, not today...just make sure to have a limo ready when I'm finished...

Maid: Of course, Master Vincent! I will go tell the driver right away! *smiles at Vincent before she walks out to tell the driver*

Vincent: Thank you, miss...*He hangs the suit up and begins to dress in it piece by piece, taking each item off of the hanger.*

~At the arcade~

Reno: *puts more coins into the flight simulator, grabs the controls as it starts again* (I love this...I wish I could really fly something yo!) *hears a bunch of kids running past* Wonder what that's 'bout yo...

Group of Kids: Look! There's a black limo outside!! *He ogle at the limo from the door of the arcade.*

Reno: (A limo? Who takes a limo here? Must be someone wantin attention!) *goes back to flying, the only this that quiets his mind*

Vincent: *He quietly steps out of the limo, adjusts his suit and walks up to the entrance of the arcade.* (I hope Reno's in there...)

Kid: Hey mister! You have a really cool limo!!! *grins up at Vincent*

Vincent: Thank you...*He smiles at the child, but keeps walking.* (I'll never find Reno in this huge place...) Reno? *He calls out as he walks around, looking at each game to see where Reno could be.*

Kid: *follows after Vincent* Are you looking for Mr. Reno?

Vincent: Do you know where he would be? It's kind of important...

Kid: Of course! He always goes to the same game! It's over there! *points over at the flight simulator* Just push the curtain aside and he's there!

Vincent: *He smiles at the child again, then pulls out his wallet and gives the kid a dollar.* Go buy some candy...

Kid: Wow!! Thanks you! *runs off to get candy*

Vincent: *He watches the kid happily get his candy from a machine as he walks over to the flight simulator and slowly pulls back the curtain to see Reno. He calls Reno's attention quietly.* Reno...

Reno: *jumps when he hears his name, looks over at Vincent in shock* Vvincent... *blushes, feeling childish at how Vincent found him but keeps flying.*

Vincent: *He smiles at Reno's game play.* I was never good at video games...*He sits down in the large booth-like seat next to Reno.*

Reno: *moves over to give Vincent room, keeps looking at the screen as he tries to stop blushing* This..is the only one I play! With the curtains closed and everything..I can almost believe I'm really flyin yo..

Vincent: *He rests his arm on Reno's shoulders and keeps quiet so Reno can finish his game, not wanting to disturb Reno's fantasy.*

Reno: *relaxes at Vincent's touches, smiles when he reaches the end and beats his last high score. Goes to the screen to type in his name, his smiles grows when he sees it's just his name in each place* (At least I'm good at something innocent yo..)

Vincent: *He turns to Reno.* I...hope you don't think I'm trying to stalk you...It's just that I haven't heard from you in six days...And...Elena told me that your last john hurt you...

Reno: *laughs softly* I've been stalked before yo...Bbut I don't mind you doin it.. *His blushes returns before he looks down, leans against Vincent wanting the comfort he hasn't felt in days* Yyeah...He's into...some hardcore sstuff...II have a few new scars yo...

Vincent: *He holds Reno tight in his arms.* I have our ride waiting outside...if you would rather talk in there...it will be more private...

Reno: Ookay...that sounds good.. *blushes when his stomach growls* Could..we get some food yo?

Vincent: Yes...and it's on me. *He takes out his wallet.*

Reno: You don't have to yo! II have some money! *grabs his rainbow striped messenger bag and takes out his wallet, finds only $5* I can get a hotdog...

Vincent: Don't worry about it...You're my lover, remember? *He whispers in a romantic tone.*

Reno: *blushes hard, plays with the strap to his bag* II'm...just not used tto this yo...

Vincent: *He gives Reno a kiss and walks with him to the food stand.* Order what you want...

Reno: Hi! Can I have two hotdogs, nachos with extra cheese and a large Coke yo! *smiles*

Vincent: *He smiles faintly at Reno and hands over twenty dollars to pay for Reno's food.*

Reno: *happily takes his food, grabs the ketchup and smothers his hotdog with it before he turn to Vincent* Can you get the drink yo?

Vincent: Sure...*He grabs Reno's coke.* Where do you want to sit?

Reno: *looks around* How about the end of the pier? *blushes* Wwe can watch the ocean yo...Tthat's what you do wwith a lover, right?

Vincent: You're right...(He's starting to understand I think...but he hasn't really told me how he feels about me...)

Reno: *shyly looks up at Vincent, moves a little closer to him as they walk to the bench facing the ocean* (I never been on a date before..Is this a date yo?) Umm..Vincent?

Vincent: Yes, Reno? *He rests his arm on Reno's hip.*

Reno: Is...this like a..ddate yo? Aare...we datin'? *leans against Vincent, bites his lip as he turns red.*

Vincent: Yes...Are you alright with that? *He blushes slightly as well.*

Reno: Yyeah...I've just..nnever dated anyone before yo..II'mnot sure what to do.. *sits down on the bench, winces in pain from last night*

Vincent: Don't be so tense...*He sits down next to Reno and rests his hand on Reno's thigh.* Do what feels natural...

Reno: Tthat's what I'm worried 'bout..What's natural to me is what we did when we first met yo! *takes a bite out of the first hotdog*

Vincent: Do you remember how I kissed you then?

Reno: *quickly finishes the first one.* Yyeah...IIt felt warm...and nice yo..

Vincent: That's what lovers do...*He moves closer to Reno, slightly tilting Reno's head.* And...I would love to kiss you that way again...

Reno: *gulps, licks his lips.* II'd..like that yo...Bbut can I finish eatin? *blushes when his stomach growls for more*

Vincent: *He smiles as an idea pops into his head as he grabs the other hotdog and feeds it to Reno with a seductive smile on his face.*

Reno: *blushes, takes half of it in before he bites it odd. Quickly chews it before he takes the rest in, licks at Vincent's fingers.* Mmm…

Vincent: This is another part of dating… *He watches as Reno licks his fingers*

Reno: The eatin' or the lickin; yo? *chuckles softly, takes a sip of his coke.*

Vincent: Both...*He smirks and leans in for a kiss.*

Reno: *blushes as he meets Vincent, shyly kissing him as he tries to move even closer without hurting himself*

Vincent: *He takes Reno's hands and gently places them on the sides of his face, showing Reno how lovers kiss.*

Reno: *gently strokes Vincent's cheeks, doing what he's seen couples do. Looks into Vincent's eyes, wanting to know if he's doing it right*

Vincent: Go on...*He whispers as he strokes Reno's lips with his thumb.*

Reno: *shivers, licks at Vincent's thumb before he moves in, capturing Vincent's lips in a deep kiss. Runs his hands though Vincent's hair*

Vincent: (I could stay like this forever...) *He tilts Reno's head back to deepen the kiss as his fingertips brush against Reno's cheeks*

Reno: Mmm...*Moans softly into the kiss, turns his body towards Vincent. Making his nachos fall to the ground* Shit! I'm ssorry yo! I'll pay you back for them!

Vincent: *He looks at the nachos on the ground, then at Reno.* It was an accident...*He blushes slightly.* We got caught up in the heat of the moment...

Reno: Yyou're not mad yo? *plays with his bag, feeling like a child waiting to find out if he's be grounded* II liked it thou..

Vincent: No...not at all...*He looks around and sees a few people staring. He whispers.* Let's go to my limo...

Reno: Ookay yo! *grabs his drink as he slowly stands up, jumps slightly as his phone goes off. Pulls it out to answer* Yo!

Elena: Hey! Are you with that guy who keeps calling for you?

Reno: Yeah..I take it you told 'im where I was yo? *blushes lightly as he limps beside Vincent*

Elena: Yeah...I did. Is he at least treating you nice? He sounded sexy over the phone!

Reno: Thanks for that...And he is, got me lunch yo! *blushes lightly* Very!

Elena: Tell me what he looks like!

Reno: Um...*whispers into the phone* I'll take a picture of him later yo...He's right next to me!

Elena: You're not any fun! *She sighs.* Fine...as long as its a sexy picture!

Reno: Hey! I'm on a date yo! I don't know if I'm even suppose to be talkin' to someone else when I'm on one!(Is that okay? Did I already ruin it yo?)

Vincent: *He chuckles softly at Reno on the phone and leans against the limo and lights a cigarette.*

Reno: *sees Vincent lightly a cigarette and quickly walks up, tilts the phone away.* Ccan I have one? I ran out and haven't been able to get a new pack yo! Please!!!

Vincent: *He nods and takes his pack out and lets Reno take a cigarette from it.*

Reno: *Takes out the lighter he always has and lights it, moans softly at the sweet taste of nicotine.* Thank you yo! *gives Vincent a kiss before he takes another hit*

Elena: Well, it sounds like you're having fun!

Reno: I'm just havin' a cig, El'! I haven't had one in five hours! I thought I was gonna go crazy yo! *takes another hit.*

Elena: *She laughs.* I will talk to you later, then?

Reno: Sure! Take care of 'daj for me yo! And don't annoy you know who too much!

Elena: Yeah, yeah! Bye now!

Reno: Bye, El'! *hangs up and takes the last long hit from the cig, flicks it to the ground and steps on it.* That's just what I needed yo!

Vincent: If you need another, I have plenty...*He steps aside to open the door for Reno.*

Reno: Could I yo? I'll pay you back somehow! *blushes as Vincent opens the door for him, gets in and sits down. Looks amazed at the limo* Wow!

Vincent: *He sits down next to Reno, then pages the driver.* Can you please take the long route? *He turns to Reno as he takes a puff from his still lit cigarette.* I'm glad you like it...

Reno: I do..Most of the times I'm in these..Never mind, I don't want to think of that today yo! *leans against Vincent, looks up to see if it's okay.* Can..I have another? I don't get to smoke durin' work so when I'm off I kind off make up for it..

Vincent: *He moves Reno to where his legs are swung over his lap and wraps his arms around Reno.* Have the rest of mine..There's about half left...*He brings the cigarette to Reno's lips.*

Reno: *wraps his lips around the filter, taking a few puffs. Makes circles with the smoke, smiles as they grow bigger before disappearing* Thanks yo! *snuggles closer to Vincent, looks up again. Still worried he's going to do something wrong*

Vincent: *He smiles softly as he puts the cigarette out in the ash tray. He leans back in the seat.* Will you sit on my lap? *He blushes.*

Reno: Yeah...I'd love to yo! *moves over and straddles Vincent's lap, nuzzles at Vincent's cheek.* Like this? (Is..he wantin sex? I can try yo...If I take I pill I won't feel anything to bad…)

Vincent: Just like that...*He pulls Reno closer and begins to kiss him softly.*

Reno: *shivers at the soft kisses, begins to lightly grind against Vincent. Closes his eyes so Vincent can't see the pain in them* Mmm...

Vincent: *He opens his eyes when Reno begins to grind against him.* I don't want that right now...Can I just kiss you?

Reno: *Stops grinding and blushes, looks down* Oh..Sorry, *chuckles sadly.* I was doin what was natural yo...*leans forward to go back to kissing Vincent, moves his hands up to hold Vincent's face like he was shown*

Vincent: It's okay...We all must learn...*He tilts his head while in Reno's hands.* Do you want to start the kiss this time?

Reno: Um..sure! *Kisses Vincent, shyly licks at his lips. Asking for entrance* (Why am I so nervous...It's just kissin yo! Hhe said it's okay!)

Vincent: *He parts his lips for Reno and rests his hands on Reno's hips.* (He's still very tense...Is he scared?)

Reno: *Slowly enters Vincent's mouth, licks around. Mapping it out for memory. Winces slightly as Vincent touches the deep bruises on his hips.* (Fuck...I hate goin to that guy yo!)

Vincent: *He uses his tongue to guide Reno's, in turn, entering his own tongue into Reno's mouth as he gently pulls Reno closer.*

Reno: *Moans softly into the kisses, licks at Vincent's tongue. Getting a little braver he lightly nips at Vincent's bottom lip.* (I feel so warm...I don't want this to ever end yo!)

Vincent: *He lets Reno nibble his lip as he tilts his head back slightly before he parts his lips for another kiss.*

Reno: *Moves closer to Vincent, pressing his chest against Vincent's as he enters Vincent's mouth again. Lightly sucks on Vincent's tongue, purring at the taste of him*

Vincent: *He moves his tongue playfully, making Reno work for it before he closes his lips over Reno's and lightly sucks on them.*

Reno: *Tightens his hold on Vincent's face, smashes himself closer to him. Shudders as he lips are sucked on.* (Oh god..He's the master of kissin yo!)

Vincent: *He sucks and nips Reno's upper lip, then thrusts his tongue inside Reno's mouth, moaning softly at the taste of his lover.*

Reno: *Takes in Vincent's tongue, softly licking at it as he starts to slowly rock against Vincent. His body getting into it.*

Vincent: *He softly rubs Reno's thighs as Reno rocks against him, wanting to feel Reno closer to him as he dives into a passionate kiss.*

Reno: *Moans at the rubs, spreads his legs wider at the touches. Rocks faster against Vincent, nips at Vincent's tongue.* Mmmm!

Vincent: (Okay...maybe I'm a little turned on...) *He gently rubs Reno's thighs as he licks Reno's lips, loving how smooth they are.*

Reno: *Breaks the kiss as he lets out a soft moan, rest his forehead against Vincent as he pants. Starts to grind again* Yyou're..gettin hard yo...

Vincent: *He blushes when Reno notices his hard on as he grinds against him.* I...know...

Reno: *grins as he moves his hands down to Vincent's shoulders, using it to grind harder against Vincent. Bites his kiss swollen lips at the slight pain.* (Fuck..I need a pill...But he hates them yo..I guess I can fight though it till I can sneak one.)

Vincent: *He looks into Reno's eyes and sees the pain in them.* We don't have to...

Reno: II want too..I can do it! I'm used to..the pain yo... (He want too...I want to give him something yo!)

Vincent: But...I don't want to hurt you...

Reno: *pauses in this grinding, smiles when he thinks of what to do and slowly slides down Vincent's body. Gets on his knees in front of him and rubs at the bulge in Vincent's pants* Have you ever been blown in a limo yo?

Vincent: *He moans softly as Reno rubs him.* Mm...no...*He blushes at the thought.*

Reno: *Smiles at he unbuttons Vincent's pant, moves closer and takes the zipper between his teeth, slowly unzips it with his mouth.* You want to yo? Maybe I can make your driver blush with the sounds I get from you! *licks at Vincent's boxers covering his cock*

Vincent: *He moans softly at Reno's licks.* Y...yes...*He leans back and spreads his legs for Reno.*

Reno: *smirks at Vincent, reaches in his boxers and pulls out his hard cock. Licks at his lips at the sight.* Mmm..I got to say...This is my favorite thing yo! *Licks at the head of Vincent's cock, takes it into his mouth, sucks on it.*

Vincent: Haahhh...*He breathes in and moans as Reno's mouth makes first contact, his cock already dripping with its juices.*

Reno: *smiles around Vincent's cock, licks at the dripping slit. Moans softly at the taste as he rubs the metal ball to his piercing against it.* (He tastes so good! And he...looks so hot yo!) *Moves his hand to lightly rub his own cock though his pants*

Vincent: Ffeels...so good...*He begins to thrust his hips up, trying to get as much as he can into Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *Takes in more of Vincent's cock, relaxing his throat to let Vincent thrust. Licks at the large vein underneath as he starts to bob his head, sucking hard on it.*

Vincent: God...Reno...*He moans sweetly as his pleasure heightens.* (You've taken me to heaven...)

Reno: *Moans around Vincent's cock, rubbing his harder.* (If he likes that..He's gonna love this yo!) *looks up at Vincent, meets his eyes as he deepthroats him.*

Vincent: Aahh...Mmm...*He moans incoherently as he looks into Reno's eyes. His hips jerk up naturally, his body wanting Reno to bring him to the brink of pleasure.*

Reno: *Tightens his throat around him as he moves back up, rubbing the ball on the underside. Sucks and on the head as he lightly nips at the slit, his hand moves to cup Vincent's heavy balls, wanting them to empty in his mouth* (Cum...I want to taste you..Wash him away yo!)

Vincent: Mmm... Reno! *He moans as Reno makes him cum. He watches as Reno swallows his hot cum.* (He looks so beautiful...)

Reno: *Moans as his mouth is filled with Vincent's seed, swallows it. Softly licks up all the cum off of Vincent's cock, once it's clean he lets go with a pop. Gives it a kiss before he tucks Vincent back in his pants* You..taste so good yo!

Vincent: Mm...*He moans softly into Reno's kiss.* You...were amazing...

Reno: I'm glad you liked it yo! I'll do it anytime you want! *Moves up and sits on Vincent's lap again, willing his hard on to go away* I've been told I'm the best cock sucker in the state...

Vincent: *He laughs softly.* We're almost home...We can take care of your little problem there...*He lightly rubs Reno's erection through his pants.*

Reno: Ah! Yyou...don't have ttoo...It'll..go away yo! *moans at the rubs, his hips thrust up into Vincent's hand* (I don't want him to see how bad I'm hurt..Hhe'll get disgusted yo!)

Vincent: Are you sure? I want to make you feel good too...

Reno: Yeah! And.. *blushes* just you..bein here makes me feel good yo..Plus blowin you wasn't just to please you, it made me feel very good!

Vincent: *He smiles softly and holds Reno close.* How...do you feel about me?

Reno: II like you...alot yo! *Blushes lightly, plays with Vincent's jacket* I haven't felt like this for someone before... *Looks up at him with shy eyes*

Vincent: (He still won't admit it...) *He tilts Reno's chin and gives Reno a light kiss.* Just like?

Reno: *shivers at the kiss, plays with Vincent's jacket more. Looks down* II..don't know..I rreally like you...I...I..*looks up with teary eyes* Is this llove? I ddon't know wwhat I'm feelin yo!

Vincent: (I'll give him some time to figure it out...) It could be...You have to find out for yourself...

Reno: Tthat's no help yo! *pouts, lays his head on Vincent's shoulder* II..do really like you..

Vincent: I can't answer for your feelings...*He gently rubs Reno's back.* (He's starting to fall for me as well...and soon, he won't be able to live without me...)

Reno: *Relaxes in Vincent's arms, letting Vincent calm him* Ccan..I stay with you for the day? I'm off till tomorrow yo...II understand if you're busy...

Vincent: As long as you want...And I do most of my work from home...so I'll still be near you if you need me...

Reno: That must be nice yo! Aand I don't really need anything yo..Other then food in a few hours..I have to eat alot or I get weak.. (Maybe I can go to the bathroom again..I really need a pill yo!)

Vincent: *He sees that the driver has pulled onto his property.* Don't worry...the maids will be more than happy to make you something...

Reno: I..feel bad makin them work for me yo! *looks at the window, seeing Vincent's place. Reaches down and grabs his bag* I can make me a sandwich!

Vincent: Suit yourself...But they're excited now that I'm seeing someone...

Reno: *blushes lightly* Tthey must like you..to care so much! Elena is excited too yo... *opens the door and slowly gets out, starts limping his way to the door, knowing it will take him longer then Vincent*

Vincent: Suit yourself...But they're excited now that I'm seeing someone...

Reno: *blushes lightly* Tthey must like you..to care so much! Elena is excited too yo... *opens the door and slowly gets out, starts limping his way to the door, knowing it will take him longer then Vincent*

Vincent: They're just glad I don't drink anymore...*He follows Reno to the door.*

Reno: Why's that yo? I don't mind! *opens the door, takes a few steps in when his phone goes off* Everyone is wantin me today yo! *takes it out and answers* Hey!

Kadaj: Reno! Where have you been!

Reno: Sorry, 'daj.. Boss has been workin me nonstop and today is my first day off in a week! Are you okay yo? *walks to the living room*

Kadaj: Yeah...but I miss you! And Elena told me about that man that keeps calling you!

Reno: I miss you to yo! We'll have to make time to get together!.. Yeah, I'm at his house now yo! *blushes lightly at Vincent as he sits down*

Kadaj: Really? Is he your boyfriend?

Reno: *blushes, plays with the straw to his coke* Um..I'm not sure, 'daj... I'll have to get back to you on that yo! Are you still at work?

Kadaj: No...a john got mad at me because I didn't know what a blow job was! So he complained and I was sent home!

Reno: Are you okay?! *gets worried, ready to leave to see Kadaj* Do you need me yo? Did he do anything to you?

Kadaj: He hit me, but I'm fine, Reno! Elena just took me home!

Reno: *sighs, leans back against the couch* Okay..Sorry I wasn't there for you, 'daj.. Would you like to hangout tomorrow yo? I can between john's!

Kadaj: Oh...okay! And...can I meet your boyfriend?

Reno: *blushes* Um..Yeah! We'll have to set something up yo! *plays with his bag, tracing the rainbow strips*

Kadaj: Yay! Well, I'll let you have fun with your new boyfriend!

Reno: *chuckles softly* Ookay, 'daj! You have fun and I'll see you tomorrow yo! Bye, my 'daj!

Vincent: Who was that? *He sits down next to Reno.*

Reno: A friend...He's used to spendin more time with me yo! *puts his phone in the bag, leans closer to Vincent*

Vincent: Is he alright? You sounded concerned...

Reno: Yeah..A john was just mean to him...Hit him and sent his back yo...But Elena got him and took him home...II'm just usually there when this happens...He's..*smiles softly* to sweet for this...

Vincent: I...see...Why is he a prostitute then?

Reno: That's...a long story yo...*reaches over to play with the buttons on Vincent's jacket, not knowing what to do now.*

Vincent: I'm listening...you can tell me anything...

Reno: He was givin to Rufus as a way to settle the debt his family had...His oldest bro gave him away..I was there the day he came, he was cryin' beggin to go home yo...Then he ran off and hide...I found him shakin under a table..*smiles sadly* He's.. almost like a child. It's like his mind hasn't aged past 10 yo! So he doesn't know much about sex and some stuff scares him....It..upsets johns.

Vincent: His own family sold him...? So you look after him instead?

Reno: Yeah, and he still loves them and thinks someday they're gonna get him...*smiles softly* Yeah..He lives with Elena...But he bonded with me more yo!

Vincent: You should have him over sometime...I Heard him a little over the phone, and he sounded happy to hear from you.

Reno: He was! We usually spend a few hours a day together but I've been so busy yo...*blushes lightly* Yeah..He said he wanted ta meet you...I..umm...are wwe...boyfriends yo?

Vincent: *He blushes lightly at the question.* Yes...If you want to think of me that way...

Reno: *blushes more, looks down at the buttons he's playing with.* I..I would like tthat yo...I haven't has aa boyfriend before!

Vincent: Well...neither have I...But I would like to be with you...

Reno: Eeven thou you know wwhat I do yo? *pulls at the button, stops when he hears a thread break* I'm ssorry!

Vincent: Yes...It's just a job...and don't worry about it...*He smiles faintly.*

Reno: *looks up, nuzzles closer to Vincent* Do you ever where anything normal yo? Like not dressed up!

Vincent: Once in awhile...when I'm shopping or going out where I wouldn't want my suits to get ruined...

Reno: I'd..like to see that yo! *sighs as he relaxes against Vincent, trying to push past the pain he's feeling* (Damn...I really need one yo!)

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's back, beginning to sense his discomfort.* The next time I pick you up, maybe I'll wear something casual...

Reno: *hisses as Vincent touches his back, slightly arches away* Ookay..I'd llike that yo.. *grabs tightly onto Vincent*

Vincent: *He quickly takes his hand away and looks into Reno's eyes.* I'm...sorry!

Reno: IIt's okay yo..You didn't know..Jjust don't touch back there..Unless I have a pill...*Holds on tightly to Vincent's jacket, trying to ignore the pain.*

Vincent: Where can I touch you, then? *He looks into Reno's eyes, filled with concern.*

Reno: *looks down, slightly ashamed* My chest is pretty okay yo...*Tightens his grip.* Ccan..I have one please? It hurts sooo bad yo! *looks back up with pleading eyes*

Vincent: Just one...*He looks into Reno's eyes, then begins to rub Reno's chest.*

Reno: *shivers at the rubs, arches into his hand. Wincing slightly in pain from his back, grabs his bag and takes one out. Quickly takes it, looks at the bag before he closes it. Wishing he could take another one* Tthanks...

Vincent: Do you think you need to lay down?

Reno: Yyeah...Just for a little while yo.. Will you help me up there?

Vincent: *He stands up, and like a perfect gentleman, offers his arm to Reno to help him up.*

Reno: *blushes and grabs Vincent's arm, slowly gets up and starts to limp his way to the stairs.* (Come on pill..Kick in already yo!) Thanks..

Vincent: Do you want me to lay down with you too?

Reno: If you want..I know you must be busy with work yo! *bites his lip as he slowly makes it up the stairs.* (I'm gonna kill whoever made stairs yo!)

Vincent: I don't mind laying with you for awhile...I can bring my laptop to the bed and work from there...

Reno: You have a laptop? That's cool yo! I've been wantin a computer! *sighs in relief as they make it to the top of the stairs, heads to Vincent's room.*

Vincent: Yes...*He helps Reno to the bed.* I work in stocks.

Reno: *lays down on his stomach, sighs happily as the pill kicks in.* I love your bed yo...And cool..Is it a fun job?

Vincent: I like it...It's mostly working with numbers and statistics, and in the end, it can be very rewarding. That's how I made my fortune.

Reno: Numbers huh?...Numbers were what I was good at in school yo....First month I already was finish with the workbook.. *grabs a pillow and snuggles his face into it.*

Vincent: Did you like school? *He grabs his laptop from a computer bag in the closet and lays on the bed next to Reno.*

Reno: Not really..The teachers hated me yo.. So I would mostly goof off! *smiles* Then pass most of the tests! I had people wantin to cheat off me if you can believe it yo!

Vincent: *He smiles softly.* I can...You're smart...Even if you may think you're not.

Reno: *laughs softly* Maybe at numbers yo...I suck at everything else! *closes his eyes* Never even finish so it doesn't matter yo...*hugs the pillow under his head*

Vincent: *He keeps quiet so Reno can try to rest.* (I wonder why he dropped out...?)

Reno: Mmm..your bed is warm...*nuzzles deeper into the pillow.* Wake me in a few hours...Need to..rub orment on my back again yo.

Vincent: Sure...what happened to your back?

Reno: I told ya..He was into some hardcore stuff yo...*laughs softly* Boss actually got mad at him...

Vincent: I know that much...but...*He sighs.* What did he do to you?

Reno: S&M, Whips, hittin, bloodplay..humilation yo..*Tenses, hoping Vincent isn't disgusted at him*Anything else that he liked...

Vincent: *He folds his computer up and lays down next to Reno and rubs his arm, staying silent, not knowing what to say.*

Reno: Bbut..I'm almost up to wwhere I was yo! I...can slow down again.. *relaxes as he starts to fall asleep at Vincent's gently touches*

Vincent: *He moves closer to Reno and gently takes him into his arms.* Do you know how much I care for you?

Reno: Mmm...Care..you too yo... *falls asleep, purrs softly in happiness at being held in Vincent's arms*

Vincent: *He waits until Reno is fully asleep before returning to his work on the computer, looking back every once in awhile to watch Reno sleep.*

~Later that day~

Reno: Mmm...*groans as he wakes up, slowly opens his eyes and looks around for Vincent. frowns slightly when he doesn't see him.* (Must of had to leave for work or something...Means I can sneak a pill yo!) *quickly takes the bag out and takes two pills, puts it back before he reaches for his bag, grabs his notebook and pencil* (I can write him now!)

_Hey little man!_

_How are you yo? I'm good! Bossman has been workin us had, but I met a friend! He works with us now yo! Oh Guess what?! I went to his place for a drink and he had a thing called a 'bidet'! It shoots water at you butt after you're done yo! Isn't that crazy?! How are the people yo? Are they takin good care of you? I'm..lookin for a new place! You'll have a room too! I guess that's all that's gone on here ...I hope ta hear from you soon! I miss you yo... And remember it's Reno! R-e-n-o!_

*smiles as he finishes.* (I wonder if Vincent has an envelop yo...The pills have kicked in so I think I can move!) *puts his notebook back in his bag and slowly gets up off the bed. Grabs his bag an walks out of the room.* (Hmm I wonder where he is...Maybe downstairs? If not I can find food!) *walks downstairs, looks around till he see a light coming from under a door. Quietly opens it and smiles at the sight of Vincent asleep on his desk* (He looks so peaceful yo...)

Vincent: *Quietly stirs as he hears the door crack open, figuring it's one of his maids checking on him.*

Reno: *slowly walks in the room, holding his bag to his chest* Um..Vincent?...You awake yo?

Vincent: *Hearing Reno's voice, he rubs his eyes and sits up straight.* Yes...sorry...Do you need something?

Reno: Don't be..You can go back to sleep yo..I was just wonderin if you had any envelopes I could use? *plays with the yaoi pen on his bag*

Vincent: Sure...*He says groggily as he opens his desk drawer to give Reno an envelope.*

Reno: Thanks yo! *takes it and sits down in the chair across from Vincent's desk, grabs a pen and starts writing out the address.*

Vincent: Sorry I didn't stay in bed with you...I had to get some papers from down here...and I dozed off I guess.

Reno: It's okay, I know you're busy yo! And you can sleep more, I can take care of myself! *finishes writing it and gets his notebook back out and rips the letter out before folding and putting it in the envelop, licks it before he closes it. Make a face at the taste* Blah! I hate that taste yo!

Vincent: *He laughs at the face Reno makes.* I'm not too busy for you, though...do you want to do something tonight?

Reno: *stuff it in his bag, planing to mail it later. Takes the cup of oriment out* I don't know! I'm am hungry yo!

Vincent: I'll take you out to eat...*He moves closer to Reno sitting across the desk and whispers in his ear.* Then we can make love again...

Reno: *shudders at Vincent's words, blushes* Ookay..I'd like that yo! *smiles at Vincent before he takes his shirt off ad takes the cap off the cup* Um...can you help me?

Vincent: Yes...*He walks to the other side of the desk and takes the tub of ointment.* Turn around in the chair...

Reno: *looks down as he turns around, showing Vincent his whip marked back. Plays with his bag* Jjust put it on...The doc says it will make it heal faster yo...

Vincent: *He gently applies the cream to Reno's back, making sure not to irritate the wounds further. His eyes turn sad as he's forced to look at Reno's lashings.*

Reno: *Hisses softly, not wanting Vincent to know he took the pills again and can't feel anything. Holds on tighter to his bag.* (I hate this...now he knows how disgustin I am...Pplease don't leave me..) *sniffs softly*

Vincent: Tell me if I hurt you too much...*He covers Reno's entire back with the cream.*

Reno: Yyou're not...I'm used to it yo...*shivers from the coolness of the cream.* Yyou have a nice study.. Lots of books yo..

Vincent: Thank you...I come in here often...and I usually fall asleep...*He chuckles.* There's just about everything you'd want in here...Books...a nice desk and chair...and you. *He kisses the back of Reno's neck where there are no wounds.*

Reno: *shudders at the kiss, tilts his neck over as a tear comes to his eye* Yyou..mean it? You're not ddisgusted yo?

Vincent: I mean every word...*He carefully pulls down Reno's shirt and wraps his arms around Reno's waist from behind.*

Reno: I..I..Tthank you...Yyou have no idea..how..thanks yo! *leans his head back against Vincent's, tears of happiness fall*

Vincent: *He watches tears fall from Reno's eyes.* You don't have to cry...I'm right here...

Reno: *blushes hard, moves his hands to wipes away the tears* II'm sorry yo...I couldn't help it...Ccan I stay the night? I'll leave in the mornin yo...

Vincent: Stay as long as you want...*He gives Reno's neck another kiss.* Where do you want to go to eat?

Reno: *shivers, grabs onto Vincent's wounded arm. Rubbing it softly* I don't know...Anywhere is fine yo!

Vincent: I'll make it a surprise then...Are you ready to go?

Reno: *blushes as he looks down at his outfit* I'm not dressed for anything fancy yo...But I'm ready!

~At the restaurant~

Reno: Vvincnet! Tthis place is to nice yo! I can't go here dressed like this!!

Vincent: Don't worry about that, I'm friends with the owner...

Reno: *looks down at his ripped jeans and neon paint stained shirt he and Kadaj made.* II've been kicked out of places like this before yo..Wouldn't even let me in the door...

Vincent: They won't care since you're with me...I'm one of their best patrons. *He takes Reno by the arm.*

Reno: *blushes more and moves closer to Vincent as they walk.* Are we on..another date yo?

Vincent: Yes...*He rests his hand on Reno's hip as they walk into the door. Once the employees see Vincent, they seat Reno and Vincent right away.*

Reno: Wow! I've never been seated so fast yo! *looks around in awe, never been in someplace like this.* (Wow...This is amazing yo! But I feel very underdressed...People keep starein yo)

Vincent: *He places his hand on Reno's shoulder to show everyone whom Reno is with as they are seated in Vincent's favorite spot. It's in a dark corner of the restaurant, but a large window near by overlooks the city.*

Reno: This place is...beautiful yo! *takes the menu and opens it, frowns when he doesn't recognize anything on it*

Vincent: I'm glad you like it...*He reaches for Reno's hand.* You can have anything on the menu you want...They have the best Asian food in town...

Reno: *blushes, looks down. Lightly holds Vincent's hand, rubbing it with his thumb* I..um..don't know what anything is yo...

Vincent: I was thinking...*He points to the menu.* There's a dish here they serve for couples...

Reno: *giggles softly.* Tthat sounds good yo! Can I have a drink yo? II know you don't, but..

Vincent: Whatever you want...*He goes back to holding Reno's hand.*

Reno: I..can pay you back...*puts the menu down as he takes a sip from the water.* Um..I don't know what you talk about on dates yo...

Vincent: You don't have to pay...But...I do have a question...

Reno: What's that yo? *sets the glass down, runs his finger over the top brim. Smiles when it makes the noise*

Vincent: Who did you write the letter to?

Reno: *Stops making the sound, looks up at Vincent as he tries to think of a lie* Umm..It was nothing yo.. *goes back to it*

Vincent: *He looks into Reno's eyes, already intrigued until his stare is broken by a waitress asking if they are ready to order.* Yes...the Loveboat for two...

Reno: And a rum and coke yo! *takes a drink out of the water again, before he starts to run his finger over it. Smiles when the pitch is higher*

Waitress: Thank you! Your order will be out shortly, Mr. Valentine!

Reno: You must come here alot yo! They know your name! *runs his finger over Vincent's glass to, making a little song with both of them*

Vincent: At least once a week. *He smiles at Reno as he makes music with the glasses.*

Reno: *blushes at Vincent's smile.* You..look nice when you smile yo! *slows down with his playing as he hears music starting in the backround* Nice..I can't wait to try the food!

Vincent: Like I said...It's the best...*His attention goes to the waitress again as she brings out a plate of freshly made sushi.* This is from the kitchen, Mr. Valentine!

Vincent: Oh? Thank you...*He follows the plate of food with his eyes as the waitress sets the plate on the table.*

Reno: Wow! You get stuff without havin to ask yo?! *looks at the sushi* I've never had this before...What is it?

Vincent: It's sushi... The rice is a little sweet, so you may like it. *He takes the wooden chopsticks provided and splits the rolls down the middle.* It looks like they made spicy tuna rolls for us...

Reno: *takes the chopsticks and tries to get them to work, pouts when he can't get it to work. Sets them down and picks one up with his fingers before popping it in his mouth* Mmmmm!!!

Vincent: Good, isn't it? *He takes one tuna roll and carefully puts it in his mouth.*

Reno: *shakes his head yes before he takes a drink* Yeah! Spicy thou! *grabs another one and quickly eats it* Mmmmhhhwww! So good!

Vincent: So...are you going to tell me who the letter was for? *He says calmly as he sips his water.*

Reno: *chokes on his sushi, hits his chest to get it out. Takes a drink.* Umm..IIt's nothing...jjust a friend yo.. *looks down*

Vincent: (He's hiding something...) *He decides to leave the subject alone for now and takes another tuna roll.*

Reno: *smiles when the waitress comes back to give him his drink, happily takes in and drinks* MMmm! I love rum yo! *takes another*

Vincent: (Maybe the alcohol will loosen his lips...) *He waits patiently for his food while still holding Reno's hand.*

Reno: *goes back to playing with the water glass, not knowing what to talk about.* (I don't know what to do yo! I never have to talk!) *takes another drink*

Vincent: I take that rum is your favorite drink?

Reno: Yep! Out of everything it's my fav yo! Then blowjobs! *smiles and winks at Vincent* But I don't think they have that here!

Vincent: Rum is alright I guess...I like Grey Goose...

Reno: Mm. I like that too...But rum is still my one yo! *takes another drink* I have a cabnut full at home...Some aged! I've been waitin to drink them yo..

Vincent: That sounds nice...I'd like to see it...but now I just limit myself to Champaign because I would drink heavily until I passed out.

Reno: I know how that is yo...I've had to cut back a bit..*rubs Vincent's hand, sets his glass down and starts to make the sound again* I learned this when I was suppose ta be in school yo! The music teacher liked it thou...

Vincent: (Yeah...he's getting tipsy...) *He keeps rubbing the palm of Reno's hand.* Our food should be here shortly...

Reno: Good! I'm hungry yo! *smiles at Vincent, takes another drink. Giggles softly when his tongue ring hits the glass, making a ting*

Vincent: *He tries to keep a straight face.* (He definitely took more than one pill...) So...are you going to tell me what the letter was for? You can tell me anything...

Reno: *looks down with sad eyes, downs the rest of his drink* Yyou..can't tell anyone yo! I mean it...

Vincent: I won't tell anyone...

Reno: Iit was to my lil' bro...Aafter my parents died..I quit sschool to get a job..II was to young to keep him..So social services ccame and got him..So I ttold him II would get the money tto get him back aand get a place for uus...Tthat's how I ggot this job yo... *moves his arms to hug himself*

Vincent: Does he know...what your job is? *He leans over the table and holds onto Reno's hands, caressing them.*

Reno: No! Hhow could I ttell my lil' bro..wwho looks up to me tthat..II'm just a whore yo! *tears fall as he tries to curl up in the chair*

Vincent: Shh...*He moves to the chair next to Reno and takes him into his arms.* I'm sure he'll love you just the same...

Reno: Yyou..don't kknow that...IIddon't plan tto ever tell hhim..Aas far as he kknows I'm boss's assistant yo..* curls up in Vincent's arms, hiding his face as he softly cries*

Vincent: How old is he?

Reno: Hhe's..gonna turn 12 soon...I'm hhopin I gget him back beffore then..Or at least gget to see him yo...

Vincent: *He begins to lean in for a kiss, but pauses when he hears the waitress bring the order.*

Reno: *blushes when he hears the waitress, but doesn't want to leave Vincent so he buries his head deeper into Vincent's neck, hiding under his hair.* Make her go away yo... *he whispers*

Vincent: *He nods and turns to the waitress.* Thank you for the food...*He takes the plate from her.* May we have a few minutes alone?

Waitress: Oh...Sure! I apologize, Mr. Valentine! *She quickly walks away.*

Reno: *shyly looks out, seeing no ones there he comes out. His eyes still teary.* II...don't want people...Jjust us yo..

Vincent: I know...Have some food and we can go home. We can be alone all you want...

Reno: Ookay yo... *sniffs, wipes off his nose before he reaches for a piece of chicken. Pops it in his mouth*

Vincent: *Starts on the pile of sashimi on the love boat, still keeping his arm around Reno.*

Reno: Ttastes good yo...*curls up more in Vincent's lap as he takes another piece, lays his head on Vincent's chest as he eats*

Vincent: Go ahead...eat your fill...I don't want you to go hungry and get sick...

Reno: II don't get sick..Jjust weak..I have aa high metabolism...*eats more, grabbing some rice along with the meat*

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's back as he keeps eating from the pile of sashimi.*

Reno: *shiver as he feels blood run down from his wound being reopened* Nno..back..Makin me bleed yo.. *eats quickly, loving the food*

Vincent: I...I'm sorry...*He takes his hand away from Reno's back and rests his hand on Reno's shoulder instead.*

Reno: It's okay..I just nneed it to heal as much as I can before tomorrow yo... *shakes his head, wanting to not think of it before he eats more.* I like this yo..

Vincent: We'll have to come here again...

Reno: I'd like that yo! *smiles big, gives Vincent a kiss before he takes another bite* I'm full!

Vincent: Ready to go home, then?

Reno: *shakes his head yes, reaches for his bag. Holds it tight to his chest* Yes! I need to mail the letter yo! And clean my back!

Vincent: We can do that...*He gives Reno a kiss on the cheek.* I just need to pay...

Reno: Okay! *giggles at the kiss, nuzzles closer to Vincent* Mm...Vinny's warm yo!

Vincent: *He waves his hand for the check. The waitress comes over and gives the receipt to him.*

Reno: *hug Vincent tighter, not liking the girl coming back. Decides to show Vincent's his and licks at Vincent's neck. Softly sucks on it*

Vincent: *He moans softly at Reno's affection.* Mm...*He lightly gropes Reno's thigh under the table.* Wait until we get home...*He teases as he takes out the cash to pay the bill plus a tip.*

Reno: *moans softly, starts to rock his hips against Vincent.* You're mine yo...She needs to know..Don't like how she looks at you!

Vincent: She's just being kind...*He gives Reno a kiss on the cheek and whispers.* Let's go home now...

Reno: Still don't like her! *pouts then giggles softly at the kiss* Yes! Home so I can have your yummy jizz yo!

Vincent: (I want to make love to Reno...not a pill or drink.) *He stands up and helps Reno out of his seat.*

Reno: *trips, falls against Vincent's chest. Giggles as he bites at Vincent's nipple though his shirt* The floor keeps movin yo!

Vincent: *His face flushes slightly in embarrassment.* Let me help you...*He grabs on tight to Reno's arm so he won't fall.*

Reno: *snuggles closer to Vincent's body, lightly grinds against it* Vinny's hot! I want you yo! *grins at Vincent, nipping at his nipple again*

Vincent: Reno...*He says calmly.* Please stop...*He leads Reno towards the door.* (I really don't like it when he's drunk...at all...)

Reno: Why? It's fun yo!....Ddo you not like me anymore, Vinny? *His eyes tear up, bites his lip*

Vincent: I love you...but you're drunk right now...*He helps Reno outside to the waiting limo.*

Reno: No, I'm not! I..it takes more then that yo! I'm...horny! *giggles, moves his hand down to grope Vincent.*

Vincent: *His voice becomes a little stern.* You're drunk...You can't even stand by yourself. *He opens the door for Reno and helps him in.*

Reno: *pouts and flops down on the seat.* You're a meanie, Vinny! *sits up and presses his back against the seat, making blood seep though his shirt.* I'm horny and gget nothing...

Vincent: *He sits down next to Reno, now slightly pissed off.* That's the drink talking...you weren't acting like that before...

Reno: Hhow do you know this...issn't the real me yo! *starts pushing random buttons in the limo.* We learn to act how the jjohn wants!

Vincent: Because I saw the real you when you came down to my study right after you wrote the letter to your brother...I saw it in your eyes.

Reno:. *quickly grabs his bag and opens it* Wwhere's my letter?! II need my lletter yo! II have to gget it tto him!...Hhe needs toto kknow II still love hhim! *starts taking stuff out of his bag, throwing it around the limo.*

Vincent: *He pulls Reno's letter out of his chest pocket.* You gave it to me, remember? (This is definitely from him being drunk...He would never forget otherwise...)

Reno: *takes from Vincent's hand, hugging it to his chest* II...need to ssend it to hhim! He'll tthink II've forgotten him and and gget a new bro!

Vincent: Calm down! *He grabs onto Reno's wrists, now feeling some apathy mixed with anger towards Reno.*

Reno: Ddon't hurt me! II'm sorry yo! *curls up, hugging the letter tighter as he tries to become as small as he can.*

Vincent: I'm not going to hurt you...just calm down...

Reno: I'm ssorry! *cries as he clutches his letter, then passes out from the mix of the pills and rum. A few tears still fall down his face*

Vincent: *He sighs deeply and picks Reno up as the driver pulls in.* (Reno...why did you want to ruin our time together by getting drunk? I have more respect for you than to fuck you while you're passed out.)

Reno: *moves close to Vincent's warm in his sleep, one of his hands clutch to Vincent's jacket. Not wanting to leave him even in his sleep*

Vincent: *Carries Reno into his house, up the stairs and into his bed room so Reno can sleep off the alcohol.*

Reno: *curls up on the bed, still holding his letter.*

~Next Morning~

Reno: *groans as he wakes up with a headache from hell, grabs a pillow and puts it over his head* (What did I do yo? God, I hate this!)

Vincent: *Looks up from reading his book in a corner of the room.* You're awake...

Reno: *moans from under the pillow.* Ddon't talk so lloud yo..

Vincent: *He says in a softer, sarcastic tone.* Good morning to you...

Reno: Wwhat happened? Ddid they put something in my drink? Oone never does this to me yo?

Vincent: No one put anything in your drink...And you had pills on top of that...

Reno: Ffuck...What time is it yo? *hisses as he moves, his blood soaked shirt stuck to his wounds* (Damn..This is gonna hurt like hell to get off yo!)

Vincent: It's six in the morning...

Reno: Oh..I have sometime then...Ddo you have advil or something? My head is killin'me yo!

Vincent: It should be in the drawer next to the bed...

Reno: *slowly crawls to the edge of the bed, cracks his eyes open. Groans at the light before he closes them, blindly searches for the bottle when he feels something in his other hand.* My..letter? What is it doin here yo?

Vincent: You took it from me last night, and fell asleep with it in your hand.

Reno: Oh..It's all bent now yo..Ah ha! Found the fuckers... *Opens the bottle and takes two out, takes them dry before he puts the bottle back and slowly moves back to where he was. Wincing as his shirt moves again*

Vincent: *He shakes his head at Reno as he goes back to reading his book.*

Reno: *Lays down as he waits for the pills to kick in* (Fuck..I really need my pill...But Vincent isn't gonna let me have one yo! And these aren't gonna help that much!)

Vincent: You know...I was looking forward to last night...

Reno: Sorry to disappoint...It usually takes at least two or three drinks ta get me drunk yo..I thought I was safe...

Vincent: It's not that...I'm not just another one of your johns, and I don't want you to treat me like one...

Reno: II know...It's...this is all I know yo! II don't know who to act llike normal people... *shyly looks out from under the pillow, his eyes barely open*

Vincent: No, it's not...you never acted like you did at the restaurant before...Reno...

Reno: Wwhat...did I do? I don't remember anything yo...

Vincent: You were sucking on my neck every time the waitress came around...I liked it at first until I realized you were drunk and fell into me...

Reno: *blushes* II...get possessive when I'm drunk...If I llike the person that is...

Vincent: And you were trying to get me to have sex with you when you were clearly intoxicated...

Reno: II get horny too...II've even tried to fuck Elena once yo..She laughed and locked me in my room..

Vincent: I noticed...But I instead took care of you...and I made sure you got here safely

Reno: Um..Thanks...Nnot alot of people would do that yo.. *wiggles a little, his bladder screaming at him. Slowly gets up on his knees, his mind fuzzy the movement was to much and he falls back on the bed, cries out in pain* Motherfucker!

Vincent: Take it easy...*He takes Reno's arm and helps Reno sit up.* And don't worry about work today...

Reno: *pants lightly in pain, grabbing onto Vincent tightly. Hoping that will make some of it go away* II have to..Bboss only gave me one day off aand he'll be pissed if I miss yo! *looks down* I don't wwant to be punished again...

Vincent: What time do you have to go in? *He holds onto Reno, helping him off of the bed.*

Reno: Um...'round ten yo...Bbut if I go earlier..Iit would make him happy... *holds onto Vincent as he gets off, slowly walks towards the bathroom*

Vincent: The bath is already made...if you care to join me again...

Reno: Ookay...I need ta clean my back anyway yo...I think I reopened the wounds again...*opens the door and makes his way to the toilet, unzips his pants and lets them and his boxers slide down to the floor as he uses the bathroom*

Vincent: And...that will give us a little more time together...if you don't mind...

Reno: *shakes his member before he flushes the toilet, blushing lightly as he walks to the tub* I..would like that yo! ....Ccan you help me get in yo?

Vincent: Sure...*Reaches from behind and carefully pulls Reno's shirt off and kisses his shoulder as he takes his own clothes off.*

Reno: Ahh! *Lets out a small cry as the shirt is taken off, making more blood go down his back. Turns to help Vincent when he sees Vin is already done* Oh...I was gonna help you yo..

Vincent: Don't worry...*He kisses down Reno's neck as he helps Reno into the tub.*

Reno: *hisses as the water touches the wounds on his back, grabs onto the sides* Aare you comin' in yo?

Vincent: I am...*He steps in after Reno and sits down in the tub, then carefully brings Reno into his lap.*

Reno: *wiggles his hips a little in Vincent's lap, blushes when he feels Vincent's cock slip between his ass cheeks* I've..missed takin a bath with you yo...

Vincent: I have too...*He rests his chin on Reno's shoulder and rests his hands on Reno's thighs.*

Reno: *shivers as his thighs spread at Vincent's touches, his opening starts to clench against Vincent's soft cock* Tthis..iis what lovers do right? ...Ccause I like it yo!

Vincent: One of the many things...Anything to show that they care for one another...

Reno: (Maybe..I can leave him my number...Only a few people have it yo..Tthat would show right?) Okay yo... II...do care for you..

Vincent: (Not the word I was looking for...but like I said...I need to give him time...) *He kisses Reno's shoulders as he holds him close, still being careful not to irritate his back.*

Reno: *leans back as much as he can, shivers at the kisses.* II'm..sorry 'bout lastnight...Wwe can try it again soon yo! I won't drink!

Vincent: It's okay...*He carefully turns Reno around so he can face Reno and kiss his lips.*

Reno: *kisses back, shudders as he feel Vincent's cock rub against his opening.* Ffuck...You..are to sexy yo..

Vincent: Mm...just sexy? *He asks in a husky tone as he brings Reno in for another kiss.*

Reno: Nno..Kind, ccarin'...Hhas a dick the ssize of a baby yo! *nips at Vincent's lips, sucking on them as he clenches against Vincent's cock*

Vincent: *He looks into Reno's eyes as his hardening cock softly rubs against Reno's opening.* I'm gifted I guess...*He jokes with Reno and smiles faintly.*

Reno: *moans softly, his head falls forward as he starts to rock his hips.* Mm..Vvery yo! Aand it's all mine...rright?

Vincent: Only yours...(I'll have him begging for more...and crying out how much he loves me...) *He caresses Reno's thighs.*

Reno: Ohh..ggod! *rocks faster, his own harding cock now hitting Vincent's abs as he keeps clenching, wishing Vincent was in him.* II..need you yo..Pplease! I...I nneed this oor I ccan't ggoon today! Pplease!

Vincent: *He decides to tease Reno a little more by rubbing his glans roughly against Reno's entrance while kissing along his neck.* What if...I said no?

Reno: Ahh! I..I'd..ffuck myself oon your hhard cock yo! Nno mater hhow much...it hurts! *Tilts his neck over, wraps his arms around Vincent's neck. Pulling him closer*Pplease..my..lover..

Vincent: *He thrusts up, entering Reno quickly. He moans at the sudden tightness around his cock.*

Reno: Sshit!! *moans loudly as he's entered, rocks down to take all of Vincent in. Holds on tightly to Vincent as he starts to ride him, moaning at the pain and pleasure running though his body.* Ooh..ggod..Vinny!

Vincent: *He meets Reno with thrusts of his own.* Y...yes...ride me, Reno...

Reno: Yyesss...I'll..rride you..so hhard yo! *grabs on to Vincent's shoulders to help him move up on Vincent's hard cock. Clenches rythmicly around him as he moves faster* Oh..yeah! Ffuck..my ass yo!

Vincent: Do you like that, baby? *He thrusts up hard into Reno, using his hips as he grabs onto Reno's thighs, holding him down.*

Reno: Fuck ya! Ohh..Ah! *cries out as his prostate is hit repedily. Thrashes around , wanting to fuck himself harder* Mmore...Mmake me cum yo! *Leans forward and bites Vincent's lips, licks at the small drops of blood.*

Vincent: Ahh...*He moans as Reno bites his lips, then thrusts hard into Reno's ass, wanting to make Reno cum from being fucked in the ass.*

Reno: I'm..ggonna..gonna...AHhh! *screams out as he cums hard onto Vincent's stomach, bites down harder on Vincent's lips. Laps at the blood as he rides his high*

Vincent: Mm...*He moans as he feels Reno cum on his stomach, then in turn, he cums inside Reno.* Mm...I love you...

Reno: *shudders as he feels Vincent's cum inside him, softly clenching as he leans on Vincent. Tries to catch his breath* II...really..really like you yo... *holds on tight to Vincent, wincing when he starts to feel the pain from his back.*

Vincent: (One more time...and he'll tell me...He's starting to break.) Did...I make you feel good?

Reno: Yes...Yyou made the pain go awway for a wwhile yo...And I'm wwarm now.. *nuzzles at Vincent's neck, blushes when he sees Vincent's swollon, bloody lip.* Ssorry 'bout your lip yo..I got a little to into it...

Vincent: *He blushes lightly.* I...liked it...*He plays with Reno's nipple rings.*

Reno: Ohh..Ssoo..mm..You like a little ppain yo? *arches into Vincent's hand, his nipples getting hard under his touches* Yyou're...gonna gget me..hhard again..

Vincent: A little...I've never actually tried it, though...I would rather have it done to me...*He blushes and stops playing with Reno's nipples.*

Reno: *sighs as Vincent stops, tries to calm his body down.* A little pain..can feel good yo! Ssometimes even...alot...If it's with the right person..*flinches lightly* (I really need a pill yo...)

Vincent: Then...I think it would feel amazing if you did something for me...*He gives Reno a soft kiss.*

Reno: Rreally? I've..never done it to ssomeone else...Just had it done to me yo.. *softly kisses back, clenches around Vincent.* I..need to wash up..

Vincent: *He nods, then kisses Reno's hands.* Do you need me to help you?

Reno: *blushes, looks down* Um..Yyeah, if you could yo..*slowly lefts up off of Vincent's cock, moans softly at the loss*

Vincent: I don't mind...*He moans as his cock slides out of Reno.*

Reno: *Slowly turns around, letting his back face Vincent* Ccan you..wash it yo? I..I want it to heal soon...

Vincent: It looks like it's actually doing better from last night...*He carefully cups water in his hands and rubs the water into the wounds using his fingertips.*

Reno: Yyeah..Rufus made ssure I got the best..ccare yo! *Hisses, his back lightly arches away.* II'll have to put more ccream on when I'm ddone..

Vincent: I'll do whatever you need...*He keeps cleaning the wounds with his fingertips.*

Reno: I..tthank you..so much yo...No one..has ccared this much for me ssince I was little...*fists his hands, keeps looking down*

Vincent: I told you that I love you...I'll do anything for you...*He softly rubs Reno's back, washing away the blood.*

Reno: II know..I'm just nnot used to it yo..But I'm ttryin!

Vincent: All done...*He kisses Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: Tthanks yo..I can wash the rest.. *grabs the soap and makes a lather in his hand before he starts to scrub his body clean*

Vincent: *He quickly washes his body with soap and gets out of the tub and lays Reno's clothing next to the tub.* Here's your clothes...

Reno: *rinses off the soap, blushes lightly at the sight of wet, naked Vincent. Waits till Vincent is turned around before he quickly gets his phone and snaps a few pictures of Vincent* (Elena will like this...)

Vincent: *Walks up to the counter, still wet from the bath and begins to brush his teeth.*

Reno: *send the pictures to her before he gets out of the tub, grabs a towel and starts to slowly dry himself off* I..um..Ccan I ask for a favor yo?

Vincent: *He spits in the sink and washes his mouth out.* Anything...

Reno: Ccould you drive me to work if you're not to busy yo? Iif you're not to busy, I mean...*reaches for his boxers and pulls them on before he gets his pants*

Vincent: Of course...*He reaches for a towel to dry himself off.*

Reno: *looks at his shirt* (Hmm...Maybe I can borrow one from Kadaj yo..) I'm gonna get the cream yo.. *walks out and to the bed room*

Vincent: *He follows behind Reno, still naked since his fresh clothes are kept in his room.*

Reno: *grabs his bag and takes out the tub, opens it and turns to Vincent* Can you yo?

Vincent: *He takes the tub from Reno's hands.* Go ahead and lay down...

Reno: *lays down on the bed, crosses his arms and rest his head on them* Like this yo?...And I love your bed.. *kicks his legs to make the bed move.*

Vincent: *He smiles.* Yes, and just lay still...*He crawls onto the bed, careful not to fall on Reno since the water inside the bed is moving about.*

Reno: Okay yo..It's just so much fun! *smiles as he stops kicking, closes his eyes to relax*

Vincent: *Carefully applies the cream to Reno's back.* I do the same thing when I'm home alone...

Reno: *Chuckles* Really yo?! I would of never guessed!

Vincent: *He finishes applying the cream.* Do you think I'm just a stiff, rich man who doesn't like to have fun?

Reno: At first...but know I'm learnin more 'bout you yo...But I'm gonna have to show you how to have real fun! *winks at Vincent*

Vincent: What kind of fun would that be? *He smirks.*

Reno: Mm...maybe take ya to my favorite club yo! *laughs softly* You said you weren't good at video games..Maybe I can teach you!

Vincent: That does sound like fun...*He gets up from the bed and walks over to his closet to get dressed. He pulls out a pair of red silk boxers and slides them on.*

Reno: Aw, I liked lookin' at you yo! *sits up and grabs his shirt. Slips it on, winces slightly.* (Fuck...I'm gonna have to take one when I get to work yo..Maybe two!)

Vincent: *He smiles to himself as he pulls out a fitted black suit with dark red pinstripes.*

Reno: *shivers in lust at the sight of Vincent, blushes as he looks down* (Well..I have something to think of when I'm with the johns yo..) You look really...hott yo!

Vincent: *He blushes as he quickly, but carefully puts on his suit.* Thank you...

Reno: Welcome! But I bet you hear that all the tiime yo! *stand up as he grabs his bag*

Vincent: Not really...*He blushes as he looks in the mirror to straighten his collar.*

Reno: Then those people are crazy yo! *walks up to Vincent, nuzzles at his back* You'll hear it all the time from me!

Vincent: Mm...I'd rather hear it from you anyway...

Reno: You look so hot right now yo...Your cum is leakin' out cause I'm clenchin so much...You're gettin me so worked up yo!

Vincent: Are...you trying to get me worked up again too? Because it's working...

Reno: *giggles softly* I wanted ta see if you liked dirty talk! *reaches around and gropes Vincent's crouch* And I can till you do...But sadly I need to get goin yo...

Vincent: *He blushes.* True...Let's get going...I don't want you to be late...

Reno: Yeah..If I go early..Maybe I can get off early too.. I need to go by my place tonight yo..And I can mail my letter.. *lets go of Vincent's crouch and walks out of the room*

Vincent: *He follows close behind Reno incase Reno needs help with anything.*

Reno: *slowly walks down stairs, shivers as he feels more of Vincent's cum escape, moans softly.* Mmm...Wwhat car are we takin yo?

Vincent: You'll see...*He tries to keep a straight face, knowing how excited Reno will be once he sees his mustang outside.*

Reno: *gets to the last step and stops for a few seconds.* (Today's gonna be hell...) *Starts again and opens the front door, walks out and stop.* No fuckin way yo!!!!

Vincent: *He smiles at Reno's reaction.* I knew you'd like it...

Reno: *Moves as fast as he can over to it, runs his fingers across the hood.* It's...amazin yo! This is my dream car! *walks around to his side, never taking his eyes off it.*

Vincent: *He walks to the driver's side of the car.* Go on...get in! *He smiles.*

Reno: *quickly gets in, winces as his ass hits the seat but forgets it as he looks around. His eyes filled with glee.* I love it yo!

Vincent: *He starts the mustang up, loving how the older engine sounds.*

Reno: *shudders at the sound, wiggles in his seat.* Listen to that baby purr yo! Oh god..It's turnin me on even more!

Vincent: I love the sound of old cars...*He begins to back out of his driveway, completely relaxed in his seat.*

Reno: Me too! *blushes lightly* I lost my virginity in one yo! And loved them even since! *sits up in the seat, not wanting his back to touch it*

Vincent: Really? *He blushes.* Too bad it couldn't be with me...

Reno: Yep! *smiles softly at the memory.* And...II would of liked that..Bbut you are the first to..you know yo..*plays with his bag as he looks at the window*

Vincent: The first to...what? *He smiles, wanting to know what Reno was going to say as he pulls out of his long drive way.*

Reno: Um..mmake llove yo...*blushes hard, pulls his knees up*

Vincent: But...isn't it a wonderful feeling?

Reno: Yyeah...but it..scares me yo...

Vincent: There's nothing to be scared of...Not if you do it with someone you care about...

Reno: I..I do care for you...alot..Aand..*looks down shyly* I feel safe wwith you yo...

Vincent: I feel the same about you...*He rests his hand on Reno's knee to comfort him.*

Reno: Yyou mean it? Tthis isn't just aa fling yo? *relaxes at Vincent's touch, moves his hand to lay it ontop of Vincent's*

Vincent: I mean it...*He looks over at Reno for a moment, then runs his fingers through Reno's bangs.*

Reno: *purrs softly as Vincent runs his fingers though his hair, leans closer to him as he closes his eye in happiness* Mm...I love my hair bein played with yo...Aand thanks...

Vincent: *He keeps running his hand through Reno's hair.* We're almost there...

Reno: *looks down sadly, his purrs soften* Aafter..I go tomy place later...Is..is it okay if I ccome over tonight? I understand if yyou're busy yo....

Vincent: You can come over anytime you want...*He pulls up to the front of the building and puts the car in park.* Will you kiss me?

Reno: Yeah..II want to taste you before I go..You'll help mme get though today... *leans over and cups Vincent's face before he kisses him deeply.*

Vincent: *He rests his hands on Reno's shoulders and deepens the kiss by sliding his tongue inside Reno's mouth.* I...love you...

Reno: *moans softly, opens his mouth to let Vincent in. Sucks on it as he strokes Vincent's face. Looks down slightly, not ready to say those the words.*

Vincent: *He softly breaks the kiss.* Be safe...*He whispers.*

Reno: I will...You're the only one aloud in me without a rubber yo.. *gives a quick kiss back before he takes out a piece of paper* I..want you to have this...I'll see you tonight..I hope.. *opens the door and gets out, giving Vincent on look back before he goes to work*

Vincent: *He looks at the piece of paper.* His cell number...*He folds the piece of paper back up and puts it in his pocket before he drives off.*


	3. Chapter 3

Reno: *walks down the hallway to Rufus's office, feeling a bit better having already taken a pill when he got inside.* (I wonder who's doin me today yo...)

Elena: Hey, Reno!

Reno: *stops and turns to see Elena, smiles at her* Hey, El'! You get the pics I sent you yo?

Elena: Yes! *She runs over to Reno.* Your boyfriend has a nice body...*She says quietly so Rufus won't hear.*

Reno: *Blushes at the word boyfriend, feels giddy hearing it.* I know..He took a bath with me today yo.. *whispers back at her*

Elena: Really! So that's why he was all wet and naked?

Reno: Yeah! He was brushin his teeth so I sneaked them yo! *giggles softly* I'll have to get a pic of his prize for you...You'll drool at the sight! *whispers excitedly*

Elena: Really? *She giggles.* How big is he?

Reno: Lets just say... He has three legs yo! *Winks at Elena, smiling*

Elena: That big? I bet you love it! *She winks back.* Oh...and Rufus wants you!

Reno: *chuckles* You bet I do yo! ...I thought he would..I was headin to meet him..Please don't tell anyone..only you and 'daj know..*starts to walk again to Rufus's office.*

Elena: You know I won't tell anyone!

Reno: I know..Just need to be careful yo! *smiles back as he walks uo to the door, his smiles fading. Takes a breath before he knocks*

Rufus: Come in! *His sharp voice pierces the room.*

Reno: (Oh fuck...Maybe I should of stayed with Vincent..called in sick yo..) *slowly opens the door and walks in* Um..You wanted to see me yo?

Rufus: I did...Now...stand in front of my desk...

Kadaj: Boss said you did something bad!

Reno: *looks in shock at Kadaj, slowly walks up to the desk. Feels like he's goin to get sick.* (What's goin on..Why is 'daj here..IIs this a new why to punish me yo?)

Rufus: Recently...you've been defying me...and you know how I hate that...

Reno: I'm..ssorry, sir..It wwon't happen again yo.. (I need to get Kadaj out of here.) I'll gladly take my punishment..Just please let Kadaj leave to room yo...

Rufus: *He ignores Reno.* Maybe you need something a little stronger than the piss ass drugs you've been taking...They're not working anymore...

Kadaj: Stop it, Rufus! Reno didn't do anything!

Reno: No! Tthey're good sir! I ttake them all the time yo! Ssometimes even three! *quickly looks over at Kadaj, giving him a look say to be quiet.*

Rufus: No...you won't be taking those pills anymore...*He slowly walks towards Reno with a sadistic grin on his face.*

Reno: *stands his ground even though his body starts to shake* Bbut..II need them yo..Pplease don't ttake them away!

Rufus: I'll give you something even better...*He quickly grabs Reno's arm, pulls a needle concealed in his sleeve and injects Reno with a dose of dirty heroin.*

Kadaj: *Watches in horror as Rufus drives a needle into Reno's arm.* Reno!

Reno: Ahh! *cries out as Rufus shoots him up, shakes as he feels all his pain go away. Looks at Rufus with confused eyes* Wwhat..did yyou do yo? *feels his body relax, starting to like the feeling of being numb.*

Rufus: I shot you up with a little something I bought on the street...*He looks to Kadaj.* And this will happen to you too if you disobey me...

Kadaj: *He tries his best to hold back tears.* Y...yes, boss!

Reno: Wwhat..is it yo? (It's made the pain go away yo..But it must be bad..He's done this to hurt me!)

Rufus: You're not in the place to ask questions...now leave...

Reno: *looks down, holds a hand out* Come on, 'daj...*slowly walks to the door, his legs feel like rubber*

Kadaj: Okay, Re're...*He looks at Reno, worried about what Rufus injected him with.*

Reno: *takes Kadaj's hand and opens the door, walks out with him* Aare...you okay, 'daj? He didn't hhurt you did he yo?

Kadaj: No...boss just said he was going to teach me a lesson...

Reno: Tthat's good yo...Do as he say, okay...II...don't want to...*moves a hand to hold onto his stomach, suddenly feeling nausea.* (Fuck..is this from it yo?)

Kadaj: Reno? What's wrong?

Reno: Nnothing yo...Jjust an upset tummy.. *goes back to walking.* Llets see what we have to do today, 'daj...

Kadaj: Okay, Reno! I hope you start to feel better! Oh...can you tell me more about your boyfriend?

Reno: *smiles softly, reaches for his phone and pulls up the pictures* Here's what he looks like yo.. *talks low, worried Rufus would find out.* (The pain is gone...Bbut I'm startin to feel sick...)

Kadaj: *He looks over Reno's shoulder at the pictures.* He's very sexy! And...that bathroom looks nice!

Reno: It is! He has a thing that shoots water up your ass after you shit yo! Isn't that crazy?! *whispers excitedly*

Kadaj: Really! Have you tried it?

Reno: Not yet, but I'm goin to tonight if I get to go over there! (I..want to go now..Tthis...is scareing me yo..) *stops as he feels his stomach cramp* (No..don't puke..)

Kadaj: Reno? Do you need to sit down? You look really sick!

Reno: No..I need to work yo... (Or Kadaj will get my johns..I can't do that to him yo. Just fight though it!) *walks up to the desk, getting his slips of the johns.*

Kadaj: If you start to feel worse, go home! I don't want you to get more sick!

Reno: Ookay, 'daj...I will..*hugs him* You be careful today yo..*whispers* And Vinny says you can come with me sometime..He wants to meet you yo!

Kadaj: Really! I'd like to! *He smiles and takes his schedule for the day.*

Reno: Yep! His place is huge yo! *looks though his slips* (Well..he cut down a little..But I have one in 20 minutes! Who wants one this early yo?!)

Kadaj: So, he has a lot of money?

Reno: Yeah, he says he works in stocks yo..*looks sadly at Kadaj.* Sorry, 'daj..But I have to go yo..I have a john in a few minutes...I'll call when I'm done okay?

Kadaj: Okay! I'll see you later!

Reno: Yep! Bye my 'daj! *Walks away, still holding onto his stomach* (I hope this goes away...Wellat least I won't feel pain...)

~A few hours later~

Vincent: *Sits calmly on his couch, sipping an espresso while reading a paper on the stock market.* (I should sell those shares I bought from Shinra soon...) *His peaceful read is disturbed when he hears something heavy hit the front door.* What the hell?

Reno: *falls against the door, starts hitting his head against it. His arms and legs feeling to heavy to move.*

Vincent: *He rushes to the front door and opens it to find Reno on the ground with vomit on his face. He's shocked at first, then grabs Reno from under the arms and drags him inside.*

Reno: *shakes his head, his eyes go come into focus on Vincent.* Vvinny..Wwhere..How are you..here yo? *his head falls back, not feeling like holding it up*

Vincent: You're...at my house...*He lightly shakes Reno to bring him back.* Reno? Wake up

Reno: Sstop..shakin yo..Ggonna puke again... *slowly moves his hands to his stomach.*

Vincent: I'm sorry...*He stops shaking Reno and props him against the wall incase he vomits again.* (He's on something...)

Reno: *looks down, holds tightly on his stomach as he pukes on his lap. Dry heaves after before he leans back against the wall, not feeling the pain from his back* Ssorrry...

Vincent: No...no, don't worry about it...*He rubs Reno's arm, not wanting to leave him for a second.*

Reno: Nneed..to get back..to wwork... Ccan't lleave it tto,'daj...Ddon't..want him toto..be punished..

Vincent: No...you have to stay here...*He pulls out his cell phone to call Rufus.*

Rufus: Hello...This is Rufus...

Vincent: May I ask a favor of you, Mr. Shinra?

Rufus: Mr. Valentine...It is good to hear from you...What do you need? Reno again?

Vincent: No...but I would like to have your new recruit...I think his name is Kadaj.

Rufus: Okay...I believe he's free for a few hours...What time would you like him there and for how long?

Vincent: *He pretends to act interested.* Mm...can I have him all day? I'll pay double...

Rufus: Hmm..He does have other appointments...But I'll cancel them for you...I think you'll like him..he's very...innocent...But may I ask..did Reno do something to upset you last time?

Vincent: Nothing at all...*He feigns a seductive laugh.* I just want to try something different...

Rufus: Kadaj is different...I'll send him right away...Is that all you need?

Vincent: That's all...Thank you...*He quickly hangs up the phone.* Money talks...

Reno: Tthank..you yo...Ccan..I have water? My mmouth ttastes bad... *keeps looking down in his soiled lap*

Vincent: *He nods a ''yes'' and quickly gets up to get Reno a cup of water.* What happened to you...

Reno: Rrufus took mmy pills...Ssays no more yo..Tthat he hhas something sstronger..I..I feel..no pain yo..

Vincent: What...did he give you? *He brings the water over to Reno.*

Reno: *takes sips of the water.*II..don't know..He sstuck me in the arm yo...Said he got is off the street..

Vincent: *He turns his face away, trying to hide the few tears that fall.*

Reno: II..couldn't stop him...Had 'daj there..Didn't want hhim to get hurt to yo.. *looks down* II'm..sorry...

Vincent: *He leans in and rests his head on Reno's shoulder.* You have to get away from him...

Reno: II can't...Need him tto get Conner back yyo...I..I hhave to get a ggood place for him..I'm close to enough..

Vincent: Yes...you can...The answer is right in front of you...

Reno: Kkadaj..I..ccan't leave him yo..He..nneeds me..

Vincent: I'll think of something...*He tilts Reno's chin up and caresses his jaw line. He is then startled by a knock at the door.* That must be him...

Reno: I..ddon't want him to see me yo..He'll worry!

Vincent: You're in no contition to move...He'll help me take you upstairs...*He gets up to answer the door, looking back to make sure Reno is okay before he opens the door to see a shy, young, silver haired boy.*

Kadaj: *looks up, his eyes go wide* You! You're Rere's boyfriend! *looks sad* Yyou're cheatin on him!

Vincent: Shh...Reno's inside...and he's really sick. *He steps to the side to let Kadaj in.* Come in...

Kadaj: *gets worries and runs past Vincent, gasps at the sight of Reno and gets down on his knees hugs Reno's arm* Reno! Aare you okay?! Is is it from what boss gave you?

Reno: Hey 'daj...I just have a tummy ache..II'll be good tomorrow yo...So don't worry.

Vincent: Can you help me take Reno upstairs and give him a change of clothes? *He walks over to the right side of Reno and begins to lift him up.*

Kadaj: Yeah! *wraps his arms around Reno and helps Vincent lift Reno.* Where are we going?

Reno: *lets his head fall forward, weakly holds onto them* Tthe..cool bed yo..

Vincent: Let's get you cleaned up first...*He says lovingly as he and Kadaj carry Reno up the stairs.*

Kadaj: Yeah, you're smelly Rere'! *sniffs at Reno, shakes his head at the smell* Yucky!

Reno: *laughs softly* Yyou're puke doesn't smell like roses either yo..

Vincent: We're almost there...then we can help you put some clean clothes on...

Reno: Tthese...are all I have yo..My clothes are at home...

Kadaj: You can be naked them, Rere'! *giggles softly*

Vincent: *He laughs softly with Kadaj.* I'm sure you can wear something of mine...

Reno: Nnot..a suit yo..*groans as he feels something*Oh..no..IIt's...*starts to dry heave, tears come to his eyes from the force.*

Vincent: Hurry, take him to the toilet!

Kadaj: *hurries and sets Reno in front of the toilet, holds him upas Reno pukes out the water and what food is left.* Oh...Rere'..

Reno: *gives as few last heaves before he slumps in Kadaj's hold.* It's okay...I ddon't feel pain...Didn't know till it wwas comin up yo..

Vincent: *Runs a washcloth under cool water and dabs Reno's lips and chin.* Don't worry...you'll feel better once you're laying down and don't have to be moved...

Reno: On..the warm bed yo? I llike that bed...*tries to move closer to Vincent.*

Vincent: Yes...*He smiles faintly.* Let's get these soiled clothes off of you...

Kadaj: *giggles* I get to strip you! *starts to takes off Reno's shirt, making sure not to get anything on him. Balls it up and looks for somewhere to put it.* Um..'s boyfriend? Where do you want me to put this?!

Reno: You've..done it before yo...And I have to you, 'daj...Hhave you seen the ass cleaner?

Vincent: There's a dirty clothes hamper by the bath tub...

Kadaj: Okay!*gets up and goes to the hamper, puts the shirt in before he comes back.* No, not yet! But you can show me when you're better!

Vincent: Yes, when you're better...Kadaj, can you stay with Reno while I get something for him to wear?

Kadaj: Yeah! I'll get his pants off! *giggles again and starts to unzip Reno's pants.*

Reno: You..love doin this tome huh 'daj? *laughs softly, shives as their pulled off, letting to cool air hit his body.*

Kadaj: I'm making sure you get better!

Reno: Tthanks...Wwas today good yo?...No bad johns?

Kadaj: No, Rufus canceled all of my appointments today because he said that an important client called and wanted me!

Reno: Yyeah..Vinny did it so my jjohns wouldn't be givin to you ssince he wasn't gonna let me leave yo..So you have a day off yo

Kadaj: *He says in a quieter voice.* He sounds really nice...

Reno: Hhe is...More then he has to be..He says he lloves me yo...*whispers back to Kadaj, slowly moves his hand to hold on to Kadaj's*

Kadaj: Do you think he does?

Reno: He sseems too...Tthe looks he gives me sometimes..Are what I used to see my mom give to dad...Bbut it scares me yo..

Kadaj: He seems nice! Don't get scared if he really cares!

Reno: I.. just need time to get used to it yo..*smiles* He is...like a gentleman from the old days!

Kadaj: So...*He giggles softly.* What have you done with him?

Reno: He did me..I've blown him. And..he blew me! His first ime suckin cock! Aand he let me take him...I've..only had women who wanted that...and not for awhile yo..

Kadaj: He let you take him? That never happens! What was it like?

Reno: It was...I can't even think of a word to describe it yo! *smiles at Kadaj*

Kadaj: I'll have to try that sometime! *He smiles, then hears the door open, and acts like they have said nothing.*

Reno: *tries to wink at Kadaj, but instead blinks both eyes.* Hhey Vinny!

Vincent: I brought some clothes...they're bed clothes, but they will do until yours are washed...*He walks over to Reno and unfolds a baggy white cotton shirt and pants.*

Reno: Tthose will work..And they'll smell like you yo.. *smiles at Vincent, his eyes coming into focus on him.*

Vincent: *He smiles faintly back at Reno before carefully pulling the shirt over Reno's head.*

Reno: *shakes his head as it goes over, blushes at the fact Vincent is dressing him.* I'm ssorry yo..If I knew wwhat he gave me...mmaybe I could learn how tto stop it yo..

Vincent: Just relax...*He slides the pants on Reno over his legs and gives Reno a light kiss.* You have to rest now...

Reno: I...feel like rubber yo..And...*his eyes go unfocused as he minds goes away.*

Vincent: Let's just get him in my bed, Kadaj...

Kadaj: *looks worries at Vincent* Wwhat happened?! Iis Reno okay?!

Vincent: I think it's the drugs Rufus gave him...It should wear off in a few hours...

Kadaj: Hhe..ssaid Reno was bad...Tthis if I didn't listen to him..He wwould would do it to me too..

Vincent: I'll make sure that won't happen...*He says sternly as he grabs Reno's arm to lift him up.*

Kadaj: *helps Vincent pick Reno up, holding tightly to him.* Hhow...I'm oowned by Boss..

Vincent: I can already tell that I have control over your boss...And it's like I told Reno...Money talks.

Kadaj: Yyou do? Re're did say you were rich...Yyou'd do that ffor us?

Vincent: I would...Did your boss tell you how much I bought from him?

Kadaj: No...Hhe doesn't really tell me alot..Unless he wants it to hhurt me..

Vincent: *He sighs at Kadaj's comment.* Well...I did buy 1.5 million from him...

Kadaj: Really?! Wow! That's alot!!!

Reno: Huh? *comes back, looking around* Wwhat happened? Where are we yo?

Vincent: We're taking you to my bedroom...

Kadaj: Yeah! You went byebye but now you're back!

Reno: Oh..I keep doin that..I don't even remember comin to Vinny's...Jjust my last john..he got pissed..

Vincent: Don't worry about that...*He opens the door to the master bedroom while still holding onto Reno.* Help me lay him down, Kadaj.

Kadaj: Okay!! *quickly pulls the blankets down and helps Vincent lay Reno down.* Wow! It's a waterbed! That's so cool!

Reno: *moans softly as they lay him down, turns his head to breath in Vincent's scent on the pillows.*I know..I love this bed..So much better then mine yo!

Vincent: *He smiles.* It's the first and only bed you'll ever make love in...

Reno: *blushes.* I know..Another reason why I love it yo...Ccan I have the blanket?

Kadaj: *pulls the blanket up before he crawls up on it, sits beside Reno.* It is comfy! And fun! *wiggles his body, making the bed move.*

Vincent: *He laughs softly at Kadaj as he lays down next to Reno and wraps his arms around him.*

Reno: *moves closer to Vincent, turns his head to hide it in Vincent's neck.* I ddon't hurt...Iit scares me..II like it yo..

Vincent: Whatever he gave you wasn't meant to make you better. Don't take it ever again...

Reno: II'm...sscared yo..II can't ssay no to him..*moves closer.*II..don't want pain again!

Kadaj: Drugs are bad, Re're!

Reno: II know...Bbut he'll ggive it to mme again..Hhe's ggonna be ppissed! II was ssent away but one of the bbest clients..aand I'm missin more yo!

Vincent: I'll take care of it tomorrow...I'll pay for both of you...

Reno: He wwon't ggive me away...II make him to much money...I'm sstuck...*His mind goes away again.*

Kadaj: Did Re're go away again?

Vincent: Yeah...*He places his hand on Reno's forehead, then kisses it, wishing Reno was awake so he could kiss his lips.*

Kadaj: Do..you really love him?

Vincent: More than anything...*He stares at the passed out Reno as he moves closer on the bed.*

Kadaj: Hmm...More then..Your house?!

Vincent: More than my house...anything in it, or anything money could possibly buy

Kadaj: *smiles, giggles softly.* How about...Your weenie!

Vincent: *He laughs softly.* Yes...but I don't think Reno would be too happy with me if I got rid of that...

Kadaj: *giggles* Nope! Re're likes it to much!! He bragged to Elena about it!! Hmmm....How about..your..balls thingys!

Vincent: *He laughs a little harder.* Anything...

Kadaj: *giggles, smiles brightly at Vincent* I'm glad!! Re're needs someone to love him!! He's been lonely and doesn't take care of himself..He's to worried about everyone else!

Vincent: I knew the first time I looked into his eyes how much he needed someone...*He holds on tighter to Reno and lightly kisses his neck.*

Kadaj: Yeah...He's really nice! He was my first friend when I got to Shinra! He was there that day...*looks down*

Vincent: That must have been hell...What happened on your first day?

Kadaj: IIt was...Bboss..ssaid he wwanted to play..Seehow good I was..Hhe hurt my butt!!

Vincent: He forced you, didn't he?

Kadaj: I..ddidn't know wwhat he was doing! Nnisan's nnever ttold me about it..Bbut II would hear them.. II thought tthey were playin a game!!

Vincent: Nisans? And he must have been too rough with you...*He blushes.* Reno didn't hurt me...

Kadaj: Yeah! I have three nisans!! I'm the youngest! Mommy said I was special! But Loz said I was re..retared. *pouts,looks down.* He was a meanie!

Vincent: What do you think about yourself? Do you think you're retarded?

Kadaj: No! I..I'm just special and get to be a kid longer then most people! Aand my bbrain just works different then everyone elses!

Vincent: *He sighs.* I don't think you are...and your brain works the same as Reno's and mine...you just haven't had the same experience we have had.

Kadaj: Bbut..I like bein special...Mommy said I was her special boy!

Vincent: That's not what I mean...you are special...just like Reno is special to me...

Kadaj: *smiles.* I like you! Want to be my friend?!

Vincent: Sure...And you can come over any time...or if you need someplace safe.

Kadaj: Yay! I have a new friend! *wiggles excitedly in the bed.* Really?! You don't mind?

Vincent: No...There are a few guest bedrooms you can choose for a place to stay...because this room is for Reno and I...*He smiles and nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Kadaj: *giggles, grins at Vincent.* Okay! Is Reno going to live here? He says his...*thinks for a few seconds.* Lease! His lease is almost up!

Vincent: If he wants to...but this is where he stays when he comes to visit.

Kadaj: He was looking at places a few days ago! But he hasn't found one! There was this one place but it cost to much! *giggles softly.* He must really like this room then!

Vincent: I would like it if he decided to stay with me...I love him.

Kadaj: You'll have to ask him! He doesn't like to push himself on people! Plus..he doesn't like hand outs..

Vincent: I will...and I'll at least know he's safe when he comes home at night...He's been too busy to call me sometimes, or scared.

Kadaj: Yeah, I barely got to see him...And boss does this...He does it to show Reno he belongs to him.. *plays with the end of Reno's pony tail.*

Vincent: Not anymore...*He rests his head next to Reno's, turns on his side, and begins to fall asleep.* The guest bedrooms are down the hall...pick whichever you like.

Kadaj: Okay! Is..it okay if I watch tv downstairs? *gives Reno a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he gets off the bed.*

Vincent: It's fine...and don't be too shy to ask one of the maids to make something if you're hungry...

Kadaj: You have maids?! Wow! I loved talking to the maids at home! *walks over to the door.* Ccan..I check on Rere' later..I'll be quiet!

Vincent: Go ahead...*He says as he pulls the covers over his body and moves closer to Reno, missing his warmth.*

Kadaj: Okay! Have a good nap! *walks out of the room, quietly closes the door before he happily walks down the stairs.*

~A few hours later~

Reno: Mmm...*wakes up,feels the warm body pressed against him* Vvinny?

Vincent: Yes, Reno? *He says groggily, hearing Reno's voice.*

Reno: Hhow long was I out yo?

Vincent: About three hours...

Reno: Oh..I'm sorry.. *opens his eyes to look around.* Wwhere's 'daj?

Vincent: I think he's downstairs...and you don't have to apologies for anything...

Reno: Tthat's good..He needs a day off..*moves closer to Vincent, nuzzles at his neck* I don't feel as rubbery now...But the pain is still gone yo.

Vincent: Do you still feel sick to your stomach?

Reno: Yeah..It does yo.. *moves his hand down to rub his belly*

Vincent: Do you feel well enough to do this? *He moves closer as he kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: *moans softly, kisses back but doesn't open his mouth.* My breath stinks and I taste like puke yo...

Vincent: So...? I washed the vomit off of your face. *He softly nibbles Reno's lips.*

Reno: Mm..*Softly moans as he wiggles his hips, his mouth opens to let Vincent in.*

Vincent: *He breathes lightly into Reno's mouth as he kisses him.* I was worried about you...

Reno: Ssorry to..make you worry yo.. *slyly licks at Vincent's lips, moving his body even closer to Vincent.*

Vincent: Mm...I'll always worry, though...You mean everything to me.

Reno:*blushes, not used to this.* Rreally..Yyou do to me too..I think that's why I came to your place when I was out of it yo..

Vincent: I'm glad you came to me...because I would be even more concerned if something happened to you, and I wouldn't be there...

Reno: II just got hit yo...I puked on the john..*blushes* Rrufus is gonna have my ass...

Vincent: Where did he hit you? *He kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: My back..Where he thought it would hurt the most.. *sadly chuckles* Guess it's a good thing I'm on this shit...I didn't feel a thing yo..

Vincent: I'm sorry...*He whispers.* I wish I could take away all of your pain...

Reno: Ddon't be...It's my fault yo...But yyou can hhelp me...II'm gonna have to..*gulps* sstop my pills...

Vincent: I don't want you to take anything...because whenever you feel pain, I want you to be in my arms...

Reno: *hides his face in Vincent's neck.* Ookay...Bbut is advil okay..Wwhen I need it yo..

Vincent: Yeah...just nothing addictive...or illegal.

Reno: So..that means none of you..Cause you're very addictive yo.. *blushes at the cheesiness of that.*

Vincent: Mm...I'll let that slide too...*He trails his fingers down Reno's chest.*

Reno: *shivers, lightly arches.* Such..a nice master yo...And sexy!

Vincent: I'm not your master...I'm your lover, remember? *He slowly lifts Reno's shirt up and softly rubs his chest.*

Reno: Yyou can be both.. *blushes* I'd..llike for you to be my master sometimes... *moans softly, his nipples harden Vincent's hand passes over them.*

Vincent: Can you be mine this time? *He plays with Reno's hardened nipples.*

Reno: *moans, arches into Vincent's hand. Starts to rub his crouch against Vincent.* II..don't know..I still.. feel weak yo!

Vincent: I was thinking it may be easier for you if you're on top...because if I'm on top...I won't be able to hold back.

Reno: I.I don't mind yo..I ddon't want you to hhold back on me yo!.... II want all of you! *bites at Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Fine...but I want you to have me next time...*He rolls over so he's on top of Reno, straddling him.*

Reno: *moans, weakly thrusts up.* Yyess...whatever you wwant yo!...Pplease..I need you! *looks with pleading eyes*

Vincent: *He pulls down Reno's pants.* I need you too...desperately...*He looks into Reno's eyes as he unbuttons and unzips his suit pants.*

Reno: *wiggles his hips, making his cock bounce around. Grabs at Vincent's shirt, pulls at it, wanting it off.* Tthen..push that big cock of yours in me yo! ...II wwant to feel you in me!

Vincent: *He unbuttons his suit jacket and shirt exposing his pale, hard chest. He then throws the shirt and jacket to the side.* Then, spread your legs for me...*He rubs Reno's inner thighs.*

Reno: *quickly spreads his legs, pushes his hips up to show Vincent his neediness. Runs his hands over Vincent's chest, pinches at his nipples* So...pretty yo..

Vincent: *He moans softly at Reno's caresses and slowly moves in position to penetrate Reno.* So are you...*He runs his hands over Reno's chest and stomach.*

Reno: *shudders, arching into Vincent. His opening clenches in want.* PPlease..Ddon't make me wait yo!

Vincent: *He leans forward and breathes against Reno's skin as he enters Reno's ass.* Mm...you feel...so good...

Reno: Ahhh!! *moans loudly, only feeling pleasure, not pain. Wraps his arms around Vincent's neck, pulling his close*Soo..big!

Vincent: Ohh...*He moans against Reno's neck and holds onto Reno's hips as he begins to thrust.*

Reno: Yyess!! Mmore..go..deeper yo!! *moans as he moves his legs to wrap them around Vincent's. Clenches tightly, wanting more from Vincent.*

Vincent: I'll...give you more...*He thrusts hard enough to lift Reno's lower body off of the bed, making the water in the mattress slosh beneith them.*

Reno: Ffuck!!! Yessss!!!! *cries out as his prostate is hit, throws his head back in pleasure as he grabs onto Vincent's hair. Pulls as he attemps to thrust down.*

Vincent: Mm...yes...tell me how you want it! *He thrusts hard and between each thrust, he grinds the head of his cock roughly against Reno's prostate.*

Reno: Hhard!...II want tto..feel you..eeven after yyou're out yo!! *Tears of pleasure fall, pushes Vincent's head down, crushing his lips against Vincent's.* MMmmm!!!

Vincent: *He lifts Reno's legs up to rest on his shoulders, then he holds Reno down by his wrists, roughly nibbling Reno's lips as he puts his whole body into giving Reno pleasure.*

Reno: Ooohhh...god!!! *locks his ankles behind Vincent, moans loudly opens his mouth. Wanting to taste Vincent.* (Wwhy..ain't I cummin..II want ttoo yo!)

Vincent: *He breathes hotly on Reno's neck as he thrusts as hard as he can, wanting to hear Reno scream in pleasure.* I...love you...*He moans softly as he feels his climax approach.*

Reno: Ah!..Oh..VVin!!!! *screams out in pleasure, clenches hard around Vincent. Wanting to feel Vincent cum in him*

Vincent: Ohh...god...*He gives a last few thrusts before he reaches his climax and cums inside Reno.* Ahh...

Reno: Yesss! *moans loudly, grabbing tightly to Vincent. Clenches around him, wanting to get everything. Shudders, moves up to grind his dripping cock against Vincent*

Vincent: *He grabs Reno's dripping cock and begins to stroke it, wanting to see Reno cum.* Cum for me...*He grinds his softening cock inside Reno.*

Reno: Oh...Vinny!!!!! *Screams as he cums hard, his body shakes hard from the force. Digs his nails into Vincent's back.*

Vincent: *He arches his back in pleasure as he feels Reno dig his nails into his back. He then lays on top of Reno's body, breathing heavily from his release.*

Reno: *pants under Vincent, letting his legs fall to the bed. Nuzzles at him.* You're...amazin yo..My body is still tinglein!

Vincent: You're...amazing too...*He kisses Reno's neck.* I...love you...

Reno: *shivers, hugs Vincent tighter.* II..ccare for you...

Vincent: *He kisses Reno's neck and lips softly.* I can't live without you...

Reno: Yyou mean it? *shivers, softly clenches around Vincent.* II..don't think..I can without you yo..I rreally like yo..

Vincent: I do mean it...*He cups his hands around Reno's jaw line, looking into Reno's eyes before sweetly kissing Reno on the lips.*

Reno: *moans softly, nibbles on Vincent's lip.* I..don't want to lleave you yo... *hugs Vincent, feels goose bumps cover his arms and legs. Starts to shiver*

Vincent: Then...stay here with me...*He wraps his arms around Reno, once he feels Reno shiver.*

Reno: Mmy stomach hhurts yo...*his eyes water as his body starts to shake.*

Vincent: *He holds onto Reno tighter.* It will pass...and I'm not going to leave you...

Reno: Wwhat's happenin? It..hhurts yo..Aand I'm ccold! *shakes more, tries to curl up under Vincent.*

Vincent: It looks like...you're going through a withdraw...but give it some time, and stay with me, and it will pass...

Reno: I know what iit is! I've bbeen though it beffore yo! It jjust didn't hhurt so..ffuckin much! *Hisses at Vincent, hears something in the hallway. Jumps, clenching tightly around Vincent* Wwhat..was that!

Vincent: *He winces slightly as Reno clenches tightly around him.* It's probably Kadaj, or one of the maids...

Reno: It hhurts! Mmy wwhole body yo! II wwant it to sstop!

Vincent: (What the hell did Rufus give Reno?) Reno...*He softly kisses Reno's lips.* I'm right here...

Reno: *shudders, tears roll down his face. His eyes widen as he starts to try and push Vincent out, wanting to move away.* II..hhave to use tthe bathrroom!!

Vincent: Sure...*He quickly pulls out of Reno.* Do you...need any help?

Reno: *quickly gets up, falls back down on the bed. Letting out a cry.* Yyess..Pplease yo!! *shakily reaches out for Vincent.*

Vincent: *He pulls Reno's pants up, then his own before he reaches his arms out to help Reno up.*

Reno: *holds on tightly to Vincent, his muscles not wanting to move.* Quickly yo!!

Vincent: *He quickly carries Reno out of the master bedroom and to the bathroom.* Do you still need me?

Reno: Nno..Jjust sit me on the ttoilet yo! II'll call when I'm done..*pushes down his pants, more tears fall.*

Vincent: *He nods and helps Reno sit down on the toilet.* Call for me if you need anything...*He quickly leaves the bathroom and closes the door.*

Reno: *shivers as he uses the bathroom, hugs himself as he nose starts to run as well.* (This hurts so much yo...II want it to stop!)

Vincent: *He stands outside of the door, listening to Reno incase he feels he needs to come in to help.*

Reno: *after a few minutes he reaches for the toilet paper and cleans himself up, flushes the toilet as he gets more to wipe his nose.* Vvinny...

Vincent: Yes? *He cracks the door open, making sure to give Reno some privacy.*

Reno: I'm d...Nnevermind..*blushes when he has to go again, lets out a little cry.* II want it too stop yo..

Vincent: *He closes the door again to give Reno some respect.* Do you need something for your stomach?

Reno: II don't think..I can kkeep anything down yyo...

Vincent: Call me if you need me again...I don't mind...

Reno: Ookay...*hugs himself tighter, more tears falling.* (I hhate this..first vomit..nnow the shits! II want it to sstop yo!)

Vincent: Reno...Do you need me?

Reno: Nnoo..I jjust have the sshits yo...

Vincent: All right...*He leans against the door.*

Reno: *grabs the toilet paper again and cleans himself, gets more to wipe his face off.. Jumps when hears his phone vibrate, shakily picks up his pants and takes it out* Hhelllo? *he whispers*

Rufus: Reno! Why did you miss your appointments today?

Reno: *shakes harder.* I..I ppucked oon a john yo..II keep ppukin and nnow I ccan't get of tthe toilet!

Rufus: So? Some johns like that, you know...

Reno: I kknow...Bbut he ddidn't...Hehit me aand sent mme away yo..I..I hurt sso much! Mmake iit stop pplease!

Rufus: I can only make it stop if I give you some more...Do you want that?

Reno: *lets out a sob, hugs himself tightly.* I..I..ddon't know..IIt hurts ssoo..bbad!!! (I don't kknow..Iif I ddo, I can't bbe with Vvinny..I don't wwant to llose him...But it hurts so fuckin bbad yo!)

Rufus: Well? Are you?

Reno: II..need it! *lets out loud sobs, shakes sohard he falls off the toilet. Cries out in pain.*

Rufus: That's my pet...*He hangs up the phone.*

Vincent: *He hears a loud thud in the bathroom and he opens the door quickly and sees Reno crying on the floor.* Reno! *He runs over to Reno and sits next to him on the floor.*

Reno: *clutching to his phone, cries harder as he hears Vincent. Tries to move away.* Nnoo..II'm nnot ggood for yyou...Wweak yo!

Vincent: Reno...please don't do this to me...*He moves closer to Reno and holds out his arms.*

Reno: Hhe..ccalled.. SSaid..he'd mmake iit go awway yo! *curls up, his body shaking hard from the withdraw and his sobs* Ccan't..ssay no..Hhis ppet!

Vincent: No...He's lying! He doesn't care about you! If you let me...I'll take all of your pain away...*He wraps his arms around Reno, wanting to feel the warmth of Reno's shaking body.*

Reno: *sobs against Vincent, holding onto his tightly. His nails digging deep into his arms.* II'm...jjust a pet...Don't ddeserve you..MMake it stop yo!!

Vincent: *He lays Reno down on the carpeted floor of the bathroom.* You deserve all of me...*He lays next to Reno and holds him tight while softly kissing Reno's neck and jaw.*

Reno: *curls up to Vincent, holds tighter as his body tremors.* It..hhurts yo...Mmake it sstop!

Vincent: *He pulls Reno closer and whispers.* I'll love you until all you can feel is me...*He softly rubs the curves of Reno's ass.*

Reno: *moans softly* MMy..ass..hhurts yo.. *cries softly* Ttake me to the wwarm bed..

Vincent: That sounds wonderful...*He gives Reno a kiss before helping him off of the floor.*

Reno: *grips tightly to Vincent, his legs shaking.* My pphone..nneed phone...'daj may ccall...

Vincent: Kadaj is here...*He rubs Reno's arms to comfort him.*

Reno: Oh..sstill need..El'..wwill be wworried yo.. *leans against Vincent, hides his face in Vincent's neck*

Vincent: It will be alright...*He kisses Reno's neck as he helps Reno back to the master bedroom.*

Reno: Mmake..the pain..ggo away yo! *tries to stop his tears, hating looking weak in front of Vincent.*

Vincent: I'll make all the pain go away...*He kisses Reno's neck as he opens the door to the bedroom and doesn't bother to close it as he lays Reno down on the bed.*

Reno: *curls up on the bed, hugs his knees.* Kknock me out..II can't ssleep yo...

Vincent: *He lays down, then pulls Reno on top of him.* I won't knock you out...but you can love me...if you feel up to it...

Reno: It..hhurts to mmove yo.. *buries his face in Vincent's neck, grabbing onto his jacket.*

Vincent: It will take the pain away...*He runs his fingers across Reno's lips.*

Reno: *opens his mouth, letting Vincent's fingers in his mouth. Accidently bite down on then as another tremor runs though him.*

Vincent: *He moans softly as he feels Reno bite down on his fingers and looks into Reno's eyes with need.*

Reno: Ccan..yyou ride me aggain yo? I'll...ttake you aagain when I ddon't hurt...

Vincent: I'd love to...*He looks into Reno's eyes as he slides his pants off, then uses his moist fingers to rub his opening to tease Reno.*

Reno: *whines, shudder as he feels himself getting hard.* Pplease..don't tease..Mmake the pain go awway yo!! Please!! *looks up with bloodshot, needy eyes.*

Vincent: I will...but aren't you going to get me ready? *He pops his finger in and out of his opening, moaning softly.*

Reno: Yyou..seem to bbe doin a ggood job yyo! *shakily spits on his hand and rubs his cock to make it slick*

Vincent: *He breathes heavily as he watches Reno lube his cock up.* Are you ready for me?

Reno: Yyeah..Tthis will hhave to do yo.. *moves his hand to hold his cock at the base, keeping it still from Vincent.* Pplease..it hhurts..ssoo much!

Vincent: *He crawls into Reno's lap and lowers himself onto Reno's cock, moaning from pain and pleasure as he's stretched.*

Reno: *moans loudly as Vincent lowers himself, his body shakes harder.* Oh..ggod! Ffeels...shit!

Vincent: *He softly clenches around Reno's cock.* Make me...feel your hard cock inside of me...

Reno: *grabs onto Vincent's hips as he collets his streath and starts to thrust hard into Vincent, moaning at the feeling of Vincent clenching.* Ffuck...ohh ggod! Feels.. great!

Vincent: *He throws back his head in pleasure and arches his back.* Yes...Reno! Fuck me...until you feel...no more...pain!

Reno: *thrusts faster into Vincent, moves one hand to stroke Vincent's cock as he does.* Yyes!! My..Vvinny!

Vincent: *He locks his arms around Reno's neck while looking into Reno's eyes. He moves his hips back and forth, bringing even more pleasure to his body.* My god...(I feel like I'm dying from pleasure!) *He gasps as Reno repeatedly hits his prostate.* Reno!

Reno: Yyes..Ssay me name..Sscream it yo!! *slams up into Vincent, the pleasure over taking the pain in his body. Stroke Vincent's dripping cock faster* Ffuck..II want to ssee you ccum!!

Vincent: Ahhh...just...a little...more! Hharder...*He holds on tight to Reno's body and rubs his dripping cock against Reno's stomach as he moves his hips furiously.*

Reno: *puts all of his body into thrusting harder into Vincent, digs his nail into Vincent's dripping slit.* Ccum yo...

Vincent: Ohhh...Reno...*He clenches tight around Reno's cock as he cums into Reno's hand and both of their stomachs.*

Reno: Vvincent!!! *Screams as he cums hard into Vincent, his body shakes harder as he sees white. Passes out from the force of the release and the stress on his body*

Vincent: *He moans softly as he feels Reno's hot cum inside of him for the first time, then he holds onto Reno as he feels Reno pass out.*

Kadaj: *Runs in the room.* Are you guys okay?! I...Oh!! I'm sorry!...Why is Re're sleeping?

Vincent: *He blushes slightly as Kadaj runs in.* We're fine...and...he just had too much fun...

Kadaj: *giggles, blushing lightly* Okay! Are you hungry? The cook made yummy food!

Vincent: Mm...I'm not that hungry, but once Reno wakes up, I'll ask him...

Kadaj: Okay! I'll tell them to save some for Re're! *walks out*

Vincent: *He lovingly nuzzles Reno's neck and rubs Reno's shoulders and arms.*

Reno: *his body still shakes in his passed out state, groans in pain as he tries to roll over, still inside Vincent.*

Vincent: *He holds Reno up, against his body.* Reno...

Reno: *moans as he wakes up, panics at being held and starts to thrash around* Nnoo! Ddon't hurt..Pplease!!!

Vincent: *He moans as Reno's cock moves inside of him.* Reno...I'm right here...

Reno: *looks up with teary eyes* Vvinny?

Vincent: Yes, I'm here...and in your arms...

Reno: It..hhurts again..II wwant to go assleep again yo! *grabs tightly to Vincent, crying softly*

Vincent: Okay...lay down with me...*He softly kisses Reno's lips as he pulls Reno down onto the bed.*

Reno: *curls up to Vincent, hiding his face in Vincent's hair.* I.. wwant this to sstop..It hhurts so bad yyo..

rcreekus: Vincent: You're staying with me tonight...I'm not going to let you leave my side...I love you...

Reno: Hhe's..nnot gonna ggive me up..He'll do aanything to gget me yo! *holds Vincent closer.*

Vincent: He may have your body...But I have your love and trust...Two things your boss never will have...

Reno: Nnever...*looks up* Yyou'll protect Kkadaj wwon't you? I'll ppay you bback yo!

Vincent: No...don't pay me back...You need that to get your little brother back...

Reno: Yyeah..I mmailed him tthe letter todday yo..Bbefore my ffirst john...II hope he wwrites bback soon..II miss 'im.. *holds on tighter as he shakes hard, cries out softly in pain from his muscle cramping*

Vincent: And...I also heard from Kadaj that you need a place to stay...

Reno: Yyeah..My pplace isn't.. iin a bad side of ttown yo...Aand I only have one room yo..He'll nneed one..

Vincent: Stay with me then...You don't have to worry about rent or room...

Reno: *looks up in shock.* Wwhat? II...my bro tthou..

Vincent: I'm serious...Will you stay with me?

Reno: I..I don't kknow…Wwhat if yyou get bbored of me..I'll bbe homeless..and they'll take hhim away yo! *keeps shaking in Vincent's arms, trying to hide in Vincent.*

Vincent: I won't let that happen to you...*He kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Yyou..don't mmind Conner llivin here ttoo yo? *shivers*

Vincent: I've never been around children much...but I wouldn't mind...

Reno: II'll ppay for him...He's mmine to look affter yo...*closes his eye, nuzzles closer to Vincent. His legs jerk up, hitting Vincent in the jewels*

Vincent: *His face tenses up* Fu...ck...Reno...

Reno: I'm ssorry! Fforgive me yo! *curls up, wraps his arms around his head. Trying to protect himself from the hit he's expected*

Vincent: *He catches his breath.* It's...okay...But...my god...

Reno: I..I'll move awway yo..I'm ssorry... *tries to wiggle out of Vincent's grasp.*

Vincent: No...stay here...*He holds on tight to Reno.*

Reno: Yyou sure? I..ddidn't mean too..Tthey moved on ttheir own yo! II'm sorry..I know hhow it hurts...

Vincent: Yeah...you didn't do it on purpose...

Reno: WWant me to turn 'round..Sso if i do iit again..I wwon't hurt them yo?

Vincent: No...I want to see your face...*He smiles faintly.*

Reno: Wwhy?..It's ssnoty and teary...Nnot my hottest yo... *nuzzles at Vincent's neck again, loving the scent of Vincent.*

Vincent: I still want to face you if I talk to you...And your face is too pretty...even if you're crying,

Reno: *blushes hard, grips Vincent's hair tighter as pain runs though him.* Sso..you rreally want me tto yo?

Vincent: Yes...I want it more than you can imagine...

Reno: Ookay...Bbut I wwant to pay a little yo! Aand anything Conner wwill need...

Vincent: Okay...but don't think that you owe me any rent...I also told Kadaj that he can come here if he needs a safe place to be...

Reno: Tthat will be good...Boss knows wwhere he lives and ggoes tthere sometimes to gget him yo...

Vincent: What do you want me to do if somehow Rufus finds out you live here?

Reno: I..I don't know..Hhe'd do aanything to get me bback! I'm..not suppose to hhave a boyfriend...Jjust be his ppet yo...

Vincent: I do have a gun...and I'm damn good at using it...*He runs his hand down Reno's chest, making what he said sound provocative.*

Reno: II don't want yyou to go tto jjail yo! *shudders at Vincent's hand, moves it closer.* Iit's not fun...

Vincent: I'd do anything to keep you safe...

Reno: I..wwant you to be safe too yo! Ccan..I see you shoot sometime? *blushes lightly, shakily rubs his hand over Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: Yeah...*He blushes.* I have a gun case downstairs...but I keep my favorite one in my closet...

Reno: Ccan I see it yo? *giggles softly.* I would say your favorite one is here! *lightly grinds against Vincent's cock, bites his lip at the oain of moving.*

Vincent: *He blushes and slowly moves off of Reno's cock.* Of course...I had it custom made for me...*He pulls up and zips his pants as he walks to the closet.*

Reno: Wwhy..do you always put your ppants back on yo? I don't have mine on! *shivers as he feels Vincent's warmth gone, curls up tightly.*

Vincent: It's a force of habit I guess...Do you want me naked? *His voice muffled by the clothes.*

Reno: *blushes, shakily plays with the blanket.* I..wwouldn't mind yo..I like to look at you!

Vincent: *He pulls out a large, heavy box, then stands up, and takes his pants off before he bends down again to open the box.*

Reno: *moans softly at the sight of Vincent's freshly fucked ass, Vincent's own 'gun' hanging between his legs. Licks his lips as he keeps looking.* Mmuch better yo..

Vincent: *He looks back at Reno with his roughed up hair in his face as he takes out his three barreled gun.*

Reno: Wow! Tthat's..fuckin sweet yo! Ccan..I touch it?

Vincent: Yes...*He brings the gun over and lays it in Reno's lap.* That's Cerberus...*He points to the small, sleek statue of a three headed dog on the end of the barrel

Reno: I..I think I remember that..A ggreek myth right yo? *tries to pick it up, but his hands shake to much to get a good hold of it. So just flips it over.* It's heavy...

Vincent: I thought it would be appropriate to name a three barreled gun Cerberus, don't you think? *He picks the heavy gun up with ease.*

Reno: Yeah! *blushes.* Now yyou've made me feel even wweaker yo!

Vincent: I'm sorry...It's just when you learn to wield weapons, you get used to their heaviness..

Reno: I guess...*laughs softly.* My weapon is a pipe or a stick yo..Not very heavy!

Vincent: Maybe I can teach you to shoot sometime?

Reno: II..don't really like guns yo...Gettin shot hhurts... *holds on tighterto the blanket.*

Vincent: It's okay...I'm not so much a violet person...I just enjoy the feel of having a gun in your hand...that rush of adrenaline...

Reno: You..rreally are a perfect gentlemmen yo! *chuckles softly, his teeth chatter.* I'm...ccold...

Vincent: *He places the gun back in its case then lays across the bed, his perfect body sprawled out in front of Reno.*

Reno: *shudders at the sight, curls up tighter.* Ccan..you hold mme again? Pplease yo! *looks down, his teeth keep chattering*

Vincent: You don't have to ask me...*He cocks his head to the side to look up at Reno.* I love holding you...

Reno: *Bites his lip as he slowly moves under to blanket to Vincent, tears come again when he finally gets there. Curls up next to him, nuzzles at Vincent.*

Vincent: *He wraps his arms around Reno's waist.* Are you crying...because you're in pain...or...

Reno: It hhurts to mmove yo..Aand..II can't ffall asleep! II..wwant to sleep!

Vincent: Hold onto me as long as you need to...*He plays with Reno's hair to calm him.*

Reno: *purrs softly at Vincent plays with his hair, closes his eyes as he snuggles closer to Vincent.* Yyou..don't mmind yo?

Vincent: You're my lover...we're supposed to hold eachother...

Reno: I llike it yo..I..think I'm....*passes out again, his body not able to take it anymore.*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno when he notices that he has passed out.* (At least he can sleep...)

Reno: *keeps shaking in his sleep, his mouth falling open as he softly snores.*

Vincent: *He smiles when he hears Reno begin to snore, then closes his eyes.*


	4. Chapter 4

~A week later~

Reno: *sighs as he sets the box in his arms on the floor of Vincent's house.* That's all yo!

Vincent: I'll take this upstairs...

Reno: I'll take one up to yo! *grabs a box and walks to the stairs, happy his body doesn't hurt as bad now,*

Vincent: *He puts the several boxes down on the floor of his master bedroom, then wipes the sweat from his brow.* At least, it's done...

Reno: Yeah..and I was gonna keep my PO. box till I get a letter from Conner yo...It should be soon I hope!

Vincent: We can go together, if you want...*He walks over to the bed and lays down, tired from carrying heavy boxes.*

Reno: Sure! I haven't checked it today! Aand..*lays down next to Vincent, rests his head on Vincent's chest.* II have to see boss today..If I get to read Conner's letter..That will make it bbetter yo!

Vincent: What time do you have to see your boss?

Reno: 'round six...Unless he calls to tell me to come in before then yo..*traces over Vincent's chest with his fingers.*

Vincent: *He moans softly at Reno's touches.* Are you...implying something?

Reno: Huh? *looks up at Vincent, starts to do doddle now.* What you mean yo?

Vincent: Oh nothing...*He teases, then takes Reno's hand and kisses his fingers.*

Reno: *shivers at the kisses, flips over so he's on top of Vincent.* Tell me yo!

Vincent: Do I have to? *He takes one of Reno's fingers into his mouth.*

Reno: Mmm...Yes, you do! *pulls his finger out before pushing it back in.*

Vincent: You want to take me, don't you...You've been acting flirty all day, and you think I haven't noticed...

Reno: You've been teasin me all day! Show off that perfect body yo! *starts to rub himself against Vincent, slips a hand under Vincent's shirt.*

Vincent: So you put the blame on me? *He reaches around and lightly gropes Reno's ass.*

Reno: *moans softly as he pushes his ass back into Vincent's hand, moving his hand up Vincent's toned chest. Pulls at his nipple, wanting it hard.* It's my nature to act like this yo! So it's your fault!

Vincent: But...I do this because I love you...and I love the feeling of being as close as I can...Making love to you is one thing I'll never get tired of...

Reno: Tthat's cause I'm so good at it yo! *sits up and pulls his shirt off, grabs the ends of Vincent's and takes it off too.* Mmm...it looks yummy! *leans down and takes the nipple he was playing with in his mouth as he moves his hand to Vincent's other one.*

Vincent: Mm...It wouldn't matter if you were good at it or not...*He moans softly and arches his chest.* I would still want you...

Reno: *nips at the hard bud, sucking hard wanting to leave a mark of Vincent. Grinds his groin hard against Vincent, moaning softly*

Vincent: Ahh! *He moans as Reno marks his body, then he begins to take off his pants.*

Reno: *pulls at Vincent's nipple with his teeth before he lets go.* You like that yo? Havin my mark on you? *moves to Vincent's other nipple, giving it the same attention.*

Vincent: I love it...because it will let everyone know that you're with me...*He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.* Mark me...again...

Reno: *purrs and releases Vincent's nipple, licking his way to Vincent's neck before he starts to suck again, biting at the skin.* (He's mine..Rreally all mine yo!)

Vincent: Haaahhh...Reno...*He moans softly and tilts his neck to the side as he runs his hands down Reno's back.* (When...will he tell me that he loves me?)

Reno: Mmm. *moves over slightly before he starts to suck again, wanting to cover Vincent's neck in his marks. Slips his hand down Vincent's boxers, lightly pulls at Vincent's curly patch of hair to tease him.*

Vincent: Reno...Don't...tease me...*He moans as he feels Reno's hand come daringly close to his hardening cock.*

Reno: You do it to me all the time yo... *breaths hotly over Vincent's neck, start to slowly suck and nips his way down as he wraps his hand around Vincent's hard cock, stroking him.*

Vincent: Mmm...*He moves his hips in rhythm with Reno's hand and gasps as Reno breathes on his neck.*

Reno: *licks his way down, dips his tongue into Vincent's belly button.* You're so hard..I can barely get my hand 'round it yo! *pulls down Vincent's boxers.* MMmm...so yummy..

Vincent: Are you...going to give me a blow job? *He blushes at his own question, but he only grows harder at the thought of Reno with his mouth around his cock.*

Reno: *smirks when he feels Vincent grow harder in his hand.* I can't say no when he wants it so bad yo..And I've missed your taste! *licks at the top of Vincent's large mushroom shape head, smiles when it jumps* I haven't even done anything!

Vincent: *He grabs onto the sheets as he feels Reno's tongue.* You feel...so good...Oh, Reno...*He begins to thrust his hips up.*

Reno: *smiles and hotly breathes over the head as he talks.* I love your reactions yo..It's like you're a virgin gettin blown for the first time! *quickly takes Vincent's in his mouth, sucks on the head before he starts to bob up and down.*

Vincent: *He moans in pleasure and spreads his legs for Reno, wanting to feel Reno's entire mouth around him.*

Reno: *moans softly as he hears Vincent, starts to grind his cock against the bed as he takes Vincent in deeper, sucking hard as he does.*

Vincent: *He wraps his legs around Reno's neck, moaning as he begins to thrust into Reno's mouth.* So...Oh...my god...

Reno: (He's a face fucker..I'm gonna have to tease him 'bout this yo!) *smiles around Vincent, keeps suck as he lets Vincent take control, licks at the large vein on the underside.*

Vincent: *His legs tighten around Reno's neck as his cock drips with precum, now swollen from being rock hard.*

Reno: *moves his hand down to massage Vincent's balls as he deepthroats him, tightens his throat around him* (Fuck..I can't get over how big he is yo!)

Vincent: Ohh...yes, Reno...*He moves his hips so he thrusts faster into Reno's mouth, on the verge of reaching his climax.*

Reno: (Good thing I'm used to this! Or I'd be bawlin and gaggin yo!) *pulls back before he deepthroats him again, tighten and releasing his throat around Vincent. Wanting his treat he quickly enters one finger into Vincent's tight ass, rubbing at his prostate.*

Vincent: Ahhh! *He thrusts into Reno's mouth as he cums when Reno enters his finger.*

Reno: *moans loudly around Vincent's cock as he cums as well from the sight of Vincent releasing, swallows what he can of Vincent's cum, some leaking out of the corners of his mouth.*

Vincent: *He watches Reno swallow most of his juices, loving how his cum is dripping from his lover's mouth.* (He looks...so beautiful right now...)

Reno: *pants as he slowly pulls back, licking Vincent clean before he lets go with a pop. Licks up the cum that escaped.* Mmm...You taste so good yo! *softly kisses the head of Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: *His legs relax from being around Reno's neck.* And...you're amazing...

Reno: *smirks and crawls up Vincent's body.* You know..If I wasn't so good at this..I could never take your face fuckin yo! You're lucky I have no gag reflex!

Vincent: I'm sorry...I just got really into it...*He smiles faintly.* I didn't mean to be rough...

Reno: You weren't yo! I liked it! See! My voice is still here so you weren't to rough! *kisses at Vincent's chest.* I like when you get into it..I get to see the wild side of you!

Vincent: *He blushes lightly.* I...love getting a little wild...(He still...hasn't told me...)

Reno: Me too! And I think you can get even wilder yo! *wiggles a bit.*I hate cummin in my pants! Feels weird yo!

Vincent: *He blushes a little more.* Wilder...?

Reno: Yeah! You have it in you! Is there anything you've wanted to do yo? *starts to doddle on Vincent's chest again.*

Vincent: I would...like it if you put chocolate syrup all over my body...and lick it off...*He blushes and looks down.*

Reno: *laughs softly and tilts Vincent's face up.* That sounds great yo! And don't worry! I've done everything from fistin to golden showers! Nothing is to kinky for me yo!

Vincent: I would...love that...*He looks into Reno's eyes, then hears his cell phone go off.* I...should answer that...

Reno: Okay yo! I'm gonna take my pants off! *smiles as he rolls off of Vincent, reaches down to unbutton his pants.*

Vincent: *He reaches for his cell phone left on the night stand, and answers it. From his tone, one could tell that it involved business.* Where...? Berlin? *He huffs and rubs the corners of his eyes.* I...understand...Yes, Berlin...

Reno: *kicks his soiled pants and boxers off, moves closer to Vincent. Cocks his head as he looks at his curiosity.*

Vincent: I'll call you back later...*He hangs up the phone, then stares into the distance, then wraps an arm around Reno.*

Reno: *moves closer to Vincent, nuzzles at his cheek* What's goin on yo?

Vincent: They...want me to work in Berlin for a month...

Reno: *freezes* Wwhat? Why? Ccan't you do it hhere yo?

Vincent: No...they want me in Berlin...*He begins to play with the bed sheets, folding then in his hand.*

Reno: Bbut..can't yyou say no yo? (No..I don't want him to leave! Wwhat if he decides he doesn't like me anymore! Or he meets ssomeone there! Wwho's clean!) *tears come to his eyes.*

Vincent: I told him I would call back...but it doesn't look like I can get out of this...It's how I make a living...

Reno: Bbut..II don't wwant you toto leave yo!! *hugs Vincent tightly*

Vincent: (Does it matter? Will I have someone to come back to?) I know...

Reno: (Hhe's bein a little cold..Ddoes..hhe want to gget away from me? II don't want to lose him yo! I..I) Love him... *tears fall.*

Vincent: *He sees a few tears fall from Reno's eyes.* (Please...don't do this to me...) *He moves closer to Reno, resting his head on his shoulder.*

Reno: I..I..llove you..Pplease don't lleave me yo!! *cries as he hugs Vincent tighter.*

Vincent: What...? (Did I hear...what I thought I heard...) *He looks into Reno's eyes, wanting to make sure he's not dreaming.*

Reno: I...I llove you, Vvincent..I love you yo! *cries as he keeps repeating 'love you'*

Vincent: *He holds on tight to Reno as he cries.* (I'm...not dreaming...) I love you...*He turns his body so he can cradle Reno in his arms.*

Reno: II..ddon't..wwat you ttoto..lleave! Eeveryone II love lleaves me yo! *curls up in Vincent's arms, letting out sobs.*

Vincent: I'll come back...I promise...I'm not leaving you...

Reno: Wwhat if yyou meet someoone there? II ddon't wwant to llose you yo!

Vincent: Do you trust me? *He says softly while rubbing Reno's back.*

Reno: Yyeah..But yyou can do ssoo much better then mme yo!..I..I can nnever give yyou kids!

Vincent: *He whispers.* Would you want me to leave? Because...I know I can't live without you...

Reno: No! Nnever! II'd ddie without you yo!!! *sloppily kisses Vincent, holding his closer.*

Vincent: *Surprised by the kiss, he moans as he feels Reno's lips touch his. He then returns the kiss, holding Reno as close as he can.*

Reno: II love you..with mmy life yo! I nnever wwant to leave you! *kisses him again*

Vincent: Come with me to Berlin...*He sweetly kisses Reno.*

Reno: *lets more tears fall.* I..I can't...II hhave to wwatch out for 'daj..Aand bboss would nnever let me go ffor a month yo! Pplus lil' bbro..I'm gettin close!

Vincent: I still have to call that man back...Maybe I can work something out?

Reno: *sniffs.* Ookay yo...Can I hhold you? II don't wwant to let ggo!

Vincent: We're official now...You don't have to ask...*He wraps his strong arms around Reno tight, not wanting to let him go.*

Reno: I..sstill don't wwant to ruin iit yo... *hides his face in Vincent's neck, not wanting to forget his scent.*

Vincent: Shh...*He silent Reno with a kiss.*

Reno: *kisses back, holding Vincent tighter as he tries to calm down.* Ccall him..I..I want to know hhow much time I have left with yyou yo...

Vincent: *He picks up his phone again and calls back his business partner.* Yes...when am I scheduled to leave? Friday? And...you're sure that there's nothing I can do to finish this at home? *He pauses as he listens to the answer.* Alright...goodbye. *He hangs up.* I'm leaving on Friday morning...We'll only have two days together...

Reno: Wwe'll jjust have to mmake the most of it yo..*hugs him tighter.*Ccan..I call you wwhen your ggone?

Vincent: You can call me at night...and text during the day incase I'm in a meeting...

Reno: Ookay..I'll..cclean the house..II can unpack then yo..II want to spend as mmuch time aas I can wwith you yo...*looks down* I wwish..I ddidn't have to see boss...

Vincent: You don't have to worry about cleaning...or unpacking...that's why I have maids...And you can spend more time with me...in my warm bed.

Reno: I do love your bed..*nuzzles Vincent's cheek.* We can even eat in bed yo!

Vincent: *He blushes as he thinks provocatively of Reno's comment.* Yes, we can...

Reno: *giggles.* You havin dirty thoughts yo? Bad Vinny!

Vincent: Maybe a few...*He blushes.*

Reno: Care to tell me yo?I love when you're dirty! *smiles at Vincent.*

Vincent: Well...you practically ate my cock not too long ago...

Reno: *giggles* Yep! And it was yummy yo!

Vincent: So...do you want to have something else? *He nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: I am gettin hungry yo..The movin and suckin drain my energy yo! Plus cryin my eyes out... *shivers, tilts his head over.*

Vincent: I'll be right back...*He gets up from the bed and uses the wall phone to call a maid.* Can you bring some food up to my room? Yes...*He whispers into the phone.* And some chocolate syrup...

Reno: *rolls over onto his belly and watches Vincent, smacking his lips together.* Mm...I love lookin at you! *grabs his cell phone to get a few more pictures.* Turn around, I want to see your gun yo!

Vincent: *He smirks and hangs up the phone before turning around.* Is that what you call it now?

Reno: *snaps a few more pictures, quickly sends them to Elena.* Yep! It's my favorite 'gun' yo! Always loaded and ready ta shoot! *winks at Vincent, taking one last picture.*

Vincent: *He softly rubs the head of his cock, slightly swaying his hips in front of Reno.* Anytime you want to use it...

Reno: *moans softly, blushes as his body starts to react to the sight.* Ccan..we wait till after I eat yo?

Vincent: Yeah...*He smirks, enjoying teasing Reno before he lays back on the bed with Reno and pulls the covers over the both of them.*

Reno: *moves closer to Vincent, pushing himself against Vincent as he intertwines their legs. Shudders as he feels his cock rub against Vincent's.* I..wwish we could lay like this forever yo..

Vincent: *He holds onto Reno, rubbing his back before resting his hands on Reno's hips.* I do too...

Reno: I'm..gonna miss not havin you hold me at night...I got so used to it yo..I can barely take a nap with out you! *nuzzles Vincent's neck, licks at his mark.*

Vincent: You can call me every night before you fall asleep. *He kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: *smiles as he licks again, nips at it.* Have you ever had phone sex before yo?

Vincent: *His whole body flushes with heat.* No...*He tries to hide his face in Reno's chest and pillows.*

Reno: Do you want too? It's fun! Maybe I can even send you naughty pics? I have a few toys I'll use when I think of you yo! *grabs Vincent's head, raising it up to kiss his nose.*

Vincent: It sounds like fun...*He blushes as Reno kisses his nose.* And...make sure you take pictures of you using the toys...*He blush turns a deeper red.*

Reno: Oh I will! I want to hear you moan as you look at them yo! *laughs softly at Vincent's blush.* I love how innocent you can be...*gives him a lick.*

Vincent: Well...I've never...done things like this before...But, I like it...

Reno: I know! That's why I love it yo! Virgins were always my favorite jobs...I love seein the look of people's face when they try something new and like it yo! I want ta teach you everything...*smiles at Vincent.*

Vincent: What else do you want to teach me? *He traces his fingers across Reno's chest.*

Reno: *shivers, arches lightly.* Mmm...ever had sex in public yo? You know, like at the movies or a park?

Vincent: N...no...*He plays with the sheets.*

Reno: It's fun! One time in high school, me and a friend snuck out and went to the elementary school and fucked on the slide yo! I got so worked up, just thinkin of gettin caught! *shivers as he remembers.*

Vincent: Where...would you like to do that? I'm thinking the restaurant I took you to?

Reno: That's good! I can blow ya under the table yo..The waitress will come and you'll have ta keep in the moans while I deepthroat you! *lightly rubs against Vincent, his body reacting to his thoughts.*

Vincent: Or...I could put it in you when you sit on my lap...And you'd have to keep your moans in...*He teases Reno until he hears a knock at the door.* Come in...

Reno: Mm..I'd love that yo..And I'm good at it..I didn't make a noise when I did it in the movies yo...*whispers* We did it with someone sittin beside us...What if I move down to blow you right now..let your maid see.. *reaches down and strokes Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: Mm...*He pulls the blanket over Reno's head as the maid walks in.*

Reno: *smiles and leans down, licks at the head before he takes it into his mouth. Nips at the head before he deepthroats him, wanting to show Vincent why he's the best blower.*

Maid: Here's your food, Master Valentine! *looks around.* Where's Master Reno?

Vincent: Thank you...*He tries to keep his moans to a minimum as Reno blows him hard.* He's...*He bites his lower lip as he takes the food from the maid.*

Reno: *pulls back and licks at the slit before he akes all of Vincent in again, his nose buried in Vincent's pubes. Decides he wants a moan and quickly shoves a finger up Vincent's tight ass, ramming into Vincent's prostate.*

Maid: Are you okay sir? You look feverish! Do you need me to call the doctor? *looks worried at Vincent.*

Vincent: *His lips let out a small moan.* Y...yes! *He uses the same response to show Reno how much pleasure he's giving him, and to answer the maid.*

Reno: *smirks and swallows around Vincent, bobbing he head faster as he enters another finger. Keeps hitting Vincent's prostate as he runs the metal ball over Vincent's heated cock, pulls back and presses it against the slit.* Mmm...

Maid: You don't look it, mas...Oh! *blushes when he sees the sheet moving up and down, now knowing where Master Reno is. Chuckles softly at Vincent.* I'll leave you two alone, Master Vincent...You have fun! *winks as he walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.*

Vincent: *He shakes his head as the maid leaves, then moans slightly louder as she shuts the door.* Reno...

Reno: *smiles and decides he's going to tease Vincent, lets go with a pop before he sits up.* Yes? *grabs a plate and starts to eat.* Mmmmmm!!

Vincent: *He moans softly from Reno's warm mouth leaving his cock.* Do you like it? *He takes his plate of hot food.*

Reno: I do yo! *smiles at Vincent before he takes another bite, wiggles in happiness*

Vincent: *He moans softly from the pain of his swollen cock and decides to tease Reno back by softly rubbing his thigh.*

Reno: *shivers at the rubs, swallows his bite.* After we eat! Then you can fuck my tight ass hard yo! *keeps eating, almost done with his plate.*

Vincent: You're a horrible tease...so I'm teasing you back...*He slips his hand between Reno's legs and rubs Reno's inner thighs, moving his hand close to Reno's balls.*

Reno: *moans softly as he legs spread open at Vincent's touches, swallows the last bite and moves the plate to the side before he grabs Vincent's cock. Squeezes it hard.* Stop teasin and start doin yo!

Vincent: Mm...*He thrusts his hips forward.* Why should I? You're being very bad...*He reaches down and lightly squeezes Reno;s balls.*

Reno: Ahh! *moans as his cock jumps, lays down and spreads his legs further. Letting go of Vincent's cock.* Cause ya love me! And my needy ass needs your huge cock ta fill me yo! *smirks* Plus...you like me bad!

Vincent: *He crosses over the bed and kneels over Reno, speading his legs as far as they will go.* Look at how beautiful you are...your legs spread out just for me...*He kisses from the tip of Reno's toes on his left foot and down his calf and inner thigh.*

Reno: *pants as at Vincent's kisses, moans softly as he wiggles around at the feeling. Blushes lightly* Oohh...Vvincent!

Vincent: Call my name again...*He moves forward and kisses Reno on the lips as he barely enters Reno, wanting to hear him moan and beg in pleasure.**

Reno: Vincentttt!!! Pplease, I nneed you yo! *moans, looks to meet Vincent's eyes.* Mmake...love to mme, Vinny!

Vincent: I love you, Reno...*He kisses Reno's neck as he enters Reno's tight ass, the head almost stretching Reno to the limit.*

Reno: Love yyouuuuuu!!! *moans loudly, his eyes water slightly at being stretched so much so sudden. Wraps his legs around Vincent's waist, pulling him closer* Mmore..love mme more yo!

Vincent: Love...you...Ohhh...yes. *He nibbles on Reno's neck as he begins to thrust gently into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ahh! Ohh..llove..feelin you! Sshit..so ggood! *moans as he moves his hips to meet Vincent's thrusts, softly clenching around him. Moves his hands down Vincent's back, lightly dag his nails over it.*

Vincent: *He begins to thrust harder, only half way inside Reno.* Moan for me, baby...*He rubs Reno's thighs and moves his hands up to Reno's chest to play with Reno's nipples.*

Reno: OHhhhhhh! Yyesss! Pull..oon tthem yo! *moans loudly, arches into Vincent's hard as he tries to thrusts down. Wanting more of Vincent in him.*

Vincent: *He pulls hard on Reno's nipples as he now thrusts balls deep into Reno's ass, wanting Reno to cry out.*

Reno: Fuckkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams out in pleasure as hie nipple rings are pulled, his ass being as fiilled by all of Vincent.* Ggod! Sooo...full!!!

Vincent: *He rolls Reno's nipples between his fingers as he grinds his cock against Reno's prostate before pulling out completely, then slamming back into Reno, his cock sliding in easily from the precum dripping from Vincent's cock.*

Reno: Ohhh..sshiiaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! *tears of pleasure rolls down his face as he thrashes around under Vincent, pleasure running though his body like fire.* Ggonna....make....ohh!

Vincent: Yes...let me see you cum...*He moans at the thought of Reno releasing and pulls out half way, then thrusts hard back into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ggonnna...VINCENT!!! *screams loudly as he cums hard onto his and Vincent's stomach, his cock never once being touched. Throws his head back as he body arches off the bed in pleasure.*

Vincent: Ahh...Reno! *He feels Reno's hot cum on his stomach, then in turn, cums inside Reno's needy ass.*

Reno: Yesss...Ffill me yo...*moans softly as Vincent cums, clenches to make sure he gets it all. Pants heavily as he slowly comes down from his high.*

Vincent: *He breathes heavily and lays on top of Reno, holding him tight in his arms.* I'm going to miss you...

Reno: *keeps his legs and arms wraped around Vincent, not want to let go of him.* II'm gonna miss you too yo...It'll be so lonely in this big house without you!

Vincent: Will you promise to call me everyday? *He whispers and traces his fingers over Reno's chest.*

Reno: I'll call you twice a day if you want yo! *shivers at the touches, arches a little.* And ttext you a least once an hour!

Vincent: I don't mind...and you can call me if you're afraid...

Reno: Ookay..I will! But you'll tell me if I call to much right? *blushes.* I don't know the call limit before it becomes scary obsessive yo..

Vincent: *He laughs softly.* As long as you don't blow up my phone with fifty phone calls...

Reno: *giggles.* But that would be fun yo! *nuzzles Vincent's cheek* It..will be hard stayin clean with out you...You're the only thing stoppin me yo...

Vincent: Just remember that I love you if you feel the urge...I won't be angry if you relapse...It will take awhile to stay clean...

Reno: Yyou...won't? II'm doin my best yo! IIt's been a week since anything! Tthat's the most since I lived out home..Well if you don't count weed!

Vincent: No, I now what it's like to try and break an addiction...I just want you to eventually get off of the pills...I care too much to see you destroy yourself.

Reno: *tightens his hold on Vincent, hiding his face in Vincent's neck. Breathing in his scent.* II..haven't had anyoone to care in a while yo...Bboss is gonna try to do something ttoday...I'll try and sstop him! Bbut...if he threatens 'daj..I don't know if I can yo..

Vincent: Tell Kadaj that he's welcome here too...If he gets threatened, you can always come here with your friend...

Reno: He'd like that! All he talks 'bout is how cool your house is, I think Elena know how you house look without ever bein here yo!

Vincent: *He kisses Reno's neck.* Elena can come too if she wants...

Reno: *shivers, tilts his neck over to give Vincent more room.* Sshe's..got a new boyfriend..She spends most of her time with him now yo! I only see her at work!

Vincent: I see...So...do you consider me your boyfriend now?

Reno: *blushes.* Yyeah..if that's ookay yo...Bbut I have to hide it at work..Boss would go crazy if he nnew yo!

Vincent: *His heart skips.* So...we're official now?

Reno: Iif...you want..II undersstand iif you ddon't want too yo.. *looks down.* (Who would want to be with a whore like me...)

Vincent: That's what I've wanted since I met you...

Reno: *a tear falls as he legs fall off of Vincent.* Rreally? Eeven after yyou llearned 'bout me?

Vincent: Yes...I need you...*He softly kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: *kisses back, tightens his arms around Vincent.* II need you to yo..I..love you...

Vincent: I love you too...*He touches Reno's lips with his fingers before giving Reno a sweet kiss.*

Reno: *moans softly into the kiss, an other tear falls as he softly clenches around Vincent.* Never leave me yo...

Vincent: I will never leave you, baby...Never...

Reno: Ppromise? II've been told tthat before yo...I'm aalways left...

Vincent: I always keep my promises...*He kisses along Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mmm...I'll hold you to that yo...*pushes his neck up a little, wanting more.*

Vincent: Do you like it when I kiss your neck? *He whispers and softly kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: I do...Nnot a lot of people do it yo...*moans softly at the whispers, clenches softly around him.*

Vincent: I'll make sure to do it more often...*He caresses the side of Reno's face as he kisses down Reno's jaw line and neck, moaning softly.*

Reno: Aanything..you want mme to do for you yo? *shudders at the kisses, lightly wiggles his hips at the feeling.*

Vincent: *He grabs the bottle of chocolate syrup he asked the maid to bring up.* Spread this all over my body...and lick it off...

Reno: Mmm...I would love too! But it's kind of hard when I have a huge rod in my ass yo! *clenches hard around Vincent's soft cock.*

Vincent: *He blushes.* Push me to the bed...and control me...I want you to make me feel good...

Reno: You always make me feel good yo! *wraps his legs around Vincent again and rolls them over, sits up as he pins Vincent to the bed. Starts to clench hard around Vincent, rocking his hips side to side. Wanting Vincent to get hard. Moans softly.* Mm...My ass is so full yo....Can you feel your cum escapin? I keep tryin to make it stay in but I can't clench hard enough yo! *keeps clenching around him, making Vincent's cum escape.*

Vincent: *He moans softly as Reno clenches hard around him.* Ohh...Reno...*His cock grows hard again once stimulated by Reno's clenching ass.*

Reno: You like that? Ohh..You're growin..Shit it feels so good yo! *keeps clenching, runs his hands over Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: I...love it, Reno! *He moans as Reno touches his chest. His nipples grow hard.*

Reno: *grins and quickly gets up off of Vincent, letting some of the cum land on the head of Vincent's cock as he hovers over him.* I need the chocolate yo...

Vincent: *He watches Reno rise off of his cock and moans at the sight before handing the chocolate syrup over to Reno.*

Reno: I love your moans yo...I could listen to them for hours! *moves off of Vincent's side, pops the cap off of the chocolate.* Spread your arms and legs out...

Vincent: *He lays his arms far out to the side with his elbows slightly bent and with his legs spread wide, looking like an angel against the wrinkled sheets.*

Reno: *shudders at the sight, starts at the Vincent's left hand and slowly moves up and over from one shoulder to the other and down Vincent's right arm before he stops and goes to Vincent's chest. Draws a heart over where Vincent's heart would be and makes circles around his nipples, filling them in before he moves down lower.* You already look so yummy yo..

Vincent: Mm...*He moans softly at feeling the chocolate syrup touch his skin. His whole body blushes, making Vincent look like a delicious dessert.*

Reno: Mm..You're startin to look like strawberry ice cream yo...my favorite! *makes zigzags on Vincent's abs and stomach, fills his belly button up with chocolate. Spells out mine right above where Vincent's pubs start, moves down to Vincent's legs, leaving a dot of syrup on his big toe.*

Vincent: *He shivers as he's covered in sweet chocolate. His cock begins to respond again to Reno's attention to his body.* Then...lick me...

Reno: I'm not done yet..I still have the best part left yo! *finishes with Vincent's other leg and holds the bottle above Vincent's cum covered cock, squeezes the bottle and watches at the chocolate covers Vincent's hard cock.* MMm! You look so good..I could just eat you up! *Smiles and moves down, takes Vincent's big right toe in his mouth and starts to suck off the chocolate.*

Vincent: *He moans softly as Reno sucks on his toe, the action stirring hot lust inside of him.*

Reno: *grins up at Vincent before he gives one last suck before he lets go.* You like that yo? Your toe sucked? *moves to Vincent's other toe, giving it the same.*

Vincent: I...love...it...*He moans softly as Reno takes his other toes into his mouth, blushing softly.*

Reno: *licks at the skin between the toes, nipping at it.* You are a kinky man yo...Don't look like it but you are! *gives them a kiss before he starts to licks his way up Vincent's leg, stopping ever few inches to suck and nip at them.*

Vincent: *His face blushes even deeper.* K...kinky? *Another soft moan escapes from his lips as Reno moves up his legs.*

Reno: Yeah..like your toes sucked yo! I like it though...you have some clean feet! *nips at the top of Vincent's thighs, licking close to the edge of Vincent's cock before he moves to the other leg.*

Vincent: Ahh...*He thrusts his hips up, his cock now fully erect from Reno's dirty talk.* Talk...dirty to me...while you lick me...

Reno: *smirks against Vincent's leg, nips as he licks down* You like when I talk dirty yo? Get that big cock of yours hard? Such a naughty boy...I'm gettin close to your toes again? Want me to suck on them like I do to your dick yo?

Vincent: Mmm...please...*He thrusts his hips up, making his cock bounce as he begs Reno to suck his toes.* Suck...on them...like you suck my cock...

Reno: Such a kinky boy... *takes three of Vincent's toes in his mouth, sucks hard as he bathes them with his tongue.*

Vincent: Yes...only your kinky boy, baby...*He moans softly as he feels Reno's tongue on the skin of his toes.*

Reno: *nips at them as he takes the last two toes in his mouth, sucks harder on them. Runs the metal ball over them.*

Vincent: Ahhh...my god...Reno...*He whispers as his cock drips with precum.* Ohhh...yes...

Reno: *lets them go with a pop.* You'd cum from me just suckin on them, wouldn' ya? What a dirty boy! You love me suckin your sweaty toes yo! But I think I want to try more of this body! *moves up, making sure not to touch Vincent's body.* Hmm..What should I have next...What 'bout you arms yo?

Vincent: *He whines as Reno stops sucking on his toes, then shakes his head at Reno's suggestion.* Lick my body...like a delicate dessert...

Reno: Aw, don't whine! I'll suck on them tonight...You can get them dirty and I'll clean them off yo..And I am! *Grabs Vincent's hand and licks his way up*

Vincent: Mm...*He watches Reno lick his hand and arm, wishing Reno's mouth was around his cock.*

Reno: *licks his ways over to Vincent's other shoulder and bites before he licks his way down* Mm...this arm has more muscle..Must be your jerkin arm, huh? How many times has this hand been your lover yo?

Vincent: *He blushes lightly.* It's...not my...lover! Mmm...* He moans as Reno bites his skin.*

Reno: You're right..That's my job yo..only I get you, my kinky boy! *Licks at Vincent's fingers before he moves back up to Vincent's neck, licks up the chocolate up there before he bites at it, sucking hard. Wanting to leave another mark on him.*

Vincent: Ohhh...*He tilts his neck to the side, wanting Reno to leave marks all over his neck.* Tell...everyone who I belong to...

Reno: Me..You're mine! My kinky boy yo! *moves over a little before he bites down hard, sucking at the skin.* (Everyone there will know you have a lover..You belong to me yo!)

Vincent: *He moans and jolts in pleasure as Reno bites and sucks on his neck.* I...love...being only yours...

Reno: Mm..I love bein yours too..Only you have my heart yo..Fuck..you're moans are turnin me on! *gives one last bite before me moves down to lick at Vincent's chest, nipping at the skin as he does. Leaves Vincent's nipples for last. Takes one in his mouth and bites and suck harshly at it.*

Vincent: *His voice shakes as he moans in pleasure, loving how Reno licks his nipples.* Aahhh...*He tries to arch his chest up, wanting Reno to lick him more.*

Reno: Mm..Such needy nipples yo...Poor things must of got no suckin before you meet me.. *quickly moves to the other one, biting on it hard as he sucks up the chocolate.*

Vincent: Reno! Ohhh...yes...*His body tries to move up against Reno, wanting to feel more of Reno's warmth as lust runs through his veins and straight to his cock, causing it to jump and drip with precum.*

Reno: *gives a hard suck before he lets go, licks his way down. Moans softly as he hears Vincent's moans, his own cock jumping. Licks at the chocolate pooled in Vincent's belly button, starts to fuck it with his tongue as he look up at Vincent with lust.*

Vincent: Mmm...*His lips part and let out a louder moan as Reno's tongue slips in and out of his naval. His mind pictures a much dirtier picture of Reno licking his asshole. He blushes a deep red as he looks into Reno's eyes.*

Reno: *licks at the mine wrote on Vincent.* What has my kinky boy blushin yo? *licks up the 'E' before he moves to sit in between Vincent's legs, hotly breaths over Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: I...want you...to lick me...down there...*He blushes even more and looks away from Reno, slightly embarrassed.*

Reno: *smirks, knowing what Vincent wants, but wants to hear it from him.* Down where yo? You're toes again? *gives a tiny lick at the slit.*

Vincent: No...*He thrusts his hips, making his cock rub against Reno's lips.* My...ass...That's...what I want...

Reno: You've a very dirty boy..Wantin me to lick such a dirty place yo! *Gives the head of Vincent's cock a kiss before he lays down, slightly lifts up Vincent's hip. Smiles as Vincent's heavy balls hang down, nudges them with his forehead and gives Vincent's tight asshole a quick lick.*

Vincent: Haa...ahhh...! *His opening clenches, wanting to feel more of Reno's tongue.* Lick...my ass...

Reno: Mmm...I love when you talk dirty yo..It's like a sin.. *licks at Vincent's clenching ass again, giving harder licks as he lightly begins to press his tongue against it.*

Vincent: Aahhh! *His hips wiggle as he tries to feel more of Reno's tongue, wanting it inside.* God...Reno!

Reno: *moans softly as he forces his tongue inside Vincent's tight ass, licking around before he pulls back out and thrusts in again. Lightly sucks on the clenching muscle.*

Vincent: Aah....*He moans sweetly as he feels Reno's tongue inside of him.* Ohhh...yes...yes, Reno...you feel...so good!

Reno: *keeps thrusting his tongue as he moves his hand up and slowly enters a finger along with his tongue, slowly stretching the muscle before he takes his tongue out and enters another one. Stretches Vincent's opening further before he thrusts his tongue in deeper. Moaning at the taste of Vincent.*

Vincent: Mmm! *He thrusts his hips up, then his release takes him by surprise, his cum landing on his stomach and Reno's hair.*

Reno: *moans as he feels Vincent tightly clenches around his fingers and tongue. Gives a few more licks before he pulls them out and goes to lick Vincent's cock clean.* Mmm..All of you tastes so good yo...Did you like your first rimmin?

Vincent: *He blushes.* That's...what that's called? Rimming?

Reno: Yep! Feels good, doesn't? For bein something people think is so taboo yo? *licks up the last bite of chocolate before he crawls up and lays down ontop of Vincent, moans softly as his cock rubs against him.*

Vincent: I...loved it...*He blushes again .* Can I...rim you?

Reno: *moans loudly at the thought, his cock jumps.* Hell yes! *rolls off of Vincent, spreading his legs wide for him.* I..I may cum from one lick yo! You got me so ffuckin hard!

Vincent: I want to taste you...*He holds Reno's legs open and stares at Reno's clenching ass.* Your ass needs me...*He moves down Reno's body and exhales against Reno's ass before licking it gingerly.*

Reno: AHhh!! Yyes!..Iit need you so much yo! *moans, pushes his ass down. Wanting more of Vincent's tongue, his cock flowing precum.* Mmore please! II'm close! *moves his hand to stroke his cock.*

Vincent: *He nips at Reno's clenching ass hole before driving his tongue inside, moaning against the puckered flesh.*

Reno: Vvincent!!!!!!!! *screams as he cums hard into his hand, thrashes around in pleasure.*

Vincent: Mmm...*He moans as Reno tightens up around his tongue and licks Reno's balls before taking Reno's cum covered hand into his mouth.*

Reno: *shudders in pleasure, moans as Vincent sucks on his fingers.* You're...amazin with your tongue yo...

Vincent: *He blushes lightly.* So I've been told...*He sucks on Reno's index finger.*

Reno: (He must be talkin 'bout is wife yo...Why does it hurt when he does?) Don't blush yo! It's aa gift! *smiles and pulls Vincent up, giving him a kiss.* I love you, my kinky boy!

Vincent: *He blushes at the word "kinky"* What else...would you like to try later?

Reno: I've done 'bout everything yo..What would you like to try? Maybe you can look stuff up and tell me when I get back?

Vincent: Mm...maybe a little bondage...? *He smirks, thinking of what Reno could do to him while chained up.*

Reno: Mm.! You are a kinky boy! I have some stuff in one of the boxes yo! Heavy and light bondage! *smiles at Vincent, wiggles a little under him.* I should take a shower, I can't go there with cum in my hair!

Vincent: *He smirks and gives Reno a quick kiss before letting him up.* Can I join you?

Reno: *sits up, winces when he stand.* Fuck...I'm so used to bein on the pills..I forgot how much it hurt to get fucked good by something big yo! *winks at Vincent as he limps to the bathroom.* Sure, but will you let me actually bathe?

Vincent: *He blushes.* Yes...I'll let you bathe...I just wanted to spend more time with you...

Reno: I know..I want to spend time with you too yo! *reaches his hand out for Vincent, smiles softly.* Come join me..love..

Vincent: (He called me love...) *His heart skips as he takes Reno's hand and steps into the tub.*

~At Shinra~

Reno: (Damn you Vinny! You made me late yo! And made my ass hurt worse!) *curses Vincent in his mind as he limps to Rufus's office, knocks softly on the door.* Boss?

Rufus: Come in, Reno...

Reno: *walks in, making sure not to show his limp.* Sorry I was late yo..Couldn't get a ride so I had to walk!

Rufus: I'll give you a break this time...*He sorts his papers.* You have a client right now...

Reno: I do? Where yo? and thank you sir...

Rufus: He's waiting in the lobby...He told me that he wanted to train a puppy, and I scheduled him with you...

Reno: (I'm a puppy now? Oh joy...) Okay, boss.. I'll go meet him... *walks over of his office goes to the lobby, looks around for his john.* It would help if boss told me what the fuck he looked like yo!)

Tabe: So, you're my puppy? *He walks towards Reno with a long PVC trench coat.*

Reno: (Good ugly! You couldn't drink this guy hot yo!...Damn you Rufus! This is my punishment.) Yes, master. I'm your puppy! *gives him a sexy smile.*

Tabe: Shh! *He waves his hand as if to quiet a barking dog before quickly placing a collar around Reno's neck.* Walk.

Reno: *keeps quiet and starts to walk, making sure not to walk to much in front,. Knowing that shows dominance.*

Tabe: Good boy...My name is Tabe. Not that it matters...We're going to have fun, aren't we, puppy?

Reno: *shakes his head yes, lightly yips.* (Hope this is what the guy wants...I haven't done puppy in years yo!)

Tabe: *He scratches behind Reno's ears.* When we get home, I'm going to teach you all about being a puppy...

Reno: *wiggles like he's wagging his tail, yips again as he nuzzles at the hand.*

Tabe: Now, let's go, puppy...*Slaps Reno's ass.* Once we get home, I'm going to teach you discipline.

Reno: *jumps a little at the slap, shakes his head okay.* Woof.. (I wonder what 'home' is like...)

~At Tabe's house.~

Now, sit...To be my puppy, you have to take off your clothes.

Reno: *sits down on his legs.* (If I'm a puppy...How can I take my clothes off?) *starts to take his shirt off.*

Tabe: *Once Reno's clothing is off he grabs a dog harness and begins to attach it to Reno.* Such a good puppy...

Reno: *Yips at the complement, stays still to let the guy do as he wishes.* (This isn't my first time as a puppy yo....I wouldn't mind being Vincent's puppy!) *shudders at the thought, his limp cock jumps at the thought.*

Tabe: Is my puppy horny already? I haven't even done anything...*He smirks as he places fur dog ears on Reno's head.*

Reno: (Yeah, but not for you! I'll just think of Vinny while I'm with this guy...) *shakes his head yes, blushing lightly as he starts to grow hard. Thinking of Vincent doing this to him.*

Tabe: Would my puppy like me to fuck him like a dog? *He scratches the underside of Reno's chin.*

Reno: Woof, woof! *rapidly shakes his head yes, his cock growing fully hard as he sees Vincent and not this john.*

Tabe: Good puppy...*He rubs Reno's chest as he kneels behind Reno, ready to mount him.* Your little ass is swollen, puppy...

Reno: (I know..I can feel it yo! This is gonna hurt if he's not gently...Just think of Vinny!) *Moans softly at the rubs, wiggles his hips back against him. Whines in need.*

Tabe: I'm going to fuck your swollen, needy ass, puppy...Whether you want it or not...*He takes out his hardened cock.*

Reno: *whines again, clenches his opening so he can see he want him. Wiggles again, lightly pushing back.*

Tabe: Good boy...*He slowly enters Reno's ass as he holds Reno's hips.*

Reno: *moans as his ass is entered, softly clenches trying to suck him in.* (Man, this guy is small! I can barely feel him after havin Vinny's gun in me yo! Just means I'm gonna have to clench alot!)

Tabe: You feel so good, puppy...*He thrusts hard into Reno's ass, moaning softly.*

Reno: AHwooo! *howls when he feels the guy starting to thrust hard, clenches around him. Closes his eyes, thinking of Vincent.* (He's..playing with me..a toy! That's why it isn't his size! That works!) *moans as the thought, pushes back.*

Tabe: Clench around me, puppy...*He thrusts fast and hard into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ahh! *moans as he clenches tightly around him, moves back to try and meet his thrusts. His cock dripping precum.* (Fuck..yes, Vinny..Mmore! Ffuck me with it more yo!)

Tabe: Mm...such a good puppy...*He reaches around to pump Reno's cock as he thrusts hard.*

Reno: *moans loudly, thrusting into his hand as he clenches hard. Starts to shake as he feel his release coming,* (I'm close Vinny! I'm so close...)

Tabe: Ahh...puppy...You're going to...make me cum....*He holds on tight to Reno's hips as he thrusts hard, on the verge of releasing.*

Reno: Ahhhwooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *howls loudly as he cums, his arms giving out and he falls to the floor, his ass still in the air.*

Tabe: *He withdraws from Reno quickly and cums onto Reno's back.* Ahhh...puppy...

Reno: *Whines softly as he feels his cum, pants as he lets his ass fall to the floor.* (Fuck! He didn't have a condom on! Shit, I'm gonna have to go by work and get a test to make sure I don't have anything yo!)

Tabe: *He lays on top of Reno's body.* Did...you like that puppy? *He breathes heavily.*

Reno: *yips, shakes his head yes as he wiggles under him.* (Fucker! You may of ruined my last day with Vinny! I don't want to chance him gettin sick yo!)

Tabe: Is my puppy hungry now after that fuck in the ass?

Reno: (I'll never turn down food yo!) *Yips happily, shaking his head yes again.*

Tabe: Good...*He gets up and brings Reno a bowl of puppy kibble and places it on the floor in front of him.*

Reno: *Stares at the bowl, his eyes open wide.* (You have GOT to be kiddin me yo! He really wants me to eat this?!) *looks up at his john, cocks his head.*

Tabe: Eat it, puppy...It'll make you grow up strong and fit...

Reno: (I'm gonna have Vinny shoot this guy yo....) *takes a few pieces in his mouth and bites down, can't stop the face he makes as he chews it. Making himself swallow before he takes another small bite.* (Oh god..This tastes horrible!!)

Tabe: See, puppy? It's not that bad...

Reno: (I'd like to see you fuckin eat it yo!!!!) *keeps eating, wanting this to be over. Stops as he feels his body trying to puke it back up.* (No...I can puke when I get home!) *feels his stomach calm a bit and goes back to eating.*

Tabe: I love eating dog food...And I love watching you eat it, puppy...

Reno: (What the fuck?! He LIKES to eat this shit? Well...to each their own I guess yo....) *quickly eats the last of it, yips in happiness at the empty bowl.* (Thank god! It's over!)

Tabe: You're the best puppy I've ever had...*He rubs Reno's chest.*

Reno: Woof, woof!! *wags his ass, nuzzles at him as he softly moans when Tabe gets close to his nipple rings.* (I...would rather be Vinny's puppy!...I wonder what he'd think 'bout that yo?)

Tabe: *He starts to take off Reno's harness.* Such a good puppy...I'll give you extra since you're so good...

Reno: (Please be talkin money and not more food yo!) *yips at him and nuzzles at his leg, giving it a little lick.*

Tabe: Go ahead and get dressed, and I'll pay you accordingly...

Reno: *shakes his head yes and grabs his shirt and pulls it on before he stands up and gets his pants, pulls them up and zip them. slips on his shoes.* (Can I talk yet? I don't want to upset him by talkin yo...)

Tabe: *He counts out four one-hundred dollar bills.* Here, puppy...

Reno: (Boss only made him pay this much?! He must be really pissed at me yo....Well, this is somewhat better then some punishments..) *takes the money and puts it in his pocket, gives the john a lick on the face as a thank you before he heads to the door.*

Tabe: Oh...you licked me...Hmm...I think you deserve more money for that...*He pulls out his wallet and takes out several twenties and fifty dollar bills.*

Reno: *smiles at him and takes the money bows his head as a thank you before he gives one last lick on the nose, walks out the door. Quickly hides the money in his shoe before he pulls out his cell.* Hey...I need a ride back to work yo..I'll meet ya at the end of the block! *hangs up and starts to walk where he'll meet his ride.*

Tabe: Wait! Will you want to be my puppy again?

Reno: *stops and turns around.* Sure, just call boss and he'll set it up yo! *smiles at him.* (He's a okay guy...weird and ugly, but okay I guess...)

~At Vincent's a few hours later~

Vincent: *He takes one look at Reno.* Reno...you look ill...

Reno: I..need to puke yo! *runs past Vincent and to the bathroom, quickly lifts the lid up and pukes all of the food in his stomach up.*

Vincent: *He runs in after Reno.* What's...wrong?

Reno: *dry heaves before he rests his forehead against the seat, panting as he tries to catch his breath.* Ffucker..made me eat dog food...I couldn't keep it in anymore yo! And the tests always makes me feel crappy...

Vincent: *He sits next to Reno on the floor and gently rubs Reno's back.* I'm...so sorry...

Reno: Nnot your fault...I was thinkin of you..the whole time yo...That it was you not him..and I beleived it so much..I forgot to make him wear a condom..I'm such a fuckin idiot yo! *bangs he head against the seat.*

Vincent: *He holds Reno tight from behind and kisses his neck.* It's...alright...

Reno: No, it's not! I wwon't get the results till tomorrow yo! Aand I wanted..II ruined tonight! *tears fall as he hits his head again, winces at the pain.*

Vincent: We can go to the drug store tonight...and I'll wear a condom for you...*He keeps kissing Reno's neck.*

Reno: II'm sorry! I..aalways fuck things up! *starts to dry heaves again, tears fall at the pain before he falls back against Vincent. Tries to reach for the toilet paper, but it's to far.*

Vincent: *He reaches for the toilet paper and gently wipes Reno's lips and chin.* Don't apologies...I care about you...

Reno: Bbut..I ruined it... *curls up in Vincent's lap, hiding his face in Vincent's chest.* I hurt yo...

Vincent: Where do you hurt? *He whispers as he gently rubs Reno's chest.*

Reno: *shivers at the rubs* My head..ass..throat, belly, arm...*shows where they drew the blood, a bruise forming.* The dude sucked at gettin blood yo...

Vincent: Maybe a hot bath will make you feel better? *He kisses Reno's hand and then kisses each finger.*

Reno: That sound good yo...I feel dirty...Ccan I lay on you in it? *shyly looks up*

Vincent: Anything you want, baby...*He helps Reno up from the floor and sits him on the toilet seat, then goes to start the water.*

Reno: *takes off his shirt and throws it to the corner of the room, tries to take his shoes off but stop when he feels sick again.* (I better not bend over till my stomach calms down yo...) Ccan..you help me?

Vincent: Sure...*He waits until the water is at the right temperature, then goes over to Reno to help him take his shoes off.*

Reno: Wwatch for the money yo...I had to hide it so boss wouldn't take it!

Vincent: *He sees the money stashed in Reno's shoes. He folds the bills up neatly and places them on the sink.* Just don't forget they're on the sink...

Reno: I won't yo...*laughs softly* He gave me extra cause I gave him a lick on the face when I was leavin...He was into puppy play yo...

Vincent: Puppy play? *He begins to take off his dress shirt, slowly unbuttoning it.*

Reno: Yeah, when you or you're partner acts like a puppy yo! I've done it before, it's fun...I..just haven't been made to eat dog food before...*shudders.* Tastes like shit! (And I know what that tastes like yo!) *holds onto his stomach as it acts up.* Fuck...

Vincent: Oh...*He blushes lightly, then sees Reno's discomfort and lightly rubs his back as he helps Reno to the tub.*

Reno: Thanks..I made myself sick again yo...*gets into the tub and sighs at the warmth, wincing slightly as it hits his opening.* I..thought of bein your puppy the whole time yo...*blushes lightly.*

Vincent: *He takes off his pants, standing next to the tub.* You...did?

Reno: *blushes as he moves up, making room for Vincent.* Yeah...You were the only thing that got me hard yo..*looks down, blushes more.* II..came thinkin of yyou fuckin me with a toy...It's good I couldn't talk or I would of called out your name yo...

Vincent: You...thought of me? *He steps into the tub and sits next to Reno and puts his arms around Reno's waist.*

Reno: *leans back against Vincent, softly rubs Vincent's scared arm.* Yyeah..Is..tthat okay?...Aare you mad yo?

Vincent: No...I'm...surprised...*He blushes at the thought of Reno wanting to be his puppy instead. His cock becomes semi-hard.*

Reno: Why? I..I only want to be with yyou yo...*looks down again.* Eeven if I..you know... *blushes when he feels Vincent's cock harden a little.* You..like that idea yo?

Vincent: I...like it...*He blushes, trying to will away his hard on.*

Reno: Wwould..you like to try it sometime yo? II can get us stuff for it while you're gone... *nuzzles back against him.*

Vincent: I would like that...*He rests his head on Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: But no dog food! *keeps stroking Vincent's arm, loving how different it feels from the rest of Vincent's body.* But I will have some of your bone yo..

Vincent: Mmm...*He kisses Reno's cheek as Reno strokes his arm.* I love you...

Reno: I love you too...My only love yo... *brings Vincent's arm up and softly kisses it, licking at it.*

Vincent: *He softly kisses Reno's neck and lovingly kisses Reno's jawline, loving the attention Reno is giving his arm.*

Reno: *moans softly against Vincent's arm, tilts his neck over to give Vincent more room. Softly sucks on it, bathes it with his tongue.*

Vincent: Mmm...I really love you, Reno...So much...

Reno: II..love you more then life...Please, never leave me..I'd die without you yo! *keeps kissing it, a few tears fall.*

Vincent: Don't cry...*He says softly as he gives Reno one more kiss before he takes a soft wash cloth and soaks it in the hot, steaming water and wrings it over Reno's neck and shoulders.*

Reno: Mmm...*moans softly as the hot water runs down his shoulders and back, making what's left of the dried cum come off.* I love you...I'm gonna miss this so much yo...

Vincent: I know...I don't know what I'm going to do without you...*He applies some expensive organic body soap scented with lavender on the wash cloth, then begins to gently wash Reno's body.*

Reno: Mmm..Uuse your jerkin arm yo... *moans as Vincent washes his body, relaxes at the touches.*

Vincent: It's not my jerking arm...*He teases and uses his stronger, undamaged arm to wash Reno's body.*

Reno: Then what is yo? I love this arm...It's so sexy to me yo..*keeps holding onto Vincent's arm like it's a teddy, still kissing it.*

Vincent: *He blushes.* I use it to compensate...for my scarred arm.

Reno: I like it...Both of them yo! *nuzzles his arm, kisses again. Smiles, looks up.* Then which is your jerkin arm?

Vincent: *He blushes and doesn't say anything, knowing that his stronger arm is his jerking arm.*

Reno: *giggles at Vincent's blush.* I was right, wasn't I yo?! I always know!

Vincent: Maybe...but I don't do it that often...

Reno: You're gonna! I need ta hear you cum at least once a day yo! You're arm's goin to get even stronger!

Vincent: Maybe I can start to use my other arm...*He winks.* I need to build up the strength in it.

Reno: *shudders, moans softly at the thought.* Yesss...And take a picture of it for me yo! *licks at it again, still not letting go of it.*

Vincent: I will...and I'll send it to you...

Reno: Mm...I can't wait yo! *snuggles back against Vincent, closes his eyes as his body goes limp. Never wanting this to end.*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno's soft lips and slowly brings Reno into his lap.* Love you...

Reno: Mmmm...*kisses back, softly licking at Vincent's lips.* Love you...I feel like I can fall asleep yo..

Vincent: Go ahead...fall asleep in my arms...

Reno: You don't mind yo? We're still in the tub... *Hugs Vincent's arm tighter, slowly starting to fall asleep.*

Vincent: As long as I'm with you...

Reno: Love...you...*goes to sleep, holding tightly to Vincent's arms as he snores softly.*

Vincent: (He really does love me...) *He sighs contently and holds Reno tight.* (I haven't felt like this since I've been with my wife...)

~I know it probably takes more then a day for STD tests. But lets say Rufus has very good people! Don't flame cause of this!~


	5. Chapter 5

~Next Morning~

Reno: Mmm...*snuggles closer to the warmth pressed against his back, wiggles his ass back against it.* (That's what I needed yo...) *opens his eyes and looks at the clock.* Fuck! Please tell me that ten at night yo!

Vincent: No...*He turns over when he hears Reno.* In the morning...

Reno: Shit..*looks down as he pulls his knees up* I'm sorry...II really did ruin last night yo!

Vincent: No...you didn't...I enjoyed holding you last night...It was very romantic...

Reno: I was sleepin..Probably even droolin yo! That's not how I wanted to spend the last two days together!

Vincent: We don't have to make love to be intimate...*He softly kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: But..II don't even remember anything yo...Oother then feelin safe and warm...I think that was you...*shyly looks back at Vincent, still hugging his knees.*

Vincent: That's exactly how you should feel in my arms...I love you...

Reno: I like it...II'm gonna miss it when yyou leave yo... *a few tears fall.* I..llove you too..

Vincent: Don't cry...I'm coming back...It's not like I'm leaving forever...

Reno: Bbut..you're the only tthing that keeps me ssane yo! I..I love you! *quickly releases his knees and turns around, hugging Vincent tightly.*

Vincent: After I'm done...We'll have all the time in the world together

Reno: Wwhat if yyou decide you ddon't want me anymore yo?! *hides his face in Vincent's neck, hugging him tighter.*

Vincent: I wouldn't tell you that I loved you if I thought I could find someone else...

Reno: II..love you..Nno oone else makes me feel like this yo! Nnever leave me!

Vincent: That's how it should be...*He kisses Reno's neck softly.*

Reno: *shivers at the kisses, sniffs as he wipes his face.* I..sorry..I normally don't cry so much yo...I feel like a fuckin women...

Vincent: *He blushes slightly.* Well...I do treat you quite womanly...Holding doors open for you...bathing you...

Reno: *blushes, looks down.* Ddo..you..wish I was a women yo?

Vincent: No...I'm just used to having a woman...I've been with my wife for ten years...So it's what I'm used to...Do you...like it?

Reno: (He said been with...Why does it upset me so much! Hhe says he loves me..But..is he still in love with her more?) Oh, okay..*blushes.* II..it feels weird yo..I'm not used to it..But I do like it...

Vincent: Did I...upset you? *He lightly rubs Reno's thigh.*

Reno: *shivers at the touches, moves closer to Vincent.* Huh? No, you didn't yo.I'm just still tired I guess!

Vincent: You can tell me...Does it upset you when I talk about my late wife?

Reno: *looks down.* I'm ssorry..Bbut it does a bit...Ssometime it's llike you still wish you were with hher and not me...II feel like I have to fight that paintin for your love! *keeps looking down, scared he'll see Vincent mad at him.*

Vincent: *He bites his lip, trying to hold back his pain from losing his pregnant wife.* No...I understand...Sometimes...I still can't believe that she's gone...*He lets out a single sob, but still somewhat keeps his composure as he grabs the sheets tight with his hands.*

Reno: I'm ssorry! I..I didn't want to upset you yo! Pplease fforgive me! *looks down as he eyes water.* I'll llet you allone... *moves back, wishing he never told Vincent what he was thinking.*

Vincent: No...can...you hold me? *He says softly.*

Reno: Yyeah...*Moves back to where he was and hold wraps his arms around Vincent, holding him tight.* Yyou..ccan talk if you need too yo. I won't get upset...

Vincent: Thank you...*He whispers and wraps an arm around Reno's waist.* I just...miss her sometimes...If you've been with someone for ten years...You'll miss them no matter what...

Reno: Want..to tell me 'bout her? You've never told me her name..I just call her paintin girl...Which isn't the best name yo.. *softly rubs Vincent's back.*

Vincent: Her name was Lucrecia...*He stares at the wall across the room blankly.*

Reno: That's a beautiful name yo...I bet you two had a lot of fun on this bed.. *smiles softly at Vincent, hoping to get him out of his blank look*

Vincent: Yeah...We have been trying to conceive for our whole marriage...

Reno: Oh...You..would of been a great father..I wish..II could bring her bback for you...You ttwo ccould be happy with your baby.. *feels tears fall, his heart crying out at Vincent's pain.*

Vincent: *He holds Reno very tight.* And...finally...she became pregnant. I was so excited...I was going to have a daughter...but she was taken from me too...They couldn't save her either...

Reno: A..baby girl?..Sshe would of bbeen the cutest lil' ggirl yo...Yyou would of hhad to beat bboys off with a sstick..I'm sso sorry, Vvincent...Tthat never sshould of happened tto your family yo...

Vincent: *He rests his head on Reno's shoulder.* You're my family right now...You're all I have...

Reno: II..love bein your ffamily..And you and Conner are aall I have left...And I ddon't even have hhim now yo..*hugs Vincent tighter, wiping his tears off on Vincent's hair.*

Vincent: (I'll get Connor for you...You'll see...) Can you...hold me tighter...?

Reno: Yyeah...I'll try yo! *tightens his hold on Vincent, lays one of his legs over Vincent's and pulls him even closer.* I love you...

Vincent: I love you...and don't take it the wrong way if I mention my late wife...

Reno: II won't...I'm ssorry 'bout that..I've just...You're the only I have even loved this way that wasn't family yo...II'm scared I'd lose yyou.. (Or I'm just bein used...Bbut I know now I'm not...Please don't prove me wrong yo!)

Vincent: *He sighs.* I know...*He looks at the clock again.* I...should start to get ready to leave...

Reno: Bbut we still have a day yo! Ccan..you pack tonight? I..I want to hold you longer!

Vincent: I guess I could...*He picks up the phone to page a maid.* Can you get my suitcases ready for tonight? It will help me very much...

Reno: *keeps holding on tight to Vincent.* Ccould..we have breakfast to yo?

Vincent: Yes...Let's have breakfast downstairs...

Reno: Aww! That means we have to get dressed yo! *pouts* I wanted to see Gunny!

Vincent: You can see it anytime...*He pulls down the covers and slowly uncovers the blankets from his body, exposing his cock.*

Reno: I must say..She must of been a very happy women! *shudders at the sight, reaches down to touch it.* Did she have a name for Gunny?

Vincent: *He blushes as Reno touches his cock.* No...She just called him a monster...

Reno: She was right yo! He is! Was she a virgin the first time yo? *blushes lightly.* Oh..Sorry! You don't have to answer yo! I'm..just used ta talkin like that...Cause if she was, I feel her pain yo! I'm not and you still rip me sometimes!

Vincent: Yeah...she was a virgin...That was something important to her...

Reno: *smiles softly.* I thought it was when I was little...Till I started goin though puberty and yeah... *laughs softly.* I feel for her! First time and takin this monster in! I've takin a virgin and screamed at my dick! She must of been on hell of a women yo!

Vincent: *He blushes lightly.* I...used toys on her first...

Reno: Ohh!! Nice, I was startin to worry you guys just had plain sex and felt bad for her and you yo! *giggles softly.* That where you got your tongue workin so good yo?

Vincent: Yes...*He blushes lightly.* I used to make her cry because I made her feel so good...

Reno: That's awesome! If I was her I would of made you do that for hours yo! Nothing feels better then a good licken! *smiles at Vincent, nuzzles at his chest.* I wish I could of meet her...

Vincent: Maybe you could visit her grave with me...

Reno: I would love too! Think..she would like me to yo? *plays with Vincent's cock, just loving holding it.*

Vincent: I think she would...and she would be happy that I'm happy with you...And if you want, you can see my little girl...

Reno: Yeah, I can tell her all the naughty stuff you have done! *smiles softly.* I'd like that...hold on yo! *jumps out of bed and looks for his boxes, freaks out a little when he doesn't see them.* Wwhere's my stuff yo?!

Vincent: They...stored your boxes in the spare room Kadaj stayed in that one night...

Reno: *sighs.*Okay, good! There's some stuff I don't like people touchin yo! I'll be right back! *runs out of the room and to the spare, quickly finds the box and takes out a bag. Runs back to Vincent and hops on the bed, making it wave madly.* Bback...

Vincent: What did you need?

Reno: *pants as he moves up closer to Vincent, opens the bag and takes out a little stuffed fox, worn some from age.* This..was my favorite thing when I was lil' yo...I would take it everywhere...I..I thought she would like it too...

Vincent: Reno...*He looks into Reno's eyes.* I...can't take this...

Reno: *pulls it back.* II'm sorry..Yyou're right...II'm bein ppushy..I ddon't have a right to.. I sshouldn't of..I'm sorry..*holds onto his fox, getting comfort from it like when he was little.*

Vincent: Reno...you're too kind...I can't take something so sentimental from you...*He leans forward and hangs his head.* My baby girl...

Reno: *sniffs.* Bbut..I..I wanted to ggive it to her..I'll..nnever have a kid... *slowly hugs Vincent, making sure it's okay as he clutches his fox in his hand.*

Vincent: *He holds Reno tight to his chest.* I love you, Reno...Just...hold me...

Reno: I llove you ttoo..Aand I'll always hold you yo... *hugs Vincent tighter, softly kisses his neck.*

Vincent: *A tear comes to his eye at thinking about his little girl and Reno wanting to give something to her.*

Reno: I'm ssorry..I..I keep makin you upset yo...I'll shut up now...*softly rubs Vincent's back.*

Vincent: No...I'm not upset...There's so many emotions running through my head right now...but upset is not one of them...

Reno: I..tthought maybe talkin 'bout them would hhelp..II can stop yo...

Vincent: No...don't...*He holds the fox in his lap between them.* My little girl will love it, I'm sure...

Reno: I hope...Hate for her ta not like my gift yo... We can give Lucrecia flowers too..

Vincent: Thank you, Reno...*He lifts Reno's chin up and softly kisses Reno on the lips.* I love you...

Reno: You don't have to thank me yo.. *kisses back lovingly.* I love you...my kinky boy.. *smiles softly.*

Vincent: Yes, I do...No one has ever done something this kind for me...*He holds on tight to Reno.*

Reno: I love you., that's how we're suppose to act right yo? I like makin you happy...

Vincent: Yes...I love you very much...*He holds onto Reno tightly and kisses him sweetly.*

Reno: *moans softly into the kiss, presses his body closer to Vincent. Shivers as their cocks lock together.* My llove yo...

Vincent: How...am I so lucky to have you? *He softly begins to kiss Reno again.*

Reno: I should be askin that yo...I'm just a druggy whore..How did I get a lover like you? *lightly sucks on Vincent's lips.*

Vincent: I...don't know...But, it doesn't matter to me because I love you...

Reno: I love you too! *nuzzles him, lightly grinds but stops when his stomach growls loudly.* Evil belly yo!

Vincent: Let's get some food then...*He gives Reno a soft kiss.*

Reno: Okay! *smiles and gives a kiss before he sits up.* Can we have chocolate chip pancakes yo?

Vincent: This is your house too...You can have whatever you want.

Reno: *blushes lightly.* Okay! I haven't had them in forever yo! *gets up and searches for clothes.* Hmm..What to wear...

Vincent: *He opens his closet and takes out a black silk robe.* I just plan on wearing this...So don't worry about getting too formal.

Reno: Mmm..Are you tryin to turn me on yo? Do..you have one I can wear?

Vincent: *He laughs softly.* No, but...I have several robes, and you can borrow one...

Reno: Well, it's workin! *walks over and looks at Vincent's robes, smiles when he finds a hunter green silk robe and slips it on. Tying it around his waist.* How 'bout this yo?

Vincent: Go ahead...It looks nice on you...*He slips on his black silk robe and ties the ribbon tightly around his waist.*

Reno: *blushes lightly.* Ma said this was my color yo...I guess it stuck... *walks over and gives Vincent a kiss.* Lets eat!

~Later that day~

Vincent: Which suit should I pack, Reno? *He stares at his closet.* I...I'm not used to picking out my own suits...*He blushes lightly.*

Reno: *sighs from his place on the bed and sits up.* Did you when you pack when you were a kid yo? Well, doesn't it depend on what all you're gonna do?

Vincent: I know that...but I'm going to mostly be making presentations and attending meetings...I'm just not sure what suits I should bring...

Reno: Then...something that looks good and shows you know what your doin! What 'bout the one you wore when you came to the arcade yo? That was nice!

Vincent: I do agree...that one is one of my favorites...*He takes the red pinstriped suit off of the hanger.*

Reno: Yay! Does that mean you're done yo? I'm bored! *moves side to side, making the bed wave.*

Vincent: Well...I need more than one...*He pulls out a similar suit to the red pinstripe suit, but in a light grey with darker grey stripes.*

Reno: Ahh.. *falls back on the bed, kicks out his legs to make it move more.* This is so borin yo! Just do what I do, get an arm full of clothes and put it in the suitcase!

Vincent: I have to pack for a month...*He picks out three more suits, then several black, red, grey, and white shirts to match the suits.*

Reno: Then get two armfuls yo!

Vincent: *He stares at the closet, then picks out two more suits.* That should do it...if not...I can always buy more once I'm in Berlin...

Reno: (I don't want you to go...Maybe I can wait till he's asleep and burn his suitcase!) Can we do something now yo?

Vincent: *He sighs and looks at his suitcase, then back at Reno.* I'm sorry...Yes we can do something together...*He lets his robe slide seductively off of his shoulders.*

Reno: *shudders at the sight, blushes lightly as he feels himself getting hard, poking though his robe.* Wwhat were you thinkin yo?

Vincent: I don't know...*He approaches the bed and lays down next to Reno.* Maybe we can make some love...then go out to dinner...

Reno: Mmm...That sounds good yo... *trails his hands down Vincent's chest.* My ass misses you...It's so lonely..

Vincent: Mm...Does it want me....*He lightly gropes Reno's ass.* And if it does...how much?

Reno: Ooh...It does... *moans softly, pushes his ass back into Vincent's hand.* So much! It wants you so ddeeep I feel it for days yo! *moves his hand down and rubs the head of Vincent's cock.* Want...to try doggy style?

Vincent: Mmm...you're making me hot already...I'll try it any style with you...

Reno: Then..why ain't you fuckin me hard with this big hunk of meat yo? *strokes Vincent's cock, letting his nail dig into the slit when he gets to the head.* My tight little ass needs it, can you feel it clenchin? So hungry for you!

Vincent: I can feel it, baby...*He quickly turns Reno onto his stomach.* Is this how you want it? Is this how your tight, little ass wants it?

Reno: *moans as his cock is pushed against the bed, lifts his ass up in the air. Wiggles it around as he clenches.* Yes! It wwants you deep in me with my ass in the air!! Please, I need your big gun yo!

Vincent: Mm...it needs you too...*He holds onto Reno's ass, and begins to enter Reno's clenching ass.*

Reno: Ahhh!!!....Ffuck..so big yo!!! *grabs onto the sheet as he moans, trying to relax so it doesn't hurt as much, but keeps clenching in pleasure.*Mmore!

Vincent: *He plunges the full length of his cock into Reno's ass.* Mm...Tell me how much I want it...

Reno: Shitttttt!!!!! *moans loudly as he's filled with Vincent's length, claws at the bed as he tries to thrust up, wanting Vincent' to move.* Sso..fuckin much yo!..FFuck me so hhard I can't..ohh..god! Wwalk!!

Vincent: Aahhhh...yes...I love you...*He holds onto Reno's hips and begins to thrust as hard as he can into Reno, pounding his tender ass.*

Reno: AHhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! *screams out in pained, pleasure. Tears fall as he thrashes under Vincent, trying to thrust back.* Llove..shit...Ffaster! Ppound me... ffaster yo!!!

Vincent: Mmm...MMmm! *He thrusts hard and fast, fully encouraged by Reno's moans.* Ohh...god...

Reno: Ffuck..yeah! *moans loudly, cries out as he feels his still tender opening rip from Vincent's force. Shiver as blood runs down his thighs and starts to stroke his cock.* I'm cclose! II...ffeel it comin yo!..Ooh god! Hharder..make me cum!

Vincent: Aahhh...yes...cum for me...*He makes his cock pound against Reno's prostate, loving how Reno moans from it.* Yes...cum for me baby...

Reno: Llove!!!!!!!!! *screams as he releases hard onto the bed, throwing his head back in pleasure as tears roll down his face.*

Vincent: Ahhh! *He moans softly as he cums into Reno's wanting ass.* My god...Reno...

Reno: *moans softly as he's filled with Vincent's hot cum, hisses softly as it touched his ripped skin.* Tthat..was great yo!

Vincent: Mm...it was...so good...*He kisses the base of Reno's neck.* I love you...

Reno: I..love you, my naughty boy.. *moans softly at the kiss.* You ripped me good yo...I'm gonna limp bad!

Vincent: I'm sorry...I should have been a little more gentle...*He caresses the side of Reno's ribs as he kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Don't be...I like a bit of pain durin sex yo! It's the after that hurts! *shivers at the rubs, purrs softly.* I have cream that will help it..We can put it on before dinner!

Vincent: Okay...and where would you like to go to dinner, baby? *He whispers and kisses Reno's shoulders and neck.*

Reno: Mmm...Anywhere is fine yo...Maybe where we had our date? *smiles as he clenches softly.* I love...when you talk like this...Makes anything sound dirty yo...

Vincent: *He moans softly and whispers in Reno's ear.* Do you want to do what we talked about earlier? Make love in public...

Reno: Mmm...Yesss! You'll love it yo...It's one of the best highs you can get with out doin drugs! *shudders as he feels Vincent's hot breath on his ear, moans softly.*

Vincent: *He licks Reno's earlobe and lightly sucks on it.* I'd like that...

Reno: Ohhh...Vinny!! *moans, wiggles under Vincent, winces in pain.* Nnot...till...tthe restaurant yo! Tthe..cream will..nnumb the pain..

Vincent: I'm sorry...*He pulls slowly out of Reno's ass, but keeps licking and kissing Reno's earlobe.*

Reno: *moans at the loss, shivers as he feel a mix of cum and blood leak out of his opening.* MMmm..Yyou're..gonna get me hhard again yo! *looks around for his bag, sees it on the nightstand and tries to get it.*

Vincent: *He gives one last kiss to Reno's earlobe, then carefully rolls off of Reno's body so he can get his bag.*

Reno: *slowly gets up on his knees, biting his lip as he moves to grap his bag and takes out the tube. Blushes.* Wwould...you like to..ddo it yo? You can do it easier then me...

Vincent: Yes...*He takes the tube and squeezes a fair amount onto his fingers.* Bend over a little...

Reno: Okay! *bends over, the movement making Vincent's cum leak out. Making a wet fart sound as it does. His face turns as red as his hair* Oh god....IIt..wasn't a real one yo!!! *hides his head under a blanket.*

Vincent: Mm...It's kind of sexy...watching my cum drip from your ass...*He gently licks off the excess cum from Reno's ass and legs.*

Reno: *shudders and moans at the licks, his opening clenches, pushing more out.* Yyou...like it? ...You are a kinky bboy yo!

Vincent: Mm...I guess I would be what they call a "cum whore"...I love it...*He keeps licking Reno's ass.*

Reno: *giggles.* You'd like snowballin then yo! *pushes the last bite out, making that sound again. Blushes again.* Nnot..real..I promise!

Vincent: *He blushes lightly.* What's...snowballing? *He says as he begins to apply the cream to Reno's ass.*

Reno: Mm...When you blow a guy and keep the jizz in your mouth then kiss him, letting it go in his mouth yo! *moans softly, pushes his ass back. Loving Vincent's touches.*

Vincent: That sounds wonderful...*He lightly caresses the curves of Reno's ass.*

Reno: I knew you'd love it yo...*moans softly again, his opening clenches.* Pput some inside...Iit can act as lube for the restaurant...

Vincent: *He applies more cream to his fingers and enters his fingers inside Reno's ass, making Reno's insides slick as he softly thrusts his fingers.*

Reno: MMm..Yeah...Coat it yo! II can feel it workin.. *moans as Vincent's fingers move inside him, clenches as he pushes back. His body getting turned on.*

Vincent: *He decides to tease Reno by thrusting his fingers in harder, hitting the edge of Reno's prostate.*

Reno: Ahhhhh!!! *moans loudly, grabs onto the sheets again.* VVinny!!!...II...food yo!

Vincent: I just wanted to hear you scream again...*He slowly removes his fingers and licks them seductively.*

Reno: *moans at the loss, falls against the bed, panting.* You're evil yo! You are so gettin it at the restaurant! To think..you were so innocent a few weeks ago!

Vincent: Or so you thought...

Reno: You are compared to me! *slowly gets up, winks at Vincent.* You've only seen the tip of the iceberg yo!

Vincent: Maybe...but you can't deny how wonderful my tongue feels...

Reno: You're tongue is a sin yo...it's lust!!!!! *smiles and nuzzles Vincent, giving his cheek a little lick. * What to you want to fuck me in yo...My normal clothes...or work clothes

Vincent: Hmm...wear something sexy, but casual...Something that I can fuck you easily in...

Reno: Hmm...I have these special pants...You couldn't tell by lookin but there's a slit where my asshole is...Very easy if I don't have undies on yo...

Vincent: Wear those then...*He smirks softly and gives Reno a kiss.*

Reno: Hmm...I don't think they'd like it if I wore my fishnet yo...Maybe a tight green tanktop?

Vincent: That would look nice on you...*He smiles and gets up to get dressed.*

Reno: *blushes lightly, smiles as he gets up and gets his clothes.* I haven't worn these pants in a while..I hope they still fit!

Vincent: If they don't, then I'll rip a hole in another pair of your pants myself...

Reno: You'll notice in them! *slips on his black pants, zips them and wiggles his hips* A little snug..But still good! See, do you see it yo?

Vincent: It's barely noticeable...*He smirks at how tight Reno's ass looks in the pants.*

Reno: It was better when the pants were looser...I think my ass got bigger yo! *pulls the shirt over his head, pulls out his ponytail.*

Vincent: *He moves behind Reno and lightly squeezes his ass.* I love how tight your ass looks...

Reno: MMm...I'm glad ,my kinky boy.. It's just for you, love! *smiles and wiggles his ass back a little.* Now you get dressed so we can go and you can feel my tight ass yo!

Vincent: What should I wear? Is there anything you would want?

Reno: Hmm...Something sexy! And tight if you have it yo!

Vincent: I do have some tight pants...*He first takes out the tight dress pants that rest just above the hip bones.*

Reno: Wear them! I want everyone to see the big gun that is mine now yo! *smiles at Vincent, runs his finger thought his hair to get out the knots.*

Vincent: *He pulls the pants on, buttons then, and turns around to show the pants to Reno.* Do you like it?

Reno: I love it! You get hard and Gunny's gonna burst out yo! And shows your ass off nicely! *walks over and lightly gropes Vincent's cock.* He comfy in there?

Vincent: He won't be for long if you keep touching him...

Reno: Aw...I'll let him be comfy for a little bit...Till we get to the restaurant...Then I want him to burst yo!

Vincent: *He smirks, then takes out a long sleeve white button up shirt and puts it on.*

Reno: No..I want sexy! *unbuttons the first three buttons.* There much better yo!

Vincent: *He blushes.* You're so horrible...

Reno: But you love it yo! *leans forward and lick at Vincent's exposed chest.* I want the waitress the drool...Then show her how you are mine!

Vincent: Mm...*He unbuttons a fourth button for Reno.* What about this?

Reno: You're learnin, love... *licks at the new skin.* Lets go...I'm hungry yo...

Vincent: *He takes Reno by the arm and calls for a limo as the walk out of the bedroom together.*

~At the Restaurant~

Reno: *walks in, still holding on to Vincent's arm.* Think they'll know who you are without havin the suit on yo?

Vincent: Yes...Like I said...I come here all of the time...*He waves his hand, and someone comes over to seat them immediately.*

Reno: *chuckles* You're like a freakin king, wave and they do as you wish yo! *leans over and whispers* Ask for a booth...it will be easier...We can sit on the same side...

Vincent: May we sit at a booth...close to the back of the restaurant?

Waitress: Of course, Mr. Valentine! *smiles at Vincent, leading them to the back.*

Reno: The back...Next time we'll do it near the front yo...This is your first time so I'm okay with the back, love... *looks around to see it anyone is looking before he pinches at Vincent's bulge*

Vincent: Mm...I'd love that....*He moans softly at Reno touching him.*

Reno: *softly rubs it before he pinches again.* Is he still comfy yo?

Vincent: Yes...*He lets Reno sit down first, then sits next to him in the booth.*

Reno: *smiles and scoots down to makes enough room for Vincent, puts his hand back on Vincent's groin. Starts to massage it as he opens the menu.* Want to get what we got last time yo?

Vincent: Yes...that sounds good...*He rests his hand on Reno's hip and slides his fingertips down Reno's pants.*

Reno: Mm.. *grabs the glass of water and takes a sip, licking at the drops of water running down the side. Finds the head of Vincent's cock though his pants and places two fingers on each side, squeezes and rubs it*

Vincent: Reno...*He slowly opens his legs each time Reno strokes him through his pants, making precum soak through.*

Reno: *smirks as the waitress comes up and moves his fingers faster.* Tell her want we want yo...Then you can get comfy. love...*winks at Vincent*

Vincent: *A soft moan escapes his lips.* The...Loveboat...for two...

Reno: And a rum and coke yo... *rubs the damp spot of Vincent's pants.* Don't worry love...It won't be like last time yo...

Vincent: *He nods and thrusts his hips forward into Reno's hand before slightly lifting up Reno's shirt to touch his toned stomach.*

Reno: Mm...Did he miss me? I feel him pushin at the zipper yo...Does he want free? *Shivers at the touch, his stomach tenses at the touches.*

Vincent: Oh...he did...*He reaches his hand down the front of Reno's pants and plays with the head of Reno's cock with his thumb.*

Reno: *moans softly, pushes closer to Vincent's hand as he moves his own to slowly unzip Vincent's pants. Looks around before he reaches in and pulls out Vincent's cock, strokes it.* I missed him too...My little ass is so lonely yo...

Vincent: *He moves closer to Reno, pushing him into the corner of the seat with his large cock ready.* Is your little ass ready?

Reno: It's always ready...Let me get on your lap yo...Then you can move him in, love.. *whispers back as he grabs onto the table and lifts himself onto Vincent's lap, leans forward so Vincent can see.*

Vincent: *He wraps his arms around Reno's waist and looks into his eyes lovingly.* Like this? *He whispers and slowly brings Reno's ass down onto his exposed cock.*

Reno: Yyesss....Just llike that yo... *bites his lip to hold back the moan as he feel the head of Vincent's cock enter him.*

Vincent: You're so sexy right now...trying your hardest not to make a sound...*He lowers Reno down onto the full length of his cock.*

Reno: *lets out a muffled moan, shudders when he hears the stitches in his pants rip from Vincent's size. Breathes heavily.* Iit's..hhard...BBut I can do it yo... *begins to rock his hips in circles.*

Vincent: Not...if I...do this...*He thrusts his hips up hard, just to see if Reno would scream in pleasure.*

Reno: *bites his lips hard, making drops of blood run down his chin as he moans loudly in his mouth. Some of it escaping, clenches hard around Vincent as he rocks faster.*

Vincent: *He pulls Reno close so his body rests against his chest as he gently thrusts up, loving how Reno is riding him.* You're...so good...

Reno: Sso..are yyou yo....*stops and starts moving the other way, lightly moving up and down. Keep clenching rhythmically around him as he she's the waitress walking up with the drink and takes a deep breath to calm down.* Thanks yo.. *grabs the glass and takes a drink as he clenches hard around him.*

Vincent: *He nods his head at the waitress, then waits until she's far enough away before he starts to pound hard into Reno's ass.*

Reno: *chokes as he quickly sets down the glass before he drops it, letting out a moan of pleasure before he bites his lips, wrapping his arm around Vincent's neck as he moves faster.* Ffuck..yeah...Ffuck my tight ass hhard yo...Rrip it more...

Vincent: I love it...when you talk dirty...*He grinds his hips roughly, then begins to thrust again. He blushes when he hears more of Reno's pants rip.*

Reno: *bites down harder, making more blood drips down as he rocks faster. His moans muffled.* Llove..your huge ffuckin cock in me...Ffillin me with yyour love yo...Ohh..godd..rrip me..rip me again, love!

Vincent: *He pounds Reno as hard as he can, wanting to bring Reno amazing pleasure.* Oh....yes...Reno...

Reno: Vvinnny!!!!!!!! *cries out as he cums hard in his pants, tears falling from the pleasure and pain of being ripped even more.*

Vincent: *He looks around to make sure no one is noticing what they're doing before he gives a few more hard thrusts as he cums into Reno's ass.* Mm...I love watching you cum...

Reno: *pants as he goes limp in Vincent's arms, letting his fall from Vincent's neck.* Mmm....I love feelin you cum yo...And you're gonna have to carry me out of here, love...

Vincent: I carried you out the last time we were here...*He teases and rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: Yeah, but I'm not drunk this time...I just have a wounded ass yo...*closes his eyes, smiles at the rubs and purrs lowly.*

Vincent: And you loved it...

Reno: I love it when it's you yo... *nuzzles back.* Isn't it a great high?

Vincent: Mm...It was...amazing...

Reno: I told ya...We'll have to do it again yo..In the front that time!

~The next morning~

Reno: *groans in pain as he wakes up, his whole lower body hurting.* Ffuck... *holds on tighter to Vincent's arm, trying to ignore the pain.*

Vincent: Reno? *He leans over and gives Reno a gentle kiss on the lips.*

Reno: I forgot..hhow much it hurt to fuck seven times in a day yo...*kisses back, tries to move closer but hisses in pain.*

Vincent: I'm sorry...*He nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: Ddon't be...I wanted it yo...I'm jjust got so used to the pills...I forgot I can't do it nonstop like I used too.. *hugs Vincent's arm tighter, nuzzles at Vincent.* I..llove you...Wwhen do yyou have to go?

Vincent: In a few hours...I have to be at the airport by 2 pm

Reno: Ookay...But I don't think I can mmake love anymore today yo..It's gonna be a fight just to walk!

Vincent: It's okay...*He gives Reno a kiss on the forehead.* I have to get dressed...

Reno: Ccan't..I just hold you a little longer yo? Pplease? *looks at Vincent with pleading eyes.* Just a few minutes..

Vincent: Of course you can...*He says softly, pulling more of the covers over the both of them.*

Reno: *bites his lip as he moves even closer, his body flushes against Vincent. Stares at him, wanting to remember everything, the feel of Vincent, how he smells, how he looks when he just woke up.* I..I love you..ssooo much yo!

Vincent: I love you...so much...*He softly kisses Reno's lips, then pulls back to gaze into Reno's eyes.*

Reno: *looks into Vincent's red eye, loving to look at them* Ppromise...you'll come back yo? You won't ffind some nnice German girl...Or guy...

Vincent: My word is solid...I'll come back for you, no matter what.

Reno: Wwhat if I rellapse yo? II..don't wwant you to bbe disappointed in me!

Vincent: If you think about it...then you will relapse...But I know you're strong...And I'm proud of you for being sober this long

Reno: II'm sscared..Bboss has been actin weird..II know hw's gonna try something.. *looks down.* I'm nnot that strong yo....

Vincent: I know you are...*He caresses the side of Reno's face with his thumb.*

Reno: *closes his eyes, a tear falls as he nuzzles Vincent's hand.* I..I'll do my bbest yo...

rcreekus: Vincent: Don't cry, love...*He whispers and kisses Reno's tears away.*

Reno: I can't help it..It..it won't stop yo.. *buries his face in Vincent's neck as he hugs him tighter.*

Vincent: *He holds Reno tight in his arms.* I love you...just remember how much I love you...

Reno: II love yyou too...Ppromise you'll call me when you gget there? Pplease!

Vincent: I promise, baby...I'll call you as soon as I land...

Reno: Aand call me before you ggo to bed every night..II don't kknow what tthe time with be here bbut I'll always answer yo!

Vincent: I promise I will...*He kisses the palm of Reno's hand.*

Reno: Ookay..Aand I'll text yyou at least every ttwo hours yo! *shivers at the kiss, sniffs.* Ssorry, I got all ccryin again...

Vincent: I know this is hard on you...but after this, I'll try my hardest not to travel...because I want to be with you...

Reno: Okay..Sorry, I'm makin so much trouble for you... *softly kisses Vincent.* I'm ggonna miss you...so much yo..

Vincent: No...you're no trouble...*He softly kisses Reno back and whispers.* I'm going to miss you too...

Reno: It's gonna be lonely at night...I've gotten so used to you sleepin next to me yo...*moves his hand down and wraps it around Vincent's cock, wanting to remember the feel.*

Vincent: *He moans softly.* Mm...*He wraps his arms around Reno's waist and runs his fingers through Reno's pony tail.*

Reno: *purrs loudly, nuzzles closer.* I just wanted to feel him one want time...I want to remember yo... *moves his hand down the head and to the base before he cups Vincent's balls.*

Vincent: You make it feel like...I'm leaving forever...

Reno: You never know what can happen yo...I..I just incase...*meets Vincent's eyes.* But you better come back to me...

Vincent: Why wouldn't I come back? I have so much to live for now...

Reno: I don't know..II guess I'm just actin silly yo...But I am gonna be without him for a month! I'm used to feelin him at least once a day!

Vincent: Is that all you'll miss?

Reno: No, I'll miss your warmth, your body, your mouth, your tongue, your beautiful red eyes...*smiles.* Your laugh, your smile, your sexy smirk, the face you get when your blushin yo! Everything!

Vincent: *He nuzzles into Reno's neck as he holds Reno tight.* I'll come back for you...just remember...I love you...

Reno: You better..I'll die without you yo...*hugs Vincent tighter* I love you...with all my heart...

Vincent: I love you too, baby...*He rests his head on Reno's chest.*

Reno: *runs his hands though Vincent's hair, turns to look at the clock.* It's...11 yo...

Vincent: Yes...I should get going...

Reno: Ccan..I walk you to the ccar yo? I can do it! *sits up , cries out as pain shoots thought his body.* Fuck!

Vincent: *He holds onto Reno and helps him up.* You can come with me to the airport if you want...

Reno: II'd llike that yo... *limps over to get his sweat pants, not feeling like wearing real ones. Blushes when he looks down at his leg* Can yyou help me....?

Vincent: Yeah...*He walks over to help Reno with his pants.*

Reno: *blushes harder as he hold onto Vincent.* Evil gunny...*pouts as he reaches for a shirt.*

Vincent: No...you willingly wanted him...

Reno: He doesn't have to be so big! You try takin something his size up your ass yo! *pulls his shirt on.*

Vincent: Mm...maybe I will buy a toy that big...and I'll let you put it in me...

Reno: *moans softly at the thought.* Yes! I want to fuck you hard with it yo! *smiles at Vincent, starts to finger comb his hair.*

Vincent: I knew you'd like that...*He reaches into his closet for a suit to wear to the airport. He pulls out a simple, black suit and pants to match with a white dress shirt.*

Reno: *laughs softly.* You and suits, I'd think you like them more then me yo!

Vincent: Maybe one day we can go out and you can try a few on...*He smirks.* And don't you think they make me look sexy?

Reno: Would I have to wear a tie yo? I hate them! *chuckles.* They do, very much!

Vincent: If you would like...*He picks out a silk red tie and ties it properly around his neck.* I think ties can be quite sexual...

Reno: I don't like wearin them! Feels like I'm bein slowly choked yo! *smirks.* Thou..I do like to use them for bondage..

Vincent: *He loosens his tie slightly.* I like using them as a tease...*He puts the tail end of the tie delicately between his lips.*

Reno: *limps over and pulls it out, kissing Vincent hard.* I'd stop unless you want me to use that as a cock ring on you yo..I'll tie it so tight you have to cut it off...

Vincent: I dare you...*He licks Reno's lips, then teasingly begins to walk away.*

Reno: (Oh..You picked the wrong person to dare yo!) *grabs another tie and jumps on Vincent, pushes him to the floor before he quickly unzips his pants and pulls out Vincent's cock. Tightly ties it around the base of Vincent's cock, wraps it around before he ties it again. Smirks when he sees it already red.*

Vincent: Ahh...Reno...*He moans in pain.* I'm...too big for you to tie it that tight...

Reno: It's a cock ring, it's suppose to be really tight...You dared me yo! *gets up and gets his knife from his bag and walks back* Now don't move...

Vincent: It's...too tight...*His eyes grow wide at the knife coming uncomfortably close to his manhood.*

Reno: Don't worry, I've had to do this to myself before yo... *slowly cuts at the tie, making sure not to get to close to the skin, when he cuts enough he sets the knife down and rips it the rest of the way. Softly kisses the red mark.* There all better...

Vincent: *He breathes out and puts his cock back inside his pants.* I guess you like to be daring?

Reno: *closes his knife back up.* The time it happened it was against my will...The guy used some army knot and I couldn't get it undone yo..Have you notice the little cut on my dick? That's why I ripped it at the end...

Vincent: Yes I noticed...But it hurts more when...*He blushes slightly.* you have a lot down there...

Reno: You callin me small yo? *nips at Vincent though his pants.*

Vincent: No...but imagine having a cock like mine...with a tie knotted tight around it...

Reno: I'm sorry..But you did it to yourself! You shouldn't of dared me yo! *slowly gets up, hisses at the pain.*

Vincent: Maybe if it was something a little more comfortable...I'll let you try it on me...

Reno: I can tie it looser next time! And...sorry 'bout your tie...*puts his knife back in the bag, picks it up.* I..I'm ready yo...

Vincent: It's alright...*He blushes and stands back up, then brushes his suit off before taking Reno's hand.*

Reno: *grips tightly onto Vincent's hand, moving closer to him.* I'm gonna miss you yo....

Vincent: I know...and I'm going to miss you too...*He gently tilts Reno's chin and kisses him.*

Reno: *kisses back, licking at Vincent's lips, wanting to deepen it.*

Vincent: *He parts his lips, letting Reno in. He rests his arms around Reno's waist.*

Reno: *baths Vincent's mouth with his tongue, moves his hands up to hold onto Vincent's head. Never wanting to break the kiss.*

Vincent: *He wraps his arms around Reno's body like a lover, and leans forward into the kiss. His and Reno's lips make soft smacking sounds as they lock together in a heated kiss.*

Reno: *moans softly into the kiss, begins to grind against Vincent, tears come to his eyes from the pain but keeps going as he suck hard on Vincent's tongue.*

Vincent: I love your kisses...Mm...*He sighs softly as he dives in for more of Reno's sweet kisses.*

Reno: *kisses back lovingly, running his fingers thought Vincent's hair. Jumps when he hears knocks on the door.*

Maid: The limo is ready, Mister Valentine!

Vincent: *He looks into Reno's eyes.* I'm coming...*He then smiles at Reno.* Let's go...

Reno: Can we kiss more in the limo yo? *hugs Vincent tight as they walk to the door.*

Vincent: We can kiss all you want...You know kissing is one of my favorite things to do...

Reno: Mine too...And maybe..I'll even give you a goodbye gift yo... *licks his lips and winks at Vincent.*

Vincent: Mm...and what would that be? *He takes Reno by the arm and walks downstairs with him.*

Reno: *bites his lips as they go down the stairs, griping tightly to Vincent.* Ssuckin yo...

Vincent: Mm...Can I suck you too?

Reno: If you want yo! *rest his head on Vincent's chest, wanting to be closer to him.*

Vincent: I'd love to...I love tasting you...

Reno: I love tastin you too...My favorite treat yo! *smiles, moves a hand down to pat Vincent's groin.*

Vincent: *He smirks.* Not until we get to the limo...*He whispers and softly kisses Reno's neck as they walk towards the front door.*

Reno: I wasn't doin anything bad..Just a love pat yo! *nuzzles at Vincent's chest, smiles as the butler opens the door for them.*

Vincent: Oh, really? *He lightly pinches Reno's ass on the way out of the door.*

Reno: Eep! *jumps slightly, flinches in the pain from jumping.* Yyeah...Tellin him to gget ready for some love yo! *smiles at driver opening the door, says thanks as he climbs in.*

Vincent: *He climbs in after Reno and moans at the sight of Reno bending over in front of him. He sits down next to Reno and takes Reno into his arms.* Kiss me...

Reno: Always yo...*climbs onto Vincent's lap, kissing him lovingly*

Vincent: Mm...I'm going to miss your kisses...*He holds Reno tight to his body and kisses him.*

Reno: Me too...You're the best kisser yo... *wraps his arms around Vincent's neck, lightly grinds against him. Nipping at Vincent's lip to forget the pain of moving.*

Vincent: I wish I could take you with me...*He softly kisses Reno's lips.* I love you...

Reno: Me ttoo...I've never been out of the county...I'd love my first time to be with you yo... *kisses Vincent again, softly sucks on his lip.*

Vincent: Maybe I can take you sometime...Just for a vacation...

Reno: Really?! Yyou mean it yo?!*looks at Vincent excited.* Wwhere would we go?

Vincent: Anywhere...Jamaica, France, Hawaii, Japan...

Reno: They all sound great! I don't know which to chose yo! Have you been to any of them?

Vincent: I've been to France and Japan before for business...

Reno: Wow...How was it yo? Which one did you like better?

Vincent: They were both great...But I loved Japan...

Reno: Can we go there? I want to try that raw fish stuff yo! Oh and get one of those swords! Conner would like one too! *blushes.* Maybe..I can get one of those outfits the geisha girls wear!

Vincent: *He laughs softly.* I have quite a few samurai swords where I keep my guns...

Reno: Really?! I'm gonna have to go searchin for them yo! *nuzzles Vincent's cheek.* Would you like me to dress up as a geisha for you?

Vincent: I'd like that...but then you wouldn't be considered a geisha...You'd belong on Kabuki...*He blushes.*

Reno: *cocks his head.* What's that yo? *nips at Vincent's nose, smiles loving Vincent's blush.*

Vincent: That's where the men dress up as women, and they're so feminine looking that you could barely tell the difference.

Reno: Oh! *blushes lightly.* Would you like me dressin as a girl yo? I've done it before and even girls couldn't tell I was a guy!

Vincent: I would...*He blushes lightly, the gives Reno a kiss.*

Reno: Mm..*kisses back, starts to grind again.* El' has all my stuff for it...Maybe when you get back I'll dress up for you yo...

Vincent: I'd love to see you in a dress...Maybe a short, black cocktail dress...

Reno: I'll have to go shoppin while your gone yo...I got these great fake boobs too...Looks as real as El's! *bites on Vincent's lip, pulling lightly.*

Vincent: Mm...you're being bad...and tempting me...*He nibbles on Reno's bottom lip.*

Reno: You love me bad yo...And maybe I want ta taste you...Feel you face fuck me again yo....Maybe take my voice away this time.. *winks as he moves his hand down to grope Vincent.*

Vincent: Mm...*He quickly reaches his hand down Reno's pants and begins to rub his cock.* Not this time...maybe I want to suck on you...

Reno: *moans, grinds harder against Vincent's hand.* Wwe..could 69 yo...The limo is big enough... *sucks hard on Vincent lips as he starts to unzip Vincent's pants.*

Vincent: Mm...That sounds so good, Reno...*He pushes Reno off of the seat and lays him on the floor of the limo.*

Reno: *shivers as he lays down, listens to sound of it moving as he stares up at Vincent with lust. Reaches down and pulls his hard cock out.* Ccome on, Vinny! I..I need to taste you yo!

Vincent: Mm...*He unzips his pants as he straddles Reno, giving Reno a strip tease as he slowly pulls down his pants.*

Reno: *moans at the sight and reaches up for Vincent's cock, strokes it as he licks his lips.* Closer..move your huge dick closer yo..I want it to fuck my mouth!

Vincent: *He turns around and holds his cock in Reno's face.* Suck on it...Reno...Suck on my cock...

Reno: *leans up and takes Vincent's cock in his mouth, moaning at the taste as he sucks hard, bobbing his head as he takes more in.* Mmmm!

Vincent: Oh...Reno...That's right. Suck my cock...*He goes down on Reno as he moans and takes Reno's cock into his mouth. His tongue dances across Reno's sensitive slit.*

Reno: Mmmmwhhhh!!! *moans loudly as his hips thrust up into Vincent's mouth as he takes all of Vincent's cock in his mouth. Licking and scraping his bottom teeth against the large vein as he sucks harder.*

Vincent: Mmmm! *He takes Reno's cock fully into his mouth, sucking hard as he cups Reno's balls in his hands.*

Reno: *Lightly bites in pleasure, his hips jerking at Vincent's touches. Wraps his arms around Vincent's waist and pulls him down closer as he deepthroats him, pushes against Vincent's opening though his pants.*

Vincent: Mm! *He pulls back slightly so he can use his hand to stroke Reno's cock as he uses his tongue and lips to pleasure the head of Reno's cock.*

Reno: Hmmmm!!! *starts to shake as he feels his release coming, lightly thrusts into Vincent's hand as he pulls back to nips at Vincent's slit, pushes the metal ball against it, almost trying to fit it in there.*

Vincent: Mm...*He pulls back and furiously strokes Reno's cock.* Yes...cum for me...*He takes Reno's cock back into his mouth and sucks on him hard.*

Reno: *moans loudly around Vincent's cock as he releases into Vincent's waiting mouth, deepthroats Vincent as he rides his high.*

Vincent: Mmm...*He cums into Reno's mouth as he feels Reno's hot cum explode into his mouth.*

Reno: Mmm! *moans as his mouth is filled with Vincent's seed, swallows all he can before he licks Vincent clean. Making sure he gets it all.*

Vincent: *He lets Reno's cock fall out of his mouth, breathing heavily.* I...love you...

Reno: Llove..you too... *pants as he lets Vincent's cock out, nuzzles at it. Giving soft licks to it and Vincent's balls.* I'm..gonna miss you..so much yo!

Vincent: I'm going to miss you too, Reno...

Reno: *sighs softly, kisses Vincent's soften cock.* Think we turned your driver on yo?

Vincent: *He blushes.* He's probably freaked out...*He nuzzles Reno's cock and kisses Reno's balls.*

Reno: *shudders, lightly nips at the area between Vincent'[s opening and balls.* He likes it...I know he does yo!

Vincent: Mm...Why don't you ask him on the way home?

Reno: I will...Would you be upset if I jerk off back here on the way home? Thinkin of you...makin him watch as I scream out your name!

Vincent: I wouldn't be upset...*He slowly turns around and lays down on top of Reno, then kisses him.*

Reno: Mm...Is there a lock on the window thing...so he can't move it up yo?... *kisses back, holds onto Vincent tight.* I..want him to watch..me pleasin myself to your pics....I want everyone to know how much I love you...

Vincent: I can unlock it for you when we get to the airport...

Reno: Okay...I..I'm gonna miss you so much yo! *hugs Vincent tighter, kissing him hard.*

Vincent: I'm going to miss you too...*He holds Reno tight and rests his head against Reno's neck, not wanting to leave.*

Reno: I..I love you...*tears come when he feels the limo stop and turn off, holds Vincent even tighter.* Ddon't..leave me yyo..Sstay with me!

Vincent: Please, baby...I don't want to leave...but I have to this time. I promise I'll come back...I promise...

Reno: I..I can give you mmoney yo! I hhave a lot ssaved up! *cries as he sloppy kisses Vincent, his arms turning into a vice grip on him.*

Vincent: Money? You need that for your brother...Don't spend it on me...Reno, I love you...

Reno: I llove you..mmore then anytthing yo!...Pplease..call me wwhen you get tthere! II don't ccare what time it is!

Vincent: You know I will...*He gives Reno one more kiss before standing up to open the door.*

Reno: Wwait! *jumps up, forgetting the pain and kisses Vincent hard, knocking him back to the floor. Shoves his tongue deep into Vincent's mouth as he tucks Vincent back in his pants and zips him up.*

Vincent: Mm...Thank you...*He gives Reno a few more kisses.* I almost forgot I was unzipped...

Reno: Yyou're welcome, love...I..Be safe yo... *kisses before he gets up, winces at the pain.*

Vincent: You too, baby...Call me if you're in trouble or you feel scared...

Reno: Ookay...I will..I promise yo...*hugs him as the driver opens the door.*

Vincent: I love you...*He whispers and gives Reno a kiss before he gets out.*

Reno: *sits and watches as Vincent gets out, takes his suitcase and start to walk into the airport.* Vvinny! Wait yo! *jumps out and limps as fast as he can to Vincent, shudders as he feels a bit of blood run down his leg.*

Vincent: *He stops walking and turns around when he hears Reno's voice.*

Reno: *runs up to Vincent and hugs him, panting as he tries to get his breath.* Ccan...I stay ttill you get on broad yo? Pplease... *bites his lip, the rips at his asshole opening from his running.*

Vincent: *He looks into Reno's eyes.* Yes, baby...Let's go...


	6. Chapter 6

~A week and a half later~

Reno: (Vinny hasn't been gone that long and it feel like forever yo...I wonder if he got the pics I sent him last night..) *think as he walks around the Shinra building, waiting till his time to meet with Rufus.*

Rufus: *He walks down the hall on the way to his office when he spots Reno. He walks up to Reno with a tall black man wearing sunglasses next to him.*

Reno: *so into his thought he walks straight into Rufus and the man, falls back a little before he caught himself.* Wow..Sorry yo! I wasn't...Holy fuck! Rude!!!! *smiles as he goes over and hugs him.*

Rude: Is that you, Reno?

Rufus: Do you know each other?

Reno: Of course it is yo! What the fuck are doin here?! *grins as he slaps Rude on the shoulder.* We went to school together boss! He was a perfect student till I got ahold of him , but he moved to...Hawaii was it yo?

Rude: That's right...*He adjusts his glasses.*

Reno: I see you tanned well yo! *chuckles at Rude* And you still have the glasses?! I thought you would of grown out of them yo!

Rude: You know I can't get rid of these...*He crosses his arms.*

Reno: *shakes his head at him.* Whatever you say, man..You still haven't told me what you're doin here yo! Why's you come back ta this place?

Rufus: He's my new body guard.

Reno: *looks over at Rufus, forgetting he was there.* Oh! Okay...I guess we'll get to see each other alot yo! *smiles at Rude before he turns to Rufus.* You wanted to see me?

Rufus: Yes...Tabe called again for you, but he didn't want to pay for your services, so I turned him down.

Reno: Oh..Yeah, he said he wanted to meet again...Oh well! *blushes lightly, plays with his ponytail. Wishing Rude wasn't there to hear them.* I think..he's gettin attached yo..

Rufus: And you know my rules about that...

Reno: I do..I don't plan on ever meetin him unless you say so, boss...

Rufus: You have a few hours until your next appointment. You can talk to your friend if you want...

Reno: Really?! Thanks you, boss! *smiles at Rufus, liking when he shows what human side he has.*

Rufus: I'll be in my office...*He walks into his office and slams the door.*

Reno: *turns to Rude.* We can go to the lounge if you want and catch up yo!

Rude: That sounds good...

Reno: *smiles and takes Rude by the arm, leading him to the lounge.* How long have you been in town yo?

Rude: Not very long...Just long enough to get hired.

Reno: Why did't you stay in Hawaii yo? If I lived there I would never leave!

Rude: I got kind of sick of the scenery

Reno: You are so weird, man! How can you get sick of that place?! I've seen pictures, it looks like a paradise yo!

Rude: When you stay there for years, you do get tired of it. It gets boring after awhile.

Reno: *shakes his head, chuckles.* I would never get bored of that place yo! *gets into the elevator and pushes the button for the floor to the lounge.* So you decide to come back to this hellhole? *laughs.*

Rude: Yeah, it's nice to come back once in awhile...

Reno: Where you live now? Oh! How is Mama Rude?! I miss her yo!

Rude: I live down the block, close enough to walk. And my mom is well. She wanted to stay in Hawaii.

Reno: She's the smart one yo! And cool! You won't have to spend money on gas now! *smiles as they get out on the floor, drags Rude to one of the big futon and sits down.* They have drinks yo! I get smoothies for free! *smiles.*

Rude: Nice...*He sits down next to Reno and rests his hand on Reno's knee.*

Reno: *shiver lightly, leans against Rude like he used to in school.* Soo...tell me what all happened yo! Did you have sex on the beach with a hot surfer guy...or girl!

Rude: Quite a few times...What about you? Anything you want to tell me?

Reno: *looks down, lays back on the futon as he cover his eyes with his arm.* ..My life kind of went to hell a month after you left yo....

Rude: *He sighs in concern.* What happened?

Reno: Ma and Da...got in a car wreak...Ma died instantly..Pop...was in a coma for a week before he ppassed...I had to drop out of school and try to get a job....But wwho would hirer a highschool dropout with a crime record...They took Conner away yo...

Rude: I remember little Conner...He was such a sweet kid.

Reno: Yyeah..I'm tryin to get him back yo...I..I get to write him...

Rude: How close are you to getting him back?

Reno: I..I'm gettin close yo...Jjust a few more months I think...

Rude: Good. He needs to be with family.

Reno: Yeah...And he gonna have the coolest house yo!

Rude: Where do you live right now?

Reno: With a friend in his HUGE place yo! It's awesome!

Rude: Really? What's the rent like for that place?

Reno: Nothing...He knows I'm saving for Conner so he isn't charging me anything. Plus he's rich like Rufus yo!

Rude: Rich? Sounds like you have it good right now.

Reno: Yep! It's okay..but he's on a trip to Berlin right now so it's lonely now.. Just the maids yo..

Rude: How lonely? *His hand moves up Reno's leg.*

Reno: *shivers, his body missing a loving touch.* Vvery...Bbut I hang out with my friends and tthat takes some of it away yo...

Rude: *He leans in to give Reno a kiss.*

Reno: *slowly leans back, away from Rude's lips.* (I've missed him...But I have Vinny now..I can't..I love him.)

Rude: What's wrong? Why don't you want to kiss me?

Reno: I..can't yo...I'm sorry, but I can't be with you...

Rude: And why not?

Reno: (I can't tell him about me and Vinny...What if it gets back to Rufus!) Iit's a rule yo....I can't break one of bosses rules~

Rude: *He sighs.* Fine...Rules are rules.

Reno: Sorry man...But we can still hangout yo!

Rude: That's okay I guess...We'll just have to forget about the old times.

Reno: Hey! We had fun old times without sex yo!!

Rude: Name one...

Reno: Hmm...First time I got you high! We just drove around yo! No sex!

Rude: You were high too. You don't even remember what happened later. *He winks.*

Reno: Fuck...Well, there was fun times yo! That didn't include your cock in my ass!

Rude: *He smirks.* Right...

Reno: *lightly punches Rude's shoulder.* You're still so cocky yo!

Rude: You're right I am...

Reno: *laughs and gets up.* You want a smoothie yo?

Rude: Sure. Do they have a coke flavored smoothie?

Reno: Yep! They have any kind you want yo! *walks up to the smoothie counter* One coke and one strawberry smoothie please!

Rude: Thanks, Reno!

Reno: *takes the smoothies and walks back to Rude, sits down next to him and hands him his.* You're welcome yo! *takes a drink from it.*

Rude: How is it working for Mr. Shinra?

Reno: It's...okay...But my job is different from what yours is yo...

Rude: Oh? *He takes a sip from his smoothie and adjusts his sunglasses.*

Reno: He's..cold alot..Doesn't really act human sometimes yo...*shudders at memories of punishments.* But some days like today you can almost see him as a person.. *whispers to Rude, not wanting anyone else to hear.*

Rude: I caught onto that too...He can seem cold like a machine.

Reno: He is...Hhe...*shakes his head.* No, lets not talk 'bout work yo!

Rude: Alright! *He takes another sip from his smoothie.* Have you made any other friends around here?

Reno: Yeah, I have Kadaj and Elena who also work here yo!

Rude: Are they nice?

Reno: Yeah! 'daj is so cute! You just want to hug him yo! And Elena is my hag! You'd like them!

Reno: Of course! We can do it now if you want yo! Thou I would watch out, you have 'daj's favorite smoothie!

Rude: Oh...*He looks down at the half empty cup.* I'll finish it by the time you bring them in here.

Reno: Okay, you want to come? El' and 'daj are on this floor yo! *smiles and holds his hand out for Rude*

Rude: *He nods and stands up as he sips his smoothie.* Alright!

Reno: Follow me yo! *takes Rude's hand and leads him to where Elena is.*

Elena: Reno! What are you doing? *looks over at Rude.* Ohh..And who's your friend? *looks at Reno confused.*

Rude: Hey! I'm Rufus's new body guard.

Elena: Oh! I remember hearing about him getting a new one! Hi! I'm Elena!

Reno: Ruddy here used to go to school with me yo! We were good friends back then!

Rude: Yeah, then I moved to Hawaii for a few years.

Elena: Hawaii?! My boyfriend has a house there! He's going to take me there in a few weeks!

Rude: Yeah, Hawaii. It's nice I guess. But I couldn't stand living there forever.

Reno: He's crazy, El'! I tell you! Is 'daj here yo?

Elena: He's here somewhere! I saw him come by asking for you!

Kadaj: *He runs up behind Reno and jumps on his back.* Re're!

Reno: Ahh! *falls forward, but is catched by Rude's arms.* Thanks yo...Hey 'daj! You missed me I take it?

Kadaj: Yep! *He jumps down from Reno's back.* Can I come over tonight?

Reno: Of course, 'daj! It's been lonely there! And ou know the guest room is always open yo! *turns around and hugs Kadaj.* 'daj, meet my old pal Rude! He's boss's new bodyguard!

Kadaj: Hi! That's cool! *He pokes Rude's chest.* You must be very strong to be Mr. Shinra's body guard!

Reno: He was in high school yo..He could bench press me and another guy at the same time!

Elena: Wow!

Kadaj: That's cool! I wish I was strong like that!

Reno: You're fine as you are, 'daj! *gives him a noogie*

Kadaj: *He laughs as Reno gives him a noogie.* Hey!

Reno: What yo? *moves his hands away.* I wasn't doin anything!

Kadaj: *He pulls on Reno's pony tail.* Whatever!

Reno: *shivers as his hair is pulled, shakes his head to get it loose* Watch the hair yo! *goes and hides behind Rude.*

Kadaj: You watch it! *He sticks out his tongue at Reno.*

Reno: *pokes his head above Rude's shoulder and sticks out his tongue.* You watch it yo!

Kadaj: I'll get you back!

Reno: You already did yo!

Kadaj: I'll get you back even worse!

Reno: I have the master key! I can lock you in your room yo!

Kadaj: So? *He sticks out his tongue again.*

Reno: I'll have the cook make your favorite and set it outside your door so you can smell it, but not have any yo! *sticks his tongue out again.*

Kadaj: You're mean!

~Later at Vincent's place.~

Reno: *lays back on the waterbed, knowing this is around the time Vinny calls. Stares at the phone till it goes off.* Hey Vinny!!!

Vincent: Hey, Reno...I miss you, baby

Reno: I miss you too, love! It feels like it's been forever yo! *smiles, plays with his hair.* You get my pics?

Vincent: I did...And I loved them...

Reno: *blushes lightly.* I thought of you using it on me yo...I came so hard...Your blankets are gonna be covered in cum when you return!

Vincent: You're so bad...*He laughs softly.*

Reno: You love me bad yo! *giggles and keeps playing with his hair.* How was your day?

Vincent: It was great...I made a lot of profit today. And I thought of you the entire time...

Reno: That's good yo! I had a pretty good day too..Boss showed his human side today!...Then he slammed the door....I thought of you too, love...

Vincent: I can't help but to think about you twenty-four/seven...

Reno: Mm...What am I doin all those hours yo? *shifts on the bed, softly rubbing his chest.*

Vincent: Pleasuring yourself to me...

Reno: Mmm...How did you know? I just started yo... *smiles and moans as he pulls on his nipple rings.* My nipples...are so hard for you, love...

Vincent: Mm...too bad I couldn't touch them myself...

Reno: I wish you were...I miss your touch so fuckin much yo! *moves his hand down, rubbing his cock though his boxers.* I..gettin hard..Just at your voice...It's so sexy...Pplease...talk dirty to me..I know you can yo!

Vincent: Mm...I want to ram you so hard with my cock

Reno: *moans as he rubs faster, precum soaking though his boxers.* Yess...So hard yo....Mmake me feel ya for weeks! Oh ggod!...My ass needs you sso much yo..It's clenchin for you!

Vincent: Mm...clench that ass for me so I can fuck it hard...

Reno: Ohh..Vvinny! Sso hard yo..*pulls his cock out and starts to stroke it fast, moans loudly at the pleasure, his opening clenching madly.* Ah! Ffuck me..fuck me wwith you cock!

Vincent: Oh...yeah I am...*He begins to rub his cock through his pants.* You have such a tight ass...

Reno: Oonly for you...Oh...You and your.. big fuckin cock yo!...Ffuck..I felt you in me.. ffor days! Mmy ass ....has finally healed since you ppounded it! *moans as he thrusts into his hand, his cock dripping.*

Vincent: I'm going to pound you so hard when I get home, baby...You just wait...

Reno: Aahh!! Yyes..II want yyou ta fuck..me so hard I bleed yo! ..II want you to rrip me wwith...that cock of yyours! *his breaths hard as he moans, feeling his release close.* Ohh..shit...II..can't..llast!

Vincent: Yes...cum for me hard...I want to hear you scream...

Reno: Oh..oh...Vinny!!!!!!!!!!! *screams as he cums hard into his hand, arching off the bed as he does.*

Vincent: Mm...That sounded so good baby...

Reno: *pants into the phone as he closes his eyes in pleasure.* I...wwant to hear you...Have you cum yo?...Did I miss..my tasty treat?

Vincent: Mm...I haven't cum yet...*He pounds himself harder, loud enough to hear over the phone.* But..I'm close, baby...

Reno: *moans softly as he hears Vincent.* Fuck baby..I want you to cum yo...I want you to cum in my tight, clenchin ass...Fill me up with it till it over flows and runs down my balls yo!

Vincent: Ohh...yes...*He thrusts his hips up as he cums.* That's it, baby...

Reno: Mm...I feel it yo..God it's so warm! I love you...Vincent... *curls up on the bed, hugging one of Vincent's dirty shirts. Breathing in his scent.*

Vincent: I love you too, baby...*He says in a husky tone.* I'm coming home soon...only three more weeks...

Reno: I can't wait...It feels like it's been a year yo... *shudders at Vincent's voice.*

Vincent: I know...And I've kept my promise of calling every night like I promised...

Reno: I know..You have no idea how much that helps yo...I haven't been textin to much have I?

Vincent: No, I don't mind...You can text me all you want...

Reno: Oh! Something good happened today yo!

Vincent: Oh? What happened today?

Reno: I saw my old friend from highschool! He's boss's new body guard yo. I haven't seen him in years, he moved a month before everything went to hell...He's the one I sneaked out of school and fuck on the slide!

Vincent: Reno...be careful, okay?

Reno: I am...I told him I can't do anything yo.. *looks down.* I..I wanted to tell him 'bout you..But I can take the chance of Rufus findin out...Aare..you mad at me yo?

Vincent: I'm not mad...I'm just telling you to be careful...

Reno: I am..I promise..And I'm still clean yo!

Vincent: I'm proud of you for that...I knew you could do it without my help...

Reno: I use your calls...I have to stay clean to the next call..then the next one! *nuzzles his face in Vincent's t-shirt* It's hard with out you thou...

Vincent: Mm...Do you know how much I love you?

Reno: 'Bout as much as I love you yo..I miss you so much it hurts, love!

Vincent: *Another call rings on his phone.* Baby...I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, I promise. I love you.

Reno: OOkay..I love you too yo...*kisses the phone, loud enough that Vincent can hear.*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno back over the phone.* Good night...

Reno: Night, love...*stays on till he ears Vincent hang up, buries his face into Vincent's shirt as he breathes in deep.*

~A week later~

Rude: *He fixes his suit and adjusts his sun glasses before he knocks on the door of Vincent's house.*

Butler: Hello...Mister Valentine is away...But I can give him a message...

Rude: I'm actually here to see Reno, if that's all right.

Butler: Oh yes, mister Reno! I'm sorry...Follow me... *lends Rude to the living room, smiles softly when he sees Reno laying on the couch watching TV as he holds onto Vincent's shirt.* Mister Reno...A gentlemen is here to see you...

Reno: Huh? *looks over, his eyes go wide as he sees Rude, smiles.* Thanks yo...

Butler: Call if you need anything... *walks out of the room.*

Rude: So this is the place you're staying? It's nice!

Reno: Yeah, I know! *sits up, putting Vincent's shirt beside him as he makes room for Rude.* What are you doin here yo? And how did you find me?!

Rude: Rufus told me...And he gave me permission.

Reno: Permission for what yo? *cocks his head at Rude.*

Rude: Permission to sleep with you...

Reno: *Eyes go wide as he gulps, looks down and plays with the shirt.* (Fuck...I didn't think he would ask yo! I..guess I can tell him... He's my friend, he would tell on me!) I...can't yo...

Rude: Why not? Our boss said it was okay.

Reno: Ccause...I love someone else yo..II live hhere cause he wanted me to move in with him...Bbut you can't tell boss!

Rude: I won't tell him...but you should have told me at first

Reno: I..I was scared he could of found out...I'm nnot suppose to date anyone...I don't want Vinny to get hurt yo...

Rude: *He nods.* Well...how about we can get a drink and talk about it. I'm interested now...

Reno: Okay..Yeah, Vinny doesn't have anything to drink here...He..had a bad time with alcohol... *stand up and grabs his bag from the floor.* Lets go yo!

~Next morning~

Reno: *moans in pain when he wakes up, his head killing him* (Fuck...What the hell did I do last night yo?) *moves around on the bed, frowns when he doesn't feel the bed move.* (What the hell? Why ain't I on my bed..)

Rude: *Rolls over in his drunken sleep and snores loudly.*

Reno: (Oh fuck...Please tell me I didn't!) *tries to move but hisses in pain, tears come to his eyes.* Oh..no..Please no! *jumps out of the bed and falls to the floor in pain, crawls over to the closet with his phone and dials Vincent.* PPick up...please pick up...

Vincent: Hello...Reno?

Reno: *lets out a sob at Vincent's voice.* Vin..II...ffucked up..II'm ssorry!

Vincent: Reno? What's wrong?

Reno: II..ddon't know! I..tthink I ddid something bbad yo *cries as he hugs himself.*

Vincent: Reno...what's going on? Please tell me...

Reno: II..don't rremember what happened llast night...Jjust that Rude ccame over and II told him 'bout you..Hhe understood aand was hhappy for me!...Wwe went oout to drink aand talk...Ii think I hhad to much..*lets out a sob* I wwoke up nnext to him..aand my ass hhurts..II'm sorry! Pplease forgive mme yo! I..I'm sorry!!!

Vincent: *A dead silence falls over the phone, then the sound of the being dropped, then a dial tone.*

Reno: *lets out a loud sob* VVincent? Vvinny? *quickly redials* II'm sorry..Pplease pick up yo!

Vincent: *He stares at his phone on the ground as it rings and shouts even though no one will hear him.* I thought you fucking loved me, Reno! How could you do this to me? *He screams and kicks his phone across the room, promptly throws a jacket and shoes on, and slams the door as he leaves his hotel room.*

Reno: No..no..no..pllease..pick up! Ddon't leave me! Vvinny! *keeps calling Vincent, his body shakes harder after every call.* He...hhates me...I..llost..mmy love.. *sobs as he shakily dials the only person who can make the pain go away.* Bboss?

Rufus: Yes, Reno? You're calling quite early...

Reno: Ddo..yyou still hhave..tthat stuff yo? Pplease...I..I need it...*lets out a sob.*

Rufus: I have plenty...and it won't be bad this time...It'll make you feel really good...

Reno: Ccan..I ccome over yo? Pplease..II'll do aanything you want, ssir...

Rufus: Come on over...I'll hook you up with any drug you want...

Reno: Tthank you, sir...*hangs up and cries into his knees.* (I'm sorry..Wwhy do I keep ddoin this..Bboss is right..I'm jjust a dirty whore..II can't change that...Mmaybe...this time I'll die yo...The world would be much better! *shakily gets up and gets out, walks out of the room not able to looks at Rude as he walks into his old room. Lets out a loud sob, knowing this will be the last time he ever sees the only place he's ever made love in. Grabs clothes out of his side of the closet and shoves them in his duffle bag, grabs a random shirt and pants puts them on without even looking.* (I'll...just leave my stuff here...I won't need it long...) *grabs his bag and says bye to the only place he's felt safe in years*

~A few hours later in Berlin.~

Vincent: *He stumbles through the door to his room, completely wasted and barely able to stand after several hours of drinking heavily. He leans against the wall as he sees the entire room spinning.* I...don't fuckin...need that whore...*He stumbles further into the room as he pulls out a flask filled with hard liquor, tilts his head back, and drinks from it.* Fuck...him...*He stumbles to lay on the bed, but completely misses the bed and hits his face on the edge of the night stand. After a few seconds, he feels something warm trickling down his brow and cheek. He touches his face and looks at his hand covered in blood. Then he realizes that he can only see from his right eye before he passes out again.*

~A few days later~

Vincent: *He dials Reno's phone while standing outside of the Shinra building.*

Kadaj: *watches passed out Reno with sad eyes, pets his hair when he hears Reno's phone go off.* Hi! This is Re're's phone!

Vincent: This is Vincent...Is Reno there?

Kadaj: Oh..Hi Mr. Vinny...Um..Re're's ppassed out...He..he's been ttakin that sstuff boss gave hhim...

Vincent: What! *He tries to calm down.* Is he...*He sighs.* Can I come in?

Kadaj: Yyou're..not goin to hhurt him again are yo? Hhe can't take anymore.. *sniffs*

Vincent: I...never...I'm coming in...*He hangs up the phone and walks into the Shinra building.*

Kadaj: *puts Reno's phone back in his pocket and softly shakes him.* Re're? Ccan you wake up?

Reno: *groans in his sleep, turning over as he nuzzles deeper in Kadaj's lap.*

Kadaj: *sighs as he keeps petting Reno's hair, waiting for Vincent to come up.* Maybe...he can save you, Re'...

Vincent: *He spots Kadaj and Reno passed out and walks up to them, wearing a long dark red designer trench coat and his hair placed slightly in front of his now blind and scarred left eye.*

Kadaj: *waves at Vincent.* Hi Mr. Vinny...He...should wake up soon...*looks down.* It's close to time for his next sshot..

Vincent: Thank you...*He looks down at Reno and kneels next to him.*

Kadaj: Hhe...sstays here..I..I barely get to see him anymore...Iit's...like he's ggivin up..Hhe doesn't eeven try to talk back to bboss anymmore!

Vincent: *He looks up at Kadaj, revealing his damaged eye.* Does he blame me?

Kadaj: Oh Mr. Vinny! Your eye! Are you okay?! *looks down at Reno.* No...hhe blames himself..He says iit's his ffault...Hhe's jjust a whore aand shouldn't of ttried to change...That yyou were to good for him...*looks at Vincent.* Pplease save him, Mr. Vinny! II don't wwant to lose my best friend!

Vincent: *He covers his eye with his hand.* It's...fine...*He looks down at Reno.* I'm going to save him...I love him...

Kadaj: He lloves you too...He cries at night ffor you...Hhe thinks no one is here when he does...

Reno: Mmnngg... *fights waking up, hides his face in Kadaj's lap as he starts to shake lightly.*

Vincent: Reno...*He sighs.* It's me...I'm here...I'm so sorry.

Reno: Pplease..not again...Sstop hauntin me yo..*tears come to his eyes when he hears Vincent's voice, thinking it his mind playing with him again.* I..need more.. *tries to get up, but is to weak too.*

Vincent: Reno...*He touches Reno's shoulder gently.* I still...love you...*He looks down at the ground.*

Reno: *his eyes go wide, look over at Vincent and lets out a sob.* Vvinny? I'm..ssorry! *looks down and hugs himself, starts to rock* Yyou can sell my sstuf...II'm sorry!

Vincent: *He wraps an arm around Reno's shoulders.* I...can't do that...'

Reno: II'm a wwhore..II don't nneed it anywway..I..I need more! *stands up, makes it a few steps before he falls down. Curls up on the floor as he cries.* Fforgive yo..Pplease..II'm sorry..I'll be good!

Vincent: *He takes Reno's hand and helps him sit up.* Please...stop this...

Reno: I..I didn't mmean to..I ddon't eeven rremember! PPlease...Fforgive me! *falls against Vincent's chest, sobbing out all his pain.* Oor kill me..II ccan't take tthis anymmore!

Vincent: No...don't talk like that! *He holds Reno as tight as he can.*

Reno: I'm ssorry! I'm sso sorry! Pplease! Mmake it sstop! *digs his nails into Vincent's back, his body shaking hard.*

Vincent: Shh...*He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: It hhurts..II ccalled..but nnnothing..Pplease..forgive me! *hugs him tighter as the pain of withdraw start.*

Vincent: I know...I'm so sorry...Let me take you home...

Reno: II..ddon't hhave a home..I don't ddeserve oone..Jjust a whore..

Vincent: Nonsense...you live with me...*He lightly strokes Reno's back.*

Reno: *shudders at the rubs, missing Vincent's touches lets out a sob.* I..hhurt you..II ffucked up llike alwways..

Vincent: Let's go home...please?

Reno: I...ccan't move...it hurts yo...

Vincent: Here...*He takes out a vicodin bottle and pops a pill into Reno's mouth.* That should help...

Reno: *quickly swallows the pill, hold tightly to Vincent as he attempts to stand up.* Tthanks...*looks down, not feeling like he deserves to look at Vincent's in the eye.*

Vincent: Come on...there's no reason to sit here in the floor when we have our bed at home...

Reno: Oour bed? Yyou...sstill want to bbe with me? II'm just a wwhore...

Vincent: Yes...come now...The limo is waiting...

Reno: *holds tightly to Vincent as he shakily moves his legs, hides his pale, ghostly face in Vincent's chest.* I..wwasn't in yyour room...Iin 'daj's...I..hhaven't ttalk to hhim...

Vincent: Your friend probably saved your life...*He helps Reno up from the floor.* Please come home with me...

Reno: Ookay...Yyou're..bbed is sstill...clean.. *keeps his face hiden, not wanting to see the world.*

Vincent: *He holds onto Reno, walking carefully through the door since he doesn't have full vision.*

Reno: Wwait..II have work..Bboss will be mmad yo...*looks up and gasps at the sight of Vincent's face.* Yyour...eye yyo! Wwhat happened?

Vincent: I...fell. And I hit my eye on the edge of a table.

Reno: Oh..I like it..It's ssexy yo...*keeps looking at it as he starts to shake worse.* Ccan you see?

Vincent: No...*He looks away from Reno, ashamed.*

Reno: Ddoes this mmean your gonna gget a sseein dog yo?...I've alwways wanted a ppuppy... *holds tighter to Vincent as he feels himself get weaker.* I..don't ffeel ggood yo...

Vincent: I don't know...I'll have to wait until it heals...*He tries his best to hold Reno up long enough to reach the limo.*

Reno: *starts to shiver.* Iit's cold, Vvinny...Mmake it sstop yo..

Vincent: *He opens the door for Reno.* Sit down...once we're on the road, we can turn the heat on...

Reno: *slowly gets in curls up on the seat as he starts to sweat.* II'm...ccold..*shakes as he teeth chatter.*

Vincent: *He quickly gets in and sits next to Reno and closes the door.* Drive fast...and turn the heat on high...

~At the bedroom~

Reno: Ahhh! *cries out in pain, curls up on the bed as tears fall down his face. His teeth still chattering.* IIt hurts!!! Wworse tthen before yyo!

Vincent: *He quietly lays down on the bed next to Reno, not sure what to say.* (Reno...I love you to death...but why...did you do this to me? It hurts so much!)

Reno: *more tears falls as he shakes in pain.* II'm ssorry..Pplease..fforgive me yyo..I'll...ddo aanthing yyou want...PPlease!

Vincent: Just promise...that you won't do it again.

Reno: II..ddidn't mean too! II..ddon't eeven remember! II..llove yyou..not hhim! *lets out a sob.* II'll sstop drinkin yyo! Aand..my jjob! II only wwant you!

Vincent: Reno...it hurt me so bad when you told me...I couldn't hold back anymore and got extremely drunk because I didn't want to feel anything for you...Then I fell and did this to myself...*He sighs.* I'll help you with getting your brother back. You don't have to worry about work ever again.

Reno: II.. hhurt you...II mmade you ggo bblind! II..aalways hhurt people! *starts to pull hard on his hair, crying harder.* I'm ssorry! I..got his lletter...II haven't rread it yyet...*shakily pulls the envolop from his pocket, letting out cries of pain as he moves.* II..ccan't eeven...read rright nnow..II'm..seein ttwo of you yyo...

Vincent: Come closer...*He takes Reno into his arms, a few tears building up in his eyes.*

Reno: *slowly moves closer to Vincent, biting his lips hard as he presses against Vincent's body* I..llove you.. *clutches the letter in his hand as he curls up to Vincent, his body finally not able to take it anymore he passes out again, weak from not eating withdraw.*

Vincent: *He hears Reno's phone ring and quickly answers it so Reno won't wake up.* Hello?

Rude: Reno! Please, don't hang up! I'm worried 'bout you...

Vincent: Who is this?

Rude: Wait...Who is this? He doesn't have any appointments now?

Vincent: This is Vincent. Now, who the hell is this?

Rude: Oh...Hello...I'm Rude...I know what you're thinking but don't hang up..It was my fault what happened..Not Reno's...

Vincent: Well...thank you for the insight...

Rude: He..really loves you...After he told me..*chuckles softly.* You were all he could talk about..I've never seen him so happy...I'm the one who kept ordering drinks....And..if it makes you feel anybetter...He called out your name...Even drunk, you're all he cares about...

Vincent: Yes...thanks...*He hangs up the phone.*

Reno: *groans in pain in his sleep, shakes as he tries to move closer to the warmth.*

Vincent: *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.* I love you...

Reno: Mmm...*calms down a little at Vincent's touches, goes deeper into a dreamless sleep.*

Vincent: *He moves closer to Reno and rests his head on Reno's shoulder.*

~Morning~

Reno: *groans as he wakes up, his body still acheing in pain. Tries to bury himself into the warm body next to him.* (Wait..I..I know this smell yo!) Vvinny?

Vincent: Yes? *He rolls over to face Reno.*

Reno: It..it wwasn't a dream yyo? *his eyes tear up at the sight of Vincent.*

Vincent: No...it wasn't...

Reno: II'm..ssorry! *hurls himself into Vincent's chest, crying out I love you's.*

Vincent: *He holds on tight to Reno.* I...just want to forget...

Reno: Ookay...Llets do tthat...It nnever happened yo..II'm..gonna quit too...II only wwant you!

Vincent: I'm going to help you get Connor back...*He kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: I..I ggot his lletter...But I hhaven't gotten to rread it yet..*shivers at the kisses, moans softly. Missing them.*

Vincent: Let's read it together...

Reno: *looks around for it, hears a crackle of the paper as he moves. Picks it up and slowly open's it, his hands still shaking.* My..hhands won't stop yo...

_To Liam_

_Hey, big brother! The family I'm living with is alright! And that's cool! Can I meet your friend sometime? His house sounds cool! I'll talk to you later, big brother!_

Reno: *laughs softly.* I keeps tellin him it's Reno...He never learns yo...

Vincent: I think he'll catch on...So your real name is Liam?

Reno: *looks down.* It was...Bbut now my name is Reno...It's legal and everything yo..I changed it when I turned 18....Liam died...

Vincent: What was Liam like?

Reno: He was dumb...Thinkin life was easy...Always happy yo...Upset that his parnents wouldn't let him ge the tat he wanted...Wwishin they would die....

Vincent: *He holds Reno tight.* You...have so many secrets...It's sexy...

Reno: Ha..You would think that, kinky boy...*nuzzles at Vincent's neck, letting the letter fall.* I..llove you yo!

Vincent: I love you so much...I...I'm so sorry...

Reno: Yyou..have nothing to bbe sorry for...It wwas my fault yo...

Vincent: You must have did it...because you missed me...

Reno: I..I don't kknow..II just rremember tellin Rude all 'bout you...HHe was really happy..Tthen..it ggoes fuzzy and black yo...

Vincent: *He rests his head against Reno's chest.* I...still love you...

Reno: HHow?...I'm so dirty yyo...How ccan you llove me? *a few tears fall.*

Vincent: I...don't know...I just love you...And I promised I wouldn't leave you...

Reno: I'm...ssorry...I..keep ffuckin up...Bbut I rreally llove yo! I'll call bboss right now!

Vincent: *He hands Reno's phone over.* I'll be right here...

Reno: *shakily takes his phone and dials Rufus.* Bboss...

Rufus: Hello...Reno?

Reno: Yeah..It's me...I..um..I hhave to tell you sometthing yo... *holds tightly to the blanket.*

Rufus: Yes? Go on.

Reno: I..I quit yo..II'm not ggoing to do this anymmore...

Rufus: What? You're quitting But you're my best whore!

Reno: I..ddon't want to be one aanymore yo!

Rufus: You can't quit! You're mine, bitch!

Reno: NNo..II'm nnot! I..I quit! I ddon't wwant to be your ppet anymore!

Rufus: Well, you know what? You'll still be my pet no matter what...*He hangs up the phone.*

Reno: *drops his phone, shaking hard as he tries to curl up.* Hhe's..not..gonna ggive me uup yo..II..can't gget out!

Vincent: I won't let him hurt you again...*He reaches out and wraps his arms around Reno's waist.*

Reno: I..ddon't want you ttoo get hurt yo! *hugs Vincent tightly.* Hhe..knows alot of ppeople!

Vincent: I'm not afriad of him...

Reno: *hugs him tighter.* I..I am...PPlease..be carefful yo!

Vincent: I know...I'll do anything for you...And...I knew I had to come home to you...I came home early just for you.

Reno: Aare..you gonna get in ttrouble ffor leavin early yo?

Vincent: No...They let me go home because of my injury...But I did make a significant amount of money in the few weeks I was in Berlin.

Reno: *moves up and softly kisses Vincent's wounded eye.* I think it's sexy yo....

Vincent: *He winces in stinging pain.* I...think it's time for my drops...

Reno: *quickly pulls back.* I'm ssorry yo! I...just wanted to show you it doesn't disgust me or anything... *lays back down, winces in the pain he still feels from withdraw.*

Vincent: It's alright...*He gets up from the bed to get his antibiotic eye drops.* I have to put this in my eye until it heals...and it hurts much more than your lips...

Reno: Oh okay...*nuzzles deeper into the pillow.* I've missed your bed yo...So comfy!

Vincent: *He takes off the cap and walks back over to the bed and lays down.* Can you put two drops in my eye?

Reno: Sure! *gets up and takes the bottle, moves over and carefully and slowly opens Vincent's wounded eye. Puts two drops in before he lets go of Vincent's eye and puts the cap on.*

Vincent: *He tries to close his injured eye the best he can, the pain shooting through the back of his head,* ...God damnit!

Reno: II'm sorry! *looks down as he sets the eye drops on the nightstand.* Is..tthere anything I can do yo?

Vincent: *He doesn't say anything to Reno and covers his throbbing eye with both of his hands.*

Reno: *lays down and curls up, atear falls.* (It's my fault he hurt his eye...If I wasn't such a slut he never would of gotten drunk yo!)

Vincent: *He slowly takes his hands away as the pain subsides, revealing a few tears from pain.*

Reno: II'm sorry..It's mmy fault yo... *softly licks up Vincent's tears.*

Vincent: (God...what the hell do I say? He's right...but I'm the one who drank and lost control!) It's...alright...

Reno: Nno, it's not...Bbut..I hope maybe..someday..You can forggive for all I've done yo...Till tthen I'm gonna try and make up for all I've done... *looks down, curls up tighter next to Vincent.*

Vincent: Can you hold me?

Reno: Oof course! *wraps his arms tight around Vincent, pulling his closer as he hugs.* You're so warm yo.. I..I've missed holdin you...

Vincent: *He leans his head towards Reno.* I really can't live without you...

Reno: Ssame here...I wanted to die yo...I sstoped eatin..Wwouldn't till they forced me too...*nuzzles at Vincent's cheek* I...love you so much yo!

Vincent: I promise I won't leave again...I didn't know the effect would be this catastrophic...

Reno: I..I did my bbest..Bbut I failed you yo....I'm ssorry! *holds Vincent tighter, a few more tears fall.*Iif..you leave...I want tto go with you!

Vincent: I made enough money for you, me, and your brother to live on for the rest of our lives in the few weeks I was there...I really don't have to leave again...

Reno: Rreally? We..ccan use my money too.. *looks down.* If boss doesn't ttake it from me yo...

Vincent: Yes...and not to mention the money that was already in my bank...*He laughs softly.* I don't mean to brag...but I am a millionaire...

Reno: I thought so...With all the fancy, rich stuff you have yo! But...I still want to help..I don't like feelin useless...

Vincent: You do help me...You've helped me love again...

Reno: *blushes, nuzzles Vincent.* But..you've done so much for me yo...You showed me love..Givin me a place to live..

Vincent: That's what lovers are supposed to do...

Reno: But I don't ddeserve any of it yo...And all I can give you is my body and heart...

Vincent: Your body is only physical...But your heart is your entire being. That's why making love is different from just plain sex. Making love involves your body and your heart...

Reno: And I love it! *softly kisses Vincent* I love you...*smiles softly.* My kinky boy...

Vincent: *He blushes.* I missed you calling me a kinky boy...

Reno: I've missed callin you it...Has my kinky boy thought of something else he wants to try when we both get better yo?

Vincent: I do want you to take me roughly...*He blushes.* Now that I'm somewhat used to sitting on your cock...

Reno: You think your ready to take my cock in without lube or prep. yo?...You think you're ready for me to fuck you so hard you bleed? *licks at Vincent's cheek.*

Vincent: *He shivers when Reno licks him.* Yes...I think I'm ready...

Reno: Mm..I'm gonna need some advil so I can move yo! And maybe some food...I haven't eaten in three days!

Vincent: *He nods.* You can call one of the maids to bring you some food...*He turns over in bed and pulls the covers over his head.* I'm very tired...

Reno: Okay..I'll join you after I eat yo! *picks up the phone.* Hi, it's Reno! Can I have waffles yo? Thanks!

Vincent: *He curls up against his pillow and blankets and moans softly as he begins to fall asleep.*

Reno: *softly pets Vincent's hair as he waits for his food.* (He must of not gone to sleep last night yo...Was he that worried about me?) Sweet dreams, love...

~A few days later~

Vincent: *He sits on the couch in the living room, looking through his mail when he finds a fancy envelope addressed to himself. He opens the envelope to find an invitation he gets every year for a cocktail party. He used to go with his wife, but when she died, he had no reason to go.* Hey...Reno?

Reno: Yeah? *looks up from one of his boxes, trying to decide where he should put his stuff.*

Vincent: Have you ever been to a cocktail party?

Reno: Sounds like some fancy party..So no! *nervously looks up.* IIs..it okay if I put my records here yo?

Vincent: Go ahead...*He nods.* It's a fancy party where they serve drinks and have music, but the crowd is upscale and there's a dress code.

Reno: *starts to takes some of his records out and puts them in an empty shelf.* So not a party for me yo? *laughs softly.* Don't think they'd like my clothes....Or you showin up with me...

Vincent: Well...it is for couples, and I thought you'd like to go. We can always find something nice for you to wear.

Reno: *smirks as he thinks of something, grabs another stack of records.* What if...I showed you how convincing I am as a girl yo?...I can get my stuff from El'..

Vincent: *He blushes.* You would do that for me?

Reno: *sets down a stack and walks over to Vincent, licks at his nose before he sits down in Vincent's waiting lap.* Of course, I would! I mean it would be nice if I could go as myself..But I'm thinkin there may be some of my johns there so it would be better if I want as a girl! Plus it is fun!

Vincent: *He wraps his arms around Reno's waist and gives Reno a light kiss on the lips.* I think...you'd be sexy as a woman...

Reno: Mm...I am! When El' is done with me you could never guess I have a dick yo! *nuzzles at Vincent, giving little licks.* When is it?

Vincent: It's this weekend...*He smiles and gives Reno another kiss*

Reno: More then enough time to get a sexy lil' dress yo..*kisses back, licking at Vincent's lips.*

Vincent: We can go shopping for one together...

Reno: Don't you want it to be a surprise yo?

Vincent: I wouldn't mind a surprise...but I would like to go with you...

Reno: Okay...I'll call El', she'll help me pick out a sexy one yo!

Vincent: Can you get a dress with a leg split? *He rubs Reno's thighs.*

Reno: *smiles as he shivers from Vincent's touches.* You're a leg man...I'm gonna have to get a wax yo!

Vincent: You're right...I love your legs...*He lightly squeezes and massages Reno's thighs.*

Reno: *moans softly, his head falls forward onto Vincent's shoulder.* I..better get something for goin though the hell of gettin waxed yo!

Vincent: I think I know what I can give you...*He lightly kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mm...And what's that yo...*kisses at Vincent's neck, sucking on the spot he knows makes Vincent hard.*

Vincent: My love...*He breathes heavily as he slowly lifts Reno's shirt up, softly touching his stomach and chest.*

Reno: Tthat's all I need yo! *moans softly, arches into Vincent's hands as he pulls at Vincent's shirt. Wanting to feel Vincent's skin.* Mmake..love to me...

Vincent: *He slowly unbuttons his shirt, then kisses Reno passionately, pulling Reno against his body.*

Reno: *runs his hands over Vincent's chest, moaning into the kiss as he grinds against Vincent.* Ohh...II need you yo! Pplease!

Vincent: I need you too! *He quickly takes off his pants, exposing his hard, throbbing cock.*

Reno: *moans at the sight, licks up the drool running down his chin. Quickly unzips his pants and stands up, taking them off and throwing them before he sits down on Vincent's hard cock, screams out as he's filled.* FFuckkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!

Vincent: Oh, yes Reno! *He begins to thrust his hips up, wanting Reno to ride his cock hard.*

Reno: Ffuck...So fuckin...hhuge!!! *moans as he moves his legs to either side of Vincent's waist and push himself up before slamming back down.* OOh...god!

Vincent: Ahhh...! Reno! *He rolls his hips in turn with Reno.* So good...Oh yes...

Reno: Tthere!..Ohh yess...Ffuck me hharder yo!!! *loudly moans as Vincent hits his prostate, grabs onto Vincent's shoulders and rides him harder.*

Vincent: Mm...*He scratches down Reno's back as he thrusts hard into Reno's ass.* God...I love you...love you...

Reno: AHhhhh!!! *cries out as Vincent scratches, leans down and bites on Vincent's neck as he clenches. Getting close to release.*

Vincent: Yes...clench around my cock...*He thrusts into Reno's prostate, wanting to hear Reno cry out again.*

Reno: OhhhhH!!!! I'm...gonna...gonna...cum!!!!!!! *screams as he cums hard onto his and Vincent's stomach, digs his nails into Vincent.*

Vincent: *He moans softly as he feels Reno's cum on his stomach and chest, then he cums inside Reno's ass.* Mm...oh yes...

Reno: *rolls his hips as Vincent cums, clenching to make sure he gets it all.* Ohh..yess...Fill me up yo..Mmm...

Vincent: My cum loves your ass...*He licks Reno's lips and rubs Reno's chest.*

Reno: Mm..Aand I love it yo... *softly kisses Vincent as he leans against him, panting.*

Vincent: Reno...I may have been angry at you...but I still love you. *He nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: I'm..I'm sso sorry yo...I wish I ccould go back and nnever gone out to drink...*looks down.* If it helps..He snores like a gutted wild boar yo...

Vincent: I forgive you...I do stupid things when I drink too...*He holds Reno tight.*

Reno: I know...But if it help..They make you so sexy to me yo! *nuzzles Vincent, softly kisses his hurt eye.*

Vincent: Mm...once it heals you can kiss it all you want. And the doctor that treated me in Berlin said that I may regain some vision in that eye, but he said that he doubted that it would be anymore than shadows.

Reno: That's better then nothing...And we can get you a sweet ass eye patch yo! *hugs Vincent, softly clenching.* Yyou..really forgive me? *looks up hopefully.*

Vincent: I do...Lovers fight sometimes, and they forgive eachother.

Reno: Do other peoples fights lead to goin though the hell of withdraw and losin an eye yo? *hugs him tighter.*

Vincent: *He laughs softly.* It's not like we assaulted each other...

Reno: True..I hope we never do yo! *nuzzles him, nips at Vincent's nose.* When do you want to go shoppin?

Vincent: Whenever you want to...*He smiles softly.* You may have to hold my arm on the left side and guide me a little.

Reno: Of course! I don't want you hittin the wall again yo! That kind of killed the mood!

Vincent: I apologize. *He blushes and licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: Don't yo..I've killed the mood too yo! *moans softly against Vincent's mouth, kisses him lovingly.*

Vincent: So, when would you like to go? We can get something to eat while we're out. But, this time it'll be fast food since I've taken you to so many fancy places. *He smirks.*

Reno: We can go now! I'll have to call El' yo! *looks around for his pants, sighs when he see them across the room.* Damn...I'm gonna have to get off you..

Vincent: *He smiles at Reno.* Don't worry...I'll be inside you tonight all you want…

Reno: I'll hold you to that yo! *wniks before he slowly gets up, moans softly at the loss before he limps to his pants. Grabs them before heading back to Vincent, dials Elena on the way.*

Vincent: *He watches Reno as he zips his pants.*

Reno: *holds the phone to his shoulder with his head as he puts hs pants on, winces at the movement.* Hiya El'!

Elena: What's going on? I was worried about you!

Reno: I quit...I'm not workin for him anymore yo! I'm gonna live my life with Vincent! *smiles as he sits back down on Vincent's lap, hisses slightly.*

Elena: Really? Is he going to take care of you?

Reno: Yeah, he says he has enough for us to live on the rest of our lives yo! *nuzzles at Vincent's neck.* Are you off yet?

Elena: I'm off for today! So, what's going on with you?

Reno: Is 'daj off too? Hhe's not there alone is he yo?

Elena: He's home with me, and he's out like a light on my couch.

Reno: Oh..good! Anyway..Vinny has this cocktail party he's goin to this weekend and I need to play the part of his hot date yo! Want to help me pick out a dress that will make those rich, old men cum in their pants!

Elena: Yes! Come on over!

Reno: Is it okay if Vinny comes too yo? He wants to come, but he can't see the dress till the night of the party!

Elena: Yes! You know I have no problems with sexy men like him coming over...

Reno: I know! But he's mine! Give us a few minutes, we're on our way yo!

Elena: I'm teasing you! And I'll be here!

Reno: Bye El'! *hangs up and puts the phone in his pants, kisses Vincent.* She says to come on over yo!

Vincent: I heard...Should I cover my eye?

Reno: If you want, I don't mind and I know El' won't! It's up to you yo!

Vincent: I think I will...

Reno: Okay..I understand yo.. *kisses the cheek under Vincent's wounded eye before he gets up.* I guess we should get what we need the go?

Vincent: *He nods and gets up to go to the bathroom to put gauze on his eye. * I'll be right out...

Reno: Alright! I'll get my bag yo! *walks over to get his bag.* Hey...I think I have an old pirate eye patch upstairs yo! It was a part of a Halloween costume! I only wore it and a thong! *winks at Vincent before he runs upstairs to get it.*

Vincent: A pirate patch? *He cracks the door open in interest.* That will be much sexier than gauze...

Reno: *finds the patch and runs back to Vincent, panting when he gets there.* Hhere you go yo!..Shit..Never run after gettin fucked..I think most of your cum escaped! *tries to look at his ass, reaches around and blushes when he feels it's wet.*

Vincent: *He smirks and takes the patch, then looks into the mirror to put it on.* What do you think?

Reno: *moans softly at the sight, his opening clenches, pushing the last of Vincent's cum out. Blushes hard.* Yyou...look ssexy yo...

Vincent: What if I wore something pirate-like aswell?

Reno: I..I do have a white ruffled shirt..El' got it ffor me when I ggot the patch yo!

Vincent: Can I wear that? *He turns to his side while looking in the mirror.*

Reno: Yeah, it may be tight on you thou...I'm smaller then you yo! *goes back upstairs to get the shirt from his side of the walk in closet, finds it and goes back down.* Here!

Vincent: *He takes the shirt.* I do have a small chest though...*He begins to take off his shirt.*

Reno: True! But it's still bigger then mine yo! And your hips ain't as girly as mine! *sways his hips.*

Vincent: I don't have girly hips...but they're pencil thin...*He fits his thumbs in the belt loops of his pants.*

Reno: I know! *rubs his hands over Vincent's hips.* Nothing stops my hands from goin to your thighs, they just keep goin yo!

Vincent: I have a very thin frame...*He pulls the shirt carefully over his head.*

Reno: I like it thou! It suits you yo! *walks inside the bathroom and to the toilet.* Hope you don't mind, but I got to piss! *unzips his pants and pulls his cock out to do his business.*

Vincent: I don't mind...*He begins to comb out the tangles in his hair.*

Reno: *sighs as he finishes, shakes it off before he goes to tuck it back in. Stops.* I should try and wipe up your cum the leaked out yo...*grabs a wash rag and starts to wipe the cum off his ass.*

Vincent: *He laughs softly as he continues to make his hair look nice,*

Reno: Don't laugh yo! You have alot of cum! It's everywhere! *pouts as he finishes cleaning his ass, pulls his pants up and zips up.* You don't have to look so nice!

Vincent: I want to look nice for you...*He turns to face Reno and tilts his head.*

Reno: You always look nice to me! I love when we wake up and you have bed head! *walks over to Vincent, wrapping his arms around Vincent's waist.* Even when you have bad mornin breath and eye crusties yo!

Vincent: I know...but it's important to me that I look as nice as I can for you...*He leans his head back on Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: You look amazin yo...*kisses Vincent's neck.* Lets go..I'm hungry! *nips at Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Yes...Is McDonald's alright?

Reno: Of course! That was Conner's favorite place yo! You sure that place isn't to lowly for you? *chuckles.*

Vincent: No...I love cheese burgers. But...can you drive?

Reno: Um...Sure...Okay! *smiles and walks out, still holding onto Vincent's hand.* What are we gonna take yo?

Vincent: Thank you...I'm not supposed to drive yet...*His left arm locks with Reno's arm for a guide.*

Reno: You're welcome yo! Can we take the Mustang? Please!!! *leads Vincent to the front door*

Vincent: Yes, I'd like that...*He smiles.*

Reno: Yes!!!!!!! *cheers as they walk out the door and heads to the garage.*

~At Elena's~

Reno: *softly knocks on Elena's door, not wanting to wake up Kadaj if he's still asleep.* El'...It's me yo....

Elena: *She opens the door for Reno and Vincent.* Come in! *She cocks her head when she sees Vincent wearing Reno's pirate patch.* Why...is Vincent wearing your eye patch, Reno?

Reno: He..um had an accident on his trip...He can't see out of that eye right now. He was gonna put gaze on but I thought the patch was sexy yo!

Vincent: *He places his hand over the patch, ashamed of his eye.*

Elena: Oh, my god!

Reno: *grabs Vincent's hand and pulls it down, lefts up the patch and softly kisses the skin underneath Vincent's eye.* Don't be ashamed yo...It's okay, love...

Elena: I'm so sorry, Vincent...*She looks sadly at Vincent's eye.*

Reno: *keeps kissing as he holds Vincent tightly.* I love you...And El' doesn't mind it, do you yo? *looks over at Elena, praying she doesn't do anything to make Vincent more self conscience about his eye.*

Elena: I don't mind...

Vincent: *He relaxes his hand, then takes off the eye patch.*

Reno: *smiles softly, kissing Vincent.* You can put it on when we leave yo..Or whenever you feel you need it...

Vincent: Okay...*He nods nervously.*

Reno: Don't be so nervous, love! I'll be with you the whole time yo! *kisses Vincent again before he leads Vincent into Elena's place.* So why ain't you with your boyfriend?

Elena: I needed to take a break from him...

Reno: Oh, I'm sorry yo...Need to talk 'bout it? *looks around and smiles at the sight of Kadaj passed out on the couch, holding onto a stuffed cat. *

Elena: No, I'm fine!

Reno: That's good! You ready to go shoppin yo? Maybe you can get you a sexy lil' dress too!

Elena: I'm ready! And you can't see Reno's dress yet, Vinny!

Vincent: Don't worry, I won't look at it

Reno: He knows if he does he won't get any tonight yo! *winks at Elena before heading to the door.* You leave a note for 'daj? You know how he gets...

Elena: Yes, it's on the kitchen counter.

Vincent: *He holds onto Reno's arm.* Can you drive again?

Elena: Wait! You let Reno drive? *looks shocked at Vincent.*

Vincent: Yes...I can't drive yet

Elena: You do know he doesn't have his license, right?

Reno: *looks down as he blushes, ashamed now that Vincent knows.* I..never got to tell him that yo....

Vincent: I don't mind...as long as you don't crash the car...

Reno: I'm good at drivin! I just...yeah... You can drive El'... *hands her the keys.*

Elena: Thank you! *She grabs the keys from Reno's hand.* You two love birds can sit in the back...

Reno: *chuckles.* You just want to us make out yo! *holds onto Vincent as they walk out.*

Vincent: I don't think that's a bad thing...

Reno: You will when she watches us and wreaks your car! *smiles at Vincent, nuzzles at his shoulder.* And I haven't gotten you to fuck me in it yo!

Vincent: So, is that what you want right now? *He smirks and lightly pinches Reno's ass.*

Reno: My pants just finally dried yo! *moans softly, pushing his ass back into Vincent's hand.*

Elena: Don't deny that you want it!

Reno: I always want it! But I'd like to be able to walk with more of a limp then I already have yo! *sticks his tongue out at Elena as they walk outside and to the car.*

Vincent: *He laughs softly at Reno as he holds on to his arm.*

Reno: Don't laugh at me yo! *pouts* Gunny's big to take in without lube or prep!

Vincent: But you do that all of the time...

Reno: So! I did get that toy yo! Maybe I'll show you how it feel! *walks up to the car and waits for Elena to unlock it.*

Elena: You guys are too much! *She unlocks the car.*

Reno: That's why you love me yo! *winks at Elena as he gets in and moves over to make room for Vincent.*

Vincent: *Carefully sits down next to Reno and rests his hand on Reno's leg.*

Reno: *lays his hand on top of Vincent, intertwining their fingers.* You can put your patch back on if you want yo...

Vincent: *He nods and slips the patch back on.*

Reno: *waits till Vincent ties it before he pulls him over to rest on him, wrapping his arms around him.* I love you..

Vincent: I love you too...*He leans back against Reno's chest, loving how Reno's warmth feels.*

Reno: *tightens his arms around Vincent, kisses Vincent's forehead.* What kind of dress do you want me to wear yo?

Vincent: Any dress you want...I'll pay for it if you want...

Reno: You sure? I..I can get it yo.. (If boss hasn't done something to my money to get back at me....) You still want it to have a slit up the leg?

Vincent: I'm sure...And I would like a slit on the dress, but if you find something better, I won't force you.

Reno: If you're payin for it, I want it to have something you like yo! *looks up at Elena.* You still have that waxin kit, El'?

Elena: Yes! What all do you want waxed?

Reno: Hmm...how 'bout legs, pits and fun zone yo! I can do the fun zone if you don't want ta! *Chuckles.*

Elena: I want to see the look on your face when you wax your pubes!

Reno: I've had it done before! It hurts like hell yo! I'm just glad I don't have a hairy ass!

Vincent: You have a really nice ass...*He nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: *shivers at the nuzzles, holds him tighter.* I'm glad you like it...You do too! Not hairy! *giggles.* Thou you do have a bit of a hair asshole yo! *whispers to Vincent.*

Vincent: I can't help that! *He blushes.*

Reno: *laughs softly.* I know! I'm not sayin it's bad yo! I've seen some you could make a coat out of! *nuzzles his blushing face.* I like you little hairy hole!

Vincent: Whatever! *He teases and licks at Reno's neck.*

Reno: *moans softly at the licks.* I do! I love all of you yo!

Vincent: What if I decided to wax down there? Would you like that even more?

Reno: I'll love it no matter what you do to it yo! But it hurts like a bitch when you get your asshole waxed! I hate gettin my balls done yo!

Vincent: Who knows...I may enjoy it...

Reno: *chuckles, kissing Vincent.* I've made a monster yo!


	7. Chapter 7

~Night of the Cocktail party~

Vincent: Are you ready, Reno? *He waits against the wall at the bottom of the stairs.*

Reno: Almost yo!! *yells down at Vincent as Elena finishes up his makeup.* You can't see my tats right?

Elena: Nope! You look hot and sexy Reno! You'll be the hottest 'girl' there! *smiles as she sets the make up down and does a last look over.* Okay...I'll go tell Vincent your ready! *walks out and to the top of the stairs.* You ready to see your date?

Vincent: I'm ready...Bring my date down...

Reno: *walks out of the room and to the stair, slowly making his way down in a short black dress gathered at the back with a split along the right thigh. The bodice is encrusted with small rhinestones that make the dress shimmer and sexy five inch heels. Curls from his red wig bounce on his shoulders and down his back.* Hhow do I look yo?

Vincent: *He's speechless as Reno walks down the stairs.* You...look lovely...*He gasps and places his hand over his own mouth.*

Elena: My work here is done! *smiles as she walks back into the room to get everything put up.*

Reno: *blushes as he gets down to Vincent, tighten the shawl Elena gave him over his shoulders as he looks down.* You..rreally think so yo?

Vincent: You look beautiful...*He takes Reno's hand like a perfect gentleman and kisses Reno's hand.*

Reno: *blushes harder, shivers at the kiss.* Yyou..looks very handsome yo...Very sexy!

Vincent: Not as beautiful as you...*He brings Reno close into an embrace and brings Reno in for a kiss.*

Reno: *softly kisses back, pressing his body against Vincent.* Ffuck..you're gonna make me hard yo...That wwould be bad..

Vincent: I'm sorry...you just look so pretty tonight...I love you.

Reno: It's okay...I just have myself taped up and it'll hurt gettin hard! *locks his arm with Vincent's.* Shall we go, my love?

Vincent: Yes, love...*He leans against Reno, still relay on Reno to help guide him.*

Reno: *helps Vincent out to the limo, winking at the driver and chuckles when he sees him blush.* Your driver still hasn't gotten over the ride home from the airport yo...

Vincent: I don't blame him...We do make a hot couple...*He pulls Reno closer and whispers in his ear.* Do you want to do something on the way home?

Reno: Remember what we talked 'bout? Me strokin myself to a pic of you on the ride home...Lockin the window so he couldn't put it up yo?

Vincent: I remember...*He softly gropes Reno's ass.*

Reno: *moans softly, gripping Vincent's arm.* I..did that yo..I screamed your name...Did a bit of dirty talk... I think he got hard!

Vincent: Mm...what kind of dirty talk? Can you tell me?

Reno: Not right now...I'll get hard seein you gettin turned on! *giggles.* Hey..what should my name be yo?

Vincent: What about...Rene'? Something with an R

Reno: Sure! *taps the fake nail Elena put on against Vincent's leg.* How did we meet yo?

Vincent: Let me think...We could have met at a different party...

Reno: Okay, that works! *blushes.* I've..never been to a party like this yo...I don't know how to act..

Vincent: Just follow my lead...and be polite to everyone. I know you can do it...

Reno: Maybe..Unless someone says something to piss me off yo! Or..finds out who I am...

Vincent: They will know better than to say anything when I'm around...

Reno: Mm..I love my man has power yo! *kisses Vincent's cheek, smiles big when he leaves a lipstick mark.*

Vincent: Mm...You're damn right I do...

Reno: *shudders, holding tightly to Vincent.* MM...Shit..You're gettin me hot yo...Say something disgustin!

Vincent: Disgusting? You mean you want me to talk dirty even more? *He teases as he rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: No! SSomething that will make my cock soft yo! Llike..sweaty man tits!

Vincent: That's too bad...*He opens the door to the limo, then bends over in front of Reno to get in.*

Reno: *spanks Vincent's ass before he gets in after him, crossing his legs lady like.* You'll get some tonight yo!

Vincent: I will? *He softly rubs Reno's legs, slightly slipping his fingers up Reno's dress.*

Reno: Ahhh...*His breath hitches at Vincent's fingers, reaches down to stop them.* Yyes...Anything you want yo...But not now!

Vincent: Fine...*He wraps his arms around Reno's shoulders instead.* You're the one who slapped my ass, though...

Reno: It was beggin for it yo! *leans against Vincent.* I'll have to tape your gun up then have you get hard so you know how it feels!

Vincent: So is yours...*He rests his head against Reno's neck.*

Reno: *sighs, holding onto Vincent.* It's gone down...Just feels weird..Can't have any bumps showin that aren't tits or ass yo!

Vincent: *He laughs softly.* I love every "bump" on your body...

Reno: I'm glad! *looks down at his fake chest, smiles.* I think they turned out good yo! Have a feel and tell me what you think!

Vincent: *He softly gropes Reno's breasts.* They feel soft...and real

Reno: *smiles as he shivers, lightly arching into Vincent's hand.* I got the best, most real life ones yo! Do you like them? *giggles softly.*

Vincent: I like them...but I'd rather feel your real chest...

Reno: It's still here! And I put in new rings I think you'll like! But you can't see them till after the party when I take these off yo! *kisses Vincent's cheek again, smiling when some more lipstick comes off.* I'm gonna have to put more lipstick on!

Vincent: *He smiles softly.* Did you bring some lipstick?

Reno: Yep! El' gave me this cause it matches my dress yo! *open the little black velvet purse he has and pulls out the bright red lipstick.*

Vincent: It looks lovely on you...Now you have to wipe off the lipstick from my cheek...*He teases.*

Reno: Hmm...How should I do that yo? *leans forward and licks at Vincent's cheek.*

Vincent: Mm...as long as you get it off, I don't mind...

Reno: I really feel like your puppy now yo! *keeps licking at Vincent's cheek, giving hard licks to get it off.*

Vincent: I like it when you're my puppy...

Reno: Mm..My kinky boy...I got alot of stuff while you were gone yo...I found an empty room in the attic and set up a little play place for us...I hope you don't mind..

Vincent: No, I don't mind...Can I see it when we get home?

Reno: Of course! It's for you yo! *smiles at Vincent when he gets the last bit of lipstick off, kisses him on the lips.* I think I may of bought of all the kinky shops in town yo!

Vincent: So you pretty much turned that attic into our own little dungeon?

Reno: *blushes.* Yyeah...I thought it could be out little place...No one else can go there yo! I wasn't able to finish it thou...

Vincent: What do you need to finish?

Reno: I got everything, I was just settin it up...Tthere's one thing I'm workin on..But I'm savin it yo! And you can't enter that area yet!

Vincent: Oh...I can't wait to see what it is...

Reno: I hope you'll like it! *looks out the window.* How far is this party yo?

Vincent: It's about ten more minutes away...

Reno: *leans back against Vincent again.* So...what do you do at these things yo? Am I supposed to be your arm candy?

Vincent: No...you're supposed to socialize and make new friends. I thought it would be good for you too...

Reno: Yeah..But everytime I see them I'll have to be Rene'! *blushes and looks down.* And I don't know any rich people talk yo...

Vincent: You should be alright...*He gives Reno a soft kiss.*

Reno: *kisses back, rest his hand on Vincent's chest.* As long as you're there...Plus I can tell you all the dirty secrets I may know 'bout people there!

Vincent: That will be entertaining...*He gives Reno another kiss.*

Reno: Very yo...People in my business know alot 'bout the rich and classy people in town...I know stuff that could ruin people!

Vincent: You have more power than you realize as well...

Reno: *laughs softly, hugging Vincent tight.* I guess I do yo! And soon you'll know the dirty lil' secrets!

Vincent: Just watch out...or you may get me hard...Then, you'll be in trouble...

Reno: Mm...Kinky boy wants to know all the dirty stuff I know yo? *smiles, reaches down to lightly grope Vincent before moving his hand back up.*

Vincent: I want to know about everything...*He rubs Reno's knee and slowly moves his hand up Reno's thigh.*

Reno: *moans softly, his legs spread at Vincent's touches. Clutches to Vincent's jacket.* Ohh..I'll tell you yo...Aall you want to know!

Vincent: *He lifts up Reno's dress, then blushes when he hears the car engine turn off and the door open.*

Reno: FFuck..We're hhere..*takes in deep breaths, trying to will away his half hard cock.* Rready to show me off yo?

Vincent: Ready...*He gives Reno's hand a kiss, then steps out of the limo to help Reno out.*

Reno: *steps out, holding onto Vincent's hand. Smoothes out his dress as he stands up and hurries to reapply his lipstick.* Do this look good?

Vincent: You look wonderful...So beautiful...

Reno: *blushes, puts his lipstick back in the purse and closes it.* Lets see if I can make any of the old men in there hard yo! *giggles softly as he locks his arm with Vincent's.*

Vincent: You already make me hard...*He whispers into Reno's ear.*

Reno: *shivers, closes his eyes as he takes a breath. Speaks in a softly, lighter voice.* My poor Gunny... *winks as they walk into the place.* (Good god! Can you say fancy times 1000!)

Random man: Mr. Valentine! We're glad you could make it! It's been years! And who is this beauty? *smiles as he looks at Reno.*

Vincent: She's Rene'...my date for tonight...

Reno: Hello...It's nice to meet you... *blushes lightly, moving a little closer to Vincent.* I'm thirsty, baby...

Random man: I'll let you two mingle! I'll talk to you later, Mr. Valentine!

Vincent: Yes...Let's go inside...Thank you.

Reno: *walks in with Vincent, looking in awe at everything.* Wow...This is...wow yo!

Vincent: Do you like it? *He softly rubs Reno's shoulders.*

Reno: Yeah...I just feel so out of place...I've never been to one of these before...*moves even closer to Vincent, getting comfort from him.*

Vincent: Don't feel out of place...You're with me now, and I'll take care of you.

Reno: I..I'll try love...*looks around and sees a guy carrying a tray of glasses, filled with what looks like alcohol. Grabs one and starts to take a sip when the waiter stops him.*

Waiter: Miss! I'm busing these! Let me get you a fresh one! *takes the glass back from Reno.*

Reno: *blushes hard as the glass is taken out of his hand, looks down.* Umm..Tthanks...Get me a shot of whiskey, please!

Vincent: *He laughs softly.* Whiskey?

Reno: *blushes* What? I feel like it tonight, dear! *smiles at Vincent, letting his fingers trail over Vincent's arm.*

Waiter: *looks at her in shock at the drink order.* Uh..Okay Miss....Right away! *walks away to get it.*

Vincent: *He laughs softly at the waiter as well.*

Reno: *leans over to whisper.* I've seen six people I recognize so far...

Vincent: Oh? And who might that be? *He whispers back.*

Reno: *tilts his head to a fat, balding man.* Frank Smithson...He's into olfactophilia..*sees Vincent's confused face.* Smells..He liked me to eat gassy food then sit on his face and just let lose...That's all he wanted! He'd stroke himself off then I'd leave!

Vincent: That's...interesting...

Reno: Yep! And Ken Jackson there likes to be called daddy...Wants you to act like a lil' girl the whole time...*shudders at the sight of a tall man walking by.* Hhe's...into coprophilia...I hated goin to him...*hold on tighter to Vincent's arm.*

Vincent: Don't worry about him...I have you...*He rests his arm around Reno's waist.*

Reno: *sees the waiter with his shot and quickly downs it.* II know...I just remembered and felt sick...But that shot and you help! *softly kisses Vincent.*

Vincent: Just don't go overboard with the shots...

Reno: I won't..I'm a lady remember.. *winks at Vincent, grins when he see a short blond haired man.* Oh! That guy just had me sit on a balloon and bounce on it naked! How weird is that? *whispers to Vincent,*

Vincent: *He laughs softly at Reno.* Well, maybe you look really hot when you did that?

Reno: Who knows...You want me to do it for you? *giggles as he looks around and sees a man with brown hair and a scar across his face standing against the wall, looking around with a cold face.* He's here! That's Squall!

Vincent: Oh? *He looks to where Reno's eyes are.* You know him too?

Reno: Yeah..I've been with him a few times..But it's like doin it with a wall that has a penis! I mean he was good when he felt like it but it was mostly me just ridin as he laid there, not makin a sound!

Vincent: He looks like he has his own problems as it is...You never know what may be going on in his life...

Reno: I know...I felt bad..Maybe we can say hi? Do you know him? *looks up at Vincent.*

Vincent: Not very well. He doesn't really talk to anyone...I'm more social than he is.

Reno: That's...sad yo..It never hurts to say hi...Maybe..later I can try and talk to him? He looks bored! *smiles.* Plus who can say no to my sexyness!

Vincent: He's too serious and hates joking around, so just be careful. He tends to snap at people.

Reno: I know..He did when I called him Squall instead of Leon...And named his cock... *grins* It was blade!

Vincent: I bet mine is much better than his, though...

Reno: *smiles and turns to face Vincent, softly licks at his lips.* It is..I love my Gunny! He's the best!

Vincent: It better be...*He teases and licks Reno's lips back.*

Reno: Mm..He's the only one for me... *kisses before he goes back to Vincent's side.* I guess we should walk around?

Vincent: Yes, I think I'd like a glass of wine too...What about you?

Reno: Hmm..*smirks.* Think they can make me a Sex on the Beach ?

Vincent: *He smiles.* Probably...and are you trying to tell me something? *His smile turns into a smirk.*

Reno: Maybe... *smirks as he walks in front of Vincent, swaying his hips as he does.* I'm thirsty, baby!

Vincent: What do you want, you tease?

Reno: I'm not sure..Lets just go with a Sex on the Beach!

Vincent: *He sighs and holds Reno from behind.* Just make sure that I stop at one drink...

Reno: I will..You won't get any sex if you have more then one! *leans back against Vincent, softly kisses him.*

Vincent: I won't? *He kisses Reno's cheek.*

Reno: Nope! Nothing at all, not even a suck! *blushes lightly at the kiss, reaches the bar to order his drinks.* I'd like a Sex on the beach.

Vincent: Same here...and have those on one bill please...

Bartender: Alright sir, I'll start on then now!

Random man: No Zackary...I'm not getting you a beer, you're not old enough....*walks up to the bar and gets himself a glass of red wine, sees Vincent.* Vincent Valentine...I haven't seen you in years..

Vincent: Hey, Angeal...*He nods in Angeal's direction.*

Angeal: You remember my son, Zackary? *takes the glass before Zack can get his hands on it and faces him to Vincent.*

Reno: (Holy shit! I know him! I took his virginity yo!) *Looks wide eyes at Zack, quickly grabs his drink and takes a sip.*

Vincent: I do remember...*He smiles faintly at Zack.*

Angeal: *lightly punches Zack* Say hello, Zackary..And stop looking at Vincent's date like that...

Zack: Oh! Yeah...Hi, Vincent. *He still keeps staring at Reno.* (I won't say anything to ruin their date...but this just makes it all the more amusing.)

Reno: (Does he know?! He keeps starin at me yo!) *grabs Vincent's drink and hands it to Vincent. Speaking in a softer, lower voice.* Here you go, baby!

Angeal: And who is this beautiful woman, Vincent?

Vincent: Thank you...and this is Rene'. *He wraps an arm around Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: Hi..It's nice to meet you! *smiles at them as he moves closer to Vincent.*

Angeal: The pleasure is mine, miss... *bows slightly.* I am glad Vincent has found a new love...

Zack: (Yes, a gay love! I always knew Vincent was gay!)

Reno: *blushes lightly at the bow, giggles* You don't have to bow to me..Just hello is good enough! *takes another drink.*

Vincent: He's just showing you respect, love...*He comfortingly rubs Reno's back.*

Angeal: *smiles softly.* Yes, I was taught always to respect women...Which I've tried to teach my son..It seems he forgets it..

Vincent: He'll learn eventually...*He holds Reno closer to his body.*

Reno: *softly nuzzles at Vincent, making sure not to rub off his makeup.* He's just full of hormones...

Angeal: Yes...He is.. *chuckles softly.* Vincent, have you read the paper today?

Vincent: Yes, I have...And I just got back from Berlin and made a killing...

Angeal: You have? I heard the market was good there...Johnson says China is good too...

Reno: *rolls his eyes, sighs softly as they talk.* (Great...borin business talk yo..)

Vincent: I have an idea...*He rubs Reno's shoulders.* Zack can learn to respect a lady and show my date around the place...I'm sure it will be much less boring than our conversation...

Angeal: That sounds great.. How about Zack? Would you show this lovely lady around?

Zack: Yeah, sure...

Reno: (Great..What if he finds out!) Okay...but remember no more then one, love.. *leans up to whisper in Vincent's ear.* Or else you get no ass tonight yo... *walks over to Zack.*

Vincent: *He grins slightly at Reno.* Thank you Zack...

Zack: No problem! This way, please...*He smiles at Reno.*

Reno: *smiles back, reaches out for Zack to take his hand.* Have fun, love...

Vincent: You too, baby...*He gives another smile to Reno before continuing his conversation with Angeal.*

Zack: *Once the both of them are away from the main crowd of people he turns around to talk.* Don't worry...I won't blow your cover...

Reno: (Fuck, he knows...Oh well, he says he won't tell yo!) How did you know? *he asks, still him the soft voice.*

Zack: The eyes and the hair were a dead giveaway.

Reno: *laughs softly, leads Zack to where he guesses the balcony is. Smiles when no one it there.* It's a wig yo.

Zack: But it's still red. And red is your signature color...

Reno: I can't help it if I look hot with red hair! I love my hair color yo! *moves to sit down on a bench, pats at place for Zack to sit down.*

Zack: *He sits own next to Reno.* So how did you end up with a rich, sexy man like Vincent?

Reno:*smiles brightly.* It's amazin isn't it? How I meet you..His friend called for the best whore and I was sent! We..feel in love..Isn't that crazy?

Zack: It's not that crazy...

Reno: It is for me yo...*smiles and nudges Zack with his elbow.* So you have anyone yo?

Zack: Yeah, I do...But I haven't told anyone...

Reno: Really? You can tell me if you want..I'm very good at keepin secrets yo!

Zack: Well...It's kind of embarrassing...

Reno: Zack...it's okay..I'm not gonna judge you...I have no right to judge anyone yo..

Zack: I think...I love my dad...*He blushes and stares at the ground.*

Reno: Oh...*smiles softly as he looks at Zack, remembering the night they met and Zack having that same blush.* Hey..that's okay..You can't help who you fall in love with..Plus you already love him so it's just a bit more love then!

Zack: Yeah, I guess you're right...I can't help it. He can be really sexy without even trying...

Reno: I know how you feel, Vinny can just be readin the paper and I get hard! *laughs.* So..have you..seen anything yo? Have any encounters?

Zack: He's walked in on me while masturbating...*He laughs.* He was the reason why I was doing it in the first place...

Reno: *laughs and turns more to looks at Zack.* You cum when he walk in yo?

Zack: No, thank god...That would have been horrible...

Reno: Yeah.. *Sees Zack embarrassment and nudges him again.* I bet he got hard at the sight of you..You were had a nice body two years ago and I bet you've gotten even better yo!

Zack: I...don't know if he did or not. He just shut the door really fast when he saw me. *He laughs softly.* So, what about you and Vincent? How is he in bed?

Reno: Well, he was a little quick at first. After not havin any for a few years...But after a few tries he was amazin yo! He's really let his wild side come out! He thrusts so hard it rips me! *blushes as he feels himself reacting to his own words.*

Zack: Really? He's so quiet you almost wouldn't guess that he's that good in bed...I always knew that he had a gay side to him...even when he was still married!

Reno: I know! It's so hot when he lets out his little kinks and lets lose yo! He's much more kinky then you'd think! *chuckles softly.* Really?

Zack: Yeah...I knew it when I first met him. You would have too if you would have met him a few years ago.

Reno: I wish I could of yo...But I have him now and I'm never lettin him go! I even quit!

Zack: You quit? Well, it's for the better I guess. I remember you telling me about a few abusive johns.

Reno: Yeah...A..a few of them are here...That's one reason why I dressed up...Pplus boss was gettin wway to....I just couldn't If I stayed I wouldbe dead right now yo..

Zack: So, Vincent took you under his wing? He must care a lot...

Reno: *smiles, his eyes become teary as he thinks of Vincent.* Yeah, he does yo...Aand I love him more then anything yo...

Zack: You probably made him want to come here again. I remember when he came here with his wife and he never came back when she passed away until you came around.

Reno: Yeah...He asked me if I wanted to come...I've never been to a thing like this before..My parties are in clubs yo! *chuckles, and grins at Zack.* So...how big is he? Have you seen it?

Zack: I have seen it a few times when I was younger...but not recently. From what I remember, my dad has a small dick. But it was cute and thick...

Reno: Aw! I like the cute ones! They are so much fun! And thick is good! *winks at Zack.* I remember yours bein a good size...I wonder where it came from yo!

Zack: *He laughs.* Probably from my dad...but then again...I never saw him with a boner...So who knows.

Reno: You've never walked in on him and your mom? I remember walkin in on my parents all the time yo! *looks down as he thinks of them.*

Zack: My mom and dad don't get along! They sleep in separate rooms and pretty much lead their own lives.

Reno: Oh..I'm sorry about that...But it gives you a better chance yo!

Zack: You're right...He always manages to get drunk after these little parties, so I may have a chance to tell him tonight.

Reno: Yeah, from how he was drinkin that wine I'm sure he'll be nice and drunk tonight yo! This will help give you more courage..Cause he may have to tell him again the next mornin...

Zack: I just hope he doesn't disown me or kick me out...*He sighs.* Well, it was nice talking to you again!

Reno: Hey..He's your dad and I can tell by how he looks at you, you are the world to him yo...It'll be okay..But if you ever need anything you find me okay?

Zack: I will, I have Vincent's number at home somewhere...

Reno: And if he's okay with it...I made a nice play area in the attic..Maybe you guys can come use it some time yo! *winks at Zack as he stands up, leaving his drink glass there.*

Zack: Thanks! *He winks back at Reno and sits on the bench, crossing his legs.*

Reno: You're welcome yo! *smiles as he walks back into the party, making sure his goes back into his Rene' state. Sees Squall beside the door, watching the people.* (Should I go to him now or get Vinny first?)

Squall: *He sees Reno walk inside from the balcony.* Hey...*He stands there like a statue with his arms crossed.*

Reno: *jumps slightly at Squall's voice, turns to him and smiles. Speaks his his soft voice.* Hello...How are you?

Squall: Cut the crap...*He says coldly as he stares at Reno with his icy blue-grey eyes.*

Reno: *chuckles as he walks over to Squall is.* Nothing can fool you huh, blade? *keeps speaking in ha girly voice, not wanting people to hear.*

Squall: It's Squall...*He narrows his eyes at Reno and slightly tilts his head to the side.*

Reno: I know...Maybe I was saying hi to something else? *He teases as he moves to Squall's side.*

Squall: *He stays silent, his face turned away from Reno.* ...Whatever...

Reno: Aw..Don't be like that, Squall...I was just teasing...How have you een..I haven't seen you in forever..

Squall: Fine...*He relaxes slightly as his arms become less tense.*

Reno: That's good..*smiles as Squall relaxes.* What have you been doing? *keeps up his act, not wanting any of the people around to know.*

Squall: Nothing...why? *He stares vacantly at the wall.*

Reno: I..was just wondering..I wanted to know how you've been since I last saw you..*chuckles softy* You're one of the few people here I know and like...

Squall: *He keeps staring at the wall.* Like you care...

Reno: I do...You're one of the only johns I liked...I liked going to...*reaches his hand out and softly turns Squall's face to make him look at him.* I do care, Squall...

Squall: *He stares at Reno.* What the hell are you doing?

Reno: *chuckles softly.* I actually have no idea yo... *lets his voice slip, runs a finger over Squall's scar before putting his hand down.* Just wanted you to look at me...

Squall: Don't touch me...*He moves away from Reno.* Aren't you with someone?

Reno: I..I'm sorry...It's..the only thing I know..I won't anymore...*smiles softly as he thinks of Vincent.* Yes..I came with Vinny...But he's chatting with Angeal now..

Squall: Hmph...Well...I'll call someone else from now on. You were my preferred whore.

Reno: I know..I'm not working there anymore..I'm sorry you'll...have to get used to someone new...

Squall: I'll see you later...*He turns away and tightly crosses his arms, turning tense again.*

Reno: *sighs as Squall turns his back to him* I'll be back Squall...Have fun while I'm gone.. *goes to find Vincent.*

Squall: *He suddenly grabs Reno's arm.* Wait...

Reno: *stops and turns to Squall.* Yes? Do you want me to stay?

Squall: *He moves a little closer to Reno and whispers.* Let's go somewhere more private...

Reno: *Shivers at Squall's voice, looks down. Knowing what Squall wants.* I..I don't know...I'd have to ask Vincent...(I don't know what to do?! Ccouples do threesomes and they love eacherother...Is this the same yo?)

Squall: I don't want him...

Reno: Bbut..I have to ask if it's okay yo..We're together...

Squall: Hmph...I'll be gone by the time you get back...Nevermind, then...*He lets Reno's arm go and turns to walk away.*

Reno: *sighs, walks over to where he last saw Vincent.* (I hope he'll still be my friend...Mmaybe I can ask Vinny if one time..I can give Squall one last time..)

Vincent: *He sees Reno walking back with a slightly sad look on his face.* Hey, love...

Reno: Hi baby.. *wraps his arms around Vincent, holding him close.* How was your chat with Angeal?

Vincent: It went well...Angeal got drunk after awhile and he left the bar to sit somewhere more comfortable.

Reno: Zack said he finds a way to get drunk at these...*looks up* Were you waiting here for me?

Vincent: Yes, I was...*He gently rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: You didn't have too..I would of found you...*softly kisses at Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Mm...I have to make sure my lady is taken care of...

Reno: (I was 'bout to be really taken care of yo...) I am...I talked to Zack and then to Squall...Oh! Zack may call to talk to me!

Vincent: Oh? I'm glad you talked to some of your friends...

Reno: Yeah..Zack and Squall both knew who I was..Guess I didn't do as good of a job as I thought..*he whispers to Vincent.*

Vincent: Well...you do have a distinct look. I don't think they would tell anyone else, though...

Reno: No..They won't..It's the other johns here I worry about...

Vincent: They won't dare touch you while you're with me..

Reno: *smiles.*My big, strong man will scare them off! *gives another kiss.* I..um..have a qquestion...

Vincent: Ask away...*He holds Reno tight.*

Reno: Wwhat..do you think 'out threesomes... *looks down as he blushes.* II..was in them before aand the ccouples really loved eachother...

Vincent: I...can't right now. I only want to share my body with you, and no one else...

Reno: Okay..It's just Squall..asked me in his own way to go fuck..Bbut I wanted to ask you first! And he said by the time I get back he's be gone and he left...

Vincent: I'm glad you asked me...But maybe in the future...I'm not ready for something like that.

Reno: I didn't want to hurt you again...And okay...I'll tellhim that next time I see him! *kisses Vincent on the lips.* I love you...

Vincent: I love you too...I'm still scared of what may happen. I'm sorry...

Reno: No, don't be..I understand...I..I don't want you to be sleepin with anyone else either right now.. *blushes lightly then giggles.* Gunny is mine only!

Vincent: *He smiles softly.* You'll be crying for him later tonight...*He softly rubs Reno's leg.*

Reno: *shivers at the rubs, holding tighter to Vincent.* Yyes..But not now!

Vincent: *He whispers softly.* It's called foreplay...I'm getting you excited for later...

Reno: I know what it is yo! *slips out of it again, shudders as a wave of arouse runs though him.* You're goin to get me hard... *He whispers to Vincent, nips at his ear.*

Vincent: But you act like you've never had someone use foreplay on you before...*He rests his head on Reno's right shoulder and softly kisses his neck.*

Reno: Mmost don't..And never with tthis much love.. *softly moans, his eyes close in pleasure.*

Vincent: *He wraps his arms around Reno's waist and lovingly kisses his cheek.* Trust me...Tonight will feel even more amazing after the foreplay.

Reno: I know..Bbut the cock is pushin against the tape and it's startin to hurt yo.. *whispers in his normal voice, panting into Vincent's ear as he wiggles his hips a bit.*

Vincent: I'll stop for now then...*He smirks and softly hums against Reno's bare skin.* But that won't stop me from doing it later...

Reno: Mmmm...Pplease..don't make it harder yo.. *moans softly*

Vincent: I'm not trying to...*He whispers softly.* Would you mind if I had another glass? Maybe just half this time?

Reno: Fine...But only a half, nothing more! You've only had one so far, right? *goes back to his girly voice.*

Vincent: Just one, like I promised. Would you like anything?

Reno: Hmm...How about a rum and coke?

Vincent: That sounds good...Do you want to split it?

Reno: Yeah..*smirks.* If you don't mind my cooties, love..

Vincent: I don't mind...*He gets the bartender's attention.* Can we split a rum and coke?

Bartender: Of course, sir! I'll get that for you right away!

Reno: *nuzzles back into Vincent* Mmm...I can taste it now...

Vincent: Taste what? The rum and coke, or something even better?

Reno: *chuckles and teases Vincent* The rum and coke of course!

Vincent: So you say...*He smiles slightly when the bartender serves the both of them each a half a glass of rum and coke.*

Reno: *takes his glass and takes a sip, overly moans at the taste.* Mmm...It's so good...

Vincent: *He slowly sips from his glass.* It is very good...

Reno: *downs the rest, sticks his tongue out to get he last few drops. Making sure Vincent sees and hears his tongue ring hit the glass.*

Vincent: I thought you wanted to wait...*He takes another sip from his glass, wanting to take it slow.*

Reno: *smiles and sets the glass down.* I do...Don't mean I can't tease you back!

Vincent: Then it's fair for me to tease you as well...*He licks the sweat off of the side of the glass.*

Reno: Yyou already teased me! I was just teasing back! And I'm bein a lady and stopping.

Vincent: *He takes a larger drink from his glass.* You just want me to fuck you in front of everybody...don't you?

Reno: Vinny...I think you've had enough...*Blushes at Vincent's words, reaches for Vincent's glass.* I want you to remember tonight, love...

Vincent: *He nods in agreement as Reno takes his glass away.* I'm glad you're here to stop me...

Reno: *drinks the rest, knowing he has a higher tolerance for alcohol and sets it down.* I am too...Would you like to go sit down? Or walk around some more?

Vincent: Do you want to go to the balcony?

Reno: Sure, lets go look at the stars! *smiles at Vincent*

Vincent: That's what my wife and I used to do...

Reno: Oh..then we don't have too..I don't want to intrude in something special like that...

Vincent: No...I want you to come...You are special to me.

Reno: If you're sure... *leads Vincent to the balcony.*

Vincent: I'm sure...*He holds onto Reno's arm for balance.*

Reno: Let's go then!

Vincent: *He nods and allows Reno to lead him.*

Reno: *gets to the doors and opens them, looks in awe at the star filled sky.* Wow...They look so big from here yo!

Vincent: I'm glad you like it...*He kisses along Reno's neck.* But they aren't as beautiful of you...

Reno: *shudders at Vincent's kisses and words, leans back against him, blushing.* Yyou're just sayin that yo..

Vincent: No, I mean it...

Reno: Then..they aren't as handsome as you...Or as warm yo..

Vincent: Mm...I love you Reno...So much.

Reno: Hey..Don't say my name here yo! *He hisses at Vincent.* But..I love you too...with all my heart

Vincent: I'm sorry...*He looks around.* No one heard us...We have this balcony all to ourselves...

Reno: That's good...Just be careful, love...At least till we get home and you can rip this dress off me and fuck me hard yo..

Vincent: Don't worry...I will...*He oves with Reno closer to the edge.*

Reno: Mmmm...I can't wait yo...Just have to be careful with my cock. *Keeps looking at the stars*

Vincent: I love sharing this with you...

Reno: I'm glad we could share this together yo...I wish we could just stay like this forever..Just lookin at the stars while you hold me tight...

Vincent: We can do this when we get home...I have a balcony, and I haven't been there since...

Reno: I would like that...Even make love on it before?

Vincent: A few times before...And I also have a garden that I've made love in before...

Reno: *looks down, plays with Vincent's hands.* Ccan..we do it on your balcony tonight yo?

Vincent: Where ever you want...

Reno: Mm..How mush longer do we have to stay at the party yo?

Vincent: We can leave now if you really want to...

Reno: *turns around and faces Vincent, kisses him hard as he presses his body against Vincent.* Lets leave this lame party and I'll show you how I really party yo...

Vincent: Mm...Yes...*He kisses Reno back hard and runs his fingers through Reno's wig.*

Reno: *moans softly into the kiss, whines at the fact he can't feel Vincent's fingers in his hair.* Pplease...I need to feel all of you...I..I want you to feel all of me yo!

Vincent: Let's go to the limo, then...*He gives Reno another kiss and takes Reno's hand.*

Reno: Yes...*walks with Vincent, smirks.* Can I get naked in the limo?

~Hehe! We're evil!~


	8. Chapter 8

~Incest warning! Don't like skip it!~

~With Zack~

Zack: *He looks in the mirror, happy he found his puppy ears from an old Halloween costume.* My dad is really smashed tonight...

Angeal: Wwe all llive in a yellow submmarine! *sings to himself as he staggers to his room and flops down on his bed.* Stop spinning room...

Zack: *He laughs at his father staggering and singing.* This should be simple...*He follows Angeal to his room while wearing his puppy ears.*

Angeal: 'ho's there? *lifts his head up to look, shakes it when he sees two Zack's.* Oh..It's my little puppy! Hi Puppy!

Zack: Hey dad...*He smiles and sits next to Angeal on the bed.*

Angeal: *after a few tries he sits up, places his hand on Zack shoulder to keep himself up.* Wwhat..is my ppuppy up ttoo?

Zack: I wanted to play, if you don't mind!

Angeal: Of 'ourse not, puppy! *drunkenly grins at Zack as he starts to takes his shirt off, hating having clothes on.* Eevil button..*rips his shirt open, making the buttons fly off.* Bbetter...

Zack: (He's even getting naked for me...) Mm...I wanted to play with you...

Angeal: Wwhat did you wwant to...play, ppuppy? *smirks when he gets his pants undone and falls back on the bed and pushes them done, kicking them and his boxers off. His cock already hard from used to being touched each night at this time. Forgetting Zack is there he reaches down to stroke himself, moaning at the feeling.*

Zack: You know just how to turn me on...*He quickly unzips his pants and leans over Angeal as he enters his father's waiting ass.*

Angeal: Ahhhhh!!!! *moans in pleasure as Zack enters him, to drunk to feel the pain of being taken for the first time. Clenches around Zack.* Mmore puppy! Ffuck me mmore!

Zack: Oohh...I love playing with you daddy! *He thrusts into Angeal's virgin ass.*

Angeal: Ohhh..yyesss! Pplay..puppy! Mmm! *stroke himself faster as he pushes his hips down to meet Zack, crying out as his prostate is hit.* Ffuck!

Zack: *He thrusts hard into Angeal's ass.* Do you like that, dad? Because my cock loves your tight ass...

Angeal: Yessss!!! Llove...it OHh..My ppuppy!!! *moves his other hand to drunkenly grope Zack's ass, pushing him deeper.* Sshit..close! Ooh.. ggod!

Zack: Cum for me, daddy...*He thrusts into Angeal's ass while he rubs the slit of Angeal's cock with his thumb.*

Angeal: Ppuppy!!!!!!!!!! *Cries out as he cums hard, bucking his hips up against Zack as his ass turns into a vicegrip around Zack's cock*

Zack: Ahhh! *He cums into Angeal's ass and pumps his load into Angeal. He moans at the feeling.*

Angeal: *moans in pleasure as he feels Zack's cum enter him, pulls him down to hold him and gives his a sloppy kiss.* Mmm..Love you..ppuppy..

Zack: I love you too daddy...I've always loved you like this...

Angeal: Mm..*closes his eyes as he holds Zack closer.* My puppy... *falls asleep, snoring loudly.*

Zack: I love you dad...*He lays against Angeal's chest and slowly pulls out of his ass as he falls asleep.*

~With Squall~

Squall: *He takes out his phone while driving to call for a whore.* Hello...Send a whore for me...Same place, my dorm room.

Elena: Right away! *Hangs up and looks for who is free.* (Only Kadaj...Well, Reno never had anything bad to say about this guy so he should be okay!) *pages for Kadaj*

Squall: *He hangs up the phone once his whore is confirmed.*

Elena: *smiles at Kadaj when he come up and hands him the slip of paper.* Here you go! I have a car down there waiting to take you!

Kadaj: Okay, Elena! I'm going to call Reno first...I've never had this john before! *He takes out his phone to call Reno*

Reno: Ohhhhhh....god!!!! *Moans loudly in pleasure as Vincent thrusts hard into him, faintly hears Kadaj's ringtone.* Ah!...Sstop! *reaches for his phone and answers.* Hhelloooo!

Kadaj: I'm sorry to bother you...but Elena assigned me a john that I've never had before, and I think you have! His name is Squall Leonhart...

Reno: Unn..Vvinny stop for.... oone minute ohh yo! *bats at Vincent's head as he feels Vincent's teeth on his neck* Hhe's..not a hhitter or anytthing...Just really ccold!! Fuck, Vin!

Kadaj: Okay, Reno! *He giggles at Reno's moans.* Have fun with your boyfriend! *He hangs up the phone to talk to Elena.* Reno says he's not abusive...so I should be okay! *He smiles*

Elena: Okay! But be sure to call one of us if something goes wrong, okay?

Kadaj: You know I will! *He throws his messenger bag over his shoulder and runs out to his waiting ride.*

At Squall's dorm.~

Kadaj: (Wow...He lives here? It doesn't look friendly!) *walks inside and to Squall's dorm room, knocks on the door.*

Squall: *He opens the door just wearing his leather pants.* (How young is this guy?) Come in. *He says shortly and gazes at Kadaj with his cold eyes.*

Kadaj: Hhi, I'm Kadaj! *blushes at the sight of Squall in his leather pants.* (Wow! He's really sexy! Maybe this won't be bad!) *walks in and looks around at the cold, blank room.*

Squall: *He lays down on his single dorm bed and abruptly unzips his pants, not saying a single word.*

Kadaj: *blushes hard at the sight, slowly walks over to the small bed.* You're really long...how does the fit in your pants? *sits down at the end of the bed, shyly starts to stroke Squall*

Squall: I manage...*He looks down at Kadaj's hand stroking him.*

Kadaj: *sees Squall hasn't told him to stop he strokes him faster, smiles at it grows even more.* Wow! It's getting even longer!

Squall: *He pulls his pants down past his ass, still staying silent as Kadaj stokes him faster.*

Kadaj: (He isn't making isn't making any noise...Ddoes he not like it? Maybe...if I do that sucky thing Reno told me about!) *leans down and gives a shy lick to the head of Squall's cock.*

Squall: *He watches as Kadaj licks his cock.* (He looks erotic...) *He can't help but to exhale at Kadaj's licks as his cock jumps at the attention.*

Kadaj: *giggles as it jumps, wraps his hand around to base to keep it still as he takes the head into his mouth, starts to softly suck on it. Looks up to see if he's doing okay.*

Squall: *He stares at Kadaj blankly, trying to cover his feelings.* (I...have to cum fast...)

Kadaj: (Am I not doing good enough? I'll just have to try harder!) *takes more of Squall in, sucks harder on him.* (Does he want to fuck me? Or just this?)

Squall: Aren't you going to ride me? *He says coldly, staring at Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *blushes and looks down.* I..didn't know if you wanted me to..or jjust keep suckin you... *stands up and takes his pants off, dropping beside the bed before he crawls up and straddles Squall. Sits down on Squall's cock. Crying out as he is filled and slowly makes his way down.*

Squall: *He only breathes heavily as a sign of pleasure.* Now...ride me...

Kadaj: *places his hands on Squall's chest and moves up when he only has half of Squall's cock in before moving down again, slowly taking more of it in. Moans when he feels it hit that place again.* AHhh!

Squall: *He closes his eyes as Kadaj starts to ride him, wanting to make himself cum fast.*

Kadaj: Ohh..Soo..ggood! *moans loudly as he moves faster, rocking his hips as he makes Squall's cock hit that spot each time. His own becoming hard and dripping with precum.*

Squall: *He bites his lip as he makes himself cum fast inside of Kadaj, his body wanting physical contact, while his mind just wants everything to be over with.*

Kadaj: AHhhhhh!!!!!! *moans as he's filled with Squall's cum, keeps riding him to make sure he gets it all.* (Wow! He came really fast! Was I that good?! I can' wait to tell Re're!)

Squall: I'm...done. *He says icily while staring off to the side.*

Kadaj: (Tthat's it?...He's..not goin to help me? Or wwant more?) Ookay... *slowly gets up off of Squall's cock, feels the cum leak out.* (Oh no! I forgot the condom thingy again! I don't want to do more tests!)

Squall: *He pulls up his pants and zips them as he turns over to face the wall.*

Kadaj: *tears come to his eyes as Squall turns to the side, gets off to grab his pants. His cock beat red with the need to cum, hisses as he sits on the floor. Getting his pants halfway up before tears fall.* (I..wasn't good..TThat must be why he came fast..Hhe just wants me to leave..Iit hurts..II want Nisans!)

Squall: Are you crying?

Kadaj: *wipes his eyes, trying to stop.* NNo..II..I'm sorry...Ddon't hurt me! *More tears fall as he curls up*

Squall: I'm not going to hurt you...just stop crying. *He puts the pillow over his head to muffle Kadaj's cries.*

Kadaj: *sniffs, tears silently fall.* Ccan...I..llay up there wwith you? Pplease?

Squall: Hmph...*He grunts and moves over in his single bed.*

Kadaj: *crawls up on the bed and makes himself as small as he can, tears still falling as he cries himself to sleep.*

Squall: *He moves as far away as he can from Kadaj on the small bed, turning on his side while leaning his body against the wall.*

~Next Morning~

Kadaj: Mmm.. *moans softly as he wakes up, feeling warmth next to him. Smiles.* Nisan? *He whispers and opens his eyes and sees sleeping Squall snuggled against him.* (Not Nisan... but good!) *softly pets Squalls hair*

Squall: *He stirs when he feels his hair being touched. His body reacts as if in battle and he abruptly turns his head as he pushes away from Kadaj, moaning.*

Kadaj: AHh! *cries out in pain as he lands on the floor, curls up tightly* I'm ssorry!!!!

Squall: *He wakes up suddenly and sees Kadaj on the floor.* Why are you on the floor?

Kadaj: Yyou pushed mme off..II'm ssorry! I wwon't get on there aagain, I ppromise! Please don't hurt me! *curls up even tighter as he lightly shakes in fear.*

Squall: Sorry...I've been attacked in my sleep before...

Kadaj: *sniffs, shyly looks up with teary eyes.* II..wasn't attacking..I wwas doin wwhat my nnisan would do tto me wwhen I was ssleeping..

Squall: *He rubs his temples, then his fingers move across his scar.* (He's testing my patience...)

Kadaj: Ddo you have a hheadache? I..I have stuff in my bag that will it go away!

Squall: No...*He says sharply as he leans back against the wall.*

Kadaj: *looks down, shaking lightly at the tone.* (Hhe sounds like Ssehpy nisan that dday..) Ssorry...

Squall: I'll be back...*He gets up from the bed and slams the door to the bathroom.*

Kadaj: *He picks up his phone and dials Reno.* Please pick up...

Reno: Nnuhhggg...*groans as he hears his phone go off, still tired from his night of lovemaking with Vincent. Blindly reaches for it and answers.* 'lo?

Kadaj: Hey, Re're...

Reno: Mmm...'daj? You..okay yo? *rubs his eyes as he wiggles his ass back closer to Vincent, hisses at the movement and cum leaking out.*

Kadaj: I don't think my john likes me...He didn't even say anything when I rode him!

Reno: He's always like that, 'daj.. The most I got out of him was a grunt yo!

Kadaj: Okay...I was just afraid that I did something wrong. But when I woke up this morning, he was snuggled up against me! *He smiles faintly.*

Reno: Really now? That's amazin, 'daj! See, he likes you yo! Even if he doesn't show it!

Kadaj: You think so? Has he done that for you before?

Reno: No..He's never done that before yo...*smiles.* He must really like you 'daj!

Kadaj: Then, why doesn't he show it? *He whispers into the phone.*

Reno: He never does, 'daj...It's.. just how he is yo.. Don't take it to heart, okay my 'daj?

Kadaj: Okay...I think he's coming out of the bathroom now...I have to go. Bye bye! *He hangs up his phone.*

Reno: Bye 'daj! *hangs up and moans softly as he feels Vincent's hard cock again his ass.* Mmm..mornin yo!

Squall: *He opens the door while blotting his face with a towel, sighing heavily as he walks around the room.*

Kadaj: *puts his phone back in his pocket, slightly looking up at him.* (He really likes me! Remember, don't take the coldness to heart! Re're said so!) Do you need anything?

Squall: No...*He opens his small closet and takes out his SEED uniform and hangs it up on the doorknob of the closet.*

Kadaj: You sure? *plays with the end of his shirt.* I like your uniform! It's nice!

Squall: I'm sure...*He quickly drops his pants to get dressed in his uniform.*

Kadaj: *blushes as he sees Squall's ass, his cock twitches at the sight.* OOkay...

Squall: Is there something wrong? *He turns around, still naked.*

Kadaj: *blushes harder, bites back the soft moan wanting to come out.* Nno...You you just have a really nice body...

Squall: I train for several hours every day...

Kadaj: Really?! My nisans do too! Alot! They're always training when they aren't working or sleeping!

Squall: Yes. At least three hours or more...I have to. *He looks back at his uniform and takes the dress pants off of the hanger.*

Kadaj: Cool! I used to sword fight with my nisans! I was gettin really good too! *cocks his head.* Why do you have to?

Squall: I attend a military school...The dorms are connected to the school further down the hall. *He steps into his pants.*

Kadaj: Ohh!! *blushes harder, knowing he was loud last night.* Cool, what's school like?

Squall: I was orphaned when I was six. I never went to a real school until now because I wanted to be in the military like my dad...

Kadaj: Oh...I'm sorry...I never when to a real school either...Dad said he didn't want me to embarrass the family and had me homeschooled...*looks up.* I bet your dad is proud of you!

Squall: *He silently gets dressed, his mind telling him to shut his mouth.*

Kadaj: *play with his bag as Squall goes quiet again, happy with what he has learned from him.* (He really does like me! He's told me about his past! Maybe he'll tell me even more!)

Squall: *He pulls the jacket over his head and straightens out his collar before tightening the belt around his waist.*

Kadaj: *pulls out his family picture and looks at it, lightly humming the song his mother would sing to him.*

Squall: (What a strange boy...) *He fixes the cuffs of his sleeves.*

Kadaj: *looks up as he hears Squall move around.* Want to see my Nisans?!

Squall: Nisans?

Kadaj: Uh hu! *jumps up and goes over to him, showing him the picture.* That's Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo and Cloud! He has a different daddy thou!

Squall: They're your brothers?

Kadaj: *shakes his head yes.* Yeah! They're my Nisans! Sephy is the oldest then Loz, Yazoo, Cloud then me!

Squall: *He stares at the picture, then silently walks away to get something to eat.*

Kadaj: *looks down at his picture as Squall walks away, sniffs.* Ddid..I upset you? I'm sorry.. *puts his picture back in his bag.*

Squall: Whatever...*He stares blankly as he untwists the bread bag and puts a few slices in the toaster.*

Kadaj: *looks down at his feet, know knowing what to do.* Yyou..remind me of Cloud...

Squall: *He quietly waits for his toast to be done, ignoring Kadaj's comment.* Are you hungry? *He asks coldly.*

Kadaj: Yeah... *keeps looking down.* (Did I mess up again..Maybe I should just answer in short words! So I don't do it again!)

Squall: *Once the toast is done, he tosses one slice across the table for Kadaj.* There's cream cheese in the refrigerator. *He says while facing the wall.*

Kadaj: Ddo..you have butter? *takes his slice of toast.*

Squall: That's in the refrigerator as well...

Kadaj: *walks over and gets out the butter, walks back to the table and grabs the knife on it to spread the butter on his toast. Begins to nibble on it.*

Squall: *He stands with his back against the counter and eats his toast dry.* Do you think you can train with me?

Kadaj: *looks up, and swallows his bite.* Yeah, Cloud said I got really good with my sword! I even bet him once!

Squall: There are real monsters in the training center...Can you handle that?

Kadaj: I think so! They can't be as scary as Sephy *giggles as he goes back to nibbling on the toast.*

Squall: Don't wander off without me...You could die in there. *He gazes across the room at Kadaj with piercing, serious eyes.*

Kadaj: I won't, I promise! *finishes his piece of toast and wipes his hand off on his pants.*

Squall: *He takes out his gun blade from its case, along with the leather sheath and attaches it to his belt.*

Kadaj: OHhhhhh!!!! *walks closer to Squall, getting on his knees to look at it closer.* That's really cool!

Squall: My sword? *He runs his thumb across the handle.*

Kadaj: Yeah! It's so cool! I wish I still had mine so I could show it to you! It has two blades on one handle!

Squall: (He has a love for swords like I do...) It sounds like an interesting blade...Mine can also be used as a gun.

Kadaj: Awesome! I don't use guns but Yazoo does! *smiles up at him.*

Squall: Are you ready, then? *He crosses his arms.*

Kadaj: *jumps up* Yep! But...I don't have a sword...*pouts.*

Squall: Don't worry about it...

Kadaj: But how will I fight the monsters! I can't train with out one!

Squall: You'll be fine...*He says coldly as he turns to walk out the door.*

Kadaj: *sighs, and follows Squall.* (I did it again...But he talked like normal! Yay!)

Squall: *He walks at a fast pace down the dorm hall towards the middle of the school, then walks across the lobby towards the training center.*

Kadaj: *looks in awe as he follows Squall, not paying attention to the looks he's getting.* Wow! This place is so cool!

Squall: *He stops at the beginning of the hallway that leads to the training center so he won't lose Kadaj in the crowd of students. He sharply tilts his head towards the hall when Kadaj meets his eyes.*

Kadaj: *smiles at Squall and shakes his head to show he understands and moves though the crowd of people to the hallway.* (I can't wait! I haven't trained in forever!)

Squall: *Once Kadaj catches up he begins to walk again and arrives at the entrance of the training center.* Are you ready?

Kadaj: Yeah! I'm ready! *smiles brightly at Squall, his body shakes lightly in excitement*

Squall: (Little does he know...) *He opens the door with a code and walks in first.*

Kadaj: *walks in after Squall, gasps as he looks around.* Wow!!! This is amazing! It looks like where a jungle!

Squall: Follow me...*He begins to walk on the trail to the left.*

Kadaj: Okay! *follows closely to Squall, not wanting to get lost in her.*

Squall: *Once they reach a small clearing, he walks towards the wall and uncovers a keypad, punches in a number and opens a hidden door in the wall.*

Kadaj: Ohhhhh! What's in there? *pops his head over Squall's shoulder.*

Squall: You'll see...*He leads Kadaj into a room with a large panoramic window with an outside view of the school with metal benches positioned against the window.*

Kadaj: *runs in and looks out the window.* We're up high! I can see everyone walk around! *giggles as he keeps looking around outside.*

Kadaj: *runs in and looks out the window before turning around to look at Squall* Why are we here? I thought we were going to train with the monsters!

Squall: Because we can be alone here...*He stares out of the window.*

Kadaj: Oh! Okay! *smiles before he looks out the window again, watching the students walk around.*

Squall: They can't see us from here...*He walks up close behind Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *his body leans back against Squall, already feeling safe with him as he keeps looking.* Oh, is it like that glass you can only see one way though?

Squall: *He nods and breathes heavily as he feels himself already hard.*

Kadaj: *giggles* It's like we're spies! *hears Squall's heavy breathing.* Are you okay?

Squall: I'm fine. *He says coldly as he moves closer to Kadaj with his hard cock in his pants.*

Kadaj: *shivers and blushes as he feels Squall's hard cock pressing against his ass, wiggles his hips back against it.* I...I thought we were going to train!

Squall: If you want to train, you can leave right now. It wouldn't make a difference to me...

Kadaj: No! I..I want you to ffuck me again! *blushes at his words as he grinds his ass back against Squall.* (I don't want to leave him yet!)

Squall: *He presses Kadaj's chest against the glass window and begins to take off Kadaj's pants, not saying a word.*

Kadaj: *moans softly as Squall takes off his pants, wiggles his hips to make them fall to the floor.* Wwait...condom..Tthere's some in my bag!

Squall: *He reaches inside Kadaj's bag and grabs a condom, then quickly rips the wrapper with his teeth before rolling it over his cock.*

Kadaj: TThanks...I..hate hhaving the tests done! *pushes his ass back against Squall, presses his hands against the glass.*

Squall: (Conversation...even during sex. He must be very new to this...) *He presses Kadaj even more against the glass, and quickly enters him.*

Kadaj: Ahhhhh!!!! *cries out as he feels all of Squall enter him, claws at the window as he clenches around him.* Soo...ddeep!!!

Squall: *He holds Kadaj's shoulders against the glass as he thrusts hard.* (This feels too good...I have to cum fast...)

Kadaj: Oh..ohhhh!!! YYou're..to..ddeep! *moans loudly as Squall keeps thrusting hard into him, his own hard cock pressed against the glass. Precum streaking against it.*

Squall: *His breath hitches at Kadaj's words, but he catches himself before he lets a sound escape as he pounds into Kadaj against the glass.* (Why won't I stop?)

Kadaj: Ah! I'm..I'm..cclose! OOhh..Iit's so deep! *moans nonstop as he feels his release close, his body shakes and lightly thrashes against the window.*

Squall: *He lets out a soft grunt as he cums fast inside the condom, filling it completely as he pulls out of Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Ssquall!!!! *He cries out as he cums from hearing Squall's soft grunt, his cum shooting over the window as he panting hard as he rides his high.*

Squall: *He stares at the dirty window in shock, the only emotion he's showed the entire time.* (He cried out my name...)

Kadaj: *smiles softly as he looks back at Squall, his eyes filled with the excitement of seeing emotion of Squall's face.* I made the window dirty! *Giggles.*

Squall: Yeah...*He takes off the condom and tosses it into the bushes.*

Kadaj: *reaches down for his pants and hisses in pain from moving.*Ow...Your cock went really deep!

Squall: *He sighs as he tucks himself back in and zips up his pants.*

Kadaj: *pulls his pants back up and zips them before turning to face Squall with a smile.* That was fun!

Squall: (What's with him smiling?) *He nods as he adjusts his uniform collar.*

Kadaj: *gets his bag* Do you need anything else?

Squall: No...*He stands a distance away from Kadaj with his arms crossed.*

Kadaj: *bites his lip as he tries to decide what to do, quickly walks over and leans to kiss Squall.*

Squall: What the h...? *He freezes at feeling Kadaj's lips on his. His heart begins to pound and a headache throbs in his temples.*

Kadaj: *blushes when he pulls back looks down.* Ddid..I do it wrong?

Squall: N...no...*He turns away as he feels himself become physically ill.*

Kadaj: Aare you okay? II'm sorry!

Squall: I'm fine...*He shows no emotion as he lies to Kadaj. An image of Seifer, a tall blonde man flashes through his mind.*

Kadaj: Yyou sure? I..didn't mean to make you upset.

Squall: *He says in a shorter, colder fashion.* I'm fine...

Kadaj: Ookay...What do you want me to do? *plays the the strap on his bag.

Squall: I have to walk you out. You can't walk here alone and you don't have a weapon.

Kadaj: Okay! *walks over to Squall.* (He..wants me to go...Hhe's gone really cold again...I messed up! I shouldn't of kisses him! I'm so stupid!)

Squall: *He walks over to the keypad to open the hidden door again.*

Kadaj: *quietly follows Squall, looking at his feet as he walks.* (I ruined it..I..I thought maybe..He could be like my Vincent...What should I do Nisan?)

Squall: Keep your head up...

Kadaj: *jumps at Squall's voice and looks up.* Okay... *smiles at him, not wanting to show his hurt.*

Squall: *He stands by the entrance and waits for Kadaj, not being able to judge what Kadaj is feeling by the happy face he's put on.* (Why is he so god damn happy all the time?)

Kadaj: *walks up to beside Squall, waiting for him to open the door.* Do you have classes next?

Squall: Yeah, my class is upstairs.

Kadaj: Oh, cool! What all do you learn?

Squall: Battle techniques...*He presses the button to open the door to the hallway.*

Kadaj: Ohhh! Cool! Nisan started to tesch me stuff like that! *Walks out into the hallway.*

Squall: (I hate going to class...) *He clears his throat as he walks behind Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *turns to look at Squall when he clears his throat.* You want something? *cocks his head.*

Squall: No...*He keeps his eyes forward as he walks past Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Oh...*looks down as he follows Squall, not wanting to leave.* (I'm off today so it's not like I'll get in trouble with boss!)

Squall: *He walks into the lobby and turns his head when he hears a familiar voice.*

Zell: *sees Squall and runs over.* Squall!! Hey man! What are you doin and who's your friend yo?!

Squall: *He sighs in slight annoyance when he sees Zell.* I'm on my way to class...And this is Kadaj...

Zell: Don't you ever skip a class, man? You have company!

Squall: Never...You should go to class. I'm not going to cover for you again.

Zell: *whines.* But it's soooooo borin yo! Can you cover one more time?! It'll be the last time, man!

Squall: Whatever...*He walks off to the elevator, and presses the button to go up.*

Zell: Thanks, man!

Kadaj: Um...What do you want me to do? *asks Squall while playing with his bag.*

Squall: Whatever you want...I'm not allowed to take you upstairs.

Kadaj: Oh...okay! I'll be here! *smiles brightly at Squall.*

Squall: I'll be back in about an hour. *He walks into the elevator.*

Kadaj: Okay! I'll be here! *waves bye as the door closes.*

Zell: What a kill joy!

Kadaj: *giggles at Zell, being reminded of Reno.* He is!

Zell: Zell Dincht! *He holds his hand up for a high-five.*

Kadaj: Kadaj Strife! *smiles and giggles as he gives Zell a high five.*

Zell: I'm surprised, Squall usually hates it when people follow him! He always yells at me!

Kadaj: Oh really?! He hasn't yelled at me! Just being really cold!

Zell: The hell if I know, man. He's always been cold! We call him the lone wolf.

Kadaj: He's like my nisan! He only likes to be with me! Everyone else he's cold too! *giggles again.* He kind of looks like a wolf!

Zell: Hell yeah, he does! And he usually yells at Miss Trepe when she asks about his personal life! He made her cry once!

Kadaj: Who is she? *cocks his head, smiling.* (He must really like me!) Wow! I can believe that!

Zell: She's the Squad A instructor. She has really sexy blonde hair, and is the youngest instructor in the whole school!

Kadaj: Wow! She must be smart!

Zell: Yeah, smart and sexy!

Kadaj: That's nice! But..*keeps playing with his bag.* Ccan you tell me more about Squall? Do you know why he's so cold?

Zell: I don't know, man. He does have a lot of responsibility and takes being the leader of Squad A way too seriously. But hey, he's saved our asses a few times!

Kadaj: Wow! He's the leader?!

Zell: Yeah, if he's rude, I'm sure he doesn't mean it. If he really didn't give a shit, he would have left our asses behind!

Kadaj: I know..He took me to the training room and said if I didn't stay right next to him I would die! But I didn't see any monsters! They must of been scared of him!! *giggles.*

Zell: Must have! But hell, you shouldn't go in there alone. He's right about that. *He laughs.* I remember when we had to save his ass once! That shit was intense!

Kadaj: I won't! *He promised.* What happened?!

Zell: We had to go to a town called Dollet to check out an antennae and liberate the town of the enemy army. The army had a huge mechanical monster and it fucking chased us all the way to shore! Squall made sure we all were in front of him, but by the time he got to the shore, we were pulling out and the huge thing was right on his ass! Miss Trepe had to shoot the damn thing with the gun mounted on the submarine!

Kadaj: WOW! *looks at Zell in shocked and amazed* He's awesome!

Zell: Yeah, he's alright once you get to know him. Everyone who doesn't think he's an arrogant bastard.

Kadaj: I don't think so! *smiles*

Zell: I'm surprised he's even tolerated you for two seconds! He has almost no patience!

Kadaj: *looks down sadly.* I..I'm trying to bbe better...

Zell: Hey, man. It's not your fault!

Kadaj: *sniffs, keeps looking down.* Wwhere's a bathroom? I..I haven't gone since last night...

Zell: Go down the infirmirary hall and make a left, man.

Kadaj: *looks around* Umm...what hall is that? *blushes as he asks.*

Zell: Shit, it's the one that's all white! If you get lost, there's a terminal here, in the lobby.

Kadaj: Okay! *smiles.* It was nice meeting you, Zelly! *Starts to walk to the white hall.*

Zell: Hell, yeah! I'll see you later!

Kadaj: *walks down the hallway and to the bathrooms, goes into one of the stalls to do his business.* I wish He wasn't so cold...I guess he likes me but it would be easier to know if he showed some emotion! He's worse then Cloud!...Bbut I think I really like him..I wonder if we can be like Reno and Vinny! *finishes up and cleans himself up before going to wash his hands. Dries them on his pants as he walks back to the elevator t wait for Squall.*

Squall: *He looks down from the second floor glass and sees Kadaj waiting faithfully for him.* He's actually waiting for me? *He presses the elevator button to go down, enters the elevator and crosses his arms in a huff.*

Kadaj: *watches the people walk by from his place on the floor, his bag in his lap.* (It's been a hour..He should be done!)

Squall: *He looks up when the elevator dings and walks out to see Kadaj waiting patiently.*

Kadaj: *looks up when the elevator opens and smiles big at Squall when he walks out, jumps up and walks over to him.* Hi! Did you have fun in class?

Squall: Not really...*He sits down a few feet away from Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *sits down near Squall.* Aw, that sucks! Did you at least learn something new?

Squall: I did, but instructor Trepe irritates me.

Kadaj: Zell said she was sexy and the youngest instructor in the school! *giggles.* And that you made her cry!

Squall: She shouldn't cry. My life is none of her business.

Kadaj: Mmaybe she likes you! (I hope not! I want you for only me!!!)

Squall: Never...She just probes too much.

Kadaj: She's just nosy! Nisan said you shouldn't be nosy, cause it gets you in trouble! *giggles.* Loz got shot cause he was being to nosy to Yazoo!

Squall: Hm...*He nods his head in agreement as he stares off into the distance.*

Kadaj: Do you have anymore classes?

Squall: No. (Thank god.)

Kadaj: Wow! Only one class! You're lucky! I had eight!

Squall: ...*He half-way listens to Kadaj while staring off into his own world.*

Kadaj: Do you want to do something?

Squall: This is the time when I usually train...I don't feel like going inside that place again.

Kadaj: Oh...You can go outside and train! It's windy and that was Sephy's favorite time to train cause he's fight and his hair would block his eyes! He said it makes you better!

Squall: (I can't train outside anymore...) No, not outside...

Kadaj: Oh...Well...hmm...You can do some stuff in your room!

Squall: You're right...*He stands up and begins to walk towards the dorms.*

Kadaj: *jumps up and runs after Squall,* (He said I was right! Yay!)

Squall: *He walks silently towards his dorm with Kadaj following him.*

Kadaj: *starts to hum again as he walks with Squall, looking around at everything.*

Squall: *He reaches his dorm room and unlocks it, and waits for Kadaj to enter first.*

Kadaj: Thank you! *walks in and goes to sit on Squall's bed, taking his shoes off before he does.*

Squall: *He walks into the room and locks the door behind him before taking off his uniform jacket and tossing it into a chair. He opens his closet and takes out a pair of 25 pound weights.*

Kadaj: *takes his drawing book out of his bag and finishes the last picture he was working on.* (This is like when I would hangout in Nisan's room…I've missed this!) *giggles softly to himself.* (But he is hotter then Nisan!)

Squall: *He sits in the chair in the corner of the small room and begins to work out his arms. His arms curl, showing his strength.*

Kadaj: *looks up and shivers at the sight, his eyes not able to leave Squall's body.* (He looks so...hot and strong! Am I drooling?!) *wipes his mouth off before looking back at his drawing, pouts when he sees he has messed up and starts to erase.*

Squall: *He curls his arms for ten reps, then adds ten pounds of weight to each before he begins to curl his arms again. He focuses solely on his work out, staring at the floor as he exhales.*

Kadaj: *hears Squall move around and sees him adding more weight, licks his lips as he sees sweat covering Squall's body. Wishing he could lick it off, blushes as he feels his cock harden and moves his book to hide it.* (He's so sexy...I..I want him in me again!)

Squall: *He lifts the heavier weight for twenty reps, causing a mist of sweat over his whole body.*

Kadaj: *shifts on the bed, letting out a soft whine as he cock jumps. Quickly looks down, hoping Squall didn't hear it and get's mad. Flips the pages in his book and tries to think of what to draw.*

Squall: *He pauses when he hears Kadaj.* Something wrong?

Kadaj: Nno...*shudders when he hears Squall's voice, keeps looking at he blank page as his face turns redder.*

Squall: *He stands up as he holds the weights and begins to work his shoulders and back, softly grunting after each rep.*

Kadaj: *bites his lips hard ot try and keep in the moan wanting to escape as he hears Squall's grunts, remembering the last time he made that grunt. Begins to lightly rock on the bed, trying to relieve his aching cock.* (He's going to make me go mad! How can he be so sexy?!)

Squall: *He hears Kadaj rocking on the bed and turns around.* Do you have a stomach ache?

Kadaj: Nnoo..I..I'm okay..Ggo back to training... *doesn't look up, knowing if he sees Squall now he will cum.*

Squall: *He nods, then quietly walks away to wipe his face with a towel and sighs as he wipes his face.*

Kadaj: *hears Squall walk out of the room and guess he's going to take a shower.* (That will give me enough time!) *unzips his pants and pulls his cock out, biting his lips hard as he starts to stroke it.*

Squall: *He spritzes water on his face and blots his face with the towel again before tossing the towel over his shoulder. He walks back into his room and stares blankly at Kadaj pleasuring himself on his bed.*

Kadaj: *Sees Squall walk back in and cums hard at the sight, moaning loudly as he falls back on the bed. Blushes hard and looking down in shame at being caught.*

Squall: *He keeps staring at Kadaj on his bed, shocked at the sight. He breathes in, his mind trying to control his body from going insane.*

Kadaj: *wipes his hand off on his shirt and curls up.* I..I'm sorry! It..won't happen again!

Squall: *He tosses the towel to the floor and leans over Kadaj on the bed.* Is that what was wrong?

Kadaj: *looks down, not able to meet Squall's eyes.* Yyeah..But..I..I didn't want you to get mad at me...Pplease don't hurt me!

Squall: *He pulls down Kadaj's pants and holds onto his hips as he pulls Kadaj up.* Relax. *He says coldly as he pulls Kadaj's body up further so that only Kadaj's head is touching the bed.*

Kadaj: Wwhat are you..doing?! *relaxes at Squall's touches but is still scared.*

Squall: *He says nothing as he breathes against Kadaj's ass hole.*

Kadaj: Ahhh!! Ssquall! *moans as he feels Squall's hot breath against his opening, feels it clench in want. Quickly grabs onto the blanket.*

Squall: *He looks down with his icy eyes as he licks Kadaj's ass hole, swirling his tongue around Kadaj's tight opening.*

Kadaj: OOhhh!!! Sooo...ggood!!! *moans loudly as he he clenches tightly against Squall's tongue, his body arches more in Squall's hands.* More..Pplease!!

Squall: *He nibbles at Kadaj's ass, the tight muscle clenching against his teeth. Then, he dips his tongue inside Kadaj's ass.*

Kadaj: AHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! *screams out in pleasure, his cock already rock hard again and dripping precum. Clenches tighter around Squall's tongue as he grips harder on the blanket, pulling at them.*

Squall: *He licks the inside of Kadaj's ass, then reaches for his own pants, unzipping them as he pulls out his cock to stroke himself.*

Kadaj: Squalllll!!!!!!!! *screams out as he cums hard, his cum landing on his upper chest and face. His opening clenching madly around Squall's tongue as he shakes from his release.*

Squall: *He gently lets Kadaj down on the bed and looks down at his own cock as he pleasures himself, breathing heavily.*

Kadaj: *Moans at the sight on Squall pleasing himself, sits up and leans down to take Squall's cock in his mouth and sucks hard.* (I want to please him! He gave me so much pleasure!)

Squall: *He looks down at Kadaj sucking him off, his body drenched with sweat again.* (He feels...so good...) *He bites his lip hard to keep a moan from escaping.*

Kadaj: *takes more of Squall in his mouth, licking at the underneath as he starts to bob his head. Licking at the slit before going back down and sucks harder.*

Squall: *He closes his eyes as he lets Kadaj suck on him, still managing to keep his moans in. His body heats up and blazes with lust.*

Kadaj: (I wonder how much I can take in!) *pulls back and takes a deep breath before he goes back down, taking Squall's cock in till it hits the back of his throat, couches around Squall's cock but keeps it in. Wanting to make Squall cum, reaches up to play with Squall's balls.*

Squall: *He tilts his head back and groans as he cums into Kadaj's mouth,* (...Seifer...) *He opens his eyes and sees Kadaj swallowing his cum instead of Seifer, whom he saw in his mind.*

Kadaj: *happily swallows Squall's cum, moaning at the taste. Pulls back and lick Squall clean.* (I made him groan!!! And it wasn't a soft one! He really does like me!!!) *smiles brightly up at Squall, licking off the cum around his lips.*

Squall: *He moves back on the bed until his back hits the wall, his mind wanting to cut his body off from Kadaj.* (I have to stop myself...)

Kadaj: *looks worried at Squall, moves a little closer.* Are you okay?..Ddid I do something wrong?

Squall: No! *He looks away from Kadaj as he breathes heavily, his mind convinced that he will lose Kadaj if he opens up anymore.*

Kadaj: Do you need something? You're breathing really hard! *places his hand on Squall's chest, feels Squall's heart beating fast.* You're heart is racing!

Squall: Don't...touch me. *He moves away from Kadaj's hand.*

Kadaj: *pulls his hand back fast, as if Squall burned him. Holds it to his chest as he looks down.* I'm ssorry... (I thought I was doing good! Why do i keep messing up with him!)

Squall: I need...to be alone. *He quickly gets up and walks into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.*

Kadaj: *stares at the bathroom door as tears fill his eyes* (I..fucked up...He wwants me gone..Wwhy do I keep messing up! II..I need Nisan!) *Lets out a cry before he quickly gets his pants on and grabs his stuff, unlocks the door before running out. Tears rolling down his face.*

Kadaj: *He takes out his phone to call Cloud.* Nisan...please pick up! *More tears fall when he hears a disconnected tone, then he dials Reno as he leans against the hallway crying.* Re're...

Reno: *stops kissing Vincent when he hears his phone go off and answers. Hears Kadaj crying.* 'daj?! WHat's wrong yo?!

Kadaj: It's Squall, Re're! He told me that he needed to be alone and slammed the bathroom door on me! I don't know what to do, Re're! I really like him...*He pulls on the bottom of his shirt as he cries.*

Reno: Oh 'daj...I'm sorry, baby..Where are you? I want you to come to Vinny's yo! (Fuck, Squall...'daj doesn't need this...)

Kadaj: I'm still at his school...*He sniffs, his crying slowing down.*

Reno: Okay, don't move yo! We'll be there to get you okay? We'll think of something, baby...

Kadaj: Wait, Re're...I can't get ahold of Nisan and...*He walks back towards Squall's dorm.* I'm going to say good bye to him, even if he's mad at me...

Reno: (I swear I'm going to kill 'daj's family when I see him!) Wwe'll find a way 'daj...And be careful, okay? We're leaving now! *gets out of the bed and pulls on his pants before he hangs up.* Come on Vinny!

Kadaj: *He quietly opens the door to Squall's dorm and hears the shower running.*

Squall: *He hears the door creak open over the hot, running water. The heat of the water relaxes him as he leans his head back.* I can't...

Kadaj: *walks over to the bathroom door and knocks.* I..I know yyour mad at me aand want me to leave...Bbut I wwanted to say bye and that..I..I hope you..I hope maybe wwe can see each other again...

Squall: I'm not mad at you...I'm angry at myself. *He says coldly as he runs his fingers through his hair.*

Kadaj: Why? *covers his mouth,* Nno..I'm ssorry..Sshouldn't be nosy.. *looks down.*

Squall: It's nothing. *He turns off the water and steps out of the shower.*

Kadaj: It's not nothing if it hurts you... *he mumbles, playing with his shirt.*

Squall: (Why does he care?) *He dries his body off with a fresh towel.*

Kadaj: Ddo..you want..me to leave sstill?

Squall: It's up to you. *He pulls his pants on and applies hairspray to his hair to style it.*

Kadaj: I..don't..I llike it here..I'll stay out of your way I promise!!

Squall: Then stay...*He opens the bathroom door.*

Kadaj: *smiles at Squall, his face still tears stained.* Okay! I have to do something first thou! *opens his phone to text Reno* +Never mind, he isn't mad. I'm staying! Love you Re're!+

Squall: *He walks over to turn on the small t.v. in the main room that also has the refrigerator and dining table.*

Kadaj: *walks over to sit on the floor beside Squall's bed, not wanting to be in Squall's way and pulls out his pad again.*

Squall: *He sits at the dining table to watch a little t.v. and pulls out a chair for Kadaj.* (Why do I feel bad for hurting his feelings...?)

Kadaj: *looks up when he hears the chair move and smiles as he stands up and goes to sit in the chair, sits Indian style before he sets his pad on the table* Thank you!

Squall: *He stares at the t.v. and nods to recognise Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *smiles at Squall as he opens his pad to a fresh page, leans his head on his hand as he tries to think of what to draw. Looks over and blushes when he notices Squall is still shirtless.* Ccan..can I draw you? *looks down, playing with his pencil.*

Squall: *He looks over at Kadaj's drawing pad.* Yeah...*He looks back at the t.v. as he cradles his chin in his palms.*

Kadaj: *smiles brightly at Squall as he looks down at his pad to start drawing, keeps looking up to make sure he gets every detail right.*

Squall: *He sighs as his mind flashes back again to him and Seifer making love in his bed, then a pain overcomes his chest, nearly taking his breath away. He bites his lip.*

Kadaj: *looks up and sees Squall biting his lip, keeps drawing.* Are you okay?

Squall: *Hearing Kadaj's voice brings him back. He jolts.* Yeah...

Kadaj: You sure? *erases a bit, wanting to get Squall new position.* You looked in pain...

Squall: I'm fine...*He stares at the table.*

Kadaj: Okay..*moves to drawing Squall's chest, blushes as he keeps looking at it.* What are you watching?

Squall: The news...We only get four channels in the dorms.

Kadaj: That sucks! News is boring!

Squall: Isn't that one of your brothers...*He keeps staring forward at the t.v.*

Kadaj: *looks up, his eyes go wide* That's Sephy! *jumps off the chair and moves closer to the small TV.* Why is he on TV.?!

Squall: They think he murdered Shinra workers...

Kadaj: Wwhat? *looks with teary eyes.* Bbut..he couldn't! He..ccan be mean but not tto kill someone! (Why would Sephy do this? Oh! Maybe he was trying to get me back!!)

Squall: (He's going to cry again...But...I don't know how to comfort him...) *He sits silently at the table and listens to what's going on.*

Kadaj: *tears fall as he keeps listening, reaches out to touch the screen.* He..must of for me...II need to call him!

Squall: *He gets up from his chair and slowly approaches Kadaj from behind.* (What the hell should I do?)

Kadaj: *grabs his phone and dials Sephiroth's number, hoping he'll answer. Lets out a sob when he get the same disconnection as he did with Cloud.* Nnoo..Pplease answer! PPlease! *dials again and again, his cries getting worse after each time.*

Squall: (I have to...touch him...anything...) *He reaches out and touches Kadaj's shoulder, quite possibly the first show of having any human emotion, eventhough his face remains like a statue.*

Kadaj: *feels Squall touch and turn, flying into Squall's chest as he sobs loudly. Holding to Squall tight.* Tthey..wwon't answer!! Wwhy wwon't they aanswer!..Wwhy haven't tthey come ffor me!! I..I wwant my nnisans aand I wwant to ggo hhome!!!! *cries hard into Squall's cheat, his body shaking with each sob.*

Squall: (I'm so lost as to what to do...) *He lets Kadaj hold onto him, standing strong and still.*

Kadaj: I..wwant..hhome! *cries out all he's felt over the past weeks, tightens his hold on Squall. Not wanting him to leave.* I..mmiss nisans!

Squall: (Do I kiss him?) *He stares at Kadaj as he cries against his chest.*

Kadaj: *keeps crying till he can't anymore, a few tears still run down his face as he hiccups Stares at the floor as he still holds on tight to Squall.*

Squall: *He awkwardly presses his lips against Kadaj's tear covered lips and pulls away. His cold eyes stare into Kadaj's red, teary eyes.*

Kadaj: *his eyes go wide at the kiss, licks at his lips still tingling from that kiss. Sniffs and holds Squall closer* TThanks you...

Squall: *He stares at the ground. his mind screaming at him to run away, but his body freezes in place.*

Kadaj: I..I know..Yyou want toto go rrun..I..I wwon't keep yyou here... *relucently lets go of Squall and hugs himself as silent tears fall.* (II'm allone..Wwhy ddo..I kkeep makin ppeople leave mme..I..don't mmean to!)

Squall: *He stands silently, not able to move. He sighs and slowly walks into the bedroom and lays on his stomach on his bed.*

Kadaj: *lays down on the floor, curling up tight. Wanting to disappear.* (It hurts so much, Nisan...)

Squall: (Why does it hurt me so much when he cries? Why the hell do I care!) *He grips the sheets.* ...Damn it...*He says quietly to himself.*

Kadaj: *curls up tighter when he hears Squall, knowing he's the reason for it. Slowly stands up.* I..I'll ggo..I wwon't bbother yyou again... I'm ssorry... *walks over to get his pad and bag.*

Squall: I never said you had to go...*His voice is muffled by the pillow.*

Kadaj: Yyou..I..I annoy you...I annoy eeveryone..*looks down, tears falling again.* (Iis..tthat why they wwon't get mme?..Wwon't answer? Tthey can't stand me anymore..)

Squall: I...I'm sorry. (What the hell am I thinking?)

Kadaj: No yyou're not! Pplease do llie! II don't want mmore lies! *throws his stuff on the floor, getting down to hug his knees.*

Squall: *He turns his head to the side.* Have I lied to you?

Kadaj: I..I don't know! Eeveryone lies tto me! *starts to rock* Hhe ssaid he's ccome get mme..TThat it wwas just ffor a ffew wweeks! I..I want to go home!!!

Squall: If you really want to leave, I'm not stopping you...*He turns to sit up on his bed. He faces Kadaj.*

Kadaj: I..I can't ggo home! I'm nnot aloud ttoo! *loos up with teary, bloodshot eyes.* I..I wwant to sstop hurting! Ccan..I llay with you? Pplease!

Squall: *He stares. His cold eyes grow wide at Kadaj's question, then he quietly moves over in his bed.*

Kadaj: *shakily gets up and runs over to the bed, lays down and hugs himself tightly as he silently cries.*

Squall: *He turns to face the wall as he feels Kadaj lay down next to him, lost in his thoughts.*

Kadaj: (Wwhy..does he kkeep playing wwith me...?) *cries till he falls asleep, moving closer to Squall's warmth in his sleep.*

Squall: *He hears Kadaj's breathing even out.* (I wish...I knew how to comfort you...) *He stares at the wall and sighs as his mind wanders back to the moment he killed Seifer by his own sword, his mind playing games with him.* (No...)

~Hours later~

Kadaj: MMmmnn... *moans as he wakes up, stretching out as he yawns.*

Squall: *His mind reacts to Kadaj's movements and he yells out in his sleep.* No...no!

Kadaj: *opens his eyes, looks worried at Squall.* Squall? It's just a nightmare! You're okay! *goes to pet his hair, but remembers what happened last time and stops.*

Squall: No! *His eyes shoot open and with Kadaj leaning over him, he's unable to hide the tears welling up in his eyes.*

Kadaj: It's okay...You're safe.. *looks down sadly Squall, wondering what happened to make his cry.*

Squall: *He wipes his eyes and acts like nothing happened.* Stop looking at me like that...*He avoids Kadaj's gaze.*

Kadaj: I'm sorry...I was just worried...I know nightmares can be scary!

Squall: It's not a nightmare, it's something I have to live with for the rest of my life.

Kadaj: Oh...I'm sorry...*chews on his lip as he tries to decide if he should ask or not.* Ddoes...it have to..do with your sscar?

Squall: Yes...*He parts his hair and softly rubs his scar.*

Kadaj: Ccan...I ask..wwhat happened?...You don't have to answer! I know I shouldn't be nosy.. *looks down and sits down to beside Squall, playing with the blanket.*

Squall: *He sighs.* My old sparring partner did this to me...

Kadaj: Oh! I have scars like that too! *lefts up his shirt and lets Squall see the different scars from his spars with Sephiroth and the others.* Sephy said they would make me stronger! But Nisan would get really mad at him!

Squall: *He looks at Kadaj's chest, then stares back into the distance.* Have you ever killed someone before?

Kadaj: No..I haven't..

Squall: He wasn't just my sparring partner...*He looks down, then to the right to stare at the wall.*

Kadaj: *cocks his head, then his eyes go wide.* Oh!! You mean lover!

Squall: ...I killed him...*He says emotionless while staring at the wall.*

Kadaj: *Looks shocked at Squall.* (He's not lying...Bbut he must of had a reason!) Oh...bbut you must of hhad a reason...Yyou're not the type wwho would kill without a reason!

Squall: He tried to kill me...It was either me or him.

Kadaj: Yyou had to do it...Hhe would of killed you..Yyou reacted how you were taught to react!

Squall: *He remains silent and keeps staring at the wall. His mind playing through the events of what lead up to Seifer being killed.*

Kadaj: I'm sure he wwould understand...*looks down.* Aand hate that you're beating yyourself up over it...

Squall: I doubt it...Why do you care anyway?

Kadaj: I..just do..*looks down, gripping the blanket.* I like you...

Squall: Don't waste your time...*He says, still facing the wall.* (If you care...then show me...)

Kadaj: Bbut I want wwaste it!! *decides to be brave and grabs Squall, forcing him on his back and kisses him hard.*

Squall: Kadaj! *He yells angrily as he's turned over, but doesn't object once Kadaj's lips are pressed against his.*

Kadaj: *climbs on top of Squall and keeps him pushed down, shyly licks at Squall's lips.*

Squall: What...are you doing? *He stares angrily at Kadaj.* (Keep kissing me...)

Kadaj: I..I llike you...Rreally like you...Aand I don't wwant to llose you too! *goes back for a kiss, nipping at Squall's lower lip.* (Please don't fight me...I can't take anymore pain..)

Squall: *Scared and confused, he at first turns away.* Why? *He stares at Kadaj with a fleck of emotion in his eyes.*

Kadaj: I..don't know..Yyou can't stop these things! *softly covers Squall's face in kisses, wanting to take away the fear.*

Squall: *He closes his eyes as Kadaj showers him with kisses, his body telling him that he needs this attention from Kadaj. His mind begins to race and panic.*

Kadaj: *runs his hands over Squall's chest, hoping to calm him down as he keeps kissing him.* Please...ddon't push me away...

Squall: *He begins to shake as Kadaj touches him.* (Why am I so scared of him touching me? I'm fearless in everything else...except this.)

Kadaj: *lovingly touches Squall, kisses all he can.* Don't be scared...I'll nnever hurt you...I..I just want to make you happy...

Squall: *He looks at Kadaj like a frightened child, unsure of how to react to Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Stops at the sight of Squall, lays down on top of him and softly kisses his neck* I didn't mean to scare you..I'm ssorry...I'll stop...

Squall: *He shivers as he feels Kadaj kiss his neck.* Don't...

Kadaj: *pulls back, looking down.* I'm sorry...I..just wanted to mmake you feel better...

Squall: *He looks down.* Don't stop...*He closes his eyes in fear.*

Kadaj: *smiles softly, goes back to kissing Squall's neck.* Never...I never want to stop!

Squall: *His breath hitches at the new feeling as he fights his mind. A dull pain shoots through his chest as Kadaj loves him.*

Kadaj: *kisses along Squall's jaw line before going back to claim his lips.* (This feels so good! I hope I'm doing it right!)

Squall: *He breaks and begins to kiss Kadaj back, the rest of his body unable to move from shock.*

Kadaj: MMmm! *moans softly as he feels Squall kissing back, his body hums in happiness. Cups Squall's cheek as he deepens the kiss, doing what he's seen Reno do.*

Squall: *He completely freezes when he feels Kadaj touch his face, he takes a breath and parts from the kiss. His face flushes red as he stares up at Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Blushes along with Squall, shyly meeting his eyes.* Ddid I do it wrong? I've nnever done this before...

Squall: I don't know...I've never done this before either...

Kadaj: I'm..ddoing what I've seen Re're do to Mr. Vinny...*blushes more.* I..like it..Ddoing it to you!

Squall: I don't know what to do...This is the only thing I've ever been afraid of...

Kadaj: Oh..I..I don't want to make you do something your scared of! *sadly looks down at Squall's chest.* Bbut..I'm sscared too..I've never felt like this...

Squall: *He slowly pulls Kadaj down on top of him.* Let's overcome our fears together...*He looks at Kadaj with his beautiful stormy eyes.*

Kadaj: *smiles brightly at Squall, his body exploding with happiness at Squall's words.* Yes! Together! *Kisses Squall sweetly.*

Squall: *Surprised again by Kadaj's kiss, he gasps shallowly as his body begins to shake.*

Kadaj: *softly rubs Squall's sides to calm him, slowly slips his tongue into Squall's mouth. Moans softly at the taste.*

Squall: *He reluctantly opens his mouth to welcome Kadaj in, his mind still scared of this new attention.*

Kadaj: *Licks around Squall's mouth, exploring it. Wanting to remember everything, softly licks at Squall's tongue, trying to get him to join.*

Squall: (Is this what I'm supposed to do?) *He reluctantly inserts his tongue into Kadaj's mouth, stroking Kadaj's tongue with his own.*

Kadaj: MMmmhhh! *Moans as he feels Squall join in, softly sucks on Squall's tongue as he lightly rocks his hips against him.* (Oh god! This feels amazing! No wonder Re're is always all over Vinny!)

Squall: *His arms begin to relax and he rests them on the curve of Kadaj's ass. He breathes into Kadaj's mouth.*

Kadaj: *Pushes back against Squall's hand, kisses back with passion as he rocks faster, his cock semi-hard.*

Squall: You really like this? *He softly rubs Kadaj's ass, then squeezes it between his hands.*

Kadaj: Yyess! *Moans at the touches, looks with lusty eyes at Squall.* I..I love it!..Pplease don't stop!

Squall: *He slips his hands down the back of Kadaj's pants, softly caressing Kadaj's bare ass.* I've never...really touched you before...I never realized how fit your body was...

Kadaj: Ohhh..IIt's..nnothing compaired..tto you and,..nisans! *moans at the soft touches, his opening clenching in want as he starts to rub Squall's chest.* Ssoo...strong!

Squall: *He takes his right hand away from Kadaj's ass, then presses his fingers against Kadaj's lips.*

Kadaj: *quickly shuts up before taking Squall's finger in his mouth and sucks on it.* (He has me so worked up..Please don't stop now!!!)

Squall: *He watches intently as Kadaj sucks on his finger while his other hand fondles Kadaj's ass.*

Kadaj: *takes it in deeper as he baths it with his tongue, grinds his cock against Squall.* (I never want this to end...)

Squall: *He slowly removes his fingers from Kadaj's mouth as he pulls down Kadaj's pants with the other. He gently rubs Kadaj's opening with his moistened finger before entering it inside.*

Kadaj: Ah! Yes! *moans Squall enters his finger, clenches around it as he tries to suck it in deeper. Thrusts back against it.* Mmore Squall! Pplease!

Squall: *He gives Kadaj a few thrusts with the single finger before entering a second. Kadaj's moans get him worked up, showing the most in his pants.*

Kadaj: Ohh! Ssoo..good! *His head falls forward as he moans, sees Squall's cock pushing against his pants and moves his hands to unbutton them, pulling out Squall's hardening cock.* Soo...ppretty! I wwant it in me..Please!

Squall: *He holds his hardening cock in his left hand.* Take your pants off...

Kadaj: *Quickly takes his pants off, kicking them off the bed before he sits down on Squall's cock.* Ahhhhhh!!!!!! Ssquall!

Squall: *He holds Kadaj down by the hips and pulls him down onto his cock. He grunts softly at the sudden tightness around his cock.*

Kadaj: Ddeep! Ohh..Yyou..go so deep! *moans as he sits fully on Squall's hard cock, clenches around him as he gets used to it.*

Squall: *He begins to move his hips as he holds Kadaj down with his hands.* You're really sexy...so erotic...

Kadaj: Yyou..really..tthink sooooahh! *moans as Squall finds his prostate, tries to move in Squall's hold, wanting to feel it again.* Tthere..Ssqually! Pplease!

Squall: Fuck yourself on me...*He gives another thrust up, then lets Kadaj do the rest, loving to watch Kadaj work himself on his cock.*

Kadaj: Yyessss!! * Moans loudly as he starts to ride Squall hard, crying out each time his prostate is hit. His hand pinch at Squall's nipples.* Soo...big! Ohh..ggod!

Squall: *He watches Kadaj ride his cock and bites his lip, trying to muffle a moan. He holds onto Kadaj's ass and uses his hands to slam Kadaj's ass down on his cock.*

Kadaj: Ahhhhhhh!!! *Throws his head back in pleasure, bouncing fast on Squall's hard cock, his own cock bounces and hits Squall's hard abs. Leaving precum.* Ppleasee...I'm..cclose! I..I wwant to hear you.. Please!!!

Squall: *He watches Kadaj's dripping cock bounce, then finally parts his lips in a pleasurable moan as he thrusts up into Kadaj's hot ass.*

Kadaj: Ssqually!!!!! *screams out as he cums hard onto Squall's abs as he hears Squall's moan, clenches hard as he arches back.*

Squall: *He feels Kadaj's hot cum on his chest and in turn, he cums hard into Kadaj's needy ass, moaning softly as he releases.*

Kadaj: MMmm...Soo..warm! *moans softly as he feels Squall's cum fill him, softly clenches to make sure he gets it all.* (I forgot a condom again...But it's worth it! I'll take any test to keep doing this!) *pants heavily as he slumps against Squall's chest.*

Squall: *He looks at Kadaj with confusion in his eyes.* I've never...done this

Kadaj: Mme either...*looks down shyly.* Bbut I want to ttry with you..Iif you want ttoo...

Squall: *He stays quiet as he slowly moves his hands to touch Kadaj's thighs.*

Kadaj: *shiver at the touches, clenches softly around Squall and he lays ontop of him, nuzzles into his neck.* Ddo you?

Squall: I think I do...*He says quietly.*

Kadaj: *smiles against Squall's neck, kisses it.* I'm gglad! Aand Mr. Vinny is wworking on something so I don't have to work there anymore! I'll be only yours!

Squall: Wh...what? Is that what you want?

Kadaj: Ddo..you not?...II never wwanted to do this...Bbut boss owns me...*look down sadly, his eyes getting teary*

Squall: *He looks down.* I want you...but I don't want to end up hurting you...

Kadaj: Yyou won't! Aand I don't care even if you do! I..I just wwant to be with you!! Pplease don't send me awway! *hugs Squall tight*

Squall: *He stares just past Kadaj.* I'm not trying to send you away...I don't understand what's going on.

Kadaj: I like you...Alot...I..feel warm and happy with you! Llike I did with Nisan..But it's different...

Squall: (I usually don't care about how other people feel! Why is Kadaj different?) Can you tell me?

Kadaj: I don't know..It..feels..better then with Nisan! Like drawing you earlier! That made me so happy even though you weren't doing anything with me!

Squall: I make you feel that happy? *He says in a low voice as he breathes heavily.*

Kadaj: Uh hu! Really happy! And safe! And warm!

Squall: *He quietly rubs Kadaj's back, his hand trembling as it wanders down Kadaj's body.*

Kadaj: Aare you okay? Did i do say something bad?

Squall: No...*He hesitantly pulls Kadaj closer as he rubs Kadaj's back. He shakes as Kadaj's neck is brought close to his lips. He kisses Kadaj's neck.*

Kadaj: *shivers and moans softly at the kiss, tilts his neck over so Squall has more room as he snuggles even closer to Squall.* I like your kisses!

Squall: Do you want me to keep going? *He softly kisses Kadaj's neck, gaining more courage from Kadaj's encouragement.*

Kadaj: Yes, please! It feels good! *relaxes more in Squall's arms*

Squall: *He pauses for a moment, then begins to lick Kadaj's neck as he rests his arms around Kadaj's waist.*

Kadaj: MMm...Squall...Feels good! *wiggles a little in pleasure, clenching lightly around Squall's cock.*

Squall: (I make him feel good?) *He quietly leans his head against Kadaj's neck.*

Kadaj: Aww..Why did you stop? *blushes and giggles.* I liked it!

Squall: (I'll keep going then...) *He softly and quietly begins to kiss Kadaj's neck again.*

Kadaj: Mmm...*smiles in happiness, loving the kisses he's getting. Hugs Squall tighter, nuzzles at him.* Wwhat can I do for you?

Squall: *He looks at Kadaj shocked.* What...

Kadaj: Yyou're making me feel so good...I..I want to do the same for you! *smiles brightly at Squall*

Squall: I...don't know...*He looks down.* Whatever...

Kadaj: That doesn't help! *pouts as he tries to think of something.* What do you like? Re're taught me stuff!

Squall: I'm not used to being asked...*He thinks for a moment.* What about my nipples?

Kadaj: *giggles, blushes lightly.* Okay! But you're going to have to get out of me so I can! *slowly gets up, moans softly at the loss of Squall. Moves down and licks at Squall's nipples, looking up to see if it's okay.*

Squall: *He looks down and watches Kadaj work on his nipples.* Keep going...

Kadaj: *smiles up as him as he takes one in his mouth and sucks on it, lightly nipping at the little bud. Moves his left hand to play with the other one.*

Squall: *He softly moans at the attention Kadaj is giving his nipples. He rests his hand on the back of Kadaj's head.*

Kadaj: (Yay! I get him to moan!!! I'm pleasing him!) *Bites harder on it, pulling at it with his teeth. Softly licks it after to say sorry before moving to the other one, giving it the same attention.*

Squall: *He winces in the sudden pleasure of Kadaj biting his nipple, then relaxes as Kadaj moves to his other nipple.*

Kadaj: Did I hurt you? *looks up worried, softly sucking on Squall's nipple.*

Squall: No...*He looks at the nipple Kadaj bit and the little red mark starting to form around it, the idea of carrying a mark from Kadaj turning him on.*

Kadaj: *grins and bites on this one, sucking hard as he moves his hand to play with the one he already sucked on. Pinching it.*

Squall: *He lets out a gasp as Kadaj pinches and bites down on his nipples.*

Kadaj: *baths the bruised nipple with his tongue as he massages the other, giving little sucks before he lets go with a pop.* Did..you like it? *Looks up hopefully.*

Squall: Yes...*He looks down at Kadaj.* This is your first time, isn't it?

Kadaj: *blushes.* Ddoing what?

Squall: Sucking on someone's nipples...

Kadaj: *looks down,* Wwas I bad? I..I did wwhat Re're said to do...

Squall: No...You seem too innocent to have done something like that for a client unless they asked.

Kadaj: *his whole body blushes, trails his fingers over Squall's chest.* I..I didn't get to see mmany people..Mmostly just my nisans...so I nnever go to try this stuff!

Squall: You've never been on top before, then...

Kadaj: No!! Bboss says I'm just a uke...Nnever to be on top!

Squall: Never? *He stares at the ceiling, thinking back to when he used to be an uke for Seifer.*

Kadaj: I..I'm to weak to be on top...Eeeveryone says so! But I llike being uke with you!! It feels REALLY good!

Squall: Yeah...neither of us lasts very long

Kadaj: I don't mind! I like it! *smiles and leans up to give Squall a kiss.* You taste really yummy too!

Zell: *bangs on the door to Squall's dorm.* Yo! Squall! Hey man! You alive in there?

Squall: Damn it...*He exclaims quietly.* Yeah!

Kadaj: *giggles, nuzzles at Squall's neck before he gets off of him so he can answer the door.*

Zell: Thought you would of died from all the sex you've been havin! You're gettin alot of noise complaints yo!

Squall: *He sighs as he gets up and pulls his pants on to answer the door. He swings the door open in annoyance.* What...

Zell: Wow! Look at your nipples, dude! *laughs.* You found a wild child yo!

Squall: Anything else?

Zell: Thought I should warn you that students are complainin 'bout the noise comin from your room! Sayin it's interfering with they're studies or some shit like that! I think they're just pissed they don't get any yo!

Squall: Fuck them. *He crosses his arms and tilts his head to the side.*

Zell: Hell yeah!How is that lil' man anyway? He still here yo?

Squall: Yeah...It wasn't me who was making all the noise. *He states plainly with a hint of what he would call sarcasm.*

Zell: *laughs, slapping Squall on the shoulder.* I guessed that! Tell him I said hey and I hope to hangout with him again!

Squall: Whatever...*He closes the door in Zell's face, and locks it, then he leans against the door.*

Kadaj: *giggles, laying on his belly, looking at Squall as he kicks his legs back and forth.* I like him! He's alot like Re're!

Squall: I guess...*He leans his head back against the door.*

Kadaj: *tilts his head as he looks at Squall.* What do you want to do now?

Squall: Do you have work tomorrow?

Kadaj: *looks down sadly.* Yyeah...But since we didn't use a condom I have to have test run so I won't have to meet anyone!

Squall: I'm clean...I just had my blood tested, you can have those papers if you want...

Kadaj: No! Iif I tell boss that he'll make me meet people! Tthis way I..I don't have to be uused by anyone...

Squall: *He nods in understandment.* I assure you, though...that you don't have to worry about diseases from me.

Kadaj: Okay..I am too then!! We don't have to use condoms with each other then!! *smiles brightly.*

Squall: *He walks over to where Kadaj is laying on the bed, then he lays on top of Kadaj's back.*

Kadaj: Mm...You're all warm! *pushes his ass up agaisnt Squall.* You didn't answer! What do you want to do?

Squall: Can we lay here?

Kadaj: Of course! I like it! *nuzzles into the bed, inhaling Squall's scent from it.*


	9. Chapter 9

~The morning with Zack.~

Angeal: Mmmmhhgg...*groans as he wakes up to a killer hangover, moves to pulls the blankets over his face when he realizes he's on top of them. Feels something warm and heavy on him and cracks his eyes open. Hissing at the bright light, takes a few breaths before he tries again and see a sleeping Zack on his chest.* (What...is he doing here?...He hasn't slept in my bed in years....) *Shifts his hips and grunts in pain, his eyes go wide.* No..It can't...

Zack: *He shifts in his sleep when he feels Angeal move under him, trying to get comfortable.*

Angeal: *moves his arm to cover his eyes, not having to heart to wake Zack up.* (Who knows...Maybe I hurt it some other way...I'll have to wait till he wakes up to find out...I hope I'm wrong...)

Zack: Hey dad...*He feels Angeal move again and slowly wakes up, then he slowly leans down to kiss Angeal.*

Angeal: What are you doing, Zackary....? *He asks in a stern voice.*

Zack: I'm saying good morning...

Angeal: You have not giving me a kiss since you were nine, Zack...

Zack: Well...Good morning to you too...*He rolls his eyes and leans down to give Angeal a deep kiss.*

Angeal: *his eyes go wide as the kiss, grabs onto Zack's shoulders and pushes him away.* Zackary Fair Hewley! What the hell do you think you're doing?

Zack: I'm sorry! I thought after last night...that that's what you wanted...

Angeal: (Fuck..it did happen..I had sex with my own son...) I do not remember anything about last night other then talking to Vincent...But from the pain in my ass I'm guess you had sex with me....

Zack: You don't remember anything at all? *He stares sadly at Angeal.* We did...but I thought you would have remembered something...

Angeal: I never remember anything when I'm drunk...I never have...*sighs when he sees Zack's hurt face.* It..can never happen again...

Zack: Why not? *He stares at the sheets and plays with them by folding them in his hands.*

Angeal: You are my son, Zackary...Parents are not suppose to have sex with their children...

Zack: It took me all these years to show how I feel and this is all you have to say?

Angeal: *sighs, his head throbbing.* I love you, Zack...You are my only son...My only child...But this isn't suppose to happen...

Zack: Why not? I can't help it, dad!

Angeal: Do not raise your voice at me Zackary...Do you know what this will do to you if people find out? You have a great life ahead of you and this can ruin it...I know you can't help it...I probably helped...I was to close to you...

Zack: I don't care! And apparently you don't either! Do you just expect me to forget about what happened?

Angeal: You're right...I don't care what it does to me...I only care about you Zack...You're the only thing in my life that matters...I love you more then a father should love a son...

Zack: What do you want me to do, dad? I love you...*He wipes the tears forming in his eyes with the back of his hand.*

Angeal: *Feel his heart break when he see Zack's tears, reaches out for him and holds him to his chest. Softly kisses his forehead.* I...I want you to be happy, Zack...

Zack: You made me the happiest I've been in awhile last night...

Angeal: *sighs, tilts Zack face up so he can look him in the eyes.* No and I mean no one can find out...I am still married to your mother...And you are starting collage soon...We can not act like lovers when we are with other people...

Zack: I know...I won't tell anyone. *He sniffs as Angeal forces him to look up.* Thank you dad...

Angeal: *smiles softly at Zack.* You are welcome, puppy....*Wipes away the last few tears.* Don't cry anymore...A puppy should never cry...

Zack: Does this mean that we're lovers now, dad? *He leans in closer to Angeal, almost too where their lips touch.*

Angeal: Yes...till you find someone else who steals your heart... *softly kisses Zack.*

Zack: *He moans softly into the kiss.* Now...do you want to have a fuck you'll never forget? *He whispers.*

Angeal: *Moans low in his chest.* Where did my puppy learn to talk like that? *closes his eyes, winces in pain.* I think I need Advil first...

Zack: *He grabs the bottle of advil Angeal keeps on the bed side table for his hang overs.* Here, dad...*He smirks.* And I'm not as innocent as you think.

Angeal: *takes out two pills and pops them in his mouth, swallows the dry.* You will always be my little puppy who would run around the neighborhood naked....

Zack: *He smirks.* I've grown since then, dad...*He holds his cock in his hands.* You loved it last night...

Angeal: I know you have...You have grown strong ... *reaches down and cups Zack's balls.* Mm..they have dropped...I remember the last time I touched them... *smirks.* You got them caught in the zipper of your pants...I still haven't figured out how you managed that, pup..

Zack: *He blushes as Angeal cups his balls and his cock begins to grow hard.* Now you're going to touch them as my lover...

Angeal: Yes, my puppy...*Begins to massage them expertly, his other hand runs down Zack toned chest.* Looks like puppy has a bone...

Zack: Should I share it with my daddy? *He lays Angeal down on the bed and spreads his legs.*

Angeal: You better, puppy...Or daddy is going to get mad... *Shivers as his legs are spread, his cock rock hard from the arousal of getting fucked by his son.*

Zack: *He begins to tease Angeal by rubbing his hard cock against Angeal's opening.* How do you want it, daddy? Do you want it hard and fast like last night?

Angeal: *Moans softly as he feels Zack's cock against his clenching opening, decides to tease him.* I don't know, puppy...It must have been so fast I forget it.... *smirks as he licks his lips.*

Zack: *Smirks back.* Then...I'll fuck you slow this time...*He holds onto Angeal's calves as he barely enters Angeal.*

Angeal: Mmmm...Don't tease me puppy...Or I'll ground you to your room... *Thrusts down to take more of Zack's cock in, moaning as he does.*

Zack: I shouldn't be taking orders from an uke...*He teases and pulls out what Angeal managed to push in himself.*

Angeal: *Growls and pushes Zack onto his back, slamming himself down on Zack's cock.* Never...underestimate a uke, pup... *starts to ride Zack hard.*

Zack: *He pins Angeal to the bed by his shoulders, regaining control as he uses his legs to prop Angeal up.* Don't under estimate my experience, daddy...*He uses all of his strength to pound his cock hard into Angeal.*

Angeal: Fuck!..*moans loudly as Zack pounds into him hard, grunting at each hit of his prostate.* Yes..Puppy..Fuck me hard!

Zack: Mmm...you're still so tight, daddy...*He thrusts as hard as he can into Angeal, then reaches a hand down and inserts a couple fingers into Angeal's asshole along with his cock still deep inside.* We...have to fix that...

Angeal: Ahh!...Puppy! Tto..much..Sstill getting..used to this! *throws his head back in pleasure as Zack adds his fingers to his already stretched hole, tries to meet his thrusts.*

Zack: You haven't been stretched at all, daddy...*He thrusts hard into Angeal's ass while he uses his finger to spread Angeal.*

Angeal: Ohh...Zzack! Please!..To mmuch! *groans in pleasure as he feels himself being stretched more, tears come to his eyes from the bit of pain that goes with it. Moves a hand to stroke his cock as the other grips tightly onto the blanket.* SShit..

Zack: You love it, daddy...*He smirks and stretches Angeal further by entering another finger as he pounds Angeal's ass.* Tell me how much you love it, daddy...

Angeal: Ah! Yyesssss! *Grunts as another finger is entered, moaning out in pleasure as he hears Zack's word. His body shakes as he feels his release coming.* Llove it..Sso..fucking mmuch, Puppy!

Zack: Ohh...you aren't allowed to cum yet, daddy...I'm not ready yet...*He thrusts as hard as he can into Angeal's ass, moaning as he feels Angeal clench around his cock and fingers.*

Angeal: Uhh...You better...hhurry! *bites on his lip hard as he tries to hold his release back, almost losing it as he hears Zack's moans.* Ccome..on puppy!!!

Zack: *He pulls his fingers out of Angeal's ass, then he holds on tight to the base of Angeal's cock.* I can go for a long time, daddy...It's what all the men love about me.

Angeal: *grunts, thrusts up into Zack's hand. Clenching hard around Zack as he keeps meeting Zack's thrusts.* MM..good ppuppy...But your mmine now..My baby boy!

Zack: Mm...no matter how much you clench around me, I can still go for another twenty minutes if I wanted to...*He presses all of his body weight down on Angeal to control his thrusts.* You just don't know how good of a fuck I am, daddy...

Angeal: Mmm...so..pproud...of my puppy... *Meets Zack's eyes, looking with love and lust. Moans loudly at Zack's dirty talk.* Knew..you would..be the best..

Zack: Mm...*He exhales on Angeal's neck, then begins to mark Angeal as he thrusts hard into Angeal's raw ass.* You taste so good, daddy...

Angeal: *Quickly grabs Zack's hair, pulling on it.* Nnot...where it can be sseen....Mmm...She's coming home...tonight.. *Moves Zack head down to wear a shirt would cover and lets him go. Moans as he tries to thrash under Zack, his cock purple with he need to cum.*

Zack: Mm...I can tell you love it rough daddy...*He bites down on Angeal's collar bone, moaning against Angeal's skin before looking down at Angeal's cock.* Poor daddy...What does daddy say when he wants to cum? *He thrusts as hard as he can into Angeal's ass.*

Angeal: Ahhh!...Pplease...my ssexy boy... Let mme cum ffor you.. Let me sshow my Ohh..love for you! *Moans loudly, his body shaking hard.*

Zack: That's right, daddy...*He lets go of Angeal's cock and gives his ass a few more thrusts.* Cum for me...

Angeal: Zack!! *Cries out as he cums hard, spraying Zack's abs with his seed. Clenching hard around him as he rides his release*

Zack: Dad! *He gasps and cums into Angeal's ass, releasing his hot seed into Angeal's raw ass.*

Angeal: *Grunts as he feels Zack's cum fill him, closes his eyes at the pain in his ass. Now doubled, wraps his arms around Zack, holding him close.* I..love you...my puppy...

Zack: *He falls on top of Angeal's body.* I love you too dad...*He whispers.* I bet you didn't know I could fuck like that...

Angeal: I knew my boy would be good...I'm man enough to say this...You beat your old man at this...*Smirks.* But I still beat your hot ass when we fight...

Zack: Have you always wanted me to fuck you, daddy?

Angeal: When you started going though puberty ..I can't lie and say you didn't catch my eye...

Zack: I never knew it...and you never showed signs of liking men...At least from what I saw...

Angeal: I've only liked on other man...But it could never be... *smiles at Zack.* And maybe you didn't look hard enough...

Zack: Who was the other man, if you don't mind me asking...

Angeal: You can ask, puppy..It was Genesis...Do you remember him? You met him when you were little...

Zack: Yeah...I was probably too young to catch it. So...*He says in a softer voice.* When do you want to do this again?

Angeal: I think my ass need time to heal, puppy...But if you want you can sleep in my room tonight...I have missed feeling you curled up beside me...

Zack: I know...*He carefully pulls out of Angeal and lays down next to him.* But...can we do something tomorrow? I'll let you do something to me

Angeal: *Hisses as Zack pulls out, turns to his side and holds him close. Softly kisses him.* Of course, puppy...*chuckles.* You'll 'let' me do something to you? If it wasn't for me there would be no you, pup..

Zack: Yes...I'll let you do something. I'm the seme here. *He teases and sticks out his tongue.*

Angeal: *Laughs a full hearty laugh.* Okay, pup...But next time we spar I'm going to make you pay...*winks at Zack.*

Zack: Maybe you can use that wooden sword on me...*He softly pats Angeal's soft cock and balls.*

Angeal: Mmm..maybe I will... *Softly kisses Zack.* Now tell me..When did you first want to 'fuck' me?

Zack: When I started to go through puberty...Just looking at you made me horny...

Angeal: *Smiles.*That's why you never brought a girl home....That worried your mother to death...It still does..She blames me... You know..you had your first wet dream one night you slept in our bed...We told you that you wet yourself...

Zack: I knew what it was...I just went along with it because you're the reason why I had it...

Angeal: I know...I heard you say daddy as you came on my leg...Luckly your mother was still sleeping..

Zack: *He laughs.* I do remember humping your leg that night while you were asleep...

Angeal: *Chuckles.* I was awake...I would wake up everytime you moved...I just act like I'm sleeping...

Zack: You were? *He laughs softly.* I probably got you turned on...Just like I turn you on now...

Angeal: I was and you did...I had to will it away...Lord knows your mother wouldn't do anything to help...

Zack: I wonder if mom is a lesbian...Because you're very attractive...*He traces his fingers down Angeal's chest.*

Angeal: Your mother...has just changed..alot...She is not the girl I feel in love with...Thou she always have had a thing about sex..Not liking it at all...

Zack: *He smirks.* She's a lesbian...or insane. But now you have me. *He brings Angeal closer and kisses him softly.*

Angeal: Hmm...She always has liked my tongue more then my cock...*smiles at Zack.* Maybe you will too, pup... *kisses back, softly sucking on his lip.*

Zack: Mm...I love your tongue...*He sucks on Angeal's tongue and moans softly.*

Angeal: Mm...Wait till tomorrow and you can feel just how good it is, puppy... *Kisses back, cupping Zack's face as he kisses him deeper.*

Zack: You want to rim me, daddy? *He laughs softly.* That's one thing I've always fantasized about...

Angeal: *Chuckles.* I do, puppy...You've always had the cutest ass...Even when you were little...

Zack: Don't tease me...*He smirks.* I should take a shower...I still have your cum on me from last night...

Angeal: *looks does and sees his cum caked on his and Zack.* I should too...I think a soak in the tub will help my ass...

Zack: Mm...are you going to bathe with me?

Angeal: *Smiles.* Are you going to give yourself a soap beard and pretend your a pirate like you did last time we bathed? Or pee in the tub like the time before?

Zack: You still think I do those things? (Well...maybe piss in the tub once in awhile, but not while someone else is in it!) If anything...it'll turn you on even more...

Angeal: You never know..You peed alot, puppy...I know, I got hit with it alot... *Chuckles.* I guess you'll have to find out if that's my kink, pup..

Zack: Yeah, yeah...come with me to the tub...*He winks and walks out of the bedroom, shaking his hips.*

Angeal: *gets out of the bed, grunts at the pain in his ass as he limps after Zack.* Where are you going, Zack? My bathroom is connected to the room?

Zack: My bathroom is bigger...*He looks back at Angeal and winks.*

Angeal: I know...I wanted you to have a nice one... *Follows Zack, doing his best to ignore his ass.*

Zack: What's wrong? Don't you like my ass? *He senses Angeal trying to not stare at his fit ass.*

Angeal: I love your ass...But I'm not as young as you..I need time to rest, pup...Plus I still feel like shit...I hate hangovers...

Zack: I love your hangovers...You were wild last night. *He walks into the bathroom and waits for Angeal to follow.*

Angeal: I'm glad someone gets pleasure from my pain...*walks in over to the toilet, needing to let out all he drank the night before.*

Zack: *He turns away, not wanting to get sick watching Angeal puke.* Tell me when you're done...

Angeal: *Pukes out his guts, sighs when he's done and grabs the toilet paper to wipe his face off.* I'm done...Just have to piss first... *Stands up and grabs his cock, closes his eyes as he relieves himself.*

Zack: *He sneaks a look while Angeal pisses.* (That's kind of hot...) *He turns away quickly and turns on the water, acting like nothing happened.*

Angeal: *Finish and shakes himself off before he flushes the toilet and walks over to Zack.* Where's the bubbles, puppy?

Zack: Bubbles? What kind of bath do you take? *He says sarcastically.*

Angeal: I thought we were taking a bath...And you would never get in the tub if it wasn't filled with bubbles, pup... *Smiles softly at Zack.*

Zack: I'm an adult now, dad...(I wish he would see me as a grown man and stop teasing me.)

Angeal: I know, Zack...You'll just always be my little puppy...Even when you're fifty... *Hugs Zack from behind.* But I'm proud of what a man you have become...

Zack: *He turns on the water.* It would be nice for you to acknowledge it once in awhile...We had sex...

Angeal: Okay, puppy...I will from now on...I'm sorry if I have made you upset...I guess it's just a part of me wanting you to stay my puppy forever...Not grow up and be your own man...

Zack: Thank you...*He leans back against Angeal, waiting for the water to heat up.*

Angeal: You're welcome, Zack...But as my right as your father..I'm always aloud to tease you... *smirks and nips at Zack's neck.*

Zack: *He smirks and decided to tease Angeal a little.* And by the way...you look really hot when you piss...

Angeal: *Chuckles, nips again.* Mm...My puppy is kinky...Should have known you were into that kind of stuff...*whispers in Zack's ear.* Maybe next time I'll go on you puppy…

Zack: If I let you...*He winks and gives Angeal's lips a lick before getting into the tub.*

Angeal: *Chuckles and climbs in after Zack, letting out a satisfied groan as the warm water relaxes him.* Just what I needed...

Zack: *He leans against Angeal's chest.* You're really sexy...

Angeal: So I've heard...*Wraps his arms around Zack, closing his eyes.* And you get all your looks from me, pup...

Zack: I love you, dad...*He wraps his arms around Angeal's waist.* Do you love me? And I don't mean like a son...

Angeal: I love you will all my heart, Zackary...As a son..and more...*Opens his eyes to look at Zack, softly kissing him.*

Zack: I was so scared to tell you...I didn't know what you would do, so I kept it to myself for a long time...

Angeal: I'm sorry...I never want you to be scared to tell me anything...I may get angry...But it's just cause I love you...

Zack: I know...but I was scared. *He holds on tight to Angeal.* But I'm not anymore...

Angeal: *Rubs Zack's back, wanting to calm him.* I'm glad your not...You don't know how long I have wanted to be with you...

Zack: Then this is everything you've wanted! *He smiles slightly and gives Angeal a kiss.*

Angeal: It is...I am the luckiest man in the word... *Smiles as he kisses Zack back, running his hands down Zack's back.* I have the best son and lover in the world...

Zack: *He smiles.* And I have the best father and lover! *He lays his head on Angeal's shoulder.*

Angeal: You bet your ass you do, pup... *Smirks and kisses Zack's forehead.* What do you want to do today?

Zack: Can we just be together? Maybe watch some movies together on the couch? *He smiles.* I want to watch a horror film!

Angeal: Yes, I want to spend the whole day with you, puppy...*Chuckles at Zack's excitement.* You won't get scared? You know how they give you nightmares.... *Winks at Zack.*

Zack: *He rolls his eyes.* You don't know me that well, daddy. *He nips at Angeal's nose.*

Angeal: I guess it was wishful thinking..I wanted you to come to my bed scared...Wanting me to chase the nightmare away... *Chuckles at the nip, moves his hand down to grope Zack's ass.*

Zack: I'll come to your bed anyway...*He laughs softly.* And I thought you needed time. You're already acting like you want it again...

Angeal: I do need time...Doesn't mean I don't want it... I can't get enough of you...*Kisses Zack again, bathing Zack's mouth with his tongue.*

Zack: Mmm...*He lightly sucks on Angeal's tongue.* That just means I'll make you wait longer for it...

Angeal: I can wait...I'm used to it, pup... *Nips at Zack's bottom lip, sucking on it.*

Zack: Not if I tease you all day...*He licks Angeal's lips and jaw line.*

Angeal: I'm used to your teasing...You've done it for years... *Breaths in deeps, his body liking the attention Zack's giving him.*

Zack: You haven't seen how horrible my teasing can be...*He gives Angeal's jaw another lick before he takes one of Angeal's hands and kisses it all the way to the tips of Angeal's fingers before lightly sucking on each finger tip.*

Angeal: Mmm...I have a bad puppy... *Breaths heavily as he closes his eyes, not able to look at Zack knowing if he does he'll lose it.*

Zack: I feel bad...you don't get this kind of attention from mom, do you? *He lightly licks Angeal's fingertips.*

Angeal: No...She hasn't done anything in years...I told you she's never really been into it...The only time she really was when we made you...*Shivers in pleasure from the sucks*

Zack: It's too bad...because I can tell how much you love the attention...*He nuzzles Angeal's hand before kissing Angeal's palm.*

Angeal: I do...But it just means you get me all to yourself, puppy... *Opens his eyes to look at Zack, smiling softly.* So how about that movie?

Zack: *He nods in happiness.* Is there any horror movie you want to see?

Angeal: You pick..This is your day, Zack..Anything you want...*Smiles at Zack's happiness, his own heart filled with the same.*

Zack: A vampire movie, then? *He smiles and gives Angeal a kiss.*

Angeal: Yes, that sounds good pup... *Kisses back before he pulls the plug, letting the water out.* I believe we got some new movies...A few were vampire ones..

Zack: Great! *He jumps out of the tub, quickly dries off and waits for his dad.*

Angeal: *gets out after Zack and grabs a towel, dries himself off. Grunts softly when he dries off his opening, lays the towel on the side of the tub and walks to Zack.* We need to put some sweatpants or something on, puppy...

Zack: Who said? *He smirks and crosses his arms confidently.*

Angeal: I really don't want to explain to your mother why we're both naked...Thou she'll understand you...She knows your hate for clothes...Another thing she blames me for.. *Shakes his head as he walks out of the bathroom and heads for his room.*

Zack: *He rolls his eyes.* Fine...*He runs to his room to find some boxers to wear.*

Angeal: *Grabs a his favorite pair and sweatpants and slips them on, then gets a white wife beater and puts it on before walking out to the TV room. Smiles when he sees Zack already there, so excited he's shaking in place.* Did I take to long, puppy?

Zack: Yes! *He smiles.* You're getting too old to keep up with me! *He sticks out his tongue and teases Angeal, then pats the spot next to him on the couch.*

Angeal: *Chuckles and sits down next to Zack, pulling him onto his lap.* Says the boy who has only beaten me three times in our spars?

Zack: I get blinded by your sexy body...*He leans his head back on Angeal and presses play on the remote.*

Angeal: And that's why you lose...There's still a few things your old man beats you at, pup... *Shifts on the couch to get comfy, runs his fingers though Zack's hair as the movie starts.* What are we watching?

Zack: Queen of the Damned! *He relaxes in Angeal's lap and sighs in content.*

Angeal: ..That's one of your books isn't it? *Keeps petting Zack's hair as he relaxes into the couch, looking down at Zack.*

Zack: One of the many! *He steals a kiss from Angeal.*

Angeal: *Smiles into the kiss, licks at Zack's lips before he goes back to watching the movie. His hand rubbing Zack's side now.*

Zack: I love you, dad...*He leans against Angeal, feeling completely relaxed.*

Angeal: I love you, Zack...My only puppy..*Holds onto Zack, wishing he could just stay here with Zack the rest of his life.* (I'll have him till he finds someone else...I hope our time lasts..)

Zack: *He takes a flannel blanket from the couch and uses it to cover the both of them up.* That's better!

Angeal: It is...We are going to have to do this more often.. *Pulls Zack closer to him, now paying attenion to him instead on the movie.*

Zack: Yeah, we should! *He smiles, his eyes glued to the t.v. He then notices that Angeal has pulled him closer and shivers.*

Angeal: *Tightens his hold on Zack, looking him over.* (He has grown up so much...He not the little boy who would cry when I went to work...He's an adult now...Going to start his own life soon...I almost don't want him too...)

Zack: *He senses Angeal's sadness.* What's wrong, dad? *He leans his head back.*

Angeal: *Smiles softly at Zack, kisses his forehead.* Nothing, puppy...I just can't believe how much you grown...I still remember my little boy...*Chuckles.* Genesis called you my little shadow...

Zack: Oh...you seemed upset about it! Yeah...I can't help that I'm now a man that you can't get enough of....

Angeal: When you have a child you will understand...You're at the age to leave and start your new life...I guess i'm just not ready to let you go..

Zack: You don't have to let me go. You need me just like I need you...*He takes Angeal's hand and kisses it.*

Angeal: *Closes his eyes, smiles softy at the kisses.* I need to let you live your life...But I will always be here for you..I'm always going to love you, puppy.. *Opens and leans forward to kiss Zack.* Now lets get back to the movie...

Zack: Yeah...this is a good part! *He snuggles up with Angeal under the blankets.*

Angeal: *Laughs softly, rests his head against Zack as he lets him snuggle closer.*

Zack: *He rests his hands on Angeal's legs and in his relaxed state, he doesn't realize how close his hands are to Angeal's groin.*

Angeal: *Feels Zack's hands dangerously close to his groin, looks at Zack and notices Zack it to in the movie to notice. Shifts a little to move his cock away from Zack's hands.* (He's such a tease he does it without even meaning too..)

Zack: *He jumps slightly at the movie, causing his hand to move just to Angeal's pants line. His finger tips teasingly close to slipping underneath Angeal's pants.*

Angeal: *His breath hitches as he feels Zack's fingers touch his skin, his cock twitches at the touch.* (He didn't do it on purpose..Just forget about it.) Get scared, puppy? *Chuckles*

Zack: No, it just surprised me! I wasn't expecting it! *He looks down to see where his hand landed.* Sorry, dad! I almost hit you where it counts! *He smiles and moves his hand to Angeal's chest instead.*

Angeal: *Laughs, his body shivers as Zack moves his hand to his chest. Glad he has the shirt on.* It's okay..It wouldn't be the first time you hit me there...

Zack: Are you cold? You're shivering...*He rubs Angeal's chest, thinking that he's cold.*

Angeal: (Fuck...You're going to kill me, puppy...) I'm..okay, puppy...Go back to watching the movie..*Smiles at him, his breathing increases at Zack's rubs.* Or did it scare you?

Zack: I'm not scared. *He moves closer to Angeal, wanting to warm him with his body heat. He lays his head on Angeal with his left hand still rubbing Angeal's chest.*

Angeal: *His heart beats rapidly as Zack moves even closer, his warmth getting to him. Closes his eyes as he tries to will away his growing cock.* (Calm down...He's not meaning to..And why can't I stop shivering....)

Zack: *He wraps his arms around Angeal's neck, feeling Angeal's shivering intensify.* You must be very cold...*He lays his body against Angeal and smiles to himself when he feels Angeal grow hard.*

Angeal: I'm...I'm okay, puppy...Just the hangover...Go back to your movie... *Keeps his eyes closed, Zack not making it easier to get rid of his hard on.*

Zack: But you need something to warm you...*He nuzzles Angeal's neck.*

Angeal: Zack...You're playing with fire puppy...Unless you plan to help I would stop now... *Opens his eyes to looks at Zack.*

Zack: I know...*He looks down at Angeal's cock trying to peek through his sweatpants.* Why would you want me to stop?

Angeal: I..don't want you to feel forced...Plus this was movie time...Not sex...

Zack: How is it forced? We're two willing partners...*He plays with the creases in Angeal's shirt.* And you're the one who got horny.

Angeal: I don't want it to be about sex all the time now...*Shivers at the touches and sighs.* I know...I was trying to make it go away but you kept making it worse...You are far to sexy, puppy...

Zack: So, you don't want me to help you? *He smiles.* That's fine with me! *He props himself against the couch with his legs still in Angeal's lap.*

Angeal: *Shudders as Zack's legs bump his cock, his hips thrust up at the touch.* I..I want you to do what you want, Zack...

Zack: You're teasing me now...*He cocks his head and rests his hands on the elastic band of his boxers, causing them to slide down, revealing Zack's toned lower abs.*

Angeal: Zackary..Do not tease me unless you plan to help me...*Moves his own hand down and starts to rub himself though his pants, breathing heavily as he does.*

Zack: I plan to help you, but not right now...*He watches in joy as Angeal begins to lose control.*

Angeal: Then go back to your movie and leave me to this... *Closes his eyes as he reaches down his sweat pants and pulls out his hard cock, rubbing the head.*

Zack: *He pulls down his boxers while Angeal's eyes are closed and tosses them to the floor. He teasingly spreads his legs, letting his right leg dangle off of the couch.*

Angeal: *Rest his head back against the couch as he strokes himself, his breathing increases as his hips lightly thrust into his hand.* (Is he watching me or the movie...?)

Zack: Do you need an invitation? *He teases as he slightly spreads his legs more.* Or do you want the real thing instead of your hand?

Angeal: What....*Opens his eyes and gasps at the sight, his cock jumps at the sight of Zack waiting for him. Growls lowly in his chest as he jumps on top of Zack, grinding his cock hard against Zack's.* Oh...Does Puppy want his daddy's cock in him?

Zack: Mmm...*He slips his hands under Angeal's shirt and rubs his bare chest.* That's exactly what I want...Isn't that what you think about when you stroke yourself...how much you want it in my ass?

Angeal: MM..You bet it is...I think of your hot..little body the whole time...*leans down to suck on Zack's neck.* Do..you want me to fuck your ass raw? Or nice and gentle...

Zack: You can be rough with me...I've had my ass fucked before...*He wraps his legs around Angeal, pressing both of their moist, hard cocks together.*

Angeal: *Growls, bites down on Zack's neck as he enters him hard.* Who..has fucked my puppy?...Who didn't be mmhhh.. nice with him?

Zack: Ahhh! Mmm...*He expertly clenches around Angeal.* I've...had boyfriends...before! *He moans at the pleasure he only feels from his father fucking him.*

Angeal: Ahh...Ffuck puppy...*Thrusts harder into Zack, grabing a leg and sets it on his shoulder.* Never..brought them..hhome..Mmm...But..you're mine now!

Zack: Only...yours! *He moans sweetly as Angeal hits his prostate.* Ohhh...dad!

Angeal: MM..Yes..I'm your daddy...*Thrusts faster as a light sheets of sweat covers his body.* Do..you like this? Being ffucked..by the cock that...made you? (He looks so beautiful...I never want to let him go...)

Zack: *He moans again, his body lightly blushing from the pleasure Angeal is giving him.* I...love it! Ahhh...

Angeal: I *Grunts as he thrusts even harder into Zack, making Zack's head hit the arm of the couch.*Shit..I..love your tight..aass so..fucking much! It's..mine now...Yyour ass belongs to me!

Zack: *He lets out a loud moan and clenches tightly around Angeal as he feels his release draw near.* Dad...I'm close! *His cock slides against Angeal's stomach, slick with precum.*

Angeal: Mm..I am too, my..little boy..*Reaches down to stroke Zack's dripping cock in time with his wild thrusts.* Cum..with me ppuppy...I..want us to..ccum with me!

Zack: *He moans loudly as Angeal strokes his cock.* Dad! *He cums soon after Angeal touches him.* Ohh...fuck...

Angeal: Puppy! *Moans loudly as he cums hard into Zack's waiting ass, his hips jerk forward as he makes sure Zack gets everything.* Ohh..my baby…

Zack: *He moans softly as he feels Angeal fill him.* Did that feel...better than you imagined?

Angeal: You..have no idea..*Falls on top of Zack, panting hard against his neck.* I love you, my puppy...

Zack: I...love you...*He nips at Angeal's earlobe, then licks it.* I've never had a lover like you before...

Angeal: Mm..Where do you think you got it from, puppy...? *Shudders at the nip*

Zack: Mm...do you like it when I do that? *He softly nips Angeal's earlobe again.*

Angeal: *Shudders again, letting out a soft moan. His hips jerk into Zack.* Yes...They have always been my weakness...

Zack: I'll remember that next time...*He softly licks Angeal's ear, his words and hot breath blow gently against it.*

Angeal: Zzack...*Hugs Zack tightly, his body slowly reacting to Zack.* The movie...

Zack: What's wrong? I'm not allowed to love you?

Angeal: No..It's not that...As you have pointed out I am older..I need a few minutes of rest...And you're..making it hard too.... *Shudders again, moaning softly.*

Zack: Alright...*He laughs softly at Angeal.* You're turning into an old man with no sex drive and a limp cock! *He teases.*

Angeal: *Growls, bites down hard on Zack's neck.* I'll always have a sex drive...I just need ten minutes before I can get hard again...*Blushes.* Don't ask but I've always been like this...

Zack: MMm! You're rough...*He moans, then decided to tease Angeal again.* You're just getting old!

Angeal: *Bites down again, shaking his head a little as he thrusts hard into Zack.* And yet you still haven't beaten me in months...

Zack: Mm...Age starts to show in a guy's sex drive first...*He moans loudly.* MMm!

Angeal: Just for that...You're not getting anymore, puppy... *Smirks and pulls out of Zack and tucks himself back in his pants, turns to the TV as if nothing happened.*

Zack: *He smirks and spreads his legs wide and decides to beg like a puppy.*

Angeal: *Keeps starring at the TV, crossing his arms.* I have no sex drive remember? That won't work...

Zack: I was just teasing you! *He sits up and leans against Angeal.*

Angeal: I'm not that old...I haven't hit fifty yet... *Keeps his arms crosses, looks as Zack with a stone cold face for a minute before he smiles and winks at him.*

Zack: Yeah, you're right...*He looks up at the movie.* I didn't realize how long this movie was! I'm hungry...*He gets up from the couch, still naked and runs to the kitchen.*

Angeal: *Chuckles at Zack running, licks his lips when he saw his cum running down Zack's thighs as he runs away.* He's going to kill me with sex...

Zack: *He walks back with a banana, peeling it slowly.*

Angeal: Is that all your eating? We can order a pizza if you want, puppy...(Please don't do what I think your going too, Zack...)

Zack: It's just a snack for now...*He smiles and sits down next to Angeal once the banana is completely unpeeled.*

Angeal: Alright..Tell me if you want anything, okay pup... *Looks at Zack before quickly turning back to the TV*

Zack: I will...*He licks his lips and smirks. He waits a few moments Dad...*He makes sure he has Angeal's attention before he licks the end of the banana and takes in a mouthful.*

Angeal: Yes, pup...*His eyes go wide at the sight, his cock jumps at attention, not feeling a hot mouth in years.* Zack...Stop teasing...

Zack: I'm not teasing. I'm just eating! *He bites off another mouthful.*

Angeal: Since when do you lick a banana? And why did you need me to see you eat then...? I know you can eat..I've feed you before..

Zack: You have a dirty mind...*He licks the small stump of banana that's left.*

Angeal: I was your age once Zack...I know all the tricks... *Smirks at Zack before turning back to the TV, trying to calm down.*

Zack: Mm...*He finishes the banana and tilts his head from side to side as he chews.* That one was pretty good. *He quickly gets up to throw away the peel.*

Angeal: Do you want to order the pizza? *Looks at the clock.* Your Mother should be getting back soon...I'm sure she will have a ton of stories to tell you about her trip...

Zack: No...not really! *He grabs his boxers off of the floor and slips them on. He then sits back down next to Angeal.* Can we kiss before mom gets back?

Angeal: Of course, puppy...*Smiles at Zack and holds him closer, kisses him lovingly.*

Zack: Mm...*He moans breathily as he kisses Angeal back with passion.*

Angeal: *Breaths heavily as he kisses Zack, his cock back at full lenth. Cups Zack's face and tilts it so he can kiss Zack deeper.*

Zack: *His face flushes red with the feeling of his own father kissing him so passionately. He wraps his arms around Angeal's neck.*

Angeal: *Pushes Zack down on the couch, crawling ontop of him as he kisses him harder. Grinding his hard cock against Zack.* (I need to stop..But he tastes so good I can't...)

Zack: Mm...Dad...*He slowly parts Angeal's lips with his tongue and breathes heavily when he feels that Angeal is hard again.*

Angeal: Yes, puppy...*Keeps grinding against Zack, moans into the kiss as he deepens it. Hears doors open and close, freezes.* (The maid's are off today...Shit!) *Jumps back off of Zack, panting.*

Zack: Damn it...*He sits up on the couch and tries to make his hair look like he didn't fuck all morning.*

Angeal: You..keep your Mother company..I need to get rid of this...*Gets up and heads for the bathroom.*

Zack: Sorry, dad! *He laughs softly as he sits back on the couch.*

Angeal: It's okay, puppy...I'll be thinking of you...* He whispers as he walks out of the room and goes to the bathroom, happy he got there without seeing his wife and goes to the toilet to get rid of his problem.*

Danielle: *Walks into the TV room to see her son sitting in his boxers on the couch.* Hello Zackary! I've missed you my baby! *Runs over in her high heels to hug him.*

Zack: Hey mom! *He wraps his arms around his mom tight and kisses her cheek.*

Danielle: You are still in your boxers! Have you been in here all day?

Zack: Yeah! And I woke up late.

Danielle: Really Zack, you shouldn't stay up so late! I...*Looks at Zacks's neck and sees bite marks and hickies.* Where did you get those?!

Zack: (Shit!) I probably got them at the party last night...

Danielle: You don't remember?! Did you drink? I told you Father you were to young too! Where is he? *Stands up, planning on yelling at Angeal.*

Zack: He told me not to, he did his job...But a pretty girl bought me a drink! (Shit...shit shit!)

Danielle: Zackary! I've told you never to take drinks from strangers! And I don't want you seeing this girl if she buys underage boys drinks! And he should have watched you closer! But I bet he got drunk again, didn't he?

Zack: Don't worry mom...And yes, he did. He doesn't remember much from last night

Danielle: I swear, that man drives me insane! He knows he's getting to old for that! He can't drink like he used too! And you got molested because he was to drunk to watch you! I'm going to have to have a talk with him!

Zack: I wasn't molested...I remember her kissing my neck, and I liked it! *He winks.*

Danielle: Zackary Fair Hewley! You don't speak of such thing in front of your mother!! *Blushes.* But I am glad you are looking...I can't wait till you bring a girlfriend home! Oh! I can see my little grandkids running around!

Zack: You asked for it! *He smiles and crosses his arms behind his head.* (I hope she doesn't yell at dad now...)

Angeal: *Walks in with a calm expression.* Asked for what? *Looks over to Danielle.* Hello dear..How was the cruise?

Danielle: It was great! But...I have to say something to you...*She rests her hands on her hips.*

Angeal: (Did she find out already?) That's good...*Looks over at Zack.* Zack...Would you leave us for a few minutes? How about you get dressed and then we can take your Mother out for dinner...

Zack: Sure, dad! *He gets up from the couch and mouths as he walks by.* Sorry, dad. *He walks back to his room.*

Danielle: Did you see those marks on Zack's neck?

Angeal: Yes, I'm not blind...He has been walking in his boxers all day...(Fuck..I got to into..And I yelled at Zack for doing it to me..)

Danielle: He told me that he _thinks_ that he got them at the party last night after a lady bought a drink for him...You were supposed to be watching him!

Angeal: (You couldn't of made this easy on me, could you puppy.) I was watching him..It must of happened when I was talking to Vincent...His date and Zack went off..(Sorry Rene'..)

Danielle: Zachary also told me that you were drinking. You can't possibly watch him if you're drunk!

Angeal: (He was watching me..) He is 18, Dani...He just got out of highschool..He's going to do stuff like this even if we watch him 24/7 he will find a way...We have to let him make a few mistakes...You know how it is at his age...

Danielle: No, I didn't do that when I was young! I just don't want it to happen again, okay Angeal?

Angeal: Well, I did...He's a teenage boy, Dani.. He's going to party...But I will watch him when I can, but I'm not going to control his life...

Danielle: I guess...I just don't want to see him get hurt or do something he will regret later.

Angeal: *Walk over to her.* I know...But we can't protect him forever, Dani...Plus..if it wasn't for a party I never would of got lost and find myself at your house...And Zackary wouldn't be here..

Danielle: I know...but he's our only baby! I guess I'm scared for when he has to move out.

Angeal: I know, I am too...*Looks at her.* We could of had more you know...

Danielle: Let's...talk about this later...I think tomorrow will be better...I just got home.

Angeal: Yes, alright...I think Zack would like to go out and eat with you...You can tell us what happened...

Danielle: I'd be happy to! *She smiles and walks back to Zack's room to crack open the door.* We're going to leave soon, Zack.

Angeal: *Sighs and walks to his room.* (I still have feelings for her...But it's not like it was...My love for Zack feels more right...) *Changes into a suit.*

Zack: I'll be out in a minute! *He takes out his phone to call Vincent's number.*

Reno: Yo! Vinny's place, Reno speakin!

Zack: Hey, This is Zack!

Reno: Oh, hey! How are you yo? Did you tell him?

Zack: *He smiles brightly and laughs.* Yes, I did...

Reno: Well?! Details yo!! *Sits up on the couch, muting the TV.*

Zack: Well...he reacted in a way I didn't expect...*He smiles and whispers into the phone.* We had sex...many times...

Reno: Mm..Kinky! Is it everything you dreamed of yo?

Zack: It was...*He laughs.* We even took a bath together...And I found out that I love him even more than I thought.

Reno: I'm happy for you yo! I really am! But you know alot of people look down on that kind of love..You better get ready incase it ever leaks out yo..But I'll back you up! And so will Vinny!

Zack: Thank you, Reno! And I know...My dad and I had a talk about that. And, I really don't care...

Reno: You're 18! Of course you don't care yo! *Laughs.* Soo...do anything in the tub?

Zack: Well...We went to the tub to wash the cum off of the both of us! And it's so easy to turn my dad on...He has a wonderful body...

Reno: I know..It's the same with Vinny! And I bet, he looks like he would yo! You get to play with his cute cock? *Chuckles.*

Zack: *He blushes.* Yes...and I let him fuck me on the couch...But he makes an amazing uke...

Reno: Mm..He doesn't look like the uke type...But those are usually the best! I take it your the main Seme?

Zack: Yes, he was surprised at how good I was at giving it. I have expeience, you know...

Reno: *Laughs hard.* I know! I'm the first who gave you the expeience yo!

Zack: I know! *He laughs.* He got jealous and possessive

Angeal: *walks to Zack's room and knocks on the door, hears Zack talking.* (Who's he talking too?..Has he told someone already?) *Walks in.* Puppy..Who are you talking too?

Zack: Hey, my dad's in here, hold on...It's one of Vincent's friends.

Angeal: And you told him about us? *Looks at Zack with cold eyes.* I told you..no one can know...

Zack: Can I call you back...*He hangs up the phone.* It's not that...It's a long story.

Angeal: We'll talk about it tonight...Your Mother is waiting for you...

Zack: Just don't be mad, it's not what you think...*He gets up from the bed to put a dress shirt on.*

Angeal: I am not mad....I'm worried...*Sighs.* I'm going down to your Mother...Hurry, She's really missed you...*Walks out of the room.*

Zack: Wait...Dad...can you come here for a second?

Angeal: *Stop and walks back.* Yes, puppy?

Zack: I need to tell you something...

Angeal: *Cocks his head.* What is it? You know you can tell me anything, puppy...

Zack: You have to promise me not to tell anyone else...

Angeal: *Laughs softly.* Zack..I'm not a ten year old girl..I know how to keeps secrets..

Zack: Do you remember Re'ne, Vincent's date?

Angeal: Yes...I told you Mother she is the one who gave you the drink...I hope she understands...

Zack: *He laughs.* Re'ne isn't who you think she is...

Angeal: Okay....Care to tell me then?

Zack: Re'ne is a male...Vincent's gay. *He laughs softly.*

Angeal: *His eyes go wide for a moment, then smiles.* I always knew he would be...You better hope your Mother doesn't find out or she really is going to have my ass.. *Chuckles.*

Zack: She won't...but when "Re'ne" showed me around, I confided in him that I loved you, and he gave me a few suggestions...And that was him just now on the phone.

Angeal: Alright..I trust him and Vincent...But no one else, Zackary...I mean it..

Zack: I know...I actually knew him from before and I didn't know who else to talk to...

Angeal: It's okay, puppy..I'm not mad...*Hears Danielle yell for them.* We better get going...

Zack: Yeah...*He smiles and steals a kiss from Angeal as he slips on a pair of dress pants.*

Angeal: *Smiles at the kiss and walks to the door.* But you are going to be punished for telling tonight, puppy..*Winks at Zack before he walks out.*

~Next Day~

Angeal: *Walks in his room after a day at work, sets his briefcase down and starts to take off his suit.* (I wonder where puppy is...) *Looks at his bed and smiles softly at it, seeing it all messed up.* (I've told him to always make the bed....) *Finishes getting his suit off and starts to make his bed before he puts on his relaxing clothes.*

Danielle: *She walks into Angeal's bedroom while he's changing.* Hey, Angeal...*She smiles.*

Angeal: *Finishes making his bed and turns to her.* Hello Dani...Where is Zack? I wanted to spar with him...

Danielle: I think he's out with friends right now...*She walks up behind Angeal and plays with his hair.*

Angeal: That's good.. *Walks over to put on his favorite pair of sweat pants, shivers lightly as she plays with his hair.*....Do you want to finish what we were talking about yesterday?

Danielle: I think so...*She holds him from behind and licks Angeal's ears, knowing how much it turns him on.*

Angeal: *Shudders as the feeling goes straight to his cock, moans lowly in his chest.* Dani...What has brought this on...? We haven't done anything in three year... (I really just want to be with Zack...But I can't say no to her...)

Danielle: I have been thinking...and I think I want another baby, Angeal...

Angeal: Are you sure? ...You're not just freaking out because Zackary will be gone in a few months? *Turns around to meet her eyes.*

Danielle: I may be...*She gives Angeal a soft kiss.* But...aren't you worried too?

Angeal: I am...I'm fighting myself from locking him in the basement...But it time for him to start his own life...And if you really want another baby...Then I'll just have to make it happen.. *Softly kisses her back.* (I'm sorry, Zack...But I have to do this...)

Danielle: Mm...Angeal...*She giggles and kisses Angeal back. Then, she lays on Angeal's bed.*

Angeal: (She still giggles like she did on our wedding night...) *Crawls on to the bed over her, slipping his hand under her dress as he rubs her soft thigh.* You..have to many clothes on, my dear....

Danielle: Take them off, then...*She giggles and smiles.*

Angeal: *Moves his hand to the V-cut at the top of the dress and pulls hard, ripping it all the way down. Exposing her bra and panties.* Mm...Better..I hated that dress..

Danielle: What are you doing? *She gasps as Angeal rips her clothing.*

Angeal: I wanted it off...And you were laying down, so this was the easiest way...Don't worry, I'll buy you another one...*Softly smiles as he moves his hand to rub over her lower belly.* One that will have room for thr little one...

Danielle: *She smiles and begins to take off her panties for Angeal.*

Angeal: *Slowly moves one hand down to softly rub her crouch as he moves the other to unhook her bra and throwing it across the room. Takes one of her nipples in his mouth.* (I forgotten how she tastes and feels...)

Danielle: Angeal...*She blushes when she feels Angeal's mouth on her nipples.*

Angeal: *Sucks on it as he slips a finger inside her, moving it around as he rubs her clit with his thumb.* (She's still like a virgin...Not as tight at puppy..But still good...)

Danielle: Mm...you feel good, Angeal...*She licks her lips and moans softly at feeling Angeal's fingers.*

Angeal: *Slips another finger in her to get her ready, rubs her clit harder. Wanting her wetter, lets go of her nipple after a nip.* I know...Your pussy is starved for attention, dear...It's eating my fingers up...

Danielle: Mm...where did you learn to talk so dirty, Angeal? *She smirks, then moans softly.*

Angeal: *Chuckles as he enters another finger, thrusting them in fast.* I always have...You just never liked it before..But your dripping now, you like me saying pussy?

Danielle: I love it! *She giggles.* I think I'm ready now...

Angeal: Alright...*Pulls his fingers out and licks them, moans softly as he does.* Mm...Your pussy still tastes sweet, my dear... *Moves into position, rubbing the head of his hard cock against the lips of her pussy.* Do you want my cock?

Danielle: Yes...*She blushes.* You talk so dirty...*She giggles.*

Angeal: And you love it...(I'm sorry, puppy...) *Trusts in hard, grunting as he feels her wrap around him.*

Danielle: Ahh...Angeal! *She moans as Angeal enters her.*

Angeal: Yes, Dani....Take all of my cock... *Grunts softly as he starts to thrust into her, closes his eyes as he imagines Zack underneath him, making his cock jump inside her and he thrusts faster.*

Zack: *He closes the front door behind him and runs into the house, excited to be home.* Dad, I'm home! *He runs down the hall and opens the door to Angeal's room to find Angeal with him mom. He tries to hold back tears at the sight.* Dad...*He looks sadly at Angeal and quickly leaves Angeal's bedroom to go to his own bedroom. He slams the door behind him.*

Angeal: (Fuck!...He wasn't suppose to see...I need to hurry and get this done..) *Thrusts even harder, leans down to take one of her breasts in his mouth. Bites at it as he sucks hard.*

Danielle: Angeal! Mm...*She moans louder as Angeal pounds into her.*

Angeal: *Grunts as he thrusts wildly into her, feeling his release getting close.* Mm...I'm going to cum....Fill you with my hot seed...Do you want it?

Danielle: I want it, Angeal...cum in me! *She blushes at her own words.*

Angeal: *Growls low in his chest as he cums into her, his hips pumping it as he makes sure she gets every last bit.*

Danielle: Oh...Angeal...*She blushes and gives Angeal a kiss.*

Angeal: *Kisses back, panting.* Don't move for a few minutes...Let my seed plant...I should check on Zack..He's never seen us before...(I hope he can forgive me..But I'm wanting a child too...)

Danielle: Okay, baby...I'll be here. *She winks.*

Angeal: (Why is she being so loving now?) *Pulls out of her and wipes his cock off on the blanket before he grabs his sweat pants and slips them on. Walks out of his room and to Zack's, softly knocks on the door.* Puppy....

Zack: *He wipes his eyes as he lays on his stomach. He snaps at Angeal.* What?

Angeal: *Sighs as he walks in and closes the door.* I'm sorry, puppy...I..I'm still married to her..And she actually asked for it...I can't say no to her, she would start getting nosy and find out about us....

Zack: So? You don't love her...We're supposed to be in love. What would you do if you found me with someone else?

Angeal: Zackary..A part of me will always have feelings for your Mother...And I do love you, more then anything...But she asked me for one thing and I'm the only that she can get it from... *Growls at the thought of Zack with someone else.* I..I would be upset..But understand...

Zack: *More tears roll down his cheeks.* You don't understand! I hate mom, she's ruined my life!

Angeal: *Walks over to him, moves to hug him.* You don't mean that, puppy... It was just this one time...She wants a baby..When she gets pregunet it will go back to how it was, she only gets like this when she wants one..*Moves to kiss away Zack's tears, his heart breaking at the sight.*

Zack: Yes, I do! She's trying to take you away from me...*He turns his face from Angeal.* Don't...

Angeal: Puppy..She'll never take me away..I'll always love you...Please...let me make them go away, my puppy...

Zack: I can't...You touched her...*He gets up from the bed.* I'm leaving.

Angeal: Zackary, please! There wasn't anything else I could do...I'm doing my best to make you both happy!

Zack: I said I'm leaving. *He opens his bedroom door to head out.*

Angeal: *Stands up and grabs Zack's arm.* No, I haven't said that you could...We need to talk about this, puppy...

Zack: I am an adult. You can't stop me from leaving if I have to. And stop calling me puppy. It's beginning to make me ill.

Angeal: You still live under my roof, you do as I say! *Tightens his hold on Zack.* Puppy please...

Zack: Stop it. *He pulls his arm free.* You're being a real ass hole! *He walks quickly to the front door.*

Angeal: *Runs after Zack, meeting at the front door.* Puppy...

Zack: What...*He stands in the door with his back to Angeal.*

Angeal: Please...don't leave, puppy...We can figure this out...

Zack: I'm not your puppy anymore...We're through.

Angeal: No..Please puppy!

Zack: Stop calling me that! *He walks out the front door, slamming it in Angeal's face.*

Angeal: Ppuppy....*Stares at the door for a few minutes, his mind not wanting to believe it.* (I lost him...I.I lost my love..my son...my everything!) *Goes to his office and gets out his hard liquor he has to hide, takes opens it and downs the bottle.*

Zack: *He walks down the street, kicking rocks infront of him.* (Why does he try to hurt me like this? My life is over!)

Angeal: *Locks the door before he grabs another bottle and sits hin his chair, opens a drawer and pulls out a thick file and sets it on his desk. Opens the file and starts to look though all the note, drawing and letters Zack has gave him over the years. Tears start to fall as he takes another drink.* I'm...ssorry ..puppy...

Zack: *He stares at the ground as he walks, his hands in his pockets.* God damn it...Fuck him! I never should have said anything!

~A few hours later~

Zack: *He sighs heavily as he comes home.* Dad? *He begins to look around when he hears no sound or reply.* His car is still here...so he didn't leave... *He opens the door to the bedroom and sees that his dad isn't there.* Dad! *He yells into the hallway.* Maybe...*He walks up to Angeal's office door and tries to open it, but finds it locked.* (He's probably in here...) *He unlocks the office door with his key and finds Angeal passed out in his chair with alcohol bottles on the desk and the floor around him. He sighs and walks up to Angeal.* Dad! *He shakes Angeal by the shoulders. When he doesn't wake up, he quickly gets a glass of water and splashes it on Angeal's face.*

Angeal: Chhohgg! *Cough and sputtes drunkenly as he's woken up, looks around, trying to get his eyes in focus.* Wha...? *Looks and sees two Zack's.* Ppuppy...Iss..puppy? *Tears come to his eyes.*

Zack: You drank way too much again...*He sighs and angrily places his hands on his hips.*

Angeal: I..I'm ssorry!.. PPlease puppy!..Ddon't leave! I..I'll do aanything! I'l get a divorce if you wwant me too! *Looks with drunken eyes, tears falling down his face.*

Zack: No...I still need mom. Even if she has upset me...And you're very drunk.

Angeal: Nno..more puppy..Llost my..puppy! *Grabs for a drawing Zack did for him when he was little, but his handd not wanting to work.* Wwant to stop..hhurting!

Zack: *He sighs and covers his eyes with his hand.* I'm sorry dad, but you really hurt me.

Angeal: Ddidn't..mean too! I..I wwanted puppy...Ccame home and nno puppy..Sshe was in the room..ssucked on my ear..Mmade me think of puppy..Aalways think of puppy.. * Tries to get up and go to Zack but falls down at Zack's feet.* I'm ssorry ppuppy!

Zack: *He bends down to where Angeal is and sadly looks into his eyes.* I'm sorry too dad...I didn't mean to say those things...I was hurt, and didn't know what to do...

Angeal: Ddon't..leave me, ppuppy! Please! I..I'll do aanything yyou want! Pplease tell me wwhat to do!! *Reaches out to grab for Zack, sadly he grabs for the wrong one and just gets air.*

Zack: Can I have a make-up kiss? *He says quietly as he grabs for Angeal's hands and holds them.*

Angeal: Yyes! All hher germs have bbeen killed...Ddidn't want to ttaste her anymore.. *Tears roll down his face as he tries to kiss Zack, his lips ready but is to far.*

Zack: *He softly kisses Angeal, liking the taste of alcohol on his breath. He holds Angeal tight.*

Angeal: *Drunkenly kisses back, pulls himself closer to Zack as he keeps giving Zack a sloppy kiss.*

Zack: Let's wait until you sober up...That way you will remember how I made you feel...

Angeal: Ookay..I..I have to piss...*Reaches down to pull out his cock, not caring he's in his office and not the bathroom*

Zack: Wait a minute...Let me walk you to the bathroom, dad...

Angeal: Oh 'kay..I'll try to hold it ppuppy...*Lets go of his cock and holds onto Zack as he tries to get his legs to work, but fails.*

Zack: Come on...*He helps Angeal up from the ground and begins to walk him to the bathroom.*

Angeal: Puppy's..so strong..Love puppy...*Slopply licks Zack's cheek.*

Zack: I'm stronger than you think I am...*He smiles softly and helps Angeal stand over the toilet.*

Angeal: *Grabs his cock tries to aim it.* Wwhich one do I use? Tthere's two of them, ppuppy!

Zack: *He sighs and helps Angeal aim.* Here, go ahead and piss.

Angeal: Mm..love ppuppy... *Sighs as he starts to pee, leans his head back against Zack.*

Zack: Does that feel better? *He kisses Angeal's cheek.*

Angeal: It does...Feels ggood! *Giggles as he grunt, trying to make sure he's empty.*

Zack: There...Now let's wash your hands.

Angeal: Aww..Do we hhave too? I want to lay in bbed with puppy! *Sloppy kisses Zack.*

Zack: Yes, you have to. *He turns on the water and makes it warm. He helps Angeal put his hands into the water and pumps soap onto his hands.*

Angeal: Puppy's no fun...*Rubs his hands together before putting them under the water, rinsing them off.*

Zack: We can lay together once we're done...

Angeal: I'm ddone, puppy! Ccan we go? *Looks with pleading eyes.*

Zack: Yes, come on...*He helps Angeal walk to his bedroom.*

Angeal: *Holds on tightly to Zack, nuzzles his neck.* I love my puppy...Smells..so ggood..

Zack: It's the cologne you gave me for my 18th birthday...

Angeal: Mm...I thought of you when I smelled it..Wwanted puppy to smell yummy and hot...*Sloppily licks Zack's neck.*

Zack: *He smiles.* You like the smell that much? *He opens Angeal's bedroom door and helps Angeal lay down.*

Angeal: Llove to smell puppy...Always have...Would..ssmell you when you were sleeping.. *Lays down, pouts when he sniffs.* It..smells like her...not puppy...

Zack: *He jumps onto the bed and lays next to Angeal.* Why don't you kiss me...It will keep your mind off of the smell...

Angeal: *Flops his arms over Zack and pulls him closer, slopply kisses back. Covering Zack in his spit.*

Zack: *He laughs softly, feeling Angeal cover his face with saliva. He softly kisses Angeal back, missing how his father's lips felt and tasted.*

Angeal: Mm...Puppy..is so good..Llove puppy..* Kisses back hard, attemps to grind against him.*

Zack: Mmm...Let's just kiss for now dad...I want you to remember our love making...*He licks Angeal's lips.*

Angeal: Okay ppuppy...I like puppy kisses! *Goes back to giving Zack a sloppily kiss.*

Zack: Love you, dad...*He runs his fingers through Angeal's hair, making the kiss deeper.*

Angeal: *Moans into the kiss, shivers as his hair is played with.* Love pup...*Passes out with his mouth opening, drool escaping.*

Zack: (He probably needs to rest...) *He holds Angeal tight and decides to sleep.*

~Early the next morning.~

Angeal: *Groans as he wakes up and grabs for his pills, takes three out and swallows them before he rolls on top of Zack, waiting for the pills to kick in.*

Zack: *He slowly opens his eyes when he feels heavy weight on top of him. He sees Angeal.* Good morning, dad...

Angeal: *Winces, hides his face in Zack's neck.* Ddon't talk so loud, pup...They haven't kicked in yet...

Zack: Sorry...*He closes his eyes and leans his head back.*

Angeal: *Listens to Zack breath, being comforted* It's..okay..Just whisper..

Zack: Mmm hmm...*He rubs the sleep from his eyes and opens his eyes again.*

Angeal: I..feel like five day old shit...

Zack: Yeah...you should stop getting so drunk...

Angeal: I..I thought I lost you....It hurt so bad I was hoping..I would drink myself to death...

Zack: *He looks into Angeal's eyes.* How do you think I felt, then?

Angeal: I know...I'm so sorry, puppy...But I'm doing the best I can...I don't know what to do really....Your Mother really wants a baby...And when she has it she'll spend all her time with it..So we'll have more time together...

Zack: I hope so...*He gives Angeal a light kiss.*

Angeal: *Kisses back, licking at Zack's lips.* Plus you'll get to be a big brother...But.. *looks down.* I..if she asks again..I guess I can say I have a headache...But that will only work for awhile...

Zack: I know...*He sighs.* I should have thought more about how this would work out between us...I don't want to hurt you. *He plays with Angeal's hair.*

Angeal: I don't want to hurt you...That hurts more then anything on earth...But I am still married to her..and she did give me the best thing in my life...*Smiles at Zack, kisses his nose.*

Zack: I wish I could give you something like that...*He softly kisses Angeal's lips.*

Angeal: You give me yourself...That's all I need...*Smiles.* Who knows...Maybe they will make a way for guys to get pregnant...

Zack: *He blushes lightly.* So...*He lightly rubs Angeal's chest.* Do you want me to make it up to you right now?

Angeal: *Shivers, arches up.* Iit's...up to you, puppy...I'm always ready for your love...

Zack: *He slowly turns over, laying Angeal on the bed.* Look at how beautiful you are...*He lightly kisses Angeal's lips.*

Angeal: Not as beautiful as you, baby...You know you were the talk of the hospital...People we didn't know would come to see my little puppy... *Kisses back, pushing his pants down.*

Zack: Nonsense...*He pushes his body against Angeal, kissing him roughly. He slips his hands under Angeal's shirt.*

Angeal: It's true...My puppy is an angel on earth...MM..*Kisses back hard, grinds his cock against him.*

Zack: You're hard already...You've been wanting my attention this much? *He places his hand on Angeal's cock and lightly rubs it.*

Angeal: *Moans at Zack's touches, thrusts up.* YYes...Yyou're the only..touch I want..Mmm...I was thinking of yyou the whole time..Being inside you!

Zack: Too bad this time I'll be fucking you...*He completely takes off Angeal's pants and spreads his legs.* Have you ever been rimmed before, daddy?

Angeal: *Moans, his opening clenches in want.* Nno..You're..Mother would never do that...MM..Asked once and got slapped..

Zack: Mm...Do you want me to? *He softly rubs Angeal's ass hole.*

Angeal: Nnhgg..Please puppy! *Moans at the rubs, shifts.*

Zack: Mm...*He slightly lifts Angeal's legs up and leans forward, lightly licks Angeal's clenching ass.*

Angeal: *Moans at the licks, clenching faster.* Ah! Mmore puppy, pplease!!!

Zack: Do you like that, daddy? You're very dirty... *He roughly licks Angeal's ass before slipping his tongue inside.*

Ah! Yessss!!! Soo..ffucking dirty!!! *Moans loudly as he feels Zack's tongue in him, clenches tightly around it in pleasure as he tries to thrust down.*

Zack: I never knew my dad was such a slut...*He enters a finger as he licks Angeal's ass hole.*

Angeal: Ohhh...Jjust a slut..for puppy! *Reaches down to stroke himself as he keeps thrusting on Zack's finger.* PPlease, more..Ffull my sslutty hole!

Zack: Mmm...fill it with what? *He teases Angeal by lightly licking Angeal.*

Angeal: Nnuggg! AAnything of yyou! Puppy! I..I need it! *Moves his ass down closer to Zack, pressing it against his face.*

Zack: Do you want this cock of mine? *He moves his face away and straddles Angeal.*

Angeal: Yes! Pplease fill me with your hard cock, pup! *Lets go of his own cock to rub it against Zack.*

Zack: I didn't hear what you said...*He rubs his hard cock against Angeal's ass.*

Angeal: Nnuugg..Please puppy! I..I need your hhot cock in my ass!! Please ffuck daddy! *Begs Zack, grinds againts him.*

Zack: That's better...*He licks Angeal's face as he enters him hard.* Mm...you're still so tight...

Angeal: Ahhh! Puppy! *Moans as he's entered, grabs Zack's face and kisses him hard as he clenches around Zack's cock, wanting him to move.*

Zack: Is that how you like it, dad? *He thrusts into Angeal as hard as he can.* Nice and rough? Tell me...

Angeal: YYess..I love yyou fucking me hard, puppy!! Ffaster! *Claws at Zack's back, his body shaking in pleasure.*

Zack: Oh...dad...I love your sweet moans...*He holds onto Angeal's hips and slams into him. He leans forward and begins to bite Angeal's nipples.*

Angeal: Ahhhh! Ffuck, pup! *Moans loudly, arching into Zack's mouth as he shakes his head in pleasure.*

Zack: Mmm...*He thrusts slow and hard into Angeal, holding his hips as he showers Angeal's neck in kisses.*

Angeal: Ohh...Zzack..I..I love you..so much, puppy...*Moans nonstop as his body is filled with pleasure, his eyes roll backward as his feels his release getting close.*

Zack: I love you too, daddy...*He breathes heavily against Angeal's neck then softly kisses it as his thrusts become stronger and faster.*

Angeal: Mm...I'm going..tto cum, puppy...God..you mmake me feel like heaven! *Moans, starts to clench madly around Zack as he feels his release coming.*

Zack: Yes...oh, yes...Cum for me, daddy...*He smirks as he thrusts hard and softly nips at the delicate skin of Angeal's neck.*

Angeal: Puppy!!! *Moans loudly as he cums hard onto his and Zack's stomach, his toes curl in in pleasure.* Ohh..god..

Zack: Mm...daddy...*He bites down on Angeal's neck, leaving a mark as he cums inside of Angeal's ass.*

Angeal: Mmm..puppy...I love feeling you cum in me... *Moans softly, clenches around Zack's cock. Wanting it all.*

Zack: *He softly kisses Angeal's cheek.* I love being with you, daddy...*He wraps his arms around Angeal.*

Angeal: I love it too..Your the only one I moan for, puppy.... *Softly kisses Zack.*

Zack: Mm...*He nuzzles his face into Angeal's neck.* You make me feel amazing...like I'm in a dream.

Angeal: You do the same to me, puppy...I hope I never wake up...I love you, Zack...Never forget that...*Runs his fingers though Zack's hair.*

Zack: I won't forget, ever...*He gives Angeal a kiss.*

Angeal: *Kisses back, softly sucks on his lips.* My beautiful puppy...

Zack: *He holds on tight to Angeal.* I really thought that my life was over...

Angeal: Never think that, puppy...I will always be here for you...No matter what...*Hugs Zack tight.* I love you my puppy...

Zack: But...I love you! *He holds Angeal with all of his might and continues to shower him with kisses.*

Angeal: I know..I love you too..More then anything..Tell me what you want and I'll do it, puppy...I'll do whatever you want me to do... *Grabs Zack's head and hides it still to look at him.*

Zack: I want to be with you forever, dad...*He softly kisses Angeal's lips.*

Angeal: Then we'll make it work...We'll find a way, puppy.. *Kisses Zack, keeps rubbing his fingers though Zack's hair.* How about I take you to our favorite breakfast place?

Zack: Okay! *He smiles and gives Angeal another kiss.*

Angeal: We haven't been there in awhile...We can even go see Vincent and Reno... *Smiles back at Zack.*

Zack: Okay...but can we go together? I just want to be with you right now...

Angeal: Yes...This whole day can just be you and me today, puppy...We'll do whatever you want today...

Zack: Good...because I miss you...*He slowly pulls out of Angeal, moaning softly at losing the tightness around his cock.*

Angeal: Mm…I just have to call of work…*Moans softly as Zack pulls out, clenches to keep him in.*

Zack: Yeah...you do that...*He smirks as Angeal tries to keep his cock inside and gives one firm thrust before he pulls completely out.*

Angeal: *Grunts at the thrust, blushes lightly as he feels some of Zack's cum leak out. Reaches for his phone of the nightstand and dials his work.* Hello Pam..It's Angeal and I won't be in today...*Chuckles.* No, nothing is wrong I decided I would use one of my many sick days...I'll be back tomorrow.. *Hangs up.* I take one day off and they think the world is ending...

Zack: It's because you work so hard...*He smiles and leans down to give Angeal a kiss.*

Angeal: I do so you and your Mother can live good lives...*Nuzzles.* Didn't you wonder why I took the smallest room in the house?

Zack: I know...*He softly rubs Angeal's chest.* I would just like to see you more...That's all...

Angeal: I know, puppy...*Shivers at the soft rubs.* Well..this may not sound like fun..But you could go to work with me and be my helper? You will be paid and you'll get to spend more time with me?

Zack: I would like that...Anything to be with you!

Angeal: Great...But you will have to wake up when I do...No more sleeping in till noon... *Smiles at Zack.*

Zack: I know...*He plays with the sheets.* When do I start?

Angeal: How about tomorrow? I have filing that needs to be done and we had to fire my last secretary...

Zack: Okay, dad...*He smirks.* What if we end up...fucking at your work?

Angeal: Mm...I have always dreamed of it...But we'd have to be quiet...

Zack: I can be quiet...but will you be able to keep quiet? With my cock up your ass?

Angeal: I can..I'll just be like I usually am during sex...*Smiles at Zack, kissing his softly.*

Zack: You won't be able to...*He winks.* The pleasure of your own son fucking you...while being at work. The rush will be too much. *He licks Angeal's lips.*

Angeal: Mm..I know..You'll have to gag me, puppy...Your the only one who makes me lose control...

Zack: Gag you? You're very naughty, daddy. *He laughs softly.* So tell me...what other fantasies do you have that I can fulfill? *He lightly pinches Angeal's nipples.*

Angeal: Mmm...Where do you think you got it from, pup...*Moans softly, arching into Zack's hand.* Fucking in our sparing room...

Zack: Ohh...*He lightly twists Angeal's nipples.* Anything else, daddy?

Angeal: Nnuggg..Puppy..On..on your Mother's bed!

Zack: Mmm...*He laughs softly and begins to softly hump Angeal.* What about doing it with toys?

Angeal: Yyess! We'll...have to get some today, puppy...*Moans, chuckles softly.* You're...being a bad puppy...Humping daddy..

Zack: Do you want me to stop? *He humps Angeal a little harder.*

Angeal: I..I thought we..wwere going to eat...Mmm...*Wiggles on the bed, grabs ahold of the sheet.*

Zack: We are...You just got me so worked up talking dirty...You're so bad.

Angeal: Mm..Says the puppy who is humping me...*Bites his lip in pleasure., thrusts up against Zack.*

Zack: Look at how dirty you are...wanting to fuck all the time...*He licks Angeal's lips.*

Angeal: I'm..making up fpr lost time, pup...*Grabs Zack's head and pushes him closer to deepen the kiss as he grinds his hard cock against Zack.*

Zack: Mmm...Daddy's a dirty man...*He grinds his body against Angeal's hard cock.*

Angeal: And you love it, puppy..*Runs his hands down Zack's back, groping his ass.* Mm..puppy has such a plump ass...

Zack: *He arches his ass into Angeal's groping hands.* You love my ass, daddy...

Angeal: Yesss...I've always loved this hot ass of yours... *Grinds up harder against Zack as he starts to massage Zack's plump cheeks.*

Zack: Mm...you're getting me turned on, daddy...You're so bad...

Angeal: Mm....What are you going to do to this bad daddy, puppy? *Moves to run his fingers over Zack's tight opening.*

Zack: *He smirks at Angeal's hard cock and positions himself over it, and slowly sits down on Angeal's cock.* Mmm...Daddy...

Angeal: Ohhh...Sooo..tight!!! *Moans loudly as his cock is incased by Zack's ass, thrusts up to make Zack take all of his cock.* Rride me...puppy!

Zack: *He leans forward slightly and props his arms up next to Angeal's head as he begins to ride and grind on Angeal's cock. He looks into Angeal's eyes as he moans in pleasure.* Mm...so good daddy...

Angeal: MM..Puppy is..so tight...Love puppy.. *Meets Zack's eyes as he thrusts up hard to meet Zack, moans in pleasure as he shifts his hips. Aiming foe Zack's prostate.*

Zack: Ahhh...daddy! *He clenches his ass as Angeal hits his prostate. He pushes and grinds his hips down, wanting to feel as much of Angeal as he can.*

Angeal: Yes puppy..Fuck yourself harder..on my cock! *Bites his lip as he keeps thrusting into Zack sweetspot, letting out muffled moans as he plants his feet on the bed to thrust up harder.*

Zack: *Beads of sweat roll down his forehead.* Mmm! Ohh...Daddy! *He rides Angeal hard, expertly clenching his ass as he moves up and down on Angeal's cock.*

Angeal: Ohhh...Yyour..to good...Gonna..cum! *Thrusts up faster as he grabs onto tightly to Zack's hip, making him move faster as.*

Zack: Oh....Ohh! Daddy...Cum inside me...*He moans loudly in pleasure as he bounces on Angeal's cock.*

Angeal: Yes...Puppy!!! *Cries out as he cums inside of Zack, arching his back as he thrusts hard into him. His eyes closed in pleasure.*

Zack: Mmm...*He milks Angeal of his hot cum, moaning softly as he feels Angeal's fluids hit his prostate.*

Angeal: *Softly thrusts into Zack, loving the feeling of being inside him. Opens his eyes to look at Zack with love.* I..love you, puppy... *Looks at Zack's cock.* But you didn't cum...

Zack: Open your mouth, daddy...*He softly strokes his own cock, waiting for Angeal.*

Angeal: *Opens his mouth wide, licks at his lips.* (I want to taste him...so bad..)

Zack: Mm...good daddy...*He strokes the head of his cock and squirts his cum into Angeal's mouth.*

Angeal: Mmmm...*Moans as he feels Zack's hot cum land on his tongue, his eyes roll in pleasure at the taste as he swallows and licks off what landed on his chin.* My puppy...tastes so good...

Zack: I know I do, daddy...*He leans forward and licks Angeal's chin and lips, lapping up any stray cum that might have missed Angeal's mouth.*

Angeal: *Smirks.* Has my puppy tasted himself? Mm...Such a dirty puppy I have.. *Catches Zack's tongue in his mouth and sucks on it.*

Zack: You love it, don't you daddy? Mmm...*He rolls his lips over Angeal's.*

Angeal: I do..I love my dirty little puppy.. *Kisses Zack lovingly, softly rubbing his back.*

Zack: Mm...Do you want to go eat now?

Angeal: Yeah...*Smiles and leans up.* Maybe...we can have fun there too... *Winks before sitting up on the bed.*

~Next chapter we're back with Reno/Vinny! Just had to have this yummy part! Hehe!~


	10. Chapter 10

Reno: *Watching TV in the living room when he hears his phone go off, answers it.* Hey 'daj!

Kadaj: Hi Re're! *He giggles.*

Reno: How's you and Squally yo?

Kadaj: *He blushes over the phone.* Much better! I really like him, Re're...

Reno: I'm glad...Now I don't have to beat him up for hurtin my 'daj! *Smiles.*

Kadaj: It's not his fault, Re'! He just didn't know how to handle having a lover. *He giggles.*

Reno: I know..But I don't like when you're hurt, 'daj...Are you at work or with him yo?

Kadaj: I'm waiting for his class to be over! *He kicks his legs against Squall's bed.*

Reno: Oh! Have you called El'? I thinks she's startin to worry yo!

Kadaj: Whoops! No I haven't! I forgot. I'll call her right now!

Reno: *Laughs.* You do that! And take care of yourself, 'daj…We're thinking of a way to get you from Rufus yo…

Kadaj: Okay...thanks Re're! Bye bye! *He happily hangs up the phone.*

Reno: I'm glad he found someone... *Smiles as he gets up and turns the TV off, walks up the stairs to Vincent's office and knocks softly.* Vinny?

Vincent: Yes, baby? *He looks up when he hears Reno and closes his notebook.*

Reno: *Opens the door and pops his head in.* Can I come in yo?

Vincent: Sure...come in. *He places his ink pen behind his ear.*

Reno: *Walks in and closes the door before he walks over to Vincent.* 'Daj called...

Vincent: Oh? How is he doing?

Reno: *Moves Vincent's chair back and sits on his lap, playing with his suit.* He's good! Said he was waitin for Squall's class to be over! *Chuckles.* He's finally callin El'! She's been worried 'bout him yo..

Vincent: He was probably occupied, and I think you know what I mean by that...*He looks down at Reno's hands playing with his suit as he pulls Reno closer.*

Reno: Yeah, he's actually gettin pleasure this time yo! *Nuzzles at Vincent's neck.* Hhave..you thought of a way to get him from Rufus?...He has a love now...I..I don't want Rufus to find out and hurt him!

Vincent: *He thinks for a moment, taking a breath in.* I have thought about one way...

Reno: Really?! Tell me yo!!

Vincent: I can pay off whatever debt is owed...And that should free Kadaj from Rufus.

Reno: Really? Yyou'd do that for us? I..I'll pay you back somehow!

Vincent: No...don't even think about paying me back...*He looks into Reno's eyes and gives him a soft kiss.*

Reno: *Kisses back, wrapping his arms around Vincent's neck.* But..you've done so much for me yo...I have nothing to give you...

Vincent: Shut the hell up so I can kiss you...*He leans forward and plants a passionate kiss on Reno's lips.*

Reno: *Moans softly into the kiss, giggles as he kisses back with passion. Wiggles his ass in Vincent's lap.*

Vincent: I love you...*He softly rubs Reno's thighs and licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: I..I love you too...*Shivers at the rubs, his legs spread from the touches.* You know...We've never..done it in here yo..

Vincent: Mmm...You're right. Is that what you want to do, baby? *He gives Reno a soft kiss on his neck.*

Reno: Mm...Yesss...I want you to take me on your desk yo...Sso everytime your in here you think of fuckin me! *Moans softly at the kisses, tilts his neck over.*

Vincent: Will you bend over my desk, then? *He licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: Anything you want yo.. *Gets up off of Vincent and unbuttons his pants, pushes them down and kicks them off before he leans over the desk.* Like this, love?

Vincent: Just like that...*He softly squeezes Reno's ass.* Now...before I fuck you, you have to fill out some paper work...*He pulls the pen out from behind his ear and teases Reno's entrance with it.*

Reno: Huh?..Ohhh! *Moans softly as he feels the pen touching his opening, clenches as his ass tries to take it in.* Aanything you want...Mr. Valentine...

Vincent: That's right...*He smirks as he slowly inserts the cold, metal pen into Reno's clenching ass.*

Reno: Ahhh! Ccold! *Moans as he feels the pen enter him, clenches his ass to take it in deeper as he wiggles his hips around.* OOh...Bboss...What..you wwant me to sign yo?

Vincent: I want you to sign these papers...*He places a stack of papers in front of Reno.* with your cum...*He begins to thrust the pen hard into Reno's clenching ass.* Mmm...

Reno: Oh..oh! Vvinny! *Moans in pleasure as the pen hits his prostate after a few tries, thrusts back against it.* Mmore..Pplease!

Vincent: Mm...*He licks his lips at the sight of Reno's clenching ass and dripping cock. He grabs another pen from his desk drawer and inserts it into Reno's ass, thrusting both pens in at the same time.*

Reno: Ahhhh! Sshit! *Grabs onto the edge of the desk and grinds his cock against it as his ass sucks in the pens.* Mmr...Valentine!

Vincent: Do you love being fucked in my office? *He thrusts in the pens hard and reaches in between Reno's legs to play with his balls.*

Reno: YYesss!!!!! I..I love it!!! *Moans loudly, thrashes around on Vincent's desk.* I..I'm cclose yo!!

Vincent: Are you ready to sign these papers with your milk? *He thrusts the pens into Reno's ass and rolls Reno's tightening balls in his hand.*

Reno: Ohh...Vvinny!!!!!!! *Cries out as he cums onto the stack of papers, spraying them with seed. His opening clenches madly, sucking the pens in all the way.*

Vincent: Mm...you sucked my pens all the way up your ass, baby...*He softly pets Reno's balls.* I'm going to have to get them out.

Reno: My ass has been called the black hole yo...Ssucks everything in.. *Moans softly, wiggles his ass as he tries to push them out. Yelps when he feels one if the tips cut his inside.* Yyou..put an old fashion ppen in me!!

Vincent: Mm...*He moans softly as he enters his fingers inside Reno's ass to pull the pens out.* Do you know how sexy you are?

Reno: Nnugg...*Whines softly when he feels Vincent's fingers go inside him to pulls them out.* Nnot right now...I have ttwo pens stuck in my ass and one of them cut me yo..

Vincent: *He slowly pulls the pens out of Reno's ass, moaning softly at the sight. He licks the pens clean, then tenderly licks Reno's ass hole.*

Reno: OHhh...Vinny...*Clenches at the licks, letting a few drops of blood escape.* I have such..a kinky boy yo...

Vincent: You love it...*He kisses Reno's clenching ass and leans against Reno to hold him tight.*

Reno: *Nuzzles back against Vincent.* I do...Now you know don't stick anything up there unless you want to pull it out by hand...My ass gets very hungry yo...

Vincent: Maybe I want to pull it out by hand...*He kisses the back of Reno's neck.*

Reno: *Chuckles.* I should of know that would be one of your kinks...Mmm..maybe I should shove something in there and have you take it out tomorrow? But you won't know what it is till then... *Smiles as he wiggles his ass back.* Would you likethat, kinky boy?

Vincent: Maybe I would...*He softly rubs Reno's opening with his fingers.* Or maybe suck it out with my lips...

Reno: MMmm..yesss...Love my kinky boy yo! *Moans as he clenches at Vincent's rubs.* Did I do good on my paper work?

Vincent: Mm...you did. I may have you sign more tomorrow...*He softly caresses Reno's ass.*

Reno: Mmm..I'd be happy to sign them..Mr. Valentine.... *Moans softly at the touches, closes his eyes in pleasure and happiness.* I could sleep like this yo...

Vincent: I think it would be better if we slept in my bed...*He kisses the back of Reno's neck again.*

Reno: We go to the bed and we're not going to get any sleep yo! *Giggles.* Just keep rubbin my ass..I like it! *Moans softly at the kiss.*

Vincent: Mm...It's fine with me...*He softly rubs and squeezes Reno's ass.* You have a wonderful ass...

Reno: Mmm..I'm glad you like it....I love when you rub my ass...*Moans softly.* It makes me so...calm yo...You can put me to sleep if you do it long enough... *Smiles and opens is eyes to look at Vincent.* Maybe..we can take a little nap..then I can show you the attic?

Vincent: Okay...Do you want to sleep on my lap? *He kisses down Reno's neck and shoulders.*

Reno: Mm..sure..Will you keep rubbin me till I fall asleep yo? *Looks with big, pleading eyes.*

Vincent: You don't have to ask...*He keeps rubbing Reno's ass softly.*

Reno: *Leans back and curls up on Vincent's lap, closes his eyes as Vincent's rubs start to put him to sleep.* Love you...

Vincent: *He moves his hands to rub Reno's thighs and chest.* I love you too...

Reno: Mm...*Falls asleep in complete peace, snoring softly as he nuzzles deeper into Vincent.*

Vincent: *Softly kisses Reno's neck as he feels Reno fall asleep in his lap.* My love...

~A hour later~

Reno: Mmm...*Moans softly as he wakes up, nuzzles deeper into Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: You're awake...*He smiles down at Reno, then rubs his temples as he sighs.*

Reno: Yeah..just needed a cat nap yo... *Rubs the sleep from his eyes, looks worried at Vincent.* Are you okay?

Vincent: Yeah...I'm just not used to reading with one eye...It gives me headaches.

Reno: Oh..I'm sorry...*Kisses under Vincent's eye.* I can read it to you yo..Ifyou want...

Vincent: No...it's alright...*He rubs Reno's shoulders.* I'll have to get used to it sooner or later.

Reno: Okay..That's good I guess..I probably wouldn't know a bunch of the words anyway yo! *Softly kisses Vincent's lips.*

Vincent: Thank you for the offer though...*He takes Reno's hands and kisses them.*

Reno: You're welcome yo! I would do anything for you, baby...*Blushes lightly at the kisses, still not used to it.* Would..you like to see the attic?

Vincent: I would...Are you finished with it?

Reno: I am! I finished the last part yesterday while you were asleep!

Vincent: You did? *He gives Reno a light kiss.* Let's go up to the attic, then...

Reno: Yep! I'm used to having sex alot so I don't get as tired as you do after a night of love makin! *Giggles* You looks so cute I almost didn't want to leave ya! *Smiles and gives him a kiss before he stand up and stretches.*

Vincent: So are you saying something? *He licks Reno's lips teasingly.* You don't like my stamina?

Reno: I love your stamina yo! You had me tired! I just woke up before you did...Which is weird! *Licks back before he pulls his pants back up and walks to the door.* You comin?

Vincent: *He stands up from his chair and straightens his suit.* Maybe I'll make it so next time you will sleep for twelve hours...

Reno: Mm..I can't wait yo! *Winks at Vincent as he opens the door and walks out.* Race you to the attic! *Starts to run.*

Vincent: *He runs after Reno, slightly stumbling, not used to running with limited vision, but he catches up with Reno just at the bottom of the attic stairs. He takes Reno into his arms.*

Reno: Oh! Are you okay! I'm sorry! I..*Blushes, looking down.* I forgot 'bout your eye... *Pants against Vincent.*

Vincent: I'm fine...*He laughs and pants against Reno's back.* You're lucky...

Reno: I know I am... The luckiest man in the world yo! *Wiggles his ass back before he starts up the stairs.* I kept the receipts..Some stuff you can't take back thou...

Vincent: I understand...*He follows Reno closely as they both walk up the stairs.*

Reno: I..I can try to get a job to pay you back for all of it yo...*Opens the door at the top and walks in.* Hhere it is...

Vincent: No...don't worry about it...*He looks into the room and gasps in awe.* Reno...this is all for us?

Reno: Yyeah..I bought almost everything from the two sex shops..AAnd another place as a gift... *Points to the part of the attic he has cornered off with sheets nailed into the roof.*

Vincent: What's behind it? *He peers curiously over Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: You want to see?..You'll have to stay out here till I get ready yo...

Vincent: Alright...*He smiles and steps outside of the attic.* Tell me when you're ready....

Reno: Okay! *Walks over to the sheeted area and walks in to get ready. After a few minutes he texts Vincent to say he's ready.*

Vincent: *He turns around to find Reno in a little girl's pink ruffled dress and his hair tied back.* Reno...What are you doing? *He stares in shock at Reno.*

Rin: *Giggles.* I not Reno, daddy! I'm Rin! *Giggles and goes up to Vincent and hands him a note.* Mommy wanted me ta give this to you! *Giggles

Vincent: What...are you doing? *He slowly opens the letter.*

_Vinny,_

_I know you're wonderin what the hell I'm doin huh? Just know if you don't like it tell me and I'll stop and return the stuff yo...But I know how much you want a lil' girl and unless you can somehow make me able to have one, I'm guessin it won't happen...But I thought this way I can give you one...It's not a sex thing, believe me yo...I just thought you'd like to be a daddy. even if it's just a few hours....I hope you like her..Her name is Rin. _

_Love, Reno (aka: Mommy)_

*He looks at Reno with sad eyes and quickly runs to Reno and holds him tight.* I've always wanted a little girl...

Rin: *Giggles and hugs Vincent back.* I wuv you, daddy! *Smiles brightly at Vincent.* Want to go play?! Mommy got me lot of toys!!

Vincent: Yes, let's play with your dolls, Rin. *He gives Rin a kiss on the forehead.*

Rin: *Giggles again at the kiss, rubs her forehead.* I'm not baby anymore, daddy! I'm big girl! *Pulls Vincent toward the sheets, walks in to what looks like a little girls up with a little futon with a pink ruffled blanket and a big pink toy chest along with everything else a girl could want.*

Vincent: I see that, Rin. But you're never too old for dolls. *He smiles.*

Rin: Ok, daddy! *Runs to her little bed and grabs a handful of dolls before walking back to Vincent and sitting down on the pink, fake fur rug and dropping them* Here daddy! *Picks two up and starts making them talk in her own little langrage.*

Vincent: What are they saying, Rin? *He smiles and holds his head close to Rin's dolls, as if to listen to their conversation.*

Rin: Ponies!! Wif wings! Kate says they're not real, daddy! But Sarah says they are!! *Giggles as she keeps talking in her own way, jumps when she lets out a toot.* Daddy! I tooted!!*giggles*

Vincent: *He laughs loudly.* (Reno has a very large imagination.) Excuse yourself, then...*He continues to laugh.*

Rin: 'cuse me, daddy! That was a big one! *Giggles along with Vincent, holds up a doll to give to Vincent.* You want to play?

Vincent: Yeah, baby Rin. Do you have a hairbrush for your dolls?

Rin: Yeah! *Jumps up and goes over to the little vanity and grabs the small brush, runs back over.* 'ere daddy!!

Vincent: Good...Can we fix their hair? *He smiles softly.*

Rin: Yeah! *Starts to brush her doll's hair, singing you are my sunshine as she does.*

Vincent: (So this is what having a little girl would be like...) *He sits there quietly as he watches Reno in his act.*

Rin: *Looks up and smiles at Vincent, sets her dolls down and quickly pounces on Vincent.* I got, daddy!!!

Vincent: *He jolts as Rin grabs him.* Yes, you do! And, now I have you! *He holds Rin tight.*

Rin: *Giggles, tries to wiggles out of Vincent's hold.* Ahhh! Daddy caught me!!!

Vincent: Yes, that's what you get! And I'm not letting you go!

Rin: *Giggles louder, keeps wiggling. Unknowingly knees Vincent in his groin.* Hehe! Daddy!

Vincent: *He hisses in pain and tries to hold his tongue.* (Damn it!)

Rin: *Stops when she sees Vincent's face filled with pain, looks worried at him. His eyes big.* Ddaddy? Are you ok? Ddid I 'urt you?!

Vincent: Your knees hit me in the balls...*He bites his bottom lip.*

Rin: *Cocks her head, looking down.* Balls? I don't see any balls, daddy!

Vincent: I think Reno needs to pay me back for hitting me in the balls...*He smirks.*

Rin: *Pouts.* You want mommy? Bbut I'll miss daddy! *Hugs Vincent tight, turns teary eyed.*

Vincent: Yes, and don't worry, you'll see me soon...

Rin: Ookay...I wuv you, daddy! *Hugs Vincent and gives him a kiss on the cheek before he gets up and starts to take his dress and ponytails out, slowly feeling Rin slip away.*

Vincent: *He sighs as Reno gets undressed, watching as Reno removes the dress.*

Reno: *Finishes taking off everything of Rin's and puts them up, turn around ans walks back over to Vincent.* So....Did you like our lil' girl yo?

Vincent: I'm...not sure...*He plays with Reno's hair.* I don't know what to think...

Reno: Oh..Iif you don't II can return the stuff...I..I just wwanted to give you one...I'm sorry 'bout the knee yo..I.I kind of went away and it was just her...I can't control what she does... *Purrs as his hair is played with.*

Vincent: You don't have to return anything...It's just awkward for me. I've always wanted a little girl ever since my wife told me she was going to have a little girl...

Reno: I..I'm sorry..I can stop if yyou want...I..I just have seen this before and it seemed to make the people happy..I wanted you to be happy yo...

Vincent: I know...Don't apologies. *He gives Reno a soft kiss.*

Reno: *Softly kisses back.* It is nice...It's like I go to sleep..I don't have a care in the world yo...I feel like I'm on a high right now. *Smiles and licks at Vincent's lips.*

Vincent: Mm...Now I think you should pay for your knees hitting me in the balls...

Reno: Hey! It wasn't me! *Winks.* But mommy will make daddy feel good yo... *Moves down Vincent's body to his pants, unbuttons them and pulls the zipper down with his teeth.*

Vincent: Mm...Yes...make me feel better. *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: *Purrs softly as Vincent plays with his hair, pushes Vincent's pants and boxers down far enough his cock and balls fall out. Nuzzles them as he gives soft kisses.* Mm..I missed them...Where do they hurt yo?

Vincent: Ohh...my balls hurt the most...*He moans softly as his cock and balls are exposed.*

Reno: Aww..poor babies! *Licks them softly, bathing them with his tongue as he blows hot air over them.* They're so heavy...Are they filled with treats for me yo?

Vincent: They're so heavy because I didn't get to come earlier...Can you suck on them for me?

Reno: Aww..poor babies! Let me make it better yo.. *Smiles as he takes them in his mouth and baths them with his tongue as he starts to softly suck.*

Vincent: Mm...yes, make it better baby...*He moans softly and runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: *Purrs around them, sucks harder on them.* MMmmmm.....

Vincent: You feel amazing, baby...*He breathes heavily and moans.* Lick my cock...Mm...

Reno: *Nibbles lightly on them before he lets them go and moves up to lick his way up Vincent's cock, licks the drops of precum.* MMm...already sooo yummy...

Vincent: Yes...lick my dripping cock...*He begins to rub Reno's shoulders, pulling Reno closer to his cock and balls.*

Reno: Mm..I love when my kinky boy talks dirty yo...*Moves closer to Vincent and takes the head in, sucking hard as he licks at the slit.*

Vincent: Suck it hard...like a fucking lollipop...*He lightly pulls on Reno's hair, loving how Reno's tongue feels on his glans.*

Reno: *Purrs/moans as he takes more in, sucking harder on his way down. Moves his hand to massage Vincent's balls.*

Vincent: God...You look so hot, Reno...Keep sucking me...*He moans as he feels more precum drip into Reno's waiting mouth.*

Reno: *Moans around him as he takes more in, squeezing Vincent's balls as he deepthroats him. Looking up to meet Vincent with lusty eyes.*

Vincent: Aahhh...mm...You're going to make me cum, Reno...*He moans loudly as he feels his release come close.*

Reno: *Pulls back and sucks on the head before he moves to deepthroat him again, quickly shoving a finger inside Vincent and rubs his prostate.*

Vincent: Mmm...My god, Reno...*He moans and closes his eyes as he releases his hot seed into Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *Purrs loudly in happiness as his mouth is filled with Vincent's yummy cum, swallows some of it before he lets go off Vincent and crawls up. Rubs Vincent's cheek to get him to open his mouth.*

Vincent: *He shyly opens his mouth for Reno and pushes his tongue into Reno's mouth, sharing his seed with Reno.*

Reno: *Kisses back, letting the cum in his mouth fall into Vincent's mouth. Licks at Vincent's tongue, sucking it as he moans softly.*

Vincent: You feel so good, baby...*He rubs Reno's ass.* I love you...

Reno: Mmm...I love you, my kinky boy... *Nuzzles Vincent's cheek, pushing his ass back into Vincent's hand.* You know I love when you rub my ass yo...

Vincent: I know...and this ass of yours is amazing...It's so firm.

Reno: Mm...I'm glad you like it yo! I do exercise to keep it like that... *Moves to kiss Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Well...I love it...*He lightly squeezes Reno's ass, then leans forward.* Why don't you squeeze mine?

Reno: *Moves his hands under Vincent and squeezes Vincent's ass.* Mm...I love your ass...Not as big as mine, but so round yo!

Vincent: Mm...squeeze it harder...

Reno: *Squeezes it harder, his fingers slipping into the crack, pushing his pants in deeper.* You like this to yo?

Vincent: I love it...Mm...My ass is only yours...

Reno: Yes..And mine is yours only yo! *Kisses him.* I love that I'm the first to taste your ass...

Vincent: Yes...It means a lot to me...*He Kisses Reno deeper and holds him tight.*

Reno: Mm...My favorite virgin.. *Smiles as he kisses Vincent, rubbing his ass harder.*

Vincent: I better be...*He teases and licks Reno's face.*

Reno: You are! *Giggles softly at the licks and licks back, squeezing Vincent's ass harder.* How 'bout I show you what all I got...Feels weird doin this in this room yo...*Looks around at the child's room.*

Vincent: *He smirks.* You think so? I thought you would be okay with it...Show me the rest of what you set up.

Reno: Well..It..just feels weird doing it in a room so innocent yo..*Smiles and gets up, holding out a hand for Vincent.* Come on, my kinky boy...

Vincent: *He stands up and takes Reno's hand.* Show me...

Reno: *Leads Vincent's out of Rin's room and to the closet against the wall, opens it to reveal it filled with outfits.* In case you want to do roleplay yo...And I got some puppy stuff...

Vincent: *He touches each costume, rubbing the fabric between his fingers.* What if I wanted to be your puppy?

Reno: Mm..I thought of that my kinky boy...It one size fits all yo! *Pulls out the leather dog mask/muzzle with ears.* And I got three different types of tails! One's a plug, one you stick to your body and one you tie around!

Vincent: I'd let you put a plug in me...or anything else you would want...

Reno: Mm...What if I made you crawl around the house all day in it yo..Lettin your maids see your my puppy? *Smirks as he runs his hand down Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: Hm...I'd love to try that some time....Would you put me on a leash?

Reno: You bet I will! *Pulls out the chain lease from the bottom of the closet.* I will lead you around...Make you go where I want yo!

Vincent: Will you teach me how to sit? And do tricks? *He takes the leash from Reno and licks it.*

Reno: Yes..I will teach you everything...And punish you when you do something bad yo! *Takes the leash back from Vincent.*

Vincent: What would I have to do to deserve a punishment? *He begins to back Reno into the wall.*

Reno: Mm...Pee on the floor...Hump my leg yo..You know, bad puppy stuff!

Vincent: Would we fuck like dogs too? *He says with his lips centimeters from Reno's lips.*

Reno: Yes...But you'll be my bitch yo!

Vincent: Who says? *He says in a dark tone and licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: *Shudders at Vincent's tone, pushing his hips out.* Cause you'll be the puppy and I'll be the master yo!

Vincent: But...dogs disobey their masters all the time...*He cups Reno's balls in his hand and lightly squeezes them.*

Reno: *Moans softly, thrusting against Vincent's hand.* YYeah..and those dogs get put in the kennel yo! *Points to the iron cage across the room.*

Vincent: Oh...Really? *He leaves marks on Reno's neck as he rolls Reno's balls in his hands.* Mm...

Reno: Yyes!! *Moans as he tilts his head over more, wanting Vincent to mark him more. His hard cock rubs against Vincent, leaving drops of pre-cum on him.*

Vincent: What do you want me to do about this, Reno...You're so hard already...*He leaves trails of kisses over Reno's shoulder and begins to mark Reno as his lips move over Reno's neck.*

Reno: Ttouch me..Make me cum yyo! *Grinds against Vincent as he moans. wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer.*

Vincent: You're so horny, Reno...You want me to fix that? How about my cock in your ass...Will that fix it?

Reno: Yeah! Ffuck my ass yo! Please! I..I need your hard cock! *Moans as he holds on to Vincent tighter, jumps light and wraps his legs around Vincent's waist, grinding his groin against Vincent's.* Fuck me...

Vincent: You're so sexy when you beg...*He pins Reno against the wall as he unzips his pants and quickly enters Reno's ass.*

Reno: AHhhhh! Ffuck! *Cries out as he's entered by Vincent, tightened his legs around Vincent's waist to push him in deeper.* Soo..ohhh..good!!!

Vincent: Yes...cry out and tell me how good my cock is...*He thrusts into Reno hard, making his body hit the wall.*

Reno: *Gasps out a moan as the air is knocked out of him, clenches tightly around Vincent.* Ahh!...Ffuck..God!!! *Cries out in pleasure as he lungs fill with air.*Vvinny!

Vincent: Yes, Reno? *At that moment, he thrusts up, making Reno's body jolt in pleasure.* Mm...you're so good...

Reno: Ohh..Shit..I'm..cclose!!! *Moans loudly as Vincent fills his body with pleasure, keeps moaning out Vincent's name at each thrust.*

Vincent: Cum for me...Let me see you cum. *He rubs his hard abs against Reno's cock as he thrusts into Reno's body.*

Reno: Ahhhhhhh!!!! *Screams out in pleasure as he cums hard onto his and Vincent's abs, throws his head back as he cries out. Slams it into the wall and knocks himself out.*

Vincent: Reno! *He can't help but to laugh at how Reno knocked himself out.* Are you alright?

Reno: Nnng..*Groans as he comes too, slowly opens his eyes and sees a smiling Vincent.* Vvinny?

Vincent: *He laughs softly.* Yes?

Reno: Wwhat happened yo?....My head hurts... *Pouts.*

Vincent: You hit your head against the wall...

Reno: *Blushes as he looks down embarrass.* I..I'm sorry..That's..never happened before yo!

Vincent: It's okay...*He smirks.* I haven't came yet...

Reno: Oh..Sorry yo! *Holds on tighter to Vincent as he starts to clench hard around Vincent, rocking his hips as much as he can.* I want you ta fill me!

Vincent: Mm...*He slowly thrusts his hips into Reno.* I'm close, Reno...

Reno: I know..I feel Gunny jumpin inside me...Ready to burst yo! *Starts to suck on Vincent's neck as he expertly clenches around Vincent's cock, meeting Vincent's thrusts as he does.* Cum in me...Fill my ass, baby!

Vincent: *He gives Reno a few hard thrusts, moaning as Reno clenches around him. He cums hard inside Reno's clenching ass.*

Reno: Mm...Yes baby...Fill me with your jizz yo! *Moans softly as he feels his ass fill up with Vincent's cum, softly milks it of all of it.* Love you...

Vincent: I love you too...*He licks Reno's neck and nuzzles his cheek.*

Reno: Mmm..I love when you cuddle yo! *Moans softly as he nuzzles back, softly kissing Vincent.*

Vincent: Mm...I love cuddling you...

Reno: *smiles big and lovingly kisses him.* Want to go somewhere that's more comfy?...And I need something for my head yo.. *Blushes at the fact he hurt himself.*

Vincent: Yes...Do you want to lay on the couch together?

Reno: Yeah, that sounds good yo! We can cuddle under the blanket and watch a movie maybe?

Vincent: What kind of movie would you want to watch?

Reno: Hmm..I don't know...What do you want to watch?

Vincent: *He smirks.* How about porn?

Reno: MMm..You just want to fuck again yo! I thought we were gonna cuddle and be lovely! *Giggles as he nips Vincent's nose.*

Vincent: *He smirks.* I was teasing...*He puts Reno down and gives him a kiss.* But...we can cuddle under the blankets naked...If you don't mind.

Reno: *stretches out as he's let down, hugs Vincent again. Nuzzles at his neck.* I don't mind! I love to be naked yo! And feel your warm skin against mine...

Vincent: That does sound nice...*He wraps an arm around Reno's waist and walks with him down to the living room.*

Reno: I know...I could live in your arms yo! **Nuzzles as Vincent's neck as they walk down.* So...did you like your gift?

Vincent: I like it...but I would rather have you any day...*He gives Reno a kiss on the cheek.*

Reno: You just want to have sex all day yo!

Vincent: No...What I'm saying is I have everything a man could ever want...And all of my material possessions could be taken away from me, but I would be happy as long as I had you...

Reno: *Gets teary eyed and jumps onto Vincent again, kissing him hard.* I love you..so much yo!! I don't know how I lived without you!

Vincent: Mm...*He softly returns the kiss.* Why are you crying? I love you...

Reno: *Blushes as he rubs his face against Vincent's neck, trying to wipe away the tears.* I'm..just so happy yo!

Vincent: *He gently rubs Reno's back and kisses the top of his head.* Let's go and watch the movie...and I can have you in my arms like this for hours...

Reno: Yes....Um..How 'bout Titanic? *Blushes.* El's made me watch it so many times I...yeah...

Vincent: Whatever you want...*He gives Reno a sweet kiss and continues to walk with Reno down to the living room.*

Reno: *Holds on tight to Vincent, not wanting to fall. Smiles when he sees a maid walk by behind them and winks at her. Chuckles when he see her face go blood red.*

Vincent: *He laughs low in his stomach.* You'd think they would be used to it by now...

Reno: They're still shocked 'bout how hot your body is yo! But know that they can never have it! *Moves his legs down lower, wrapping them around Vincent's ass.*

Vincent: Or they're little yaoi fans that dream about us fucking at night...

Reno: Mm...You're gonna get me hard with that talk yo! *Smiles when they get to the living room and unwraps his legs.* Sit down..I want to lay on top of you!

Vincent: *He smirks.* Fine...*He takes his shirt and pants completely off before laying on the couch.*

Reno: *Shivers at the sight of Vincent's naked body, quickly grabs the DVD Elena let him borrow and puts it in. Grabs the blanket and lays down next Vincent, pressing his back against Vincent's chest before throwing the blanket on them.* Mmm...Comfy!

Vincent: Very...*He wraps his arms around Reno's chest and lightly kisses his cheek.*

Reno: Mm..I could stay like this forever yo! *Presses play on the movie and wiggles back against Vincent, wanting even closer.*

Vincent: Yes...just to have you in my arms like this...forever...*He softly kisses Reno's cheek again.*

Reno: Yeah...This is the life yo.. *Blushes lightly.* Plus...if we get in the mood it's easy to fuck! *Giggles as he rubs his ass back against Vincent's sleeping cock.*

Vincent: *He laughs softly.* I thought you didn't want to fuck now? *He teases as he gently kisses Reno's neck.* Do you want something to drink?

Reno: Not right now...My ass need some time to rest yo! *MOans softly at the kisses* That sounds good!

Vincent: What would you like? Rum and coke I'm guessing?

Reno: Anything is fine! But I'll never say no to a Rum and Coke yo! *Smiles and places his hand over Vincent's, intertwining their fingers.*

Vincent: Okay...*He smirks and reaches for the phone to page a maid.* Can you bring out a glass of rum and coke and a mojito? Thank you. *He smiles faintly as he hangs up the phone, then wraps both of his arms around Reno.*

Reno: I'll make sure you don't drink to much, baby.. *Takes Vincent's hand in his own and holds them against his chest, nuzzles back as he watches the movie.*

Vincent: I won't...*He kisses Reno's hand.* And you'll be here to stop me if I drink too much...

Reno: Always yo... *Shivers at the kiss, moves the hand to under his neck and moves his neck down. Hugging it like a teddy.* Watch the movie with me..

~After the movie~

Vincent: Mm...*He kisses the top of Reno's head and yawns, feeling sleepy from the alcohol.* That mojito kicked my ass...

Reno: Think you can make it to the bed or do you want ta stay here yo? *Chuckles softly and kisses back.*

Vincent: I'll be able to make it...*He chuckles.* They probably made it strong...how I used to drink it.

Reno: We'll have to tell them not to make your so strong yo! *Gives a quick kiss before he gets up and yawns, feeling tired himself. Holds out his hand for Vincent.* Come on, love...Our bed is callin for us!

Vincent: *He nods and takes Reno's hand to get up from the couch.* I can't wait to hold you in our bed...

Reno: Me either...I love our bed..It's so...I just love it yo! *Smiles as he leads Vincent up the stairs and to the Master bedroom.*

Vincent: *He nods.* We can hold each other even longer in it...

Reno: All night long yo! *Walks into the bedroom, pulls the blankets down before he crawls in under them.* Join me love..It's nice and warm under here!

Vincent: It's not warm yet...*He crawls into bed after Reno and pulls him close.* Now it is...

Reno: It is...And it smell good now yo! *Snuggles closer to Vincent, slipping one leg in between Vincent' legs as he nuzzles Vincent's neck.* I love just feeling your body..

Vincent: I know...It feels like you're whole, doesn't it? *He softly kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: It...does..*Softly kisses back, runs his fingers down Vincent's side.* Can we just do this foe the rest of our lives yo?

Vincent: We can do this however long you want, love...*He keeps kissing Reno, softly sucking on his lips.*

Reno: Till tomorrow at least? If it's okay with you..Ccan we try to free 'daj tomorrow? *Looks down.* I..I can't go there but you can!

Vincent: Sure...I don't want your friend to get hurt either...*He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.* I love you...

Reno: *Purrs loudly at the touches, nuzzles Vincent.* I can never pay you back for all you do for me...But take my love instead..I love you, my Vinny!

Vincent: There's nothing better that you could give me...*He softly kisses Reno.*

Reno: Mm..I love you kisses...So yummy yo! *Kisses Vincent again before he closes his eyes and nuzzles into Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: I'll go down to Shinra the first thing tomorrow...*He gently rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: Thank you..My Vinny... *Kisses Vincent's neck, blushes lightly.* Ccan you rub my ass yo?...I..I really like it...

Vincent: *His hands wander down Reno's back to softly rub Reno's ass.* You just love this too much...

Reno: *Blushes as he purrs softly, gives Vincent's neck a lick before he moves to get comfy.* I can't help it...It like when you play with my hair yo...So..safe.. *Slowly starts to fall asleep.*

Vincent: Mm...I love how warm your skin is...*He pushes Reno closer with his hands on Reno's ass.* And soft...

Reno: Mmm...love..you.. *Purrs as he falls asleep in Vincent's arms.*

~Next day~

Vincent: *Already awake, he begins to get dressed in his red pinstripe suit, careful not to wake Reno up yet.*

Reno: Mmm..*Rolls over and frowns when he doesn't feel the warmth of Vincent. Whines in his sleep as he moves to where Vincent layed.*

Vincent: *He looks over to Reno on the bed, and carefully leans over him and plants a sweet kiss on Reno's forehead.*

Reno: Mm..Vin..*Smiles as he slowly starts to wake up, reaches out to grab Vincent.*

Vincent: Good morning, love...Will you come down and have breakfast with me?

Reno: *Yawns as he sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.* Yeah..I have ta use the bathroom first...

Vincent: Go ahead...Breakfast should be ready when you come down. *He gives Reno another kiss, straightens his suit and leaves the bedroom.*

Reno: Okay! *Gets off the bed and grabs a pair of PJ's pants and tank top and heads to the bathroom, after doing his business he gets dressed and head down stairs.* You there yo?

Vincent: *He yells from the breakfast room.* The maids made breakfast for us, come down!

Reno: Comin yo! *Walks to where he hears Vincent's voice, smiles as he sees Vincent standing by the table, holding a chair out for him.* You don't have to do that for me...

Vincent: Give me a reason why I shouldn't...*He waits for Reno to sit down before he takes his seat next to Reno.*

Reno: Umm..You already had sex with me and have my heart yo...You can be lazy now ifyou want..*Looks at the table and tries to remember the forks.* (It's the one closet to the plate right?)

Vincent: That's no excuse...*He picks up the fork closest to the plate and knife and begins to slice into the eggs and fork them into his mouth.*

Reno: *Grabs his bacon and breaks it into bits over his eggs before he attacks them with his fork, moans in happiness at the taste.*

Vincent: *He reaches a hand over to hold Reno's as he quietly eats his breakfast.*

Reno: *Blushes when he sees how nicely Vincent is eating and slows down, grabbing his toast to soak up the yoke still left on the plate. Rubs his thumb over Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: *He smirks softly.* You don't have to eat like this will be your last meal...

Reno: *Blushes hard as he eats his toast.* Sorry..I'm just used to eatin like this...I always have.. *Chuckles softly.* The school called my parents once cause they thought I wasn't gettin food at home from how I ate yo!

Vincent: *He smiles faintly.* You don't have to worry...You know that I'll take care of you...*He softly kisses Reno's hand.*

Reno: I know! It just tastes so good I can't stop! *Blushes at the kiss, finishes his breakfast.*

Vincent: My maids to make wonderful food...*He bites into his bacon as he stares lovingly at Reno.*

Reno: They do! *Smiles and leans over and bites off the end of Vincent's bacon.* Mmm...I love your meat yo! *Winks.*

Vincent: *He smirks.* You can have it on the way home...

Reno: What? I..I can't go back there yo..*Looks down.* I ccan't see boss again...

Vincent: My limo has tinted windows...You don't have to come out...

Reno: YYou..won't tell him I'm there? He'll try something...He..I was his best. He'll do anything to get me back yo.. *Moves closer to Vincent, wanting his comfort.*

Vincent: You know that I won't say anything...And if he sees the limo, I'll give him the excuse that I can't drive yet...

Reno: You never know..It could slip out..I'll move out of his sight yo! *Leans against Vincent.* Aare you ready? Do I need to change? We're just goin there right?

Vincent: I don't let things like that slip out...I'm ready to leave...And we're just going there and back...

Reno: Okay...Lets go yo! *Stands up and brushes off the crumbs.*

Vincent: *He stands up and takes Reno's hand as they begin to walk to the front door together*

Reno: *Holds on tightly to Vincent's hand as they walk, nuzzles his neck.* You..have enough money yo? I can find a job if I need to...Don't know what it's be thou...

Vincent: *He smirks.* I have plenty...and don't worry about getting a job...Because Rufus won't let Kadaj go for cheap...*He shudders.* It makes me sick that people are only price tags to him...

Reno: I..He..*Looks down.*He uused to be nice...That why I did it..Hhe was really nice at first yo...Bbut I found out it's just an act he ddoes to get his whores yo..

Vincent: I know...*He gently rubs Reno's shoulders.* I never told you how much I brought home on my trip to Berlin, did I?

Reno: Nno..Just that you'd never have to work again yo.. *Nuzzles closer to him.*

Vincent: Try twenty-five million...*He keeps rubbing Reno's shoulders.*

Reno: *His eyes go wide, looks up shocked at Vincent.* Nno way yo! I..How..Wow!

Vincent: I told you...*He softly kisses Reno's neck.* We can save Kadaj...and live lavish lives together...You and I.

Reno: Aand..get Conner? I..I think I have money..I haven't checked to see if boss froze my account yo... *Moans softly as they walk to the limo.*

Vincent: And get Conner...*Once they reach the limo outside, he opens the door for Reno.* And just incase something happens, I've been doing work from home...

Reno: I know..That's why I try not to disturb you when you're in your office yo! *Climbs into the limo and sits down.*

Vincent: *He seats himself next to Reno in the car and closes the door.* To Shinra please...*He rests his hand on Reno's knee.*

~At Shinra~

Vincent: Stay in here...And I'll be back soon...*He kisses Reno softly on the lips.*

Reno: Ookay..Be careful yo! *Kisses back, his hand still griping tightly to Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: I'll be careful...*He moves closer to Reno and takes his hand, leading it up his jacket so Reno's hand can feel the gun and holster concealed neatly inside his suit jacket.*

Reno: *His eyes go wide.* BBut..Rude will be there! Nno matter how upset I am at him I don't want him to die!

Vincent: I'll only use it if I have to...*He gives Reno another kiss.* Can you trust me?

Reno: I..I do..More then anyone yo! *Kisses Vincent lovingly.*

Vincent: You know I would never hurt one of your friends...Even if you're angry at them...*He softly kisses Reno again.* I'll be back...*He closes the door quickly and heads inside the Shinra building.*

Reno: Be careful yo... *Watches Vincent as he goes into the building, moves even closer to the door. Waiting for Vincent to come back out.*

Vincent: *He walks calmly inside, walking up to where Elena is sitting at the desk.* Hey, Elena...Is Rufus available?

Elena: Vincent! Hi! What are you doing here? *Stands up and whispers.* Is Reno okay?!

Vincent: Reno is fine. *He smiles faintly and leans closer to the desk. He whispers.* I'm here to free Kadaj...

Elena: Really?! *Looks with shock at Vincent, then smiles.* Thank you...He's really fallen for that guy...Hasn't been home since the day of the job! He's in there with Rude...

Vincent: Yes...I know it's none of my business, but is Kadaj happy? Has he said anything to you?

Elena: He called me yesterday and talked to me for two hours about Squall! I've never heard him so happy!

Vincent: Really? Have you met Squall before?

Elena: No, he never came in he just called! And yes, I have the texts he sent me last night of how Squall is hugging him in his sleep!

Vincent: Oh? Squall must have come out of his shell...I saw him at a party I took Reno to, and he was solitary and seemed like he hated people.

Elena: He always sounded like that on the phone...But *Smiles.* Who ca not fall for Kadaj's charm? Other them the assholes who sold him... *Glares at her desk*

Vincent: Well...he doesn't have to worry about that now...*He walks away from the desk to head down to Rufus's office. He knocks on the door.*

Rufus: Come in. *He says shortly, handing a paper to Rude to shred it.*

Vincent: *He carefully opens the door and walks up to Rufus's desk.* Hello, Mr. Shinra..

Rude: *Moves to shred the papers, glad he has his sunglasses on so they can't see his eyes go wide at the sight of Vincent.* (That's who Reno is with? He's hot even with the eye! No wonder he was so upset...)

Rufus: Mr. Valentine...What can I do for you?

Vincent: *He smiles faintly.* As you know...I love your prostitutes...and I was wondering if I could purchase one...At any price.

Rufus: Hmm...Which one do you wish to buy?I'm warning you...they don't come cheap...

Vincent: Can I have the inexperienced one...Kadaj? Like I said...Any price will do.

Rufus: Really now? ...That may take sometime..He's a special case...And he's pricey...one million...

Rude: (Wow! So much for that little guy?)

Vincent: One million then...And why is he a special case?

Rufus: I'd have to call my social service person...I will have to sign him over to you as his legal guardian....*Gives a cold smile.* He's only just turned 17...

Vincent: *His eyes grow wide, but he holds his tongue, trying to smile.* I do like young ones...*He tries desperately to keep his act up.*

Rufus: *His smile grows.* Yes...Kadaj is a beauty...If you don't mind waiting a little bit I will call so we can do the paperwork in less then an hour...

Vincent: I'll wait. He is a gem, and worth it...*He nods solemnly.* May I be excused for a moment, though?

Rufus: Of course...You get the money ready.. *Reaches for the phone to call.* Rude...Open the door for Mr. Valentine...

Rude: (These guys...How can he do this to Reno?) *Walks over and opens the door for Vincent, glaring at him from behide his glasses.*

Vincent: Thank you, sir...*He quietly walks out of the door and into the hallway.* (I have to tell Reno...)

Rufus: Follow him, Rude.... *Turns in his chair to talk to th person.*

Rude: No problem..*Walks out after Vincent, keeping a distance so Vincent doesn't know.* (If he's cheating of Reno with a 17 year old boy I'm going to the police...)

Vincent: *He hears footsteps behind him, but decides not to turn around because he would have to turn around completely since they're coming from his blind side. He walks faster, hoping to get to the limo before the person behind him gets outside.*

Rude: *Keeps following Vincent and sees him moving faster, slows down his steps.* (He knows.. I need to slow down, not make a sound.)

Vincent: *He walks faster as he sees the lobby and quickly exits the building, then walks quickly to the waiting limo. He opens the door and jumps in, closing the door behind him.* We have a problem...

Reno: *Jumps onto Vincent, holding him tightly.* WWhat happened? Is he asking for to much yo? DDid he try to hurt you?!

Vincent: *He breathes heavily, catching his breath from trying to outrun Rude.* Did you know that...Kadaj is only 17?

Reno: What?! *Looks at Vincent in shock.* Hhe...never told me his age...Fuck! Boss must of gotten to him! *Punches at the seat.* Damn it!

Vincent: I know...*He sighs in frustration.* Rufus is going to sign Kadaj over to me...And he wants one million...

Reno: Wwe have to take him! He can't stay there yo! PPlease! I..I'll pay you back some how! Please!

Vincent: You need to calm down...*He looks through the window.* Rufus sent that man to follow me...*He tilts his head towards Rude watching the limo from the glass dorrs.*

Reno: *Looks over, frowns.* That's Rude....Boss will want to know all about you...Mmaybe if we talk to him he won't tell everything to Rufus..He says he's sorry..This is what he can do for my forgiveness...

Vincent: *He stares into Reno's eyes.* If you trust him...I'll have to...*He opens the limo door and gets Rude's attention. He motions for Rude to come over.*

Rude: *Slowly walks over, stands next to the limo.* What..do you want?

Vincent: I...we need to talk to you...*He looks around before opening the limo door.* Can you get in?

Rude:....Fine.. *Gets in and looks in shock when he sees Reno.* Rreno?

Reno: *Looks up.* Hey Rude...Long time yo...

Vincent: *He sits inside the limo and closes the door.*

Rude: What is this? ...Have you come to kill me? I'm sorry, Reno...I wish I could ..*Stopped by Reno.*

Reno: Just shut up, Rude! I don't want to talk or think of that night yo! *Reaches out o grab Vincent's hand.* But...I know what you can do and I will forgive you and be your friend again...

Rude: What? I will do anything, Reno...

Vincent: *He holds on tight to Reno's hand.* We need you to keep quiet...I'm not buying Kadaj to use as a sex toy...I'm trying to free him.

Reno: Yeah, when you go back in and Boss asks tell him Vincent went to piss and smoke a cig yo!

Rude: *Sighs.* You know if he finds out this will cost me my job...But I can't stand the fact a young boy is being used...I promise I won't say a word...But you better smoke real fast so you have the smell on you... *Looks at Vincent.*

Vincent: *He nods and takes out his pack of designer cigarettes and lights one. He inhales it quickly as he takes out his check book, making it out to the Shinra Company for one million dollars.*

Reno: Thank you, Rude....You have saved Kadaj's life yo...

Rude: You're welcome..I better head back...Come when you are done with the check... *Opens the door and gets out, heading to the Shinra building.*

Vincent: *He quickly smokes the cigarette down to half as he finishes off the check and signs it.* I hope this works...

Reno: I know..Just sell it, Vinny...Pretend we're doing one of ours games yo! *Kisses Vincent.* You can do it , love...

Vincent: I know...*He takes the cigarette out of his mouth and softly kisses Reno back.* I'll be back...

Reno: I'll be here yo...Hurry up if you can... *Hugs Vincent before he opens the door for him.*

Vincent: I will...*He places the burning cigarette between his lips and exits the limo and quickly shuts the door. He finishes the cigarette before he reaches the door.*

Reno: ('daj...We're goin save you from Rufus...You deserve to be happy with Squall...) *Watches at Vincent walks in, biting his lip as he waits for him to come back.*

Vincent: *He walks past Rude and knocks on Rufus's office door.*

Rufus: Come in.

Vincent: *He walks in with a fake smile.* I made out the check.

Rufus: He is on his way..He should be here any minute...*Reaches his hand out.* Can I see the check?

Vincent: Of course...*He hands the check over to Rufus as he sits in the chair across from Rufus.*

Rufus: *Looks over the check, nods his head when it passes his inspection.* I have my papers if you want to look over them...He will bring yours..Bu I thought you would like to see them... *Hands over a folder.*

Vincent: Thank you...*He takes the folder, opens it and looks over the papers and nods his approval when they look legit.*

Rufus: *Leans back with a wicked smirk.* Care..to tell me what you plan to do with our sweet Kadaj?

Vincent: *He smirks when he thinks of something creative.* I'll chain him up in my attic...and fuck him hard everyday...He seems like he needs to be fucked hard.

Rufus: *His smirk grows as he feels himself getting aroused.* Mm..I knew we would get along, Mr. Valentine...He does need it...And he cries so beautifully when he's scared...

Vincent: *He licks his lips in nervousness.* You're right...And he's so innocent...*To combat his nerves, he leans forward on the desk, resting his chin in his palms.*

Rufus; He is..You should of seen him when I first took him.. He..*Cut off by a knock at he door.* Come in, Jim...

Jim: *He opens the door.* Yes, sir. You wanted to sign Kadaj over to this man?

Rufus: Yes, he is his *Smirks.* daddy now... *Turns to Vincent.* You may chose his last name...

Vincent: *He smirks slightly at Rufus.* He may keep his last name...

Rufus: Hmm...Interesting...I took away his last name...He was completely under my control..*Smirks.* It..was great.. I do it to all of my workers...

Vincent: Doesn't he use Strife as his last name on paper? I like that as his last name...

Rufus: Yes...His half brothers last name...He loves him... *Smirks.* Even told me his first wet dream was with him...I use that against him everyday...He cries when you tell him how sick and disgusting he is...

Vincent: *He nods in satisfaction.* Strife it is...

Jim: *He hands the papers to Vincent.* QAlright, then...Just sign your name on the lines, and Kadaj is yours.

Rufus: Vincent..If I may call you that...Have you seen my sweet Reno? He has seemed to run from me...

Vincent: *He takes the papers, then turns to face Rufus.* I haven't seen him. He ran from me too and seemed to be addicted to drugs.

Rufus: *Smirks.* He'll come back at sometime...He knows I own him..I have since he was 16.. He was already so good at sex... *Closes his eyes as he lets a wave a lust go though him.* Plus..I can control what he loves most... And he knows I'll make sure he never gets it back...

Vincent: *He signs all of the papers and hands them to Jim. Once Jim leaves the room, he turns to Rufus with a confused expression.* What do you mean that he'll never get what he loves back?

Rufus: My my..You're curious.. Why do you want to know?

Vincent: I am...I'd just like to know with whom I'm making deals with.

Rufus: He has a little brother, currently with a foster family who from what I hear is interested in adopting him...I can make sure Reno never see his brother again... *Smirks as he sit up and starts to go though papers.* He'll be back...I already took all of his money...

Vincent: *He holds back all the anger and rage in his body, on top of the urge of grabbing for his concealed gun.* I'm sure he will...(How the hell can I get out of this situation?) *He breathes heavily and pretends to feel a little warm as he unbuttons the top few buttons of his dress shirt.*

Rufus: Are you okay, Vincent? Did my talk get you hot? *Smirks at him before he goes back to work.* No matter...If you are done I have stuff to do...You know the way out...

Vincent: Yes, I'm fine...I'm done. Thank you, Rufus. *He nods in feigned thanks before he gets up from the chair and leaves Rufus's office. He closes the door behind him and sighs in relief, glad that he's out of that room.*

Rude: *Walk up and whispers to Vincent.* I won't say anything...Take good take of him... *Walks into Rufus's office.*

Vincent: *He finally gathers himself and makes his way to the limo outside, trying to fight the urge to vomit.*

Reno: *Sees Vincent coming and opens the door, moves away so he can get in.*

Vincent: *He sits next to Reno in the limo and closes the door.* Well...Kadaj is officially mine...

Reno: *Quickly climbs onto Vincent's lap, wanting to be close to him.* That's good..He's safe now! *Softly kisses Vincent.* All thanks to you...

Vincent: Yes...but Rufus told me that he took all of your money...

Reno: I..I kknew he would..Aall that..shit aand I have nothing...I..I sold myself for nothing yo... *Holds on tightly to Vincent.*

Vincent: No...you did it because you wanted to keep your family together...It wasn't for nothing; he deceived you with promises he would never keep...

Reno: I..was so dumb yo! I.. I let myself be fooled by his smile! *Holds on tighter to him, breathing in his scent.* I..I want to go home...Aand call 'daj...He needs the good news!

Vincent: It's alright...*He softly kisses Reno's lips.* You don't have to think about that man again. *He gently rubs Reno's chest.*

Reno: *Moans softly, arching at the rubs. Gasps when Vincent touches one of his rings.* Yyes...Just you yo...

Vincent: Yes...I want you to think of me 24/7...Because I can't stop thinking about how much I love you...*He softly kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mm..I do! All the time yo! Mm..please...I need you, Vinny! Make love to me in the limo! *Grinds against Vincent as he pushes his neck closer to Vincent, wanting him to mark him again.*

Vincent: Mm...You know I will, Reno...*He kisses Reno hard with passion and pushes him down onto the seat. He lays on top of Reno and continues to kiss him with heated passion.* I love you, Reno...*He says in between sweet, hot kisses.*

Reno: *moans into the kiss as he grinds up against Vincent, moving his hands untie and push his pants down, freeing his growing cock.* Ohh..Pplease love...Make me yours yo! *Looks with pleading eyes.* Love you...so much

Vincent: I love you too...but not so fast...I want to show you that I'm not just here for you because of the sex...*He softly kisses Reno's neck and breathes in his scent as his hands caress Reno's chest.* I love you...*He breathes against Reno's damp neck, then kisses it hard.*

Reno: NNhhgg..Bbut..I'm so hard for you yo! Pplease! I..I need your love! *Moans as Vincent rubs his chest, arches more into him as he tilts his neck over to give him more room.*

Vincent: I know...I'm hard too, but...*He keeps showering Reno in loving kisses.* I want to make sure you know how much I love you...

Reno: I..I know! I..*Tears come to his eyes as he grabs Vincent's head and pulls him up for a deep, loving kiss.*

Vincent: *He moans softly into the kiss, then begins to unbutton and unzip his pants, freeing his bulging cock.*

Reno: Mmm! *Moans into the kiss when he feels Vincent's cock rub against his own, grinds up against him as he kicks his pants off then wrapping his legs around Vincent.*

Vincent: I must say...I love fucking you in the back seat of my limo...*He smirks and licks Reno's lips as he slowly enters Reno's waiting ass.*

Reno: Ohhh...ggod!! *Moan sweetly as he's entered, clenching around to suck it in deeper.* I..llove it too! Pplease...mmore!

Vincent: Mm...yes. *He holds onto Reno's chest as he gradually begins to thrust. His cock drives itself slow, but hard into Reno's needy ass, teasing it.*

Reno: Nnnugg!!! Please Vvinny! *Whines as he tries to thrusts down onto Vincent's cock, wrapping his legs tighter around Vincent.* Don't tease!!! Sshow me..your love!

Vincent: You don't like it...when I thrust like this? *He thrusts into Reno as hard as he can, then withdraws before slamming into Reno again.*

Reno: Ahhhh!!! Yyesss!! Ohh..ggod yes!! *Cries out in pleasure as Vincent slams into his sweetspot, drags his nails down the back of Vincent's suit.*

Vincent: Mm...*He bites his lip as shocks of pleasure pulse through his body. His pace of thrusting picks up gradually, making each thrust grow in intensity.*

Reno: Yes..ffuck hard yo! AH! *Moans loudly as he thrashes under Vincent, to much pleasure running though his body. Grinds his dripping cock against Vincent.*

Vincent: *He drags his nails down Reno's chest, thrusting and grinding into Reno's ass.* Scream your pleasure for me...Mm...Oohh, Reno...

Reno: AH..Ah..Vvinny!!!! *Screams out as out his release, his back arching off the seat.*

Vincent: Mm...*He moans softly as he feels Reno's cum land on him then, releases into Reno's ass.*

Reno: *Moans as he feels Vincent cum inside him, falls back onto the seat and kisses Vincent lovingly between pants.* I..Love..you..

Vincent: *He kisses Reno's lips softly, then takes Reno's hands and kisses both of them.* I love you too...

Reno: Mm...think we got the driver hard yo? *Smiles softly at him, blushing light at the hand kisses.*

Vincent: *He looks forward in the direction the driver is seated.* Probably...

Reno: *Grins.* I love to do that yo!


	11. Chapter 11

~I can't believe I forgot this but we do not own any of the Final Fantasy people! And we get no money for this! Just fun!~

Reno: *Sits down on the couch and dial's Kadaj.* Hey, 'daj!

Kadaj: Hey, Re're!

Reno: You're free, my 'daj! You don't have to work for Rufus anymore yo!

Kadaj: What? Really! *He gasps.* Thank you. Re're!

Reno: Yep, we just got back from Shinra yo! And...'daj...Vinny is now your guardian till you turn 18...You are now Kadaj Strife yo...

Kadaj: *He falls silent for a moment.* I'm...sorry I didn't tell you my real age...

Reno: It's okay, 'daj ..I know Rufus threatened you...Just don't keep anything else from me, okay yo?

Kadaj: I know...Squally doesn't know my real age either...

Reno: You're...gonna have to tell him sometime yo...But I understand if you don't want to right now..But at somepoint you will, 'daj...

Kadaj: I will...*He hears Squall come in from his class.* I have to go, Re're!

Reno: Okay! You have fun yo! And call if you need anything! *Hangs up.*

Kadaj: Okay, Re're! *Hangs up and smiles at Squall, jumping up off the bed and walks to him.* Squally! How was class?!

Squall: It was alright...*He states plainly.*

Kadaj: That's good! Guess what?! *Shakes excitedly*

Squall: What? *He sets his books down on the table, then pulls out the chair to sit down. He swings his legs over and props his feet up on the table.*

Kadaj: *Smiles and sits down next to Squall, leaning his head against Squall's lap.* Mr. Vincent and Re're freed me for boss! I don't have to work for him anymore!!!

Squall: You don't have to go back?

Kadaj: Nope!! Only you get to fuck me from now on! *Smiles up at Squall.*

Squall: *He stares at the table, deep in thought.* (He only wants me?)

Kadaj: *Frowns.* Ddid I say something wrong? ...Ddo you wwant me to keep working tthere. Squally?

Squall: No...(Ugh...I hate being in public places...but I'll do it just this once) Can you wait here for a minute?

Kadaj: Um..okay! *Keeps sitting in his spot next to the chair.*

Squall: *He gets up from the chair and walks into the small bedroom and closes the door so he can get dressed.*

Kadaj: (I wonder what he's doing?) *Plays with his pants as he waits for Squall to return.*

Squall: *He pulls on his leather pants without wearing underwear, and pulls his white tank top over his head. He hooks his necklace on around his neck and grabs his leather jacket, then slides it on. Once his clothing is on, he opens the door, then unzips his boots and slides them on.*

Kadaj: *Looks up when he hears the door open, gasps lightly.* Ssqually! You look really hot!!!

Squall: Are you ready to leave? *He stands in the doorway of the bedroom.*

Kadaj: *Jumps up and goes to grab his bag.* We're going out? But you never go out!

Squall: We're going to someplace that I know won't be many people.

Kadaj: Okay! *slips his shoes on before he heads to the front door.* Let go, Squally!!

Squall: *He quietly begins to walk towards the door, then picks up his sword on the way out and attaches it to his belt. He waits for Kadaj to exit before he steps out and locks the door.*

Kadaj: You think we're going to get attacked? *Walks next to Squall, wishing he could hold Squall's hand but knows Squall doesn't like it.*

Squall: (I doubt it...) It's just a habit...*He leads the way down the hall and to the lobby of the school.*

Kadaj: Cool! I wish I had mine!I wouldn't have to keep using the schools when we train!

Squall: (What the hell am I thinking?) *He thinks to himself as he exits the school with Kadaj following closely.*

Kadaj: *Softly hums to himself as they walk.* Where are we going?

Squall: Somewhere to eat...*He looks back at Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Okay! I have money! You don't have to worry about getting me anything! *Smiles at Squall as he speeds up to move next to him.* (I wonder how long my money will last!)

Squall: Put your money away...You don't have a job.

Kadaj: Bbut...I don't want to make you pay for me...I..I'll find something...*Looks down.* (I have a last name now..I can!)

Squall: *He decides to end the subject on money as they walk on the road.* We're walking there. I hope you don't mind.

Kadaj: I don't mind!! I like to walk! *Smiles brightly at Squall, humming as he looks around outside.*

Squall: *He stares coldly at Kadaj, then looks forward as he walks.*

Kadaj: *Closes his eyes as his smile grows when he feels the sun come out and cover his face in his warmth.* (This is the best day!)

Squall: (Why do I like him?) *He keeps staring forward as he walks, trying his best to ignore Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Opens his eyes and walks out of the way a girl before he goes back to Squall's side.* How far is it?

Squall: Five more minutes. *He walks upright with his shoulders back, the sun shining from above making him look even stronger.*

Kadaj: Okay! *Smiles as he keeps looking at Squall, wanting to memorize how he looks right now.* (I'm going to draw this when we stop! He looks so sexy and strong!)

Squall: It's up there...*He points down the road at a small roadside bar.*

Kadaj: Ohhh! I've never been there before! (I've never been in a bar before!)

Squall: Their food is pretty good. *He says as they walk closer to the little bar.*

Kadaj: Okay! I trust you to pick a good place! *Blushes when he hears his stomach growls.*

Squall: *He walks calmly to the front door and reaches back and touches Kadaj's hand by accident.*

Kadaj: *Shivers at the touch, blushes as he walks in.* Tthank you, Squally!

Squall: *He looks back when he hears Kadaj's voice and realizes that he has touched Kadaj's hand, then quickly looks forward, so much in shock that he can't move his hand.* (This touch...it scares me.)

Kadaj: Are you okay? *Holds onto Squall's hand, moving it for to Squall's sword and lets go.* There..now it's not in the way!

Squall: I'm fine...*He walks forward to where they wait to be seated. a hostess walks towards them.* Two.

Hostess: Follow me! *Leads them to a table near the bar.* Is this okay?

Kadaj: It looks good to me!

Squall: *He nods and sits down quickly.*

Kadaj: *Sits down across from Squall and picks up the menu.* They have cheeseburgers!

Squall: Pick out what you want...*He looks down at the menu, deciding already what he wants to have.*

Kadaj: Hmm...I want a cheeseburger and onion rings! *Smiles as he sets the menu down and gets his sketchbook out and starts to sketch Squall.*

Squall: *He pushes the menu aside and waits for the waitress to come by.*

Kadaj: Do you know what you want, Squally? *Keeps looking down as he asks.*

Squall: I already know. *He takes in his surroundings when he notices a blonde man with a similar build to himself walk towards their table.*

Kadaj: What are you getting?

Squall: The ten ounce sirloin...*He locks eyes with the blonde man as the blonde man slowly walks closer to their table.*

Cloud: Kadaj. *He says in a stern voice to get Kadaj's attention.*

Kadaj: *Looks up and quickly turns at the voice, tears come to his eyes when he sees Cloud.* Nnisan!!! *Jumps up and runs over to him, hugging him tightly.* I..I've missed you, Nisan!

Cloud: *He wraps an arm around Kadaj while still starring at the attractive brunette man sitting at the table.* What are you doing here?

Kadaj: *Sniffs, as he looks up with a smile.* II'm having lunch with Squally!

Cloud: Why? *He keeps starring at Squall.*

Kadaj: Cause I'm hungry! And he's taking me out cause of the good new I think! I'm not working for Mr. Shinra anymore, Nisan!

Cloud: *He keeps starring at Squall.* (I can't trust him...And he looks older than Kadaj.)

Squall: What the hell is there to stare at? *He stares back at Cloud with his icy eyes.*

Kadaj: Huh? *Quickly looks from Squall to Cloud.* Wwhat's wrong? Why are you giving him the stare, Nisan?! He's been really nice to me! *Pouts.*

Cloud: I don't trust him.

Kadaj: Stop it, Nisan! Squally is really nice and takes good care of me! We've been training and he taught me some new moves!! I may beat you next time!!! *Smiles brightly at both of them.*

Squall: *He gets up from his seat to stand his ground.*

Cloud: *Moves Kadaj to stand behind him.* ....How old are you...? What have you been 'teaching' my brother?

Squall: I turned nineteen a few weeks ago...I've been teaching him what I've learned in my class everyday.

Kadaj: Nisan! Stop it! I'm okay! Squally is really nice to me! I'm safe! *Moves to try and go to Squall.*

Cloud: No..I still don't trust him...I don't like how he looks at you, Kadaj...

Squall: (I look at Kadaj in a certain way?) *He narrows his eyes at Cloud.* Kadaj can choose for himself.

Cloud: No, he can't! He's only just turned 17! I can have you arrested...

Kadaj: Nisan, No!!! Stop, please! *Tears come to his eyes as he looks peadingly at Cloud.*

Squall: *He shifts his eyes to Kadaj, then back to Cloud.* He didn't tell me.

Cloud: Didn't think to ask his age before you took him? I never want to see you near him again or I swear I will be the last person you ever see...

Kadaj: Nooo!!!! No, Nisan! PPlease! It's mmy fault! Ddon't take me from him, please!!! I..I love him, please, Nisan! *Tears fall as he beg Cloud.*

Squall: *His body grows tense at Kadaj's words.* (I have to get out of here...I feel like I'm suffocating.) *He begins to walk towards the door, not hesitating to look back.*

Kadaj: SSqually! *Runs after him, hitting Cloud when he tries to hold him back.* Pplease, don't go!! *Grabs onto Squall's arm.* Please, Squally!

Squall: I need fresh air. *He tugs his arm away from Kadaj and proceeds to the door.*

Kadaj: *Follows him out.* I I'm sorry, I ddidn't tell you! Bboss said if I told aanyone hhe..he wwould kill me! I..I Pplease! I..I wwas going to ttell you..

Squall: Really? *He turns around to face Kadaj and crosses his arms.*

Kadaj: YYeah...*Looks down.* I..I wwas going to ttonight...I..don't ssee the problem! YYou're just two years older then me!!

Cloud: The problem is you aren't legal, Kadaj...*Walks up, his lips busted from Kadaj's punch.*

Kadaj So! Yyou were younger then me when you first had sex. Nnisan! AAnd Ssquall is the only one who'd mmake it feel good!

Squall: (I'm more upset that he blatantly said that he loves me, and doesn't even know me well enough.) I'll just be on my way...

Kadaj: Ssqually! Please! Llet talk! Please, ddon't go! *Looks at Squall with tears falling down his face.*

Squall: *He exhales and sees the pain in Kadaj's eyes.* Fine...

Kadaj: *Turns to Cloud* Aand you shut up, Nnisan! You hhave no say! Mr. Vvincent is gguardain now and I kknow he's happy for me!

Cloud: But I'm older your brother...And you need to listen to me

Kadaj: Tthen...Why didn't you save me?! Wwhy did my ffirst time hhave to be ttaken from me!! *Cries as he sits down on the ground, holding his knees.*

Cloud: You know I had no control over that. I fought to make sure that you stayed safe.

Kadaj: Hhow was I safe?! He..he ttortured me! I..hhad to have ssex with gguys old enough to by mmy grandpa and yyour upset about him! *Points to Squall.* At least he mmade it feel good and never hurt me!

Cloud: Kadaj! *He stares at Kadaj with a stern expression.* We're leaving.

Squall: *He steps in front of Kadaj.* If you were his brother...You wouldn't force him to leave.

Kadaj: *Whimpers as he looks down, hating not listening to Cloud but wanting to stay with Squall* Nno..I..I'm sstaying with Ssquall, Nnisan...

Cloud: What have you done to poison his mind? Kadaj is impressionable, venerable, and naive... You're taking advantage of my brother!

Kadaj: No, he's not! *Stands up.* II'm not as dumb as you and our other Nisans think I am!! If anything wwhat you guys ddid poisoned my mind!! II was told if I told anyone my aage I would be killed! IIf I didn't do as hhe said I..I would bbe chained in the bbasement aand be used as the free company whore!

Cloud: *He begins to ball his fists up in anger; convinced that Squall is taking advantage of Kadaj. He pulls his arm back to strike Squall with a closed fist. He opens his eyes in shock at Squall who had fast enough reflexes to catch both of his fists.*

Squall: *His icy stare pierces Cloud from the other side of Cloud's fists. He quickly twists Cloud's arms, trips Cloud and pins him to the ground.*

Kadaj: *Goes over and Grabs Squall.* Ddon't..please! I..I may be mad at him bbut he's still my Nisan....Ccan we just go back to the dorm, please, Squall?

Squall: I'm not going to hurt him...*He takes his weight off of Cloud's chest.* just disarming him. *He gets back up from the ground and dusts off his jacket.*

Cloud: *He sits up and stares at Squall in shock and bewilderment.*

Kadaj: I..I still love you, Nisan...But your wrong...Squall hasn't brain washed me! If anything I have him! I get grunts and even soft moans from him! Pplease...stop it aand just be glad I'm happy!

Squall: *He turns back to Cloud.* And don't ever try to hurt me again...I'm not afraid to defend myself. *He walks off towards the school with his hands resting in his jacket pockets.*

Cloud: *He watches Kadaj follow Squall.* Just be careful, little brother...

Kadaj: I will! *Quickly grabs his sketch book and takes out the last picture he drew of Cloud and writes something down before he runs back.* Here, Nisan....It's my number..If you could, I would like my sword..I..I really want to show it to him! Byebye, nisan!!! *Turns and runs to catch up with Squall.*

Squall: *He sighs deeply as he hears Kadaj run up behind him.* He's your brother?

Kadaj: Yeah! Remember? I showed the picture! He had a different dad!

Squall: Yeah, I remember...He's not a brother that I would want to have.

Kadaj: He..he's usually not like that...I..I don't know what had him in such a mood! He was the only one wwho really spent time with me and wasn't mean...

Squall: He's acting like a scorned lover...

Kadaj: *Cocks his head.* I..don't think Nisan sees me that way?....But he's used to me always doing as he says! Aand only needing him, now I don't! I have friends!

Squall: *He looks forward and sees an alley.* (He'll probably follow me without question...) *He turns into the alley and leans against the damp, brick wall.*

Kadaj: Squally? Is this a short cut? *Follows Squall, looking around.*

Squall: *He grabs Kadaj's shoulders with his strong arms and pulls Kadaj against his body.* No...

Kadaj: *Shivers as he's pressed against Squall, blushes lightly as he starts to get aroused.* Yyou...want tto here?

Squall: I'm not much into public displays of affection...but no one is around. It's secluded...Unless you don't want to...

Kadaj: No! I do! I just wanted to make sure! *Smiles at Squall as he lightly starts to grind against Squall*

Squall: *His heart begins to race as feelings flood his head.* (Should I...kiss him? Is that what he wants?)

Kadaj: Are you okay? I can feel your heart going crazy! *Places his hand on Squall's chest.*

Squall: I'm fine...But...Why did you say that you loved me back there?

Kadaj: I..I thought if I did he wouldn't do anything!...I mean I like you, really like you..But I don't think I love you yet!

Squall: (So...he's taking what he said back...?) *He sighs, somewhat depressed. He stares at the ground.*

Kadaj: Ddid I say something wwrong?! I..I'm sorry! I..I do love you!. *Looks down.* Bbut...I thought yyou wwould ssend mme away...sso I made tthat up...

Squall: Are you going to make up your mind? *He snaps at Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Jumps and starts to shake.* I'm ssorry!!! I..I do llove you! I'm ssorry!

Squall: *He tries to calm himself, his heart racing faster at Kadaj's words.* You're not just saying that because I asked you to make up your mind?

Kadaj: *Sniffs.* Nno..Yyou stud up ffor me..Yyou llet me sstay with you and is nnice...I..I love you..You ddon't act like I'm dumb llike everyone else does...

Squall: (I feel like I'm cornered...and I can't escape...What the hell is wrong with me!) *He thinks to himself as his heart rate rises and he can hear his pulse in his ears.*

Kadaj: Squally! Ccalm down! I..I don't want aanything from you rright now! I..I'm fine with how things are! You don't have to love me back...Just don't send me away! *

Squall: *His pupils dilate and his arms curl instinctively to try and protect himself.* (What am I supposed to do? I don't know...I wish he would...kiss me.)

Kadaj: *Holds on tightly to Squall, rubs his back.* Squally! Calm down...(I don't know how to calm him down! Mr. Vincent kisses Re're to calm him down..) *Shyly kisses Squall.*

Squall: Wha...? *He at first fights Kadaj's kiss, then decides that it's useless to fight back and decides to just stand there and let Kadaj kiss him.*

Kadaj: *Gives another kiss before he pulls back.* I..wanted to calm you down..*Blushes.* Aand..I like kissing you...

Squall: *He licks his lips to savor the lingering taste of Kadaj's lips.* It's...alright...

Kadaj: Ccan..I do it again?

Squall: *He inhales softly, parting his lips, hoping that Kadaj will take that as a signal to kiss him again.*

Kadaj: *Licks his lips and decides he's going to go for it anyway and kisses Squall, softly licks at his lips.*

Squall: *He holds his breath as he feels Kadaj's lips press against his. He lets out a small moan.*

Kadaj: *Shudders at Squall's moan, licks harder at Squall's lips, wanting to deepen the kiss* (I love his moans! I want to hear more!)

Squall: *He shakingly rests his hands on Kadaj's shoulders, gradually deepening the kiss.* (What is this...Why am I so afraid...but it feels so good...)

Kadaj: *Moans as he slips his tongue inside Squall's mouth, loving the taste of Squall. Licks at Squall's tongue to get him to join.*

Squall: *His tongue reluctantly joins with Kadaj. His hands wander down Kadaj's shoulders and the sides of Kadaj's chest and hips.*

Kadaj: Mmm...*Closes his eyes in happiness as he leads Squall's tongue into his mouth, softly sucks on it as he begins to lightly grind again.*

Squall: *He softly sucks on Kadaj's tongue.* Kadaj...what are you doing to me? *He whispers lowly.*

Kadaj: Umm...I think making out with you? *Blushes as he returns to the kiss.*

Squall: I know what the physical part is...but what you make me feel is what's scaring me...

Kadaj: Oh..I..I don't know...Ddo you want me to stop? *Looks into Squall's eyes, praying he doesn't have to.*

Squall: No...*He slips his fingers through the belt loops on Kadaj's pants. He then hesitantly leans forward to kiss Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Good..I didn't want too! *Meets Squall's lips, kissing back with passion.*

Squall: *A few feeling overtakes his body and his body flushes with passion. He begins to feel his cock become hard and press against his leather pants.*

Kadaj: *Moans softly into the kiss asn he grinds against Squall, shivers as he feels Squall's hardness.*Mm..Yyou're hard! *Grinds harder as he goes back to kissing.*

Squall: *He shifts his legs when he encounters Kadaj's hardening member.* You are too...*He begins to unzip Kadaj's dark blue jeans.*

Kadaj: Ah! Ssqually! *Moans as he thrusts his groin against Squall's hand, reaches down. Wanting to unzips Squall's pants too.*

Squall: *He quickly removes Kadaj's pants and guides Kadaj to the ground. He takes Kadaj's hands and places them on the outer rim of his leather pants.*

Kadaj: I..Mmm..I want yyou to fuck mme, please! *Shivers as he's laid on the dirty ground of the alley, pulls at Squall's pants, trying to push them down.*

Squall: *He pulls his pants down the rest of the way, taking his smothered cock out. His hands firmly, but gently spread Kadaj's legs.* (He looks...so innocent.)

Kadaj: *Blushes lightly as he lets Squall spread his legs, looks to meet his eyes as he lightly pants from arousal.* Please, Squally!

Squall: *He leans over Kadaj, with his arms encircling Kadaj's face as he enters Kadaj's hot ass.*

Kadaj: AHhhh!!! *Cries out as he's entered, wraps his arms around Squall's strong back as he shudders at the feeling.*Ooh..Sso..full!

Squall: *He props himself up as he begins to thrust, then takes off his jacket before leaning forward on top of Kadaj again, thrusting into him hard.*

Kadaj: Ohh!!! Tthere! Again!!! *Moans loudly as his sweetspot is hit, moves his legs to move on top of Squall's as he clenches in pleasure.*

Squall: (His cries are...so sexy...) *He holds onto Kadaj's hips and moans softly as he thrusts as hard as he can into Kadaj's tight ass.*

Kadaj: Ahh! Ssqually! Ohhh..Sso..god!!!!!!*Moans as he tries to thrust against Squall's hold, tilts his head to the side as he lets out a long moan of pleasure. His eyes flutter at the feelings running though him.*

Squall: *He bites his bottom lip, trying to hold back a moan when he hears Kadaj's voice. Sweat glistens over his skin as his thrusts become more powerful.*

Kadaj: Ssqually! I..I'm cclose! Ah! Llittle more, please!!! *Thrusts up and grinds his cock against Squall's abs, soaking his shirt in precum.*

Squall: Yes...cum for me...Kadaj...*He calls out Kadaj's name in a deep voice, moaning softly as he feels Kadaj's cock soak his shirt.*

Kadaj: Ohh...SSquall!!!!!!!!!! *Screams out as he cums hard onto Squall's shirt, throwing his head back as his toes curl in pleasure.*

Squall: Mm...*He hisses in pleasure as he cums into Kadaj's ass. He collapses ontop of Kadaj, breathing heavily.* Shit...

Kadaj: (I got another sound! And a curse! He must of really liked it!) *Moans softly as he feels Squall cum inside him, wraps his arms tighter and Squall as he nuzzles him.* Tthat...was..great, Squally...

Squall: So were you...*He licks his lips with satisfaction. He exhales and decides to keep laying on top of Kadaj to catch his breath.*

Kadaj: *Blushes lightly.* I wwas?

Squall: *He nods quietly, still trying to catch his breath.*

Kadaj: *Giggles softly in happiness and nuzzles at Squall's neck again.* I took your breath away, Squally!

Squall: You did...*He says low in his chest, then begins to lift up from Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Shivers as Squall's warmth moves away, lets his arms go and lays them at his side. Wiggles a bit.* I think I'm laying on something yucky!

Squall: *He helps Kadaj sit up and holds him close to his chest so he can see what it is.* It's vomit...Here...*He quickly takes off Kadaj's shirt and hands Kadaj his leather jacket to wear.*

Kadaj: Ewwww!!!! I had really good sex on puke! *Blushes when Squall hands his him jacket and slips it one, plays with the fur around the collar.* Thanks you, Squally... (It smells like him!)

Squall: Let's head back, then...*He pulls out of Kadaj's ass slowly, then hepls Kadaj off of the ground. He holds Kadaj's shirt out at arm's length.* We'll wash this when we get back...

Kadaj: *Moans softly at the loss of Squall, tucks himself back in his pants and zips them up. Takes his soiled shirt.* Bleh! And I liked this shirt!

Squall: We'll wash it. *He pulls his leather pants back up and tucks himself back in as best as he can, still leaving a slight bulge.*

Kadaj: Okay! Do you want to eat something there? *Giggles and pokes at the bulge.*

Squall: Yes...(And he's provocative...without even realizing what he's doing.)

Kadaj: Yay! Cause I'm really hungry! *Smiles and walks back to the road to head back, limping a bit from his hard pounding.*

Squall: (I was too hard on him...I know because I've taken it before...) *He keeps looking back as they walk to check if Kadaj is able to keep up with him.*

Kadaj: I'm coming, Squally! *Giggles as he moves faster to keep up with Squall.* I was just fucked really good!

Squall: *He looks forward and walks without looking back, satisfied that he can hear Kadaj's footsteps behind him.*

Kadaj: (I'm glad he's okay with my age! He is right? I'll ask him when we get back!) *Starts to hum to himself as they walk, nuzzles his face against the fur.*

Squall: You always hum, don't you? *He rests a hand on his hip as he walks.*

Kadaj: *Blushes lightly.* I..like too...Ddo you not like it? *Looks down.* I..I can stop...I had to wwhen Loz was around I ccan for you too..

Squall: I don't care...*He states plainly.* Do what you want.

Kadaj: Okay..*Goes back to humming as he walks, looking at the sky.* (It's getting cloudy...It was so nice and clear a few minutes ago!)

Squall: It's going to rain...*He looks up at the sky.* (One of the other things I love...swords and rain storms...)

Kadaj: Can we watch it? Oh! Or sit out in it! I like to run in the rain!

Squall: I usually lay in the grass and stare up at the sky...

Kadaj: Can I join you? *Nuzzles the fur again, breathing in the scent of Squall.*

Squall: I don't care...*He stops walking on the side of the road as he feels small droplets of rain hit his arms.*

Kadaj: *Looks up and smiles.* It's starting! I love how it smells when it rains!

Squall: *He finds a patch of grass on the side of the road large enough for the both of them to lay down. He sits down, lays back in the moist grass, and closes his eyes.*

Kadaj: *Lays down next to Squall, looking up at the sky.* Ow...*Pouts when a rain drop lands in his eye, closes them and rubs it.*

Squall: *He stares up at the darkening sky, blinks, then sees Kadaj leaning over him.*

Kadaj: I..I...can I kiss you again? Please, just one aand I'll leave you alone!

Squall: *He nods, still somewhat confused at why Kadaj has feelings for him.*

Kadaj: *Leans down and gives him a sweet kiss before he smiles.* Thank you..*Lays back down next to Squall, humming softly.*

Squall: *He rolls to his side and watches Kadaj, then looks up at the sky when the rain picks up.*

Kadaj: Hmmm...It's raining harder! *Tries to open his eyes again, but cries out as the water hits his eyes again. Pouts.*

Squall: When it picks up like this, I usually close my eyes...and lay down to let the water hit me.

Kadaj: I'm not used to laying down in it, I can keep my eyes up! I like to watch it...But it does feel good! *Opens his mouth and catches a few drops.* And it tastes good too!

Squall: *He slowly leans down and licks his lips in anticipation just before he plants a kiss on Kadaj's lips.*

Kadaj: Mm! *Opens his eyes in shock at the kiss, smiles as he kisses back. Moves his hand to run his fingers though Squall's soaked hair.*

Squall: (I've never had someone run their fingers through my hair...) Kadaj...*He leans in for another kiss.*

Kadaj: Mmm...Yes? *Moans softly into the kiss, keeps running his fingers though Squall's hair, loving the feeling of it.*

Squall: What...is it that you do to me? *He lays gently on top of Kadaj with his arms propping him up, his lips only moments away from going into another kiss.*

Kadaj: I..I don't know...But I hope it never goes away.. *Licks at Squall's lips, wanting to taste him again.*

Squall: I don't want it to end...*He whispers in his sexy, dark voice before pulling Kadaj into another kiss.*

Kadaj: *Shudders in arousal at Squall's voice. Kisses his passionately*

Squall: I've never...kissed in the rain before...*He brushes aside Kadaj's damp hair.*

Kadaj: *Blushes as he shyly looks up.* Hhave you..yyou know...in the rrain?

Squall: No...*He rests his arms in the wet, muddy grass forming around them.*

Kadaj: Do..Do you want tto? *He asks, forgetting they're where people can see.*

Squall: *He looks around, but the road is deserted, then looks back at Kadaj.* We can...

Kadaj: *Blushes as he kisses Squall again, wrapping his legs around Squall's waist to pull him closer to his groin.*

Squall: Do you want to ride me? *He whispers, then kisses Kadaj again.*

Kadaj: Yessss! *Holds on tight to Squall as he rolls them over so he's on top of Squall, grinding his ass against Squall's cock as he keeps kissing him.*

Squall: (He's so enthusiastic...) *He rolls his hips to meet with Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Mmm! *Moans into the kiss, moves his hand to unbutton his pants and gives one last kiss before he gets up to move his pants down to his thighs and moves to do the same to Squall.* You're pushing against your pants!

Squall: *He licks his lips as Kadaj frees his cock.* And...you're going to fix it.

Kadaj: Yep! *Giggles.* With my ass! *Hovers over Squall's cock, reaches down to steady Squall's cock as he slowly sits down on it. Moaning as he's stretched again, glad the rain lubed it up.* Ssquall!

Squall: *He lets a small moan escape as Kadaj seats himself on his cock. He bites his lips then begins to thrust up as he rolls his hips.*

Kadaj: Ahhh! Squally! *Places his hands on Squall's chest as he starts to ride him hard, meeting his thrusts as he moans.* Ohh..sshit!

Squall: *He holds onto Kadaj's hips firmly with his strong arms, then slams Kadaj's body down on top of his cock.*

Kadaj: AHhhhh!!! Tto...deep! *Cries out as he slammed down hard on Squall's cock, grinds down as he tries to fight Squall's hands so he can keep moving.* Mmore..Please!

Squall: (His cries are so sweet...) *He holds on tight to Kadaj's hips, slamming him down hard onto his cock.*

Kadaj: Ohhh..soo..good! Ssquall!! I..Ohh!! *Moans loudly as he circles his hips as Squall moves him, his body shaking in pleasure as Squall slams him down, hitting his prostate.* AHhhhh!!!

Squall: Do you know how sexy you are? *He grabs on tight to Kadaj's hips, slams his body down onto his cock, and holds Kadaj in place as he moves his hips to grind his cock inside Kadaj's ass.*

Kadaj: *His whole body blushes at Squall's words, tries to talk but all that come out are moans and cries, moves a hand to stroke his dripping cock.*

Squall: (He's blushing...) *He makes Kadaj lean forward slightly as his hands migrate to just above Kadaj's ass. He gives Kadaj's ass a squeeze then uses his hands to make Kadaj's ass bounce on his cock.*

Kadaj: I..I..AHhhhhhhh!!! *Screams as he suddenly cums on Squall's shirt again, throwing his head back as he cries out his pleasure, his tears of pleasure hidden under the rain drops.*

Squall: *Feeling Kadaj cum on him again, he fills Kadaj's ass to the brim with his seed.* Mm...Kadaj...

Kadaj: *Moans softly as his ass is filled again with Squall's seed, shivers as he feels a few drops slip out. Lays down onto of Squall as he pants.* Ssqually..I'm..full!

Squall: *He lays there quietly, letting his pleasure wash over him. He breathes deeply, enjoying the scent of their lovemaking and rainwater.*

Kadaj: *Shivers as he starts to get cold, but not wanting to move from his place on Squall. Nuzzles at Squall's neck as he licks up a few raindrops.*

Squall: *He rests an arm over Kadaj's back and stares up at the stormy sky.* (Is this how it should be?)

Kadaj: *Smiles as he feels Squall's arm, nuzzles again before he closes his eyes.* (I don't want to move! I want to say like this forever!) *Blushes when his stomach growls, begging for food.*

Squall: *He hears Kadaj's stomach cry in hunger.* Let's get going...

Kadaj: Ookay...*Keeps blushes as he sits up, slowly stands up. Moans softly as Squall's cock leaves him, some cum follows it before he clenches hard. Pulls his pants back up before buttoning them.* We're going to need a bath!

Squall: I'm sure...*He looks down at his mud soaked and cum covered tank top.* I'm going to need to wash this shirt too...*He stands up and pulls his leather pants up.*

Kadaj: *Looks down at his jeans and pouts.* All my clothes are dirty..I'm going to be naked! *Pulls the jacket closer around him, starting to feel cold.*

Squall: *He walks over to Kadaj and rests his arm around Kadaj's shoulders.* We're almost there...It won't be long. *He begins to walk with Kadaj beside him.*

Kadaj: *Blushes lightly, moves closer to Squall.* Okay! *Limps a bit more then before as they walk, shyly lays his head on Squall's shoulder.*

Squall: *He walks awkwardly, not used to being touched in a loving way.* Move your head once we reach the school.

Kadaj: I will..Don't worry, Squally! (He's letting me! I just have to move when we get there!) *Smiles as he softly hums happily.*

Squall: *He nods.* I'm not allowed to display affection of any kind at school, we're not even supposed to be having sex in my dorm...

Kadaj: Ohh!! That's why Zell was so worried! I..I'm sorry if I'm getting you in trouble...* Looks down and plays his his bag.* (I wondered if everything in my bag is ruined now?)

Squall: Don't worry about it...We're fine as long as they don't catch us in bed together.

Kadaj: I can sleep on the floor! Oor..I guess...I can go to Elena's... (I wonder if I should move my stuff to Mr. Vincent's?)

Squall: You don't have to sleep on the floor.

Kadaj: But I don't want to get you in trouble, Squally! *Sees the school coming up and moves his head, tries to hide his limp.*

Squall: I don't care...

Kadaj: *Giggles as they walk inside the school, getting stares from everyone.* We must look like hell, Squally!

Squall: *He stares at a few people coldly as a sign to fuck off.*

Kadaj: Ohh! Squally looks scary! *Giggles softly as they walk.*

Squall: *He walks in a huff past people who can't keep their eyes off of them and walks straight to where the dorms are.*

Kadaj: *Stands next to the door to Squall's dorm, when it's unlocked he walks in and takes off the jacket and moves to take off his pants.*

Squall: I don't have a washer in here...So put your dirty clothes in the kitchen sink. *He quickly takes off his tank top and tosses it into the sink.*

Kadaj: Okay! *Pulls his pants off and blushes when he sees alot of Squall's cum escapes, reaches back and feels his cooling on his ass. Quickly walks over to the sink to put them in there.*

Squall: Don't forget your shirt...*He says as he takes off his shoes and tosses his pants onto the bed.*

Kadaj: *Looks around and frowns, walks over to where he set his bag down and opens it.* Awww!!! I must of left it in the grass! And I liked that shirt!

Squall: Borrow one of mine once we get cleaned up. *He walks across the room naked and into the bathroom.*

Kadaj: Okay! Thank you, Squally! *Takes his stuff out of the bag, smiles when his phone still work. Decides he'll check everything else after he gets clean he goes to the bathroom too. Shudders as he lets out a softly moan at the sight of Squall bent over to turn the water on, blushes hard.*

Squall: *He turns around when he hears Kadaj behind him. He then turns his attention to the running water again.* The water is ready.

Kadaj: Do you want me to wait till your done?

Squall: No. *He stands up and quickly steps into the shower.*

Kadaj: Okay! *Hops in after Squall, pouts when Squall's larger form blocks most of the water.* (Oh well! At least he's letting me in!)

Squall: *He steps to the side to make room for Kadaj to rinse off.*

Kadaj: *Smiles as he closes his eyes and lets the hot water hit him, humming softly in happiness as he scrubs at his body,*

Squall: *He runs his hands through his sweat and mud encrusted hair and leans forward to let the water hit his back.*

Kadaj: *Moves down to wash his thigh and ass, moaning softly as he rubs over his swollen opening.*

Squall: *He turns when he hears Kadaj's voice.* Tell me when I get too rough.

Kadaj: *Opens his eyes and smiles at Squall.* Don't worry! It's okay! I..I've had worse...*Blushes.* Plus I like it when you do!

Squall: *He nods and places a small amount of shampoo to his palms and quickly washes his hair, letting the suds drip slowly down his back, shoulders and chest.*

Kadaj: *Shudders at the sight, quickly grabs the shampoo to wash his own hair.* (He looks so sexy! I'm going to have to draw this too! I hope my sketch book isn't soaked!)

Squall: *Once the shampoo is rinsed from his hair, he uses the remaining suds on his body to wash himself.*

Kadaj: *Rinses the shampoo and looks for body wash, sees none.* (Oh well! I'm clean enough!) *Stands under the water, loving how it feels.*

Squall: *He leans his head back into the warm water.* (The water feels really good...)

Kadaj: *After a few minutes decides he's done and gets out, reaches for a towel and starts to dry himself off.*

Squall: Kadaj...*He calls for Kadaj over the sound of the running water.*

Kadaj: Yeah, Squally? *Walks back over to the shower.*

Squall: What you said at the bar and the alley is true...right?

Kadaj: Yeah! I wouldn't lie to you! I do love you...But i understand if you don't love me, it's okay!

Squall: (Why does he keep pouring out his emotions even when he's unsure of how I feel? Hell...I don't even know how I feel...) I know...

Kadaj: I'll llet you finish! *Finishes drying off and hangs up the towel before he walks out to find a t-shirt.*

Squall: *A few moments later, he turns off the water and steps out while Kadaj is still drying off. He grabs his own towel and begins to dry his hair and face.*

Kadaj: *Looks though Squall's closet and finds the biggest tshirt, pulls it on and giggles when it just covers his butt.* (I don't have to wear pants now!)

Squall: *He walks up behind Kadaj to his closet and finds a pair of clean boxers to wear and slips them on, not bothering to wear anything else He then walks over to the kitchen sink and fills the basin that contains the clothing with cool water.*

Kadaj: *Shivers when he feels Squall behind him, blushes and goes to his bag and grabs his sketch book, gasps when he feels it soaked.* No! *Opens is up to check the damage and the first drawing tares in half. Tears come to his eyes.*

Squall: *He looks over when he hears Kadaj upset and notices his wet sketchbook.* I should have some blank pieces of paper tucked in my books...

Kadaj: *Sniffs and hugs it to himself.* Mmother gave it tto me...It's all I hhave from her!

Squall: (God damn it...Please don't cry...) *He pours a small amount of dish soap into the basin and begins to hand wash the clothing.*

Kadaj: *Looks around and finds an air vent, moves over to it and sets his book on it.* (There it should dry soon!) *Goes back to his bag and sniffs as he finishes cleaning it out*

Squall: (That's one thing that I can't take...crying.) *He sighs as he continues to wash the clothing.* (He has grown stronger since I first met him, though..)

Kadaj: There! it's empty! *Picks it up and goes hang it from the shower, walks back and looks though Squall book and pulls out a few slips of paper. Gets his pencil and eraser from the floor and starts to draw Squall in the shower.*

Squall: *He lifts up Kadaj's jeans and removes them, satisfied that they look and smell clean. He lays them out over the kitchen table to dry, then he checks on his tank top.* (It's still dirty on the back.) *He sighs and adds another squirt of dish soap directly onto the back of his tank top and dunks it into the water.*

Kadaj: *Sees Squall is using the table and takes his papers and Squall's book and heads to the bed, lays down on it and starts to draw again. Humming to himself.*

Squall: Sorry...I barely have any room in this place. *He continues to scrub and rinse his white tank top.*

Kadaj: *Smiles and looks up.* It's okay! I like drawing on the bed!

Squall: *He pulls his tank top out of the water, sees that it's clean and shakes the excess water from it before laying it on the table next to Kadaj's jeans. He walks into the bedroom and lays down. He watches Kadaj draw.* (He's drawing me...)

Kadaj: *Blushes when he notices Squall is watching.* IIs..it okay? I..I can draw something else!

Squall: I don't care...*He crosses his legs on the bed and shifts his weight.* (He's drawing me naked...)

Kadaj: *Moves over as much as he can so Squall has more room on the tiny bed, quickly looks up to make sure he's doing Squall chest right.* (He looks so sexy! I haven't done naked drawing in a while!)

Squall: Have you ever thought of drawing us having sex? *He states blatantly while staring up at the ceiling.*

Kadaj: *Blushes hard as he hand freezes.* I..I hhaven't tried ddrawing that before....I can after I finish this one if you want!

Squall: It's up to you...*He says as he fluffs the pillow under his head and turns to his side, facing Kadaj.*

Kadaj: I'll try..How do you want it? What position? *Goes back to finish up this drawing.*

Squall: It's your drawing...Use something we did today for ideas.

Kadaj: *Blushes and quickly finishes his drawing.* (It's a bit rough...But okay!) *Sets it down and grabs another piece and set it on the book.* (Hmm...How about me riding him in the rain!) *Blushes as he turns ti paper to the side and starts to draw.*

Squall: (He looks so innocent when he blushes...) *He closes his eyes and his body reacts by placing his hand in the middle of Kadaj's back.*

Kadaj: *Shivers when he feels Squall's warm hand on his back, finishes drawing Squall's out line and starts on his.* (I hate drawing myself!)

Squall: *As he begins to feel tired, his hand slowly falls down Kadaj's back.*

Kadaj: *Bites back a moan as he feels Squall's hand getting close to his ass, tries to ignore it and keeps drawing*

Squall: Mm...*He mumbles as his tired body relaxes on the bed and he begins to fall asleep.*

~An hour later~

Kadaj: (Finally! I'm done! It looks really good! Oh! I need a rain drop here!) *Quickly puts in the rain drop and smiles at it.* Squally! I'm done!

Squall: *He shifts in his sleep when he hears Kadaj try to get his attention. He opens his eyes.*

Kadaj: Oh! I'm sorry! You can go back to sleep! *Turns back to his drawing as his stomach growls loudly, pouts at the pain of hunger*

Squall: *He sits up, realizing that he has dozed off and never made something for Kadaj to eat.*

Kadaj: Ddo you want to see it? *Looks up shyly, shy about showing his work.*

Squall: Yes. *He runs a hand through his hair, then lets his hair fall back in his face.*

Kadaj: *Gets up onto his knees and hands the drawing over to Squall, blushing as he does.*

Squall: *He looks carefully at the drawing Kadaj made of them having sex in the rain, the drawing taking him back to that moment, giving him a semi hard-on.*

Kadaj: *Blushes as he looks up.* Ddo you like it? It took me so long cause I hate drawing myself!

Squall: I like it...*He leans forward and uses the drawing to cover his semi hard-on.*

Kadaj: Really?! I'm glad!!! *Smiles brightly at Squall, almost glowing in happiness.*

Squall: You draw well...*He takes one last look at the drawing before handing it back to Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Giggles.* Mother said I'm the best in the family! None of my Nisans can draw! I..I can draw anything you want! *Takes the drawing and sets it on the bed.*

Squall: *He nods.* Let's eat first. *He states plainly as he stands up from the bed.*

Kadaj: Yay! I'm really hungry! *Hops off the bed, making the shirt go up and show off all his goods to Squall.* What are we going to have?

Squall: Probably some steaks...

Kadaj: Mmm!!! I like steak! *Gets up to check on his sketch book. Bends over, forgetting he doesn't have boxers on*

Squall: *His eyes can't help but to follow Kadaj's body. He then quickly regains his composure and walks into the kitchen to get the steaks from the fridge to cook them.*

Kadaj: (It's still damp, I'll turn it over!) *Turns it over before he stand up and walks over to the table and sits down, winces slightly.*

Squall: *He starts the fire on the stove and puts the steaks on.*

Kadaj: *Hums as he watches Squall.* I like mine medium rare, please!

Squall: *He nods as he turns the steaks over and jostles them in the pan.*

Kadaj: Do you want me to set the table?

Squall: Don't worry about it...I only have paper plates

Kadaj: Oh..okay! *Starts to hum again as he kicks his legs, looks down at the table.* Um..Squall?

Squall: Yes? *He flips the steaks again.*

Kadaj: Yyou...ddon't care about my age, right? It doesn't upsset you? *Keeps staring at the table as he holds onto the side of the chair.*

Squall: I knew you were young when I first saw you...but I don't care.

Kadaj: *Looks up and smiles brightly at Squall* I'm glad! How old did you think I was?

Squall: I wasn't sure. *He takes a knife and fork to cut the steaks to check them, once he checks the steaks, he turns off the fire and takes out the paper plates.*

Kadaj: Mmm! It smells good!!! Um..Ddo you have ketchup?

Squall: It's in the refrigerator...*He places the steaks on the paper plates.*

Kadaj: Thanks! *Gets up and goes to the fridge and grabs the ketchup before going back to the table.*

Squall: *He moves the clothing out of the way and sets the paper plates on the table along with forks and knives. He then goes to the refrigerator and takes out the bottle of barbeque sauce. He takes the bottle to the table and sits down.*

Kadaj: Thank you, Squally! *Takes his fork and knife and starts to cut up his steak, humming as he does.*

Squall: *He nods blankly and takes the bottle of barbeque sauce and squirts a mountain of it over his steak.*

Kadaj: *Finishes cutting it up, grabs the ketchup and squirts it on the plate. Spears a piece on with his fork and dips it in the ketchup, makes sure every part is covered before he pops it in his mouth.* Mmmm!!!

Squall: *He cuts off small pieces and dips them in the mound of sauce on top of the steak.*

Kadaj: *Happily hums as he eats, kicking his legs under the table.* (I love this!)

Squall: *He quickly, but quietly eats his meal, dipping each piece of meat into the barbeque sauce before he eats it.*

Kadaj: *Quickly finishes his meal and wipes his mouth off before he gets up to throw the plate away and puts the silver wear in the sink.* Do you need anything, Squally?

Squall: *He chews and swallows his last piece of steak.* No.

Kadaj: Okay! *Goes back to the bed and lays down on his stomach, grabbing an piece of paper and taps on it with his eraser.* (Hmm...What to draw?)

Squall: *He throws his plate away and tosses the silver wear into the sink.* (I need to work out...) *He walks to his bedroom where Kadaj is and picks up twenty five pound weights he left on the floor from yesterday.*

Kadaj: *Looks up at Squall, blushes when he sees Squall picking up the weights.* (He gets me so hard when he works out! I must not watch!) *Looks back at the paper and decides to draw his sword.*

Squall: *He exhales and begins to punch the air with the weights in his hands. He continues this for a few minutes until his arms become tired. He then sits in the chair across from the bed, rests his arms for a few moments, then begins to perform bicep curls.*

Kadaj: *Bites his lips as he tries not to look at Squall, shyly looks over and shudders at the sight, his cock goes hard. Unknowingly begins to rubs his groin against the bed as he draws, his mind into drawing but his body wanting release.*

Squall: *He gets up from the chair and leans his body against the wall. He slowly moves his body down the wall until he's in a sitting position with his back against the wall and his legs supporting him against the wall. the weights still in his hands. He begins to sweat heavily from his body struggling to keep up.* (I'm very out of practice...)

Kadaj: *Grinds harder against the bed at the sight of Squall's sweat soaked body, lets out a muffled moan as he stops drawing.* (I..I need to cum!)

Squall: *He breathes out as he lets go of the weights, making a loud thud on the ground. His body slides down the wall in exhaustion, then he hears Kadaj's voice and looks over to find a very horny, blushing Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Keeps staring at he bed as he keeps grinding his dripping cock against the bed, his shirt riding up to expose his ass as he lets out another muffled moan. Blushes hard when he feels Squall's eyes on him, to shy to look up.*

Squall: I turn you on that much? *He wipes the sweat from his brow and leans his head back against the wall.*

Kadaj: Yyesss...I..I llove seeing yyou..all..sweaty!!!! *Cries out as he cums onto the bed, his hips rock against it as he rides his high. After a minute he goes limp as he pants for air, his whole body blushing red.*

Squall: *His eyes grow wide as he watches Kadaj cum onto his bed.* (I didn't even touch him...)

Kadaj: *Shyly looks over at Squall before quickly turning back to the bed, to embassies to look at Squall.* (I hope he isn't mad...I can clean his blanket!)

Squall: You should have said something sooner...*He says with his head back against the wall and his eyes closed.*

Kadaj: Yyou were working out....I I didn't want to bug you...II can clean your blanket for you!

Squall: *He shakes his head with it propped up against the wall.* No...it's fine.

Kadaj: *Sits up, blushes when his sees the wet spot on the blanket.* Do you want something to drink? You should drink after working out!

Squall: I...guess...(Why is he offering me something to drink?)

Kadaj: *Hops up off the bed and walks to the kitchen area to grab a glass, fills it up with cold water before he walks over to Squall and hands it to him.* Here you go, Squally!

Squall: *He stares at the glass for a few moments, not completely sure how to accept Kadaj's kindness. He takes the glass and drinks from it.*

Kadaj: *Smiles at his before he goes back to the bed to draw.* (I'm almost done with my sword....I can draw Nisan's next!!)

Squall: *He sits against the wall while he drinks the water Kadaj gave him. He licks the droplets of water from his lips.*

Kadaj: *Hums as he kicks his legs in the air, starting on Cloud's sword.* (I hope Nisan brings my sword soon!)

Squall: *Once he finishes the glass, he takes it to the kitchen and walks back and sits on the foot end of the bed.*

Kadaj: *Moves over so Squall has more room.* Here's what my sword looks like! *Points to his.*

Squall: *He looks over Kadaj's shoulder at the drawing.* I see...

Kadaj: I'm doing Nisan's now! *Goes back to working on Cloud's sword.*

Squall: *He nods and looks over Kadaj's shoulder to watch him draw again.*

Kadaj: *Hums as he finishes Cloud's sword, decides to start on Yazoo's gun. Sticking the tip of his tongue out as he concentrates*

Squall: *He sees Kadaj's tongue peeking out from his lips, then an urge comes over his body. He swiftly leans in and kisses Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Jumps at the kiss, shocked at first be then starts to kiss back. Licks at Squall's lips.* (That was sudden! I like it!)

Squall: *He pulls back from the kiss, making it quick and sweet.* (He was asking for it...)

Kadaj: *Whines softly when Squall pulls back, pouting.* I like your kisses!

Squall: Your lips looked ready...*He stares at Kadaj's supple, soft lips.*

Kadaj: Tthey're..still ready...*Blushes.*

Squall: *He keeps staring at Kadaj's waiting lips, and before he realizes what he's doing, his body is leaning in for another kiss.*

Kadaj: Mmm...*Smiles brightly into the kiss, moans softly.* (I love when he kisses me!)

Squall: (What now?) *He sighs into the kiss and accidently places his hand on Kadaj's back, thinking that Kadaj's back is the bed.*

Kadaj: *Arches his back at Squall's touch, starts to softly suck on Squall's bottom lip.*

Squall: *He quickly removes his hand from Kadaj's back, surprised at the movement underneath his hand. He stares into Kadaj's eyes with his icy blue eyes, then leans in for another kiss, his body getting deep into the kiss.*

Kadaj: *Shivers as Squall looks into his eyes, opens his mouth for Squall.* (His eyes...they're so cold but make me feel so warm!)

Squall: *His hand wanders across Kadaj's body to the end of Kadaj's shirt, slowly lifting it up to expose his ass as he continues to kiss Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Mmm! *Moans softly as he lightly wiggles his ass, licks at Squall's tongue.*

Squall: You're still horny...Am I right, Kadaj?

Kadaj: *Blushes.* YYeah...I..I can gget hard alot!

Squall: It will take me awhile to get hard again...*He begins to pull down his boxers.* Suck me until I get hard.

Kadaj: Of course, Squally! I like to suck you! *Smiles brightly as he leans over and grabs Squall's soft cock, stroking it as he takes the head in his mouth, bathing it with his tongue.*

Squall: *He holds onto the base of his cock so Kadaj can suck it freely.* (I'm still not used to having sex that often...) *He quickly begins to get hard from the attention Kadaj is giving to his hardening cock.*

Kadaj: *Grins as he feels Squall start to grow, takes more in his mouth as he starts to suck hard. Starts to hum around it as he bobs his head.*

Squall: *He grunts softly and bites his lips at the pleasure Kadaj is giving to his growing cock. It jumps inside Kadaj's mouth.* I'm almost ready...

Kadaj: (I got a grunt! Yay! He is! It's starting to hit my throat!.) *Relaxes before he quickly deepthroats him, not giving his throat a chance to fight it.*

Squall: Are you ready for me to fuck you, now? *He begins to thrust into Kadaj's mouth, hitting the back of his throat.*

Kadaj: *Tears come to his eyes as Squall fucks his mouth, not used it being this hard. Shakes his head yes.* MMmhhh!

Squall: Bend over.

~Mwuhhhhahahahahahahahaha!!! We're evil!~


	12. Chapter 12

Angeal: Oooohhhhh..Ppuppy! There! Ah! *Moans loudly in pleasure as he grabs onto Zack's ass, pushing him in deeper.*

Zack: Mm...Daddy...*He leans the car seat back so he can fuck Angeal as hard as he can. He pulls on Angeal's hair as leverage for his thrusts.*

Angeal: Ffuck! I..Shit! *Thrusts up against Zack, rubbing his condom covered cock against him.* Cclose!

Zack: You're so sexy when you beg and moan, daddy...*He stares passionately into Angeal's eyes as he holds Angeal's hips down, thrusting hard.*

Angeal: Zack!!!!! *Cries out as he cums hard, filling the condom up. Clenches tightly around Zack as he arches off the seat.*

Zack: Mm! *He cums once he feels Angeal reach his climax. He pants as he comes down and licks Angeal's face.* Do you think...mom heard us?

Angeal: Her room is on the other side of the house, puppy...I think we're safe...Plus the car would of blocked...most of our sounds.. *Breathes heavily as he leans up to give Zack a sweet kiss.*

Zack: *He melts into Angeal's kiss and whispers.* I love you dad...

Angeal: I love you too, my puppy...*Softly sucks on Zack's lower lip before he pulls away and looks down to take off the condom, making sure no cum leaks out.*

Zack: Next time...I want you to cum all over me...When mom isn't home...

Angeal: I will..I hate using these things too...But we can't take any chances, pup... *Ties the end of it and puts it in the little trash bag in his car.*

Zack: I know...Mom is leaving later today...And I want your cum all over me, daddy.

Angeal: I will, puppy...I promise...*Softly kisses him again.* We should go in..But first we need to comb from the glove compartment..I know I have sex hair now...

Zack: *He smiles and licks Angeal's lips before he grabs the comb from the glove compartment so Angeal can comb out his hair.*

Angeal: *Takes it and chuckles.* I'm going to have to sit up, Zack...

Zack: Why...I like you right here...*He teases and plays with the folds in Angeal's shirt.*

Angeal: I know...But I'm laying on the part I need to comb, pup...*Smiles at Zack, remembering when Zack would do this when he was little.*

Zack: Fine...*He playfully rolls his eyes and lifts far enough off of Angeal so he can comb his hair.*

Angeal: Thank you, pup... *Lifts himself up and start to comb out his hair.*

Zack: I wish you could leave your hair as it is...It's really sexy...

Angeal: Me too...But sadly your Mother knows what sex hair looks like...*Finishes his hair and hands the comb back to Zack.* You ready?

Zack: Ready...*He says as he pulls out of Angeal's ass and tucks himself back into his black jeans.*

Angeal: *Moans softly as Zack pulls out, clenches hard to keep the cum inside as he pulls his pants up and zips them.* Lets go...

Zack: *He smiles at Angeal and opens the car door, then helps Angeal out by offering his hand.*

Angeal: I'm not that old you know...*Takes Zack hand and gets out, straightens his suit out and makes sure it's perfect before he heads to the door connected to the house.*

Zack: *He closes the car door and whispers as he gets closer to the house.* I'm not allowed to help my lover?

Angeal: *Smiles at Zack.* I was teasing, puppy...*Opens the door and walks in, slipping his shoes off.*

Zack: *He looks around to make sure his mom is nowhere close, then teasingly slaps Angeal's ass.*

Angeal: *Bites his lips as a bit of cum escapes from the slap.* Zackary! Don't do that when...you know...

Zack: I thought you liked it...*He winks, then remains silent when he hears his mom coming.*

Danielle: Hey you two! *She says in a cheerful voice as she greets Zack and Angeal.* I have some good news!

Angeal: Hello, Danielle...What is it? *Walks in further, slipping his suit jacket off.*

Danielle: I'm pregnant! Zack is going to have a little brother or sister!

Zack: *He stares, surprised at his mom.* I...am?

Angeal: *Smiles, happy about having another child.* That's great, Dani! Have you set up your first doctor's appointment?

Danielle: I'm going tomorrow, and I still have errands to run today. *She smiles.* I should get going, now. *She turns to Zack.* Behave now. *She warns Zack, still being overprotective of him.*

Zack: Yeah, mom. *A small, but devious grin spreads across his face.*

Angeal: What time? *Sees Zack's grin and his cock twitches.*

Danielle: I'm going out with my friends right now, so I will be a few hours, and I'm leaving tomorrow at 10 am.

Angeal: Do you wish for me to come?

Danielle: No...not unless you want to!

Angeal: I would like to if that is alright...(I will be there for this child too...)

Danielle: Alright! Well, I'm going to be off! *She gives Angeal a quick kiss on the lips, then gives Zack a kiss on the cheek before she heads out the door.*

Angeal: *Stands in shock at the kiss, not used to her kissing him goodbye since the first 5 years of marriage.*

Zack: *He glares at his mom, but she doesn't seem to notice.* (Dad is mine...)

Danielle: Bye! *She waves and leaves the house.*

Angeal: *Finally able to move he heads for his room, wanting to get out of his clothes and into something comfortably.*

Zack: *He decides to be playful and chases after Angeal. Once he sees Angeal in his bedroom, he knocks Angeal onto the bed, smirking.*

Angeal: *Grunts as he hits the bed, blushes when more cum escapes, making a sound.* Ppuppy...I was just a in another room...

Zack: Too bad...*He spreads Angeal's body out and begins to grind hard against him.* I told you...that I wanted you to cum on me once mom left.

Angeal: Mm...Puppy..You know you need to give me a bit of time...I can't get hard as fast as you can... *Thrusts up against Zack.*

Zack: *He licks Angeal's mouth.* Mm...too bad daddy...*He remembers Angeal's weakness and begins to kiss and suck on Angeal's earlobes.*

Angeal: Ddamn it! *Moans in pleasure as Zack licks and sucks on his ears, his cock getting hard as fast as it can.*

Zack: God...do you know how sexy you are? *He lightly nips Angeal's earlobes and smirks.* "I can't get hard fast." Bullshit...

Angeal: Iit's true...It..hhurts a bit when I do to soon...*Moans at the nips, grinding up hard against Zack.*

Zack: Oh...*He teases as he roughly rubs Angeal's hardening cock.*

Angeal: Yes...*Bites his lip as he groans, wraps his arms tightly around Zack.* Ffuck, puppy!

Zack: What was that, daddy? *He begins to rub the head of Angeal's cock with his thumb.*

Angeal: Ppuppy!! *Moans loudly as he thrusts up.*

Zack: You can moan my name all you want...but that doesn't tell me what you want me to do...So, I'll give you choices...Do you want me to fuck you hard with my cock, suck on you until you cum all over my face, or lick your dirty little ass hole...Take your pick...*He teases Angeal while rubbing his cock.*

Angeal: Ahhhhh!...Ass! Llick...my ddirty ass, puppy!!!*Quickly spreads his legs.*

Zack: Mm...good choice...*He licks his lips as he goes down on Angeal and softly begins to lick Angeal's entrance.*

Angeal: OHhhh...Yesss!!! Hharder, lick harder pup! *Moans loudly as he clenches against Zack's tongue, squeezing out the last bit of Zack's cum.*

Zack: Mm...Tell me when you're ready to cum, daddy...*He softly nips at Angeal's clenching entrance before he licks and sucks on it roughly.*

Angeal: AHh..Stick..iit in..Llick me from the inside, puppy! *Moans as he pushes down, shoving more of his ass in Zack's face.*

Zack: *He quickly inserts two fingers into Angeal's tight ass, scissoring it open and fits his tongue between. He laps his tongue against Angeal's insides.*

Angeal: Yessss!!!!!! *Moans loudly in pleasure as he reaches down to stroke himself.* Ffuck puppy! Soo..ffuckin good!....Sshit I'm close!

Zack: *He gives Angeal's ass a few more licks, then removes his tongue and fingers. He moves to straddle Angeal and help him stroke his cock.* Now...cum on me like you promised, daddy...

Angeal: Puppy!!!! *Moans out as he cums hard onto Zack's chest and stomach, throwing his head back in pleasure.*

Zack: Mm...*He moans softly as he feels Angeal's hot cum splash on him. He stares lovingly at Angeal.* Now...It's your turn...*He unzips his black jeans and pulls them down. He moves up, closer to Angeal's face.* Suck on me, daddy...

Angeal: Such a demanding puppy... *Leans his head up and takes the head of Zack's cock, sucking hard on it.*

Zack: Mm...that's right...suck on my cock, daddy...*He shallowly begins to thrust into Angeal's mouth.*

Angeal: *Moves his hands to behind Zack and pushes him closer, taking more of Zack's cock in his mouth. Sucks hard as he licks around the head of Zack's cock.*

Zack: Mm...Do you like that, daddy? *He moans as he feels Angeal's tongue graze the tip of his cock, making it drip.* Aahh...*He begins to sweat and his eyes roll back in pleasure.*

Angeal: Mmmm!*Moans at the taste, licks at the slit of Zack's cock as he pushes Zack closer. Deepthroating him.*

Zack: Yes...daddy. Make me cum in your dirty mouth...*He begins to thrust into Angeal's mouth.*

Angeal: *Bobs his head faster as he sucks hard on Zack's dripping cock, lightly scraps his teeth at the glands under the head of Zack's cock.*

Zack: Aahh...daddy...*He moans as he cums into Angeal's mouth, his hips thrusting forward.*

Angeal: *Moans softly as his mouth is filled with Zack's cum, greedily swallows all of it. Licking Zack's cock clean.*

Zack: *He moans as he watches Angeal swallow all of his cum.* Did you like that, daddy?

Angeal: *Gives one last suck before he lets Zack's cock fall out.* I love tasting you, puppy...You're the best... *Smiles up at Zack.*

Zack: Now I know where I got my genes for being a cum whore from...*He smiles and teases.*

Angeal: *Chuckles, softly rubs Zack's back.* You get everything from me, Zack...Now...I really need some time before I can go again...It does hurt a little when I get hard to quick...

Zack: Alright...fine. *He rolls off of Angeal's body and lays next to him.* Can you hold me without getting a painful erection? *He teases, smiling at Angeal.*

Angeal: Yes...And just cause your 18 doesn't mean I can't ground your ass, pup...*Pulls Zack closer and holds onto him tight, kisses his forehead.* I love you, my puppy...

Zack: I love you too...*He snuggles close to Angeal.* And...what would you ground me for?

Angeal: Teasing your daddy... *Closes his eyes as he begins to softly rub Zack's back, loving the feeling of having Zack so close.*

Zack: Can I ground you for teasing me? *He nuzzles onto Angeal's shoulder.*

Angeal: Nope, I'm the father...Only dads can ground, puppy...*Turns his head and kisses Zack's forehead again.*

Zack: *He smirks and snuggles closer to Angeal.* I'm the seme...

Angeal: Doesn't matter...*Holds Zack tighter, keeps rubbing his back.* You don't have to wake up early...I can come by and get you after the doctors...

Zack : Okay...*He lays an arm across Angeal's chest.*

Angeal: Are you excited? You're going to be a big brother...

Zack: I guess...*He plays with the blankets.*

Angeal: I always wanted a little brother or sister...*Looks over at Zack.* Zack...Talk to me, puppy...

Zack: I'm scared that mom is going to steal you away from me...

Angeal: Zackary..Don't worry...I only want you, my puppy...*Hugs him closer.* I don't know why she's being so loving now...Must be the hormones..

Zack: But...You're mine, no matter what!

Angeal: Yes, puppy...I'm yours...But I will have to spend a bit of time with her...She's carrying my child...

Zack: *He sighs.* (She wouldn't be if you hadn't slept with her in the first place!)

Angeal: Hey...*Tilts Zack's head up.* I only want you in my bed...I only moan for you...

Zack: But...you don't know how much it hurts me! I pay more attention to you than mom ever will!

Angeal: I know..I don't love her anymore Zack...The only reason will be near her now is cause of the baby...I'm not going to ignore it cause I messed up and slept with her...It's not the babies fault...

Zack: No, it's not...Maybe I never should have told you how I felt...It hurts too much.

Angeal: Zackary..Please..I'm sorry...You don't know how much it kills me to see you hurt...I..would rather kill myself then hurt you...Please...*Feels his eyes tear up as he holds on tighter to Zack, his arms turning into a vice grip around him.*

Zack: *He hisses in slight pain as Angeal squeezes him hard.* I don't think you understand what I'm going through...I feel like a third wheel...

Angeal: I..I don't know what you want me to do, puppy...I've been doing my best the past few weeks...You..you don't want me to divorce her so she'll be in the house...Please, tell me what you want! *Releases his hold on Zack, feeling lower them dirt for hurting him.* I..I'm sorry..

Zack: I want you to tell me how much you love me...and show me. I love you and it hurts so much that I wish I wasn't your son! I want you to be my lover...

Angeal: *Tears fall as he kisses Zack's face.* I..I love you puppy..I llove you more then anything..I.I would die for you! I..I'm sorry I hurt you..I..I'm sorry I..I ruined your llife by being yyour father...If..If you want i will tell your Mother aabout us tonight! Sshe can't have me put in jail..You're 18..(But..I will lose the child in her...But I can't stand him hurt anymore...)

Zack: *He remains quiet for a few moments.* No...If she knows, I'll never be able to see you again...*He holds Angeal tight and begins to shake.*

Angeal: No..She can't do that...You are an adult..and everything is in mine name...You can chose who you want to be with...*Rubs Zack's back.* Don't cry, puppy...I love you.. *Covers Zack's face in kisses.*

Zack: What if she does something to you? Dad...I wouldn't be able to handle losing you...

Angeal: What can she do to me pup? I have enough money to live comfortably...I can defend myself...I will do anything to stop you from hurting...Just say the word, Zack...

Zack: Love me...*He holds on tight to Angeal.*

Angeal: Always…*Lovingly kisses Zack, running his hands down Zack's back. Softly rubs his ass.*

Zack: *He snuggles close to Angeal, feeling comfort from his touches.*

Angeal: I love you..so much Zack...You're the only thing in my world...*Kisses and licks Zack's jaw line, massages Zack's plump ass.*

Zack: Are you sure, daddy? You're not just saying that? *He kisses Angeal's chest.*

Angeal: Look into my eyes...See if I'm lying, Zackary...*Tilts Zack's face up and meets his eyes, looking at him with love.*

Zack: It doesn't look like you are...*He softly kisses Angeal.*

Angeal: Cause I'm not...You are the most important thing in my life, Zack...The only thing I am proud of..*Kisses bac.* I'll not go to the doctors...I will say something came up at work...We can go to your favorite place for lunch...

Zack: Okay...but can we just stay here together tomorrow?

Angeal: Mmm...I have enough sick days saved up I could...*Smirks.* I'll use some of my tricks I would when I was young to fool your mother into thinking I'm sick...

Zack: Like what? *He leans over and gives Angeal a kiss.*

Angeal: Put a heating pad on my face, gets it all red and sweat...Looks like I have a fever...Pretend I'm puking...The usually...

Zack: And I'm assuming that you want me to take care of you?

Angeal: Of course...*Smiles and kisses Zack, yawns softly.*

Zack: You're tired already? *He teases Angeal.*

Angeal: I woke up an hour before you, pup...I just need a half hour nap... *Closes his eyes and hold Zack closer to him.*

Zack: *He smirks and covers both himself and Angeal with the blankets.* (He won't be asleep for long.)

Angeal: Mm..Thank you, puppy...*His breathing slowly evens out as he falls asleep.*

Zack: *He smirks and slips underneath the covers. He waits until Angeal is sound asleep before he softly grasps Angeal's cock in his hand to stroke it.*

Angeal: Mmm..* Moans softly in his sleep, turns to his side.*

Zack: Mm...perfect...*He moves down the bed and slowly takes Angeal's cock into his mouth, bathing it with his saliva.*

Angeal: Mm..puppy...*Moans as he begins to thrust into the warmth, dreaming about Zack blowing him.*

Zack: *He moans softly around Angeal's cock, stroking him as he licks and sucks his glands.*

Angeal: *Moans as he thrusts harder, a fine layer of sweat covers his body as his eyes roll under the lids.*

Zack: *He whispers.* Mm...Let me taste your cum, daddy...*He moves his hand down to Angeal's balls as he deep throats Angeal.*

Angeal: Ahhhhhh! *Moans loudly in his sleep as he cums, his hips thrust till he's empty. Licks his lips as he nuzzles his face deeper into the pillow, going into a deep sleep.*

Zack: Mm...*He swallows every bit of Angeal's sweet cum, then softly licks the head of Angeal's cock and kisses it.* You taste so good daddy...

Angeal: Mm... *Begins to snore, turns onto his belly. Unknowingly smashing Zack under him.*

Zack: Mm! Dad! You're on top of my head.

Angeal: *Curls one knee up, letting one out as he snuggles his body deeper into the bed*

Zack: *He bursts out laughing, his voice partially muffled by the bed.*

Angeal: Nngg..Puppy? *Groans out, being woken up by Zack's laughter.*

Zack: You're on top of me! And you ripped ass!

Angeal: Oh..*Rolls over onto his back, letting Zack free.* You have 'ripped ass' on me before, puppy...

Zack: *He keeps laughing and moves up closer to Angeal's head.* I just find it hilarious that you did it after I gave you head.

Angeal: So it wasn't a dream...*Smiles as he pulls Zack up the rest of the way.* Would you have rather me do it while you were sucking me?

Zack: Hell no! *He smiles.* Did you like your first blow job?

Angeal: (That wasn't my first...But I won't tell him that...) I did...But now I have to use the restroom, pup.. *Gives him a kiss before he sits up.*

Zack: Okay. *He smiles* When you're done, will you come back to lay with me?

Angeal: You know I will, puppy...But I better go unless you want me to 'rip' more...*Smirks and gets up, heading for his bathroom to do his business.*

Zack: Mm hmm...*He rolls over and cuddles in the blankets, imagining that he's holding Angeal.*

Angeal: (I don't want to keep hurting him...But..I'm going to have to spend some time with Dani..I want the child to know my voice like Zack did..But I don't want her to have sex with her again...Maybe puppy can give me some more ideas..) *Finishes up and washing his hands before he walks back to his room, smiles as Zack cuddling his blanket. Climbs in behind him, pulling Zack to his chest.* I'm back puppy...

Zack: Good...I missed you...*He turns around and nuzzles Angeal's chest.*

Angeal: I missed you too...I should be good for a few hours..*Kisses Zack's head, holding his closer against his fit chest.*

Zack: *He smirks.* I really loved sucking you...You taste really good...

Angeal: You are welcome to anytime, puppy...I'm glad you like it...

Zack: *He laughs softly.* It was so good that you thought it was a dream...

Angeal: It would not be the first time I had a dream like that...And..I know you have had dreams like it. *Smiles and kisses him.*

Zack: You're right...I can't help how sexy you are…

Angeal: And you get all your sexiness from me, pup...*Rubs Zack's back again.* Are you ready for collage? I believe you and your Mother got everything for the dorm?

Zack: Yeah...I guess I'm ready. *He laughs.* I can't wait to start teaching once I get my degree in Sexual Education!

Angeal: *Lets out a full hearty laugh.* You will be very good at it, puppy...You know, your Mother thinks your getting a degree to become a phis. ed teacher...

Zack: Yeah, whatever! You'll be jealous...

Angeal: I will...Being at the dorms...Tons of sexy young men and women around you...I know what happens there...

Zack: Not just that...If I were to become a gym teacher, I'll have tons of fit boy's asses to stare at. *He winks.*

Angeal: *Chuckles.* Yes...You'll know how I felt...Seeing your tight ass every day and not being able to do anything....*Moves his hand down to grope Zack.*

Zack: Mm...How do you know that I won't do anything?

Angeal: Cause...I know you are better then that, Zack...You won't use a boy's trust for you against him...*Smiles and nips at his nose.* That is how I raised you...

Zack: You did...But what if they hit on me first? *He teases Angeal and licks his lips.*

Angeal: They are young boys...They will hit on anything that moves...or doesn't move...

Zack: You're just jealous...*He sticks his tongue out, then leans in for a kiss.*

Angeal: No..You're the only cute ass I need Zack...Just you....

Zack: I just thought that I would tease you...*He gives Angeal a kiss.* Will you visit me in my dorm?

Angeal: You know I will...When ever you want..But do you want your old man coming over all the time? Won't that....'cramp your style?'

Zack: No...as long as you don't bitch at me when I drink. *He winks.*

Angeal: You still aren't old enough...But I remember what it's like and I won't bitch...As long as you don't go overboard and miss classes, pup...Remember, I'm paying for it...

Zack: I know...*He laughs softly.* It's almost like you're my sugar daddy!

Angeal: Oh god, Zackary...*Lets his head fall against Zack, chuckles.*

Zack: It's true! *He laughs along with Angeal.* You're sexy, pay for my school and anything else I need, and you're an amazing lover...

Angeal: Yes, but it sound so dirty when you say that...And I do all that cause I love you and want you to have the best I can give you...

Zack: I know...sugar daddy. *He smirks and licks Angeal's lips.*

Angeal: That sounds...so wrong, puppy... *Kisses Zack, groping him harder.*

Zack: Mm...You love it...Slap my ass sugar daddy...

Angeal: You're being bad, puppy...*Slaps Zack's ass hard, his hand tingling from the hit.*

Zack: Mmm! *He moans as Angeal slaps him hard.* I'm a good boy, daddy!

Angeal: Mm..You're a bad boy, baby...*Slaps him again, letting a bit of his hand his Zack's balls*

Zack: Ahh! Daddy...What did I do? *He begins to get hard from Angeal slapping his ass.*

Angeal: I saw you watching me, puppy...How dare you watch your daddy...*Keeps slapping Zack's ass, wanting to make it red.*

Zack: What are you talking about, sugar daddy? Mm...

Angeal: You..watches me taking a shower...You thought I wouldn't notice, but I see everything...*Spreads one of Zack's cheeks and slaps him hard in between.*

Zack: Mm...I promise that I'll be good! But...you're just so sexy, daddy...

Angeal: Mm..How do I know you will? *Slaps Zack's ass hard five times nonstop, getting hard as he see it turn red.* You know...I hated spanking you when you were little..But seeing your ass so red..Turns me on so much, puppy..

Zack: Ahh...You're being an abusive daddy...*He says in a sexy, seductive voice.*

Angeal: And you love it, baby...Look how hard your cock it, it's dripping... *Runs a finger over Zack's opening.* Your ass is clenching so hard...

Zack: It's because it wants you, baby...Ahh...*He moans softly as Angeal touches his dripping cock.* You make me so horny, sugar daddy...

Angeal: Mmm...Tell me what it want, puppy...Tell daddy what to do...*Starts to stroke Zack's cock.*

Zack: Mm...Can you fuck me, sugar daddy? I want it hard in my ass...

Angeal: Mm...You bet puppy...*Reaches for the lube he keeps under his pillow and cover his fingers with it, slipping one into Zack's tight ass.* It's so tight...

Zack: Mm...oh yes...*He clenches around Angeal's fingers, trying to pull them in further.*

Angeal: Is it that needed? How about this? *Quickly enters two other fingers, thrusting them in hard. Making sure to miss Zack's prostate, wanting to hear him beg.*

Zack: Yes! Ohh...daddy...*He moves his hips, trying to make Angeal hit his prostate.*

Angeal: I think your ready, puppy... *Takes out his fingers and grabs the lube to slick up his hard cock before he grabs one of Zack's legs and lifts it up and slowly enters Zack's opening. Moaning at he tightness.* Ohhh..Fuck...

Zack: Ahhh! Daddy! *He moans and looks down as Angeal's cock enters him.* You're so good...

Angeal: Ohh! Ppuppy...So..tight! *Moans as he pulls out, only keeping the head in before he thrusts back in hard, his hand tighten his hold on Zack's thigh as he keeps thrusting in hard.*

Zack: Ohhh...Mm...Daddy...I love you...*He clenches hard around Angeal's cock.* Fuck me harder!

Angeal: Mm..I ..love you...so fucking much! Ohh..Ddon't clench! *Bites his lip, as he thrusts harder into Zack, moaning as he feels Zack clench.* (He shouldn't be able to be this tight!)

Zack: But, you feel so good, daddy! Ahh! *He moans in pleasure and throws back his head and can't help but to clench hard around Angeal's cock.* Daddy!

Angeal: Puppy! *Moans at the beautiful sight that is Zack, thrusts faster into him as he reaches down to stroke Zack's dripping cock.* Ffuck...I want to taste you, puppy...Cum in my hand so I can lick it off!

Zack: Ohh...daddy. Make me cum hard. AHH! *He moans loudly as he feels his climax draw near.* Mm...

Angeal: Yes, puppy..Cum, cum for your daddy! *Wildly thrusts into Zack, hitting Zack sweetspot hard. Digs his thumb nail into the slit of Zack's cock.*

Zack: Daddy! *He cums hard into Angeal's hand and arm, moaning loudly.* Mm...

Angeal: Puppy! *Moans loudly as he cums hard into Zack's tight, clenching ass. His hips pumping in his seed.* Ohhh puppy...

Zack: Oh...I love it when you cum in me, daddy...*He clenches his ass to keep Angeal's cum inside of him.*

Angeal: I do too...It feels amazing, puppy... *Gives a thrust as Zack clenches around him, lets go of his leg as he softly kisses him.*

Zack: Mm...*He kisses Angeal back.* I love you so much, daddy...

Angeal: I love you more then my life, Zack... *Kisses him, softly rubbing Zack's side.*

Zack: Do you like it when I call you daddy? *He shivers at Angeal's loving touch.*

Angeal: I do...You haven't called me it in years...I thought you grew out of it..I was sad the day you stopped....*Smiles as Zack's shivers, keeps running his hand down Zack's side.*

Zack: Oh...But...Is it alright if I call you by your name once in awhile? *He brushes his fingers across Angeal's lips.*

Angeal: Yes..You can call me what ever you want, puppy...*Smirks as he opens his mouth to take Zack's fingers in.*

Zack: Mm...Angeal...*He calls Angeal's name in a sexy, loving tone.*

Angeal: *Shudders as he hears Zack say his name, gives a hard suck before he lets them go.* Yes...Zackary?

Zack: You're beautiful, Angeal...*He says in an even sexier tone as he caresses Angeal's face.*

Angeal: Zzack....*Shudders, holding on tightly to Zack.* To soon...Pplease, puppy...I need time, love...

Zack: I'm not allowed to tell you how beautiful you are, daddy? *He slowly pulls Angeal down into a kiss.*

Angeal: *Blushes lightly.* You can...But not in such a sinful voice, puppy...*Kisses back, sucking on Zack's lower lip.*

Zack: *He smirks and begins to call Angeal's name in a sexy, singing voice.* Angeal...Angeal, Angeal.

Angeal: Puppy! *Gives a hard thrust into Zack, hisses.* I mean it...Don't...*Says in a stern voice.*

Zack; *He holds back from moaning and bites his lip.* Why? *He says in a teasing voice.*

Angeal: I need some time..You know it hurts me...*Looks at Zack with serious eyes.*

Zack: *He sighs.* I know! *He remains quiet for a few moments.* I can't help that I still have raging hormones and want it all the time.

Angeal: I know puppy...I wish I could be like you..*Chuckles softly.* You didn't get my problem luckily...

Zack: Maybe it's time to take the little blue pill...*He laughs softly and winks.*

Angeal: *Laughs.* Do you want me to try them? I can get hard...It just hurts if I do to soon...

Zack: Only if you want! *He laughs softly.* I just love teasing you.

Angeal: I..can try one for you...But I don't really think I need them....

Zack: *He licks Angeal's lips.* Like I said...only if you want...

Angeal: Let me think about it, puppy...*Smiles and licks back.* We haven't had dinner yet...What do you want?

Zack: Well...If I could, I would say that I wanted you. *He smirks.*

Angeal: *Chuckles.* You've already had me plenty today, puppy..I meant real food...I think we have some pizzas here...

Zack: Pizza sounds good...*His smirk grows.* If it's served on your naked body...

Angeal: Zackary! *Blushes as he pulls out of Zack and gets up to get his favorite pair of sweatpants.*

Zack: What! *He exclaims as Angeal gets dressed.*

Angeal: You are to much, puppy...*Decides not to put a shirt on and grabs another pair of pants for Zack.* Here you go, puppy...

Zack: Thanks, daddy! *He slips the pants on while still laying on the bed. He snickers.* Sugar daddy...

Angeal: You're welcome, puppy..Now lets go eat.. *Reaches his arm out for Zack.*

Zack: *He takes Angeal's hand and stands up off of the bed. He wraps his arms around Angeal's waist from behind.* I wish you were edible...*He licks the back of Angeal's neck and runs past Angeal and out the bedroom door.*

Angeal: Puppy! *Runs after Zack, chasing him into the kitchen and pins him to the counter.* You are a bad, bad puppy...

Zack: Hey! *He smirks.* Did I get you worked up again, my Angeal? *He playfully struggles against Angeal's hold.*

Angeal: No...But you were a bad puppy..So I'm not going to let you have one of my beers...I was planning on giving you one.. *Lets go of Zack and walks over to the huge refrigerator.*

Zack: Heh...whatever! *An evil grin overcomes his face.* Then I won't let you have my cock...*He crosses his arms with a devious grin.*

Angeal: I've gone without sex for years...I can wait, puppy...*Takes a pizza out and goes to preheat the oven.* Plus..I can just drink..I know you can't help but fuck me when I'm drunk, pup...

Zack: Whatever you say, sugar daddy...I know you can't live without me...

Angeal: Plus...I can always just stop giving you money...I won't be your sugar daddy anymore...*Smirks as he leans against the counter.*

Zack: It's fine with me...*He smirks and bends over the counter in front of Angeal.*

Angeal: *Spanks Zack hard.* Such a bad puppy...Be good and I'll give you three beers... *Puts the pizza in the oven.*

Zack: I am good...You know just how good I am, daddy. *He winks.*

Angeal: *Shakes his head and walks to the living room, goes to the couch and flops down. Grabs the paper.*

Zack: *He smirks and opens the refrigerator door and takes out one of Angeal's beers, then he follows Angeal into the living room and sits next to him on the couch.*

Angeal: *Feels Zack sit down and takes the beer from him, opens it and takes a sip* Thank you, puppy...

Zack: That wasn't for you! *He grabs the beer back from Angeal and begins to drink it down.*

Angeal: Who bought it? *Turns the page, smiles and knocks the beer from Zack's hand, sending it to the floor.*

Zack: *He looks at the spilled beer on the ground with sadness.* Why did you do that? That was a total waste!

Angeal: For fun...*Smiles behind the paper.* I'll give you one when the pizza is done...And I have two more cases...

Zack: But that was a perfectly good beer! *He picks the bottle up from the ground, bending over to pick it up.*

Angeal: No, it wasn't...*Grabs Zack and pulls him on top of him.* Cause that wasn't my good stuff...I have to hide it cause I know you sneak a beer when you can...

Zack: You just wanted to see my ass...And I know where your hiding spot is, I've known about it for awhile. *His fingers creep up Angeal's chest.*

Angeal: *Smirks, reaches down to grope Zack.* I have quite a few hiding spot, puppy...I put different thing in each one...

Zack: I know...and I know where all of them are. I found them all! *He smirks.*

Angeal: You think so…But I have one only Gen knows about…And you'll never find it, pup…*Fondles Zack's ass.*

Zack: I know so...And I know exactly where to look...*He lightly slaps Angeal's hands away.* Ah, ah, daddy...

Angeal: Care to tell me?....Have you been stalking me, puppy?

Zack: I won't say anything else since you spilled my beer...

Angeal: That was my beer...And you can have three more, puppy...As long as you don't tell your Mother...

Zack: Are you kidding me? I won't say anything. *He smirks.* But that was my beer. *He licks Angeal's lips and leaps off of Angeal's lap to go back into the kitchen.*

Angeal: Get me one too, pup...But the good stuff since you know where it is...

Zack: *He looks back at Angeal and smirks.* The good stuff is right here...*He slaps his own ass and walks to where Angeal's stash is in the kitchen, hidden in the pantry where a small refrigerator is.*

Angeal: *Chuckles softly as he shakes his head, bring the newspaper up again to read.*

Zack: *He stares at the stash of expensive beer.* (I might as well bring out the whole six pack) *He carries the whole six pack out to the living room.*

Angeal: *Looks up* Thirsty, pup?

Zack: I figured that you would have more than one. It was easier to take the whole thing out. *He sets the six pack down on the small table in front of the couch.*

Angeal: I shouldn't...But you are right...*Fold up the paper before he takes one of the beers and takes a long drink.* Mm...I've always loved this beer...

Zack: *He cracks the beer open and takes slow sips.* It is good...

Angeal: *Takes another drink before he grabs the remote and turn on the news.*

Zack: *He looks at the beer bottle and decides to down the whole thing in one large gulp.* Ahh...

Angeal: Don't do that, Zack...You're wasting it if you do that...*Takes sip and watches the TV.* Oh Seph...What have you done now..

Zack: *He looks at the TV screen.* Who? *He opens another beer.*

Angeal: Sephiroth...We were friend when I was your age...But he's changed since then...*Downs the rest as he remembers, grabs another one.*

Zack: That sucks! *He keeps sipping his beer.* The pizza should be done soon...

Angeal: Yes...It does...He was one of my closets friends.. *Takes a drinks from his new beer.* It should...

Zack: Well, if it's that depressing, then we should change the channel. *He takes a drink and grabs the remote to switch to something else.*

Angeal: *Sighs when he sees the story on all the new channels, sets his beer down.* I'm going to cheek on the pizza...Why don't you find something for us to watch, pup.. *Gets up and walks to the kitchen.*

Zack: Sure! *He switches the channel to cartoon network.* (We don't need to watch something so depressing.) *He takes a large sip from his beer.*

Angeal: *Takes the pizza out and cuts it up into six big slices, takes out two plates and fills them with pizza.* (I need to get my mind on something else..Or I'm going to get drunk...) *Walks back into the living room and hands Zack his plate.* Cartoons?

Zack: Yeah! Everything on TV was really depressing except for this! *He smiles as he takes another drink, feeling himself start to get buzzed.*

Angeal: Alright...Now don't drink to much, we don't want your Mother finding out, pup... *Takes a bite of pizza.*

Zack: She won't! And you promised me three beers. *He takes the pizza and bites into it, then washes it down with his beer.*

Angeal: Yes...But that may have been to much...This is much stronger then the beer you take from me.. *Takes a sip before he takes another bite.*

Zack: You shouldn't take back promises. *He winks and takes another bite of pizza, and washes that mouthful with beer.*

Angeal: I'm not..Just telling you...*Grabs another slice of pizza, eating it.* (I do like when he is drunk...He acts like he did when he was little..I have to take care of him..) *Smiles softly as he eats.*

Zack: *He takes a few bites of the pizza and finishes it off.* That was really good...*He licks his lips then takes the last sip of beer before its gone.* Time for another...*He takes his third beer from the six pack, opens it, and begins to drink from it.*

Angeal: *Chuckles and shakes his head at Zack, takes the last one for himself.* That's your last one, puppy...(He's such a light weight...I'm just getting buzzed...)

Zack: *He laughs softly as he takes his next sip, then he looks over at Angeal.* You're so sexy, daddy...*He giggles softly.*

Angeal: I know, puppy...So are you...*Finishes his last slice of pizza and sets the plate down before he opens the last beer and takes a drink.*

Zack: *He takes a large sip and smacks his lips at the taste.* You know, daddy...You make me really horny.

Angeal: (He's drunk...) I can tell, puppy... *Looks down at Zack's crouch, seeing it pushing against the pants.*

Zack: *He takes another drink.* Mm...good...*He reaches for Angeal's thigh and strokes it softly.*

Angeal: *Looks down at Zack's hand, shivers at the touch.* Finish your drink, Zack...I need to throw these away before your Mother gets here...

Zack: Fine...*He keeps his hand on Angeal's thigh as he continues to drink his beer.* You have nice legs, daddy...

Angeal: It comes from years of training, puppy... *Shivers at the touches, his legs spreading without his control.*

Zack: *He finishes his third beer, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and crawls over the couch to Angeal.* I'm horny, daddy...*He rubs Angeal's thighs.*

Angeal: You're drunk, puppy...*Closes his eyes as he tries not to get hard, but failing.*

Zack: Yeah, and your point is? *He laughs softly as he straddles Angeal's lap. He begins to dry hump Angeal.*

Angeal: Puppy..We need to move to my room...*Moans as he feels Zack humping him, his hips thrust to meet Zack's.*

Zack: Why? I'm already on top of you...*He pretends to act like a puppy and he humps Angeal as he licks his face.*

Angeal: You're..being a bad puppy... *Chuckles as he feels Zack lick his face* In..case she comes home early...

Zack: Fuck her! *He moans softly as he rubs his cock against Angeal's chest, leaving a wet spot on his pants.*

Angeal: Mm...You're so wet, puppy... *Grabs ahold of Zack's cock though his pants, rubs the head.*

Zack: It's your fault, daddy. *He pulls down his pants, exposing his hard cock to Angeal.* Look at what you do to me.

Angeal: My poor puppy...Look how red it is...Does it hurt, puppy? Do you need me to make it go away? *Smirks at Zack, loving him drunk.*

Zack: Yes! *He begins to tear at Angeal's pants and manages to pull them down, but falls off of the couch, taking Angeal with him.*

Angeal: *Grunts as he falls on top of Zack, looks at him worried.* Are you okay, puppy?

Zack: I'm fine. *He smiles and turns over so Angeal is now on the bottom.* That's better...*He leans forward and gives Angeal a long, passionate kiss.* Mmm...

Angeal: Mmm...Puppy...Are you going to ride me? *Kisses back, wrapping his arms around Zack.*

Zack: Are you kidding me, daddy? *He reaches down and fondles Angeal's ass hole.* I'm going to fuck you.

Angeal: Ohhh...Puppy..Fuck me hard...Show me what my drunk puppy can do! *Smiles as he clenches hard.*

Zack: Mm...You asked for it, daddy...*He shoves his cock in hard, making Angeal feel like he's being skewered.*

Angeal: Fuck!!!! *Cries out, digging his nails into Zack's back as he clenches hard around him.* Puppy!

Zack: Oh...daddy! *He drunkenly holds Angeal down as he thrusts hard into Angeal's ass.*

Angeal: *Goans as he feels Zack drunkenly thrust into him, closes his eyes as he grunts at each thrust.* (Okay..He can't fuck when he's drunk....Fuck..It hurts, he's not even near my prostate.) Nngg..Pup!

Zack: *He slows down his thrusts.* What, daddy? *He stares at Angeal and gradually begins to pick up his pace again.*

Angeal: Llet me ride you, puppy...Pplease, I want to bounce on your cock! (I can control it...And feel pleasure...)

Zack: Mm...daddy's kinky. *He laughs softly and withdraws from Angeal, then lays down on the floor.*

Angeal: You know it... *Climbs on top of Zack, sighs at the sight of some blood on Zack's cock. Quickly moves into place and lowers himself, hissing slightly before he starts to ride Zack fast. Moaning as he leans forward, making Zack hit his prostate.*

Zack: Mm...daddy's bouncing on my cock...and it feels good! *He wraps his arms around Angeal's waist and thrusts up to meet Angeal.*

Angeal: Yes pup...I..I love your cock! *Moans loudly as he uses his strong legs to bounce hard on Zack's cock, pulling on Zack's nipples as he clenches hard around him.*

Zack: Daddy! You're pinching my nipples! *He moans sweetly and thrusts up hard into Angeal's ass.*

Angeal: Yes..They're so pink and soft...I love them! *Rides Zack faster, grinding his ass down as he pinches them harder.* I..I'm cclose..Puppy...I want yyou to cum in me! Fill my slutty ass!

Zack: Mm...just watching you wants to make me cum...*He moans loudly as Angeal pinches his nipples hard.*

Angeal: Puppy *Not able to take Zack's sweet moans anymore he cums hard onto Zack's chest, clenching hard as he bounces harder.* Ccum...

Zack: Sugar daddy is so demanding...*He thrusts hard into Angeal and cums into his ass.*

Angeal: Mm...Love when puppy cums in me... *Softly clenches around him to makes sure he gets everything.*

Zack: Mm...I love it when you cum on me, daddy...*He wipes off some of Angeal's cum with his fingers and licks it off.*

Angeal: Mm...We better get clean...*Leans down to kiss Zack before he stands up, hisses slightly. Starts to picks up the empty beer bottles.*

Zack: *He stands up and pulls up his pants, then he helps Angeal clean up the beer bottles.*

~Few hour later~

Angeal: *Pulls the blanket of passed out Zack, softly kisses his forehead.* I'll be back, puppy... *Walks out to his office, wanting to get a few hours of work done while Zack sleeps.*

Danielle: *She walks through the front door.* I'm home, you two!

Angeal: In here....*Calls out from behind his desk.*

Danielle: *She walks into Angeal's study.* Where's Zack?

Angeal: He has a headache...I let him sleep it off in my bed...He said a monster was under his bed...

Danielle: A monster under his bed? If he still thinks there's a monster under his bed, then he needs to see someone for that.

Angeal: *Chuckles.* No..I think he was just to lazy top walk to his room...Mine was closer...He's gotten over that, Dani...

Danielle: He better...*She sits in the chair across from Angeal.* You know what? I think something is wrong with Zack...

Angeal: *Looks up from his papers, taking his glasses off.* Why would you think that? He's like any other boy his age...

Danielle: He doesn't have a girlfriend yet! And he hasn't been hanging around his friends much lately.

Angeal: He just hasn't found the right girl yet...And I think he's just worried about going to collage..It will be the first time away from home and out on his own...So he wants to spend time at home....

Danielle: If you say so...But...What if Zack is on drugs? Or is gay? I don't think I'd be able to handle either....

Angeal: We have raised Zack to not take drugs...He knows right and wrong...And if he's gay we'll just have to get used to it and support him...

Danielle: If he knows right from wrong, then he'll know not to be gay, Angeal.

Angeal: Danielle...Being gay does not mean you are wrong...You can't help who you fall in love with...

Danielle: *She sighs.* Angeal...*She shakes her head, then after a few moments she leans over the desk, exposing some cleavage.*

Angeal: (What the hell is she doing?) Yes...?

Danielle: Let's go to my room...*She smiles.*

Angeal: I need to finish this work or I'll miss the doctor's appointment tomorrow... *Puts his glasses on, wanting to get back to work.*(How could she say that about Zack? That's not the caring women I married...)

Danielle: Please? *She runs her fingers through Angeal's hair.*

Angeal: I can't, Dani...I need to get this finished...

Danielle: You're not any fun...Well, if you get finished early, then you'll know where I'll be! *She winks at Angeal and leaves Angeal's office.*

Angeal: (I'm not fun? Says the women how left me to my hand for years? When I wanted something she flat out said no...) Fuck... *Goes back to doing his work, not wanting to think about her anymore.*

~The Next Morning~

Zack: *He moans as he wakes up from a deep sleep and notices that Angeal is not in bed. He groggily lifts his head up.* Dad? *He looks around the room, then gets up from the bed and calls for Angeal.* Dad?

Angeal: *Turns on the couch in his office, snuggles his head deeper into the pillow.*

Zack: *He knocks on the door to Angeal's office.* Dad? Are you in there?

Angeal: Mmmhhh...Puppy? *Groans as he wakes up, turns over and falls off the couch. Grunts loudly.*

Zack: *He opens the door to find Angeal on the ground.* Are you okay?

Angeal: Yeah...I must of fallen asleep...*Sits up, blushes lightly when he feels he still has his glasses on and takes them off, setting them on the desk.* What time is it?

Zack: Eight in the morning! *He walks over to where Angeal is and sits on the couch.*

Angeal: Damn...I need to call work... *Stands up and stretches, popping his joints, groans.*(I'm getting to old to sleep on the couch...) *Grabs his phone and calls his work.* Hello..This is Angeal..I'll be out today...No, don't worry..I just have a day bug, I'll be in tomorrow... *Hangs up before going to sit on the couch.*

Zack: *He smirks and decides to tease Angeal about his age.* You're getting old, dad!

Angeal: That's what happens, pup..But I am better then most men my age...I still have four years till I need to get my prostate checked..

Zack: *He bursts out laughing.* Maybe I should check it for you?

Angeal: I wouldn't right now..Unless you want me to piss on you, pup...

Zack: *He laughs even harder.* Come on, let me check for you! *He reaches over and grabs Angeal by the waist.*

Zack: I mean it Zack! I haven't pissed in hours..I'm full...*Chuckles softly and lets Zack pull him close.*

Zack: Go piss, then! *He holds Angeal in a vice grip, turning his teasing into a game.*

Angeal: My cock is at your face, Zack..You really want me to piss right now? *Chuckles as he pushes his hips out, making his sweatpant covered cock hit Zack's face.*

Zack: Hey! *He pushes Angeal down into the couch, licks his face and runs fast out of Angeal's study.*

Angeal: *Chuckles as he gets off the couch and walks to his bathroom, sighing as he relieves himself.* (What am I going to do....Should I tell Zack how his mother feels?)

Zack: *He decides to tease Angeal again by standing at the bathroom door.* Hurry up! Other people have to piss too!

Angeal: *Moves over to the side.* You can piss too..There's more then enough room..I told you I haven't pissed in along time...

Zack: *He walks up beside Angeal, whips out his cock and pisses in the toilet.* Ahh...

Angeal: *Bears down as the few drops escape, shakes himself off.* When you are done, I would leave...*Crosses his arms as he waits.*

Zack: Why? *He looks at Angeal with a lonely expression as he finishes up.*

Angeal: I still have to use the restroom...Unless you want to stay in here as I do? *Chuckles softly.*

Zack: *He smirks.* I sure do...*He gives Angeal a soft kiss.*

Angeal: *Laughs.* You are kinky, puppy. *Pushes his pants down the rest of the way and sits down on the toilet, ripping some serious ass.*

Zack: *He laughs as Angeal rips a few, then begins to brush his teeth.*

Angeal: *Chuckles as he does his business.* You still laugh at this, puppy? It's a normal part of life...

Zack: I know! *He snickers.* But it's still funny...

Angeal: *Wipes himself before he flushes and walks over to wash his hands.* I know..But I just remember when you were little.*Chuckles.* We always new when you were shitting cause we could hear you laughing from the bathroom....

Zack: I don't remember that! *He chuckles as he spits into the sink.*

Angeal: You were five...But it's true..You would laugh when you would or if someone else was....*Chuckles.* Then walk out and tell everyone what you did...*Finishes washing his hands and dries them off.*

Zack: Whatever! *He laughs and pulls Angeal in for a kiss.*

Angeal: *Kisses back.* It's true..Ask your Mother..It would embarass the hell out of her...*Wraps his arms around Zack.*

Zack: Mm...You have pretty eyes, daddy. *He pulls Angeal in for another kiss.*

Angeal: So do you, puppy...Even if they're red from drinking to much...*Softly sucks on Zack's lower lip.*

Zack: I love you...*He smiles and slowly shoves his tongue into Angeal's mouth.*

Angeal: Mmm..I love you...my only puppy...*Moves his hand to hold the back of Zack's head, pushing him closer into the kiss as he sucks on Zack's tongue.*

Zack: *He pulls Angeal closer by the waist and rubs his back, wanting to make the kiss with Angeal deeper.*

Angeal: Mm..*Opens his mouth more for Zack as he keeps sucking on his tongue, moaning softly at the taste.*

Zack: I love your lips, daddy...*He licks and kisses Angeal's lips, tasting them.*

Angeal: And they love you...Mm..puppy has such soft lips...*Rubs Zack's sides, loving the feel of his skin.*

Zack: Mm...daddy...Aren't you worried that mom may see us?

Angeal: The door is closed...She never comes in when it's closed...But I am worried...She..isn't who I married..She showed me that last night...*Sighs and he holds Zack closer.*

Zack: Oh? What happened? (It's probably none of my business.)

Angeal: (Should I tell him...Itt would kill what love he has for his Mother he has..) She...showed me how narrow minded she is...

Zack: Mom is pregnant, and she worries too much. I wouldn't worry about it.

Angeal: *Sighs.* You're probably right...But you need to spend some more time with your friends...And..*Holds on tighter to Zack.* Ggo on at least one date with a girl...It will make your Mother happy...

Zack: I haven't seen my friends in awhile...But why do I have to go on a date? I already have what I want. *He holds Angeal tight.*

Angeal: I know..But your mother is worried about you not having a girlfriend..Or showing interest in them...If you went on one date..It would make her happy and get off our backs for awhile...

Zack: I don't want to go on a date. Fuck that. *He holds Angeal tighter.*

Angeal: I know you don't...I don't want you to either...Don't you have one friend that is a girl? You can fake a date?

Zack: No...why are you making me do this, dad?

Angeal: I..Your Mother..She's against homosexuality...She was so worried last night she asked if you were on drugs..It makes me sick of how hateful she was...

Zack: She's hormonal! I'm not going to do something I'd never want to do! I'll be out soon anyway, so I don't care if mom finds out.

Angeal: I..don't want you to hate your Mother...And I know..I'm going to miss you sleeping in my bed..But I understand..I won't push it anymore, puppy...I want you to be happy...*Softly kisses Zack's forehead.*

Zack: I'm happy with you, dad...I don't want anyone else! *He leans in and gives Angeal a kiss.*

Angeal: I love you, Zackary...More then life...*Kisses Zack back lovingly, stops when he hears a knock at the door.*

Zack: (Damn...) Yes, mom?

Danielle: Zack? Why aren't you at work with your Father?

Zack: Dad is feeling sick! I think he caught what I had yesterday! *He turns to Angeal and winks.*

Danielle: Is he in there with you?

Angeal: Yes...I've been having the shits all morning...*Winks back at Zack.*

Danielle: Ew! Angeal! Don't talk about that! Zackary, get out of there! I don't want you to get sick! And it must smell like the dickens in there!

Zack: *He keeps his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing insanely.* Sure, hold on! *He turns to Angeal.* Oh, shit, dad stay over the toilet! Don't puke on me!

Angeal: *Makes puking sounds as he pours a glass of water into the toilet, making it sound more real.* Ffuck..I shit myself...*Looks at Zack with laughter in his eyes.*

Danielle: Ewwww!!!! Zackary! Get out of there now! And Angeal, stay away from me till you get better! I can't get sick!

Zack: But dad needs help! Let me hold back your hair, daddy!

Angeal: *Makes dry heaves sounds, pour more water before he puts his hand under his arm. Making a farting sound.* Sshit...

Danielle: Zackary! Call the doctor for your dad and get away before you get sick!

Zack: Dad, are you okay? I think I can leave now...*He cracks the bathroom door open.* He's sick, mom. I'll call the doctor once he stops throwing up...

Angeal: *Makes more farting noises, knowing how much Danielle hates that.* I'm...done puking...Just not this...

Danielle: *Makes a disgusting face at the sounds.* Okay...Just be careful, Zack and make sure not to step in anything! I'm going to go before I catch it! *Walks away and heads back to her room.*

Zack: I will be, mom! *He closes the door and snickers, then once he knows his mom has gone into her room he bursts out laughing.*

Angeal: I told you...It's easy..Just say you have the shits ans she goes running...*Laughs heartedly.*

Zack: I know! But it's fucking hilarious!

Angeal: It is...I love doing it...*Grins as he takes ahold of Zack.* Lets go to my room...I'm tired of being in here...*Walks to the door and opens it, looks to make sure she's gone before he exits.*

Zack: *He laughs softly and follows Angeal through the hallway and into his room.*

Angeal: *Looks at his messed up bed.* How many times have I told you to make the bed, puppy... *Starts to make his bed.*

Zack: I'm sorry, but you weren't in bed with me, and I went to look for you.

Angeal: It's okay...I understand..I've just been taught to always make your bed after your done....Your grandpa was a stricken army man....

Zack: Okay, well, we're here now, so it doesn't matter! *He plops down on the bed and invites Angeal to lay next to him.*

Angeal: *Chuckle softly as Zack lays down on the blanket he's trying to pull up, lets it go and lays down next to Zack, pulling him close.* Mm...Much better then the couch...

Zack: *He nods and pulls Angeal closer.* That was fun...

Angeal: I'm going to miss this when your gone...Who will keep my bed warm with me?

Zack: You know I will...As long as I don't have a class, you can call me, and I'll come home to you...

Angeal: I want you to have fun in collage thou, pup...You need this experience...

Zack: I will have fun, but don't feel bad if you need to call me...I love you. *He gives Angeal a kiss.*

Angeal: Not to much fun....I know you chose a partying campus...*Smirks at Zack.* Think I wouldn't find out?

Zack: *He laughs.* Maybe you should party with me?

Angeal: Wouldn't be much of a party..You're a light weight, pup.. *Teases Zack and nips his nose.*

Zack: Whatever, dad...*He traces Angeal's chest with his fingers.*

Angeal: I was only buzzed by the three beers...You were drunk, puppy...I had to ride you cause you can't fuck when your drunk...It actully hurt..

Zack: I'll have more of a tolerance by the time I party at college. *He smirks.* But, I'm sorry for hurting you...

Angeal: I hope you will, you seem to get extra horny when drunk...And it's okay...But it did hurt when I had to use the bathroom....I forgive you, puppy... *Kisses him*

Zack: *He laughs softly.* I vaguely remember that...*He plays with Angeal's nipples.*

Angeal: *Shivers at Zack's touches, lightly arches against them.* Mm...puppy...Have you ate?

Zack: Not yet...*He smiles.* I bet I can eat you...*He teases.*

Angeal: I know you can...But you need some real food, pup...You know...We never did do something at your favorite breakfast place...*Smiles at Zack.*

Zack: Mm...*He licks his lips.* What would you want to do there?

Angeal: We can have each others...sausage...*Smirks at Zack before he kisses him.*

Zack: Mm...that's my favorite. *He licks Angeal's neck.* With honey, baby...

Angeal: Mm...Yes, puppy...Whatever you want...*Moans softly at the licks.*

Zack: *He pokes at Angeal's cock.* You're already getting horny, and I didn't touch you until now...

Angeal: Mm...You always make me horny, puppy...And you know my neck is sensitive...Not as much as my ears but still...*Moans softly as Zack touches him.*

Zack: *He softly kisses and sucks on Angeal's neck.* Does this make you horny? *He slowly trails kisses up Angeal's neck and kisses Angeal just below his ear.*

Angeal: Ppuppy...You kknow it does! *Moans softly and shudders as Zack gets close to his ear, grabs in tightly to Zack as his cock pushes against his pants.*

Zack: *He whispers in Angeal's ear.* I love watching you when you're horny like this...*He licks the inside of Angeal's ear and earlobe.*

Angeal: Ahhhh!! Puppy! *Moans in pleasure, his cock leaks precum.* Pplease..Oh puppy...

Zack: Please, what? Daddy...

Angeal: Hhelp..daddy...Make me cum! *Moans loudly as he grinds hard against Zack, the front of his pants soaked from his precum.*

Zack: Daddy's so needy...Does daddy need some sugar? *He teases as he softly rubs Angeal's cock through his pants.*

Angeal: Yyess....Daddy needs sugar, puppy! Pplease! *Blushes lightly as he grinds against Zack's hand, moves his hands down to grope Zack's tight ass.*

Zack: I'm going to make my sugar daddy even sweeter...*He licks Angeal's lips and pulls down his pants.*

Angeal: Mm...Yes! *Moans and pulls Zack's pants down further, plays with Zack's opening as he kisses Zack hard.* Love..my puppy...Love this ass...

Zack: *He lays on top of Angeal and spreads his legs, then plays with Angeal's balls.* I'll love every part of you, daddy...

Angeal: Ohhhh! Puppy! *Spreads his legs further, shudders as Zack touches his heavy balls.* Mmore puppy, please! I want you!

Zack: (Dad needs to trim his pubes!) *He rolls Angeal's balls in his hand as he presses his cock against Angeal's entrance.*

Angeal: Mmm...Ffuck me puppy! Pplease! *Moans as he pushes down, wanting Zack in him.* Mmake me...yours!

Zack: *He drops Angeal's heavy balls from his hand and enters him fast and hard.* Is this what daddy wants?

Angeal: Ahhhh! Yyesssss!!!!!!! *Cries out as he's entered, clenches tightly around Zack as he wraps his legs around Zack's waist and pulls him closer.* Fuck me...Fuck your daddy!

Zack: Oh...daddy. You look so beautiful when I fuck you hard...*He holds onto Angeal's hips and pounds Angeal's ass hard.*

Angeal: Puppy!....Feels soo...good! Love..my babies...cock in me! *Moans loudly, bites down on his lip to try and muffle it, thrusts down to meet Zack's thrust.*

Zack: Yes, daddy...moan for me, don't hold back! *He moans as he slams into Angeal, hitting his prostate.*

Angeal: AHhhhh! Oh..ggod! There..right there, puppy! *Moans as he grabs into Zack's shoulders, his nails digging in as he shakes in pleasure.*

Zack: You're so tight, baby...*He moans as Angeal scratches him.* Let me fuck your tight ass! *He adjusts his angle by moving Angeal's hips, making his rock hard cock rub and thrust against Angeal's prostate.*

Angeal: Ohh..ffuck it hard...Fuck my tight ass with..your huge cock! *Loudly moans as he keeps scratching Zack's back, throwing his head back in pleasure as his cock rubs against Zack's abs, leaving precum on it.*

Zack: Cry my name, daddy...*He moans as he thrusts hard into Angeal, feeling precum drip into Angeal's ass.*

Angeal: Zzack!!!! *Moans loudly as he cums hard onto his and Zack's abs, his nails dragging down Zack's back as he shakes from his release.*

Zack: Mm! *He cums as Angeal moans his name.* Daddy...

Angeal: Mm...I love you, my Zackary...*Softly clenches around Zack, leaning up to kiss him.* You're my only love...

Zack: And you mine...*He softly kisses Angeal back.* Are you ready for breakfast?

Angeal: Yes...I think your Mother left so she won't question me leave after our episode in the bathroom...*Smiles softly, rubs Zack's back.*

Zack: *He laughs softly.* Then, let's get ready. *He gives Angeal a soft kiss and slowly pulls out of Angeal's ass.*

Angeal: *Hisses as Zack pulls out.* I...think my ass needs some rest, puppy...*Sits up and rubs his aching ass.* Fuck...

Zack: *He laughs softly.* You're still not used to getting fucked in the ass...

Angeal: No..and I'm still healing from yesterday...Plus...You just fucked my ass good... *Gets up and limps to his closet, pulling out a tanktop.*

Zack: *He laughs softly as he watches Angeal limp to his closet.* But you love it...

Angeal: I do...You're the only one to fuck me... *Takes off his sweatpants and pulls out pair of tan pants and pulls them on.* Time to get dressed, puppy...


	13. Chapter 13

Reno: Um...Vinny? *Looks over at Vincent, sitting at his desk.*

Vincent: *He looks up from his work on the computer.* Yes, Reno?

Reno: I..I know you aalready did so much for me already...Bbut...when ccan we get Connor? *Plays with his shirt.*

Vincent: Whenever you're ready...*He sorts his stack of papers.*

Reno: I..I really want him...I mmiss him yo...

Vincent: Are you physically and emotionally ready for him?

Reno: I..I think so...I've been doing better yo! *Looks at Vincent.* Rright? I..I don't have as many nightmares...Aand I've been clean ffor a while...

Vincent: You're right...But, I'm asking you. *He walks over to Reno and reaches out to hold Reno's hands.* It's your call to know for yourself.

Reno: *Looks up with slightly teary eyes.* I..I really want him..I hhaven't seen him in years...Just letters..

Vincent: Then, do what you have to, and I'll support you in every way I can...

Reno: I'll need you...I..don't have a job and have a record...You'll be the clean person here..The people will trust him with you yo!

Vincent: You want me to be your brother's foster father? *He caresses the side of Reno's face.*

Reno: I..I know it's alot to ask..Yyou already are Kadaj's! Bbut..I..just till I can prove to them I'm good and okay yo!

Vincent: I understand, Reno...*He moves closer to Reno and kisses him sweetly.* I'll do anything for you...

Reno: *Kisses back, wrapping his arms around Vincent to pull him closer.* Tthank you, Vinny...Thank you so much!

Vincent: He means a lot to you, and I want you to be happy...

Reno: I..I want you to be happy too..You've done so much...Yyou sure you wwon't mind?

Vincent: I won't mind...You being happy is what matters.

Reno: Yyou'll...have a son...In a way...*Holds Vincent tighter, softly kissing him.*

Vincent: You're right...*He holds Reno tighter.*

Reno: You..sure you don't mind yo? I'll...ttry to find some money so I can pay for him....

Vincent: Hush...*He tilts Reno's chin and kisses him.*

Reno: Mmm...* Kisses Vincent back, wrapping his arms around his neck.* I love you...

Vincent: I love you too...*He gives Reno another kiss.*

Reno: When can we call yo? *Softly kisses Vincent's face.*

Vincent: I can call today...

Reno: Really? Yyou mean it? *Looks hopefully at Vincent.*

Vincent: What do you think? *He looks at Reno with loving eyes.*

Reno: I love you, sooo much!!! *Jumps onto Vincent, knocking them to the floor.* I'll do whatever you want tonight! Nname it and I'll do it!

Vincent: Okay...I want you to lay with me, then I want to make love to you all night...

Reno: Mm..Sounds good...*Kisses Vincent's neck.* Anything kinky you want to do, my kinky boy?

Vincent: Mm...nothing except for putting my cock in your ass...

Reno: Mm..I can do that yo..*Bites at Vincent's neck.* My ass misses you so much!

Vincent: I can tell...*He rests his hands just above Reno's ass.*

Reno: MMm..*Arches his ass up, sucks harder on Vincent's neck.* Ddoes your cock miss me yo?

Vincent: It always misses you...Can't you tell? *He takes Reno's hand and guides it to his hardening cock.*

Reno: Hi Gunny! I've missed you yo! *Rubs Vincent's cock though his pants.*

Vincent: He loves it when you touch him...

Reno: I can tell! He jumped yo! *Smirks as he slowly unzips Vincent's pants, reaches his hand in and pulls Vincent's cock out.* MMm...He looks so yummy...Does he want Reno lovin yo?

Vincent: You know he does...He wants some of your attention...

Reno:*Starts to stroke him, rubbing his thumb around the head before he goes back down to the base.* What kind of attention? My talented mouth? Or my tight, plump ass yo?

Vincent: Mm...It's so hard to choose...But I think he wants your ass, baby...

Reno: Mm..Want me to prepare myself for you? Hmmm? Watch my fingers enter my tight ass, getting it ready to take your huge cock yo?

Vincent: I want you to fuck yourself on my cock...*He licks his lips as he begins to pull down Reno's pants.*

Reno: Aw...Makin me do all the work yo! *Chuckles as he helps Vincent get his pants off, holds Vincent's cock up and rubs his clenching opening against it.* Do you want me to ride ya?

Vincent: That's right...I want you to ride me...*He grabs Reno's hips and begins to push his body down.*

Reno: Ahhhhh! *Bites his lip as he takes in Vincent's cock, muffled cries escape. Finally fully sits down on it, pants lightly before he moves his legs in place and starts to ride him.* Ffuck...You're so..fuckin huge!!

Vincent: Mm...ohh, Reno...*He thrusts up into Reno's ass.* That's what happens...when your ass misses me...

Reno: Sshit! Losen me.. up up! *Moans as he starts to ride Vincent, rocking his hips back and forth. Moves his hands to rest on Vincent's chest, pinching his nipples though the shirt.*

Vincent: *He holds Reno's hips down and thrusts up hard as he bites his lip in determination and pleasure.*

Reno: Ahhhh! Vinny!!! Mmore! Pplease! *Moans loudly in pleasure as he tries to move under Vincent's hold, clenches tightly around him.* Ffuck me, hard! MMake me bleed!

Vincent: Yes! *He holds Reno down and pounds into his ass.* Tell me how you want it!

Reno: Ohhh! YYess...Rrip me more!!! *Cries out as he feels his opening rip, thrashes harder under Vincent's hold.* HHarder, fuck me harder!!

Vincent: Ahhh! Yes, Reno...*He thrusts into Reno and moans softly when he feels blood on his cock.*

Reno: FFfuuuckkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!! *Screams out as he reaches down to stroke himself, feeling his release coming.* II'm close! Pplease, Rip me more! Ffuck me hharder till I ccum!

Vincent: Ohh...cum for me, Reno...*He squeezes Reno's ass in his hands and thrusts up.*

Reno: OOoohhhhhhh....Vin!! *Cries out loudly as he cums hard into his hand, feels his opening rip more. Clenches madly around him.*

Vincent: Ahhh! You...clench too hard! *He cums into Reno's ass as he thrusts up.*

Reno: Ahh! *Hisses softly as he feels Vincent cum hit the rips, softly clenches to make sure he gets it all. Shivers as he feels a few drops of blood drips down Vincent's cock. Falls forward onto Vincent, panting.* Ttold you..I have the..best ass in the land yo...

Vincent: Mm...I know...you made me cum by surprise.

Reno: *Nuzzles Vincent's neck, softly kisses as he pants.* I'm glad...I told you, my ass has been called the 'black hole' yo! And it's only yours!

Vincent: Only mine? *He licks his lips and softly moans.*

Reno: Yess...Only yours yo.. *Sucks on nips at Vincent's lips.*

Vincent: *He smirks and teases.* Are you sure?

Reno: Unless there's someone else in my ass, I'm sure yo! *Clenches around Vincent, winces.*

Vincent: Mm...No, it's just me. *He licks Reno's neck.*

Reno: *Shivers, tilts his neck over.* And your cock is only mine yo...My Gunny!

Vincent: Yes...he's all yours...*He lightly thrusts up into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Uhg...Vvinny! *Groans as he shudders, holding tighter to Vincent.*

Vincent: Yes, baby? Do you like that?

Reno: Yesss!!! Bbut I need the ccream before we fuck again...You ripped me good yo!

Vincent: Did you bring it with you? If you did, I want to rub it all over your clenching ass...

Reno: It's iin my pants yo! I kkeep it with me now! *winks at Vincent as he moans softly at Vincent's words.*

Vincent: Mm...bend yourself over...

Reno: Ookay..*Whines softly as he gets off of Vincent's soft cock, bend over the arm of the couch. Softly moans as cum and blood leaks out.* Llike this yo?

Vincent: Yes...You look so perfect. *He takes the cream from Reno's pants, applies it to his fingers and softly rubs his fingers against Reno's asshole.*

Reno: Ahhh! *Moans softly as Vincent touches his swollen opening, clenches and makes more cum escape.* Inside...Need more of it in my ass yo!

Vincent: *He slowly inserts his coated fingers into Reno's ass* Does that feel good?

Reno: Ohh...yesss!! Soo good yo! It's startin to numb me.. *moans as he pushes his ass back.*

Vincent: Good, baby...*He kisses Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ah! Vinny! *Clenches tight at the kiss, making a bit of blood and cum leak out.* I..I think that's good yo!

Vincent: Now, it just needs my loving kisses...*He licks and kisses Reno's ass hole.*

Reno: Ohhh! *Moans loudly as he pushes back.*Yyou're gonna llick it aaway yo! Shit...sso good!

Vincent: *He continues to softly kiss Reno's ass.* Mm...

Reno: Vvinny! Pplease!....Give my ass some...oh god!.. Time to rest yo!! *Moans at the kisses, grabs tightly onto the couch.*

Vincent: Baby, what do you mean? I'm healing it...

*He softly licks Reno's ass hole.*

Reno: Nnnggg...Yyou're makin me want you again yo! *Moans as he moves a hand to stroke his hard cock.*

Vincent: You're so horny...*He smirks against Reno's ass hole.* Do you want to play upstairs? *He whispers softly.*

Reno: Wwe..need to call first yo! Yyou said you would...

Vincent: That's right...*He leans over Reno to grab the phone, not wanting to eave the warmth of Reno's body.* What's the number?

Reno: It's...umm...1-800-788-8588.. *Moans softly as he stops stroking his cock, laying down on the couch.*

Vincent: Alright...*He dials the number and smirks when someone answers. To tease Reno, he reaches down to play with Reno's ass hole while on the phone.* Yes, this is Vincent Valentine, and I'm calling in regards to adoption.

Reno: Mmhh! *Bites his lip at Vincent's touches, tries to clench his butt cheeks together to block his opening.*

Adoption person: Hello, Mr. Valentine! We're glad you have decided to give a child a new life!

What are you interested in? A boy? A girl? What age?

Vincent: *He cups Reno's ass in his hand and softly rubs is.* I was looking for a little boy around 12. That age group doesn't get adopted out as much, and I want to give them a loving home...

Adoption person: Yes, most people want kids six and under...We have a alot of boys in that age group! Would you like to come and see them for yourself/ This is a big decision!

Reno: *Purrs as he ass is rubbed, pushes back against Vincent's hand as he closes his eyes.* (Please...let Vinny get him!)

Vincent: I'd love to...When should I come in? *He softly squeezes Reno's ass.*

Adoption person: You can come in today if you want! Anytime before 6!

Vincent: Alright...I have some errands to run first, but I'll be over there by 6...*He moves his hand up Reno's spine.*

Adoption person: Great! I'll get all the boys ! Some are at their foster homes so I'll have to call the families and have them come in!

Vincent: Of course. I'll see you then. Thank you...*He plays with Reno's hair.*

Adoption person: Yes! See you then, Mr. Valentine! *Hangs up.*

Reno: *Purrs in pleasure.* Thank you, Vinny....I love you yo!

Vincent: *He hangs up the phone.* I love you too...*He kisses the back of Reno's neck and tosses the phone across the room.*

Reno: Mmm...You can brake the phone doin that yo...*Tilts his neck over.*

Vincent: *He moans softly.* And I can break you gently...*He grabs Reno's ass hard.*

Reno: Mmm...Yes...You want to play with our toys, my kinky boy?

Vincent: Yes...*He smirks.* What do you want me to do to you?

Reno: Whatever you want to do to me yo! I'll be your willing slave..Do ANYTHING you want, my kinky boy! *He grins at Vincent.*

Vincent: Mm...anything you say?

Reno: Yes...Nothing you can do will scare me, love...*Turns his head and kisses Vincent.* Lets go upstairs yo...If I can make it there!

Vincent: *He gives Reno a sweet kiss on his cheek.* Okay, love...*He carefully lifts off of Reno's body.*

Reno: *Sits up and decides just to leave his pants off and slowly stands up.* Lets go! I want to see if kinky boy has what it takes to be a Master yo! *Winks as he walks to the door.*

Vincent: *He slowly follows Reno.* A master? *He licks his lips.*

Reno: Of course...I'm a slave yo! I have to have a master or I don't know what to do...Do you think you are strong enough to be my master?

Vincent: What do you think? *He smirks and suddenly pushes Reno hard against the wall, making a loud thud.*

Reno: Mm...You sure are strong enough...But can you control it when your in the throws of lust? When you see me bein your perfect slave yo? *Pushes his body against Vincent, rubbing it against him.*

Vincent: I can...can you? *He kisses Reno hard and bites down on Reno's bottom lip.*

Reno: *Moans into the kiss, opens his mouth as he grinds against him* I can....I've done this longer then you yo...Let me show you!

Vincent: No...Let me show you. *He says seductively as he begins to drag Reno up to the attic in a masterly fashion.*

Reno: Yes...my master...*Smiles at Vincent, follows him like the perfect slave.*

Vincent: *He walks into the attic and pushes Reno inside.* Get completely naked...

Reno; Yes, master...*Quickly takes his shirt off, his pants still in the office.*

Vincent: Now...Close your eyes...You aren't allowed to watch me change.

Reno: *Sadly closes his eyes, hating not able to see Vincent.* (He's doing good so far...)

Vincent: *He keeps watching Reno to make sure he doesn't peek as he changes. He praises Reno.* Good slave...*He takes off his clothes and changes into a pair of skin tight black leather pants with corseting going up each side of the legs and he ties a leather masquerade mask around his face.* You can look now...

Reno: *Smiles brightly at Vincent's complement, waits till Vincent says so and quickly opens his eyes. Moans at the sight, his cock grows hard at the sight.* Mmaster!

Vincent: *He grabs a leather flogger and taps it against his leg.* Don't speak unless I tell you to...

Reno: *Shakes his head yes to show he understands, his hands itching to touch his hard cock but knowing he can't unless Master says he can.*

Vincent: Get up. *He picks Reno up by lifting him up from under his arm and pushes him toward the St. Andrew's cross.*

Reno: *Gets up and walks to the it, stands in front of it, not knowing which way Vincent wanted him to face.*

Vincent: You know what to do...*He tugs on Reno's hair, slightly pulling his head back with it.*

Reno: *Purrs softly at the tugs, decides to take a chance and puts his wrists in the cuffs. Stares at the wall as he spreads his legs to the cuffs on the bottom. Waits for Vincent to close them.* (I hope this is what he wants...He can get my ass easier this way.)

Vincent: See? You know what I like...*He secures Reno's limbs into the cuffs, then squeezes Reno's ass hard.*

Reno: Mmmm...*Bites his lip as he wiggles around, liking the feeling of not being able to move.*

Vincent: *He squeezes Reno's ass hard then slaps it, leaving a light red hand print.* Does my slave love being spanked?

Reno: Yes, master! I love it, master! *Moans at the slap, pushes his ass out.*

Vincent: Good...*He lightly taps Reno's ass with the flogger, then whips him hard.*

Reno: Ahhhhh!!! *Bites his lip hard to cut off his cry, not knowing if Master wants that. Arches at the whips.*

Vincent: *He rubs the hot, red marks on Reno's ass with his hand.* I want to hear your cries, baby...

Reno: OHhhh!! Master! My ass is burnin yo! *Moans in pleasure at the rubs.*

Vincent: That's better. *He whips Reno's ass again with the leather flogger, then moves up to Reno's back and whips him hard.*

Reno: Ahhh!!! *Cries out as it hits the healed whip marks on his back, fists his hands.* MMaster!

Vincent: Say it louder! *He whips Reno's ass hard, making the sound of flesh being abused echo through the attic.*

Reno: Mmaster!!!!! *Screams out as he's hit, arches back as far as he can. His cock now dripping, wiggles his hips as he wants some kind of touch.*

Vincent: My little slave...is so hot for his master...*He brushes the flogger against Reno's ass and back.* What should master do? *He pushes Reno against the cross with his body weight and digs his nails into Reno's back and scratches him.*

Reno: Ahhh! MMaster!! Please! Ffuck me yyo! *Tears fall down as he shakes in need and pleasure.*

Vincent: Why should I do that? You look like you're about to cum just from me touching you...*He licks, then bites down on Reno's earlobe.*

Reno: MMaster!!!!!!! *Screams as he cums hard at the bite, his body thrashing against the cross.*

Vincent: What did I tell you, slave? *He licks Reno's earlobe.* You aren't allowed to have my cock in you yet...You haven't earned it.

Reno: *Looks down in shame, wishing he could curl up.* I..I'm sorry, Master...PPlease forgive this lowly slave! (I've never done that before..I wanted to show him how good I am and he made me act like a fuckin virgin yo!)

Vincent: That's right...*He keeps licking Reno's earlobe.* Maybe your punishment should be that you can listen to me pleasure myself...and I'll make you wear a blindfold...

Reno: *Lets out a soft cry, looks down in even more shame.* Yyes...Ppunish me master...Ddo what you tthink is best...

Vincent: Would you like it if I came on your back, slave? *He softly grinds his cock against Reno's back.*

Reno: Yyes, master... *Shudders at the grinds.* I..I don't deserve to taste master's seed...

Vincent: I love how my slaves talks dirty...*He licks Reno's neck and leaves Reno's body to get a blind fold.*

Reno: *Stays perfectly still as he waits for Vincent.* (I need to get my mojo back...I can do this..I have to show him how good a slave I can be yo!)

Vincent: *He walks over to Reno and ties the blind fold around Reno's eyes and caresses Reno's ass.* You're a wonderful slave...*He pulls down his pants to expose his rock hard cock, making a pop as the supple leather of the pants are pulled down.*

Reno: *His breath hitches slightly as his old fear of the dark tries to come back, quickly gets rid of it. Shudders as he pushes his ass back against Vincent hand.* TThank you, Master...

Vincent: You make me want to cum right now...*He slowly begins to stoke himself, standing behind Reno so he can hear the sound of him stoking himself.*

Reno: *Whines softly at the sound, wiggles around on the cross. The cuffs chaffing his wrists and ankles.* PPlease, master...Cum on me, master!

Vincent: Mm! Your words are so dirty, slave...*He stokes himself hard ass precum drips onto Reno's back.*

Reno: *Moans softly as he struggles harder against the cuff.* PPlease! Cover me wwith your cum yo! Mmake me yours master!!

Vincent: Tell me why I should, slave…*He presses his dripping cock against Reno's back.*

Reno: Uhh…Ccause..I need to feel your hot ccum on me! Pplease master! I..please! *Cries as he struggles hard, his wrists rubbed raw from the cuffs.*

Vincent: Mm…*He pulls Reno's hair and pumps his cock hard, then cums onto Reno's raw back.*

Reno: Thank you, master! *Cries out in happiness as he feels Vincent's cum land on him, stops fighting as the blind fold soaks up his tears.*

Vincent: Good slave…*He whispers into Reno's ear and licks it.* You made me cum…

Reno: *Shudders at Vincent's whisper, tilts his head over.* Thank you for cumming, master…What can I do for you now, my master?

Vincent: I think I'll let you go, now…*He kisses Reno's neck hard as he squeezes Reno's ass roughly.*

Reno: Ahh!! *Moans at the squeeze, wiggles and hisses from the cuffs chaffing.* Okay, master..Thank you, master!

Vincent: *He releases Reno's limbs from the metal cuffs.* Is that better, my slave?

Reno: *Stumbles a bit when he's let down, turns to face Vincent.* Yes, master….Mmay I see you, master? I know I don't deserve too..But please, master!

Vincent: You can…but only when I say so…*He tucks himself back inside the tight leather pants so Reno can't see his exposed cock.* You can now…

Reno: *Slowly takes off the blind fold, quickly wipes the remaining tears from his eyes before he looks up at Vincent. His eyes full of love, wishing Vincent was holding him.* Tthank you, master!

Vincent: *He bends over where Reno is on the floor.* Did you like that? *He sees Reno's face wet from tears, now feeling bad that he made Reno cry.*

Reno: I did, very much…Ssorry, I sucked though…*Looks down, still feeling shame for cumming before he was told to.* I ddon't know what happened…I've nnever cum without being told to by master…Forgive me yo..I'll be better next time!

Vincent: *He pulls Reno close.* It's because my slave loved what master did to him…Am I right?

Reno: *Curls up to Vincent's chest, breathing in his scent as he nuzzles Vincent's neck.* Yes, I did so much..I couldn't hold it back yo!

Vincent: I know…I could barely hold back myself. *He gently rubs Reno's whipped back.*

Reno: You did very good for your first time at this! *Hisses softly, nuzzles deeper into Vincent's neck. Smiles as Vincent's hair covers his head, blocking him from everything but his love.*

Vincent: You think so? Maybe next time I should go a little further next time…*He plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: Yes, you were born to be a master yo! You can, we can come up with a safe word. And you can try anything you want and if it becomes to much for me I'll say the word and we stop! *Kisses Vincent's neck as he purrs.*

Vincent: What do you want our safe word to be? *He caresses Reno's hair and gives Reno a loving kiss.*

Reno: Hmm…How…'bout..Rum!! There's no reason I would say it when we're doing this! And it's easy to remember yo! *Purrs louder as he kisses Vincent back lovingly.*

Vincent: *He smirks.* That's fine with me…*He softly rubs Reno's shoulders.*

Reno: Good..Now we're safe yo! *Smiles and licks at the tip of Vincent's nose.* You're getting all crusty on my back! *Giggles.*

Vincent: I think it's time for a shower, then…*He sucks on Reno's tongue.* After that, we'll go to the adoption center…

Reno: *Moans softly, shakes his head yes as he keeps kissing Vincent, never wanting it to end.* (I love him so much…He's the best man on earth yo!)

Vincent: *He kisses Reno a few more times, then sweetly breaks the kiss.* Let's get going then…Mm…*He licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: *Pouts, nips lightly at Vincent's tongue.* Fine..But I get more kisses later yo! You have to kiss me for an hour tonight! *Starts to get up.*

Vincent: I'll kiss you for more than an hour…*He unties the mask and removes it from his face, then he takes Reno's arm and gently pulls him back for one more kiss.*

Reno: Mm..I want to fall asleep kissin you yo… *Smiles as the mask is taken off, runs his hand down Vincent's chest as he kisses him.*

Vincent: *He smirks.* Maybe I should wear this mask more often…You seem to love it when I wear it. *He begins to take off his leather pants, so tight that he has to peel them off of his body.*

Reno: I do..But I love seeing you face more yo! Nothing is sexier! *Licks his lips as Vincent takes off the skin tight pants.* I did good at pickin out your pants!

Vincent: You did…*He looks back at Reno as he slowly pulls the leather pants down over his ass, giving him a strip tease.*

Reno: Now Vinny, unless you want me to shove a huge butt plug in that ass and make you keep it in till tonight I would stop yo! * Walks over and slaps Vincent's ass.*

Vincent: *He slowly pulls down his pants while smirking, still looking back at Reno.* I don't think so…

Reno: Fine then, I warned you yo! *Walks over to the wooden chest and opens it, takes out the 3 inch wide plug and a little bit of lube.* Down on your knees!

Vincent: *He smirks at Reno.* You'd have to make me…

Reno: *Walks over and pops the cap off of the lube and coats the plug with it before he grabs onto Vincent's hair and pushes him to the ground, sits down on Vincent's lower back facing his ass and quickly spreads the cheeks.* Mm..It looks so needy yo! *Quickly shoves the plug in, wanting to hear Vincent cry out.* (Now he'll know how it feels when he enters me with no prep!)

Vincent: Ahhh! *He moans loudly as Reno inserts the plug into his ass.* It feels so good…

Reno: (Just wait till later…It will get so much better yo..) You like this? This is 'bout how wide you are…Sadly not as long… *Pulls it out a little before pushing it all the way and slaps Vincent's ass hard.*

Vincent: I love it…*He clenches to suck in the plug Reno put inside of him.*

Reno: Good..Cause it's not coming out till I take it out yo! If you have to use the bathroom you tell me and then you can take it out, but I'm going to put it right back in when you're done!

Vincent: You're so forcefull…*He looks back at Reno and licks his lips.*

Reno: I can be…I just don't get to show it often yo.. *Gives him one last slap before he gets off of Vincent.* Now lets go get clean!

Vincent: *He stands up from the floor.* Maybe one night you can show me how forcefull you can be…*He gives Reno a kiss and he begins to walk out of the attic.*

Reno: *Makes sure Vincent isn't looking and grabs his t-shirt, hiding a little remote control in it. Follows Vincent out of the attic.* I'll have too…Maybe when you my puppy yo!

Vincent: Your puppy? I don't think so…*He walks down the stairs.*

Reno: Why not? You don't want to be my puppy? What if I make you yo? I have the puppy cage up there? What if I shove you in there? *Slaps Vincent's ass hard, making sure to hit the plug.*

Vincent: Mm! You're horrible…*He teases and begins to walk faster towards the master bathroom.*

Reno: And you love it yo! *Speeds up and catches Vincent, moves up to Vincent's side and reaches over, grasping Vincent's cock in his hand as they walk, acting like nothing happened.*

Vincent: *He slaps Reno's hand away.* Nope…not until tonight…*He smirks and opens the door to the bathroom.*

Reno: I was just holdin it yo! I like how it feels in my hand! *Walks in after Vincent and grabs it again, tracing the veins on it,* So soft and warm…I love when it's hard…I can the blood pumpin then yo! *Looks down as he touches it, not able to get over how perfect it is.*

Vincent: Mmm…the way you're holding it is sure to get me hard if you keep doing it…*He stares at Reno as he plays with his cock.*

Reno: Sorry! I just…It's so perfect and beautiful yo! I could look and touch it all day! *Leans down and gives it a kiss on the head before he lets it go and turns the water on, getting in when the water is hot enough.*

Vincent: *He tries to will away his semi hard cock from Reno kissing it before he steps into the shower. His body doesn't listen and he grows harder as he steps into the shower.*

Reno: *Purrs softly as the warm water hits his body, runs his hands over his chest, lightly pulling at his nipples to make them hard. Lets out a soft moan, knowing this will turn Vincent on even more.*

Vincent: *He moans softly at Reno's voice.* Stop it, Reno…You're turning me on, baby…

Reno: I'm just cleanin my chest! I can't help it if touchin my nips make me moan yo! *Moves behind Vincent so he can have his turn with the water.*

Vincent: You know what you're doing…*He steps into the shower water and runs his hands through his hair, then decides to tease Reno back by moaning when he flips his hair back.*

Reno: Mm…Looks like your bein bad yo…My bad boy! *Moves closer to Vincent, pulls at the plug before he pushes it in deeper. Moves his other hand to lightly cup Vincent's balls.*

Vincent: That's what you were ding to me…Ahh…*He pushes his ass back as Reno fucks him with the plug.*

Reno: You like this? You love your ass bein filled, don't you baby? *Pulls the plug out till just the tip is in before he slams it back in all the way.*

Vincent: Mm…yes! *He moans softly.* But…I would prefer you over this plug…

Reno: Not till later…*Smirks as he pats Vincent's ass and walks out of the shower, grabing his towel and dries off.*

Vincent: *He smirks.* I'm your master, and I order you to finish what you've started…

Reno: *Stops at Vincent's words and drops the towel, walks back in and gets down on his knees.* Yes, Master… *Licks at Vincent's hard cock, softly nipping at the large vein.*

Vincent: Mm…good little slave…*He moans softly as he feels Reno's mouth on his cock.*

Reno: *Takes in the head of Vincent's cock, nips at the slit before he takes more of Vincent's cock in, wraps his hand around the base of Vincent's cock and strokes in time with his mouth.*

Vincent: Mm…that's so good…*He reaches behind himself and presses his fingers against the plug to make it rub against his prostate.*Ahhh…god…

Reno: Mm! *Slaps Vincent's fingers away and grabs the plug, pushes it in deeper. Sucks harder as he looks up with lusty eyes.*

Vincent: Yes…you know what I like…*He moans loudly and grabs onto Reno's head to hold it as he sucks.*

Reno: *Pulls the plug out and rubs it against Vincent's clenching hole before he slams it back in, fucking Vincent hard with it. Sucks even harder as he baths Vincent's cock with his tongue.*

Vincent: Ahhh! Yes…*He pulls hard on Reno's hair, jerking Reno's head back hard.* Reno…so good…

Reno: *Moans as his hair is pulled, moves his hand down to play with Vincent's balls as he deepthroats him. Purring around Vincent.*

Vincent: Ohh…Reno, make me cum…*He runs his fingers through Reno's hair, then pulls hard on his hair again.* So…fucking good!

Reno: *Pulls the plug out a bit and slips in two fingers along with the plug and rub Vincent's prostate and he deepthroats Vincent again.*

Vincent: AAhh! Yes! *He moans loudly and cums hard into Reno's mouth, pumping his cock into Reno's needy mouth.*

Reno: *Softly sucks up all the cum, moaning as he swallows all of Vincent's seed. Slips his fingers out and pushes the plug in further to make sure it stays. Gives a few more licks before he lets it fall from his mouth.* Mmm…I love how master tastes yo!

Vincent: And I love it when you suck on me…*He watches Reno swallow his cum and moans softly.*

Reno: *Keeps a hold of Vincent's cock as he softly kisses it, looking up with love in his eyes.* I would do it nonstop if I could…But my ass would miss it yo!

Vincent: *He plays with Reno's hair.* And…we have to get your brother…*He kneels down and gives Reno a kiss.*

Reno: Yes…We're not going to be able to have crazy sex everywhere and walk 'round naked anymore yo! *Kisses back, his eyes roll up in pleasure.*

Vincent: We can…just not while he's awake or home with us…*He smirks.* Doing it at night would be more adventurous…

Reno: MM…Going to sleep every night in a happy sex high yo! *Smiles at him before he stands up, pulling Vincent up with him.* Let's go, my love...

Vincent: Yes…*He kisses Reno's neck and stands up, helping Reno stand as well.* I know of something we can do that we haven't tried yet…

Reno: Really? Tell me yo!!! * Smiles brightly at him, nuzzles at Vincent. Sniffs his hair.*

Vincent: Have you seen my outdoor hot tub yet? *He reaches around Reno's body and softly rubs his ass as they walk to his bedroom to get dressed.*

Reno: *Shudders and purrs at the ass rubs, wraps his arms tightly around Vincent as he licks Vincent's neck.* Mm…I haven't…Want to do it there tonight yo? *Purrs louder.* You know how much I love my ass bein rubbed yo! Gonna make me sleepy!

Vincent: We will, love…*He keeps rubbing Reno's ass softly.*

Reno: Mmmm…And rub my ass as we kiss tonight? Till I fall asleep in your warm arms yo? *Looks at Vincent, smiling softly at him.*

Vincent: Yes, as long as you want me to…*He opens the door to his room and leads Reno inside.*

Reno: The rest of our lives yo. Even when I'm old and have a saggy ass and balls yo? *Leads Vincent to the closet.*

Vincent: *He smirks softly.* Even then…*He turns to his closet to pick out what to wear.*

Reno: Good! And I will still suck your wrinkled ass and balls! *Giggles.* Your asshole will be even more hairy yo! I could probably braid it! *Laughs as he pulls out a light green shirt and some nice slacks.*

Vincent: What, is that your fetish now? *He stares at Reno as he buttons up a white dress shirt.*

Reno: Only yours! I used to hate other guys! It made me sick touching it yo! But yours…I love all of your body! I wouldn't mind if you never shaved again! *Pulls his shirt on, and grabs his pants.* Does this shirt look good? I..I want to show them I'm better! I'm not 16 anymore yo!

Vincent: You look like a wonderful young man…*He pulls on a pair of black dress pants.*

Reno: *Blushes lightly as he pulls up his pants, buttons them.* You mean other than the red marks on my wrists from the cuffs? …At least I don't have any track marks anymore yo!

Vincent: *He chuckles.* Yes, other than the red marks…But that just shows everyone who you belong to…

Reno: Yeah…But it may scare Connor! Oor make them think I'll do something to him! *Quickly looks around in the closet to find something to cover his wrist.*

Vincent: I know…*He slips on a fitted red suit jacket.* How do you plan on covering it up?

Reno: Um..I have these! But..it will make me look 16 yo! *Grabs two wrist bands, one with the Greatful dead bear on it and the other with the Rolling Stone logo on it. Slips them on both wrists.*

Vincent: You could always borrow one of my jackets…*He looks into the mirror, making a disgusted face at his injured eye as he buttons up his jacket.*

Reno: I don't like jackets…I'll just wear these yo! Fuck them, Connor will like them! *Sees Vincent's disgusted face and turns him around to face him, softly kisses Vincent's eye.* I love this eye…It turns me on yo…I love a man with scars!

Vincent: I know…but it's hard for me to get used to not having an eye…*He softly kisses Reno back on his soft lips.*

Reno: I know..But you're getting used to it! Your other senses are getting stronger, I can tell! *Softly kisses back.* You smell me much more yo!

Vincent: Maybe it's because you smell so lovely…*He licks Reno's lips and softly nuzzles his face.* Are you ready to see your brother?

Reno: Not as good as you! I love your smell! It's the strongest around your dick! *Giggles as he nuzzles back.* I've…been waiting for years to see him yo!

Vincent: And…do you want to go inside with me? *He holds onto Reno's hands, brings them to his lips and kisses them.*

Reno: *Shivers at the kisses, strokes Vincent's cheek with his thumb.* I..I do..But what if Rufus's buddy is there! Hhe'll call him aand make sure I nnever get him back yo! *His breathing increases as he starts to worry.*

Vincent: I wouldn't worry about that…I'll be with you the whole time…*He gives Reno a brief kiss, then slips on a pair of dress shoes. He then begins to guide Reno out of the master bedroom and into the hallway.*

Reno: *Snuggles close to Vincent's side as they walk, kisses at Vincent's neck.*Ppromise? You won't leave me even to pee yo?

Vincent: If I have to piss, you're coming with me…*He gives Reno a quick kiss and walks with him to the front of the house.*

Reno: *giggles.* Kinky boy! *Follows after Vincent, jumps on his back.* Come on, kinky boy! To the limo yo!

Vincent: Kinky? You're the one on my back…*He smirks as he carries Reno to the limo outside.*

Reno: You're the one wantin me to go with you to the bathroom yo! What do you want me to do in there? *Rubs against Vincent's ass, making the plug go in futher.*

Vincent: Mmm…Maybe I just want you to watch me…

Reno: Mm…I don't get a taste? What if I'm thirsty yo? *Nips at Vincent's neck, nuzzles it.*

Vincent: You'll have to beg for it if you're thirsty…*He opens the door to the limo.*

Reno: Aw! Big meanie! *Bites down on Vincent's neck, starts to suck. Wanting to leave a mark.*

Vincent: Hey…I have to get your brother today. I don't think they would like to see your marks on my neck…

Reno: *Stops before it gets to bad, softly licks it.* I'm sorry…It just looked so yummy yo! *Moves off of Vincent's back and gets in the limo, spreads his legs and rests his hand on his groan, acting like it's normal.*

Vincent: *He sits down next to Reno and closes the door. Then, he softly rubs Reno's thighs.* Don't worry…We can do whatever we want tonight…

Reno: *Spreads his legs more at Vincent's touches, leans against him and holds onto Vincent.* I get ass rubs and kisses all night till I go to sleep yo!

Vincent: Maybe even more than that…*He pats Reno's crotch as he smirks.*

Reno: Vinny! I can't go in there with a hard on! They'll think I'm a perv yo! Never let me near kids! *Moves down and gropes Vincent back hard.*

Vincent: *He slaps Reno's hand away.* Nope…You're not allowed until we get home.

Reno: I can't just touch it? I promise not to do anything yo! I just want to rest my hand on it! It…calms me down… *Looks down, his nerves turning into a wreck.*

Vincent: No…But I'll hold your hands…*He takes Reno's hands and softly kisses them.*

Reno: *Pouts but kisses Vincent's hand too.* Okay..But I get to hold it tonight too! I want to go to sleep with it in my hand yo!

Vincent: Forget about it being in your hand…It's going to be somewhere else that you'll love much better tonight…

Reno: Mm…In my ass? So I can clench around all night yo? You know I clench a lot when I dream! I lose most of the cum in my ass then! *Licks at Vincent's cheek.*

Vincent: That's right…*He softly squeezes Reno's thighs and gives him a soft kiss.*

Reno: Mm..Yes, I love you in my ass yo! I want to feel you in me as you give me my nightly ass rub! *Smiles and kisses back.*

Vincent: Maybe this time I'll rub your ass with my cock? *He smirks and gives Reno another kiss.*

Reno: Sure! I love the feel of your cock yo! *Kisses back, and softly sucks on Vincent's lower lip. Moves his hand to rub Vincents chest.*

Vincent: We're almost there…*He gives Reno one more kiss.* No more…not until tonight, love…

Reno: *Sighs and stops, hugs Vincent tightly.* I'm sorry...I'm nervous..And when I'm nervous I get really…yeah… *Nuzzles Vincent's chest, wanting to feel him breathing.*

Vincent: I understand…*He softly caresses the side of Reno's face.* We'll have your brother soon…and you'll have nothing to worry about ever again.

Reno: *Closes his eyes, tries to make his breathing in time with Vincent's.* I…can never repay you for all you have done for me yo…But...I will keep trying…

Vincent: No…stop, Reno. You are repaying me. *He gives Reno another kiss as the limo pulls up to the adoption center.*

Reno: How? All I keep doing is usin your money…I..I don't deserve all that you give me yo…*Kisses back passionately.*

Vincent: That's too bad…*He gives Reno a sweet kiss.* You deserve everything I give you…*He takes Reno's hand as the limo engine shuts off. He opens the door, gets out, and helps Reno out of the limo.*

Reno: *Gets out and clings to Vincent for comfort as they walk to the door, licks his lips as they go dry,* Jjust wait till you see the bills for the attic..I went a little crazy yo…

Vincent: We'll use all of it; I don't mind…I'm sure I get paid enough in a day to pay it off…*He rests his arm around Reno's shoulders.*

Reno: *Giggles and kisses Vincent's hand.* We will! I can't wait to use all of it...I don't think you've seen everything I got yet yo! *Takes a big breath before he walks in.*

Vincent: We can some other time…but tonight, you're all mine…*He whispers as they walk into the building. He walks up to the front counter.*

Reno: Yes..my master…*Whispers to Vincent as they go to the desk, his breathing increases as they get there, moving even closer to Vincent.*

Secretary: Hello! Welcome to Little Angels adoption center! How can I help you today?

Vincent: I'm Mr. Valentine. I called here earlier today because I wanted to think about adopting a little boy.

Secretary: Oh yes! It's nice to meet you Mr. Valentine! If you'll follow me I'll take you to where the boys are! *Stands up and heads for the door to the rest of the center.*

Vincent: Thank you. Is it alright if my friend comes with us? *He nods towards Reno.*

Reno: *Shyly looks up, playing with the end of his shirt.* I won't get in the way..I promise yo!

Secretary: I guess it's okay…*Cocks her head.* You…look like one of our boys…*Shakes her head.* Lets go! *Lead them down the hallway and into a small room with a one way window.* We'll let you see them though here first. They act different when they don't know someone is watching, this way you really get to see how they act!

Vincent: I see…Thank you. *He watches all of the boys running around the room playing tag, shouting and screaming. He spots a little boy that looks like Reno and keeps his eye on him.* (That must be Connor…)

Reno: *Looks at all the little boys, tears come to his eyes when he sees Connor grabs Vincent's arm, hoping he understands. Slightly nods his head in his direction.* (He's not playin…Are the other boys mean to him? I'll beat their lil' butts if they've hurt him!)

Secretary: See one you would like to have as a son, Mr. Valentine?

Vincent: Yes, may I see the little red head boy? *He holds Reno's arm close to his body.*

Secretary: Little Connor? Of course! He has a bit of a story behind him..If you'll follow me I'll take you to the meeting room and then get him for you! *Leads them out of the small room and to one across the hall, opens the door to show four chairs and a table. A chest filled with toys in the corner and coloring books on the table.* Just wait right here.. *Walks out.*

Reno: Hhe's here! I...I saw him! He's gotten so big yo! *Looks excited at Vincent.*

Vincent: I'm excited to meet him too…*He holds Reno's hand and kisses it while the secretary is out of the room.*

Reno: *Blushes and quickly kisses Vincent's cheek before the door opens, hold on tightly to his shirt as he waits to see Connor.*

Secretary: Mr. Valentine..Here is Connor!

Connor: *He peers out from behind the secretary and his eyes grow wide when he sees "Liam" in the room.* Liam! *He smiles and runs into the room and runs straight into "Liam's" lap.*

Vincent: *He watches Connor hug Reno tight and smiles at Connor's and Reno's happiness.*

Reno: *Hugs Connor tight, picking him up as he does.* Connor..I'm missed you so much yo! You're all I would think 'bout! *Pushes hair away from Connor's eyes.* And I've told ya…It's Reno now!

Secretary: Oh! You must be Connor's brother! But...I thought Mr. Valentine was going to adopt him?

Vincent: I am going to adopt him. Me adopting him is the only way Reno is able to see him. And Connor will have a loving home. *He smiles softly.*

Connor: Really? *He looks at Vincent, a little scared because of his injured eye.*

Reno: Yeah, you're gonna be living with us! You have two rooms you can chose from! And we can go shoppin for stuff for it yo! *Hugs Connor.* Vinny is my friend I told you about in the letter!

Vincent: And you'll have your own toys and bed to sleep in…No more sharing with anyone else unless you want to.

Connor: *He pulls Reno close and whispers into his ear.* He's kinda scary with that eye…

Reno: *Chuckles softly, rubs Connor's back.* I know…But he's really nice and carin'…And he very self-conscious 'bout it too…He's till getting used to it yo…

Secretary: Um…So…you want to adopt him? I can get the paper work ready and call his foster parents to tell them to start packing his stuff up.

Vincent: Yes, ma'am…May I sign the papers?

Secretary: Yes, let me go get them! And I'll have to call the foster parents to tell them and they can come get Connor so he can pack up his stuff! I'll let him stay with you till I'm done! *Walks out of the room.*

Reno: *Hugs Connor close.* You hear that? You're gonna come home with us today yo!

Connor: Really? *He nuzzles Reno's chest.*

Vincent: That's right Connor…*He smiles sweetly at the boy.*

Reno: *Runs his hands though Connor's hair.* And we can go shoppin for you tomorrow yo! Get a lot of stuff for your room!

Connor: I'm excited! Thank you, big brother! *He hugs Reno tight.*

Vincent: Just wait until you get home! *He smiles.*

Reno: Yeah! Vinny has a big screen TV and a pool and tons of stuff yo! *Smiles at Connor.* And you're welcome, lil' man…I've missed you so much! *Moves one of his hands to the pocket in his pants and grabs the little remote, pushing one of the buttons.* (Hehe…Have fun, Vinny!)

Vincent: *He bites his lip at the sudden pleasure in his ass.* (Damn it, Reno!)

Connor: Are you alright Mr. Vincent?

Reno: Yeah, you look like you're in pain yo! Do you need to sit down? *He asks with concern, but his eyes show he's laughing inside as he pushes another button to make it vibrate faster.*

Vincent: N…no…*He glares at Reno.* I'm fine…

Connor: *He looks at Vincent, then back at Reno with concern.*

Reno: *Quickly turns it off, deciding Vincent has had enough for now.* He's okay yo…He gets like this sometimes! Why don't me and you sit down and you can tell me all you've been doin!

Connor: A lot! I'm glad you came to get me…I don't like my foster family.

Vincent: We'll give you a loving home…*He glares back at Reno.*

Reno: *Gives Vincent a smirk, knowing he's going to get it tonight. Then looks worried at Connor.* You don't? You said they were alright in your letter yo! What did they do?

Connor: They're too strict! They're nice…but I don't like how strict they are! I can only watch TV for thirty minutes and they don't have a computer!

Reno: Evil people…Well you can watch TV as much as you want and Vinny has a computer! I…I'm plannin on getting one soon when I get the money! Oh! We'll have to get you signed up for school too yo!

Vincent: My only rule will be to finish your homework and eat before you watch TV once you start school. What do you think, Reno?

Reno: Yes! You must finish all your homework and have dinner before you play and watch TV yo! *Looks up when the door opens.*

Secretary: I'm back! I have all the papers and Conner's foster parents are on their way so why don't you wait for them in the front with Jimmy, Connor! You can get all your stuff and when you get back you can go to your new home!

Vincent: Thank you…May I sign them now? And can Reno and I wait with Connor at the front?

Secretary: Yes, I guess! There are a lot of them! *Hands all the papers to Vincent.* I've already filled out what I needed to so all that's left is yours!

Reno: *Waits till Vincent's starts to sign on of the papers before he turns it on pulsating.*

Vincent: *His breath hitches as he begins to sign the papers.* (Please Reno…don't! Mm…)

Connor: I can't wait!

Reno: Me either! I'll have to show you everything! There's a lot of cool stuff there! Oh I can show you the water shootin thing yo! *Keeps it on pulsating.*

Connor: That's cool, big bro!

Vincent: *He bites his lip hard.* I'm…almost done…*He reads and signs one final paper.*

Secretary: You okay, Mr. Valentine? Do you need some water?

Reno: *Turns it off and winks at Vincent.* I'll get him something to drink when we're waitin on Connor yo!

Vincent: Yeah…I'm alright. Here are the papers…*He hands the papers over to the secretary.* Let's go, Connor. *He smiles at the little Connor.*

Connor: Yeah! Let's go! *He pulls Reno up from his seat.*

Secretary: Okay! I'll go put these in the computer! I hope you guys have a wonderful time together! *Walks out.*

Reno: I'm comin yo! *Gets up and walks to the door with Connor in front of him, shaking his hips back and forth to tease Vincent more.*

Vincent: *He walks up quickly behind Reno and whispers.* You're going to get it tonight…*He quickly smacks Reno's ass and walks in front of both Connor and Reno.*

Reno: (And I can't wait yo!) *Licks his lips as he watches Vincent's ass.* Where you goin so fast, Vinny?

Vincent: I'm walking to the front…*He says as he walks at a fast pace in front of Reno.*

Connor: Let's go faster, bro! Let's follow Mr. Vincent! *He pulls on Reno's arm.*

Reno: Okay! I'll race you yo! *Starts to run with Connor.* (He's bein all pissy! He knows he would of done the same thing to me yo!)

Connor: Yeah! *He pulls hard on Reno's arm.*

Vincent: (Stop trying to embarrass me, Reno! I wouldn't mind so much if we were at home!) *He keeps walking quickly.*

Reno: *Quickly pushes the button to turn it on low before he jumps on Vincent's back and whispers to him.* You know you love it…And I'm all yours tonight love, I want you to fuck me so hard I can't leave the bed for a week yo…

Vincent: Just wait and see…*He whispers back.*

Connor: *He smiles, thinking Reno is playing a game, then he jumps onto Reno's back.*

Reno: *Grabs on tighter to Vincent as he feels Conner jump on his back, accidently hitting the remote and turning it on high.* Hey lil' man!

Vincent: *He hisses as he feels the heavy vibrations again.* (Damn!)

Connor: What's that buzzing noise? Did I break something?

Reno: (Shit! He must of hit it yo!) *Quickly turns it off.* It must be Vinny's phone! Why don't we get off him so he can get it yo!

Connor: Oops! I'm sorry!

Vincent: *He sighs in relief and hopes to god that the remote doesn't go off again.* (If it goes off again I won't be able to hold back…) I missed the call…I'll check it later.

Reno: *Gets off and gives Vincent an apologizing look, hoping he knows he didn't mean to that time.* Sorry yo..We were just playin…*Kicks at the floor like a little kid.*

Vincent: It's alright…*He stops walking once he reaches the front lobby and sits down in one of the chairs.*

Connor: Yeah, we're sorry! *He runs over to where Vincent is sitting and sits next to him.*

Reno: *Walks up and picks Connor up and sits down in the chair before he sets Connor down on his lap.* There! Now I can be next to both of you! Have you eaten yet yo?

Connor: Yeah, this morning! But I'm hungry now…

Reno: We'll have to get you something yo! What do you want, lil' man?

Connor: I don't know…I just want to go home! Can we eat there?

Vincent: You can eat whatever you want.

Connor: I think I want a cheese burger, then! *He smiles and looks up at Reno, then at Vincent.*

Reno: That sounds good yo…Really good! *Smiles brightly at Vincent and Kyo, the happiest he's been in years.* (This is how it should be..Forever yo!)

~Later That Night~

Vincent: *He takes off his suit jacket, shirt and pants, then picks out a black knee length robe to wear. He looks into the mirror and adjusts the robe.* (Reno won't be able to resist me…)

Reno: *Smiles at sleeping Connor, gives his a light kiss on the forehead before he turns the light out and closes the door. Walks to his and Vincent's room, peaks in thou the door and turns the plug on high.*

Vincent: Mm…! *He turns around to see Reno in the door, then quickly pulls out the plug from his ass.* You do know that you're going to pay for what you did today…

Reno: *Smirks and turns it off, struts over to Vincent and wraps his arms around Vincent's neck.* You know you loved it, you would of done it to me too yo…*Licks Vincent's neck and jawline.*

Vincent: *He smirks and chuckles.* Never…*He licks Reno's lips.* Put a robe on and we can go out to the hot tub, love…

Reno: You would and you know it yo! *Quickly takes off his clothes and grabs the green robe he's named as his. Takes off the arm bands and slips on the robe.* I love hot tubs!

Vincent: You haven't been in my hot tub yet, though…*He lightly slaps Reno's ass and walks out of the master bed room.*

Reno: Mm! I am now yo! *Runs after Vincent, grabing his arm and holding it close to his body.* Thank you…For today…You..you have no idea how much this means to me…

Vincent: I know…*He caresses the side of Reno's face.* I love you and I would do anything…*He gives Reno a soft kiss, then escorts him down the bed room hallway.*

Reno: I love you too, my kinky boy! *Grins and kisses Vincent, nuzzles his neck.*

Connor: *He stirs and rolls over in his bed when he hears Reno and Vincent walk down the hallway.* (I wonder why they're up?) *He gets up from his bed and peeks out from his door.* (Why are they wearing just robes?) *He thinks to himself, somewhat confused.*

Vincent: *He rests his arm around Reno's waist and pulls him closer as they walk down the hall.* More romantic than kinky…*He whispers in Reno's ear.*

Reno: *Shivers at the whispers, nuzzles closer to Vincent and slips his hand under the robe to touch Vincent's chest and whispers back.* I know…I'm still getting used to the romance, but I love it!

Vincent: *He quietly whispers.* I love your touches…*He slowly lifts up Reno's robe from behind and slides his hand underneath to touch Reno's ass.*

Connor: (What are they doing?) *He quietly begins to follow Reno and Vincent.*

Reno: *Moans softy and pushes his ass out, moves his hand to rub over one of Vincent's nipples.* I love touchin you…And love when you touch my ass yo…Squeeze it…

Vincent: *He smirks and softly squeezes Reno's toned ass.* Just wait until we get to the hot tub…and I'll touch you all you want…

Reno: Mm…How far is it? I can't wait yo..I'm already hard thinking of you fuckin me hard yo.. *Softly moans as he pinches Vincent's nipple.*

Connor: (Why is Vincent touching Liam's butt? Is he a football player? They do that!) *Keeps following them, making sure not to make a sound.*

Vincent: Not much further…It's elevated on the same level as the bedrooms so we can have our privacy…*He softly rubs the curves of Reno's ass.*

Reno: Hurry..My ass misses you so much yo…Feels like it's been days since it's been filled! *Licks at Vincent's neck, softly sucking on it.*

Connor: (Now Reno is biting his neck like a vampire! Oh no! Did he get turned into one?!.....Wait, he was in the sun! He's not one! But what is he doing?)

Vincent: Mm…It's down here. *He points to the last door on the right.* It locks from the outside, so no one will bother us while we're out there…

Reno: Mm..Good..But the only people here are you, me and Connor and he's asleep yo! *Bites down on Vincent's neck.* Are you hard for me? Are you ready to fuck me? I wanted to jump you so many times today…Seein you tryin to fight the pleasure the plug was givin you yo..Mm.. it got me so hard yo!

Connor: (They're slowing down…I should stay back till I know what they get in there! I can look though the window on the door! If they're playing football I want to play!)

Vincent: I wanted to fuck you so hard today…Now you're going to get all of what you deserve right now. *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair and gives him a soft kiss. Then, he opens the door to outside.*

Reno: *Purrs and gives another kiss before he runs outside, taking the robe of as he runs to the hot tube.* Wow! It's already on and ready yo! *Hops in and moans at the hot water.* This is fuckin great!

Vincent: I know…it feels wonderful. *He slips off his robe and leans over Reno to rub his shoulders and kiss his neck.*

Reno: Ohh…Yess…But it would be even better if you joined me yo…I'm so lonely in here! *Licks his lips as he tilts his neck over.*

Connor: (They put the window up so high! Evil tall people!) *Looks around and finds a chair, pushes it against the door and climbs up on it.* (They're in a hot tu..Vincent's naked! Ewwwwww!!!!!)

Vincent: You're right, love…*He kisses Reno's neck and slowly steps in with him, then straddles him.* I'm going to love you like never before…*He wraps his arms around Reno and kisses him passionately.*

Reno: Mmm! *Kisses back with passion, moves his hands to grope Vincent's ass. Grinds up against him.* I..I want you..in my ass!

Connor: (Eww! They're kissing! But only boys and girls do that! Why are they kissing?!) *Pushes his face closer to the glass.*

Vincent: *He gasps softly as he touches Reno's body under the hot water.* I want to love you hard…*He quickly spreads Reno's legs, plays with Reno's entrance, then enters him hard. He moans loudly as he feels Reno's hot, tight ass take in his cock.*

Reno: Oh..Yyes..AHhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! *Cries out as he's entered, wraps his arms tightly around Vincent's neck.*

Connor: (Liam's hurt!) Stop it!!! *He screams as he pounds on the door.*

Vincent: What the hell? *He looks up to see Connor pounding on the door.* Reno…It's your brother.

Reno: Huh..What?! *Looks up worried at Vincent and turns his head to see Connor.* Fuck..He was asleep yo! Shit..I..I'm sorry yo! *Starts to push Vincent out, needing to check on Connor.*

Connor: (Vinny looks upset! IIs he going to hurt me?! I need to hide!!) *Hops off the chair and runs down the hallway.*

Vincent: He probably thinks I was trying to hurt you…*He pulls out of Reno.* I don't mind if you check on him…*He crawls off of Reno and lets him go.*

Reno: I..I'm sorry..I know you wanted this..I'll make it up to you yo! I promise! *Gives Vincent a kiss before he gets out off the tub and grabs his robe, slips it on as he walks to the door and goes inside to look for Connor.*

Connor: *He hears someone coming down the hall and whimpers as he hears the footsteps come closer.* (What if that's Vincent!?)

Reno: *Looks around worried.* Connor? Where are you yo? I'm okay! Let's talk and I can explain what happened! (Fuck! We scared him!)

Connor: Liam? *He says quietly from behind his bedroom door.*

Reno: Connor! *Runs to Connor's room and softly knocks on the door.* Yeah, it's me…And how many times do I have ta tell you it's Reno yo! *Chuckles softly as he tries to make Connor feel better.*

Connor: You can come in…*He walks over to his bed, sits down, and begins to play with the sheets.*

Reno: *Opens the door and walks in, looks at Connor with comforting eyes. Moves to sit down next to him.* Do you like your room yo? (I don't want to scare him more by jumpin right in with it!)

Connor: Yeah, I like it! *He keeps playing with the sheets.* Thank you for taking me in!

Reno: I'm glad! And..I was always planning on getting you back yo…I was just taking longer then I thought it would…*Reaches his arm out to hug Connor.* We can go shoppin tomorrow to get stuff to decorate your room with! Vinny says you can get anything you want!

Connor: Really? *He leans towards Reno.* Is Mr. Vincent really as nice as you say he is?

Reno: He is yo…What you saw..was something adults do..He wasn't hurtin me yo! Um…(Fuck..I never had to tell a kid 'bout sex before! I can't tell him what pop told me cause that was a load of crap!) Do you have any questions 'bout what you saw and heard yo'?

Connor: Yeah…It sounded like you were crying! What was Mr. Vincent doing? And why was he naked!?

Reno: I guess I was in a way…But it wasn't cause I was in pain or he was hurting me! I was in pleasure! He..Uh..he was havin sex with me…Aand he was naked cause I like his body..Most people are naked when havin sex yo..Um..Has anyone explained sex to you yet?

Connor: Kind of…It's something that boys and girls do together, right? *He smiles confidently at Reno, sure that he has the answer right.*

Reno: Yeah, you do it when you love and trust someone…But it's not only boys and girls who can have it..Girls can do it with other girls and boys can do it with other boys..

Connor: Really? That's not what my foster parents told me! They said it was only for boys and girls, and only when they're married!

Vincent: *He presses his ear against Connor's door when he hears Reno's voice.*

Reno: Some..people think that…And you should wait till you find someone you love so much you want to marry them and spend the rest of your life with them…But there is all types of love, not just boy and girl. And it's not wrong or evil yo! Some people can't see that…

Vincent: *He picks up on part of Reno's sentence.* (Does he want to marry me? Is that what he wants?)

Connor: They were really nice to me, and took care of me! I think they were just trying to teach me what they thought was right! I love them as my parents too!

Vincent: *He decides to return to the hot tub and quietly walks down the hall.* (I didn't know that he loved me that much…)

Reno: If you want we can go see them sometimes yo…But know that I love you very much and would never put you in danger..If Vinny was hurtin me I wouldn't of brought you here!

Connor: Okay! And I'll stay in bed this time. *He lays back in bed and curls up.* Good night big bro'!

Reno: Night, lil' man.. *Gets up and pulls the blankets up to tuck Connor in.* There! Snug as a bug in a rug yo! *Kisses Connor's forehead before he heads to the door.*

Connor: Mm…night! *He snuggles tightly up into the blankets and sheets.*

Reno: *Smiles as he walks out of the room, closes the door and goes to walk but runs into Vincent.* Ah! Fuck Vinny, warn a guy yo!

Vincent: *He smirks softly.* I was just waiting for you…*He takes advantage of Reno running into his body and holds him close, then brings him into a hard, passionate kiss.*

Reno: Mmuhh! *Moans in pleasure at the kiss and kisses back, opens his mouth to deepen the kiss as he wraps his arms around Vincent, holding tightly to him.*

Vincent: *He whispers softly.* You taste so sweet…*He holds Reno close to his body so Reno can feel his erection.* Let's go back to what we started…*He rubs down Reno's back and softly cups Reno's ass in his hands. He takes Reno's hand and leads him down the hallway again.*

Reno: *Shudders in lust as he feels Vincent's hard cock, moves to Vincent's side and rubs up against him.* I don't think I can make it to the hot tub yo..I need you in me now, love!

Vincent: You're going to have to…*He brushes his hand across Reno's chest and walks past Reno down the hallway. He takes off his robe as he walks down the hall.*

Reno: Fuck waitin yo! *Pushes Vincent down on the floor and flips him on his back, quickly grabbing his cock and slamming himself down on it, letting out a moan of pleasure.*

Vincent: Aahh! Mm…*He moans as Reno slams himself down on his cock.* You're so forceful…*He says in a lusty tone as he thrusts his hips up, driving his cock deep inside Reno's ass.*

Reno: I..I told you…I needed your cock yo! *Moans out as he starts to ride Vincent, pushing on Vincent's chest to help him move.* Mmm..harder!

Vincent: Ohh…Reno…I love you. *He rolls on top of Reno and pins him to the floor as he fucks him hard.* I love you, baby…*He rubs his body hard against Reno, thrusting and grinding his cock inside Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ahhhhh!! Yesss!! Llove you yo! *Moans loudly as he wraps his legs tightly around Vincent's waist to push him harder against his prostate.* Oh..Ffaster! Fuck me faster!

Vincent: I'll fuck you…as fast as you want…*He bites down on Reno's lips as he thrusts hard into Reno's needy ass.* As much as you want…*He gives Reno several hard, rough thrusts.*…just the way you want it.

Reno: Vvinny!!!!!!! *Screams out in pleasure as he suddenly cums against Vincent's abs, his toes curl as his ass clenches madly around him.*

Vincent: Reno…you came so soon…Mm! *He keeps thrusting roughly into Reno's ass.* You look so perfect when you cum…I love it…*He whispers naughtily into Reno's ear.*

Reno: Ohhh! I..I can't help..it yo! You make me feel so..ffuckin good! Sshit..You're tearin me more yo! Ccan you feel it? My asshole ..fuck.. rippin! *Moans and tightens his hold on Vincent, clenches even though it hurts. Wanting to feel Vincent's cum in him.*

Vincent: Mm! *He cums into Reno's needy ass.* Oh…your dirty talk always makes me cum…*He licks Reno's lips softly.*

Reno: *Moans softly as Vincent fills him with his seed, wraps his arms and legs tighter around Vincent to keep him close.* I'm glad you like it…You've gotten good at it too yo! *Gives Vincent a loving kiss.* I love you…

Vincent: I love you too…*He nuzzles Reno's hair.* How is Connor? Did he understand?

Reno: *Purrs softly.* He's okay..He was just scared, he thought you were hurtin me yo..*Blushes.* I told him what we were doin and he said that they told him sex is with a girl and a boy only…But I explained everything!

Vincent: So, he understands how much I love you? *He softly kisses Reno's lips.* He seems like he has some common sense, even for his age…

Reno: I think he does…I told him you only have sex with someone you love and trust yo! And..I love you very much! *Nuzzles up at Vincent, softly sucks on his earlobe.* Lets go to our bed…It's time for my hour of kissin and ass rubbin…And my ass needs some tender rubbin yo!

Vincent: I promised that I would rub your ass tonight all you want. (Yes…He loves me enough that he would want to marry me…But why hasn't he said anything? Is he too scared?)

Reno: *Smiles brightly at Vincent, his eyes filled with love.* Let's go! I'll rub your cock too if you want! I love havin it in my hand yo! It's so heavy! *Gives a clench.*

Vincent: With my luck…and you holding my cock the way you do, you're going to get me hard again…*He pulls carefully out of Reno's tight, hot ass.*

Reno: Then….can I hold your arm? My favorite arm yo? *Winces at Vincent pulls out, a bit of cum, mixed with drops of blood come out before he clenches to keep it in. Runs his fingers over Vincent's arm.*

Vincent: You can hold any part of me you want…*He smirks.* Even my heavy cock. *He softly kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: Yay! Let's go love! I want my kissin an rubbin yo! *Gets up and starts to limp to the room.*

Vincent: You'll get all of that…trust me. *He stands up and helps Reno walk back to the bedroom.*


	14. Chapter 14

Squall: *He unlocks the door to his dorm and is surprised that he's not greeted by a cheerful Kadaj.* Where is he? *He looks around and finds a note that Kadaj left on the table.*

_Hi Squally!_

_Nisan called and he got my sword for me! I'm going to meet him so I can get it! I hope to be back before you're done but if not, here's a note!_

Squall: *He nods and neatly folds the note in his hand. Then, he walks into his room and decides to pass the time by working out while facing the door, waiting for Kadaj to come back.* (I'm so used to Kadaj being here when I get back…) *He exhales slowly.* (Why do I even care if he comes back?)

Kadaj: *Knocks on the door a few hours later.* (I need a shower! I smell from training with Nisan!) Squally? Are you here?

Squall: *He looks up quickly from his workout to hear Kadaj's voice.* Come in…

Kadaj: *Opens the door and smiles brightly at Squall, holding his sword in his hand.* Hi Squally! Sorry I took so long! I was showing Nisan what you taught me! He was impressed!

Squall: *He nods.* I taught you well…*He gets up from the chair in his room and walks over to where Kadaj is standing.*

Kadaj: You did! Nisan said he would like to spar with you sometime! Do you want to see my sword?! *Holds his sword up, still in it's sheathe.*

Squall: *He takes the sword from Kadaj's hands and unsheathes it to examine Kadaj's sword.* (His drawings and description serves no justice to this sword…)

Kadaj: Do you like it?! I got it when I was 13! It's smaller then my other Nisan's one but I love it! *Smiles at Squall, wipes the sweat still on his brow from sparing.*

Squall: Yeah…*He sheathes Kadaj's sword and hands it gently back to him.* (We haven't…had sex all day…I don't know why I miss it.)

Kadaj: I'm glad! *Goes and sets it on the floor by door before he walks in further, taking off his shirt.* Can I take a shower? I got really sweaty and yucky!

Squall: Yes, I did too. *He walks towards the bathroom and takes off his white tank top drenched with sweat from his workout.*

Kadaj: *Licks his lips at the sight of Squall's back, quickly follows him and starts to unbutton his pants.* (He looks so yummy! But he hasn't said he wants to have sex yet! I'll wait till he asks!) Okay! We can take a shower together!

Squall: *He looks back at Kadaj and nods as he begins to unbutton and unzip his pants. He looks down at the crotch of his pants, and wonders why they're so difficult to unzip.* (We haven't even done anything…and I'm already hard!)

Kadaj: *Walk in humming as he kicks his pants to the corner, happy he decided not to wear underwear today and jumps in the shower. Blushes lightly when he notices his semi-hard cock, quickly turns on the water. Wanting to hurry and get clean.*

Squall: *He hears Kadaj turn on the water and tries to unzip his pants without getting himself caught in the zipper. Once the zipper is down all the way, he takes off his pants and steps into the shower with Kadaj.* (He's already turned on as well…) *He tries not to stare at Kadaj's semi-hard cock.*

Kadaj: *Reaches for the shower gel and his hand brushes against Squall's hard cock, blushes hard as he quickly grabs the shower gel and pours some in his hands. Makes a lather and starts to wash himself.* (He's hard! Bbut he hasn't said anything yo! Does he want me to do something or not?)

Squall: *He watches the lathered soap drip down Kadaj's body, then he brings Kadaj into an awkward embrace.* (What is my body doing!?)

Kadaj: *Jumps as he feels Squall hold him, nuzzles back. Moans softly when he feels Squall's hard cock rub against his ass.* Squally! Ddo you need me to do something?

Squall: (No…I don't need him to do anything!) *He decides to stand still and keep holding Kadaj.*

Kadaj: (Squally's being weird! But I like it!) *Keeps scrubbing at his body while Squall holds him, humming as he does.*

Squall: *He slowly moves his hand down to Kadaj's ass and presses his finger against Kadaj's entrance.*

Kadaj: Ssquall! *Moans softly, his opening clenching as it tries to take Squall's fingers in.* Please..more! Wwe haven't done anything all day!

Squall: I hate to say it…I missed having you today…(What!) *He slowly thrusts his fingers into Kadaj's ass.*

Kadaj: Rreally?! *His heart flutters at Squall's words, thrusts back against the fingers. Moans as the fingers hit his prostate.* TThere Squally! More!

Squall: *He thrusts his fingers harder into Kadaj's ass, wanting to hear Kadaj moan.* (Why did I even say that? I don't understand what's happening!)

Kadaj: Ohhh!!! Yess!!! Please! I..I'm ready! Ffuck me, Squally! *Moans and wraps his arm back around Squall's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss.*

Squall: (He kissed me!) *He kisses Kadaj back roughly as he removes his fingers and thrusts in his cock.*

Kadaj: MMmmmmhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! *Moans loudly as Squall thrusts in him, bites down on Squall's lip as he clenches hard around him. Wanting Squall to move.* Fuck me…Squall!

Squall: *He presses Kadaj's chest against the shower wall and begins to thrust hard into Kadaj's ass, knowing that's how Kadaj wants it.*

Kadaj: Ahhh!! Yess!!! *Cries out in pleasure, claws at the wall as he tries to get a grip on it. He pushes the side of his face against the wall as he pants and moans, his lust filled eyes looking at Squall.*

Squall: (He looks like he wants it harder…) *He thrusts as hard as he can into Kadaj's tight ass.* (Tell me again how much you want it…) *He holds on tightly to Kadaj's delicate hips as he pounds into Kadaj's hot ass.*

Kadaj: Ohhhh! Ffaster! Fuck mmy ass faster yo! …Sshit you're..so deep!!! *Moans loudly as he tightens his hold on Squall's neck, pushing him towards his neck. Wanting to feel Squall's mouth on it.*

Squall: *He breathes against Kadaj's neck and decides to kiss it softly while he thrusts into Kadaj's ass, letting out a moan against Kadaj's skin.*

Kadaj: Ah! I..I'm close, SSqually!!! Please! Make me ccum! *Moans loudly as he grinds his cock against the wall, leaving drops of precum on it. Shudders at Squall's moan.* Yes! Mmoan again, please!!!!

Squall: (He's sounds so sweet when he begs…) *He feels Kadaj's ass clench tightly around his cock and can't help but to moan.* Shit…

Kadaj: Squally!!!! *Screams out as he cums onto the wall, clenches madly around Squall as he throws his head back in pleasure.*

Squall: Mmm…! *He bites his lips hard as he cums into Kadaj.* Kadaj…*He calls out Kadaj's name sweetly, but unintentionally.* (What's happened to me?)

Kadaj: *Shudders and moans softly as Squall cums calling out his name, softly kisses him before he lets his arm fall down.* So… good, Squally! My ass is happy now!

Squall: I was horny since I came home…And you weren't here to fix it…*He pulls Kadaj closer and rests his head on Kadaj's shoulder.*

Kadaj: I'm sorry! Nisan called a few minutes after you left..And I really wanted my sword! I was planning to come right back, but he wanted to spar..And..and I missed hanging out with him….*Rests his head back against Squall, softly clenches around Squall.*

Squall: He is your brother…(Why am I clinging so much to him?) *He pulls out of Kadaj's ass and reaches over Kadaj to turn off the water.*

Kadaj: *Moans softly as Squall pulls out of him.* Yeah! He was the only one who liked to hang out with me! Our other Nisan's only did when we were sparing! But Nisan would get really mad at them, then he would talk take me to the doctor to heal me up! He said he's going to call me later this week to see if I want to spar with him again!

Squall: You are getting stronger…*He gently but awkwardly caresses Kadaj's hips and waist.* (I'm not used to this touch…I don't know if I want it…It's foreign to me.)

Kadaj: *Shivers at Squall's touches, nuzzles his head back against him.* I want to get stronger! I want to be strong like you and Nisan! *Smiles then yawns.* I'm sleepy! Can I take a nap?

Squall: Yes…*He releases Kadaj and steps out of the shower to dry off. He wraps a towel around his waist and walks across the bathroom across the living area and into his bedroom.*

Kadaj: *Grabs a towel and dries himself off, wraps it around his waist and follows after Squall. Finds a pair of his boxers and slips them on before he lays down on the bed, making sure there is enough room for Squall.* (If I had the money I would get Squally a softer bed!)

Squall: *He takes the towel off from around his waist and pulls on a pair of boxers as well, then he lays down in his bed next to Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Shyly moves closer to Squall and closes his eyes, letting out a sigh of happiness.* Have a good nap, Squally!

Squall: *He grumbles in response to Kadaj as he begins to fall asleep. His arm relaxes and falls onto Kadaj's chest.*

~A few hours later~

School officer: *Walks into Squall's dorm and to the bedroom, his eyes go wide when he finds another boy in Squall's bed.* Mr. Leonheart! You know the rules of the dorm!

Squall: *His eyes shoot wide open at the sound of his last name.* (Damn it!) *He quickly gets up from his bed and stands still in front of the officer.*

Kadaj: Mmmmhh..Squally? Where you go? *Opens his eyes and looks up to see the officer, looks down in fear.* (Oh no! I got Squall in trouble! They found out! I..I'm going to have to leave Squally!)

School Officer: I heard the rumors but didn't believe a student with your good standard would do this! I'm very disappointed..Now follow me to the lobby..I will give you your punishment there…

Squall: Yes, sir…*He walks quietly, but still with the confidence of a soldier to his closet to slip on one of his numerous white tank tops and begins to follow the officer.* (I can't look back at Kadaj…)

Kadaj: (What's happening?! Iis he going to get hurt?) *Follows after them, worried for Squall.*

School Officer: *Leads Squall to the lobby and calls for everyone's attention.* This student here has broken the rule about sex in the dorms. This is what happens when you break one of the rules here! *Pushes Squall to the ground and grabs a cane from the wall and starts to cane him.*

Squall: *He braces himself for the hit and soon becomes numb to the pain as taught from his training. He closes his eyes and freely accepts his punishment.*

Kadaj: No!! *His eyes go wide as he sees Squall getting hit and runs over and covers Squall with his body, crying out as he's hit by the cane but doesn't move from that spot.* Ddon't hurt him! Please!

Squall: (What is he thinking!) *He quickly reacts and pushes Kadaj off of him, far enough away so that he won't be hit.*

School officer: Do not interrupt again or I will give him more hits! *Goes back to hitting Squall.*

Kadaj: *Looks at Squall with tears falling down his face, wanting to take the hits for him but not wanting Squall to get more hurt.* (It's my fault…I'm getting him hurt so much! Hhe's going to hate me!)

Squall: *He closes his eyes again as he feels his body being struck again. His body quickly numbs any pain like a drug.* (Don't try to help me Kadaj…I'm better off facing this now.)

School officer: *After a few more hits he stops and throws the cane away.* Now let this be a warning to all of you…You must follow the rules or you will meet my cane! *Turns to Kadaj.* And you boy are here by banned from this school and never allowed to set foot here again! *Turns to Squall.* And you Mr. Leonheart…You are suspended for three days! *Walks away.*

Kadaj: *Shakes from his spot on the floor, letting out a quiet sob as he slowly crawls to Squall.* I..I'm…so ssorry! I..I'll lleave…I'm sorry!

Squall: *He slowly stands up, and then helps Kadaj up from the ground. He quickly turns to walk towards his dorm.* Follow me. *He says coldly.*

Kadaj: *Looks down as he follows Squall, tears still falling from his eyes.* (He's cold again..Is he mad at me?)

Squall: *He opens the door to his dorm angrily and waits for Kadaj to come in before he walks coldly into his room.* Pack your things…*He begins to throw his clothing and necessities into his military issued duffel bag.*

Kadaj: *Keeps quiet as he starts to pack his stuff, grabbing his sword and sketching pencils and book.* (He's packing…I wonder where he's going…)

Squall: *He stares at his bag, exhales heavily, and decides to wear his leather pants. He slides them on and quickly slips his feet into his boots.*

Kadaj: *Finishes packing all his stuff and slips on his shoes, sadly looks up at Squall.* I..I'm ready..I'm ssorry for getting you in trouble…

Squall: It's fine…*He throws his bag over his shoulder and waits for Kadaj to head out the door.*

Kadaj: *Keeps looking down as he walks out, holding on tightly to his sword.* Yyou got hurt…That's nnever okay…

Squall: I'm not hurt…*He stands up straight, waiting for Kadaj.* (I don't know why…but I would do it again for you.)

Kadaj: I..I only got hit once and it still hurts...You're really strong.. *Another tear falls, holds his bag to his chest.* I..I'll mmiss sleeping with you..I..I don't like to sleep alone now..

Squall: What are you talking about? *He adjusts his bag on his shoulder.* (Where does he plan to go?)

Kadaj: I..I can't stay at your dorm anymore…I'm going to have to stay wwith Re're and Mr. Vinny... (I don't want to leave him! I love him!)

Squall: Alright…*He states frankly.* I'm going to stay where ever you are going…

Kadaj: *Looks up shocked.* Rreally?! You are! I'm so happy! *Runs over to Squall and hugs him tight.* I have a really big bed and it's REALLY comfy! You're like it!

Squall: *He stands strongly as Kadaj hugs him tight.* (At least it will be a change while I'm on suspension…) Then, it's decided…

Kadaj: Then lets go!! Do you need me to call Re're so he can send someone to come get us? *Releases the hug and moves down to pick up what he dropped, gasps when he sees blood on his hands.* Ssquall! You're hurt!!!! Why didn't you tell me?!

Squall: I'm not hurt…*He looks at the blood on Kadaj's hands, then speaks in a serious tone.* I've had much worse…

Kadaj: So! It's still bad! We need to hurry and get to Re're's so I can patch you up! *Grabs onto Squall's hand and starts to pull him to the exit.*

Squall: *He follows Kadaj quietly and strongly. He walks through the hallways with blood seeping through his shirt, and glares at anyone who dares to stare in their direction.*

Kadaj: *Reaches for his phone and dials Reno.*

Reno: Hey, 'daj!

Kadaj: Is it okay if Squally and I come back to Vinny's place today?

Reno: Sure! All your stuff is in your room and the blankets were washes today so it's all ready for you yo! Do you need a ride? We were 'bout to go out but I can send the driver to come get you!

Kadaj: Yeah Re're, we need a ride…And if you guys are leaving, how are we going to get in?

Reno: The maids are still here yo! Just knock! We'll be back in a couple hours! You at Squall's school yo?

Kadaj: Yeah…*He plays with the hem of his shirt.* He was suspended and punished because of me…That's why we need to come back!

Reno: I'm sorry, 'daj…But you know you are welcome here yo! And Squall is too! But I better get off so I can get you guys a ride and leave! Vinny is waitin at the front door for me! I'll see you, my 'daj!

Kadaj: Okay! Thank you, Re're! I'll see you later! Byebye! *Hangs up and turns to look at Squall.* Re're said it was okay and he's send a car!

Squall: *He nods and walks quietly behind Kadaj to the front of the school.* (At least we'll be together…) *He stops himself in mid-thought.* (What the hell am I saying!)

Kadaj: *Walks out of the school and to the street to wait for the car, starts to hum softly.* (Squally is going to stay with me! In my bed!)

Squall: When will they be here? *He stares harshly into the distance.*

Kadaj: It's about ten minutes away from here! But I'm sure we can tell the driver to hurry!

Squall: No...It's fine...*He keeps staring at the scenery.*

Kadaj: *Hums softly as he kicks his foot against the ground.* (I wish the driver would hurry!)

Squall: *He looks around carefully and moves closer to Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Smiles and moves closer to Squall, rests his head on Squall's shoulder.* (I think he's starting to like me like me!)

Squall: (Kadaj...I don't know what has come over me in the past few weeks...) *He awkwardly wraps his arm around Kadaj's waist.*

Kadaj: *His smiles grows as he feels Squall wrap his arms around him, snuggles closer to him.* Thanks..I was gettin cold! You're very warm, Squally!

Squall: (He thinks I'm warm?) *He keeps his arm around Kadaj, but remains silent and strong.*

Kadaj: *Closes his eyes as he starts to hum again, loving being in Squall's arms. Hears something come up and opens his eyes to see a limo.* Wow! Re're sent the best! *Quickly hops inside.*

Squall: *He calmly places his bag into the limo first before he sits down and closes the door.*

Kadaj: *Looks around the limo.* Wow! Mr. Vincent has nice a nice limo! *Moves over and starts to pushes the random buttons he sees, wanting to know what they did.*

Squall: *He lays his head back and closes his eyes.*

Kadaj: *Pushes one that blares the stereo, quickly turns it off and moves to rest against Squall.*

Squall: *He leans his head against the side of Kadaj's face and kisses his jaw softly.*

Kadaj: *Moans softly at the kisses, moves his hands to rest them on Squall's chest. Loving the feel of his muscles.* Squally...

Squall: *He quickly pulls away from the kiss.* (What am I doing?) *He stares at his hands.*

Kadaj: *Looks worried at Squall.* Are you okay? Ddid I do something wrong?

Squall: No...*He lays his head back again.*

Kadaj: Oh..okay...*Looks down as he curls up next to Squall, resting his head against his shoulder again.* (I liked the kisses...)

Squall: (He wants me to kiss him again...I don't know if I can...) *He stares up at the ceiling of the limo.*

Kadaj: *Closes his eyes as he tries to calm his body down.* (I really want him to do something! I don't like this!)

Squall: What's wrong? *He says as he keeps staring at the ceiling.*

Kadaj: Huh? Nothing, I'm okay! Just still tired I guess! But we should be at Re're's soon!

Squall: It's not nothing...

Kadaj: Aare..you mad at me? You're being more Squally then normal..I..I'm ssorry for getting you in trouble! *Tears come to his eyes.*

Squall: No...*He looks over when he hears Kadaj crying.* It's not that...

Kadaj: *Sniffs and tries to wipe away the tears, knowing how Squall hates them.* TThen what? I feel bbad! Please tell me what to do!

Squall: I don't know what to do. *He turns his body to face Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Mme either! Bbut I want to be with you! I want to kiss you and sleep with you! I..I want you to hold me! *Tears fall.*

Squall: *He sits in shock at Kadaj's confession while at a loss for words. * Kadaj...

Kadaj: I..I'm sorry! I..I know you said you ddon't love me..Bbut I sstill want to be with you! It hhurts when your away! *Tries to stop crying*

Squall: (No...I don't love him!) *He reaches out to touch Kadaj's shaking hands.*

Kadaj: *Throws himself against Squall, holding him close as he cries.* Pplease don't leave mme! I..I'll do anything!!

Squall: Stop crying...*He says in a less harsh voice. He hesitantly wraps his arms around Kadaj's waist.*

Kadaj: I..I'm sorry! *Quickly wipes his eyes as he sniffs, lets out a little hiccup before he calms down and the tears stop falling.*

Squall: Better...*He says coldly as he sighs deeply. He tilts Kadaj's face up with his strong hands and leans in for a kiss.*

Kadaj: *Shyly kisses back, moaning softly into the kiss as he opens his mouth to let Squall in.*

Squall: Mm...Kadaj. *He questions himself at his own reaction and slowly pulls away from the kiss.*

Kadaj: Pplease..don't stop..I..I know it scares you but please..Just a kiss, it doesn't have to be deep..*Looks at Squall with pleading eyes*

Squall: (It's not too much to ask...)*He hesitates as he closes his eyes and leans in to kiss Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *A tear falls at the kiss, his body relaxes against Squall as he softly kisses back. Keeps kissing at the limo stops at Vincent's.*

Squall: *He pulls away from the kiss and looks at Vincent's mansion.* We are staying here?

Kadaj: Yeah, I have a room here! And all my stuff has been moved to my room! Do you not like it?

Squall: It's fine...I just have never stayed in a house before.

Kadaj: Really?! Well, Re're says you can stay anytime! My room can be yours too!! *Smiles brightly at Squall as the driver opens the door and grabs his stuff to get out. Showing Squall the wet spot on his pants from Squall's cum leaking out.*

Squall: *He reaches into the limo to grab his bag. His eyes follow Kadaj once he has his bag over his shoulder.*

Kadaj: Thank you, Mr. Driver! *Smiles before he opens the door to the house, smiles as he walks in.* Welcome to my new home, Squally!

Squall: *He looks around as he walks through to the kitchen, not used to having so much room*

Kadaj: If you're hungry the maids will make you something! They cook really good!!! And are really nice! *Walks up behind Squall.*

Squall: Can you show me your room?

Kadaj: Of course! We need to take care of your back too! *Walks towards his room, looks back to make sure Squall is following before he goes up the stairs.*

Squall: I'm fine...*He follows Kadaj up the stairs to his room.*

Kadaj: I'm going to put some stuff on your back anyway! *Opens the door to his room and smiles when he sees all his stuff put up.* This is my room!..Ddo you like it?

Squall: *He looks around the room, then at Kadaj's bed and nods a yes.*

Kadaj: You can get comfy! I'm going to get the cream from Re're's bathroom! *Runs out of the room to get the tub of cream.*

Squall: *He sets down his bag and takes off his bloody tank top. He lays his tank top neatly onto his bag, walks over to Kadaj's bed, and lays on his stomach*

Kadaj: *Runs back in and looks sadly at Squall's bloody back, slowly crawls onto the bed and takes the lid off.* This may hurt..I"ll try to be careful! *Gets some of the cream in his hand and softly rubs it on Squall's back.*

Squall: *He lays motionless as Kadaj rubs his back.* It doesn't hurt.

Kadaj: You're strong..I hated getting this stuff put on..It always hurts! *Gets some more and makes sure all of Squall's back is covered.*

Squall: I was trained not to feel pain...Letting the enemy see you in pain is a weakness.

Kadaj: Oh...Sephy tried to teach me that..Bbut I sucked at it..Tthat's how I got alot of my scars...Cause I'm weak, he said I deserved it...*Finishes putting the cream on and sets it on the night stand.*

Squall: *He lays silently ok Kadaj's bed. He waits for Kadaj to lay down next to him.*

Kadaj: *Lays down next to Squall, curls up as he breaths in his freshly cleaned sheets.*

Squall: *He rests an arm across Kadaj's body.*

Kadaj: *Smiles softly and moves closer to Squall.* You like my bed? Isn't it comfy?! That's why I chose this room!

Squall: It is much better than my bed...*His words are muffled by the pillows.*

Kadaj: *Giggles softly at Squall's muffled voice.* I know! You're welcome to it anytime!

Squall: *He turns to his side and moves closer to Kadaj. He rests his arms around Kadaj's waist.*

Kadaj: *Nuzzles his head into Squall's neck, softly kisses it.* Do you want to rest? Or are you hungry?

Squall: Neither...*He stares into Kadaj's eyes.*

Kadaj: *Shivers at Squall's look, lightly bites his lip.* Ddo you just want to lay here? I..I like you holding me!

Squall: *He looks down then back into Kadaj's eyes, then hesitantly holds Kadaj closer.* I want to fuck you again...*He says in a quiet, but strong tone.*

Kadaj: *Moans softly, lightly rubs against Squall. Blushes lightly.* I've..never done anything on this bed yet..Please fuck me, Squally!

Squall: *He rolls on top of Kadaj and slowly lifts up Kadaj's shirt and touches his chest.* You really have become stronger...*His fingers savor Kadaj's lean muscles.*

Kadaj: I..I have? I've been ttrying my best to be! I want to be like you and Nisan! Mmm! *Moans softly at Squall's touches, arches against them.*

Squall: *His hands move quickly down Kadaj's stomach to unbutton his pants.* I'm going to suck you first.

Kadaj: *Moans at Squall's words, quickly move his hands down to help Squall take off his pants.* Yyes, please Squally!

Squall: *He roughly pulls down Kadaj's pants the rest of the way and begins to suck Kadaj hard.*

Kadaj: AHhhhh!!! God!!! *Cries out in pleasure, his hips thrust at the sucks. Thrashes around lightly in pleasure.* Oh..Squally!

Squall: (Does he like it rougher?) *He starts out by nibbling Kadaj's glans in between licks. The nibbles quickly become rougher and more intense.*

Kadaj: Ohh...fuck!!! *Screams out as he suddenly cums into Squall's mouth from the rough treatment on his cock, reaches down and pulls on Squall's hair as he rides his high.*

Squall: (He liked it too much...) *He swallows most of Kadaj's cum as he takes off his pants and leans over Kadaj. He leaves a cum filled kiss on Kadaj's lips as he enters Kadaj's ass.*

Kadaj: *Moans loudly into Squall's mouth as he's entered, licks his release from Squall's mouth as he thrusts down to take more of him in.*

Squall: *He quickly pulls his lips away from Kadaj and begins to thrust roughly into his hot ass.*

Kadaj: Ahh!! Ssqually! *Tears falls from Squall's rough treatment, wraps his arms around Squall's back and digs his nails in Squall's back as his cock starts to get hard again.* Ttoo...deep!Ahhh!

Squall: *He stares down at Reno with a stone cold face and begins to fuck Kadaj hard on his virgin bed.*

Kadaj: OHhhh!!! *Throws his head back in pleasure as he wraps his legs around Squall to push him in deeper.* Yyess! Ffuck me faster! Please!

Squall: *He pins Kadaj's shoulders down to the bed and begins to fuck Kadaj faster. He watches Kadaj as he screams in pleasure.*

Kadaj: Oh yes! Ah! Mmmhh!! Squally! *His eyes roll up in pleasure as he thrashes his head from side to side, moving to meet Squall's thrusts as he thin layer of sweat covers his body.*

Squall: Mm...Kadaj. *He moans softly as he feels Kadaj's body moisten with sweat.* (I want to see his new fit body work...) *He thrusts hard into Kadaj, jolting his body with each thrust.*

Kadaj: Cclose! Ooh..god I'm cclose! *Tears fall at the pleasure running though his body, starts to clench madly around him.* I..I'm. gonna....Ccum!!!!! *Screams out as he cums hard onto his and Squall's abs.*

Squall: *he shivers as he feels Kadaj's cum hit his abs. He gives another small thrust and cums into Kadaj's ass with a moan.*

Kadaj: *Moans as he hears Squall moan and fill him with his cum, tightens his legs around Squall as he smiles in pleasure. Wish this would never end.*

Squall: *He slowly pulls out of Kadaj and plops down on the bed next to Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Turns to his side and curls up next to Squall, shyly laying his head on Squall's chest.* My bed likes you, Squally!

Squall: Yeah...*He turns his head towards Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Looks up at Squall, smiles at him.* It does! You're welcome to sleep on it anytime you want! I think Re're is going to give me a key, I'm sure I can make one for you too!

Squall: *He rests his arms across his chest to get comfortable and moves a little closer to Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Snuggles closer to Squall, loving the warmth coming from him.* (He's being nice, I love laying with him! It's better then when I would sleep with Nisan..I feel whole with Squally!)

Squall: *He begins to close his eyes.* (That's the best sex I've had since...) *His mind starts to trail off in thought as he begins to fall asleep.*

Kadaj: *Shyly wraps his arms around Squall's arm and nuzzles into it. Softly whispers as he falls asleep.* Love you...

Squall: *His eyes shoot open as he vaguely hears Kadaj's words.* (What did he just say?)

Kadaj: *Snuggles closer in his sleep, lightly shivers from being cold.*

Squall: *He feels Kadaj move closer, knowing what he heard was true.* (I...He can't love me...)

Kadaj: Mmm.. *Tries to get even closer as he starts to fall in a deep sleep, his body still shivers.*

Squall: *He feels Kadaj shiver and wraps an arm around Kadaj's waist.* (He's not lying...)

Kadaj: Mm..Squall...*Mumbles in his sleep, smiles as he feels more of Squall's warmth.*

Squall: *He stares at the sleeping Kadaj and whispers.* I...love...you. *He nearly chokes on his own words.*

Kadaj: *Begins to lightly snore, his smile grows at Squall's voice, holds onto him tighter.* Mm...

Squall: *He stares at Kadaj, scared of his own words. He breathes heavily and begins to fall asleep.*

~Next Morning~

Kadaj: Mm..*Moans softly as he wakes up, snuggles closer to the warmth next to him. Opens his eyes to see sleeping Squall, smiles at the sight*

Squall: *He opens his eyes and sees Kadaj.* (So...last night was real.)

Kadaj: Good Morning, Squally! Are you hungry? I think we're the only ones up! *Smiles at Squall.*

Squall: A little. *He turns under the blankets, still a little tired.*

Kadaj: I'll call the maids! They are always up this early! *Reaches over and grabs the phone on the nightstand and dials the kitchen.* Hi! It's Kadaj! Can I have some of your yummy eggs and bacon with some wheat toast, please! Enough for two people! *Smiles.* Thank you! I'm in my room! *Hangs up and lays down again next to Squall.*

Squall: *He turns to Kadaj.* Was what you said last night true?

Kadaj: Huh? *Cocks his head.* What do you mean, Squally?

Squall: You said it as you fell asleep.

Kadaj: *Crews on his lip as he tries to think, blushes when he remembers.* Yyeah...I've ttold you before..Bbut I stopped cause I didn't think you liked it... *Looks down, plays with the blankets.*

Squall: Say it again...

Kadaj: *Looks up with loving eyes at Squall.* I..I love you...I love you, Squall!

Squall: (I wish there was an easier way...) *He licks his dry lips from nerves.* I...love you...Kadaj.

Kadaj: *Tears come to his eyes at Squall's words.* Rreally? Yyou mean it? Really mean it?! *Looks hopefully at Squall.*

Squall: *His voice turns serious.* Does it sound like I mean it?

Kadaj: Yyes! I..I love you! So much, Squally!! *Hugs Squall tight as he kisses him.*

Squall: *He is knocked breathless by Kadaj's sudden affection.* ...Ka...daj.

Kadaj: I'm sorry! *Quickly releases Squall and looks down.* I..I was really happy..

Squall: I make you happy?

Kadaj: Yes! You do all the time! *Smiles brightly at Squall.*

Squall: *He breathes heavily and holds onto Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Ddo..I make you hhappy? Eeven a little bit?

Squall: I don't know...I have never had true happiness before...The whole concept frightens me...

Kadaj: Um..Ddo you like being around me? Does your chest feel warm at times when I'm with you? Aand I know it scares you..But I do love you!

Squall: I came here to be with you and when you're away, that's the only time I feel pain...

Kadaj: Tthat's love, Squally! That's what I feel when ever you would go to class! Aand I don't want you to be in pain anymore! *Hugs Squall tighter as he softly kisses him.* I want you to be happy and feel pleasure with me!

Squall: (Is this what's supposed to happen?) I don't know how to be happy...*He allows Kadaj to hug and kiss him, finding some comfort in Kadaj for the first time.*

Kadaj: I'll just have to teach you! It's easy to be happy, Squally!! *Nuzzles his cheek, gives a kiss as he hears knocks on the door.* Come in!!

Maid: Hello, Kadaj! Here's your breakfast! Just set it in the hall when your done! *Sets the tray on the bed before she walks out.*

Squall: *He stares at the tray of food and takes a piece of toast.*

Kadaj: Mmm!!! They always make yummy food! *Digs into his plate of food, humming happily as he eats.*

Squall: *He watches Kadaj eat in happiness as he lays back on the bed and eats his piece of toast.*

Kadaj: *Looks over at Squall with a mouth full of food, picks up a piece of bacon and holds it in front of Squall.* Mmhhh?

Squall: *He stares at Kadaj's hand and takes the bacon. He wraps the bacon in the remaining piece of toast and eats it.*

Kadaj: *Smiles at Squall as he takes another bite, swallow it all before he grabs his glass of orange juice and takes a drink.* Ahh! Yummy!

Squall: (His smile kill me...) *He eats the rest of his makeshift sandwich.* (It's almost too innocent...)

Kadaj: Do you want anymore, Squally? They gave us alot! *Grabs a piece of toast and starts to numble on it*

Squall: *He takes another piece of toast and several pieces of bacon and wraps the bacon with the toast. He takes a bite before he moves closer to Kadaj and offers him a bite.*

Kadaj: *Giggles softly and takes a bite, hums at the taste. Chews it before he puts some eggs and bacon on his piece of toast and eats it.* Mmmmmm!

Squall: *He finishes his food and lays back on the bed again with his hands resting behind his head.*

Kadaj: *Finish eating and grabs the tray, walks to the door and sets it outside before he closes it and quickly goes back to the bed. Jumps on it and nuzzles at Squall's chest.* That was yummy! I'm full now!

Squall: It was. *He leans his body slightly towards Kadaj, still apprehensive of his feelings.*

Kadaj: What do you want to do today? Anything you want, Squally! *Smiles and lightly kisses Squall's chest, giggles softly as he feels it tense underneath his lips.*

Squall: *He opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by Kadaj's phone going off.*

Kadaj: Oh! I'm sorry! I'll hurry and get that! It's Nisan's ringer! *Jumps off the bed and grabs his phone from his pants pocket.* Hi Nisan!!!!

Cloud: Hey, Kadaj. *his voice has a serious tone with a hint of worry.*

Kadaj: Nisan? What's wrong?! Is Mother okay?! *Sits back down on the bed, starting to get worried.*

Cloud: She's fine, it's your other brothers that I'm worried about.

Kadaj: That's good! Aand why? Aare they being bad, Nisan?

Cloud: They found out about your lover...And I promise you that I did not say anything to them...

Kadaj: HHow then? Aand wwhy do they care? They nnever came to ssave me either! Tthey wouldn't even answer when I called, Nisan!!

Cloud: I don't know. I'm not worried about Yazoo, but I am worried about Sephiroth.

Kadaj: Yyeah..'Zoozoo never hurt me! He just..acted like I wasn't there! *Moves closer to Squall as he talks, wanting comfert from him.* I..I don't wwant to get him mad..He's scary when he's mad, Nisan! I ddon't want to go to the hospital again!

Cloud: Are you somewhere safe right now?

Kadaj: I'm at Re're's and Mr. Vinny's place! I live here now! And Squally is with me!

Cloud: *He brings the phone closer to his lips and whispers.* Has Squall been treating you well? He hasn't hurt you?

Kadaj: Of course, Nisan! He's never hurt me! He got hurt cause of me! *Looks down sadly.*

Cloud: Really? Well...I'll call you later and we can spar like I promised.

Kadaj: Yeah..But okay Nisan!! Can Squall come too?! Please, Nisan!!!!!

Cloud: He can if he wants to...I wouldn't mind sparring with him.

Kadaj: Okay, Nisan! Thank you! Call me when you want to meet! I love you. nisan!

Cloud: I love you too, and be careful!

Kadaj: I will be! You don't have to worry, Nisan! Byebye! *Hangs up and sets his phone on the bed next to him before he lays back down next to Squall.*

Squall: What's going on?

Kadaj: Nisan said that my other nisans found out about you...Wwe don't kknow how but Nisan is worried about what Sephy with do..

Squall: *He swiftly gets up from the bed, walks over to his bag, opens it and takes out his sword. He walks back over to the bed with his sword in hand and places it under the pillows.* I'm not worried.

Kadaj: Ssephy is really strong..I..I don't wwant you to get hurt!!! *Reaches out and grabs ahold of Squall.* Aand...he's still my nnisan...

Squall: He won't hurt me. And I'll only do what's necessary. *He rests his arm around Kadaj's waist.*

Kadaj: *Snuggles closer to Squall, hiding his head under Squall's armpit.* Nisan said he'd call later today..Wwe can meet up and spar! He ssaid he's like to spar with you!

Squall: I would like to see his technique...and teach him more about evading attacks like I taught you.

Kadaj: Nisan is really good! He's almost at Sephy level! Yeah, he asked where I learned that and I told him you taught me! He looked happy! Oh! What were you going to say before Nisan called!

Squall: Show the rest of the house to me...

Kadaj: Okay! There's some places I haven't been to yet! *Kisses Squall before he gets up and looks for a pair of his boxers.*

Squall: *He walks over to his bag and puts on a fresh pair of boxers. He walks over to the door and leans against it with his arms crossed.*

Kadaj: *Finds a pair of clean boxers and slips them on, quickly grabs his phone incase someone calls and walks over to Squall.* Lets go! *Opens the door and walks out.*

Squall: *He follows Kadaj out of the room.* Lead the way...

Kadaj: *Heads down the hall and whispers.* Re're's little brother's room is across the hall from mine and that one is Mr. Vinny's room! *Giggles when he hears noises coming from it.*

Squall: (Hearing those noises makes me want to jump Kadaj...) *He nods as he passes both rooms and follows Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Do you want to go downstairs? Or upstairs? I haven't checked the attic yet! *Turns around to look at Squall as they walk.*

Squall: (The attic...) The attic, then?

Kadaj: Sure! Um..I think it's up this door! *Walks down another hall and goes to open the last door, pouts when it's locked and starts to look around.* (If I was Re're...were would I put a key! Ah ha! Under that vase!) *Picks it up and finds a key, quickly unlocks the door and starts upstairs.*

Squall: *He quietly follows behind Kadaj up to the attic. His breath lightly tickles the back of Kadaj's neck in the narrow staircase.*

Kadaj: *Shivers and scrunches up his shoulders as he gets to the door at the top of the stairs, opens it and looks in awe at the sight.* Wwow!

Squall: *He peers behind Kadaj and his eyes grow wide at the sight of the attic.* What the hell?

Kadaj: I..I didn't know about this! No wonder they had it locked!! *Starts to walks around and looks at everything.*

Squall: *He walks around touching each leather tool hanging up as he walks by.*

Kadaj: *Shudders at the whips, quickly moves away from them. Sees sheets hanging and walks over to them.* Wow! This looks like little girls room!

Squall: *He looks over at the section of the attic decorated like a little girl's room.* Why is that here?

Kadaj: I don't know...I think Re're said Mr. Vinny was going to have a baby girl! Maybe this is stuff Mr. Vinny got for her before she and her mommy went away?

Squall: *He nods and walks back over to the fetish area of the attic. He keeps touching the supple leather of the tools.*

Kadaj: *Gives one last look before he walks over and sees an iron cage, shudders as he remembers when Rufus put him in one. Quickly walks over to a closet and opens it, giggles.* I found doggy ears!

Squall: *He walks up behind Kadaj to see what he has found.* What else is in there?

Kadaj: Alot lot of outfits and a few butt plugs! *Moves stuff around and finds a huge dildo, his eyes go wide at the sight of it.*

Squall: *He stares at the dildo in shock, speechless as he peers over Kadaj's shoulder to look into the closet.*

Kadaj: *Giggles as he remembers the pictures Reno sent Elena, picks it up to look at it more.* Re're must use this on Mr. Vinny! He said he was going to make Vinny understand how it felt!

Squall: *He stares at the dildo a while longer and holds his breath when he realizes that he's beginning to get hard.*

Kadaj: *Sets it down before he walks over to a wooden chest and opens it.* Wow!! I found a lot of toys, Squally! Re're must of bought the whole store!

Squall: *He pulls on his boxers to adjust himself, then he walks over to where Kadaj is. His cock begins to grow as he sees the toys. A small wet spot forms on his boxers as he accidently touches Kadaj with his cock.*

Kadaj: *Shivers when he feels the heat from Squall's cock hit him, turns around and come face to face with Squall's hard cock.* Oh..You're all hard, Squally! And wet! *Lightly licks at the wet spot on Squall's boxers.*

Squall: *He shivers as Kadaj licks his cock through his boxers.* I want to fuck you up here, Kadaj...*He leans forward and straddles Kadaj's lap.*

Kadaj: Mm..I want that too, Squally! *Thrusts up against Squall, rubbing his hard cock against him.* Do you want to use some of the toys?

Squall: What do you want to use? *He begins to pull down his boxers, exposing his hard, moist cock.*

Kadaj: I..I don't care..I..I just want you, Squally! *Moves down Squall's body and takes the head of Squall's cock in his mouth, moans at the taste as he baths it with his tongue.*

Squall: *He pulls the chest closer as Kadaj begins to suck on him. He looks through the toys and picks out a cock ring and lemon flavored lube. He pulls Kadaj away from his cock for a moment and spreads the flavored lube over his hard cock.*

Kadaj: Mm! I like lemon! *Licks at Squall's cock, moans against it as he takes it in his mouth again. Sucking on it as he moves one of his hands to massage Squall's balls.*

Squall: Mm...*He moans softly as Kadaj sucks on him and plays with his balls.* Kadaj...

Kadaj: *Looks up and smiles as he takes in more of Squall's cock, sucks harder as he starts to rub his own cock though his boxers. Moans around Squall's cock.*

Squall: *He reaches for Kadaj's hands to prevent him from touching himself. He breathes deeply as pleasure runs through him.*

Kadaj: *Whines as his hands are grabbed, his cock jumps at the need to be touched. Breaths in deeply before he deepthroats Squall, knowing how much he likes it.*

Squall: Mm...*He thrusts lightly into Kadaj's mouth.*

Kadaj: *Pulls back and sucks on the head of Squall's cock before he deepthroats him again, starts to hum around him.*

Squall: *He pulls Kadaj away from his cock and lays him on the floor. He pulls Kadaj's pants down and slides the cock ring on Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Ahh! SSqually! Noo!! *Thrusts up against Squall, hoping he can somehow get the ring off.*

Squall: No? *He runs his hands across Kadaj's body.* Why no?

Kadaj: NNnggg! It's ttight! I..I don't like them! *Arches into Squall's hands, moans softly.*

Squall: You won't say that when I'm in you. *He slowly enters Kadaj's ass.*

Kadaj: Ohhh!! Squall! Mmore! Pplease, fill me more! *Moans loudly as he clenches around him, trying to suck him in deeper.*

Squall: (As I thought...) *He enters the rest of the way hard and pounds Kadaj's ass.*

Kadaj: Yyesssss!! Ohh..you ggo so deep, Squally!!! *Cries out in pleasure and wraps his legs around Squall's waist.* Ffaster!

Squall: *He picks up the pace to fuck Kadaj hard and fast. He rubs his tight abs against Kadaj's swollen cock.*

Kadaj: Nnnneeeeeee!!! Please! Ttake it off! My ccock hurts!! *Whines as he lets out a moan, shakes lightly in the need to release.*

Squall: *He slowly takes off the cock ring, torturing Kadaj with the feeling of being on the verge of release.*

Kadaj: Pplease!!!!! Ddon't be mean, Squally!! *Looks at Squall with pleading eyes, tears collets at the corners of his eyes .* Let me ccum!!!

Squall: *He slams into Kadaj as he rips off the cock ring.* Cum...

Kadaj: Squalllll!!!!! *Screams out as he cums hard onto Squall's abs, thrusting up against him as his ass turns into a vice grip around Squall.*

Squall: Shit...*He says as he cums into Kadaj's tight clenching ass.*

Kadaj: Mm...I love you...Squally.. *Smiles lovingly at Squall, softly clenches around him to make sure he gets it all.*

Squall: Kadaj...*He stares down from above, his body covered with sweat.*

Kadaj: *Leans up and licks off the sweat from Squall's face and anything else he can reach.* Mm..Squally tastes good!

Squall: *He closes his eyes as Kadaj licks his face.* (I think...I enjoyed that...)

Kadaj: *Makes sure all of Squall's face has been licked before he rest his head back against the floor, still lightly panting.*

Squall: *He lays on top of Kadaj's body, panting roughly in rhythm with Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Lets out a sigh of happiness, wraps his arms around Squall's back, rubbing the still tense muscles.* We'll have to up here more!

Squall: *He nods then breathes deeply.* We will and...Why don't you like cock rings?

Kadaj:*Looks down, tightens his hold on Squall.* A..john left me in one ffor hours...He cuffed my hhands behind my back so I couldn't take it off!

Squall: *He stays silent and turns his head towards Kadaj and lands a single kiss on Kadaj's neck.*

Kadaj: Mm...Tthank you, Squally...Bbut that's all over now! I have you now and I'm free from those mean people!

Squall: (He thanked me...) *He rests an arm across Kadaj's chest.*

Kadaj: *Nuzzles his face up against Squall, softly kisses him.* I love you, my Squally...

Squall: *He feels his body go numb at Kadaj's words, unable to move an inch.*

Kadaj: *Feels Squall's body go stiff, looks down.* (I..I thought he was ready for this? Hhe said he loved me too...) I..I'm sorry tto scare you aagain...I wwon't say it anymore unless you want me too..

Squall: (I'm fucking up!) *He tries to relax. His muscles becomes less tense and he's able to speak.* You aren't lying?

Kadaj: No! I would never lie to you, Squally! I love you to much!!

Squall: (No...He's too innocent to lie to anyone...) I...can't...*He sighs and thinks before speaking again.* I'm not capable...

Kadaj: Yyes you are! Yyou told me you lloved me earlier! *Tears come to his eyes,* Wwas it a llie?

Squall: No! I don't even know what love is Kadaj! *His body tenses up again.* A soldier isn't meant to love...

Kadaj: *Tears fall as he holds on tighter to him.* Yyes you do! IIt's what yyou feel wwhen your with me..Or wwhen we're apart! Tthe pain in your heart! Pplease don't leave me, Squally! Aand everyone is meantt to love! How else could you of taken those hits for me? You know iin your hheart you love me!

Squall: *He closes his eyes tight.* (Kadaj...stop this!) *After a few breathes he begins to relax again.* Prove it to me...Show me.

Kadaj: *Rolls them over so he's on top of Squall and lovingly kisses him, stroking the side of Squall's face.* You love me like I love you...You stud up for me in front of nisan...Yyou're the only one who acted like I was an adult..Not a dumb child..YYou see the real me...And you know you love me..Or you would of sent me away and not come here to my bed...Not hold me at night when you think I'm asleep like you do...

Squall: *His eyes grow wide at Kadaj's sudden movement and kiss.* (He's...right...) *He melts into Kadaj's kiss and hesitantly wraps his arms around Kadaj's waist.* Kadaj...

Kadaj: *Moans into the kiss, keeps petting the side of Squall's face.* Squall...I love you more then anything...I would do anything for you..even if it meant going back to Rufus...You're all that matters in my life!

Squall:*His strong hand moves to Kadaj's soft face and touches it gently, pulling Kadaj in for another kiss.* (He loves me...)

Kadaj: *Lays his face on Squall's hand, looks at Squall with eyes full of love and devotion as he kisses back.* (I think he understands now!)

Squall: *He leans closer to Kadaj.* Give me a chance...*He whispers with strength before he softly kisses Kadaj again.*

Kadaj: I'll give you a million chances..And if you use all of those up I'll give you a million more! *Kisses back, loving how Squall tastes.*

Squall: *He looks up at Kadaj, feeling a new warmth inside of his body at Kadaj's affection.*

Kadaj: *Smiles brightly as he sees Squall's eyes unfreeze, showing him the real Squall.* What your feeling right now is love, Squally! That's what I feel whenever I'm with you... *Softly kisses him again.*

Squall: Kadaj...*He whispers.* Why do I love you? *He closes his eyes and softly kisses Kadaj.*

Kadaj: I don't know..But I'm glad you do..You're my life Squall..I only want to please you! *Kisses back, softly pets the scar on Squall's face.*

Squall: (Maybe...this will prove it to me...Seifer used to do this...) Kadaj...Will you top me?

Kadaj: *Blushes hard, chokes up at Squall's question.* Bbut..I..I've nnever...I..I..Rreally?

Squall: My former lover and I used to do this...

Kadaj: I..I wwon't be as good as hhim...What if I ssuck? *Looks down, softly clenches around Squall's cock still in him.*

Squall: You don't have to do it...It's your choice...

Kadaj: I..I think I wwant to try! Yyou'll tellme if you want me to stop, rright? *Starts the clench harder around Squall, wanting to get Squall hard.*

Squall: Yes...*He moans softly as Kadaj clenches around him, beginning to get hard already.*

Kadaj: Mm..I wwant to get you hard first... *Starts to ride Squall till he's hard enough, gets off of him and moves his hand under his ass to get the cum that leaked out. Coats his fingers in it and softly rubs Squall's tight opening, slowly entering one finger.*

Squall: *He holds his breath as he feels Kadaj's finger enter his ass. His ass clenches around Kadaj's finger, missing the feeling of his ass being filled.*

Kadaj: Is tthat okay, Squally? *Asks as he slowly enters another finger, wiggles them around inside of Squall to get him ready. Leans down to take Squall's cock in his mouth as he thrusts his fingers in a little harder.*

Squall: Yes, Kadaj...*He leans his head back in pleasure, his ass clenches around Kadaj's fingers.*

Kadaj: Yyou're clenching so much! I don't know if I'm going to fit in here! *Enters another finger and thrusts them in harder, lightly nips at the slit.*

Squall: You'll fit...*He moans softly as Kadaj enters a third finger.*

Kadaj: I..I think you're ready...*Pulls out his fingers and licks them clean, moans at the taste of Squall. Looks around and find the lemon lube and grabs it, coats his cock with it before he moves into place.* I love you, Squally! *Slowly enters Squall's tight ass, moaning loudly.*

Squall: *He bites his lip from the pleasure of Kadaj entering him.* Let me show you...*He spreads his legs and grabs on tightly to Kadaj's hips and pushes Kadaj hard into his body.*

Kadaj: Ahhh!!! *Moans loudly in pleasure as he's pushed deeper into Squall's tight ass, pulls out before he thrusts back in again.* OOh..Squally!! Tto..tight! You feel...so good!!

Squall: Mm...Kadaj...*He grabs Kadaj's hips.* I'm what they call a power bottom...*He wraps his legs tightly around Kadaj's waist and pulls Kadaj hard into his body.*

Kadaj: AHh!! Ssquall! You're sooo...tight! *Cries out as he thrusts hard into Squall's ass, moves his hands to grab onto Squall's shoulders and uses it as leverage to fuck Squall harder.* Ohh..Yess!! Fuck!!

Squall: *He moans softly and closes his eyes in pleasure.* Harder...*He thrusts himself onto Kadaj's cock.*

Kadaj: Yes, Ssquall! AAnything you want! *Bites his lip as he thrusts harder into Squall, using all his strength to fuck him hard. Shudders as he feels himself getting close.* I..I'm gonna ..ccum!!

Squall: Yes...Cum in me...*He clenches as hard as he can around Kadaj's cock and grinds his hips against Kadaj's body.*

Kadaj: Squally!!!! *Screams out as he cums hard into Squall's clenching ass, pumping hard into him as he throws his head back in pleasure.*

Squall: *He moans softly as he feels Kadaj's hot cum inside of him, and he cums on Kadaj's stomach.*

Kadaj: MMm...You feel like heaven, Squally! *Moans softly as he gives one last thrust before he lays down on top of Squall, panting heavily as he kisses at Squall's neck.* I love you...

Squall: I...love you...*He closes his eyes.*


	15. Chapter 15

~A few weeks later.~

Angeal: *Sighs as he leans back in the tub, steam fills the room from the hot water.* (What's wrong with me...I woke up five times to pee last night...Oh god I hope it's not my prostate...This should help, I just need to relax...It's been so stressful with out puppy here..)

Danielle: Angeal? May I come in? *She cracks the bathroom door open.*

Angeal: Yes....*Closes his eyes as he leans his head back, a fine layer of sweat covers his body from the heat of the water.*

Danielle: *She walks in and closes the door behind her.* Zack called earlier...

Angeal: He did? *Opens his eyes and looks over at his phone.* I didn't get anything... *Sits up and grabs his phone to check.* (Why didn't he call my phone...?)

Danielle: Maybe the water was running and you didn't hear it?

Angeal: No..I didn't get anything on my phone...And I would hear his ringer...He chose the loudest one... *Chuckles and sets his phone back on the floor and leans back again.* What did he want?

Danielle: I don't know...*She begins to wash her face.* I think he just misses you.

Angeal: *Chuckles softly.* Like when he was little..And I would have to go get him from his friends house because he decided he didn't want to stay the night there anymore, he wanted to go home...*Moves his hands down to cup the later and pours it over himself.*

Danielle: *She turns to the side.* Have you noticed my bump yet?

Angeal: I have..Come over here..*Reaches his arm out, wanting to touch it.*

Danielle: *She moves closer to Angeal so he can touch her.*

Angeal: *Touches the bump, softly pets it.* How is my little angel doing today? Growing big and strong in there? I can't wait to see you..

Danielle: Your little girl loves you already.

Angeal: And I love her...*Smiles as he leans over the edge of the tub and kisses the bump.* I'm going to laugh if she turns out to be a boy...

Danielle: I don't believe it! I know she's going to be a little girl!

Angeal: *Keeps rubbing the bump, talking to it.* And she's going to be beautiful...We're going to be beating boys away...

Danielle: Yes, and Zack will help beat them away!

Angeal: Of course he will...She'll be our little princess...*Kisses the bump again.* Have you picked out her room yet?

Danielle: I have. I picked out the room next to Zack's.

Angeal: That sounds good...We can start getting it ready in a few months...What does angel want her room to look like? *Cups Danielle's belly, loving how it fits in his hand.*

Danielle: Pink and purple with flowers and lace! *She smiles.*

Angeal: And I can get a painter to paint a garden on one of the walls...Full of flowers for her...*Looks up.* I think we may still have Zack's bassinet in the attic..We could use that...

Danielle: We could. *She takes Angeal's hand and kisses it.*

Angeal: I'll get it down tomorrow and clean it up..Good thing it's white, it will fit with her room...

Danielle: Maybe you can ask Zack to help you with cleaning it?

Angeal: If he's not busy with his classes, I'll ask him..If he is I can handle it, you and he act like I'm ancient!

Danielle: No, I just thought you would like to spend time with him. You don't look ancient! *She gives Angeal's body a look over and winks.*

Angeal: I would..I will call him when I'm done in here...And thank you.... With Zack being at collage, I have a lot of free time now…So I've been working out more…

Danielle: It shows! *She softly touches Angeal's chest.* You call Zack, and I'll be in my bedroom.

Angeal: *Shivers lightly at the touches.* Okay..... *Reaches for his phone and dials Zack's number.*

Danielle: *She walks out of the bathroom and down the hallway.*

Angeal: (He must be sleeping...He never takes this long to answer...) *Leans back in the tub as he leaves Zack a voice mail.* Hi Puppy...It's daddy, I heard you called earlier and was wondering what my puppy needed...Call back when you want up..*Hangs up the phone.*

Zack: Damn! I just missed him! *He runs out of the bathroom to pick up his phone again to call Angeal back.*

Angeal: *Smiles when he hears the phone got off and answers it.* Hello Puppy...

Zack: Hey, dad! I was in the bathroom! *He chuckles.* Have you missed me?

Angeal: I'm in it too...And I have missed you, my puppy..It's been so lonely at the house...How are your classes?

Zack: They've been alright. I called because I wanted to ask you something...

Angeal: That's good..Have you made new friends? And what do you need, Puppy? You should of called my cell, you know I always have it with me...

Zack: I did call your cell, but I think the call dropped. I have made a few friends, you know how I am, dad. I called because I wanted you to help me break in my new bed...*He laughs sexily.*

Angeal: *Shivers and chuckles softly.* What about your roommate? I don't think he will like that...And I know how you are puppy...You can make friends with anyone...

Zack: He's not here right now. Come on, don't you remember how your college days were? Didn't you have sex while your room mate was there? *He laughs softly.*

Angeal: Yes, I remember...And I did..on his bed...*Chuckles.* Let me get out of the tub and get dressed...

Zack: Okay. Maybe next time we can do it on his bed! I'll be waiting for you sugar daddy...

Angeal: What ever you wish, puppy...I'll be there in a few..I love you...*Pulls the plug to let the water out as he stands up.* I'm guessing you have lube there?

Zack: Are you kidding me? You would expect me to go to a college dorm without lube? *He laughs hard.* I use it every night when I think about you...

Angeal: Mm..You're going to get me hard before I even get there...*Grabs a towel and starts to dry off.* You must make your roommate hard every night hear your sweet moans...

Zack: I probably do! *He laughs.* But he's an Asian guy and he's here to learn English and become a teacher, so I don't think he understands me when I call out sugar daddy as I cum...

Angeal: You still call me that? You're so dirty, puppy...Where is he from? *Finishes drying off and goes to his room to get dresses.*

Zack: I think he's from China and he goes by Kyle. I don't know what his Chinese name is though. *He laughs softly.*

Angeal: I speak Chinese...I can find out for you and help you if he every finds out what sugar daddy means... *Pulls on some pants and a shirt.*

Zack: Thanks dad! The other day he asked me to teach him all of the English swears and he's been practicing every chance he gets. I laughed at him when he tripped and he told me to shut the fuck up. *He laughs hard again.*

Angeal: *Laughs.* You have been helping him with the other word right? And I can teach you some Chinese swear words..I think that would amuse him..*Slips on his shoes and get his wallet and keys.* I have to say goodbye to your Mother then I'll be on my way, puppy..

Zack: Okay, sugar daddy...I'll be waiting for you, and I miss you.

Angeal: I miss you to pup..I'll be there soon...*Hangs up and walks out of his room, heads to the other side of the house and knocks on Danielle's door.* Dani?

Danielle: Yes, Angeal? You can come in...

Angeal: *Walks in, shocked when he sees her in a sexy little teddy.* Um..Zackary wants me to go to the collage and help him with an essay...

Danielle: Aww...do you have to? *She sexily walks up to Angeal.*

Angeal: I..promised him I would...He's having trouble on this one part...And I think he just wants to see me...

Danielle: Okay, Angeal...I'll be waiting when you get back, then...

Angeal: I won't be long...*Opens his wallet and gets out a card.* Why don't you go to your favorite spa and get pampered...I know our little Angel has been giving you morning sickness and all that stuff...We can have a nice dinner tonight too...

Danielle: Thank you, Angeal...*She says sweetly as she takes Angeal's bank card.* Can we go to our favorite place tonight?

Angeal: Yes, anything you want...*Puts his wallet back in his pants ad goes to the door.* You have fun while I'm gone...

Danielle: I'll see you later tonight.

Angeal: Yes...I'll tell Zackary you said hi...

Danielle: Bye Angeal. *She blows Angeal a kiss.*

Angeal: Bye, Dani... *Smiles softly at Danielle as he walks out and heads to the garage, wanting to see his puppy.*

~At the Collage.~

Angeal: *Chuckles as he sees a group of boys running naked down the hallway, shakes his head as he walks to Zackary's dorm. Knocks on the door.* (I'm amazed I didn't see Zack running with that group..He's always hated clothes..)

Zack: *He rushes to the door, knowing it must be his dad. He opens the door shirtless, showing off his new, harder body to Angeal. He stands in the door seductively.* Hey sugar daddy...*He whispers in a deep, sexy tone.*

Angeal: *Looks over Zack's body with lust, licks his lips.* Mmmm...You've been working out too, my puppy...*Walks in and closes the door behind him, locking it.*

Zack: Yeah...Do you like it? *He winks and begins to push Angeal towards his bed.*

Angeal: I do...My puppy has gotten so sexy while he's been away..*Lays down on Zack's twin bed, holding his arms out for him.*

Zack: *He lays down on top of Angeal and smiles.* Let's see what this bed can do...*He licks Angeal's lips.* I haven't fucked my daddy in a long time...

Angeal: Mm..I know..My ass has been so lonely with out my puppy..I've gotten so tight..*Grinds up against Zack and pulls his down for a kiss.*

Zack: *He spreads Angeal's legs and rubs from Angeal's cock, past his balls and down his ass hole through his pants to tease him.* You look like you've been lonely without me...Tell me, sugar daddy. Do you want me?

Angeal: I have been..I've misses my puppy so much...I want it so bad, Zack..Fuck me hard so I feel it for days! *Reaches down to take off his pants, wanting to feel Zack in him.*

Zack: *He takes out the lube that he stored in his pocket, slathers his fingers with it and slowly thrusts his fingers inside Angeal's ass.* Poor daddy...begging to have hot sex with his son...

Angeal: Pplease..I miss you, my puppy! Ohh!!*Moans as he feels Zack's fingers enter him, clenches around him and pushes down onto them.* Fuck your daddy!

Zack: Yes, daddy...moan out my name. Let everyone know who's going to fuck you hard...*He thrusts his fingers hard into Angeal's ass.*

Angeal: Ugghh..ZZack! Pplease, jjust fuck me now..I don't care about prep! *Moans in pleasure as his prostate is hit.*

Zack: *He unzips his pants and takes out his hard cock.* Does my daddy want his son's hard cock? *He spreads Angeal's legs as far as possible and enters him hard.* Tell everyone in the dorm who's fucking you, daddy...

Angeal: ZZack!!! *Cries out in pleasure as Zack enters him hard, thrusts down as he wraps his legs around Zack's waist. Bites his lips at try and block his moans of pleasure.* (If I'm to loud they'll kick Zack out!)

Zack: Nothing's better than fucking your ass, daddy...*He thrusts hard trying to stretch out Angeal's tightened ass from weeks of neglect.* How much do you want me to stretch your ass, daddy?

Angeal: Sso much..tthat i feel it ffor days, pup! *Moans as he trusts back against Zack's cock, reaches up and pulls on Zack's hair as he clenches harder, wanting Zack to fuck him harder.*

Zack: *He smirks and thrusts hard into Angeal, then enters his fingers aswell, wanting to see how far Angeal will stretch.* Come on, daddy...show me how far you can go...

Angeal: Ahh! Sshit, puppy! *Throws his head back in pleasure as he feels the fingers, hisses slightly at the pain.* Stretch me more!

Zack: *He hooks his fingers inside Angeal's ass to stretch him as he thrusts hard into his prostate.* Mmm...daddy has such a tight, naughty ass...

Angeal: Only for you, puppy! Ohh..Yes Zack..Faster, fuck me faster, puppy! *His eyes go wide as he feels his opening stretched even more.* I..I ..Shit!

Zack: Yes, daddy...Oh yes...You feel so good. *He holds Angeal down with his body weight as he thrusts in hard and scissors his fingers inside Angeal.* I love you daddy.

Angeal: Ppuppy! I'm...going to cum..Oh love you, Zack..Make daddy cum! *Moans out in pleasure and begins to thrashes around under Zack in pleasure.*

Zack: Yes, daddy...Oh yes...You feel so good. *He holds Angeal down with his body weight as he thrusts in hard and scissors his fingers

Zack: *He quickly pulls out of Angeal's ass.* I want to taste you, daddy...*He takes Angeal's cock into his mouth and strokes his own cock for Angeal to see.*

Angeal: Oh..Zack! *Moans loudly as he cums hard into Zack's mouth, his hips thrust up to make sure Zack gets it all.* Oh..so dirty, puppy...

Zack: Mmm...*He moans softly as he swallows all of Angeal's hot cum.* Open wide, daddy...*He strokes himself as he straddles Angeal's chest*

Angeal: Cum puppy...I miss your taste... *Opens his mouth wide, sticks out his tongue to lick at the head of Zack's cock.*

Zack: Ohh...daddy...Your mouth is so dirty...*He strokes himself harder and cums into Angeal's mouth.*

Angeal: Mmm..Puppy tastes so sweet..*Swallows all of Zack's cum, moaning at the taste. Licks him clean.* I love you, Zack...

Zack: I love you too dad...*He lays down on top of Angeal.* Next time we should fuck on my room mate's bed...

Angeal: *Chuckles and hugs Zack tight.* Let me meet him first...*Smiles, kisses Zack.* You know..we still haven't done in on your Mother's bed..

Zack: I don't have class tonight...I can come home with you...

Angeal: That sounds great, puppy.. *Smiles then sighs as he remembers his promise to Danielle.* But..I have to take your Mother out to dinner..That and paying for her to go to the spa was the only way I could get here so fast...

Zack: Please dad...You'll love it. It will be a huge rush...

Angeal: You can come home, puppy..I've missed you sleeping in my bed..It's gotten so cold.. *Nips at Zack's nose.*

Zack: Can I stay the night? I don't have class tomorrow either...And if we hurry, we can get home before mom does...

Angeal: Of course you can come home, puppy..*Smiles and kisses him.* Yes and you can go eat with us..I'm sure your mother will want to spend some time with you..

Zack: Yeah she said that she wanted to see me too. And...we get to fuck on my mother's bed...

Angeal: Okay, puppy...Lets get dressed then..We need to hurry...

Zack: Yeah! *He hops off of the bed and pulls up his pants and finds a white shirt to throw on.*

Angeal: *Sits up and winces at the pain in his ass, grabs his pants and pulls them on.* (I have to pee again..I'll hold it..) You have a nice dorm..Bigger then mine was...

Zack: Thank you! *He turns around and jumps onto Angeal's lap*

Angeal: *Grunts softly as Zack lands in his lap.* You're getting to old and big for jumping in my lap, puppy...*Pets Zack's hair.* I saw a group of boys running naked down the hall..I expected you to be with him.. *Smirks and nips Zack's ear.*

Zack: You're a pervert, daddy...*He licks Angeal's lips.*

Angeal: You're the one who hates wearing clothes, Zackary..*Kisses Zack, sucks on his bottom lip.* I've missed you so much...

Zack: It sounds like it...*He gives Angeal a soft kiss before he stands up from Angeal's lap.*

Angeal: *Smoothes his hair out so it doesn't look like he's just had sex, smiles when he sees an Asian boy with long hair walk in.*

Kyle: *He speaks in broken English to Zack.* Hello, Zack! How you do today?

Zack: Hey!

Angeal: *Stands up and lightly bows to him, starts to speak in Chinese.* **Hello..I am Zackary's father Angeal Hewley..It is nice to meet you...**

Kyle: *He stares at Angeal in surprise that he can speak Chinese. He speaks in Chinese back to Angeal.*** I'm pleased to meet you! ***He bows slightly.*

Angeal: *Chuckles softly at his surprise, keeps talking to him* **One of my friends lives in China...He taught me his language so I could talk to his family easier...Plus his sister was hot and she didn't know English...**

Kyle: *He laughs hard and turns to Zack.* Your father is cool

Zack: And old and crazy! *He laughs hard.*

Angeal: I can still beat your ass for disrespecting me, puppy...We haven't spar in while and I know you're rusty with your sword... *Turns to Kyle and speaks in so only he can understand.* **If puppy here ever gives you any trouble just call me and I'll take care of him for you...**

Kyle: **No, Zack is alright! He's been teaching me English slang because it can be hard to understand.**

Angeal: **Yes, he told me..And I know..My friend is still learning it and I've been teaching him for years...**

Kyle: **Well, I won't keep you any longer.** *He switches back to English to speak to Zack.* I see you later, Zack!

Angeal: Yes, Zack wants to spend a night at home..We better get going if we want to beat his Mother there...It was good to meet you...

Kyle: Thank you! *He bows slightly.*

Zack: Yeah, see ya'! *He runs to the door to wait for Angeal.*

Angeal: *Smiles and lightly bows back, walks over to Zack and walks out the door.* Come on puppy..You better hurry if you want your treat...

Zack: You're the one who talked forever...*He walks seductively past Angeal and touches his chest.*

Angeal: *Shivers and walks after Zack, making sure no one is looking before he slaps Zack's ass hard.* I was being polite...And He must of missed talking to people in his native tongue..

Zack: I know...and if you slap my ass again, you get nothing tonight...*He teases and runs his hand across his slightly burning ass.*

Angeal: Then you're sleeping in your room tonight...And I was going to teach some naughty words you can say to Kyle...

Zack: Teach him how? *He laughs seductively.* It's your loss...I can just masturbate while you'd hear me and want me in your tight little ass.

Angeal: I know a few words that id you say will make him laugh...And..I have ear plugs, Puppy.. I'm going to put them in so I won't hear your Mother calling for me...*Whispers in Zack's ear.* Plus..who said you'd be fucking me again...Maybe I want my puppy's tight ass...

Zack: The seme said...but maybe I'll be nice enough to let you fuck me. And maybe I'll masturbate in front of you while you're sleeping and cum all over you...

Angeal: Mm..You'll be nice, puppy...I'l buy you something you've always wanted for being nice to me...*Shivers at the thought of Zack cumming on him.* But then I can't taste it, I'll be sleeping..

Zack: Too bad...Maybe I'll fuck you while you're sleeping?

Angeal: Mm..I'd like that puppy...*Walks out of the dorms and to his car.* Are we taking my or are you going to meet me there in yours?

Zack: I'm coming in your car...maybe I can give you a little treat while you're driving?

Angeal: If you want...(I've had it done before..I've gotten good at driving while being blown...) *Unlocks his car and gets in.*

Zack: What do you mean if you want? *He smirks and gets in the passenger side of the car.* You want it.

Angeal: I'll never turn down a blowjob..But you'd be doing the work.. *Puts his belt on and starts the car.*

~At home~

Angeal: I did not almost hit that women...I was in control the whole time! *Huffs as he walks inside.*

Zack: Whatever, daddy...You love my hot mouth too much...

Angeal: I normally am fine when that happens...You're just to good at it... *Looks around before he heads to Danielle's side of the house, growls when her little shitsues dogs come running up to him.* God...I hate these things...

Zack: *He enthusiastically follows Angeal, staring at his ass the whole time.* Mmm...

Angeal: *Walks into Danielle's room, smiles at the bed where he used to sleep. Remembers when Zack would sleep with them in it.* Ready, pup?

Zack: More than ready...*He stands in front of Angeal and begins to give him a strip-tease.*

Angeal: Mmm...Such a bad puppy I have..Stripping for his daddy.. *Starts to take his own clothes off, whinces lightly as his cock gets hard.* (It's been more then enough time...It shouldn't hurt...Oh well, I want Zack so bad..)

Zack: *He takes his shirt of and plays with his nipples, making them hard for his daddy.* Take me hard and fast, Angeal...*He calls out his dad's name seductively.*

Angeal: Mm..yes, Zack..Your ass is mine! *Grabs ahold of Zack and throws him on the bed, climbs on top of him and kisses his hard as he grinds*

Zack: Mmm! *He gasps for air as Angeal takes his breath away. He kisses back hard, biting Angeal's lips.*

Angeal: *Moves down and bites down on Zack's nipple as he thrusts two of his fingers into Zack hard, wanting to prep him alittle.*

Zack: Oh! Yes, daddy...I love it when you finger me...

Angeal: *Bites down harder before he moves to the other one and gives it the same treatment.* Love fingering you Zack.. *Adds another finger*

Zack: You feel so good, ohh Angeal...Fuck me.

Angeal: *Quickly pulls out his fingers and spits on his hand before rubbing it on his cock, moves in position and enters Zack fast and hard.* MM! So fucking tight, puppy!

Zack: There, daddy! Mmm yes...*He wraps his legs tight around Angeal's waist and meets his thrusts.*

Angeal: Yes, puppy..Tell me how much you love it... *Moans as he thrusts harder into Zack, pinching Zack's nipples hard as he does.*

Zack: I love you daddy...fuck me harder! *He moans sweetly.* Mm...fuck!

Angeal: Always, puppy..I llove you... *Thrusts hard at Zack's moans, sweat covers his body as his thrusts shake the bed.*

Zack: You're so good, dad...*He moans louder as Angeal hits his prostate.* Ooh...yes...

Angeal: You...bet your hot ass I am, pup...Oh god, you're so tight! *Moans loudly as he moves his hand to stroke Zack's hard cock.* Moan for me...

Zack: *He looks into Angeal's eyes and moans sweetly as his cock is touched.* Dad...

Angeal: Yes, my son..Scream for me...Tell the world who's fucking you..Cum for me, puppy.. *Slams hard into Zack, strokes him faster.*

Zack: Ahhha! Daddy! I'm close...*He moans loudly, begging Angeal to make him cum.*

Angeal: *Leans down as he thrusts even harder, rubbing the head of Zack's cock roughly. Bites and sucks hard on Zack's neck.* Cum for me..I want to lick your sweet cum off my hand, Zack...

Zack: Dad...! *He cums hard into Angeal's hand, making his cum spray everywhere.*

Angeal: Ah..Puppy!! *Thrusts a few more times before he cums into Zack's ass, shivers as something comes out along with his cum, filling up Zack all the way.*

Zack: Mm...*He smirks up at Angeal.* I love you.

Angeal: I...I love you, puppy... (Shit..I pissed in him..Well, it doesn't seemed like he noticed..What's wrong with me...)

Zack: What's wrong, dad?

Angeal: Nothing, puppy...But..does Something feel different...? *Blushes light as he lays down on top of Zack.*

Zack: A little...*He shifts to face Angeal and feels a warm wet spot under him on the bed.* (That's not cum...) What's wrong?

Angeal: Apparently when I came...Something else come out...I couldn't stop it... *Blushes more as he pulls out of Zack, making more of his pee escape Zack's ass.*

Zack: Did you piss in me? *He tries his hardest to not laugh.*

Angeal: Yes, I did...Alot it seems..*Looks at the growing wet spot, his face still blushed.*

Zack: You need to get that checked...*He chuckles.*

Angeal: I'll call the doctor...After we leave your Mother's room..*Kisses Zack before he gets up and grabs his clothes.*

Zack: Maybe we should shower so we won't smell like piss too?

Angeal: If you want..It's up to you, pup... *Reaches out to help Zack off the bed.* But I thought you liked my smell. *Smirks as he chuckles.*

Zack: Other people may not! Like mom...

Angeal: True..Your Mother has always hated that kind of stuff...That's way I mostly changed your diapers...

Zack: I'll race you to the shower! *He darts off and runs naked to the shower*

Angeal: You're in for it, puppy! *Grabs all they're clothes and runs after Zack.*

~Later that night after dinner.~

Angeal: It must of been one of your dogs, Dani.. You know they can open your door.. *Chuckles inside as he tells her, knowing what really happened.*

Danielle: It makes me mad, though! My babies should know better!

Angeal: They are dogs, Dani...And one of them are almost 11 years old... I would expect this to happen more.

Danielle: Don't blame poor Paris! You don't know if she did it!

Angeal: (I can't believe she named it that...) I wasn't blaming her...Was I Zack? *Looks over at Zack watching TV.*

Danielle: Zack wouldn't pee on a bed, Angeal...*She sighs.* There's no use arguing over it...

Angeal: We can wash it..You have another set of blankets...I can change them if you want..I know how the smell makes you sick, even more now...

Danielle: We can wash them later...Can you help me take off the blankets, though?

Angeal: Yes, of course... * Stands up and looks over at Zack.* I'll be back, Zack...Then we can spar, okay?

Zack: Alright! *He goes back to watching TV.*

Danielle: Thank you, Angeal...*She flutters her eyelashes.*

Angeal: It's no problem, Dani.. *Walks over to Danielle and leads her to her room.* Did you have enough at dinner? Or is little angel still hungry?

Danielle: No...I still am hungry. *She laughs sweetly.*

Angeal: Do you want some ice cream? Or cake? We didn't have dessert...

Danielle: I want you...

Angeal: (Shit...I don't want to have sex with her...But..I know she's been wanting something and the baby must be making it worse..) I don't think I'm up for fucking...But..I can do want you love most... *Winks at her as he licks his lips.*

Danielle: I'd love that, Angeal...

Angeal: I have to quickly use the bathroom..Why don't you get ready for me, Dani...*Smiles at her before he goes to her bathroom to release his bladder again.* (Forgive me, Zackary..But I have to do this...She's still my wife...)

Danielle: Okay, baby...*She begins to take off her clothing.*

Angeal: *Takes a drink of water and takes his shirt off, knowing how she likes to looks at his chest. Walks into her room.* (I wonder if she still likes my chest hair...I used to love when she played with it...)

Danielle: (I'm glad that this baby has brought us together...)

Angeal: *Walks in and moves to grab the blankets, Smiles when he sees her in the teddy again.* When did you get that?

Danielle: A few months ago...Do you like it? *She turns around to show Angeal.*

Angeal: (I wonder if Zack would wear something like that...) I do..*Throws the blankets on the ground and gets on her bed, his cock gets half hard as he thinks of what he did a few hours ago on the bed.) It's sexy and shows off the little bump very well...I love that bump..Come here so I can kiss it..

Danielle: You're so sweet...*She lays down on the bed with Angeal.*

Angeal: *Smiles as runs his hands down her side as he kisses her neck and slowly down her body, taking her nipples in his mouth though the teddy. Sucks hard on them.* (I want to get her good and ready so she cums fast..)

Danielle: *She giggles softly.* Angeal...

Angeal: Tell me if it hurts..I know they get sensitive...*Smiles up at her and nips at it, moves over the to other one to give it the same.*

Danielle: You know what I love Angeal...*She giggles sweetly.*

Angeal: (You love licking and that's about it...) *Moves down her body, smiles when he gets to the bump and kisses it.* Hi my angel...Go to sleep as mommy and daddy play, little one... *Kisses it agains before he moves down lower, starts to rub her thighs.*

Danielle: Mm...I love you Angeal! *She spreads her legs for Angeal.*

Angeal: *Stays silent as he slowly lifts up the teddy.* You...got waxed I see...You haven't done that since our honeymoon... *Rubs his fingers against her pussy.* Smooth...

Danielle: I did it just for you...*She flutters her eyelashes.*

Angeal: (I wonder if Zack would do that for me...) Nice...Are you ready to feel pleasure like never before, my dear?

Danielle: I've been ready, my Angeal...*She smiles sexily at Angeal.*

Angeal: (That smile used to have me hard in a second...) *Leans down and softly licks at her wet pussy.*

~Later that night in the bathroom~

Angeal: *Brushes his teeth for the second time.* (I used to love how she tasted...I had to do my best not to make a face...Damn you Zack..I only have the taste for you now...) *Sighs as he spits into the sink and grabs the mouthwash.*

Zack: *He knocks on the bathroom door.* Dad? Are you in there?

Angeal: *Spits out the mouthwash.* Yes, puppy...I'm here..

Zack: Are you almost ready for bed?

Angeal: Yes..Just let me use the restroom..Why don't you go get the bed warm for me? *Walks over to the toilet to do his business.*

Zack: Sure, dad! Hurry up, though!

Angeal: (Will he still want to be with me tonight? I still taste her..) *Finishes up and walks into his room, flops on the bed beside Zack.*

Zack: *He reaches over to hold Angeal tight.* Mm...

Angeal: *Turns to his side and pulls Zack to his chest.* Did you like dinner? And we're going to get the bassinet tomorrow, puppy..

Zack: I did! *He moves closer to Angeal.*

Angeal: Good..So tell me about your new friends...How many parties have you gone to yet?

Zack: I've been to a few parties, but nothing too crazy! *He laughs softly.*

Angeal: You can tell me Zack...I've been to wild parties before...Spent two nights in jail cause of one... *Smiles at the memory.*

Zack: It was nothing special! All we did was sit on the couch and pass the bowl around! *He smiles.*

Angeal: Collage parties have gotten tamed since my day...Unless someone went to jail then it wasn't labeled a cool party...*Chuckles.*

Zack: Whatever, dad!

Angeal: What? You don't believe me? Ask your grandfather..I called him to bail me out and be left me there, saying it would teach me...I was back there two weeks later.. *Chuckles.* He beat my ass good when I got home..

Zack: You think you're so bad...*He bites down on Angeal's neck.*

Angeal: I was in my day, pup...But I've calmed down since then, you've helped me with that...*Shivers at the bite, runs his hands down Zack's back and gropes his tight ass.*

Zack: Mm...I did try to get Kyle drunk, but he doesn't drink! *He slaps Angeal's hand away.* Bad daddy...

Angeal: Then don't bite me...You bite, I grope..*Smiles and kisses Zack's forehead.* I've misses holding you at night, my pup..So much...

Zack: I know...I missed holding you too...*He holds Angeal tight.*

Angeal: I..can't believe you're in collage now...So grown up...I remember holding you like this when you were little..You'd only fall asleep on my chest...For some reason my snoring calmed you...

Zack: That never changed...And I know that you miss me. I miss you everynight...

Angeal: You're the only person who likes it...And I have, more then you'll ever know...But I can't protect you in my arms the rest of your life....I'll have to get used to it...

Zack: That's not what I mean...I love you and I don't want to be apart from you. I don't care if you're my dad!

Angeal: I know puppy...But I do want you to have your own life..I don't want you regretting this when your older...But I will be your lover as long as you'll take me...

Zack: But you're more than a lover to me...I would marry you if it was possible!

Angeal: *Chuckles softly.* You know I'm not going to look like this forever...I am going to age...*Smiles and kisses Zack.* Plus I don't think you're mother would like that..

Zack: So what? You would say yes if I asked and if it was legal.

Angeal: Yes..I would..I love you more then anything, puppy...*

Zack: *He leans over Angeal and gives him a soft kiss.*

Angeal: I love you, Zackary... *Kisses back and grabs the blankets to cover them up.* There..now we're nice and warm...

Zack: *He nods and smiles before giving Angeal another kiss.* Mm...I love you.

Angeal: Want me to call off tomorrow? I've been working overtime so they won't miss me...(Plus I need to go to the doctors..)

Zack If you want...*He smiles and gives Angeal a kiss.*

Angeal: I do..And..I have a question for you puppy..A request you could say..And I'll buy you two kegs for the next party you go too...

Zack: Umm...okay? What is it?

Angeal: Sometime...you could shave or wax down there and...wear a pair of female underwear for me...*Blushes hard.*

Zack: *He laughs softly.* I was wondering when you would ask me...I would do that for you..

Angeal:What do you mean? I've never mentioned it before...And thank you, puppy..And I'll get you the kegs, but I'm taking your keys from you that night..

Zack: Well...Isn't every gay man's fantasy to see their partner in women's underwear? *He laughs.* I would do it without the kegs...but thank you!

Angeal: I guess...But I have always had a fetish for it...And your welcome, but you must promise me you won't drive, or get in a car.

Zack: I promise, dad...*He gives Angeal a kiss.* Do you have any female clothing in here?

Angeal: *Blushes* Look at the bottom of my underwear drawer...in a bag...

Zack: *He smirks.* Can I try something on?

Angeal: If you want...They should fit you, puppy...*Blushes as he plays with the blanket.*

Zack: *He hops off of Angeal and runs to the drawer to find Angeal's stash. He finds a pink lacy bra and begins to put it on.*

Angeal:*Blushes harder, remembers the last time a guy wore it for him.* (I didn't think he would...His mother would never do something like this…)

Zack: How does it look? *He turns around to show off the pink bra.*

Angeal:*Moans at the sight* You..look so fucking sexy puppy...Put on the matching panties..*Licks his lips and rolls on his back, his cock hard.*

Zack: *He takes off his boxers.* Is this it? *He holds up a pink lace thong.*

Angeal: Yes...Put them on, puppy..*Hisses as pain shoots though his cock.* (What the hell? Why is it hurting to get hard?)

Zack: *He smirks and slips on the thong.* I don't fit very well in this...

Angeal: Mm..You are to big, puppy...Your balls are hanging out..*Moans at the sight, his cock jumps and he winces in pain.* (Fuck..But I'm not going to stop.)

Zack: I think I like it...*He plays with the lace on the bra, purposely standing some distance away from Angeal.*

Angeal: I love it...I'll have to get you more..Rub yourself...I want your scent on that thong, pup..*Looks at Zack with lustfilled eyes.*

Zack: You're naughty, dad...*He softly begins to rub himself.*

Angeal: Mm.. Harder...I want to see a wet spot... *Moans at the sight as he pushes his own pants down and starts to stroke himself, making sure to hide the pain from Zack, knowing pleasure will take over soon.*

Zack: *He rubs himself harder and walks closer to Angeal.* Look at how dirty my daddy is...

Angeal: I've always been dirty...Now come closer, I want you to suck me as you stroke yourself.. *Strokes his own cock faster.*

Zack: Why should I? My daddy is such a pervert...*He moves even closer and rubs himself in front of Angeal's face.*

Angeal: Cause if you don't...You can sleep in your room tonight...*Reaches a hand out and plays with Zack's hanging balls.*

Zack: That's not fair, daddy...*He smears a small amount of precum from his fingers onto Angeal's face.* What if I want to do something?

Angeal: Tell me and I'll think about it, pup...*Moves his mouth and licks Zack's fingers, sucking them into his mouth.*

Zack: Can we do a sixty-nine? *He asks as he sits in Angeal's lap.*

Angeal: Yess..Move you lacy covered cock over here, pup...*Pulls Zack over to him and kisses him hard.*

Zack: Mm...*He pushes Angeal to the bed as he kisses him.* Am I the best lover you ever had?

Angeal: Yes..You are, my puppy...I only like your taste now...I want to puke if it's not you... Please..let me taste you!

Zack: *He slips his thong to the side and positions himself for the sixty-nine.* Are you ready daddy?

Angeal: Always...*Quickly takes Zack in his mouth, and baths it with his tongue. Sucks on the head.*

Zack: Mmm...*He wraps his mouth around Angeal's cock and plays with Angeal's ass hole with his fingers.*

Angeal: Mmm! *Moans and takes more of Zack in mouth, lightly thrusts into Zack's mouth and massaged Zack's balls.*

Zack: Mm...daddy. *He sucks Angeal hard and enters his fingers swiftly into Angeal's ass.*

Angeal:Mmmm! *Moans loudly against Zack's cock as he thrusts onto the fingers, moves to play with Zack's opening. Shoves 2 fingers in as he roughly sucks.*

Zack: *He tries not to bite down on while Angeal's cock is in his mouth from the pleasure.* Mm!

Angeal: *bobs his head faster as he scraps his teeth against the vein on Zack's cock, slams into Zack's prostate as he deepthroats him.*

Zack: Ohh! *He sucks on Angeal hard and enters a third finger inside Angeal's hot ass.* Let...me taste you daddy...

Angeal:Mmmmm!! *Moans loudly as he cums hard into Zack's mouth, thrusts softly to make sure Zack gets it all, his throat tightens around Zack.*

Zack: Mm...*He cums into Angeal's mouth as he licks Angeal clean and swallows his sweet cum*

Angeal:*Moans softly as he swallows all of Zack's cum, softly massages Zack prostat before he pulls his fingers out.* I love you, Zack..

Zack: *He turns around so he can face Angeal.* I love you too, my sweet Angeal...

Angeal: *Softly kisses Zack, pulling the blanket back over them.* My lil' Zack...You have no idea how much you have brighten my life...The day you were born was the happiest day of my life…

Zack: (Sometimes I wish that I wasn't your son...I want to be purely your lover!) *He softly kisses Angeal's lips.*

Angeal: Mm..You taste so good...*Goes to kiss him again but stops and sighs.* I'll be back..*Gets out of the bed and goes to the bathroom.*

Zack: Aww...*He whines as Angeal walks away.*

Angeal: (I need to call when I get back to bed...This can't go on.) *Flushes the toilet and washes his hands before he goes back to the bed.*

Zack: How many times have you pissed today?

Angeal:...Do you want me to count the five times during the night? Then it would be 16... *Gets back under the blankets with Zack, holds him close.*

Zack: That's your prostate...*He laughs softly.* I thought it felt a little larger.

Angeal: I know..I'm going to go to the doctor tomorrow...If you want to the come with me you may...

Zack: Okay, but don't mind me if I tease you while we're there!

Angeal: You do and I'm only giving you one keg... (This is embarrassing...I'm not that old..)

Zack: And I'll make up for it later if I tease you. I can't help it! *He snickers softly.*

Angeal: You know..This isn't easy for me to tell my lover...Makes me feel...to old for you, pup..

Zack: I know...but you have to take it with a little bit of humor! I'm sure it's nothing to worry about!

Angeal: I know pup...And I am in better then most guys my age...And I have the best lover on earth.. *Smiles and kisses Zack.*

Zack: You are...*He licks his lips at the thought of Angeal's hard body.*

Angeal: Thank you, puppy...I'm glad it pleases you... *Softly sucks on Zack's lower lip.*

Zack: You always please me...*He licks Angeal's lips.*

Angeal: And you please me too...*Kisses Zack and wraps his arms around him, pulling his arms to his chest.* You wore me out, pup...

Zack: Really? I think I can handle another round..

Angeal: Yes...And to tell you the truth..It's been hurting when I get hard...Worse then normal...

Zack: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. *He frowns and nuzzles Angeal's chest.*

Angeal: No..Don't be, puppy..It's not your fault, I wanted it as much as you did...*Shivers as Zack nuzzles his chest, it still sensitive from Dani pulling on his chest hair.*

Zack: I love your chest...So strong...*He runs his hand across the fine hairs of Angeal's chest.*

Angeal: I'm glad...You know for the first year of your life, you would only sleep on my chest...But I love what you do to it now, pup.

Zack: I love every part of you...*He kisses Angeal's collar bone.*

Angeal: I'm glad you do...And I love every part of you..*Moans softly and tilts his neck over, lets out a soft yawn.

Zack: I think it's bed time...

Angeal: Yes...I need to get up early so I can call the doctor...*Holds Zack even closer as he closes his eyes.* I love you, my Zackary

Zack: Mm...love you too...

Angeal: My puppy...*Falls asleep quickly with Zack in his arms, starts to snore after a few moments.*

Zack: *He gives Angeal a single kiss before falling asleep himself.*

Angeal:(I hate how long we have to wait...I'm not even back in the room yet...)

Zack: *He leans against Angeal and kicks his feet out.*

Angeal: Bored puppy?...You can go somewhere if you want...I'll be fine..

Zack: No, I'm fine...*He kisses Angeal's cheek.*

Angeal: What till we're in the room...*Smiles softly at him, looks up when his named is called and gets up.*

Zack: Okay...*He stands up and follows Angeal.*

Angeal: *Walks over to get onn weighted by the nurse before he goes into the room and changes starts to change into the gown.*

Zack: *He watches Angeal get changed and licks his lips.*

Angeal: *folds his clothes and sets them on an empty chair and sits on the table, shivers at the coldness.*

Zack: *He tries not to laugh at Angeal.* Nice outfit...

Angeal: You know you like it..You get to see my ass...

Zack: I know...*He smirks at Angeal.*

Angeal: *Chuckles, leans back against the wall as he waits for his doctor.* We need to get the bassinet after this...

Zack: Yeah...as long as we're away from mom.

Angeal: We will be, she can't be near the cleaner we're going to use..It will hurt the baby..

Zack: Good. *He sits on the bed next to Angeal.*

Angeal: *Looks at the door when it opens and smiles as the doctor walks in.* Hello..Hojo..

Hojo: *He smiles at Angeal.* I was wondering when I would see you in here...

Angeal: I've been doing good till now..How have you been?

Hojo: I've been fine. So tell me what has been bothering you.

Angeal: It's..my prostate I think..I've been using the bathroom non stop...And It hurts..when I get aroused...

Zack: *He tries to stifle a laugh at the word "aroused".*

Angeal: *Looks over at Zack.* Are you okay, puppy? Need something to drink?

Zack: No! I'm fine! Hojo: We need to look at that, then. *He puts on a pair of gloves.* May I ask you to stand up?

Angeal: Okay...*Stand up.* ...Need me to bend over?

Hojo: Yes please.

Angeal: *Sighs at Zack's face and bends over the table.* Like this?

Hojo: Just like that...(He has a perfect ass...) *He licks his lips.*

Angeal: So...Have you found someone yet? *Looks at thefd wall as he talks, relaxes his body.*

Hojo: Not yet, what about you? This might be a little uncomfortable...*He sticks his gloved finger up Angeal's ass.*

Zack: (That's my ass he's touching...)

Angeal: I've been married for 20 years...This is my son Zackary... *Shivers as he feels the finger enter him, his opening starts to clench around it, trying to pull it in deeper.* (Curse you body..It's not Zack..)

Zack: (Lover!) *He corrects Angeal in his mind.*

Hojo: I'm glad to hear that...Try to relax. *His finger finds Angeal's prostate.*

Angeal: OOkay...*Bites the inside of his lip as his prostate it hit, clenches around him in pleasure.* (Fuck..Stop it!)

Zack: *He giggles softly as he sees Angeal become hard.*

Hojo: (He likes this...he's hard.) It does feel swollen...*He bites his lips at the sight.*

Angeal: Tthat's..bad right? *Keeps in a groan as Hojo keeps rubbing his prostate.* How can I fix it?

Hojo: I will prescribe an antibiotic and that should make you feel better. If not, come back in and see me. *He quickly pulls his fingers out of Angeal.*

Angeal: Ookay...Thank you, Hojo..And I will...It was good seeing you..*Shivers at Hojo pulls out, not able to stop a soft moan.*

Hojo: I will give you tetracycline and take it every eight hours. *He begins to write out the prescription.* You may get dressed.

Angeal: Alright...Will you hand me my clothes, Zack? *Stands up.*

Zack: Sure, dad...*He giggles as he sees Angeal's cock sticking out behind his gown. He hands Angeal his clothes.*

Angeal: Thank you, pup..*Grabs and pants and pulls them on, hissing as he stuffs his cock into his pants.*

Hojo: (Damn...) *He licks his lips again.*

Zack: Let's go, dad.

Angeal: Do not be rude, Zack...*Grabs his shirt and pulls it on, turns to Hojo.* It was good to see you, Hojo...We will have to meet again...

Hojo: Of course. *Once Angeal's clothing is on he opens the door and hands Angeal the prescription.*

Angeal: *takes it and puts it in his pocket.* Take care, Hojo... *Walks out of the room.*

Zack: *He follows Angeal out of the room and whispers.* What a creeper...

Angeal: He's not that bad...It's just how he is...Has been since high school...

Zack: He was flirting with you...in his own creepy way!

Angeal: I know...He's had a crush on me for along time...I was the only one who would talk and be nice to him at school...I even defended him..

Zack: I see...but I guess I'm a little too possessive...*He laughs.*

Angeal: You are..I could hear you growling, puppy.. *Smiles at Zack as he chuckles.*

Zack: I see...but I guess I'm a little too possessive...*He laughs.*

Angeal: You are..I could hear you growling, puppy.. *Smiles at Zack as he chuckles.*

Zack: No one touches my daddy...*He reaches over and pinches Angeal's ass.*

Angeal: What till we get to the car...Not where people see...And we have to fill this..

Zack: But you were practically begging for me earlier!

Angeal: It's not my fault my prostate being touched gets me hard...It hurt... *sighs and walks to his car, throws Zack the keys.* You drive…

Zack: It barely hurt...*He catches the keys.* I saw your face!, puppy!

Angeal: I'm good at hiding pain…I didn't want you to worry…The pain from getting hard has gotten worse…It even hurts right now…

Zack: *He opens the car door for Angeal.* Let's get that medicine first.

Angeal: Yes...*Gets in and gets his seat belt on before he closes the door, leans the chair back a bit as he tries to unhardened himself.*

Zack: *He tries not to smirk at Angeal's hard-on as he sits inthe driver's seat.*

Angeal: *Sighs and closes his eyes.* (Death...My time in the army...Danielle...) *His cock slowly goes down.*

Zack: That went away fast! *He laughs softly at Angeal.*

Angeal: I know what to think of to make it go away...*Keeps his eyes closed, knowing if he looks at Zack it will come back.*

Zack: I know, I'm just teasing you. *He laughs a little harder at Angeal.*

Angeal: You always tease, puppy...*Reaches up to turn the air and radio on, wanting to hear the news.*

Zack: That's because you're so much fun to tease.

Angeal: You are too, puppy...*Turns up the news, hearing more new about his old friend.*

Zack: Saying that, you're begging to get hard again! *He laughs as he makes a right turn.*

Angeal: Not right now, pup...My dick hurts to much... *Listens intently to the radio.* (If he goes to jail...I should visit him..)

Zack: Not with how you put it! You made it sound sexual! *He turns into a parking lot of a local store.* They should have a pharmacy.

Angeal: You can sit out here if you want...*Unbuckles himself and gets out of the car.*

Zack: That sounds good...*He leans back the seat, puts his feet up on the dash and relaxes.*

Angeal: *Chuckles when he looks back at Zack and walks into the store.*

Zack: *He closes his eyes to wait for Angeal, the news talk on the radio lulling him to sleep.*

Angeal: *Walks out of the store an hour later and goes to his car, smiles when he sees Zack has fallen asleep, quietly opens the door and gets in and right up to his ear.*....ZACKARY!

Zack: Gah!! *He jolts awake and falls out of the driver's seat and onto the pavement.*

Angeal: *Laughs at the sight and crosses his arms.* You sleep like your Mother...I would of woken up at the door being opened...

Zack: *He rubs his backside as he stands up.* You ass! *He sticks his tongue out at Angeal.*

Angeal: Yes..I do have a ass..A nice one if I may say... *Smirks and walks over to his side and gets in.*

Zack: *He smirks because he knows Angeal is right.* Well, you're not getting any of mine tonight!

Angeal: Alright...My cock isn't up for any right now...*Buckles up and leans over to turn the car on.*

Zack: *He sits in the car and closes the door.* Who said it had to involve your cock? You won't see me naked tonight and I won't sleep in your bed. *He smirks as he turns puts the car in reverse.*

Angeal: I'll just drink myself to sleep again..I've done it alot...

Zack: If you do that, you'll have none tomorrow because you'll be too drunk, and I don't want to do what I did before...

Angeal: Then..I'll take some of my sleeping pills...

Zack: Dad, I know you too well...You'd sneak in my bed while I'm asleep.

Angeal: You wouldn't wake up...And you would curl up to me like you used too when I was near...I do miss holding you at night..You talk in your sleep..*Smiles.* It's fun to listen..

Zack: Then, what do I say? *He smirks.* I had no idea that I talk in my sleep...

Angeal: One night you asked for me to not stop...Another you told Kyle to not steal your cupcake..There's alot you say...

Zack: *He laughs hard.* The first one I believe! What else have I said supposedly?

Angeal: What I said was true, I wouldn't lie to you pup..One night you were talking about 'chocobo's'...What ever that is and that you were going ride it...

Zack: Okay, fine! *He laughs as they pull into the driveway.* Can I ask you something?

Angeal: Of course you can , puppy...You can ask me anything... *Looksover at Zack.*

Zack: *He puts the car in park and turns the car off.* Can I mark you? *He looks down, knowing the last time he tried, Angeal got mad.*

Angeal: *Sighs.* Where....And please look at me, puppy..

Zack: *He looks up at Angeal.* I don't know...Anywhere you want! *He pokes softly at Angeal's neck.* I don't think mom will notice since she left some.

Angeal: Alright...You can mark over your mothers..I want to have your mark.. *Smiles at Zack and strokes his face.*

Zack: Does it have to be over mom's? *He keeps poking at Angeal's neck.*

Angeal:..No, you can anywhere you want..

Zack: *His face lights up as he moves closer to Angeal.* Do you mean that?

Angeal: Yes....I hate seeing you so upset..

Zack: And, I want to make you feel good. It will be much better than what mom can do...*He moves even closer to Angeal.*

Angeal: You always do..And you are...So much better...But look while you drive..We need to go home..

Angeal: You always do..And you are, so much better...Lets go inside, the faster we get done what we need to the faster you can mark me.. *Smirks and gets out.*

Zack: *He hops out of the car and locks the door and quickly follows Angeal inside the house.*

Angeal: *Walks inside and takes his shoes off.* Danielle? Are you here?

Zack: I don't think mom's home! *He embraces Angeal from behind, wrapping his arms around Angeal's chest.*

Angeal: Mm..Puppy..We need to get the bassinet before we have fun...And I need to start taking these pills so my cock stops hurting...

Zack: Then hurry and take your medicine! *He gives Angeal's body a squeeze and kisses his neck as he lets him go.*

Angeal: *Walks into the kitchen and pours himself some tea.* Do you want anything to drink, puppy?

Zack: Yeah, some beer! *He says excitedly as he walks into the living room and relaxes on the couch.*

Angeal: *Chuckles and grabs a beer as he puts the tea back, takes out his pills and take it. Grabs the drinks and walks to the living room, hands the beer to Zack.* Here puppy..

Zack: Thank you...*He takes the beer and slowly sips it.* Sit next to me...*He pats the spot next to him on the couch.*

Angeal: *Sits down next to Zack and sips his tea.* That's all your getting...I don't want you drunk..We still have stuff to do..

Zack: I know...*He leans against Angeal's shoulder and sips the beer.*

Angeal: *Kisses Zack's cheek.* Thank you for coming today...

Zack: You're welcome...I hope you start to feel better. *He takes Angeal's hand caresses it.*

Angeal: Me too...I want to make love to you...But..it hurts to much right now...

Zack: There are other things we can do until then...*He takes a sip from his beer then leans in to kiss Angeal.*

Angeal: *Kisses back, softly strokes the side of Zack's face.* I love you, my puppy...

Zack: I love you too...I know of a few things we can do until you feel better...*He blushes lightly.*

Angeal: Really?...*Smiles.* Tell me, puppy...What's made you blush...?

Zack: *He blushes a little darker.* You could...use a toy on me...

Angeal: Mm...Sounds good, puppy...I love your ditry mind..

Zack: I thought it would be better for you because you wouldn't have to do anything...

Angeal: Yes..*Takes in a deep breath as he thinks about it, getting aroused.* I'm already reacting to it....

Zack: And if you get hard, you at least won't be penetrated...

Angeal: Okay..After your beer we'll start on want we need to do..Then go to the store..

Zack: Okay! *He sips from his beer again/* What do we need at the store?

Angeal: I need to get the toy...I broke the last one...

Zack: *He looks up at Angeal and laughs.* You do know that I have a few toys, right?

Angeal: *Smirks, chuckles.* I have such a naughty puppy..

Zack: Oh...*He takes the last sip of his beer.* Let's get started on the bassinet.*

Angeal: Yes..We'll have to find it in the mess of the attic...*Stands up and reaches out to help Zack up.*

Zack: We shouldn't have much of a problem...

Angeal: Letshope..It should still be in good shape..It was barely used..*Heads up the stairs and to the attic.*

Zack: Let me grab the cleaning supplies! *He runs to the laundry room to pick out what they would need and heads up the stairs with a bucket full of water, cleaner, and a few wash rags.*

Angeal: *Walks in and shakes his head at the mess.* (I'll need to clean this..I could find some of Zack's baby clothes..) *Walks around till he finds the bassinet covered in dust.*

Zack: *He holds up the bucket and walks over to Angeal.* Let's get started!

~Later that night.~

Angeal: *Walks into his room and starts to take off his sweaty clothes, throwing them in the hamper.* (We got all we needed to do done..I need to lay down.) *Walks over to his bed and lays down, not even bothering to get dressed or cover up.*

Zack: Dad...*He takes off his shirt and lays on the bed next to Angeal.* Do you remember the promise you made earlier today?

Angeal: Of course, puppy..I said after we got done..And we're done..*Turns his head and looks at Zack with a smile.*

Zack: Good...And you won't push me away this time? *He moves closer to Angeal and kisses his shoulder.*

Angeal: No, puppy...And the only reason I did that was because I was worried... *Wraps an arm around Zack and rubs his side.*

Zack: I know...*He moves even closer and begins to softly kiss Angeal's neck.* I've always wanted to do this...It's something real lovers do

Angeal: I know..I loves when I did it to you...Seeing you wear my mark..

Zack: We are real lovers, right? *His kisses begin to get more rough and passionate against Angeal's neck.*

Angeal: Mm..Yes, puppy..You are my lover...And we share more then normal lovers...Our love is more then other people's...*Moans softly at Zack*

Zack: *His kisses become violent at Angeal's words, leaving swollen red marks behind.* Mm...(I want everyone to know who you belong to...)

Angeal: Ahh..Puppy! *Grunts in pleasure and pain as he starts to get aroused, tightens his arm around Zack.*

Zack: *He carefully pulls away from Angeal's neck, leaving soft kisses behind.* I'm sorry...

Angeal: Mm...Don't be puppy..Keep going..I want you to mark me again...

Zack: Okay, my Angeal...*He moves to a new spot on Angeal's neck and begins to suck on Angeal's delicate skin.*

Angeal: Mm..You feel so good, pup..Mark me as yours..*Moans and closes his eyes as he tries to not get hard.*

Zack: I love you, dad, my Angeal...*He bites down softly on Angeal's neck, leaving a mark behind.*

Angeal: I love you, my puppy..My Zack.. *Rubs Zack's side.*

Zack: *He holds on tight to Angeal and lovingly nips at his neck.* I love you...

Angeal: Puppy...Let me kiss you..I need to taste you, Zack...

Zack: *He looks up and lovingly kisses Angeal on the lips.* There...Is that better?

Angeal: Mm..Yes..Much better..*Smiles at Zack as he kisses back, runs his hands down Zack's side and gropes his ass, massages softly.*

Zack: Mm...dad...*He softly moans as Angeal touches his ass.* You're going to make me hard...

Angeal: Do you want me to stop? I'm fine with just holding you in my arms...

Zack: You don't have to...but if you keep going, I'm going to have to fix it somehow...*He licks Angeal's soft lips.*

Angeal: I..can suck you if you want...*Licks back at Zack, takes his tongue into his mouth and sucks on it as he massages Zack's ass again.*

Zack: Mm...would you like to use a toy on me? I think you'd have fun with that...

Angeal: I would..But I don't have one in here right now... *Kisses and licks Zack's face and jaw line.*

Zack: Do you want me to get one from my room? I'll be back fast...

Angeal: Okay, puppy...You move as fast as you can...*Smirks as he slaps Zack's ass then lets his go.*

Zack: Mm...*He looks back at Angeal and licks his lips before taking off to his room to find one of his vibrators and the remote. He runs back to Angeal's room with the vibrator in hand.* Here it is...

Angeal: When did my puppy get this? It's a good one..*Looks at it, brings it up to his mouth and licks it.*

Zack: I've had it for a few months...I'm glad you like it...It's what I used to use before we made love...I'm sure you've heard my moans...

Angeal: I did...That's when I would use my earplugs and take a pill so I wouldn't be tempted...

Zack: I'm sure sometimes you wouldn't use them...and pleasure yourself to my moans. *He licks Angeal's lips, then lays down on the bed and begins to take off his pants.*

Angeal: Yes...Sometimes you would do it during my nightly pleasuring..I would cum fast then..*Licks his lips as he watches Zack taking off his clothes, takes the vibrater in his mouth and lubes it up with his spit.*

Zack: My daddy is very naughty...*He rubs his cock through his pants that are hanging off of his body.*

Angeal: Mm..I've always been naughty..I just hiden it from you..But now you've brought it out..*Licks around the tip of it so Zack can see.* Now..where does puppy want this?

Zack: Put it in my ass, daddy...Fuck me with it hard...*He slowly pulls down his pants to tease Angeal.*

Angeal: *Sits up in the bed and pushes Zack down on the bed and flips him over, exposing his naked ass in the air.* Mm..puppy's ass looks so yummy.. I may just have to have a taste...*Leans down and licks at Zack's cheeks.*

Zack: *He laughs softly as Angeal licks his ass.* My daddy is such a pervert...

Angeal: You know you love it..I've always..love licking ass...*Spreads Zack's ass cheeks, licking his lips at the sight of Zack's little rose bud. Groans as he feels his cock slowly harden and licks at Zack's opening, nippking lightly.*

Zack: Mm...*His ass clenches when he feels Angeal lick his entrance.* Daddy...ohh...

Angeal: You like this, my puppy...You taste so good..This has always been my fetish...*Licks harder at Zack's clenching opening, slowly forces his tongue in. Licks him from the inside.*

Zack: Like it? I love it, daddy...*He pushes his ass back against Angeal's face.* Lick me harder...*He moans softly, wanting to encourage Angeal to lick him more.*

Angeal: *Reaches his arms around Zack's waist and pulls him closer to his face, roughly licks at Zack's opening. Nipping at it hard as he moves a hand to stroke Zack's hard cock.* (He tastes to good....Fuck I'm getting hard..it hurts..But I don't want to stop..I want to hear more of his moans!)

Zack: Rim me daddy...Show me what my daddy's mouth can do...*He moans loudly as he feels more of Angeal's tongue enter inside of him.*

Angeal: *Adds a finger along with his tongue, pulls at Zack's open to let more of his tongue in. Baths his inside with his tongue as he sucks on the ring of muscle.*

Zack: Ooh...yes...Feels so good, daddy...*He feels his cock become rock hard and drip its juices onto Angeal's hand.*

Angeal: *Forces another finger into Zack and stretches him out, letting his tongue go deeper into Zack's opening. Licks around till the finds what he's been looking for and roughly licks it.* (Oh god..He's got me so hard..This hurts like a bitch..but it never want it to end!)

Zack: Mm! Daddy...oh, daddy...fuck me with the toy! I want it so bad...*He moans softly as he begs Angeal.*

Angeal: *Gives one last lick before he pulls his fingers and tongue out, grabs the vibrater and shoves it into Zack's clenching opening hard.* Like this, puppy?

Zack: *He moans loudly as he feels the vibrator enter his ass.* Yes! *He pushes his ass back, clenching around the toy even more.* Turn it on, daddy...

Angeal: *Shudders at Zack's moan and grabs the remote, turning it on as he thrusts it in and out of Zack.* You..look so fucking sexy, puppy...

Zack: *He bites his lips as he moans to Angeal's voice.* Daddy...It's so good...*He moves his hips, trying to thrust the toy deeper into his ass.*

Angeal: *Turns the vibrater up more as he thrusts it harder into Zack.* Mm..yes..Call me daddy, love when daddy does this to you, don't you?...How about this? *Leans down and licks the stretched muscle around the vibrater.*

Zack: Ohh...god, yes daddy...*He moans sweetly as he feels Angeal's tongue against his stretched ass.* I love you, daddy...Make me cum...

Angeal: *Pants against Zack's opening, softly licks it.* Yes...cum for me my love...*Thrusts his tongue in along with the vibrater and strokes Zack hard as he push it against Zack's prostate.*

Zack: Ooh...! *He moans loudly as he cums into Angeal's hand and onto the bed.* Mm...daddy...

Angeal: *Moans as he feels Zack cum, his own cock release at the feel and sound of Zack. Clenches his eyes in pain from it and falls to the bed.* Ffuck...puppy..

Zack: *He falls to the bed next to where Angeal is.* I didn't mean to make it hurt...*He gives Angeal a soft kiss.*

Angeal: It's okay, puppy..I know you didn't mean too…You just get me so worked up I couldn't stop myself…I think I'm done for the night thou..

Zack: It's too bad...I really enjoyed what you did to me...

Angeal: I know..I felt it.. *Moves his hand to lick off Zack's seed, softly moans.* Give the pills a few days to work and we can do it again...

Zack: Okay...And you loved it too. I love it when you rim me...

Angeal: I'm glad..I could rim you for the rest of my life...You taste like heaven, puppy..*Smiles.*And always nice and clean for me..

Zack: I think it's my favorite thing that you do to me now...I love your tongue...and lips.

Angeal: I told you I have magic tongue and lips..I'll do this for you anytime you want...*Kisses Zack before he sighs.* I..have to use the bathroom, pup..I'll be right back.. Why don't you get under the blankets and get it warm for us...*Gets off of the bed.*

Zack: Okay...dad. *He curls up underneath the blankets.*

Angeal: *Goes to the bathroom and releases his bladder before he washes his hands and walks back to the bed, climbs in under the blanket and pulls curled up Zack to his chest.* I love you, my Zackary...

Zack: *He moves closer to Angeal.* So...what other fetishes do you have?

Angeal: *Softly kisses the top of Zack's head.* Hmm...Well you already know my girl panty fetish and my ass licking one...I do have a bit of a water sports one...

Zack: Oh? *He laughs softly.* I never knew how dirty you were...Does mom know?

Angeal: Hell no...You're mother isn't even into anal, Zack! And only blown me five times since I've met her...You really think she'd be into that?

Zack: Well...I was just wondering. Maybe you told her because you wanted to be left alone?

Angeal: Hmm..I haven't thought of that before...I'll use that next time, pup.. *Smiles at Zack, kisses his head again.*

Zack: That sounds good...Mm... *He lays his head against Angeal.* Can I tell you my fetishes, daddy?

Angeal: Of course, puppy...I would love to hear what my little boy is into...*Holds Zack tighter, rubs his back.*

Zack: *He blushes slightly.* I do like water sport...roleplaying...breath play...

Angeal: *Smirks, hugs Zack tighter.*So that's why you always like to stay in the bathroom with me...I should of known...And the other two sound fun, puppy..I'd love to try them sometime..

Zack: Yeah, maybe I can pretend to be a police officer...and arrest you for all the bad things you have done...

Angeal: Mm...If you want, my puppy...I can get you an outfit after I take you back to your dorm...

Zack: I'd like that...*He wraps his arms around Angeal's waist.*

Angeal: I'll drop you off on my way to work...*Nuzzles his face in Zack's hair, breathing in deeply.* I'm going to miss you, my puppy...

Zack: I know...you can come over anytime you want...I don't mind...

Angeal: I don't want your friends to think your a daddies boy..Even thou it's true... *Smiles and kisses Zack.* But I think I would like to hear your voice at least once a day..

Zack: They don't have to know...I'll tell them you're my lover...And Kyle doesn't come in much...

Angeal: Puppy..You can tell your my son...You get all your looks from me..Only a idiot wouldn't notice...

Zack: I wish we didn't have to keep our relationship a secret...*He nuzzles Angeal.* I want to kiss you in public like a real lover...

Angeal: Me too, puppy..Maybe..someday we won't have too...I can kiss you while we're out eating..

Zack: When? *He plays with the blankets.* We can go to a town where no one knows us and kiss while we're eating or outside near a busy street...

Angeal: That sounds good, puppy...How about next weekend? We can go on a little trip.. Just the two of us... *Smiles at Zack, kisses him.*

Zack: Yes...I'd love that, daddy...*He gives Angeal a loving kiss.*

Angeal: Mm..*Kisses back lovingly, strokes the side of Zack's face as he does.* I love you, my puppy...

Zack: I love you too...*He closes his eyes, his body tired from lovemaking.*

Angeal: Have sweet dreams, my love... *Kisses Zack's forehead again before he lets sleep over take him, begins to snore.*


	16. Chapter 16

Vincent: *He steps outside onto the porch.* (The night is beautiful...) *He stares out into the distance and lights a cigarette.*

Reno: *Walks out on the porch and smiles at the sight of Vincent, walks up beside him and takes a hit from the cig.* Mm..I love your cigs yo!

Vincent: Is Connor in bed? *He turns to Reno and places the cigarette gracefully between his lips.*

Reno: Yeah..He was so nervous 'bout his first day at his new school tomorrow it took me forever ta get him to sleep!

Vincent: He needs a good night's sleep...*He takes a long drag from his cigarette.* He's been through enough.

Reno: I know..Thank you again for buyin him his school stuff and clothes...I'll keep looking for a job..But..I don't know who would hire me yo.

Vincent: Stop worrying about that...*He pulls Reno closer and gently rubs his back.*

Reno: *Leans against Vincent, grabs Vincent's hand and takes a big hit off the cigarette.* I can't help it yo..I..want to be something he can look up too..But I'm an ex-druggy whore who never finished high school and can't drive...

Vincent: I know, but he's your little brother and will always look up to you. He loves you.

Reno: Till he find out what I really am..I..I hope he never does yo.. *Holds onto Vincent, getting comfort from him.* Atleast he has you to look up to..

Vincent: (I'm not anything to look up to...) *He stands shocked at Reno's words, then holds onto Reno tight.*

Reno: *Nuzzles into Vincent's neck, breathing his scent in deeply.* I..love you so much yo..You're so warm..and sexy and strong...

Vincent: *He drops his cigarette and softly kisses Reno's lips.* You are too...I don't know where I would be without you...

Reno: Mm..Still here...With two workin eyes yo! *Kisses back softly, licks at Vincent's lips. Loving the taste of smoke.* Mm I love cig kisses!

Vincent: *He smirks against Reno's lips.* You don't know that...*He gives Reno another kiss.* Let's take a walk...the night is perfect.

Reno: That sounds good yo! We haven't taken a walk in forever..*Kisses back.* Mm..Love the kisses!

Vincent: *He takes Reno's arm.* And you can have all the kisses you want while we're walking...

Reno: Sounds good! And can I get a ass rub as he walk yo? Please! *Looks up at Vincent with puppy eyes.*

Vincent: *He rests his hand on Reno's ass and rubs it softly as he leads Reno on their walk.*

Reno: *Purrs as his ass is rubbed, hugs Vincent tighter as he nuzzles Vincent's chest.* I love feelin you rub my ass yo!

Vincent: *He smirks softly and pulls Reno closer to his body.* I haven't taken you to my garden yet...I know I promised to show you...

Reno: Yeah! I want to see it yo! *Smiles up at Vincent before he bites at Vincent's nipple though the shirt.*

Vincent: Mm...Reno...*He kisses Reno's neck as they walk slowly towards the garden.*

Reno: Vinny..I love your kisses yo..Mark me again, please! *Bites at it again as he pinches the other one with his fingers.*

Vincent: I will...be patient. We're almost there...*He softly kisses Reno's hand as they walk to the front gate of the garden.*

Reno: I don't like to be patient yo.. *Pouts as they walk, stops when he sees the garden.* Wow...It's..amazin!

Vincent: If you're patient...you'll love what comes next...*He uses his keys to unlock the door.*

Reno: Fine..I'll wait yo! *Pushes open the door when Vincent unlocks it, quickly runs in and looks around.*Mm.. It smells like heaven here!

Vincent: I love it here...the fountain is my favorite...*He points to the white marble Italian fountain in the center of the garden*

Reno: I see why yo! *Walks over to it and runs his fingers though the water, shivers a bit at the cold.* I love it too..You could swim in here!

Vincent: *He looks over Reno's shoulder and suddenly pushes Reno into the fountain water.*

Reno: Holy fuck!! *Cries out as he's pushed into the water, pushes off the bottom and sputters for air.* Shit! What the fuck was that for yo?!

Vincent: You seemed like you wanted to take a swim. *He calmly steps over the edge of the fountain and sits down with his feet in the water*

Reno: Not when it's freezin yo! *Looks at Vincent before he pounces and pulls him in the fountain, pushing him under the water.* Take that!

Vincent: *He smirks and grabs Reno by the waist and holds him in the water.* You can't escape either...

Reno: Oh no! What will I do yo! *Grins as he leans down and give him a passionate kiss.*

Vincent: Mm...I know what you will do...*He gently pushes Reno to the edge of the fountain and pins him.*

Reno: Mm..What's that yo? *Rubs against Vincent, wraps his arms around him and pulls on his hair.* But I'm soo cold, Vinny..Warm me up yo!

Vincent: How do you want me to warm you? *He runs his hands down Reno's soaked chest.*

Reno: With your body..And gunny yo! Pplease..I'm so cold..Don't ya feel my hard nipples? *Arches into Vincent's hands.*

Vincent: I can...or are they hard from me touching them? *He gently pinches Reno's nipples then begins to take off Reno's pants.*

Reno: OHhhhhh! Vinny! Tthey love your touches yo! Pull on my rings! *Moans as he thrusts up, wanting his pants off.*

Vincent: *He lightly pulls on Reno's nipple rings.* Your nipples aren't the only things that are hot and hard for me...*He cups Reno's hard cock in his hand.*

Reno: Ahhhh!! Yesss!! Pull them harder yo! Oh god! I'm so fuckin hard for you! *Moans loudly as he thrusts into Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: *He pulls Reno's pants down as he bites and licks each of Reno's nipples.* Mm...

Reno: Ahh! Fuck, Vin! Sshit...Fuck me yo!...Fuck my ass hard ttill I bleed! *Moans out as he arches into Vincent's mouth, pulls harder on Vincent's hair, pulling a bit of it out.*

Vincent: Mmm...maybe I want to fuck you slow and hard...until your body feels like your body will explode...*He unbuckles and unzips his pants, pulling out his cock for Reno to see.*

Reno: Nno..Nnot now, later yo! I need it hard and fast now! Pplease! Slow in the bed! *Moans at the sight and grinds up against him, licks his lips.*

Vincent: *He pushes his body against Reno.* I love how needy you can be...The desperation in your eyes turns me on...

Reno: Pplease! I..I need it so fuckin bad yo!! Llove me, Vinny! Fuck my ass with you cock till I can't walk yo! *Grinds against Vincent, moans*

Vincent: *He lifts Reno's body up and pulls Reno down onto his cock as he kisses Reno passionately.* Reno...

Reno: Yesssss!!!! *Moans loudly as he's entered by Vincent, thrusts himself down as he claws at Vincent's back.* More Vinny! Ffuck me more yo!

Vincent: Mm...cry for me more...*He bites down on Reno's lips as he thrusts into him hard, making the water around them splash.*

Reno: Ahhhhh! Vincent!! Ffuck me harder! *Moans out in pleasure, meets Vincent's thrusts as he reaches down to stroke himself. His back hits the side of the fountain hard, making a bruise.*

Vincent: Mm...Reno, I love it when you shout my name...*He reaches down to softly stroke Reno's cock as he pounds Reno's ass.*

Reno: Oh..Vincent! Fuck me harder, Vincent! Ffuck me into this fountain! *Cries out as he pulls harder on Vincent's hair, pulling out a small chunk of it as the bruise on his back gets bigger.*

Vincent: Mm...Oh, Reno...*He pounds Reno hard as he marks Reno's neck, loving the taste of Reno's damp skin.*

Reno: Sshit..I'm close yo! OOh..god, Vincent!! *Screams as he cums hard, his back arches over the side of the fountain as his toes curl in pleasure.*

Vincent: *He moans softly as he feels Reno cum and clench around him. He gently thrusts into Reno's ass to release his seed.*

Reno: Oh...Vincent...I..I love you, so fuckin much yo.. *Leans up and sloppily kisses Vincent.*

Vincent: Mm...I love you...and your kisses. *He licks Reno's lips and softly kisses Reno.*

Reno: Mm..I feel warm now yo..*Kisses back as he softly pets Vincent's hair.* I'm sorry 'bout your hair..

Vincent: Why? I love it when you're rough with me...*He nibbles Reno's lips softly.*

Reno: *Shivers, move a hand to show Vincent.* Well..I kind of ripped out alot yo...

Vincent: *He looks at the hair in Reno's hands.* It doesn't look like you ripped it out from the root...We both were very into it, and with you pulling my hair, it made me want to fuck you harder...

Reno: Mm..I like that yo! You were very good! I think I'm gonna have a bruise from this! *Chuckles as he licks at Vincent's nose.*

Vincent: *He shivers as Reno licks his nose. The night air and the cold water cause chills down his spine.* I think we should go inside now...

Reno: Yeah, before we get sick or something yo!

Vincent: *He steps out of the fountain and holds out his hands to help Reno out.* We can warm each other up again once we're in bed together...

Reno: Mm..Sound good yo! *Limps out of the fountain, moves closer to Vincent for warmth.*

Vincent: And we can hold each other under our warm blankets...*He moves Reno closer to his body and gently rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: And kiss? *Nuzzles Vincent's neck as they walk, shivers from the cold.* I can give you an ass rub too yo!

Vincent: And kiss...*He kisses the top of Reno's head.* And whatever else you may want to do.

Reno: Can I hold Gunny? I won't do anything bad, just hold him yo! *Giggles softly at the kiss, snuggles closer to Vincent.* I should check on 'daj later..He's been upset since Squall went back to the dorm...

Vincent: You can...And I'll wait for you in my bed until you're done...

Reno: You get it all warm for me yo? *Smiles up at Vincent, nips at his neck.*

Vincent: I will...*He wraps his arms around Reno's shoulders.* But don't keep me waiting for too long...

Reno: I won't! I just want to see if he's okay..I know how it feels to be away from the one you love yo..*Kisses Vincent's neck again, softly bites it.*

Vincent: *He gives Reno a kiss on his forehead.* I understand...

Reno: If you don't mind..Maybe we can take him out tomorrow yo? To eat? *Looks up and nips lightly at Vincent's lower lip.*

Vincent: We can take Connor too if you want. I think he'd enjoy it...

Reno: We could when he gets out of school yo! See how his first day went!

Vincent: Yes, we can pick him up and go straight to a restaurant...

Reno: Sounds good yo! *Smiles brightly up at Vincent and gives him a kiss as they get to Kadaj's room.* I'll be there in a minute...

Vincent: *He nods and walks back to his room to prepare the bed for both him and Reno.*

Reno:*Softly knocks on Kadaj's door.* 'daj?...You still up yo?

Kadaj: Yeah, you can come in, Re're...

Reno: *Walks in, stands by the door, not wanting to get anything else wet.* You okay there, My 'daj?

Kadaj: Yeah...I guess...*He turns in his bed to face Reno, holding the covers close to his face.* Do you think Squally hates me now?

Reno: *Walks over and kneels down next to Kadaj's bed.* Why would you think that. 'daj? I saw how he looked at you when he was here, he likes you yo! Even if he's a little slow to know it..

Kadaj: I don't know...I just miss him! And he still acts really cold sometimes...

Reno: I know you do yo..And that's just how he is..To tell you the truth, you've opened him up 'daj! I heard him the other night yo! I never heard him moan like that before!

Kadaj: You think so? *He yawns shallowly as his eyes become heavy.* Squally said that he's going to call me tomorrow...

Reno: Yeah, I do.. And that's good yo! After Connor gets out of school, we're going to go eat..*Smiles at Kadaj's yawn, pets his hair.* We'll talk 'bout it tomorrow..Have sweet dreams, my 'daj….

Kadaj: Okay, Reno...*He curls up in his blankets and sighs in content as he begins to fall asleep.*

Reno: *Smiles softly at him before he gets up and walks out, quickly checks on Conner before he goes to his room. Takes off his wet clothes as he walks.* You awake, Vin?

Vincent: I am. *He raises his body up and invites Reno to lay down next to him.* I'm not very tired...*He reaches for the remote and presses two buttons. The first one opens a cabinet containing a flat screen TV and the second turns it on.*

Reno: *Throws his clothes on the floor and gets under the blanket, cuddles up to Vincent.* Me either..And I can't get over how cool your room is yo!

Vincent: *He gives Reno a soft kiss.* Is there something you want to watch?

Reno: It doesn't matter to me..Just laying here with you makes me happy yo*Nuzzles Vincent's chest and kisses it as he looks over at the TV.*

Vincent: *He switches the TV to a Cinemax channel, lays the remote down and turns to Reno and holds him tight in his arms.*

Reno: Mmm...Kinky boy...I thought we were just gonna cuddle yo.. *Relaxes in Vincent's arms, moves closer to him, moving his legs over top of Vincent's.*

Vincent: What are you talking about? We are cuddling...You're the kinky one. *He gives Reno a kiss on his forehead.*

Reno: Says the one who put porn on yo! And I've always been kinky! *Giggles at the kiss and snuggles closer to Vincent.* It's straight porn!

Vincent: *He looks back to the TV screen and sees that Reno is right.* Well, shit...*He grabs the remote and turns it to one of the Cinemax movie channels.* That's better...*He wraps his arms around Reno's waist.* Unless you want to keep watching the porn...

Reno: No, this is good! Plus who needs porn when I have you yo! Gunny is bigger and better then any of those guys!

Vincent: You act like you still want him...*He nuzzles Reno's chest.*

Reno: I always want Gunny..But I'm happy just having you hold me right now yo..*Shivers as Vincent's hair runs over his nipples.* Plus..I don't want to lay on my back right now..That fountain bruised me good, Vinny!

Vincent: I'm sorry about that...*He gently rubs Reno's back.* Does that feel better?

Reno: *Whines softly at the touches, but relaxes after a few seconds.* Yeah..and it's okay yo! I've had worse... *Smile up at Vincent.* Just means I get to lay on you tonight yo!

Vincent: And, you can keep me warm...*He gives Reno a few soft kisses.*

Reno: Mm..yes! And we can kiss till we fall asleep yo..*Softly kisses Vincent.* How 'bout my ass rub?

Vincent: You love having your ass rubbed, don't you? *He gently rubs Reno's ass.*

Reno: *Purrs softly, his eyes roll in pleasure as he feels Vincent's hands on his ass.* I do yo...I wish you could do it all day...Nothing feels better then an ass rub!

Vincent: (I love how his ass feels in my hands...It's firm...and perfect.) *He lightly squeezes Reno's ass.*

Reno: Mmmm...Yes...I love you touchin my ass yo...You're gonna put me ta sleep soon... *Licks at Vincent's neck as he lets out a sigh of pleasure and lays his head in the crock of Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Here...lay on top of me if you begin to fall asleep...*He turns Reno's body to lay on top of his* There...

Reno: *Shiver and moans softly as he feels Vincent's cock rub against his own, nuzzles deeper into Vincent's neck as he pushes his ass in the air, wanting Vincent to keep rubbing his ass.* Love my Vin vin...

Vincent: *He softly gropes Reno's ass and nuzzles his lips.* I love you too...

Reno: Mm...Feel..so warm..And comfy..If I died..I would die happy right now yo... *Softly kisses Vincent as he closes his eyes.*

Vincent: I know what you mean...I would also die happy just with you in my arms...*He softly kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: But I hope that doesn't happen till we're really old yo! *Kisses back before he nuzzles into Vincent's neck as he starts to fall asleep*

Vincent: Yes...*He nuzzles Reno's neck and softly kisses it, beginning to fall asleep as well.*

Reno: Love..yo... *Falls into a deep sleep in Vincent's arms, softly snoring.*

Vincent: Love you...*He runs his fingers through Reno's hair and falls asleep.*

Reno: *purrs in his sleep, his mouth opens a little.*

~Next Morning~

Vincent: *He hits the clock alarm as it goes off at 7:30 am.* (I'm going to watch Connor go to the bus, then I think I'm going to call the doctor's today...)

Reno:Nnngg..no..'leep..*Groans when he hears the alarm, tries to hide in Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Go back to sleep...*He brushes his fingers through Reno's hair. He gently gets out of bed and throws a pair of pants and a shirt on and walks into Connor's room to wake him up.*

Reno: *Purrs at his hair being petted, then curls up in a ball under the blanket. Only his hair poking out.*

Vincent: Connor? It's time for school...*He gently shakes Connor's shoulder to wake him.*

Connor: Ng..Do I hav' too?...I feel sick!

Vincent: *He touches Connor's forehead.* You're not sick...Can you please get up? School will be fun! Reno and I will pick you up this afternoon.

Connor: How do you know? Are you a doctor? .....I won't know anyone there! *Looks up shyly.* Yyou guys will?

Vincent: Yes, along with Kadaj...And don't worry, you'll make new friends, I'm sure...

Connor: He's funny! He played with me in the pool! Can we do that after school?! *Sits up and rubs his eyes.*

Vincent: That's exactly what we're going to do. Now, please get dressed and have your school bag packed so you can have breakfast.

Connor: Okay..I will! Where's Liam? *Gets off his bed and goes to his closet.*

Vincent: He's still asleep...Oh and when you're done, can you please make your bed?

Connor: He always sleeps in! It's not fair he gets too! *Pouts and looks for the perfect shirt to wear.* I will! My foster parents made me doo it all the time!

Vincent: You're right...It's not fair...*He walks over to Connor and whispers.* When you're done, you have my permission to jump on the bed to wake him up...

Connor: Really?! Sweet! *Grabs the Yu-gi-oh! shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans and quickly gets them on before he grabs his backpack he packed last night and runs up to Vincent.* I'm ready!!

Vincent: Make your bed first Connor. I'll help you if you want.

Connor: Oh yeah! I forgot! *Hands his backpack to Vincent before he runs back to his bed and starts tot make it.* I've never had a bed this big! Liam and I had bunk beds!

Vincent: Yes, It's nice having your own room and bed, isn't it?

Connor: Yeah!! I can make noise and don't have to share my stuff with other people!

Vincent: Did you have your own room when you stayed with your foster parents?

Connor: No! I had to share it with two other boys! And the girls got their own room!

Vincent: *He nods in understanding.* Are you ready now?

Connor: Yeah! But we got to wake Liam up first!

Vincent: That's what we're going to do...*He walks to his room where Reno is sleeping and quietly opens the door. He whispers.* Sneak in quietly...

Connor: *Quietly sneaks in and walks up to the bed, sees a little puff of bright red hair to show where Reno and quickly jumps on top of him.* Liam!!!

Reno: Ah! What the fuck yo!!! *Jumps up and looks around, calms down when he sees Connor laughing on the bed and Vincent in the doorway.* You lil' brat! *Starts to tickle Connor.*

Connor: *He laughs loudly* Mr. Vincent told me to do it!

Reno: *looks up a Vincent,* You're so in for it later yo!

Vincent: *He chuckles.* That's fine, but Connor really wanted to say good bye before he went to school.

Connor: Plus you sleep in too much!

Reno: Oh yeah..Sorry yo! I forgot it was today! *Hugs Connor as he makes sure his blanket is covering his nakedness.* And I'm an adult! I'm aloud to yo!

Connor: Nuh uh! *He turns to Vincent.* I'm hungry, Mr. Vincent!

Vincent: Well, let's get some breakfast...

Reno: Sounds good! I just need to get dressed yo!

Connor: Can we have cinnamon waffles?

Vincent: Yes, whatever you want...

Reno: I want chocolate chip yo! *Wraps the sheet around his body, making sure to cover all his scars as he walks to the closet.*

Connor: Cinnamon with chocolate chip!

Reno: Nice Connor! I want that to yo! *Grabs a pair of sweatpants and a big t-shirt.* Why don't you go downstairs so I can get dressed, lil' bro..

Vincent: Come with me, Connor...*He stands to the side of the door to let Connor through.*

Reno: *Waits till they walk out before he lets the sheet go and slips the shirt on before he steps into the pants and pulls them on. Finds his slippers and puts them on before he walks out of the room.*

Vincent: *He presses the intercom in the hallway and pages a maid to start on the waffles.* They should be ready soon...What do you want to drink? *He asks Connor as they walk down the stairs.*

Connor: Um..Can I have chocolate milk?!

Vincent: Of course...

Reno: Hey you two! Wait up on me yo! *Yells from the top of the stairs and goes down after them.*

Vincent: *He laughs at Reno yelling from the stairs.*

Reno: Don't laugh at me yo! I'm not in the best of shape right now! * Pouts as Vincent as he makes his way down, jumps onto Vincent's back.* That's better! Now off to food!

Vincent: *He nearly falls as Reno jumps on his back.* Reno!

Connor: *He giggles at Reno horse playing with Vincent.*

Reno: What yo? I wanted my Vinny to carry me! *Moves to Vincent's ear and whispers.* And your the reason my ass and back hurt yo..

Vincent: It takes two...

Connor: You guys are funny!

Reno: I guess we are! *Makes sure Connor is looking away before he nips lightly at Vincent's neck.* I want meat yo...

Vincent: You'll get it...Once we walk Connor to the bus stop and I have to make a call to the doctor quickly...

Reno: You pervert! I was talkin 'bout bacon yo!

Vincent: No you weren't...Not with that tone of voice...

Reno: Well..my belly was yo! *Giggles and nuzzles Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Mm hmm...You'll get your meat later...

Reno: Mmm...I can't wait yo! *Lightly grinds his hips against Vincent's back.*

Vincent: You have to wait...until I get Connor's drink...*He smirks as he walks into the kitchen.*

Connor: You two are slow!

Reno: I know.. I was just teasin yo! *Hops off of Vincent's back and goes to the table to sit down.* Don't blame me! I can only go as fast as he takes me!

Vincent: You were distracting me...*He goes to the refrigerator to take out the chocolate milk and pours a glass for Connor.*

Reno: Yeah yeah...Can I have some chocolate milk to yo? Pleaseeeeeee!!!!!! *Looks at Vincent with puppy eyes.*

Vincent: *He gives Connor his chocolate milk.* Maybe...*He smirks.*

Reno: Pleaseeeee Vinny!! I'll do anything you wannnttttt! *Says in a sing-song voice.*

Connor: Like that one time in the hot tub thingy?

Reno: Yeah.. Like that yo.. But Vinny likes something else too...*Winks at Vincent and licks his lips.* But you know not to do the hot tub thingy till your 18 yo!

Connor: I know! It looked gross!

Vincent: *He pours Reno a glass of chocolate milk aswell. He smiles when the maid brings in the cinnamon and chocolate chip waffles.* Thank you...*He takes the waffles and gives a plate to Connor, one to Reno, and one to himself.*

Reno: Mmm! I love your maids cookin yo! *Quickly digs into his waffles, moans at the taste.*

Connor: Me too!

Vincent: Thank you...I've tried to learn to cook before, but I'm horrible at it. So, that's why my maids happily cook for me...

Reno: (He's good at cooking meat yo!) *Giggles as he eats, moaning at the taste.*

Vincent: *He slices up his waffles in fourths.* Remember to clean your plate, Connor. And finish all of your milk.

Reno:*Swallows his last bite.* Yeah! You need ta have a full meal before you go to school yo!

Connor: Okay...*He stares at his half eaten waffle and begins to eat it again.*

Vincent: And don't forget your lunch money. It's on the counter.

Reno: Yeah! I bet this school will have nice lunches! Vinny picked out the best school yo!

Connor: Like pizza!

Reno: Yep! And taco's yo! *Smiles at Conor as he drinks the last of his chocolate milk.*

Vincent: Yes, the school lunches come with an entree and a side of fruit with a drink. Even if you think you may not like the fruit, I want you to eat it anyway. It's good for you...*He smiles softly at Connor.*

Reno: Yep! You want to grow bit and strong don't you?

Connor: Yeah...okay...*He kicks his feet and stands up from the table to get his lunch money.* I'm ready!

Reno: Okay! We'll walk you to the bus stop yo! *Gets up and follows Connor.* You comin Vinny?

Vincent: Yes, I have to show you where the bus stop is incase I'm not here for some reason...*He stands up and leads Connor and Reno out the door.*

Reno: Okay! *Leans against Vincent as they walk, hold onto his hand.*

Vincent: *He holds out his other hand for Connor.* Hold my hand, Connor.

Connor: Okay, Mr. Vincent! *He takes Vincent's hand and swings it slightly as the three of them walk to the bus stop.*

Reno: You be good and if anything happens go to the office and call us, okay yo?

Connor: I know! And tell an adult or teacher if I can't go to the office!

Reno: Yep! And don't get into any fights unless it's to protect yourself yo! Then knock them out!

Vincent: *He laughs softly at Reno's advice.* (I can't say I disagree...)

Reno: Cause if you're gonna get in trouble for fightin, at least make it worth it yo! *Stops a few feet from the stop.*

Connor: *He giggles at Reno and runs up to the other kids waiting at the stop.*

Reno: *Leans against Vincent as he watches Connor run up to the little kids.* Can we stay till the bus gets here yo?

Vincent: I was planning to... *He rests his arm around Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: Hopefully, no one thinks we're creepers yo! *Wraps an arms around Vincent as he watches the bus turn the corner.*

Reno: It's Reno yo!!! *Watches as Connor gets in the bus, a tear comes to his eye.* (I never thought I would see this again yo..)

Vincent: *He sees a tear come to Reno's eye and waits until the bus pulls away before he gives Reno a sweet kiss.*

Reno: *Kisses back, hugs Vincent tighter.* I.I never thought I would get to see him again...Tthank you so much yo..I love you!

Vincent: I love you too...I want you and Connor to be happy...

Reno: Just being with you makes me happy yo! *Kisses Vincent again before he starts to lead them to the house.* Do I get my meat now?

Vincent: Yes, any cut you want...*He wraps his arms around Reno's neck from behind.*

Reno: *Laughs softly.* You sound like a dirty butcher yo! *Grins up at Vincent as he moves to starts biting Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: A dirty butcher?

Reno: Yep! Like one in a porno yo! I can see it now! *Giggles as he starts to suck, wanting to mark Vincent.*

Vincent: You mean the kind that give you free samples of his hard sausage? *He pinches Reno's ass.*

Reno: Mmm..Yeah, I want a hard, juicy one yo! *MOans at the pinch and pushes his ass back.*

Vincent: I love the customers that know exactly what you want...

Reno: I'm picky 'bout my meat yo...It has to be just the right size and have the right taste.. *Rubs his body against Vincent.* Do you have something for me? I'm so hungry yo.. *Licks his lips.*

Vincent: I have exactly what you need...*He opens the door to the house and begins to drop his pants in the kitchen.*

Reno: Mm...Is that wear you keep the good stuff? How many other customers get this meat yo? *Moves and sits up on the counter, spreads his legs.*

Vincent: It's where I keep the best...*He takes his hard cock out and approaches Reno.* Only a select few get to have it...

Reno: *Leans forward and wraps his hand around Vincent's cock, softly stroking him. Touching the spots he knows get Vincent hot.* It..feels like it's high quality yo...Aged just right...*Hops off the counter and kneels on the floor.* I wonder how it tastes....

Vincent: *He shivers at Reno's caresses. A small amount of precum drips out.* Taste it with your tongue...

Reno: Mm..*Licks at the precum, moans softly at the taste.* It is juicy, I think I'll have more yo! *Takes the head in his mouth and starts to suck on it, licking at the slit.*

Vincent: Mm...oh yes...I love your tongue. *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: *Purrs around Vincent's cock as he takes more of Vincent's cock in his mouth, runs the ball to his piercing along the large vein on the underside of Vincent's cock as he sucks harder. Softly rubs Vincent's thighs.*

Vincent: I love it when you suck my cock, baby...*He moans softly as Reno sucks him harder.*

Reno: *Lightly scraps his teeth against Vincent's cock as he bobs his head back and forth faster, looking up with lust filled eyes. Cups Vincent's heavy balls and massages them, rubbing his pinky against Vincent's opening.*

Vincent: Mm...*He breathes deeply and rubs Reno's shoulders as he lightly thrusts his cock into Reno's mouth, fucking his face.*

Reno: *Moans at the thrusts and relaxes his mouth, meets Vincent's thrusts, wanting him to thrusts harder he enters his pinky into Vincent's opening.*

Vincent: Aahh...Reno...*He lightly pulls on Reno's hair and thrusts harder into his mouth.* I love you...so good...

Reno: *Purrs loudly as he enters another finger into Vincent, thrusting them hardinto his prostate. Deepthroats Vincent during a hard thrusts, tightens his throat around him.*

Vincent: *He slightly pulls Reno's head back and looks lustilly in his eyes.* Are you ready for my cum?

Reno: *Shakes his head yes, moaning as he sucks on him harder. Moving to bath Vincent's dripping slit with his tongue.* (Cum, I want to taste you so fucking bad yo!)

Vincent: Mmm...*He thrusts into Reno's mouth as he cums hard into Reno's mouth.* Swallow all of it...

Reno: (Like I wouldn't! Does he think I'm crazy yo!) *Moans as he quickly swallow all of it, pulls back a bit so Vincent can see a bit of it still in his mouth and swirls it around with his tongue before he swallow it and softly licks any still left on Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: Is that better, Reno? Are you satisfied with your meat serving?

Reno: *Grins as he gives Vincent's cock a long lick.* I'm VERY satisfied yo! Best meat I've ever had!

Vincent: Good...because I take care of my customers...

Reno: Not anymore..I'm your only customer now yo! This meat is only for me! *Holds tightly onto Vincent's cock, kisses it.*

Vincent: Mm...what else does my customer want?

Reno: A kiss yo...And an ass rub! *Smiles as he stands up, rubs his body against Vincent. Moans softly as he hard cock rubs against Vincent's abs.*

Vincent: It feels like my best customer needs something more than that...

Reno: I do..You're meat go me so hot yo..I need something to cool me off..*Kisses Vincent hard, grinding against him. His precum soaking though his pants.*

Vincent: And what do you want me to do about it, Reno? *He kisses Reno back.*

Reno: Mm..Make me cum yo..Touch me.. *Meets Vincent's eyes, his own filled with lust.* Please...I just need one touch and I'll cum!

Vincent: Like this? *He gently strokes Reno's cock through his pants, then rubs hard against the wet spot.*

Reno: Yyesssssssss!!!!! *Cries out as he cums hard against his pants, making the wet spot grow. His hops jerk against Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: I love looking into your eyes when you cum...You look so hot...and beautiful.

Reno: *Blushes lightly as he pants against Vincent's neck, holding tight onto him.* You..do too..I love watching your face! *Nuzzles deeper into Vincent's neck.* Want..to lay on the couch yo?

Vincent: Yes...we can cuddle together like we did last night...

Reno: Good! Can I take these pants off? My cum is startin to dry! *Nips lightly.* We can watch something..I know you like watchin the news in the mornin!

Vincent: Whatever you want...*He gives Reno a strange look.* You don't have to ask me to take off your pants...

Reno: Well..I just wanted to make sure...I didn't want..I don't know yo! Lets lay on the couch and watch tv during ass rubbin!

Vincent: *He chuckles softly.* Alright...*He gives Reno a soft kiss and helps him take off his pants.*

Reno: Mm.. *Kisses back as he kicks off his pants, cuddles closer to Vincent.* Much better! But my ass is cold now yo!

Vincent: *He takes Reno's hand and walks with him over to the couch, his own pants beginning to fall a little lower. He sits on the couch and brings Reno into his lap.* How about this?

Reno: Mm...*Snuggles back against Vincent's chest, hissing as his back touches him and moves to his side, curls up in Vincent's lap and licks at Vincent's nose.* I like it, I have warm ass now yo!

Vincent: You can have an even warmer ass if you want...*He gently rubs Reno's bruised back to make it feel better.*

Reno: Mm..you big pervert! Maybe I just wanted ta watch TV with you yo! *Shivers at the rubs before he calms down, kisses Vincent's cheek.*

Vincent: It doesn't have to be right now...But the offer is out there...*He smirks and gives Reno a kiss on the cheek back.*

Reno: Later..I'm happy with you holdin me right now! *Blushes lightly at the kiss and reaches out to get the remote.* What do you want to watch?

Vincent: I need to watch the news for a few minutes, after that, you can change it to whatever you want...

Reno: Okay! That's fine as long as I get to sit on your lap! *Turns the TV on and switches it to Vincent's favorite news channel.*

Vincent: Thank you...*He kisses the top of Reno's head and holds him tight.*

Reno: You're welcome yo! *Curls up tighter and nuzzles Vincent's chest, kisses it. Looks at the screen.* If You hear Kadaj, change the channae..He doesn't need to hear 'bout his family right now...

Vincent: *He nods and turns the volume down so he can hear if Kadaj wakes up.*

Reno: I love to hear your heart beat yo...*Kisses Over Vincent's heart, giggles when he hears it beat faster.*

Vincent: *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair and kisses the top of Reno's head lovingly.*

Reno: *Purrs as he feels Vincent's fingers, nuzzles Vincent's chest again. Kissing it again as he softly sucks, wanting to leave a mark on him.*

Vincent: I love you, Reno...

Reno: *Looks up from his mark with a smile, softly kisses it before he lays his head on Vincent's chest.* I love you, Vincent!

Vincent: *He hears movement upstairs.* I think Kadaj is awake...*He changes the channel quickly.*

Reno: *Grabs the blanket off the other arm of the couch and covers them.* Yeah, he wakes up early yo! He'll be amazed to see me up!

Kadaj: *He happily bounces down the stairs.* Guess what, Re're!

Reno: *Smiles as he looks up at Kadaj.* WHat yo?!

Kadaj: Squally texted me this morning!

Reno: He did! What did he say yo?!

Kadaj: *He pulls up the text on his phone.* I will see you later today. I miss you.

Reno: Wow!!! He said I miss you yo! I told you he didn't hate ya! You've melted his icee heart, 'daj!

Kadaj: *He smiles excitedly.* He's going to come over after his class!

Reno: Sweet! What time is that yo? Do you still want to go eat with us after Connor gets out of school?

Kadaj: He only has one class, but it's pretty long, so around noon! I still can eat with you!

Reno: Well, Connor doesn't get out till 3:30, but we can have lunch yo!

Kadaj: Okay! *He smiles and runs into the kitchen to get something to eat.*

Vincent: I'm glad he seems happy now...

Reno: Me too yo..I hate seein' him upset! *Smiles as Vincent and softly giggles.* Are you gonna have the talk with Squall 'bout hurtin him yo?

Vincent: Yes...I really don't think that he will hurt Kadaj, but just incase...

Reno: I know.. But 'daj is special to me and I want him to be safe yo! He..told me his brother Cloud has come back in his life and that makes me worry more! I don't want him hurt again yo!

Vincent: *He gives Reno a soft kiss on his lips.* I think Kadaj will be alright...

Reno: I just want to be sure..My life is finally goin right and I want it to stay like that yo! *Kisses back.*

Kadaj: *He peeks his head out of the kitchen.* You guys made a mess in the kitchen! *He laughs and walks with his plate of fried eggs to the couch and eats them.*

Reno: Don't blame me yo! Vinny's the horny one! *Chuckles and steals a it of Kadaj's eggs.*

Vincent: You're the one who said I sounded like a butcher from a porno...

Kadaj: *He giggles softly with egg in his mouth.*

Reno: You did yo! I was waitin' for the music to start in the back round yo!!

Vincent: You have a dirtier mind than I do...

Reno: I'm aloud to have one! You're the one who's suppose to be nice and gentlemanly yo!

Vincent: I am...*He gently kisses Reno's neck.* Kadaj: *He stares at both Reno and Vincent and smiles.* I'll go upstairs! *He runs upstairs to give Vincent and Reno time together.*

Reno: You big meanie..I was havin fun with 'daj! *Moans softly at the kisses, tilts his neck over.*

Vincent: I'm sorry...*He kisses Reno's neck again.* I'm sure he could sense what was going to happen...

Reno: Mm..What happened ta watchin' TV yo? *Uncurls himself and moves to straddle Vincent, wraps his arms around Vincent's neck and pushes his neck closer to him.*

Vincent: You also said that we could do this later...and it's technically later...*He softly licks Reno's neck.*

Reno: True...Mm..bite me yo..Mark me as yours, love! *Grinds against Vincent, his growing cock rubs Vincent's abs.*

Vincent: *He softly bites Reno's neck, then moves up to Reno's ear lobe. He licks and kisses it gently.*

Reno: *Moans softly, grinds harder against Vincent.* Harder..bite me harder yo! Make me yours!

Vincent: *He forcidly pulls Reno's body closer to him and bites down on Reno's earlobe, then he breathes sweetly in Reno's ear before moving back down to Reno's neck to give it the same attention.*

Reno: Ahhh!! Yess! Jjust like that yo! More! *Shudders as he feels Vincent's hot breath, pulls on Vincent's hair*

Vincent: *He gently licks the spot on Reno's neck that he bit. He then moves his lips over slightly and leaves a new mark as he bites down hard.*

Reno: Mm..yes, cover me in marks yo! Sshow the world who owns me! *Moans out as he grinds his hard cock against him.*

Vincent: Mm...*He moans at the taste of Reno's skin, then he moves down to Reno's collar bone and begins to bite him, leaving several marks behind.*

Reno: Ohhh god! Ffuck me, Vinny! Please! My ass misses your cock so fuckin much yo! *Moves his hands down to unzips Vincent's pants, wanting to hold Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: *He moans softly as Reno touches his hardening cock. He looks into Reno's eyes.* Sit on my cock...I want to see in your eyes how much you love me, need me...

Reno: *Moves in position and sits down on Vincent's hard cock, moans in pleasure as he stretched. His eyes roll as he fully takes Vincent's in.* Ffuck yeessss!!! Llove how you stretch me yo!

Vincent: *He gasps softly as he feels Reno's tightness around him, then gently caresses Reno's thighs as his hands move up to Reno's hips. He begins to lightly bounce Reno on his cock.*

Reno: Ah! Yes! So..god yo! *Moansloudly in pleasure as he moves to hold onto Vincent's shoulders and moves himself faster on Vincent's hard cock.* OH..you're so fuckin' huge!

Vincent: Ohh...yes, Reno...I love you...*He kisses Reno hard as he thrusts up into Reno's hot wanting ass.*

Reno: MMmhh!! *Moans into the kiss and bites down hard on Vincent's lips, cutting at the skin. Licks at he droplets of blood and moans as he rides him faster.*

Vincent: You're so good, baby...*He begins to breathe heavily as he thrusts up hard into Reno's riding ass.*

Reno: Ohhh! You do..too! Shit! So..good! Gettin close! Please, touch me yo! *Starts to clench around Vincent as he bounces on Vincent's hard cock, moaning loudly in pleasure.*

Vincent: *He presses Reno's body tightly against his, pressing Reno's cock in between their bodies.* Only if you can cum without my hands touching you...*He wraps his arms tightly around Reno's waist.*

Reno: YYes..master! Oh god.....Vincent!!!! * Screams out as he cums hard onto Vincent's abs and chest, throws his head back in pleasure.*

Vincent: Mm...*He moans softly as he feels Reno's hot cum splatter onto his skin.* Ahh...*He lets out a sweet moan as he fills Reno's ass with his seed.* Reno...

Reno: Mmm..Llove how you feel in me yo..So warm..Oh good..You're still goin..Love you.. *Falls onto Vincent and kisses his neck as he pants.*

Vincent: Mm...There's more...*He softly moves Reno's hips as he finishes off, his cock emptying it's load into Reno's already filled ass.*

Reno: Oh shit..You need to go to the..doctors yo..A man shouldn't be able to this much! *Clenches softly, moans as some leaks out.* I think I just got a cum enema yo!

Vincent: Thank you for the concern...but I've done it before...Mainly when I masturbated and before I met you...

Reno: Awww! I thought I was special, I made you cum that much! *Pouts and nips at Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: *He smirks.* I'm sorry, I can't control it...*He softly kisses Reno's neck in apology.*

Reno: But I only get your cum now! *Wiggles around.* I think I may need to use the restroom yo! I'm so full I'm startin to cramp!

Vincent: Sure...*He gives Reno a soft kiss.* I'm not stopping you...

Reno: But I'm so comfy yo! I like havin you in me..And your cum! Just a bit to much this time! *Slowly lifts himself off of Vincent, moaning softly as some cum drips out and cover Vincent's cock in it.*

Vincent: I think we could help that without going to the bathroom...*He licks his lips, making sure Reno is looking him in the face.*

Reno: Mm..My kinky boy..Do you want to suck your cum out of my hot ass yo? *Clenches to keep the rest in there.*

Vincent: Yes...and you'll love it...*He softly kisses Reno's lips.* Bend over on the couch...

Reno: know just how to turn me on yo! *Moves over and leans over the arm of the couch, makes sure Vincent is looking as he pushes some cum out. Blushes when it makes a wet noise.*

Vincent: *He licks his lips at the sighs of Reno's dripping ass.* I love your ass, baby...*He blows softly on Reno's clenching ass before softly licking it.*

Reno: Ahhh!! *Clenches as he feels the air hit his opening, clenches hard and pushes more cum out on Vincent's waiting tongue.* Oh..yes!! More! Lick me deeper!

Vincent: Yes...of course, baby...*He softly sucks on Reno's asshole before dipping his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle.*

Reno: Sshit...Vincent! So good! Fuc..Open your mouth yo..I want ta share with you! *Moans as he pushes out the rest of Vincent's cum, blushing at the noise it's making.*

Vincent: *He thrusts his tongue inside Reno's ass then opens his mouth slowly, letting some of his cum drip down Reno's balls. He moans softly at the mixture of his and Reno's taste.*

Reno: Ahh! Vinny!..Oh Vinny! Mmy cock need rest! Yyou're gettin me hard again yo! *Whines as he wiggles around, shudders as he feels Vincent's lick his balls.*

Vincent: Mm...*He softly nips Reno's ass.* It looks like you're all out...*He gently rubs Reno's ass.*

Reno: Mm! I..I am yo..If you try anymore..ssomething you don't want will come yo! *Moans softly as his ass his rubbed, relaxes on the couch but keeps his ass up for Vincent to keep rubbing.*

Vincent: *He laughs softly, but still keeps rubbing Reno's ass.* You enjoyed it though...

Reno: I did yo! But I'm not used to gettin up this early! And with all we've done so far is makin me sleepy! Mm...Keeps rubbin yo, love it!

Vincent: I'm sorry...*He keeps rubbing Reno's ass.* Being with you has increased my sex drive...And I can't help it...

Reno: I can tell! And I thought I had a big sex drive with what I did for a livin yo! Give me like two hours and I'll be ready again, love! *Sighs happily at the rubs, nuzzles deeper into the couch.*

Vincent: Yes...*He smirks.* I think I'm becoming a sex addict...

Reno: You are! I'm amazed your cock hasn't fallen off or you faintin cause of all the blood going to get Gunny hard yo! *Sits up and falls back on Vincent, sending him to the couch. Nuzzles into Vincent's chest again.*

Vincent: Is that a bad thing? *He says in a sexy, dark tone and kisses Reno's cheek.*

Reno: *Shudders at Vincent's tone, cluches to him.* Nno..It's not..Fuck, don't talk like that! It's like sex yo!

Vincent: Really? *He smirks.* What if I talk like this while I rub your nipples...*He softly touches and rolls Reno's nipples in his fingers.*

Reno: AHhhhhhh!!!! *Moans loudly as he cock grows hard instantly, standing up proudly.* Vvincent! DDamn you!

Vincent: I...I'm sorry...*He tries not to laugh by biting his lips.*

Reno: Fuck you yo! Now make it go away since you're the reason it's here! *Thrusts up, moans softly as his hard cock bounces around.*

Vincent: *His smirk grows as he gently strokes Reno's cock.* What do you want me to do?

Reno: I.I don't care! Just make me cum yo! Pplease, my love! *Moans as he feels Vincent stroke him, thrusts up to meet it.*

Vincent: *He chuckles softly and licks at the head of Reno's cock.*

Reno: Ohh..Yes!! More, suck me more yo! *Shudders as a drop of precum leaks out and drips down the head of his cock. Grabs onto Vincent's hair and pushes him closer to his cock.* Ah..Vinny!

Vincent: *He licks Reno's cock like a delicious treat and moans softly before he begins to suck.*

Reno: God! Just like..that yo! Fuck, so good! *Moans as he thrusts the rest of his cock into Vincent's mouth$ pulls harder on his hair*

Vincent: Mmm...*He hums around Reno's cock as he sucks hard. He brings his hand up to stroke Reno's balls.*

Reno: AHHH! I..! Ffuck I'm gonna ..oh god...cum!! *Moans out as he starts to shake as he release gets closer, his hips jerk more.*

Vincent: Mm...cum in my mouth...*He licks the head of Reno's cock, begging for his mouth to be filled.*

Reno: Ah! Vin! *Cries out as he releases into Vincent's mouth, his toes curl in pleasure as his eyes roll.* Shit...

Vincent: *He swallows most of Reno's cum.* I promise...No more for two hours at least...

Reno: Yeah.. Unless you want me shootin blanks tonight yo! *Pants as he runs his fingers thought Vincent's hair, pulls him up for a kiss.* I love you…

Vincent: Mm...I love you too. *He kisses Reno back softly.* I love you so much...

Reno: Till the day I die yo? Even with yucky old man ass? *Smiles at he kisses Vincent, moans softly as he tastes himself on Vincent's lips.*

Vincent: Yes...eventhough I never want to think about that day...

Reno: Maybe..We'll be like my grandpa and grandma..They died together in their bed durin' the night yo....

Vincent: Maybe...*He kisses Reno's hands, then remembers that he has to make a call.* Can you wait a moment while I get the phone? I have to make a call...

Reno: Yeah, I'll huddle under the blanket yo! *Reaches for his blanket and waits till Vincent get up to throws it over him and curls up under it.*

Vincent: *He hurries up to the master bedroom to grab his phone and while upstairs, he dials a local eye surgeon he looked up earlier in the week. He walks down the stairs with the phone held tightly to his ear.*

Secretary: This is Dr. Vexen's eye center, how can I help you?

Vincent: Hello, my name is Vincent Valentine, and I would like to schedule an eye consultation.

Secretary: Of course! Let me check here! *flips though the appointment book.* Looks like we have a time tomorrow at 3 if that is good for you? Then we're booked up for a week.

Vincent: No...May I have it next week? I have to make sure my son comes home from the school bus safely. It'll be his second day...You know how that is.

Reno: *Smiles when he hears Vincent, a tear comes to his eye.* (He sees him as his son yo...What more could I want! I wonder if he wants to do Rin again?)

Secretary: Oh yes! That's fine, I know how it is! Hard to see them go huh? Umm.. let me see..How about nest Thursday at 9?

Vincent: It is...He was very nervous last night about going today. I had to coax him out of bed today! Next Thursday sounds fine...

Secretary: I know how that is! I had to drag my son on his first day, he didn't think I would walk him to his class but I did! *Chuckles as she writes down Vincent's information.* Okay, I have you all set up here! We'll see you Thursday at 9, Mr. Valentine!

Vincent: Thank you, miss...*He smiles softly and hangs up the phone as he sits down next to Reno on the couch.*

Reno: *Sits up and lays down on Vincent's lap, moves the blanket to cover both of them.* You all set yo? *Looks up at Vincent, nips at Vincent's neck again.*

Vincent: Yes...I set up an eye consultation for next Thursday...

Reno: Good! Maybe he can tell you how to get some of your vision back yo! *Moves up and softly kisses Vincent's wounded eye.* I love this eye though....You're body is so sexy!

Vincent: Yes...I called Dr. Vexen's office. He's a surgeon, so he should be able to help me...*He kisses Reno's hands.* I don't think he can do much as far as scarring around my eye, but he should be able to help me regain some vision...

Reno: I like it thou! You know your scars get me hot, Vin-Vin! *Smiles as softly Licks at the eye before he nuzzles it.*

Vincent: I know...*He smirks as Reno licks his scars.* Reno...I thought we promised...not for another two hours at least...*He teases Reno.*

Reno: I know! I was just bein lovin! *Pouts and gives one last lick before he goes back to cuddling Vincent's chest.* I was wonderin' something yo...

Vincent: Yes? *He gently runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: *Purrs softly, nuzzles at Vincent's hand.* Do..you want to play with Rin some time again yo? If not it's gettin close to the last few days before I can return her stuff...

Vincent: Some time...but not at the moment...I don't think I'm ready...*He whispers softly and kisses Reno's hands and wrists.*

Reno: Oh..okay..I..I'm sorry if I hurt you..I just wanted ta give you something I never could..I I can return it if you really want me too..

Vincent: No...don't return them...I know I'll be ready some day...

Reno: Okay...Rin will just take a nap till daddy is ready yo! *Kisses Vincent.* Plus..We have a lot of other stuff to do!

Vincent: Yes, you're right...Like taking care of Connor...

Reno: Yeah and Kadaj...Maybe we can get a tutor for him to come here? Rufus got him before he could finish his schoolin yo! (Maybe..I can even learn something from him...)

Vincent: We can arrange that...They also should have school books at any large book store...

Reno: Really? You don't mind yo? *Smirks up at Vincent.* Maybe we can find some naughty books too!

Vincent: *He smirks widely.* If you like, we can get those too...

Reno: Yeah! Some of your books are to confusin for me yo..I have to have a dictionary to get though one page! *Blushes, feeling dumb.* Yummy books I can read easy yo!

Vincent: Well, I do know that they sell high school history and English books, I know you'll be able to read those. We can get naughty books as well, and if we find any, I'm sure Kadaj would like some art books too.

Reno: Yeah, I sucked at English yo..I can help Connor with math..But he'll need you to help with the other stuff..And he would! He loves them, he would try to take the bosse's to look at..but wasn't aloud too..

Vincent: I'll help you with English...High school English is when you begin to read the classics of literature...I don't want you to miss out on Reno: *Blushes harder as he looks down.* Rreally? You don't mind? I..I can teach myself yo..(I don't want him to keep taking care of me..I feel so fucking dumb..I can't even get though the first page of the book he's readin now..)

Vincent: Not at all...*He says lovingly as he kisses Reno's cheek.* I love you...I want the best for you...

Reno: I love you...And all I need is you..That's what's best for me yo! Bbut..Can you not tell Connor? I..don't want him to know what happened ta me...

Vincent: I won't say anything...You know I respect you...What do you want me to say incase he asks me?

Reno: Um..That's I'm taking collage classes from home maybe? And thank you yo...

Vincent: You're welcome...*He softly kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mm..When do you want to do it yo? *Moans softly at the kiss, tilts his neck over.*

Vincent: We'll ask Connor if he needs any reading books for school, and if he does, then we can pick up your books as well...

Reno: Okay, sounds good yo! * Nuzzles closer to Vincent, drapes his arms over Vincent's shoulders as he softly kisses.* What do you want to do now?

Vincent: Can I hold you tight in my arms? *He softly kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: Mm..I would love that, Vinny...*Softly kisses back, hugs him tighter.* You taste so good yo..

Vincent: And so do you...*He softly kisses Reno again and he holds him tighter in his arms.*

Reno: I could stay like this for hours yo...*Licks Vincent's lip with his barbell, forcing it between Vincent's lips.*

Vincent: I could too...*He gently tugs on the barbell with his lips.*

Reno: Mmmm..You're so good yo..You have now idea how good that feels, love..*Kisses Vincent deeply.*

Vincent: I think I do...Reno...I want to kiss you for hours...just like this. *He returns Reno's deep kiss with his own.*

Reno: That..sounds like heaven yo.. *Smiles brightly at Vincent before he goes back to kissing him, wishing this would never end.*

Vincent: It is heaven...*He caresses the side of Reno's face and kisses him lovingly.*

~A few hour later~

Connor: *He runs out of school excitedly when he sees Vincent's car.* Liam! Mr. Vincent!

Reno: It's Reno yo! *opens the door for Connor.* Get in! We got stuff ta do! *Smiles as Connor gets in and closes the door.* How was school yo?

Connor: It was fun! *He smiles.*

Vincent: See? I knew you would love it.

Reno: Yeah! School is fun yo! You make friends? *Lets go of Vincent's hand as Connor sits between them.*

Connor: I did! I played kick ball in gym today!

Reno: Cool! Did your team win yo?

Connor: Yep! We won by four points!

Reno: Sweet! Good job, bro! *Gives Connor a high five.* You excited 'bout goin back tomorrow yo?

Connor: Yes! Except that I will have homework again! I hate homework!

Reno: I know! It suck, but you have to do it! (Not that I ever did yo!) Do you need us to help you yo?

Connor: Yeah, I have homework in my spelling and math workbooks.

Reno: How 'bout I help you in math and Vinny helps with spellin yo! (I hope I can explain it to him..The last time I tried to help someone they didn't know what i was sayin yo!)

Connor: I need help with subtracting from nines! And I have fifteen spelling words that I will be tested onat the end of the week!

Reno: Okay! We can do that when we get home! But we were thinkin 'bout goin to the book store either before we eat or after yo!

Connor: Can we go after? I'm really hungry, and I want to see Kadaj!

Reno: Lets call him! Squall was gonna come over, lets see if they want to go eat yo! *Pulls out his phone and dial's Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Hi, Re're!

Reno: Yo 'daj! You guys up to eatin with us? Connor wants ta see you yo!

Kadaj: Yes! And Squally had to leave because he got a call from school! He said he will be over later if he can!

Reno: That's sucks yo! I hope he can come back over! We'll swing by and pick you up! So be ready yo!

Kadaj: Okay, I'm ready!

Reno: See ya in a minute yo! *Hangs up and moves up to the driver to tell him to stop by the house before he sits back down.* Squall had to go back to school, but 'daj is ready!

Vincent: That's fine...So, Connor, what else did you do in school today?

Reno: Yeah! Tell us everything yo!

Connor: My lunch was yummy! I had cheesey breadsticks, a banana and juice!

Reno: (I had Vinny for lunch!) Sounds good! I'm glad they have good lunch there! What 'bout the friends you made?

Connor: I made friends in gym class!

Reno: That's great! You should invite them over sometime yo! That is, if it's okay with Vin-vin!

Vincent: It's fine with me, I'm glad you're making new friends, Connor!

Reno: You guys could swim in the pool yo! *Smirks and winks at Vincent.* Soo..see any girls you like?

Connor: What? Girls have cooties! They're gross!

Vincent: *He laughs softly at Connor.*

Reno: *Laughs, pats Connor on the back.* You won't think that in a few years yo! (Unless your gay like me yo!)

Connor: Yes huh! They are icky!

Reno: Okay! If you say so, bro! *Chuckles softly and leans back against the seat, smiles when he sees the house.*

Kadaj: *He sees Vincent, Reno and Connor pull up and he excitedly runs out of the house up to the car.*

Reno: *Opens the door and lets Kadaj in.* Hey 'daj! Ready to eat yo?

Kadaj: Yes! *He excitedly jumps into the limo.* Where are we going to eat?

Connor: I want pizza!!!

Reno: Yum! What pizza place should we go too yo?

Vincent: There's an Italian restaurant down the street where you sit down and they make the pizza home made with whatever topping you want.

Connor: I want cheese! *Jumps around in the car.* Aand ice cream tooo!!!!

Reno: Maybe we can have that after pizza yo!

Vincent: I think they have something like that at the restaurant...It's called Italian Ice. It's similar to a slushie...

Kadaj: I've had those before! I had strawberry!

Reno: Mmm! I love strawberry yo!

Connor: Do they have chocolate flavored ones?!

Vincent: *He laughs softly.* No, they only have fruit flavors.

Connor: Aww! Okay! I want blueberry!

Kadaj: Blueberry sounds good too! But, I still love strawberry!

Reno: Me too,, 'daj! It's my favorite yo! I'll eat anything strawberry!

Vincent: Anything? *He tries to hold back a smirk.*

Reno: Yes, anything yo.. *Winks at Vincent.*

Connor: *Looks at Kadaj confused.* They're weird!

Kadaj: *He giggles, knowing what Vincent and Reno are implying.* Yes, they are!

Reno: You are to, 'daj! I've heard you and Squall yo! And you'll understand when you're older, Connor!

Connor: Okay...but I understand that you're weird and funny, Liam!

Reno: Am I gonna have to wear a name tag yo? My name is Reno! R-E-N-O! *Chuckles softly.*

Connor: But I like calling you Liam! You'll always be Liam to me! *Smiles and hugs Reno.*

Reno: *Sighs and hugs Connor back.* I'll let it pass for now..But at some point you'll have to call me Reno! It's my name now, legal and everything yo!

Connor: Okay...I'm sorry! I may forget again, so don't get too mad!

Reno: It's okay..I know it's a big change for you yo. You can call me it at home, but out in public call me Reno! *Kisses Connor's forehead.*

Connor.* Okay...Reno! *Smiles at Reno.*

Vincent: *He looks out the window on his side.* We're almost there...

Connor: Yay! Pizza, pizza!I love pizza!

Reno: *Laughs softly.* You hungry, bro?

Connor: Yes! I want extra cheese!

Reno: I want chicken on mine yo!

Kadaj: And bacon!  
Vincent: Like I said, you can ask for whatever you want on the pizza...

Reno: 'daj and me can share one! I like bacon on it to yo! *Sees them stop and hops out of the car, leaves the door open for them.*

Connor: Pizza!!!!!!! *Jumps out and runs up to the door of the place.* Come on you guys!

Vincent: *He gets out, then leaves the door open for Kadaj until he gets out.*

Kadaj: It smells so good from the outside!

Reno: *Moves closer to Vincent's side and takes his hand as they walks up to the door, chuckles when he see Connor run inside.* I swear..He acts like he hasn't eaten all day yo!

Vincent: Connor...wait for use, please! *He holds onto Reno's hand.*

Connor: Aww! Okay! But, I'm hungry!

Reno: I know you are, but the pizza will still be there! *Walks inside and tells the hostess how many.*

Connor: You never know! Someone could eat it all up!

Kadaj: I hope not!

Reno:*Chuckles at they are lead to the booth, pulls Vincent sit beside him.* Thanks yo!

Vincent: *He opens the menu to the selection of what can be put on a pizza.* You can have extra cheese on your pizza, Connor, but you have to have at lease one vegetable...

Connor: Okay...fine...*He sits across from Vincent.*

Vincent: You won't even know it's there...

Kadaj: Spinach is good on pizza!

Reno: Bleh! I would go for onions! *Looks though the menu, even though he knows what he wants.*

Connor: I don't like spinach!

Vincent: It doesn't have to be spinach...You can have tomatoes or olives.

Connor: Tomatoes then!!

Reno: Okay then!

~Later that night.~

Reno: Good job! You got it, bro! I told you, you can do it! *Smiles up at Connor from his math worksheet.*

Connor: Thank you! *He erases his mistake and writes down the answer he corrected.*

Reno: I think you're 'bout done yo! One last one!

Connor: Can I try it by myself?

Reno: Of course! I think you can do it! *Leans back on Connor's bed, looking at the worksheet to watch him.*

Connor: Okay! *He taps his pencil on the paper to think about how to solve the math problem before starting on it.*

Reno: *Chuckles softly as he faintly hear Kadaj moaning.* (Sounds like Squall found time to come back yo!)

Connor: I'm finished! Did I do it right?

Reno: *Looks down at the worksheet and smiles.* You did yo! Good job, lil' bro! I think that deserves a treat! *Takes a piece of candy from his pocket and hands it to Connor.*

Connor: Thank you! *He unwraps the candy and pops it into his mouth.*

Reno: You're welcome! *Smiles.*Now that your done, want to go bug Vinny in the living room? I think he's reading the newspaper yo!

Connor: Yeah! *He hops off of his bed with his spelling book to run downstairs where Vincent is.*

Reno: *Chuckles as he follows after him, quietly walks up behind Vincent on the couch and pulls on his hair.* Vinny!!! What you doin yo?!

Vincent: *He jumps slightly at Reno pulling his hair. He puts the paper down and sees Connor with his spelling book.*

Connor: Help me with my spelling, Mr. Vincent...Please!

Reno: Yeah! We're finished with the math! He did very good yo! Now it's your turn! *Jumps over the couch and lands next to Vincent, nuzzles Vincent's neck and whispers in his ear.* I heard 'daj and them...They got me worked up yo..You better hurry...

Vincent: It shouldn't take too long...What do you have to do, Connor?

Connor: I have to fill in the blanks with the spelling words and write word five times!

Reno: *waits till Connor is looking down at his papers before he nips at Vincent's neck, softly sucks to tease him.*

Vincent: *He moves his hand to Reno's thigh.* Here, sit down next to me and fill out what you know, and ask me if you need anything...

Reno: *Lets out a soft, low moan in Vincent's ear, spreads his legs and whispers.* You should of heard it...Squall's gotten better from the sound of it yo..

Vincent: *He leans in closer to Reno and whispers back.* You're terrible...listening to other people have sex...*He softly squeezes Reno's thigh.*

Reno: Mmm..I can't help it yo..Squall is sexy...I liked goin to see him yo.. *Smirks as he licks Vincent's ear, wanting to get Vincent's jealous.*

Vincent: If that's how it is...then you get nothing tonight...*He smirks and removes his hand from Reno's thigh.*

Reno: But..You're much bigger..and better at fuckin me..he's like a stick compared to you, love...

Vincent: Nope...*He turns slightly away from Reno to check on Connor's work.*

Reno: *Makes sure Connor can't see before he slips his hand down the back of Vincent's pants, fondles Vincent's tight opening.* You're gonna make me cry..being so mean...

Vincent: I'm not mean...*He turns back to Connor.* Oops...you missed the E on the word friend...

Connor: Ohh...Thank you, Mr. Vincent!

Reno: Sayin I wouldn't get anything tonight..So mean.. *Slowly enters a finger into Vincent's opening, moving around till he finds Vincent's prostate.*

Vincent: Reno...*He slaps Reno's hand away.* I'm trying to help Connor...

Reno: *Nuzzles and whispers.* If I stop..Do I get lovin tonight yo? *Gropes Vincent's ass.*

Vincent: Nope...You dug yourself into that hole yourself...*He laughs softly.*

Reno: *Curls up next to Vincent and hides his face in his knees, lightly shaking as if he's crying.* Big mmeanie!

Vincent: *He ignores Reno's crocodile tears and helps Connor spell a word.*

Reno: *Curls up tighter as he falls into a light sleep, listening to Vincent's voice.* (I love hearin' him talk yo..)

Vincent: *He rests an arm around Reno.* Can you practice that word again? Sapphire...

Reno: Mm..*Moves closer to Vincent, nuzzles him as he starts to softly snore.*

Connor: Yes...I got it! *He smiles brightly.*

Reno: Mm..Good..job.. *Mumbles as he licks his lips and nuzzles his head closer into Vincent.*

Connor: I'm done! Can I watch TV now?

Vincent: Yes, you can now...*He looks up when he sees his butler walk into the room.*

Butler: *Walks in the room.* Master Valentine..There is a guest here for you, sir...

Reno: Mm..What? Who yo? *Looks up goggily*

Rufus: *He steps confidently into the living room and smirks when he sees Reno, Vincent, and Connor together.* What have we here...?

~Yes! We are very evil!! *Evillaugh.*


	17. Chapter 17

Kadaj: Oh! And he got me this for History! He said I'll have a tutor by next week at the latest! *Giggles as he shows Squall what they bought, pulls out a manga covered in plastic.* And we got a few of these!

Squall: *He examines the books covered in plastic.* Anime porn?

Kadaj: Yeah! Re're wanted me to hold them till later tonight so Connor doesn't see them! It's yaoi!

Squall: I know exactly what it is...*He looks down at the book and begins to unwrap it.*

Kadaj: I never heard of it before! *Cocks head.* Thou..Loz would tease 'zoozoo about having it! I understand why now!

Squall: You've never looked at Yaoi before? You technically draw Yaoi...*He completely unwraps the book and flips through the pages.*

Kadaj: No..Nisan wouldn't let 'Zoo show me! *Blushes lightly.* I do? *Looks over Squall's shoulder and blushes hard.* Wwow... *Cock his head.* How do they move their body to get in that position?

Squall: It's not as hard as it looks...*He lowers the book so Kadaj can see the pictures as well.*

Kadaj: *Keeps blushing as he looks.* I don't think I can do that! Re're could! *Blushes as he walks back over to the bag and starts to put up his books.*

Squall: *He keeps flipping through the book and his heart pounds as he sees a character in the book that resembles Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Takes his last book out and sets the bag by the door so Reno can get it before he grabs the art book his got and sits on his bed.* I've been wanting this book!

Squall: What is it? *He looks up from the yaoi at Kadaj's hand holding the book.*

Kadaj: It's the big book drawing and painting! It has alot of nude drawings that I like to do and some of my favorites are in here! *Flips though the first few pages of the huge book.*

Squall: *He nods and looks back down at the yaoi, flipping through another page when he sees the character that resembles Kadaj again. This time, the character is being fucked hard over a table. He tries not to react as he stares at the picture.*

Kadaj: Ohh! They have the incubus painting! Look at this! Isn't it sexy and lusty! *Turns the book to show Squall.*

Squall: *He peers over to Kadaj to look at the painting.* It is...

Kadaj: I showed 'Zoo a picture of it and he blushed! Then took it from me! *Pouts.* It was my only copy too!

Squall: *He calmly shows Kadaj the picture of the character that resembles him.* I think he looks like you...

Kadaj: *Looks up and blushes as the character is cover in his and his lovers cum.* Hhe..does! That's weird! *Shifts in the bed, Squall's looks making his body start to react.*

Squall: What's wrong? *He flips to the next page where that name character is begging for more.*

Kadaj: Nothing! I'm just happy you were able to come! Do you want to sit on my bed with me? There's one more yaoi book!

Squall: Yeah...*He closes the book he was looking at and sits on the edge of Kadaj's bed.*

Kadaj: *Looks up from his book.* Why so far away, Squally? I won't bite, I promise! *Giggles as he turns the page.*

Squall: *He nods and moves closer to Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Smiles and leans against Squall as he looks though his new book, his eyes taking in every line and detail of each drawing.*

Squall: *He wraps a strong arm around Kadaj's neck and pulls him even closer.*

Kadaj: *His smiles grows as he's moved even closer to Squall, rests his head against him. Breathes in deeply, loving Squall's scent.* (He hasn't shower today! He smells really good thou! More Squally!)

Squall: (I want to try a position the book had in it with Kadaj...) *His hand wanders unknowingly down Kadaj's back as Squall thinks to himself.*

Kadaj: Mm.. *Shiver and moans softly at Squall's hand, arches lightly as he closes his book.* Ssqually...

Squall: *He looks at Kadaj with his sexy, icy eyes.* Yes?

Kadaj: *Moans as he meets Squall's eyes and throws the book to the other end of the bed and pulls Squall on him.* Pplease..kiss me, Squally! I..I need you!

Squall: *He roughly and aggressively kisses Kadaj's lips, treating them like a battlefield by conquering every square inch.*

Kadaj: Mmmmmhhhhh! *Moans into the kiss as he claws at Squall's back, wanting his shirt off so he can touch Squall's skin. Thrusts his groin against Squall's.*

Squall: *He quickly takes his shirt off, letting Kadaj touch his skin just for a moment before he aggressively spreads Kadaj's legs.*

Kadaj: Ohh..Squall! Yyou're..so hard and strong! Ah!! *Cries out as he's suddenly spreader, blushes lightly as he covers his mouth with a hand.* (I can't make to much noise!)

Squall: *He violently removes Kadaj's pants and moves one of Kadaj's legs over his shoulder as he enters Kadaj's tight ass hard.*

Kadaj: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! *Screams out as he's entered, throws his head back against the bed as he drags his nails down Squall's back.* SShit!!! Tto..much to ffast!!! Ohh! *A tear comes to his eye.*

Squall: *He licks Kadaj's calf that's hanging over his shoulder to calm Kadaj.* (I didn't mean to hurt him...)

Kadaj: *Pants as he gets used to it, his thigh trimmers at the lick.*Ookay..I'm ready, Squally...Pplease move..

Squall: *He breathes in deeply as he begins to thrust into Kadaj's ass, holds onto Kadaj's calf to keep Kadaj from shifting too much.*

Kadaj: Ohhh..Yes, Squally! Mm..I llove having you in me..AH! There! *Clenches tightly as Squall hits his prostate, digs his nails into Squall's back as he tries to meet his thrusts.*

Squall: *He presses Kadaj's shoulder tight against the bed as he thrusts faster into Kadaj's prostate, his own breath becoming ragged and more intense.*

Kadaj: I..I ..oh ffuck yes!! HHarder ffuck me harder! *Thrashes lightly against Squall, pleasure running though his body like fire.*

Squall: *He bites his lip as a sweet moan escapes from his lips.* You're...really tight. *He rotates his hips as he pounds Kadaj's ass hard.*

Kadaj: Yyou..haven't..oh! *Moans loudly, not able to finish what he was saying. Shudders at Squall's moan, tries to rub his dripping cock against Squall's abs.*

Squall: *He runs his powerful hand across Kadaj's delicate erect nipples as he thrusts hard. He grinds his body up to stimulate Kadaj's cock rubbing against his abs.*

Kadaj: AHhhhhhh!! *Screams out as he cums hard, his body missing Squall's touches. Digs his nails down Squall's back, leaving bloody lines down it.*

Squall: *He shivers as Kadaj scratches his back and cums hard into Kadaj's hot ass.* Mm...

Kadaj: Ohhh..Squally...I..love you.. *Pulls Squall's head down to lovingly kiss him as he softly clenches around Squall's cock, milking him.*

Squall: I...love you...*He bites down on Kadaj's lips.*

Kadaj: *His eyes glow in happiness at Squall's words, moans softly at the bite.* You..smell really good!

Squall: I...thank you...

Kadaj: You're welcome! You don't have smell bad like Nisan after he's been training! You smell like you! But it's stronger! *Nuzzles Squall's neck, licking at the sweat on it from their earlier activate.*

Squall: I'm...*He tilts his neck over.*

Kadaj: You're what, Squally? *Licks more, softly sucks on the skin.*

Squall: Nothing...*He nuzzles Kadaj.*

Kadaj: You sure? You know you can tell me anything, Squally! *Smiles brighter at the nuzzles, hugs Squall closer to him.* Ccan..you stay here tonight? Lleave in the morning for class?

Squall: I can stay tonight...Tomorrow is a school holiday...

Kadaj: Really?! Yay! We can train in the backyard tomorrow! Oh! Nisan can come and you guys can spar again!*Smiles brightly at Squall.*

Squall: Alright...*He turns to his side and rests his arm across Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Moans softly as he feels Squall move out of him, turns to his side and curls up to Squall. Starts to trace Squall's chest.* Thank you!

Squall: *He shivers from Kadaj's hand.* I need to start working more...

Kadaj: *Smiles at Squall's shiver, keeps tracing his muscles with his fingers.* At the school?

Squall: It doesn't matter...I need to become stronger...

Kadaj: I think Mr. Vincent has a workout room in the basement, I'm sure he won't mind if you use it! And..I think you're already strong!

Squall: *He gently strokes Kadaj's arms.* I need to...

Kadaj: Okay..I can get strong with you! Iif..you don't mind that is... *Kisses Squall's side as his fingers trace out Squall's abs.*

Squall: I don't...*He begins to close his eyes.*

Kadaj: *Quickly grabs the extra blanket at the end of the bed and covers both of them, nuzzles back in his place under Squall's arm. Giggles softly as Squall's armpit hair tickles him.* You need to shave, Squally! I do!

Squall: Shave? *He says as he drifts off to sleep.*

Kadaj: Yeah! You're armpits! They're really long! *Smiles when he sees Squall falling asleep and nuzzles deeper as he closes his eyes.* Love you...

Squall: *He mumbles inaudible words against his pillow as he drifts off to sleep.*

Kadaj: *His smile grows as he slowly falls asleep.*

~About thirty minutes later.~

Squall: *In his state of half sleep, he hears distant cries and cringes against his pillow.* (Stop...) *As the cries become louder he begins to sweat and jolts forward from bed, shouting.* Shut the hell up! *He bites his lips and balls his fists against the sheets.*

Kadaj: *Jumps as he hears Squall, sits up worried.* Squally? What's wrong? *Hears the cries.* Oh..It's just Connor! He must be having a nightmare or something!

Squall: *He snaps back when he hears Kadaj's voice.* You hear it too?

Kadaj: Yeah..It sounds like it's coming from downstairs! We can find out what happened tomorrow..Come, lay back down with me.. *Strokes Squall's arm, hoping to calm him down.*

Squall: *He reluctantly lays back down with Kadaj, his body as stiff and tense as a board. He tries to calm himself.*

Kadaj: *Moves to lay on top of Squall, nuzzles at his chest. Softly kisses it.* It's okay, Squally...I'm here..If it was something really bad one of them would of come to get us..

Squall: *He rests his arms over Kadaj's body.* I have post-war anxiety...

Kadaj: Oh..Is..is there anything I can do for you? *Softly kisses him again, wanting Squall to know he's there.*

Squall: No, and I don't want to take medication...

Kadaj: Okay...You don't have too! I hate taking pills too! Father would always try to give me these one that he said would make me normal but I didn't like it! I felt dead! So I would pretend I took them!

Squall: I tried taking pills for it before, and they made me violent...and I couldn't think straight.

Kadaj: That's no help then! Do..you need to talk about it? Nisan says that helps...Oor I can shut up... *Hugs Squall as he nuzzles his hard chest.*

Squall: No...When you're on the battle field, you see things...Bodies of children and pregnant women blown apart, and they stay with you no matter what drug you take. *His hands and arms tense up around Kadaj's body.*

Kadaj: *Softly kisses Squall's chest again, softly strokes his side.* Nisan was quiet when he got back...HHe wouldn't even talk to Mother..But he followed me around everywhere..Just sit beside me and watch..

Squall: *He pulls Kadaj's body up so he's face to face with Kadaj and rubs Kadaj's back.*

Kadaj: *Smiles softly at Squall and softly kisses his lips.* I love you..

Squall: *He softly kisses Kadaj back, his body beginning to relax from Kadaj's attention.* I need to stay up a little longer until I calm down...Otherwise it will happen again...

Kadaj: Okay..I'll stay up till you fall asleep, Squally! *Softly kisses again, licks at his lips.*

Squall: Can we look through the other yaoi book? *He asks tiredly.*

Kadaj: *Blushes and reaches for the book on the nightstand, hands it to Squall.* Here you go!

Squall: *He rubs his forehead from a headache before he opens the book and positions the book so Kadaj can look as well.*

Kadaj: Do you need something for your head? *Looks at the book, lightly blushing.* Re're picked out the ones with the most sex!

Squall: No...it will go away once I calm down. *He leans slightly against Kadaj.*

Kadaj: That's good..*Nuzzles Squall as he turns the page.* That...isn't cum is it? *Watches one of the guys 'releasing;' on the other, blushes hard.*

Squall: Yes, it is...Maybe you can draw something like the picture?

Kadaj: *Blushes harder, shyly plays with Squall's hair.* Iif..you want..Who do you want it to be of?

Squall: It's up to you...I thought it would be something you'd like to practice...

Kadaj: I would! You can't tell Nisan thou! *Giggles.* I can start on it later! After sleep!

Squall: I won't say anything...it's your artwork.

Kadaj: Yeah, but Nisan is weird like that! He would let any other guys model for me! He would, he said he didn't like how the one guy looked at me!

Squall: I'll pose for you sometime...I know you like drawing nudes.

Kadaj: You will?! *Smiles brightly.* And I do! It's one of my favorite things to draw! Everyone is so different and it's fun!

Squall: Yes...we can do it when we wake up...  
Kadaj: Okay! I can't wait! Is it okay if I go back to sleep? I'm tired! *Moves back into place on Squall's chest.*

Squall: Go ahead...I'm going to stay awake for a little while longer, though.

Kadaj: Mm..You sure you don't mind? I can stay up if you need me too! *Yawns and snuggles closer to Squall's chest.*

Squall: You don't have to...

Kadaj: Okay..Love you, Squally..I hope..you have nice drea... *Falls asleep on Squall's chest.*

Squall: Kadaj... *He feels somewhat comforted by Kadaj and begins to feel tired as he reads. He gradually drops the book as he doses off to sleep.*

~Next Morning~

Kadaj: Mm..Squally...*Moans softly in his sleep, snuggles more into Squall, spreading drool over his chest.*

Squall: *He opens his eyes when he hears Kadaj's voice.* You're awake?

Kadaj: Mmmm...more...*Snuggles deeper as he fights waking up, wanting to stay in his dream. Lightly grinds*

Squall: (He's having a good dream about me...I'll make it better...) *He rubs Kadaj's back with his strong, firm hands.*

Kadaj: Oohhh...yessss! *Moans as he grinds harder against Squall, more drool leaks onto Squall's chest as he dreams.*

Squall: Kadaj...You're dreaming...

Kadaj: Mmhh? *Moans softly as he wakes up and realizes it was a dream, blushes hard when he sees Squall's soiled chest and feels his half hard cock.* I'm sorry!

Squall: *He lays on top of Kadaj.* What were you dreaming that I was doing?

Kadaj: *Blushes as he looks up at Squall, moans softly as he rubs against his cock.* Yyou..were..fucking me in tthe pool..

Squall: Oh...(Why does he turn me on so much?) *He keeps staring into Kadaj's eyes.*

Kadaj: Yyeah..You were fingering me under tthe water...Tthen had me blow you under it..I held my breath for a long time!

Squall: *He thinks about a few positions he saw in the book before he fell asleep last night. He, as well, becomes hard* Do you still want to fuck after having that dream?

Kadaj: Yes!! *He answers quickly, blushes as his cock jumps at the idea.* I..I have lube under the pillow...

Kadaj: Um..my butt still hurts a bit from lastnight..Sso a little gentlier? If yyou wantj I ccan take it hard if you need that! *Blushes and looks down.*

Squall: *He lubes up his fingers, spreads Kadaj's legs and slowly inserts his fingers.* I will take it slower this time.

Kadaj: Ahh...You don't hhave to..I mmm..can take it.. *moans softly at the Squall's fingers, covers his face with his hand as he does.*

Squall: (No...It would be worse than rape.) *He ignores Kadaj's insistance and slowly fingers Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *His body blushes as he's filled with pleasure from Squall's loving fingering, sweet moans escape.* Ohh..Squally! So good!

Squall: *At Kadaj's moans, he adds another finger and thrusts harder inside Kadaj.* I think you're almost ready...

Kadaj: Yyess..Pplease, I need you in me, Squally!! *Moans loudly as he clenches tightly around Squall's fingers, moves his hand to look at Squall's with lust filled eyes.*

Squall: *He lets the covers slide off of his body as he moves into position to enter Kadaj. He holds onto Kadaj's hips as he slowly enters Kadaj's clenching ass.*

Kadaj: Ohhhhh...yess! Mmore Squally, I..I want you deep in me! *Moans loudly as he tries to thrust down, not caring about the slight pain.*

Squall: *He thrusts himself the whole way into Kadaj, knowing that it would make Kadaj scream in pleasure.*

Kadaj: Squalllll!!!! *Screams in pleasure as he grabs onto Squall's shoulders, needing something to hold on too.* Yes..Oh godd...Yyou're so deep! Mmore, love me more!

Squall: Scream for me again. *He thusts deeply into Kadaj's hot ass and pinches hard on Kadaj's nipples.**

Kadaj: AHhhhhhhh!!! Ffuck! *Moans loudly as he throws his head back in pleasure, his nails dig into Squall's back, stretching over the wounds from last night.* Soo..good! Sshit!

Squall: Mm...*He moans softly as he thrusts harder into Kadaj's clenching ass. He uses his body to pin Kadaj to the bed.*

Kadaj: Yyes..moan louder, pplease!! *Clenches hard around Squall, wanting more moans from Squall. Claws at Squall's back again as he tries to move under him, his body to filled with pleasure to stay still.*

Squall: *He bites his lips as he lets a sweet moan escape. He slams into Kadaj's ass, wanting to see Kadaj in as much pleasure as possible.*

Kadaj: I..Ahh..Ohh..Ssquall! *Tries to talk but all that comes out is moans and gasps, shudders as Squall's stomach rubs against his dripping cock. Clenches hard as he feels his stomach tighten.* Cclo...close!

Squall: Will you cum for me? *He rubs his body against Kadaj's dripping cock roughly as he thrusts and grinds his cock inside Kadaj's ass.*

Kadaj: Yyesssss!!!!!!! *Screams out as he cums hard against Squall's abs, clenches madly as his nails make Squall bleed again.*

Squall: Mm...*He moans hotly as he releases his load into Kadaj's ass.* Yes...

Kadaj: Ohhh..So warm, Squally...I ..love you! *Kisses Squall as he softly clenches to make sure he gets it all.*

Squall: *He breathes heavily as he comes down from his high. He lays his head next to Kadaj's neck.*

Kadaj: *Softly rubs Squall's back, frowns when he sees little drops of blood.* I'm sorry I hurt you...

Squall: What? No...it feels good...

Kadaj: You sure? Iit always hurt me when they made me bleed! I..I don't want to hurt you!

Squall: I'm sure...I like it when you scratch me...

Kadaj: Okay!! I'm glad! Mm..You feel really good! This is the best way to wake up!

Squall: *He holds Kadaj tight in his strong arms.* Do you want to visit your brother today?

Kadaj: Yes! Can we?! You don't mind? Nisan did say he would like to spar with you again! *Smiles brightly at Squall, hums happily in Squall's arms.*

Squall: I don't mind. *He sits up on the bed next to Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Yay! *Sits up, hisses softly in pain.* Evil ass... *Looks up at Squall.* What do you want to eat?

Squall: We can grab breakfast on the way there...

Kadaj: Okay! That sounds good! Lets get dressed! Nisan is up by now!

Squall: *He nods and slides off of the bed to get dressed.*

Kadaj: *Gets off after Squall and makes his way to the closet.* Hm..What to wear today!

Squall: *He puts on a pair of black jeans from his bag and a plain white cotton shirt.*

Kadaj: Oh! I'll wear this! *Pulls out a pair of leather pants and a blue t-shirt with a yellow bird on it.*

Squall: *He stares at Kadaj putting on a pair of leather pants.* (Of course...)

Kadaj: *Hums as he slips his shirt on, giggles as he sees the picture.* Like it? It's called a 'Chocobo'!

Squall: It's...interesting. *He keeps staring at Kadaj's lower body sporting the sexy leather pants.*

Kadaj: If you ever want to get Nisan mad, call him a chocobo! He gets really mad! It's funny!

Squall: *His gaze is forced up by Kadaj's voice to look at his shirt.* I'll keep that in mind...

Kadaj: I'm going to get my new drawing book, then I'm ready! *Walks over to get his bag.*

Squall: *He nods as he picks up his sword.* Are you going to show him what you've drawn?

Kadaj: Yeah! He always looks at my drawings! I don't even have to ask him too! *Slips on his flip flops by the door.* I'm ready!

~At Cloud's apartment.~

Kadaj: *Knocks on the door rapidly.* Nisan!!!

Cloud: *Opens the door with a slight smirk.* Yes, Kadaj? It's good to see you again...

Squall: The both of us wanted to spar again...

Kadaj: Yeah! ….Oh no!!! I forgot my sword!

Cloud: I have practice swords...Come in!

Kadaj: Thank you, Nisan! *Runs up and hugs Cloud.* I brought my drawing book!

Cloud: I will look at it after we're done...

Squall: *He steps inside.* Excuse me...*He walks past Kadaj and Cloud to the bathroom.*

Kadaj: *Moves closer to Cloud's ear and whisper.* Ccan..I ask you something, Nisan?

Cloud: Sure...*He closes the door and walks with Kadaj to sit down in his living room.*

Kadaj: *Sits down and moves closer to Cloud.* Wwhat..did you do to get rid of the nightmares? After you came back..You're more calm now! What did you do?

Cloud: Nothing makes the nightmares go away...I just learned to deal with it.

Kadaj: Oh.....okay...*Looks down.* (But I want Squally to feel better now!)

Cloud: Why do you ask?

Kadaj: Llast night..Some happened that made Conner cry and we could hear it in my room..Ssqually wwoke up sscared I told him it was Conner and he aasked if I heard it! He has what you did!

Cloud: *His expression changes harshly.* Kadaj...I don't think Squall is safe to be around...

Kadaj: Not this again, Nisan! I'm fine. Squally would never hurt me!

Cloud: I don't think he would mean to...but his condition might cause him to snap.

Kadaj: Nno..He's fine! I calmed him down!

Cloud: *He sighs.* He's not fine...Maybe he shouldn't spend the night with you anymore...

Kadaj: No! HHe is! He's never hurt me, Nisan! I keep him calm like I did with you! Aand Mr. Vincent says it's okay! He wouldn't let me get hurt! Squally loves me!

Cloud: Never? Where did the marks come from a few days ago, then?

Kadaj: Marks? What marks, Nisan? *Cocks his head.*

Cloud: The ones you had on your back.

Kadaj: I have alot on my back, Nisan! From out other Nisans and...you know...*Looks down.*

Cloud: No...the large bruises...That were in straight lines.

Kadaj: Oh!! Those! They were from the Squall's school! *Looks down again.* TThey found is in the dorm..IIt's against the rules..They punishes him, Nisan! Wwith a cane! Aafter the fifth hit I couldn't ttake seeing him get hurt cause of me! I..I laid on top of him to stop it and I got hit! SSqually pushed me off and took the rest of them!

Cloud: *He sighs.* I just want you to be careful...because I care about you. His condition makes him unstable, and I know what it's like.

Kadaj: I am, Nisan! And..I know. But I keep him calm, I know it! And..I love him, Nisan..I can't leave him... *Smiles brightly.* And he loves me too!

Cloud: You need to call me incase something happens and you get scared...Okay?

Kadaj: I will, Nisan! But don't worry! I'll be safe! *Hugs Cloud and smiles when he sees Squall walk back in.* Hi Squally!

Squall: Are you two ready?

Kadaj: Yeah! We were waiting on you! You shouldn't of drank so much at breakfast!! *Giggles and gets off up off the couch.*

Cloud: Kadaj, do you want to go first? *He lightly punches Kadaj in the shoulder.*

Kadaj: Yeah! I want to show you how good I've gotten, Nisan! *Pulls one of the practice swords off the wall.* To the roof?

Cloud: Yes, and after you, Squall and I are going to spar...*He grabs his real sword along with a practice blade.*

Squall: When we spar, I want to do it on the lawn...

Kadaj: Why don't we just go down there then! *Smiles and takes Squall's hand, leading him to the door.* Come on Nisan!

Cloud: Fine, the lawn then. *He walks behind an excited Kadaj pulling on Squall's arm.*

Cloud: You are good....Been awhile since I've had a spar like that... *Walks over to where Kadaj is, smiles softly when he see Kadaj has fallen asleep, sucking on his thumb. Sits down next to him and pets Kadaj's hair.*

Squall: Yeah...I haven't sparred like that in a long time...

Kadaj: Mmh..*Nuzzles into Cloud's hand as he sleeps, sucks harder on his thumb.*

Cloud: I haven't seen him do this in years...

Squall: I have seen him do that a few times...

Cloud: He used to do it all the time...Only stop to eat and talk...I thought it was..cute, but the others didn't...Loz..would coat Kadaj's thumbs in Bleach a few times a day..Saying real men don't suck their thumbs...I didn't know till I him puke when he tired...He started crying..*Looks down sadly at sleeping Kadaj.*

Squall: (It turns me on when he does it...) *He stares at the sleeping Kadaj.*

Cloud:...He told me about last night...He wanted to know how I got over it..*Looks up.* But you never do..I still have nightmares, I just learned how to not Show it...If you hurt him...The next time it won't be a spar...

Squall: I wouldn't hurt him. And you need to let Kadaj make his own decisions. I've already made mine.

Cloud: I am..I'm not going to keep him here..But I know what it's like...Waking up and thinking your still there..Just keep him safe...

Squall: *He stands silently, still staring at Kadaj while lost in thought.*

Cloud: *Keeps petting Kadaj's hair.* He's something..Isn't he? After all that's happened..He still acts like the world is great..

Squall: *He nods.* (Maybe...that's why I'm drawn to him.)

Cloud: Take good care of him...He deserves the best..Maybe it can make-up for his rotten family...

Squall: (Why is he telling me all of this?) *He nods again.*

Kadaj: Mmm..*Moans softly as he starts to wake up, stretches out.*

Cloud: Hello, sleepyhead...Didn't think I wore you out that much... *Smiles at Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Hmm? *Looks up and smiles around his thumb, realizes and quickly pulls it out.* I'm sorry, Nisan!

Squall: Are you ready to go, Kadaj?

Kadaj: Yeah! I just needed a cat nap! *Grins and stands up, stretches his arms up, making his shirt ride up.* I had fun, Nisan!

Cloud: Maybe a little too much? *He pokes Kadaj in the stomach.*

Kadaj: *Giggles and moves his arms down to cover his belly.* Maybe! I'll call you tonight, Nisan! *Hugs Cloud.* I love you!

Cloud: Love you, and you better call me!

Kadaj: I will! I promise, Nisan! *Giggles lightly as he gives Cloud a kiss on the check before running over to Squall.* Lets go, Squally!

Squall: *He begins to walk out the door with Kadaj trailing behind him.*

Kadaj: Are you hungry? It's lunch time!

Squall: A little... *He stares up at the sky as they leave Cloud's apartment.*

Kadaj: Do you want to eat out or go home and eat? *Heads to Squall's car*

Squall: At your house is fine.

Kadaj: Okay! *Stands by the car, waiting for Squall to unlock it.*

Squall: *He unlocks the door and waits for Kadaj to get in.*

Kadaj: *Gets in and buckles up.* All set, Squally! Lets go home!

Squall: I think I want something before we leave...

Kadaj: What's that? *Cocks his head at Squall.*

Squall: *He reaches over and begins to unzip Kadaj's leather pants.*

Kadaj: Ohhh! *Blushes hard as his cock starts to get hard.* Bbut..what if Nisan sees!

Squall: He won't...*He pets Kadaj's cock until it gets rock hard.*

Kadaj: Uuuhhh! Ssqually! Pplease, do something! *Thrusts his hips up as his body blushes more.*

Squall: I want to suck you...*He leans forward and begins to lick Kadaj's cock.*

Kadaj: Ah! Ohh! Mmore! Mmore, Squally! Please! *Moans at the licks, begs for me as he licks his lips.*

Squall: *He uses his lips to pull on Kadaj's sensitive glans and scrapes his teeth against it.* Mm...

Kadaj: Ahhhhhhh! Sshit! *Cries out in pleasure, his hips thrust up into Squall's mouth at the feel of his teeth.* Ttoo..Mmuch! Soo..good!!

Squall: (He still cries like a virgin...) *He sucks hard on Kadaj's cock, then deep throats him.*

Kadaj: Ssquall!!!!!! *Screams as he releases hard into Squall's mouth, not used to the pleasure of being deep throated.*

Squall: *Shocked by Kadaj's sudden release, he laps up what he can of Kadaj's hot cum.*

Kadaj: Ohh..*Moans softly, looks down, his face bright red.* I..I'm sorry I didn't..last longer...You felt so ggood..I couldn't hold back!

Squall: *He looks up at Kadaj with his icy eyes and cum covered lips.* You taste...so good.

Kadaj:*Shudders at the sight, softly moans.* I'm gglad! Do..do you want me to do something ffor you?

Squall: Do what you want...*He licks his lips and softly moans at the lingering taste of Kadaj.*

Kadaj: I..don't know! *Shyly licks Squall's lips, moans at his taste.* Tell me what to do, Squally...

Squall: Suck me then...*He begins to pull down his pants.*

Kadaj: Okay! *Blushes as he unbuckles himself and helps Squall get his cock out.* It's really red and hard! Does it hurt? *Softly laps at the dripping slit.*

Squall: I think...Mm...*He thrusts his hips up into Kadaj's mouth.*

Kadaj: *Relaxes and let Squall thrust as he sucks hard, moves his hand to play with Squall's balls.*

Squall: Kadaj...*He softly calls out Kadaj's name in pleasure.*

Kadaj:*Moans around Squall as he hears his name, starts to bob his head. Licking at the glans of Squall's cock as he sucks harder.* Mmm!

Squall: Make me cum, Kadaj...*He thrusts his hips harder, making his cock go deeper into Kadaj's mouth.*

Kadaj: *Chokes slightly and pulls back, slowly calms down before he deepthroats Squall, massaging Squall's tighten balls.*

Squall: Mm...*He encourages Kadaj to go further by playing with his hair. He grunts softly.*

Kadaj:*Collets some of the spit dripping from his mouth and slips his hand underneath Squall's balls and enters his ass, aiming for the spot that will make him cum. Pulls back before he deepthroats again, his eyes tear up. Still getting used to taking all of Squall in his mouth.*

Squall: *He clenches his ass and moans softly as he releases into Kadaj's mouth.*

Kadaj:*Moans happily as Squall cums, pulls back so he can taste it before he swallows. Softly licks him clean.* Mmmmm!

Squall: *He breathes deeply.* Are...you ready to go now?

Kadaj:*Give one last lick before he tucks Squall back in.* Yep! Cause I'm still hungry!

Squall: *He turns the car on and begins to back out. He hears Kadaj's phone ring.*

Kadaj: *Answers his phone.* Hi Nisan! Did I forget something?

Cloud: Yeah, the condoms! *He tries not to laugh.*

Kadaj:*Blushes hard.* Wwhat! Nnisan! Don't talk like that!

Cloud: Why! I saw everything...*He laughs softly.*

Kadaj:*Blushes harder and curls up in his seat.* Yyou did? Hhow?! You were still in your place! And cause you're my Nisan!

Cloud: I can see you from the living room window. *He waves at Kadaj from the window.*

Cloud: I noticed that you didn't leave yet and I looked out the window… I'm not a pervert.

Kadaj: But you kept watching! So you're a pervert! And it wasn't my fault, Squally was hungry! *Giggles.*

Cloud: Yeah, you keep thinking that...I will see you later. *He hangs up the phone.*

Kadaj: *Giggles again and hangs up his cell.* I think I made Nisan blush! And I told you he would see! *Blushes and pouts.*

Squall: I don't care if he did...

Kadaj: It's embarrassing to know Nisan saw me! *blushes and leans over to rest against Squall.*

Squall: We'll wait until we get home next time...

Kadaj: Thank you, Squally! *Kisses Squall's cheek, blushes when his stomach growls.*

Squall: What do you want when we get home?

Squall: What do you want to eat when we get home?

Kadaj: Hmm....How about a pizza!

Squall: *He nods his approval as he begins to drive down the road.*

Kadaj: Um...Squall..Ccan I draw you too?

Squall: Yeah...I told you that I would let you...

Kadaj: I know..But I wanted to make sure! Can we do it after we eat?

Squall: Yeah...

Kadaj: Thank you, Squally! *Leans over and kisses Squall's cheek.*

Squall: *He shudders at the kiss and almost misses their turn.* Shit...

Kadaj: Opps! I'm sorry, Squally! I'll be good! *Sits back in his chair.*

Squall: It's fine...*He makes the turn and leans back in his seat.*

Kadaj: I could of made you wreck! *Looks down and plays with his bag.*

Squall: I wouldn't have wrecked...

Kadaj: You could of!! You never know! *Looks over at Squall.* Can..I turn the music on?

Squall: I don't care...

Kadaj: Yay! *Turns the radio on and sets back.* I like this song!

Squall: I don't listen much to the radio...

Kadaj: I love too! Re're has alot of cool music! I'll play some while I'm drawing you!

Squall: *He nods and sighs as they turn onto the street where Vincent's house is.*

Kadaj: Ohh!! I can see the house!!! I'm so hungry! *Jumps in his seat.*

Squall: I see...I'll make the pizza...

Kadaj: Okay! I'm sure the maids won't mind you cooking! *Opens the door as soon as the car stops.*

Squall: *He turns the car off and follows Kadaj inside.* (He does act like nothing in life is wrong...)

Kadaj: Hmm...Re're and Mr. Vincent aren't home! I wonder where they went! *Heads to the kitchen.*

Squall: (And we have the house to ourselves...) *He opens the large freezer to take out a pizza.*

Kadaj: Mmmm! I can't wait to eat it!!! *Hops up on the counter and kicks his legs.*

Squall: It's a supreme pizza...*He tears open the box and removes the pizza, then preheats the oven

Kadaj: Okay! How long will it take?

Squall: I have to preheat the oven first...About twenty-five minutes.

Kadaj: Awwww! I'm hungry now! *Looks around and grabs a lemon, starts to peel it.*

Squall: Are you going to eat that by itself?

Kadaj: *Smile and looks up.* Yeah! It tastes good! *Takes a big bite out of the half he has peeled.*

Squall: *He moves the lemon from Kadaj's mouth and presses the lemon to his own lips while the lemon is still in Kadaj's hands.*

Kadaj: *Swallows the bite he took, pushes the lemon closer to Squall's mouth.* Do you want some, Squally? *Squeezes his hand a little to make some juice come out.*

Squall: *He licks some of the juice from the lemon off of Kadaj's fingers, nibbles softly at the lemon, then sucks on Kadaj's fingers.*

Kadaj: Nngg...Squally! *Wiggles around on the counter, blushes lightly.*

Squall: What? I didn't think you'd want to eat the lemon by itself...*He provocatively licks the lemon and makes sure that Kadaj is watching.*

Kadaj: I..I've done it bbefore! *Moans at the sight, becomes hot and blushes more as his cock starts to react to Squall's licks.*

Squall: *He gives the lemon one last lick before he pulls away.* I know...*He slightly lifts his shirt up and lightly presses the lemon against his exposed skin.*

Kadaj: *Licks his lips at the sight, lets out a soft whine.* Ssqually!! Don't tease! I..I'm hungry! Give me my lemon!

Squall: *He slowly feeds Kadaj the lemon, then pulls it away and kisses Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Takes a bite out of it before it's pulled away, moans at the kiss and opens his mouth to let Squall in.*

Squall: *He licks Kadaj's lips, then quickly pulls away when he hears the "ding" of the oven.* I'll put the pizza in...

Kadaj: *Pants lightly, leans back on against the cabnets.* OOkay...I..I'll be here! (He's got me all hard!)

Squall: *He takes out the baking pan, places the pizza in the pan, and into the oven. He sets the timer for fifteen minutes.*

Kadaj: *Grabs his lemon to take another bite, trying not to think of his hard cock.*

Squall: Fifteen more minutes...*He looks back at Kadaj and notices Kadaj's hard cock forming under his leather pants.*

Kadaj: Alright! What do you want to do while we wait? *Takes another bite, his face still blushed.*

Squall: *He moves the lemon away from Kadaj's lips.* What we were doing before...

Kadaj: Hhere? On the counter? *Shudders as he licks his lips again.*

Squall: Why not? *He pulls Kadaj close and whispers.* No one is here to see us...

Kadaj: Wwhat..Uhh..about the maids? *Moans at the whispers, pushes his body up against Squall's.*

Squall: What about them? *He begins to crawl on top of the counter and straddles Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Ah! *Moans as Squall's ass sits down on his cock, thrusts up.* Tthey..will ssee!..Oh..Squally! I'm so hard!

Squall: No one is around...*He pulls up his shirt and spreads the half eaten lemon across his skin.*

Kadaj: *Moans softly at the sight and props himself up on his elbows, licks the lemon juices off Squall's abs and chest.* Mmmm..Taste.. so good!

Squall: *His nipples become hard as Kadaj licks his chest.* Do you think we can fuck before the pizza is done?

Kadaj: *Bites at Squall's hard nipples, sucking hard on then as he shakes his head yes. His eyes filled with lust.*

Squall: *He moves his legs underneath Kadaj and pulls down his pants just far enough for his cock to peek out.*

Kadaj: Ohh! Hi little Squally! He looks like he wants attention! *Leans down more and licks at the head of Squall's cock, taking it into his mouth.*

Squall: (It feels so good when he sucks me...) *He slightly thrusts his hips up and reaches out to rub Kadaj's cock through his pants.*

Kadaj: MMmmmmhhhh!! *Moans around Squall's cock, pulls more of Squall's cock out as he grinds his hard cock against Squall's hand.* (I want him to fuck me now!! But...he tastes so good!)

Squall: It looks like you want more than to suck me...*He thrusts gently into Kadaj's mouth.*

Kadaj: Mmm! *Moans as he shakes his head yes, gives the slit one last lick before he lets Squall's cock fall out of his mouth.* Pplease...Fuck me, Squally! I need it again!

Squall: *He slides Kadaj's pants down and lifts Kadaj's body up, sitting Kadaj down on his cock.*

Kadaj: OHhhhh!!!! Yes!! Ffill me, Squally! *Throws his head back as he's filled by Squall's hard cock, grabs onto Squall's shoulders as he takes him in fully.*

Squall: *He holds onto Kadaj's thighs, lifts Kadaj up, and slams his ass down onto his waiting cock.*

Kadaj: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! Ssoo..deep! Sshit! *Moans loudly in pleasure, tightens his hold on Squall's shoulders as he starts to ride him.*

Squall: *He holds on tight to Kadaj's hips, making him ride harder.* Kadaj...moan for me.

Kadaj: Ahhh! OOh..god! Hharder, fuck me hharder! *Moans louder as clenches around Squall as he rides him, sweat coats his skin.* Squally!

Squall: *He thrusts up hard into Kadaj's ass, wanting to hear Kadaj's sweet cries.* Mm...*He lets out a small, soft moan.*

Kadaj: *Clenches harder around Squall's as he cries out in pleasure, reaches an arm down to stroke himself as he rides him faster. Leans forward and screams out as Squall hits his sweetspot.*

Squall: Now...cum for me...*He slams Kadaj's hips down, making his cock drive hard into Kadaj's prostate.*

Kadaj: Sq...Squallll!!!!!! *Screams out as he cums hard, his eyes flutter in pleasure as he rides his high.*

Squall: Mm! *He holds Kadaj's hips down as he releases his load into Kadaj's ass. He breathes heavily to catch his breath.*

Kadaj: Mmmm..yes..Fill me..So good..Love yyour cum..in me, Squally.. *Pants out as he sloppily kisses Squall, keeps softly clenching around him.*

Squall: *He looks up when he hears the "ding" of the timer.* Are you ready for food now?

Kadaj: Yeah!!! I'm really hungry know!! *Smiles brightly at Squall and gives him one last kiss before he gets off of him, moaning softly at the loss.*

Squall: *He tucks his cock back inside his pants and slides off of the counter to take out the pizza.* It's done...

Kadaj: Yay!!! It looks so yummy!! *Gets off of the counter and hisses softly before he tucks himself in and gets behind Squall, his stomach growls loudly at the smell of food.*

Squall: *He puts on an oven mitten and takes the pizza out and quickly carries it to the table.*

Kadaj: *Goes to the fridge and grabs a Pepsi for himself.* What do you want to drink, Squally?

Squall: A coke...*He walks back into the kitchen to grab a pizza cutter from one of the drawers.*

Kadaj: Okay! *Grabs Squall a Coke before he walks over to the table and sets them down.* All ready, Squally!

Squall: *He grabs two plates before walking back into the dining room and sets a plate in front of Kadaj. He begins to cut the pizza into six slices.*

Kadaj: *Takes a piece for himself and puts one on Squall's plate.* Here you go!

Squall: Okay...*He picks up his pizza and eats it quietly.*

Kadaj: MMm!! *Moans as he takes a bite, happily chews.* This is good!

Squall: I didn't burn it...*He takes another bite.*

Kadaj: I know! I always burn what I cook! You're really good at cooking, Squally! *Smiles as he takes a bite.*

Squall: Not really...*He takes another bite and a drink of his coke.*

Kadaj: I think you are! *Finishes the slice before he grabs another.* We can go to my room after this so I can draw you!

Squall: *He nods as he takes another drink of his coke.*

Kadaj: *Takes a drink of his Pepsi before he takes a bite.* (This is nice! I want it to be like this forever!)

Squall: *He finishes his slice, then takes another from the pizza and takes a bite.*

Kadaj: *Finishes the slice of pizza and pats his stomach.* I'm full! Thank you Squally! *Smiles brightly as he takes a drink, leans back in the chair as he waits for Squall to finish. Starts to bite on his thumb nail.*

Squall: *He takes a few more bites of his pizza and washess it down with his coke.*

Kadaj: *Starts to hum as he goes into his own little dream world, takes more of his thumb in his mouth and starts to suck on it.*

Squall: Here...*He pulls Kadaj's hand away from his mouth and lands a rough kiss on his lips, then he sits back down in his chair and finishes his coke.*

Kadaj: Mmm! *Moans at the kiss, looks at Squall in shock. Then frowns at his thumb.* I..What..Thank you, Squally! I didn't know I was sucking it again! I'll stop!

Squall: It's okay...*He takes one last sip of his coke and stands up to head upstairs.*

Kadaj: *Stands up follows Squall.* But..I'm not suppose to do it! I thought I had it under control...I guess I need to do what Loz did...

Squall: Your brother told me what he did...

Kadaj: Hhe did? It..it does help...It tastes really bad and makes me sick...I sstoped for a few years! Loz said he was proud of me!

Squall: There are other ways to stop doing it...

Kadaj: Really? He said that was the only way! *Walks into his room and grabs on of his canvases, wanting to draw Squall on it.*

Squall: *He begins to take off his clothes. Once his pants are off, he lays on the bed so Kadaj can draw him.*

Kadaj: *Shivers at the sight before he pulls up a chair.* Can you tilt your head up a little? *Picks out what he needs to do his drawing.*

Squall: Yeah...*He tilts his head slightly to the side.* Better?

Kadaj: Yeah..Just like that! *Begins with Squall's face, his tongue pokes out as he does it.* (I have to get his eyes right!)

Squall: (I want to see his work when he's done...

Kadaj: *Moves down to draw Squall's body, looking up every now and then to make sure he get is right. Lightly runs a finger under the Squall's pecks, smiles before he moves down starting Squall's happy trail.*

Squall: *He tries not to move, the bed causing him to relax his body more.*

Kadaj: *Looks up and blushes when his sees Squall's soft cock has moved, showing more of it's self.* Try now to move at all for a few minutes. Squall! *His blush increases as he starts drawing Squall's manhood.*

Squall: I know...*He remains still on the bed so Kadaj can draw him.*

Kadaj: Almost done with your body...Then you can see it, I'll add the bed after! *Moves to do Squall's legs and feet.*

Squall: *He nods slightly, trying not to move his lower body at all.*

Kadaj: *Finishes with Squall's toe nails before he goes over it again, adding little things he missed.* There..I think that's it.. *Looks over at Squall to make sure before he adds one last hair to the happy trail.* There!

Squall: You're finished?

Kadaj: Yeah, I just have the bed left but I can do that after you see it! Iif you want to see it.. *Blushes lightly, still shy about showing other people his work.*

Squall: I want to see it...

Kadaj: Okay.. *Get up and grabs the canvas before he heads over to the bed, sits in front of Squall and shows it to him.* Yyou...like it?

Squall: *He carefully looks at the drawing Kadaj made.* I like it...

Kadaj: Yyou do? It's nnot finished yet...It will be better then!

Squall: *He nods and lays back on the bed, ready to relax.*

Kadaj: *Shivers at the sight, giggles softly as he see Squall's manhood move around. Sets it down next to the bed.* Is it okay if I finish it later? I..I want to lay down with you..

Squall: Yeah...*He wraps an arm around Kadaj's waist.*

Kadaj: *Moves closer to Squall, snuggles against his chest as he lays a leg on top of Squall's.* Do you want to take a nap?

Squall: *He nods and begins to close his eyes.*

Kadaj: Love you, Squally...*Closes his eyes and nuzzles Squall's strong chest, his thumb makes his way to his mouth as he falls asleep.*


	18. Chapter 18

Angeal: *Punches the punching bag fast and hard, sweat covers his body.*

Danielle: *She knocks on the door when she hears Angeal working out.* May I come in, dear?

Angeal: Of course.... *Keeps on punching.*

Danielle: *She opens the door.* How are you feeling?

Angeal: I'm doing fine...You? How is angel? *Stops punching and stops the bag from moving.*

Danielle: She's wonderful! And...I meant your...you know...

Angeal: *Chuckles softly.* I am doing fine...The pills Hojo gave me worked wonders..

Danielle: Can I do something else to help it, Angeal? *She bats her eyelashes.*

Angeal: (God..Not again...Oh..This will work!) There is something..I've been wanting to try..I've always had a...fetish for it... *Walks over to her.*

Danielle: Oh...Can you tell me, Angeal?

Angeal: *Leans over and whispers to her.* I..want to piss on your soft breasts...

Danielle: What? *She backs away.* You pissed on my bed, Angeal!

Angeal: (This is working great!) Yes...It was a fantasy...I came so hard after I did it...

Danielle: That's gross! *She whines and backs away even more.*

Angeal: No, it actually feels really good... I would love to try it with you...*Walks towards her.*

Danielle: No! *She shudders and runs out of the room.*

Angeal: *Chuckles as he walks out after her and heads to his room.* (I should surprise Zack...He has two hours free till his next class...) *Changes from his workout clothes.*

~At Zack's collage.~

Angeal: *Walks up to Zack's dorm, knocks and doesn't hear anything.* Maybe he's taking a nap..I just want to see him... *Tries the knob and smiles softly when it's unlocked.* (I'm going to have to talk to him about that...) Puppy, you u...*Stops at the sight, tears come to his eyes when he sees Zack passed out underneath a boy. Gasps when he notices said boy is inside his puppy, quickly walks out and closes the door.* (No..This...can't be..) *Hears someone come up beside him.*

Kyle:** Oh...You didn't know Zack was gay?**

Angeal: **No..I've know...His mother doesn't thou..Has he been in there all day? **

Kyle: **He got drunk last night...He is probably still wasted. I saw everything, though. Zack kept calling out "Angel"? I think that's what he said...My English still isn't very great.**

Angeal: **I'm sorry..I'll talk to him later about respecting his roommate later...**(I knew this would happen..I can't expect him to want me the rest of his life...) **I better be going..And your English is getting better...***Smiles sadly at Kyle.*

Kyle: Thank you! *He bows slightly and walks over to where Zack is on the bed and covers both men up.*

Angeal: (I need to get away...This..hurts to much..I..need you Gen..) *Quickly walks away, tears fall down his face when he gets to his car. Speeds out of the parking lot and races off to see Genesis.*

Zack: *About two hours later, he drunkenly dials Angeal's number.*

Angeal: I..I don't know what to do, Gen...I need to let him go.. But it hurts so bad..Tell me what to do! *Stares at the gravestone of his friend, jumps and lets out a silent so when he hears Zack's ringer. Calms down as much as he can before he answers.* Yes....

Zack: Hey...How did you like last night, daddy...*He says in a drunken slur.*

Angeal: *Lets out a sob and hangs up the phone, not able to take it. Falls down on top of Genesis's grave.* Hhow..could he ask that...

Zack: *He rings Angeal's phone again and waits for an answer.*

Angeal: Wwhat? *He asks as he answers.*

Zack: Where are you, daddy? I miss you...

Angeal: I..can't do this right now, Zack....Give me some time...*Hangs up again, lays over Genesis's grave, one hand touching the stone.*

Zack: *He dials Angeal's number again and waits for him to pick up.*

Angeal: *Sighs as he picks up the phone.* Zackary please!

Zack: Daaad...why do you keep hangin' up on me!

Angeal: I told you..I need some time to get used to this..Please, stop calling...You have class now anyway...

Zack: What are you talkin' about, dad? Used to what?

Angeal: (He's going to make me say it?) You..know what I'm talking about, Zack...

Zack: No I don't! We had fun last night...so I don't know what you mean...

Angeal: *Starts to cries, not able to hold the tears back.* I..I was home last night, Zackary...

Zack: Maybe you don't remember...you were drunk too! Where are you?

Angeal: I didn't have a drop of liquor yesterday, Zackary..Aand..I'm at the graveyard...

Zack: Whatever, I'm comin' over there!

Angeal: No you're not! You are to drunk to drive and you have class! You've already missed two today!

Zack: Fuck it, then I'll walk!

Angeal: Zackary! You have class, go to class, I am fine! (Other then my heart is breaking...)

Zack: I'm walking...I'll see you in a few. *He hangs up the phone and slides on his beer-stained pants from last night and a shirt, then drunkenly walks out of the dorm.*

Angeal: Fuck...He's coming here, Gen..I..I don't know if I can take seeing him...I wish you were here..I bet you would have a quote from LOVELESS to tell me...

~About thirty minutes later.~

Zack: Fuck...*He staggers up to a payphone next to a fast food place and dials Angeal.* Pick up...

Angeal: Yyes, Zack? *Says half asleep, having fallen in a light sleep waiting for Zack.*

Zack: Can you come and pick me up? *He uses the payphone to help him stand up.* I got mugged, and they stole all my money and phone!

Angeal: *Quickly stands up, his fatherly instants overcome his sadness.* Are you okay, Zack?! Where are you? *Starts running to his car.*

Zack: They busted my lip open...And I'm over at the burger place...on 31st street.

Angeal: Okay, do not move at all! I'm on my way! *Hangs up and gets into the car, not even bothering with his seat belt he speeds out like a bat out of hell.*

Zack: *He hangs up the payphone and drunkenly leans against it, groaning softly.*

Angeal: *Gets there in record time and jumps out of his car, runs up and finds Zack still at the payphone.* (He didn't move at all...At least he listened..) Oh..Zack..*Walks over to him.*

Zack: Mm? *He turns his head to see Angeal.* Thanks dad...

Angeal: Come on..I left the car running.. *Grabs onto Zack and helps him to the car and inside before he goes to the drivers side and gets in.*

Zack: *He leans his head back in the seat.* Mm...my head hurts...

Angeal: That's what happens when you get drunk, Zack...*Drives off, heading to the collage.*

Zack: *He reaches to roll down the window, hangs his head out and pukes out the car window.*

Angeal: *Sighs and shakes his head as he slows down, not wanting to give Zack whiplash.* Feel better?

Zack: Yeah...*He coughs a few more times before he pulls his head back in.* Why were you being such an ass earlier?

Angeal: Good...Cause you can still make your class if I hurry..*Speeds up.* And don't speak to me like that, Zack..I taught you better..

Zack: Yeah, but you were...kept hangin' up on me...

Angeal: I told you...I needed time...

Zack: Time for what? I don't understand...*He leans closer to Angeal.* We had a lot of fun last night...

Angeal: *Lets out a shaky breath.* Zackary..I was home reading last night...I knew you had a day full of classes today...I wanted you to get a goodnights rest...But I see you had other plans...Speaking of which you are not aloud to drink till you are 21...

Zack: What other plans? And why not? You're the one who bought me the kegs I got drunk from.

Angeal: I know and I shouldn't have... I told you not to drink when if it will interfere with your classes and you didn't listen..Now you've missed three of then today! I'm taking you back and you are going to the rest, even with a hangover...

Zack: You're being a real ass, dad! *He moves away from Angeal and curls up in his seat.*

Angeal: Zackary Fair Hewley! You will not speak to me like that! You promised you wouldn't let partying get in the way of your classes and you broke that promise...

Zack: I know, but you don't have to shout at me! *He covers his mouth as he feels sick again and hangs his head out the window to puke.*

Angeal: *Sighs and slows down again.* I'm sorry I shouted..But it upset me is all... *Pulls off to the side of the road and opens a water bottle.* Sip this to clean out your mouth...

Zack: *He takes the water bottle to clean out his mouth and spits it out the window.* You act like I did something terrible...

Angeal: You did in a way...You broke a promise... (Don't make me say it..I don't want too)

Zack: Okay, fine...I won't drink unless I'm at home! *He leans against Angeal.* Thank you for pickin' me up...*He nuzzles Angeal's chest.*

Angeal: You're welcome...I'm not going to leave my drunk, mugged son..Which if you were sober you could have fought them off...*Starts to drive again, trying to fight how good Zack's nuzzling feels.*

Zack: Where's my hug, daddy? You haven't hugged me since last night...

Angeal: I was home last night, Zack...I never saw you..Only talked on the phone...And I'm driving..I can't hug you right now...

Zack: No you weren't! I wasn't so drunk that I wouldn't remember you...and you have hugged me while driving before...

Angeal: You were..I was home, Zack...You can ask your Mother...And I can't right now..

Zack: Yes you can! Why won't you hug me? You really are being an ass!

Angeal: I..I still see him, Zack... I'm weak..I need sometime to get used to this....

Zack: See who? *He nuzzles Angeal's chest, begging for attention from Angeal.*

Angeal: *Tears come to his eyes..* I..I don't know his name...You were both passed out..I..I saw you with another man, Zack...He..He was inside you...

Zack: What? Are you tryin' to mess with me? I was with you! This isn't funny anymore!

Angeal: No, you weren't Zackary! I would not lie about this! It hurts me more then anything but..I knew this day would come...

Zack: What are you talking about? I swear that I was with you last night! Stop tryin' to hurt my feelin's!

Angeal: I am not lying, Zack! I would never want to hurt your feelings, this is hurting me more then I can say... Why would I lie about it? Ask Kyle if you don't believe me..He saw everything..

Zack: What! He saw us together? I wasn't with anyone else but you last night! I don't know why you're being like this!

Angeal: It wasn't fucking me, Zackary! *Pulls off to the side of the road and looks at Zack with tears falling down his face.* I never saw you, I only talked to you on the damn phone! Then hung up and read my book, trying to keep you mother away from me!

Zack: Yes it was! After you called, you said you would come over after my homework was done. I started drinkin' and you surprised me!

Angeal: I didn't..I said I may come over tomorrow! I wanted you to get rest so you would be ready for your classes! Look into my eyes and tell me I'm making this up! I never came over, you slept with someone else!

Zack: No I didn't! You're just being mean to me! And trying to mess with me because I'm drunk and you want to teach me a lesson!

Angeal: Fine then..Call Kyle! He'll tell you.! And you know I wouldn't do this to teach you a lesson, I would make you do hard labor..Which you will be doing!

Zack: I'm trying to hug you and all you're doing is trying to hurt me! So fuck you! *He opens the car door, staggers out and begins to walk back to school.*

Angeal: Damn it! *Gets out and catches up to Zack easily, grabs him and holds his tightly.* I..I don't want to hurt you, Zack...I wouldn't do this and you know it..This is fucking tearing me apart, why would I lie? Now remember..Did smell this scent last night? Did you hear my voice? Hell, were you called puppy?!

Zack: *He tries to think back to what he can remember of last night.* I don't remember...*He looks down at the ground.*

Angeal: Yes, you do...You're blocking it...Do you remember my touch, my warmth..My taste? Fuck, My cock? Was it the same? *Tilts Zack's face up and looks into his eyes,*

Zack: It felt all the same! I swear! I'm sorry! I was too drunk!

Angeal: I know you were...But I..I understand..You're 18..Wwhen I was your age I didn't want to be tied down to just one person...

Zack: No that's not what I mean! I really thought it was you that I was with! You are the most important person in my life! I wouldn't hurt you on purpose! Think about it! *He tries to wrestle loose from Angeal and begins to stagger to his dorm again.*

Angeal: (He..did..He didn't mean to sleep with him...The guy did look like me..I can't lose him!) *Goes after Zack and hugs him from behind.* I'm..I'm sorry Puppy...Please..lets go home...You need to lay down and sleep this off, you can barley walk..

Zack: No, you hate me now! This is how I felt when you slept with mom!

Angeal: I could never hate you, puppy...I love you more then anything! AAnd I'm sorry...I..I know what it's like now..Please..lets go home, puppy...Please...

Zack: Mm! *He puts his hand to his face and bends over, making sure to miss Angeal as he pukes once more.*

Angeal: *Holds Zack hair back as he shushes him calmly, his other head rubbing's Zack's back.* That's it, puppy...Let it out...

Zack: *He coughs a few times before he wipes his mouth clean with his shirt.* Ugh...Take me home...

Angeal: I was going too..I'm not leaving you alone like this.. *Holds onto Zack as he leads him back to the car, carefully sets him in it before he moves to his side and gets in.* I..got some good news..

Zack: Mm...what? *He mumbles as he lays his head back.*

Angeal: I freaked your Mother out...I don't think she'll be visiting me anytime soon..Or if she does, not asking for you know what...

Zack: *He smiles drunkenly.* Good...all mine now...*He leans on Angeal's arm.*

Angeal: Yes...All yours..But you know..Nothing till your sober..Just hugs and kisses.... *Kisses Zack's head as they drive.*

Zack: Mm...there's my hugs an' kisses...

Angeal: Of course...But I'm going to take you to the bathroom first...You got puke on your shirt...

Zack: Okay...Mm...*He nuzzles Angeal's chest.*

Angeal: You know tomorrow I'm going to make sure you go to each of your classes and get make up work to do for missing today...And you're going to clean the house in and out... *Smiles as he pets Zack's hair, keeping one hand on the wheel.*

Zack: Yeah I know...I really fucked up!

Angeal: You did, puppy...But you will learn from this mistake...*Turns onto the road that leads to there house.*

Zack: I know...Big time...

Angeal: You bet...You're my bitch tomorrow, puppy.. *Smirks as he kisses Zack's forehead as they pull into the long driveway.*

Zack: Your bitch? In what ways?

Angeal: You'll see... *Smirks and chuckles softly as they pull into the garage, turns the car off.* It looks like your Mother is home, But I'm pretty sure she won't come see me for the rest of today..

Zack: Good...She doesn't need to see me this drunk...

Angeal: Yeah...I'll hear her bitch the whole time your gone....*Opens the door before he walks over to the other side and helps Zack out.* Lets head to my bathroom first...

Zack: Okay...*He leans drunkenly onto Angeal and tries to walk.*

Angeal: Just how much did you have to drink, Puppy? *Leads them inside, decides Zack is moving to slow and picks him up as he walks faster to his bathroom*

Zack: I drank the kegs you bought...plus around twenty shots...

Angeal: Zackary! That is way too much! I'm amazed you can even walk! *Sighs and walks into his bathroom, closes the door be hide him as he lets Zack down.* Now lets get this shirt off...

Zack: Can you take it off for me? *He struggles to lift the shirt over his head.*

Angeal: *Sighs and helps Zack get his shirt off, puts it in the sink to soak it before he unzips Zack's pants for him* There...Can you handle the rest, pup?

Zack: Yeah...I have to piss..*He staggers over to the toilet, misses the toilet and pisses on Angeal's laundry basket.*

Angeal: Zack! In the toilet, not on my clothes! *Grabs Zack and moves him so the last of it ends in the toilet.* Those were clean...

Zack: You're just mad because it wasn't on you! *He laughs at Angeal's sternness.*

Angeal: *Chuckles softly, slaps Zack's ass.* Can I help it if that's a fetish of mine, puppy? *Smirks when he thinks of something.* You are going to wash all of those clothes tomorrow by hand, so you better of enjoyed it..

Zack: Do I have to? *He tries to tuck himself back into his pants.*

Angeal: *Chuckles and grabs Zack's hands, moves them away before he pulls Zack's pants down and puts them on top of his piss soaked clothes.* You don't need them, we're going to my bed..And yes, that will be one of the things I have you do...

Zack: But daddy...And I smell like beer and vomit...Need a shower...

Angeal: Okay..I'll be here..You're so drunk you may drown yourself..*Chuckles as he leads Zack to the walk-in shower, turns it on before he lets Zack go in. Sits down on the toilet and watches Zack.*

Zack: You're just watchin' me because you think I'm hot. *He lets the water rinse his entire body.*

Angeal: Yes, and I'm worried you pass out and drown...

Zack: *He closes his eyes as water runs over his face.* Daddy thinks I'm hot, daddy thinks I'm hot...*He teases Angeal.*

Angeal: Finish up, puppy...Or I'm going to get your Mother to look after you.. *Smiles at Zack.*

Zack: Nuh uh! *He chuckles and begins to wash his hair.*

Angeal: You think I won't? She'll be all over you.. *Chuckles as he gets up, decided he has to use the bathroom as well.*

Zack: You won't because she'll run away from you! *He hisses as soap hits his raw lip.*

Angeal: Not when I mention you got mugged...*His eyes sadden when he hears Zack hiss, opens the bathroom cabinet and gets out some cream to put on Zack's lips.*

Zack: True...*He sighs and washes the shampoo from his hair.*

Angeal: I'm going to get the bed ready for you...Do you want a pair of pants or be naked?

Zack: Naked, of course!

Angeal: How did I know..*Chuckles as he walks into his room and pulls down the blankets, fluffs the pillows and gets the bottle of Advil for later.* (He's going to have a killer hangover...)

Zack: *He turns off the water and steps out of the shower. He gathers himself and is able to walk somewhat to Angeal's bedroom.*

Angeal: *Hears Zack trying to walk and quickly walks over to help him to the bed.* I got you, puppy... *Lays Zack on the bed and covers him with the blankets.*

Zack: Thanks dad...Mm...where are my hugs and kisses?

Angeal: Let me get into bed to..*Slips his shirt and pants off, gets in the bed in his boxers and moves to hug Zack.*

Zack.*

Zack: Mm...yay...*He snuggles up close to Angeal.* My daddy...

Angeal: *Wraps his arms tighter around Zack, holding Zack close to his naked chest.* My puppy..I've missed you..

Zack: I missed you too...*He nuzzles Angeal's chest.*

Angeal: *Shudders as Zack nuzzles his chest, get a half hard as he feels Zack's nuzzles pull at his chest hair.* Ppuppy...

Zack: I really missed you...*He drunkenly kisses Angeal's chest.* Oh...little daddy want my attention...

Angeal: He does...But you're drunk, puppy...I can wait.. *Shivers at Zack's kiss, his cock grows.*

Zack: I can do something small...*He gently begins to rub Angeal's cock.*

Angeal: *Moans softly at the touch, pushes his hips closer to Zack's hand.* Mm...I love puppy's touches...

Zack: Your cock is so warm, daddy...*He rubs Angeal a little harder.*

Angeal: It's...missed you so much, puppy...Mmm..more..*His breathing increases as he becomes fully hard.*

Zack: I can tell...He's drippin'...*He harshly rubs the slit of Angeal's cock.* And he can have more after I sober up...

Angeal: Ohh..yesss...He's all yours later..Fuck, puppy...So good..* Moans at the harsh rubs, thrusts his hips against Zack.*

Zack: Yes...so go...*His grip slowly loosens around Angeal's cock as he passes out cold.*

Angeal: ....Puppy? *Meets Zack's eyes, sighs when he sees that Zack has passed out. Hold Zack close to him as he begins to lightly thrust against Zack's passed out body till he cums. Pants as he kisses Zack's forehead before he reaches for his book, reads till he falls asleep, still holding onto Zack.*

~Six in the Morning~

Angeal: *His inturnal clock wakes him up at six, looks down at passed out Zack, drooling on Angeal's arm.* (He looks so cute I almost don't want to wake him up...But he must learn...) *Turns the light on beside his bed and turns on his radio up on high,*

Zack: Mm...Don't stop, daddy...*He rolls onto Angeal while in dream land and softly humps Angeal's thigh.*

Angeal: Hmm...That didn't work...(I'll keep it on thou..When he does wake up it will make his head explode...) *Shakes Zack, reaches down to pinch Zack's nipples hard to wake him up.* Wake up, pup! *Says in a stren voice*

Zack: Mm...daddy...*He drools on Angeal's chest.*

Angeal: Good god..You sleep like the dead pup...*Smirks evily as he slowly moves Zack to the edge of the bed, quickly pushes him off it.*

Zack: Ow! *He rubs his head.* What was that for!

Angeal: I had to wake you up... *Leans back and turn the music up loader, not wanting Zack to fall asleep and a part of him wanting Zack to feel the pain of his hangover.*

Zack: Fine...*He stands up and feels dizzy.* Mm...

Angeal: You're labor starts now..Here.. *Grabs the Advil.* Take these...

Zack: Mm...okay...*He takes the bottle and downs four pills.* Where's my sober sex? *He smirks, remembering Angeal's promise.*

Angeal: Not till tonight...*Gets off the bed and grabs his sweatpants from the chair in his room, slips them on.* Get a pair of shorts...Then you can start on my clothes you dirtied...

Zack: That's not what you said! *He looks through Angeal's closet and borrows a pair of shorts.*

Angeal: I told you we would have sex..I didn't say when..And not till you do all the chores...Now follow me...After you wash the clothes you can eat...*Heads to the bathroom*

Zack: Yes you did, you said after I was sober! *He sticks out his tongue at Angeal then whispers under his breath.* You know you want it...

Angeal: So..You'll be still be sober tonight...And I can wait..Now come on..*Walks into the bathroom, head to the toilet to do his morning business.*

Zack: You couldn't wait last night...And no chores until you keep your promise!

Angeal: Zackary! You will do them now...Not later..We'll fuck all you want tonight! Plus I'm aloud to break a promise... *Finishes up and washes his hands.* Get the basket of clothes...

Zack: *He frowns.* Sorry...(I really fucked this up...) *He says under his breath as he begins to gather his clothes.* I'm so stupid! (He's still mad at me...)

Angeal: *Sighs.* You're young...I still love you, puppy...It's cause I love you I'm doing this...You need to know everything has conacqunes...You got drunk and acted like an idiot...So you're going to work it off..Then tonight, after you're done...We'll lay on my bed and make love.. *Smirks.* That is..if you're not dead by the time I'm done with you...

Zack: But you promised...*He says as he picks up the basket of soiled clothes.*

Angeal: I'm not braking it, Zack... I'm postponing it...*Leads Zack out of the room and to the landrey room.*

Zack: Yes you are! Just don't get my hopes up next time! I thought you wanted to this morning!

Angeal: *Sighs and turns to face Zack, makes Zack stop.* Okay..We can fuck..But then nothing till tonight and I'm going to give you more stuff to do...Is it worth it? *Smiles softly at Zack, moves his hands to push his pants down a little. Showing of the base of his cock.*

Zack: Yes! *He drops the laundry basket and hugs Angeal tight.* But when we do it, it has to be extra long...*He gives Angeal a loving kiss.* Please sugar daddy?

Angeal: Okay..Now pick those up and put them in the sink in the laundry room and let them soak in some soap..Then you get sex...*Smirks as he walks back to his room, letting his pants move down a little more, showing a bit of his ass.*

Zack: *He nods and picks up the laundry basket, starts the water in the sink and dumps Angeal's clothes into it. He pours some laundry soap in and waits until it foams to turn off the water.*

Angeal: *Turns the radio down a bit but keeps it on, leaves his pants on the floor beside the bed before he gets in it and lays down on his back. Closes his eyes as he waits for Zack.*

Zack: *Once he's finished soaking the clothes, he runs back into Angeal's room and lingers in the door way.* Sugar daddy...

Angeal: *Opens his eyes and smiles at Zack.* Hello puppy...You've been bad.. *Winks at him as he spreads his legs open.*

Zack: See? You're even ready for me...You wanted it so bad...*He lays on top of Angeal.* There's no way you would have held out until I was done...

Angeal: I did want it..But I'm not even hard yet, pup..I could of held out till tomorrow..How do I know it won't be like last night? You passed out before I could cum... *Runs his hands down Zack's ripped back, slipping his hands under the shorts to grope him.*

Zack: Because I'm sober...and you can't resist me. Look...I'm not even touching you with my hands, and you're already groping me...

Angeal: Maybe my hands were cold...Your ass is a good hand warmer, puppy..*Smiles as he leans up to kiss Zack, his hands massaging Zack's cheeks.*

Zack: There are blankets around us...*He begins to softly rub Angeal's nipples.*

Angeal: Mm...But there not as warm as this nice ass of yours...I love it..*Moans softly as he arches up into Zack's hand. Feels his nipples harden.*

Zack: *He rubs Angeal's nipples hard.* I'm sorry daddy...*He whispers softly.* I didn't mean to hurt you

Angeal: Nng..I know, puppy...Jjust no more drinking there...Oonly when you are at home aand even then I will put a limit..on how much..Ohhgod, Zack..*Thrusts his harden cock up.*

Zack: I'm going to take this slow...I want to make real love and apologies...*He runs his hands down Angeal's strong chest and abs.* I love you...

Angeal: MMm..I love you, my puppy..You're hands..feel like heaven...*Pushes his hips up, wanting to feel Zack touch his cock.* Love me, Zack..

Zack: *He gently touches the base of Angeal's cock and rubs it.* And you are heaven...*He kisses Angeal's collar bone softly.* Daddy...

Angeal: So..are you puppy...Oh..my puppy..More, please..My cock misses you so much..

Zack: Can I suck on you daddy? *He caresses and pets Angeal's cock.*

Angeal: Ohh yes!!! Please..Ssuck my cock hard cock, it needs your mouth! *His cock jumps at the thought of Zack's mouth.*

Zack: Mm...Then what do you want me to do? *He kisses down Angeal's abs until he reaches Angeal's trimmed happy trail and pubes. He softly kisses and licks the base of Angeal's cock.*

Angeal: I..oh! I want you to make love to me, puppy... *Thrusts up, making his cock bounce against Zack's chin.*

Zack: Tell me...*He flicks his tongue over Angeal's slit.* how much you love me...*He begins to suck softly on Angeal's cock.*

Angeal: FFuck..I love..you so fucking much, puppy...Mmore then anything in my life..You were made..for me to love you..*Shudders at the flicks, lets out a moan.*

Zack: *He circles his tongue around the head of Angeal's cock, then sucks hard with his lips, slightly bobbing his head as he plays with Angeal's heavy balls.*

Angeal: Ffuck yeah..Suck it hard..Shit..This is so dirty..Sucking on your daddy's cock...*Moans in pleasure as he lightly thrusts up, shivers as his balls are played with.*

Zack: *He looks up at Angeal with lust in his eyes as he moans and sucks hard on Angeal's cock. He slips his hand behind Angeal's balls and presses his fingers against Angeal's entrance.*

Angeal: Ahh..Yes...finger your daddy's ass..Sit..I used to dream of this...SSince you were 15...Seeing..you jerk off..Fuck! *Moans loudly as he pushes down, taking Zack's fingers in his tight ass.*

Zack: *He moans deeply in his throat as he thrusts his fingers hard into Angeal's ass. He sucks hard on Angeal's cock and pulls back with a distinct "pop" before he goes back down again.*

Angeal: Ahh! Ppup..Stop! *Reaches down to pulls Zack's head up.* I..I want to cum with...you in me..Please, Zackary..I need you.. *Looks with begging eyes down Zack.*

Zack: If that's what you want, sugar daddy...*He crawls on top of Angeal and pulls down his pants, letting his hard cock peek out.* I want to be in you...Tell me how to do it, daddy...*He plays with Angeal and kisses his neck.*

Angeal: Mm..You look even bigger, my puppy...*Moans softly as he tilts his neck over.* Jjust..push you hard cock into daddy's tight ass...*Rubs Zack's ass hard.*

Zack: Mm...okay, daddy...*He pulls down his shorts.* I think you're right...look at how big it is...

Angeal: My pup has grown into a fine man....Now show daddy..what you can do with that cock.. *Meets Zack's eyes with his own lustfilled ones, lifts his hips up.*

Zack: I will, daddy...*He spreads Angeal's legs wide and begins to enter Angeal's clenching ass.* Ohh...I love you daddy...

Angeal: Ahhhh! Zack! *Cries out as he's entered, wraps his legs around Zack's waist, pushing him in deeper.* (Fuck..maybe he didn't stretch me enough..Oh well, I need him so bad right now...*

Zack: *He licks Angeal's neck as he slowly begins to thrust into his tight ass.* Mm...oh daddy...

Angeal: Ohh..puppy! Mmake me..Please..mark my neck..as you make love..to me! *Moans at the soft thrusts, moves his hips to meet Zack's thrusts.*

Zack: *He tenderly bites down on Angeal's neck as he thrusts passionately into Angeal's ass. He moans softly against Angeal's neck.* Mmm...

Angeal: Zzack..More..I want more of you! *Tightens his legs around Zack as he rubs Zack's tensing back muscles.* Godd...You're so good!

Zack: Mmm...I love *He thrusts hard into Angeal's ass, making Angeal's body jolt.*...you daddy...*He locks his lips with Angeal's.*

Angeal: *Moans loudly into the kiss as he moves his hand to grab onto the sheets tightly, bites on Zack's lower lip as he clenches hard around him.* Love you..my puppy!

Zack: I love...fucking my daddy hard...*He holds onto Angeal's hips as he pounds Angeal's ass. He uses the friction of his body to stimulate Angeal's cock.*

Angeal: Ahhh! Yess..My daddy's ass..hard! Make..your daddy cum, pup! *Grunts in pleasure each time his sweetspot it hit, arches up to rubs his cock against him.*

Zack: Oh...yes, daddy...*He says as he thrusts hard.* I want to see you cum...Cum for me...

Angeal: Oh...Puppy! *Throws his head back against the bed as he moans out, releasing hard onto his and Zack's abs.*

Zack: Mm! Daddy...*He cums inside Angeal's ass as he feels Angeal's warm cum on his abs.*

Angeal: Mmm...Love you, Zack...My puppy.. *Softly kisses Zack, pants against his lips.*

Zack: *He breathes heavily against Angeal's lips.* Love you...too

Angeal: *Unwraps his legs from Zack and reaches up to run his hands down Zack's back.* Such...a great puppy I have...What did I do to have someone like you in my life...?

Zack: Even after what I did? *He asks sheepishly.*

Angeal: Yes..You are young, puppy..I know what it is like..And I forgive you.. *Kisses Zack's nose.* But don't think I'm not going to torture you today...

Zack: I know...and from now on, I'm not going to get drunk like yesterday and fuck up our relationship...

Angeal: You better not..Or it's going to be much worse next time... *Smiles and licks Zack's nose again.* Now come on, it's time for you to start..My clothes need washed and I have a ton of other stuff for you to do...

Zack: Okay...*He leans forward and gives Angeal a kiss before he pulls out of Angeal, pulls up his shorts hops off of the bed

Angeal: *Grunts softly as Zack pulls out, slowly gets up and blushes lightly when some cum leaks out onto the bed. Moves to the edge and leans down to grab his sweatpants, pulls them on before he stands up.* Can you get me a shirt, puppy? I need to hide this mark incase your Mother come out..

Zack: *He chuckles when he sees Angeal's neck.* Yeah...*He opens the closet and pulls a shirt out at random and tosses it to Angeal.*

Angeal: Thanks, pup.. *Pulls it on and limps a few steps before he covers it up and starts to walk like nothing happened.* Come on, Zack..No being lazy today.. *Walks out of his room.*

~That Afternoon~

Zack: *He wipes the sweat from his forehead as he pushes an old metal push mower across the lawn.* (It's too hot outside for this piece of shit!)

Angeal: *Looks down at Zack from the porch, sips on his beer.* What's wrong, puppy?

Zack: It's too hot out here! Can I use the riding mower?

Angeal: No...You are to use that one...But it is hot..Come up here an get a drink, then go back to mowing...

Zack: Fine...*He stops mowing and runs up to the porch where Angeal is sitting. He wipes his sweaty brow.*

Angeal: *Grabs a bottle of water from the cooler and hands it to Zack.* Be happy...I had to mow 2 acres with that when I was your age...And I didn't get a break for water...

Zack: I am...*He takes a drink from the water bottle, then pours some over his face to cool himself off.*

Angeal: *Takes a sip of his beer, trying not to look at Zack's dripping wet body. Grabs the news paper and starts to read it.* You still have the front yard to finish pup...Then the gutters...

Zack: Okay...*He nods as he takes another drink, then lets the rest of the water run over his face.*

Angeal: *Turns the page, doing his best not to watch Zack.* (He looks so hot...I'm already half hard...Good thing I have my leg crossed.)

Zack: May I have another? *He wipes his forehead off with his hand.*

Angeal: Of course...Take as many as you want...

Zack: *He grabs another water bottle, takes a drink, then pours the rest over his body.* Ahhh...damn...

Angeal: It's not that bad, puppy...You're out of shape...*Chuckles at Zack's, licks his lips before he goes back to his paper.*

Zack: I am not out of shape! *He points to his ripped stomach.* Look at this!

Angeal: *Looks up and nods his head.* Yes..You are fit..But you're complaining alot, pup... That's what I meant..

Zack: I'm allowed to complain! *He sticks out his tongue at Angeal.*

Angeal: This is nothing to what your grandfather would do... He'd wake me up at five..When I would pass out at 4 in the morning...And make me chop wood and mow and wash the house..I'm going easy on you..

Zack: Yeah...well...I'm going back out to mow...I'm almost done

Angeal; Okay...I already got the ladder out for you... *Turns flips though the newspaper.*

Zack: *He walks back out to the mower and begins to finish the yard.*

Angeal: *Hears the door open and looks over to see Danielle come out.* (She appears...Wonder if she'll talk..)

Danielle: What is Zack doing mowing the lawn with your dad's mower?

Angeal: Because I found out he broke a promise...This is his punishment...Don't worry, I'm letting his drink water...

Danielle: Oh...okay...What else does he have to do today?

Angeal: Clean the gutters, the pool..Then sweep the house..Anything you need done?

Danielle: No, not that I can think of...

Angeal: Then that's all he has to do..Unless I think of more...He already washed the cars and windows on the house...

Danielle: Well, that's good...At least he'll learn this way.

Angeal: Yes, I did...How is angel doing today? *Sets the paper down and looks over to her.*

Danielle: She's fussy today...gave me a little morning sickness.

Angeal: Hm..May I touch her? Maybe she misses her father...

Danielle: Yes, maybe that's it...*She moves closer to Angeal so he can touch her stomach.*

Angeal: *Reaches out to touch the growing bump, softly rubs it.* What's wrong, my little angel? Did you miss me? Don't take it out on mommy...Be a good girl and I'll get you more stuff for your room...

Danielle: She is a good girl...*He softly pats her baby bump* Just a little moody like any other girl...

Angeal: Don't be moody, my angel...How about I have big brother Zack move stuff out of your room so we can get it ready for you?

Danielle: She'd love that...

Angeal: Why don't you go out and chose the paint? You can use my card...

Danielle: Okay...We'll pick out some pretty, bright colors!

Angeal: Yes...And you can get little things for her if you wish...*Smiles softly.* I already got her a couple things..

Danielle: Okay, I'll be back in a few! *She gives Angeal a kiss on the cheek before she walks off to leave.*

Angeal: ( I guess she's over being disgusted...I'll have to think of something else..) Alright..I'll be here...

Danielle: Bye! *She waves at Angeal as she pulls out of the driveway.*

Angeal: *Nods his head at her before he looks over at Zack, sees he's on his last line.*

~That Night~

Angeal: *Walks into the laundry room and leans against the door, watches Zack.* (He did alot today....I'm proud of him...)

Zack: After this load goes in the drier...I'm done!

Angeal: Yes...You did everything...Your Mother is happy that you cleaned out the baby's room...

Zack: Yeah...I know! I got done sooner than I thought...

Angeal: You did good today, puppy..Have you learned your lesson?

Zack: I have...*He sighs as he begins to load the laundry into the drier.*

Angeal: Good...*Walks up behind Zack to hug him, his nose twitches at the smell coming off Zack.* And you need a shower badly, pup...

Zack: I know...*He chuckles.* You worked me so hard...

Angeal: I went soft on you, puppy...I could of made it much worse.. *Kisses Zack's neck softly.* But I couldn't do that to you..Now hurry up, you really smell, pup...And not in the good way...

Zack: I am! *He closes the drier door.* Now...it's time for a bath...

Angeal: Yes...*Lets go of Zack and walks out.* I'm going to make you a snack while you shower...I bet you're hungry..

Zack: Yeah, I am! *He runs upstairs to the shower as fast as he can.*

Angeal: *Chuckles and walks to the kitchen, pulls out the bread and starts making Zack's favorite sandwich, Tuna.* (His breath is going to smell..But I know this will make him happy..)

Zack: *He starts the shower and hops in, eager to get the stench off of him.*

Angeal: *Pulls out the mayo and mixes it with the tuna before he puts it on the bread, save a bit for himself. Grabs a bag of chips and sets them on the table with Zack's sandwich.*

Zack: *He shampoos his hair and rinses his body quickly, wanting to hurry with his shower to relax.*

Angeal: (He did good today...Maybe I can let him have one beer...Only one..) *Goes to the cabinet and gets out one of his beers and sets it on the table.*

Zack: *He quickly rinses the shampoo from his hair, quickly turns off the water and jumps out of the shower. He covers himself with a towel before he comes downstairs.*

Angeal: *Finishes his own sandwich and gets a beer for himself, sits down at the table before he looks up and smiles softly at Zack.* You're still dripping, puppy..

Zack: Yeah, I wanted to get out of the shower fast! So I can eat and lay down!

Angeal: Well, sit down...* Motions for Zack to sit down before he takes a bite out of his own sandwich.*

Zack: *He sits down next to Angeal with the towel still wrapped around him as he hungrily eats his sandwich.*

Angeal: *Chuckles softly.* You're such a puppy...Remember to to chew, Zack...

Zack: But I'm hungry! *He takes another huge bite from his sandwich. He spots the beer on the table.* Is that mine?

Angeal: Yes..Since you were good today I thought you could have one beer...But only one..*finishes his sandwich and eats a few chips.*

Zack: Thank you! *He opens the beer and takes a drink to wash down his sandwich.*

Angeal: You're welcome..But that is the only one you are aloud to have for the rest of the week.. *Takes a drink from his own.*

Zack: Why? I was a good puppy...*He takes another sip from his beer.*

Angeal: Cause the reason you got punished is drinking to much...And you have class tomorrow...Which I called all your teachers and they'll have make-up work for you to do.. *Finishes his beer.*

Zack: Okay, fine...Now...where are my kisses?

Angeal: After you're done eating...Then we can go to my room and lay down...Even watch TV if you want...

Zack: Good...*He opens his bag of chips and eats a few.*

Angeal: ...You should talk to your little sister...So she knows your voice... *Says as he takes a chip for himself.*

Zack: I will in a minute...*He eats a few more chips.*

Angeal: Good...*Gets up and walks over to Zack, kisses his forehead.* I love you, puppy...

Zack: I love you too...*He smiles as Angeal kisses his forehead.*

Angeal: You smell much better...And it looks like you got a bit burnt..I'll get you some aloe...*Looks at Zack's burnt shoulders and nose.*

Zack: Yeah...probably...*He looks at his shoulders.* It isn't too bad...

Angeal: Still..I'll rub some aloe on you when we get to the room..

Zack: Okay...Thanks dad...

Angeal: You're welcome, puppy.. *Smiles and kisses Zack.* Lets go to the room, Zack...

Zack: Okay..*He gets up from the chair, blushing as his towel nearly falls off of his body. He catches it just in time and holds it tight to his body.*

Angeal: No need to be shy, puppy..I've seen every part of you...*Winks and starts to walk to his room*

Zack: Yeah...but what if mom sees?

Angeal: She's seen your naked body too, pup... *Chuckles softly and heads upstairs.* Hurry, puppy...If you want your kisses...

Zack: *He follows Angeal up to his room.* But I only want you to see me...

Angeal: I know..*Smiles as he hurries and goes into his bathroom to get the aloe before walking into his room.* Lay on the bed, puppy...

Zack: *He lays down on the bed on his stomach, waiting for Angeal.*

Angeal: *Gets on the bed and straddles Zack's waist, pours some aloe on Zack's shoulders and back.*

Zack: Mm...that feels better...

Angeal: *Begins to softly rub the aloe in, making sure not to push to hard.* I'm glad...

Zack: *He breathes deeply and relaxes against Angeal's touches.* Mm...

Angeal: You're really tense, puppy...You're full of knots.. *Begins to massage Zack's shoulders, making sure to be careful of the burns.*

Zack: I know...I told you that you worked me hard...

Angeal: I know...But I did because I love you...*Leans forward and softly kisses Zack's neck.* But..you did look so hot, puppy...All sweaty..Seeing your muscles moving like that..Mm..I was hard the whole day...

Zack: Hmph...I was teasing you the whole day and you didn't even know it...I saw the look on your face...

Angeal: I knew...That's why I kept having you do things...I love seeing my puppy do hard work.. *Moves his hands down Zack's back, digging his thumbs into the knots.*

Zack: Mmm...you're really good at this...*He relaxes his shoulders and lower back into Angeal's hands.*

Angeal: I took a class in collage...Got made fun of..But I got all the girls.. *Chuckles softly.*

Zack: Really...Can you get my neck too?

Angeal: Yeah, I was the best in the class...Of course, puppy.. *Moves his hands to massage Zack's neck.* Hm..You've been sleeping on it wrong...

Zack: It probably happened when I passed out at my dorm...

Angeal: Another reason not to get drunk, puppy... *Finds a big knot and moves his fingers over it, working his magic.*

Zack: Aahh....That's the spot...*He closes his eyes in relaxation.*

Angeal: *Chuckles softly, keeps rubbing it.* I can tell...Such a tense puppy...

Zack: You need to teach me how to do this some time...

Angeal: Why? You want to impress people? *Chuckles again as he keeps massaging Zack's tense neck, rubbing a little harder to make sure he gets every knot.*

Zack: No, I want to know how to do this so I can rub your back...*He sighs in satisfaction.*

Angeal: That sounds good...I haven't had anyone to that to me in a while... *Decides he's gotten all of Zack's knots in his neck he begins to massage Zack's right arm.*

Zack: Mm...Thank you dad...feels nice...

Angeal: You're welcome, puppy...* Finishes with that arm and moves to the other, after he done with the arms he moves down to Zack's legs.* Hm..You're legs are so tense, puppy...

Zack: My whole body is tense...*His legs relax at Angeal's caresses.*

Angeal: I know..But I'm almost done with it... *Moves down to do Zack's feet, softly kisses them as he massages.*

Zack: *He smiles as Angeal kisses his feet and jokes with Angeal.* Do you have a foot fetish too, now?

Angeal: Actually..I hate feet...This it the part I hated doing...

Zack: Mm...okay...but it does feel good either way...

Angeal: But..for some reason I don't mind yours.. *Kisses then again before he crawls back up the bed and lays down beside Zack.* Feel better?

Zack: Much better...*He lays still, too relaxed to move.*

Angeal: *Chuckles.* Do you want to watch some TV? Isn't your show on tonight?

Zack: In a few minutes...*He moves a little closer to Angeal.*

Angeal: *Opens his arms as Zack moves closer and holds onto Zack, pulling him onto his chest.* I love you, puppy...Never forget that..I'll always love you, no matter what..

Zack: *He nuzzles Angeal's neck.* I know, dad...I love you too. *He gives Angeal a soft kiss on the lips.*

Angeal: Mm..I love puppy kisses..Even when they smeel like tuna..*Smiles softly at Zack.*

Zack: So do yours...*He nuzzles Angeal's lips.*

Angeal: Yeah..Cause I decided to make you your favorite sandwich... *Softly rubs Zack's back.*

Zack: Yeah...and it was really good...Thank you.

Angeal: You're welcome, puppy...And I'm glad you liked it...

Zack: *He gives Angeal another kiss.* My dad...

Angeal: Yes..Your dad..Only yours.. *Softly kisses back, licks at Zack's lips.*

Zack: Mm...give me another kiss, daddy..

Angeal: *Moves Zack closer to him as he kisses him again, pushes his tongue against Zack's lips. Wanting to taste him.*

Zack: Mm...*He moans softly into the kiss and presses his tongue against Angeal's.*

Angeal: *Softly moans as he feels Zack's tongue, flicks his own against it as he opens his mouth wide.*

Zack: Daddy...you're turning me on...*He kisses Angeal back with lust.*

Angeal: Mm.. My poor puppy...What does he need? *Slips his hands underneath the towel and starts to kneed Zack's plump cheeks, sucks Zack's tongue into his mouth.*

Zack: Mm...daddy...*He moans softly in pleasure.* Your puppy needs you...

Angeal: What..does my puppy need? Tell daddy what to do....*Lightly rubs his pinky against Zack's tight opening, leans down to lick and suck on Zack's neck.*

Zack: Will you make love with me, daddy? *He licks Angeal's lips.* I want you to take me...

Angeal: Mmm...Yes..I've missed making love to my puppy... *Moves a hand and places three fingers at Zack's mouth.* Suck, pup...

Zack: *He moans softly as he takes Angeal's fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking on them obediently.*

Angeal: Yes...Get them nice and wet...I'm out of lube so this will have to do... *Licks his lips at the sight, begins to lightly grind against Zack.*

Zack: *He sucks and gently nips at Angeal's finger tips.* Daddy...Mm...*He moans with Angeal's fingers in his mouth.*

Angeal: Mm... *His cock jumps at the nips, pulls his fingers out and softly rubs Zack's tight little rose bud before entering a finger.*

Zack: Mm...*He moves his hips to take in Angeal's finger deeper in his ass.* Daddy...

Angeal: Yes? Do you like this?...You're so tight...Don;t know if I'll fit... *Enters another finger, scissors them to stretch Zack out.*

Zack: Ohh...I love it, daddy...*He whispers in pleasure.* Mm...*He clenches his ass to show he's almost ready.*

Angeal: *Moves his fingers to rubs against Zack's prostate as he enters the last finger.* You're about ready...I can't wait to be in this tight ass, puppy...

Zack: Mmm...yes, I'm ready...Ohh, daddy...*He clenches as Angeal hits his prostate.*

Angeal: *Pulls his fingers out and spits on his hand, rubs it on his hard cock. Lets out a soft moan before he lifts up one of Zack's legs and sets it over his waist.* I love you...my puppy...*Slowly enters Zack's clenching ass.*

Zack: Mm...mmm! *His voice shakes in pleasure as Angeal enters his ass.* Daddy...

Angeal: Ohhh...Ffuck puppy... *Moans and grunts as he pushes his cock in, pants lightly when he gets all the way in and nips at Zack's neck.* Shit..You're...so tight! *Starts to slowly but deeply thrust.*

Zack: Ahh! Daddy...My ass has missed your cock...Mm! *he clenches his ass tight around Angeal's cock.*

Angeal: Ah! DDon't clench! *Bites his lip tightly, as he thrusts a bit harder.* I..I want this to last, baby...

Zack: *He tries his hardest not to clench around Angeal.* Oh daddy...I'm sorry, but you feel so good...Mm...*He begins to move his hips in motion with Angeal.*

Angeal: Mmm..I know..Jjust move..with me...Yyeah..like that puppy..Shit..I love you..so fucking much... *Kisses Zack lovingly as he moves a hand to hold Zack's ass, helping him rock with his thrusts.*

Zack: Mm...*He uses his ass to gently caress Angeal's cock as he rocks his hips.* Daddy...oh yeah...Mm...

Angeal: Fuck..You..have the best ass...on earth...Mm...god made you just for me, puppy...*Sucks hand on Zack's jaw line, making a hicky there. *

Zack: Ahhh...*He grabs onto Angeal's ass and pushes down hard, making Angeal's cock penetrate deeper inside his ass, rubbing against his prostate.* Ahhh! Mm...*He moans sweetly.*

Angeal: Ahh! *Bites down on Zack's jaw as he thrusts harder into Zack, slamming into his prostate.* Stroke..yourself, puppy...I want to see you cum... *Licks at the bite mark, letting out a moan.*

Zack: Mm...*He reaches a hand down to stroke himself, causing precum to drip out furiously.* Oh, daddy...I'm so close...

Angeal: *Thrusts harder into Zack, his muscles tense as his own release gets close.* Cum..I want to see you cum now...I..I want to lick it of your hand...

Zack: Mm! *His ass clenches tight and his muscles tense up as he cums hard in his hand and onto Angeal's abs.* Oh...god...

Angeal: Yesssss! *Growls low in his chest as he cums hard into Zack's clenching ass, his hips pumping fast.*

Zack: You don't have to...you feel so good right now...*He caresses the side of Angeal's face and kisses him softly.*

Angeal: Think you can reach the extra blanket at the bottom of the bed? We need to cover up...

Angeal: Mm..Everything is perfect now...*Nuzzles Zack's cheek, see the hicky he left.* Crap...We'll have to steal some of your mother's makeup...

Zack: Yeah...O'well, I don't mind. I love it when you mark me...I wish I had more...

Angeal: I'll give you more later...I'm tired.. *Softly kisses Zack as he relaxes into his bed.*

rcreekus: Zack: Okay...*He gives Angeal a soft kiss on the lips and nuzzles his neck.*

tsunade_sama888: Angeal: I love you, Zack...Have sweet dreams, my puppy... *Closes his eyes as he rests he head on top of Zack's head, holding him close.*

Zack: Okay...*He gently kisses Angeal's neck.* Love you, daddy...

Angeal: Love you, puppy... *Falls asleep, breathing in Zack's scent. Begins to snore after a few minutes.*

Zack: Love you...*He nuzzles closer to Angeal as he falls asleep.* Love my daddy...

~Next Day~

Angeal: Now, when I drop you off I want you to go to your teaches and get the makeup work and start on it... *Takes the exit to the collage.*

Zack: Fine...*He leans against Angeal's arm.*

Angeal: *Reaches over and pets Zack's hair.* And call me after your classes...I'll miss your voice...*Smiles softly at Zack, jumps slightly as his phone goes off. Moves his hand away from Zack's hair and answers it.* Hello..?

Hojo: Hello Angeal, how are you?

Angeal: I am doing much better, Hojo....The pills you gave me healed me, thank you...And you?

Hojo: I'm fine...I just wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind...

Angeal: That's good...And I don't..What do you want?

Hojo: Would you like to go out for coffee today?

Angeal: Sure...I'm free at lunch time...We could go to the Coffee Cup...If that's alright with you?

Hojo: That's perfect. I'll see you then?

Angeal: Yes, around noon...

Hojo: Alright...Good bye, Angeal.

Angeal: Good bye, Hojo... *Hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket.* (That...was sudden..)

Zack: What did he want?

Angeal: He wants to meet for coffee...

Zack: I don't think that's a very good idea...

Angeal: I've know him since 9th grade, puppy...And I can take him if it comes to it but Hojo's never been violent...

Zack: I know...I want you to be careful, though...

Angeal: I will, puppy...How about I call you after it...To show you I'm okay?

Zack: Okay...That's fine. *He kisses Angeal's cheek.*

Angeal: *Pulls up to Zack's dorm.* Here you are, puppy...I love you..And I'll call you this afternoon, I promise.. *Leans over and kisses Zack's forehead.* Have fun doing you make-up work...

Zack: Trust me, I will...*He chuckles and steps out of the car.* (I'm going to be at that coffee shop...I don't trust Hojo...)

Angeal: *Watches Zack till he gets into the dorms before he drives off.*

~At the Coffee Cup~

Angeal: *Walks in and sees Hojo already at a table, walks over to him.* Sorry I'm a bit late...Someone got in a wreak and I was stuck...

Hojo: That's fine, I already ordered a coffee for you. *He slides the mug over to Angeal.* It's the Island Blend with an espresso shot.

Angeal: *Unbuttons his jacket and sits down in the chair, grabs the cup and smells it.* It smells good...Thank you, Hojo...How have you been? *Takes a sip, but pulls is away when it burns his tongue.*

Hojo: I've been fine...*He takes a sip from his coffee to hide a smirk.*

Zack: *He watches Angeal from the window, wearing a hood so Angeal won't notice him.*

Angeal: *Sets the coffee down as he waits for it to cool down.* That's good...The high school reunion is coming up...Are you planning on attending?

tsunade_sama888: school*

Hojo: No, I'm not going...I have better things to do.

Angeal: I don't want too..But my wife is making me...I'd rather stay home and have a beer...

Hojo: Yes, I think that's what I'm going to do...*He drinks his coffee again to hide his growing smirk.*

Angeal: Lucky you...I'm hoping I can come up with something so I get to do that... *Picks up the cup and takes a drink now that it has cooled down.* Mm...You picked a good one...

Hojo: It's one of my favorites...*His smirk grows wide.* I'm glad you like it...

Zack: (He looks like a slithering snake...What a creep.) *He walks into the coffee shop non-chalantly.*

Angeal: You have good taste, Hojo...*Takes another drink.* What has made you so happy?

Hojo: Oh nothing...

Angeal: Do tell... *Hears his phone go off and sighs as it looks at the screen.*I'm troublely sorry about this, Hojo.. But it's work I have to take it..I'll be right back.. *Gets up and answers it as he walks outside where there is less noise.*

Zack: *He watches Angeal take his phone call and sits close to the window so he can watch his dad and Hojo.*

Angeal: *Walks back to the table and downs the rest of the coffee.* I swear...No one there knows anything...I've been gone for fifteen minutes and they already call me!

Hojo: I know exactly what you mean...*He shakes his head slightly.*

Angeal: They called to tell me a client called for me and that they sent them to my voicemail! They couldn't....*Closes his eyes as he feels the room starts to spin.* Um..wait till I was back to tell me.. *Shakes his head, hoping to make it go away.*

Zack: *He looks over at Angeal who looks visibly ill.* (Damn it!) *He pulls out his chair, getting ready to walk over to their table.*

Angeal: I..um..how dumb do..you have to be to..ccall to say you have a voice mail... *Suddenly sees Hojo split into two before going back into one.* (What's going on?) Hhojo..can..you call my son...I think I need a ride...

Hojo: Sure, Angeal...*He smirks and moves across the table to "help" Angeal.*

Zack: *He quickly jumps out of his seat.* I don't think so...*He catches Angeal before he falls out of the chair.*

Angeal: *Looks up to see who caught him.* Ppuppy...Tha' was fast...I need...ride home...

Zack: I was here the whole time...*He looks back up at Hojo.* If you don't leave right now, I'm calling the cops...

Hojo: What do you mean? I was just having coffee with my friend who got sick..Now I'm a doctor...Let me check him over...(Yes...Go away you little brat..You're ruining everything!)

Angeal: Yyeah, puppy..Let 'jo ccheck.. *Passes out in Zack's arms.*

Zack: No...We're leaving...*He begins to drag Angeal out of the restaurant.* (He slipped my dad something...)

Hojo: He is my patient and he's asked for me to give him an exam..By law I have to unless he says no...*Walks over to take Angeal.*

Zack: By law he can't consent if he's not physically able...*He slaps Hojo's hands away and pulls Angeal towards the door.*

Hojo: As a doctor I can't let you take aman as sick as your father is home, he must go to the hospital...(I can get a private room there...Finally have him after all these years..)

Zack: No, if he needs to go to the hospital, I'll be the judge of that...*He pulls Angeal up and throws him over his shoulder and bolts out the door.*

Hojo: (Damn it! No!) *Runs after them.*

Zack: (Shit!) *He hauls ass to his car as fast as he can with Angeal still over his shoulder.* Fuck! *He opens the passenger door and throws Angeal into the seat, jumps inside the car and crosses over to the driver's side. He locks the door and starts the car. He quickly pulls out, spinning his tires and gives Hojo the finger as he speeds away.*

Hojo: Fuck! *Curse aloud as he sees the car drive off.* Damn it...I lost him... But he left his car...And briefcase....*Quickly walks in to grab what Angeal left.*

Angeal:*Wakes up hours later, slowly opens his eyes to see the ceiling of his room.* What...happened?

Zack: I knew it was a bad idea to go have coffee with that creep!

Angeal: Ngg..Don't yell, Zack...I feel like shit... *Moves to get under the blankets.*

Zack: I'm sorry...*He speaks in a softer tone.* I think Hojo spiked your coffee...

Angeal: He..wouldn't do that, puppy...I've know Hojo...for years...He's a friend.. *Pulls the blanket over his head.*

Zack: No he's not...He tried to grab you as you passed out, and I saw him...So I grabbed you before he did...

Angeal: (Could he really do that? Drug me? I know he has a crush..But to really do it...) *Stay silent at he thinks.*

Zack: I came to the coffee shop to make sure you were alright, and I saw him smirking as you began to pass out...

Angeal: (He was one of the only friends I still had...How could you, Hojo...) *A single tear falls as he knows he has lost another friend.*

Zack: Dad...talk to me...

Angeal: What..do you want me to say, puppy...?

Zack: I'm just worried about you...*He sits on the edge of the bed and rubs Angeal's back through the blankets.*

Angeal: I'll..I'll be okay..I just need some time...I've lost another friend...

Zack: He never was your friend...He wanted to hurt you!

Angeal: He was at a time, Zack...He was one of the only people I could talk to that had a brain...

Zack: *He gently rubs Angeal's back.* He's a snake...He would have hurt you if I wasn't there...

Angeal: He wasn't always, Zack! I'm upset over the old Hojo that was my friend...I..I thank you for that puppy...But it still hurts..

Zack: *He sighs.* I'm sorry...I'll let you rest...*He kisses Angeal's cheek and sits in a chair across the room.*

Angeal: *Peaks out from under the blanket like a scared little kid.* Ccan....You lay with me, puppy? Please? I..I don't want to be alone...

Zack: If you want me to...*He gets out of the chair and lays down next to Angeal.*

Angeal: *Moves closer to Zack, curls up to him and tries to wrap his arms around Zack but is stopped by the blanket.* F..fuck....

Zack: *He lifts up the blanket so Angeal can hold him.* There...

Angeal: *Holds onto Zack tightly, curls up to Zack's chest.* Wwhat time...is it? How..long was I out?

Zack: It's around 8pm...You were out for seven hours at least...

Angeal: Shit...I didn't call in work....(Damn it...Why did this have to happen!) *Holds onto even tighter to Zack, to the point of being painful.*

Zack: Don't worry so much...I called...

Angeal: Wwhat did you say?

Zack: I told them that you got food poisoning....

Angeal: *Chuckles sadly.* I..I never ate...I..guess I get to stay home tomorrow...I don't want to go to work...

Zack: Yes...you're not well enough to drive...

Angeal: My car...I left it...Did..you get it and my briefcase?

Zack: *His face goes white.* No...I was too focused on getting you safe...

Angeal: Oh...I'm sure the shop will hhold it... We can get it tomorrow...*Snuggles closer to Zack.* I..feel tired again...

Zack: (I hope Hojo doesn't get ahold of my dad's briefcase...I put nude pictures in there to surprise him...) I know...*He caresses Angeal's back.*

Angeal: Will..you stay here, puppy? I..don't want to be alone tonight..I'll ttell your teachers it was my fault you missed class today...

Zack: You know I will...And I only had morning classes today, and was able to catch up most of my work...So please don't worry...

Angeal: ....Wwil..you hold me..? *Looks down in shame, hating having to ask his son to hold him.* (I'm so fucking weak....)

Zack: Dad...you don't have to ask...*He wraps his arm around Angeal's waist.* Is there anything else you need?

Angeal: Jjust stay here...Don't leave me too...*Holds on tighter as he closes his eyes, curls up tighter to Zack.*

Zack: I won't...I just want to take care of you...Are you sure you don't want something to drink?

Angeal: I..don't want to let go of you... *Holds on tighter to Zack, his arms become a vice grip.*

Zack: Okay...*He holds onto Angeal as tight as he can as well.* I don't know what I would do if something happened to you;..

Angeal: Looks after yyour mother and sister...Finish collage...*Closes his eyes again.* Have a kid....*Falls asleep, another tears falls.*

Zack: Dad...(Now that he's said that, I don't think it would be a good idea for him to fall asleep again...) Dad?

Angeal: Zzzzzz....*Stays asleep.*

Zack: *He gently nudges Angeal.* Stay awake, please...

Angeal: Ngg..Zack..I'm tired..'et me sleep..I'll change your sheets 'ater...*Nuzzles into Zack's chest.*

Zack: Dad...you need to stay awake! *He shakes Angeal's body a little harder.*

Angeal: Ugg! Zackary, stop it.. *Opens his sleepy eyes.* What do you need?

Zack: You need to stay awake...at least until the drugs wear off...

Angeal: I'm okay, pup..A..a rruffie won't kill me...Please..let me sleep.. *His heavy eyes start too close.*

Zack: No...you have to stay awake for me...please...I'm worried about you.

Angeal: I..I'm fine.. Don't worry..I just want to sleep..I'll take you to your favorite place tomorrow..And buy you the new game system you want...Just let me sleep...

Zack: What are you talking about dad? *He jerks Angeal's shoulders, trying to jolt him into consciousness.*

Angeal: Fuck, Zack! What the hell, puppy? *Opens his eyes.*

Zack: You have to stay awake! Please, dad...

Angeal: Mmmm..Okay puppy..I need to sit up then...

Zack: Okay...*He props up a few pillows for Angeal and helps him sit up in the bed.*

Angeal: *Sits up and reaches for the remote, knowing the TV will keep him up.* Will you sit with me puppy?

Zack: Yeah! *He sits up next to Angeal and holds him tight in his arms.* (No one hurts my daddy...)

Angeal: *Leans against Zack, letting his arms fall against the bed.* Look...it's your show, puppy...

Zack: We don't have to watch that...*He holds Angeal even tighter, not wanting to let go.* (I'm going to protect my Angeal from that creeper!)

Angeal: I like it... *Nuzzles his head closer to Zack, getting comfert from him.* (Try not to think about it...)

Zack: Okay...*He gently kisses Angeal's neck as he watches TV with Angeal.* I love you...

Angeal: If..we do that I'll fall asleep, puppy...I know you want to..But I can't right now... *Shivers at the kiss.*

Zack: I know you can't...but I just want that one kiss...*He holds Angeal as tight as he can.*

Angeal: Oh..okay...I can kiss.. *Turns he head to kiss Zack before he goes back to watching the TV.*

Zack: Thank you...*He moves closer to Angeal, smiling as he holds Angeal tight.*

Angeal: You're welcome, puppy...*Yawns as he nuzzles closer to Zack.* I love my puppy...

Zack: I love you more than anything...And I would never forgive myself if I let something happen to you!

Angeal: It's..not your fault, puppy...I..I should of seen it...But I guess I jjust didn't see how he changed...I just saw my geeky little friend tthat I would protect...

Zack: I know...*He gently rubs Angeal's shoulder to comfort him.*

Angeal: It hurts...I keep losing my ffriends...First Gen..then Seph...Nnow Hojo... *A tear few tears fall as he thinks of his friends.*

Zack: *He wraps his arms around Angeal's neck and tucks his head inbetween his arm and Angeal's neck.* I'm here for you, my dad...my lover...

Angeal: Ddon't leave me, puppy..I..I know it's selfish of me..Bbut please..Don't leave! *More tears fall as he cries between Zack's arms.*

Zack: How is it selfish? I wouldn't think of leaving you...

Angeal: I..I don't want you tto be with me cause..you feel like you have to...I ddon't want you to miss the joy of having a child ccause me it..

Zack: What? Dad...I'm not attracted to women...I don't even know if I want a kid yet! I want to be your lover!

Angeal: I know..But you will...*Chuckles softly* I've seen you with kids...You were born to be a father...And..I want you to be my lover for as long as I can have you, my puppy...

Zack: If I decide to have kids...I want you to raise them with me!

Angeal: *Laughs.* Okay..But I would have them call me grandpa...I wouldn't want to confuse to poor babies...But I would be glad to raise them...

Zack: *He sighs.* (No...I want a lover...a partner...and I know my dad can do it...)

Angeal: Ddon't be sad, puppy...Please..I..I can't stand hurting you too..Please, I can't take it..

Zack: I'm sorry...*He caresses the side of Angeal's face.* If I were to have kids...I would want you to be with me as a partner...and by that time...you'd be able to live with me and get a divorce from mom...

Angeal: Yes..Ookay..We can get a seriget..You wouldn't have to have sex with her..Just jerk into a cup and they and put it in her....I..just hope I'll be able to see angel...

Zack: You will! I will make sure you will...and we won't have to worry about showing how much we love each other...

Angeal: No..we wouldn't... *Nuzzles Zack.* I'm...really tired, Zack..Can I sleep please? We..can make more plans tomorrow...

Zack: I guess...but I'm scared of what Hojo might have put in your drink...*He holds on tight to Angeal.*

Angeal: I don't think it would of been anything to bad..He wouldn't want me to die...Aand he is a ddoctor, he'd know jjust how much to ggive me...

Zack: Still...*He nuzzles Angeal's neck.*

Angeal: I know you're worried..But..I really need some sleep...My head hurts from everything that has happened...I need rest..I..I have to change ddoctors tomorrow too...

Zack: Okay...but first..Can I have another kiss? And promise to wake me up if you feel worse...

Angeal: I will...You know, I promise... *Kisses Zack softly, wanting to rub the side of his face but feels to weak too.*

Zack: *He feels Angeal's hand try to reach out and brings Angeal's hand to his face.* I love you...*He kisses Angeal's hand and lips lovingly.*

Angeal: Mm..I love you too...Mmore then life..*Softly rubs the side of Zack's face before he closes his eyes, nuzzles into his neck.* Love my puppy...

Zack: Mm...I love my daddy...*He nuzzles Angeal's neck.* My daddy....


	19. Chapter 19

~Warning! A part at the end may be to much for some people! Skip if needed! Remember we has the humor of 12 year old boys!~

Reno: *Goes white at the sight of Rufus, curls up against Vincent, trying to hide.* Rrufus? What are yyou doing here yo?

Rufus: How did I know that you'd be here? The two of you here, with Mr. Valentine...

Reno: I..I love hhim....Aand I told you I qquit yo.. *Grabs onto Vincent, reaching a arm over to grab Connor.*

Connor: Lliam? Who's this? *Looks over at Reno.*

Rufus: Don't listen to anything "Liam" says, dear Connor...I'm his pimp...

Connor: 'Pimp?' What's a pimp? And don't say that about Liam!

Reno: Iit's..nothing yo...Ddon't listen to him!

Vincent: *He extends his arms to hold both Reno and Connor.* What do you want?

Rufus: I'm here to tell poor Connor the truth about his brother...He deserves to know, don't you think?

Connor: What are you talking about? Liam hasn't lied to me!

Reno: Rrufus..Please..don't.. I'll..Please! *Looks begging to Rufus.* (No..I don't want Connor to know! Hhe's think I'm disgusting yo!)

Vincent: *He reaches over to rub Reno's shoulder and pulls Connor closer to his body.*

Rufus: Oh? He has..."Liam" is a drug addict...alcoholic, and a whore...

Connor: Nno...Lliam..wouldn't do tthat! He's better then that! Hhe's not sick!

Reno: *Tears fall down his face, looks down wanting to hide his face from everyone.* (I'm ssick...Hhe'll think I'm ssick!)

Rufus: Oh, really? Just look at his crying face...It's true

Connor: He's lying! Right, Lliam? *Looks over to look at Reno, and sees him hiding.* Lliam?

Vincent: Shut up...*He rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: *Cries harder as he tries to disappear, not able to take it.* I..I'm sick..Ddon't deserve aanything...I..I'm sick...

Connor: Nno..He's llying! Hhe has to be, Lliam wouldn't! *He cries out.*

Rufus: I'll let your dear "Liam" tell you the rest...*He smirks widely as he walks away and out the front door.*

Reno: (Wwhy would he do this...I hhate him!) *Lets out a silent sob.* I.I'm ssorry!

Connor: Is what that mean man said true, Liam?

Vincent: (Now we have to explain it to him...) Reno...*He gently caresses Reno's back.*

Reno: Yyes...I..I've wworked for him since Mom and Dad ddied...I nneeded mmoney to kkeep you yo!...Bbut..after a wwhile..it hhurt so bad...I nneeded something tto take the pain away... *Lets out a loud sob as he shakes.* (PPlease, don't hate me!!)

Connor: *He begins to cry on Reno's shoulder.* He's lieing, Liam! He's being mean!

Vincent: *He moves to hug Connor.* Listen to me, Connor..*He says in a soft, but stern voice.* Reno is much better now...He doesn't do drugs anymore...And he's safe here with me. Don't listen to Rufus...

Reno: I'm ssorry! Please, ddon't hate me! Pplease yo!

Connor: But he's so mean! I hate him! *He cries against Reno.* Why did he say those mean things?

Reno: Ccause..he's mad I..I quit..Hhe wants me to ssufer...

Vincent: I don't think it's just that...He's jealous of us I think...He was trying to pull us apart.

Reno: I..I don't want to tthat! Please, don't go! *Holds on tightly to Vincent and Connor.*

Connor: *He holds on tight to Reno.* Please, Mr. Vincent, Liam needs you!

Vincent: I'm not leaving...*He runs his fingers through Connor's hair and gives Reno a kiss on his forehead.*

Reno: *Hides his face in Vincent's neck, tears falls as he lightly sobs.* I..I want to to go to the bbed..Pplease..I..I don't want to be down here yo..

Vincent: Okay, Reno...*He gives Reno another kiss.* Connor, do you want to go to your room, or will you be alright down here?

Reno: Hhe..can ccome..I jjust don't wwant to be hhere yo! *Wrap his arms tightly around Vincent.*

Vincent: *He whispers in Reno's ear.* I want to make you feel better...*He gently grabs Reno's thigh.*

Connor: Can I stay down here and watch cartoons?

Reno: Yyeah...I..I love yyou, lil' bbro...*Tightens his hold on Vincent as he stands up, not wanting to let go.*

Connor: I love you too, Liam!

Vincent: *He stands up with Reno to take him upstairs.* Come up to get us if you get scared...

Connor: I will...*He grabs a throw pillow and a blanket folded on the end of the couch and curls up to watch TV.*

Reno: Iit..hurts! I..I'm scared..I feel...I need..pills yo! *Cries out and tightens his arms around Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Shh...*He gently rubs Reno's back as they walk upstairs.* I have something much better than pills...

Reno: Pplease..make it bbetter, Vvinny...I..I need something..I don't llike this pain.. *More tears fall, soaking Vincent's shirt even more.*

Vincent: Come on...*He opens the door for Reno and closes it once Reno is in.* I love you...*He gently kisses Reno and backs him up to the bed until the both of them fall onto the bed.*

Reno: I..I love you..Pplease, make it ggo away..It hurts so bbad, Vincent! *Sloppily kisses back. Pulls at Vincent's clothes, needing to feel him.*

Vincent: *He helps Reno take his clothes off by unbuttoning his shirt. He takes Reno's hands and presses them to his chest as he kisses Reno lovingly.* I'll make it all go away...*He begins to take off Reno's pants.*

Reno: Yes...Please, llove me! *Rubs Vincent's chest, loving the feel of Vincent's skin. Pulls at Vincent's nipples as he kisses back, biting at Vincent's lips.*

Vincent: *He presses his fingers against Reno's lips, wanting Reno to suck on them.* I'll take all of your pain away...

Reno: *Quickly takes in Vincent's fingers, sucking and licking them like his life depended on it. Looks up with pleading eyes, wanting Vincent to make him feel better.*

Vincent: Yes...get my fingers nice and wet...*He gently trusts his fingers inside Reno's mouth, getting turned on by Reno's desperate sucking.*

Reno: *Baths Vincent's fingers with his tongue, nipping lightly at them as he sucks harder. Pushes Vincent's hand in deeper, taking them in alwat to the last knuckle.*

Vincent: I think they're ready...*He slowly removes his fingers from Reno's mouth and kisses him gently as his hand slips down Reno's pants and his fingers slide between Reno's legs and into Reno's needy entrance.*

Reno: Ohh! Yyes!! Mmore,please Vinny! I nneed you yo! *Clenches tightly, his ass sucking Vincent's fingers in deeper. Reaches down to push his pants down lower.*

Vincent: *He lovingly kisses Reno as he enters a second finger. He slowly thrusts his fingers inside Reno's clenching ass.* Oh, Reno...I love you...

Reno: Ah! I..I love you, sso much! Pplease, I..I need your cock..I ddon't care if it hurt, please! Love me! *Clenches even tighter, starts to push Vincent's fingers out, wanting something better.*

Vincent: Is this what you want? *He begins to rub the crotch of his pants, showing off his growing cock and making a wet spot on his pants.*

Reno: Yes!!! Pplease!!! Ggive it to me! Mmake love to me, Vinny! *Pushes Vincent's fingers out compleatly, kicks his pants the the rest of the way off before he spreads his legs open wide.* Please, love...

Vincent: Oh, Reno...*He moans softly at the sighs of Reno, splayed out on the bed just for him. He pulls his pants down and moans as his cock is freed and leans forward to enter Reno's clenching ass.* I love you, baby...

Reno: Llove!!!!!! *Cries out as he's entered by Vincent's hard cock, his opening clenches madly around it as he as he sucks it in deeper. * Mmore...please, love me yo!

Vincent: I'll love you forever...*He gently begins to rock his hips, making Reno's ass take in the full length of his throbbing rock hard cock.*

Reno: Ahh! *Shudders at a moan as he feels the full length of Vincent in him, thrusts his hips back to meet him. Wraps his arms around Vincent's shoulders, grabbing onto them.* Mmmm...ffeels...so good! Llove..your cock...Sshit..I feel it.. throbbin yo!

Vincent: Yes...He wants to fuck you hard...*He begins to jerk his hips, making his cock thrust suddenly into Reno's prostate.* Mm...yes...that's what he wants...

Reno: Ah! Ah! Ohh...Fuck! Rright there! *Moans loudly as his prostate is hit, gasps in pleasure. His eyes roll as he tries to meet Vincent's jerking hips.*

Vincent: Mm! *He rotates his hips and grinds his hard, dripping cock inside Reno's hot ass.* God...so good...

Reno: Yesss...Hharder! Pplease,,,ffuck my ass raw yo! *Moans loudly as he digs his nails into Vincent's shoulders, clenches as tight as he can around Vincent, wanting Vincent's cock to rip him. Need to feel that pain.*

Vincent: *He moans loudly.* Oh Reno...if that's what you want...*He braces Reno and fucks Reno's ass as hard as he can.* Oh...yes...

Reno: *Screams out as he feels his open rip in three different places, tears fall from the pleasurable pain running thought his veins. Throws his head back as he feels his release getting close.* I..I..shit!

Vincent: *He quiets Reno's screams with hot, passionate kisses as he pounds Reno's ass. He whispers between kisses and thrusts.* Cum...for me...

Reno: Vincent!!!! *Screams out as he cums hard against his and Vincent's stomachs, his cock never being touched.*

Vincent: Ahh...*He moans softly as he feels Reno cum on him, then releases his seed inside Reno's hot ass.* So good...

Reno: *Moans softly, hisses as he feels some of Vincent's seed come in contact with his torn opening.* I..I love you...

Vincent: I love you too...*He nuzzles Reno's lips, then kisses them lovingly.*

Reno: *Kisses back, softly sucks on Vincent's lips.* Tthank you...I really needed that yo....*Runs his arms down Vincent's sides.*

Vincent: I know baby...*He gently kisses Reno again.* I wanted to make you feel better...

Reno: You did...You always ddo yo...I kknew this would happen...But I thought I would have more time... *Kisses back, shifts a bit underneath Vincent and winces in pain.*

Vincent: I know...I'm glad I was with you when it happened...

Reno: Me too...I don't think I could of gotten though it without you..I..I would of gone back to usin' yo...

Vincent: And we don't need that...*He gently strokes Reno's cheek before kissing him.*

Reno: *Purrs softly, nuzzles against Vincent's hand as he kisses him.* (He gave me something even better...His love...and my punishment....)

Vincent: *He gently licks Reno's lips.* I love you, Reno...Is there anything else I can do?

Reno: Hold me? Please yo? *Nuzzles Vincent's face, smiles.* And tell me a story!

Vincent: *He chuckles softly and holds onto Reno tight.* What story?

Reno: Hmm..I don't know! Anyone you can think of! *Smiles and hugs Vincent closer.*

Vincent: Hmm...*He reaches over to the night stand and opens the drawer and pulls out a book of Connor's he keeps in the drawer.* It's a comic...

Reno: *Winces as he feels Vincent's move, cause a bit of blood and cum to leak out.* Um..Ookay..that works yo!

Vincent: *He pulls Reno closer and opens the comic to read to Reno.*

Reno: *Snuggles into Vincent's shoulder, loving hearing Vincent's deep, raspy voice.* (I could listen to him forever...)

Vincent: *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair as he reads Connor's comic aloud to Reno.*

Reno: *Purrs in happiness, closes his eyes as he listens.* (I'm going to fall asleep yo...)

Vincent: *He kisses Reno's forehead as he reads, wanting to comfort Reno as much as he can as he reads.*

Reno: Mmm...Love..your voice yo...*Slowly starts to fall asleep.*

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's back to lull him to sleep as he reads.*

Reno: Mm..lower...*Mumbles as he falls into a deeper sleep.*

Vincent: *He moves his hand lower to Reno's ass to lull him into sleep.* There...

Reno: Love... *Purrs louder in his sleep, his hold on Vincent loosens a bit as he goes into a deep sleep.*

~Next Morning~

Vincent: *He wakes Reno up with a kiss.* Reno...

Reno: Mmh...Vinny.. *Snuggles closer to Vincent's chest.* Wha' time is it?

Vincent: Ten in the morning...

Reno: Oh..mmm..Morning love.. *Kisses Vincent, blushes and pulls back.* Sorry..bad breath yo...

Vincent: You just woke up...It's okay...*He gives Reno another kiss.*

Reno: You don't have any yo! *Kisses but keeps his mouth closed*

Vincent: *He chuckles.* Open you mouth, damn it...*He licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: Can I go brush my teeth first? It's really bad yo! *Shudders at the licks.*

Vincent: Yeah...*He chuckles.* Go ahead...*He lays back down on the bed to relax.*

Reno: Thanks yo! *Hops out to the bed, falls down with a cry of pain as the rips in entrance reopen and start to bleed again.* Ffuck...

Vincent: I should take it easier next time...even if you beg me...

Reno: No...It's okay! I wanted it yo! I like it! *Slowly gets up and does his best not to limp to much to the bathroom.* (No..I needed it! And will again, I have to hide the pain yo!)

Vincent: I want to love you, not hurt you...*He says to Reno as Reno limps away.*

Reno: This is a form of love...I love when you rip me.. *Yells from the bathroom, grabs his toothbrush and puts the paste on before he brushes his teeth.*

Vincent: *He sighs and pulls the blankets up to get comfortable.*

Reno: *Finishes brushing his teeth and spits into the sink, goes over and grabs some toilet paper to wipe away some of the blood running down his legs. Not wanting Vincent to worry to much. (Fuck...He did hurt me bad...But I liked it..I needed it yo..) *Puts it in the toilet and decide to release his bladder while he's there. After done with everything and washes his hands he walks back to the bed, crawls back under the blanket.*

Vincent: Better? Can I kiss you now? *He brings Reno in close.*

Reno: Yep! I'm all minty fresh yo! *Smiles brightly and leans over to kiss Vincent.*

Vincent: Mm...*He licks Reno's lips and kisses him hard.*

Reno: Mmm...*Moans softly into the kiss, opens his mouth to deepen the kiss.*

Vincent: I love you...*He gives Reno a gentle, sweet kiss.*

Reno: I love you too..More then anything yo... *Smiles at the sweet kiss, softly sucks on Vincent's lip.* Hey..since it's the weekend..Why don't we take Connor out somewhere yo?

Vincent: That sounds good...Where would you like to take him?

Reno: Hmm..I don't know..Some where fun yo! *Cocks his head as he tries the think.*

Vincent: We can take him to the arcade you like to go to...

Reno: Yeah! That would be nice! *Blushes softly.* Aand it's the sight of our first date yo!

Vincent: Yes...*He smirks softly.* Do you think after the arcade we can go somewhere by ourselves?

Reno: Sure! Where do you want to go? (I don't know if my ass can take more! I could put the cream on when he isn't lookin..I don't want him to see it yo.) *Softly kisses him again.*

Vincent: Maybe dinner...*He returns Reno's kiss.* We don't have to have sex...I know I hurt you...

Reno: Okay! I'm craving Indian yo! Some curry sounds good! *Smiles nuzzles him.* It's okay..I wanted it, love..and I can still do stuff!

Vincent: That sounds amazing...*He gives Reno a soft kiss.* It's going to be another date...

Reno: Yeah! Do you want me to dress up for you yo? *Moans softly at the kiss.* Mm..I love your kisses...Sorry, I fell asleep on you last night...

Vincent: You don't have to...*He gives Reno another kiss.* And I didn't mind that you fell asleep on me...

Reno: I feel bad...I left you awake yo..How long were you up? *Nuzzles him again, traces his fingers down Vincent's chest.* I really love hearing your voice..

Vincent: About an hour after you fell asleep...I fell asleep holding you tight...*He smiles softly.*

Reno: I think I remember...I remember you rubbin me yo! *Smiles.* I love my nightly rubs! *Brushes his hand against one of Vincent's nipple.*

Vincent: That's when you fell asleep...*He gently kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: Mm...It always puts me to sleep yo! I've missed it, only two people would do it before you.. *Kisses back, pressing his body up against Vincent. Moves his leg to wrap around Vincent's waist, bites the inside of his mouth to hide the pain.*

Vincent: Oh? *He lovingly rubs Reno's back.* Mm...I love you...

Reno: Mom...and Rude...*Begins to lightly pant against Vincent's lips, his body getting turned on.* Love you..

Vincent: I really love you...*He gently kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: *Moans softly at the kiss, begins to slowly rub against Vincent's body, moving his hips in circles. Looks at Vincent with loving eyes.* I love you...With all my bein...

Vincent: Mmm...Reno...You're turning me on...*He strokes Reno's thighs lovingly.*

Reno: Good..Cause you're doin' the same to me yo! *His thighs shudder at the strokes, his opening clenches in want. Bites harder on the inside of his mouth as move blood and cum leaks out, starts to hump against him.* Do you feel what you do to me?

Vincent: Oh...yes...I feel it...*He moves one hand to rub Reno's growing cock.* Do you feel what you do to me? You make me so hot...

Reno: Ohh...Of course..I do! Ggunny's so big...Fuck.. *Pants as he humps against Vincent's hand, grabs him shoulders so he can rub against Vincent hard, trapping gunny between them.*

Vincent: Mm...*He rolls his hips up to rub his cock against Reno's abs.* God...*His cock drips its juices all over Reno's abs.*

Reno: Ahh...So..good! *Rests his forehead against Vincent's as he moves his hips faster against Vincent, precum drops out of the slit.* Harder..hump me faster...

Vincent: Oh...yes...*He uses his strong hand to stroke and pump Reno's cock faster.* I love this cock of yours...It makes me want to cum hard...*His cock jumps and drips on Reno's abs at the thought.*

Reno: Ahh! Yyess! Pplease cum..I..I want to lick it off you yo! Oh shit..Yyou're gonna..make me cum! *Moans loudly as he thrusts into Vincent's hand, covering it in his precum.* Ffuck..I feel it..comin yo!

Vincent: Mm...touch me, then...*He thrusts his hips up.* Mmm...oh yes...

Reno: *Shakily reaches a hand down between them and rubs the dripping head of Vincent's cock, feels it spasms in his hand. Remembers how it feels to have it inside him.* Mmmmmm!!!!!! *Moans loudly as he cums into Vincent's head, throwing his own back as his thumb rubs Vincent's slit.*

Vincent: Mm...*He cums at Reno's touches.* Reno...lick me off...*He hotly kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: *Moans softly into the kiss, bites on Vincent's lip as he moves his leg from Vincent's leg, shivers as he feels his thighs covered in a mixture of cum and blood.* (Me cummin' must of done it...) *Slowly moves down Vincent's body, licks at the drops of cum.* Mmmm...So yummy yo...

Vincent: Mm...Clean my cock with your mouth...

Reno: Love to yo.. *Moves further down and flattens his tongue against the head of Vincent's soft cock, lapping at the little drops of cum still in the slit. Moans softly before he takes him in mouth.*

Vincent: Mm...That's so good Reno...Don't miss anything...

Reno: (You don't even have to ask yo!) *Smiles up at Vincent as he takes more in, making sure he licks every spot.* Mmmm...

Vincent: You're perfect, Reno...*He moans softly and runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: (I'm far from perfect...Thou I do give the best damn blowjobs on earth yo!) *Purrs at Vincent's fingers, slowly pulls back. Giving on last lick before he licks Vincent's abs.* God..You taste amazin' yo!

Vincent: *His muscles tense up at the feel of Reno's tongue.* I love your tongue...

Reno: Best tongue in the land yo! Next to yours, of course! *Smiles as he traces Vincent's abs with his tongue.*

Vincent: *He moans softly.* You're amazing...

Reno: And all yours yo.. *Moves back up Vincent's body and kisses him.* But..you are more amazin' then me!

Vincent: *He gently kisses Reno's lips.* And...You are...*He moans softly.* Mm...*He kisses Reno with passion.*

Reno: I love you! *Kisses back with a passion, wraps his arms around Vincent and pulls on his hair, knowing how much Vincent likes it. Freezes when he hears a knock on the door.*

Vincent: It's probably Connor...*He grabs some blankets to quickly cover the both of them up.*

Connor: Can I come in?

Reno: Of course yo! *Tries to calm down his panting.*

Connor: *He opens the door and laughs when he sees Reno and Vincent.* Were you two kissing? Kissing is yucky!

Reno: *Chuckles softly.* Yes, we were yo! And you won't think so in a few years! *Smiles at him and nuzzles Vincent's cheek.* We have a surprise, lil' bro!

Connor: Really? What?

Vincent: We're going to take you to an arcade!

Reno: Yeah! It's a good one too! I go there all the time yo! *Smiles brightly at Connor.* And we can have hotdogs for lunch on the beach!

Connor: Awesome! I'm going to get ready! *He runs back to his room.*

Reno: *Chuckles.* That went well! I guess we should get ready to yo! *Kisses Vincent's nose.*

Vincent: We should...but I want a few more kisses first...*He licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: Mm..I think I can make that happen yo... *Grins and pushes his lips against Vincent's, licks at them, asking for entrance.*

Vincent: *He quickly parts his lips to allow Reno's tongue in.* Mm...*He moans into the kiss.*

Reno: Mm.. *Baths Vincent's mouth with his tongue, flicking it against Vincent's. Trying to get Vincent to play.*

Vincent: *He smirks at Reno's playful tongue and flicks his tongue back.* Mm...*He gently sucks Reno's tongue into his mouth.*

Reno: *Moans at the sucks, grabs ahold of Vincent's head and kisses him deeper. His eyes flutter in pleasure.*

Vincent: *He caresses the side of Reno's face to deepen the kiss.* Mm...Reno...

Reno: Vincent...*Moans softly, looks at Vincent with eyes filled with love. Goes back to kiss him when he hears the unmistakable voice of his little brother.*

Connor: You guys!! Stop kissing and get ready! You can't get me all excited then not do anything!

Vincent: *He gives Reno one last kiss.* We better get going...*He laughs softly.*

Reno: Yeah..Why don't you go downstairs while we get dressed yo? *Looks over at Connor.* (Shoot...How can I hide the blood from Vinny! He'll overreact!)

Connor: Okay! *He runs downstairs to wait for Reno and Vincent.*

Reno: (Well, that got one thing taken care of! Now this one..) Do you want to take a shower yo?

Vincent: Yes...Why don't you bathe with me?

Reno: If we do that, we'll never leave yo! *Smiles and chuckles as he nips Vincent's nose.* I'll get ready while you do that!

Vincent: Fine...But I'll be lonely for you...*He smiles softly as he gets off of the bed and gives Reno one more kiss before he heads for the bath.*

Reno: *Waits till Vincent walks into the bathroom and crawl over to the nightstand, opens it and grabs his tube of cream.* (This will help..At least slow the bleeding for a bit..) *Covers one finger in the cream before he moves to rubs it over his opening, hisses at the touches.* (Can't wait till it starts to numb!)

Vincent: (I forgot a towel.) *He walks back into the bedroom and finds Reno bent over, applying the cream to his swollen anus.* Reno...

Reno: (Fuck...) *Looks down, bites down on his lip as he pulls his finger out.* It's not as bad as it looks yo! And this stuff numbs you right up!....Stings like a bitch thou! (I didn't even get to wipe the blood away...)

Vincent: Reno...I hurt you, didn't I?

Reno: No, you didn't! I wanted it! I like some pain yo! *Sits back up and moves to the side of the bed, grabs the sheet already dirty and starts to wipe away the blood.*

Vincent: Reno...I'm not here to make you bleed or feel worse...

Reno: You didn't make me feel worse! You made me feel better yo! You loved me and were that for me...*Slowly stands up and makes his way to the closet to get dressed.*

Vincent: *He sighs.* Can you hand a towel to me?

Reno: Yeah..*Grabs Vincent a towel.* (He already saw, might as well.) Can...I join you yo? I think I do need a shower..

Vincent: Of course...*He grabs the towel from Reno and takes Reno's hand to take him to the shower.*

Reno: *Holds onto Vincent as they walk, nuzzles his shoulder.* I love you...

Vincent: I love you too...*He kisses the top of Reno's head.*

Reno: And...you didn't hurt me...I like it..And only trust you to yo...*Wraps an arm around Vincent.*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno's cheek as they walk into the bathroom.* Let's get started...

~At the Arcade~

Reno: Here we are yo! *Opens the door, chuckles when Connor jumps out.*

Connor: Whoo hoo! *He runs off into the arcade, leaving Reno and Vincent behind.*

Reno: Hey! Don't you need money yo! *Laughs as he gets out after Connor.*

Connor: Oh yeah! *He runs back to Reno and Vincent. He pulls on both Reno's and Vincent's arms.*

Vincent: We're coming...*He chuckles as Connor pulls on his arm.*

Reno: All the games will still be there yo! You don't have ta run!

Connor: Hurry!

Reno: I'm goin' as fast as I can yo! And I want to play too, I haven't played my game in awhile! Need to see if anyone's tried to bet me!

Vincent: And you can play all the games more than once, Connor, we have a few hours...

Connor: *He cheers as he jumps through the front door.*

Reno: *Gets his wallet and takes out $40, hands it to Connor.* Why don't you do change these for tokens yo! *Smiles.* Bring me back five and you can have the rest!

Connor: Thank you...Reno! *He takes the money and runs to the desk.*

Reno: Welcome yo! *Chuckles softly as he walks into the arcade, a smile on his face.* (I love this place! So innocent..)

Vincent: *He takes Reno's hand.* Let's go somewhere a little more private...We can sit in your flying game...

Reno: Um..I need some tokens first yo! Connor was going to give me five of them then we can go! *Smiles and rubs his thumb over Vincent's hand.*

Connor: *He runs back up to Reno and hands him a five tokens.* I'm going to go play!

Reno: Thanks yo! And Vinny and me are going to be over there! *Points to the flight simulator.* Check in with us in a half-hour, okay?

Connor: Okay! *He laughs and runs off to play pinball.*

Reno: Okay..Lets go, Vinny! *Smiles at Vincent and starts to walk to his favorite game.* (I haven't played this in forever...I can't wait yo!)

Vincent: *He follows Reno to the game.* (After he's done...we can kiss more while inside the simulator...)

Reno: *Gets in and puts four tokens in, waits till Vincent gets in and closes the curtain before he pushes start.* (I've missed how I feel when I play this...)

Vincent: *He leans against Reno as the game begins. He nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: *Shivers at the nuzzles, his neck hair stands on end. Goes into the state he gets into when he 'flys' and doesn't notice what's going one around him.*

Vincent: *He rests his hand on Reno's leg as he nuzzles Reno's neck.* You're very good at this game...

Reno: *Jumps slightly at Vincent's voice, blushes.* I've..played this game so many times...I've always wanted to fly..Like my Pop..

Vincent: *He smiles softly and traces his finger across Reno's shirt as he plays.*

Reno: Vinny..Please! Can we make out after I'm done? I only have enough for one game yo! *Whines as tries to ignore Vincent's finger.*

Vincent: Sorry...*He moves his hand from Reno's chest.*

Reno: *Lets out a sigh as Vincent's hand goes away.* You..can still nuzzle if you want yo...You just know what touch my chest does to me... *Keeps his eyes in the screen, a smile on his face.*

Vincent: I know...*He smiles against Reno's neck as he nuzzles it.*

Reno: (I wish we had one of these at the house...That would be awesome yo!) *Grins as he finishes and lands.* Hell yeah! New high score yo!

Vincent: Good...Now you get your reward...*He leans over and gives Reno a soft kiss on the cheek.*

Reno: Mm.. I can't wait yo! Just let me type in my name! *Puts in his name before he turns to face Vincent.* Where's my reward?

Vincent: I don't know...*He gently presses his fingers against Reno's lips as he leans in.*

Reno: *Takes Vincent's fingers in, nipping at the sensitive tips.*

Vincent: Mm...But that's not your reward...*He watches lovingly as Reno sucks on his fingers.*

Reno: Mm. Then what is yo? *Asks around Vincent's fingers, starting to bob his head.*

Vincent: *He quickly pulls out his fingers from Reno's mouth and kisses Reno hotly, then he uses his moistened fingers to slip down Reno's pants and gently plays with Reno's ass hole.*

Reno: *Moans into the kiss, winces when Vincent's touches his asshole.* (The numb is wearin' off..But I don't want him to stop yo!) *Breathes in deeply as he starts to clench against the finger.*

Vincent: I'll be gentle...*He whispers against Reno's lips as he kisses him again and slowly thrusts his fingers inside, being gentle as possible.*

Reno: *His breath hitches as he feels it enter him, hugs Vincent as he tries not to clench as much letting what blood and cream is left to help lube Vincent's fingers.* I..I know...You always ddo yo...

Vincent: *He kisses Reno deeply.* I love you...*He says as he gradually speeds up his fingers inside Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ohh..Llove you ttoo! *Moans out as Vincent hits his prostate, bites down on Vincent's lip as he pushes his ass back.*

Vincent: Mm...*He crawls onto Reno's lap as he fingers Reno faster.* Let's see what we can get away with...*He kisses Reno's lips hard as his other hand drifts up Reno's shirt.*

Reno: *Moans into Vincent's mouth as he arches into Vincent's hand, grinds his cock up against him.* Oh..god...Pplease...I need..more yo...

Vincent: *He takes out Reno's cock and strokes it until it's hard while fingering Reno's ass.* I'll ride you...

Reno: YYessss! Pplease, ride me hard yo! *Moans as his cock jumps at the thought. Thrusts up, the pleasure he feels overwhelming the pain.*

Vincent: Help me with me pants...*He gives Reno a soft loving kiss as his fingers speed up inside Reno's hot ass.*

Reno: *Pants as he reaches for Vincent's pants, quickly unbuttons them and pulls them down as much as he can.* Please..I haven't..Mm..Ffelt you in ddays yo!

Vincent: Mm...Oh, I know...*He quickly sits down on Reno's cock, moaning softly as he's penetrated. He adds another finger inside Reno's opening, thrusting it in hard.*

Reno: Ahhhhmmm!!!! *Screams in pleasure before he's silentend by Vincent's hand, bites down on it as he thrusts up hard and fast.*

Vincent: Mm! Not so loud...*He moans as he grinds his hips, his ass clenching around Reno's cock, hugging it tight. He thrusts his fingers in hard to Reno's ass, pressing his fingers against Reno's prostate.*

Reno: *Pants heavily as he lets out muffled moans against Vincent's hand, his teeth bite down harder in pleasure. His hips rapidly thrust into Vincent, making his ass hit the hard plastic seat. Tears fall down from the pleasure.* (Fuck..I'm not gonna last yo!)

Vincent: *He whispers and bites his lips to hold back a moan.* You feel...so good Reno...*He bounces his hips ad slowly removes his fingers from Reno's ass, using his now free hand to steady himself by holding onto Reno's shoulder.* So good...*He begins to pant heavily against Reno's neck.*

Reno: MMmhhhh! *His eyes roll in pleasure as he suddenly cums hard into Vincent's tight ass, not able to the pleasure the filled his body.* (Fuck!)

Vincent: *He moans softly as he feels Reno cum in his ass.* Oh...god...*He begins to rub his hard cock against Reno's abs, wanting to cum.*

Reno: *Moves a hand down to stroke Vincent's poor, dripping cock, begging for love. Rubs his thumb around the head, lightly flicking the glans underneath the head.*

Vincent: *He sighs in pleasure.* Yes...Reno make me cum...

Reno: *Release Vincent's hand from his mouth and pants, moves his other hand to stroke Vincent's long shaft as the other pays attention to the large mushrooms head.* Cum..Cum for me, my kinky boy...Cum with all this....people around us! *Licks his lips.*

Vincent: Yes...just a little more...Put your mouth around me...*He encourages Reno by stroking his chest.*

Reno: Mmm.. You're lucky I'm fixable yo! *Leans down and takes the head of Vincent's cock in his mouth, runs the metal ball over the head. Pushes it into the slit as he storks him faster.*

Vincent: Oh god...your mouth feels so good...I'm close...*He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: *Purrs around Vincent as he lets his hands go and quickly deepthroats him. Keeps purring.*

Vincent: *He pulls Reno's hair hard as he cums hard into Reno's mouth.* Oh...Reno...

Reno: *Moans softly as he swallows, slowly pulls back. Makes sure he licks up every last bit of cum. Lets it go with a pop.* MMmm...Best reward ever yo!

Vincent: It was...*He brings Reno's face up gently and gives him a soft kiss.*

Reno: Mm..*Softly kisses back, licks at Vincent's lips.* I love you...

Vincent: I love you too...*He quickly pulls up his pants as well as Reno's incase Connor comes back.*

Reno: *Hisses at the movement, nuzzles against Vincent, shivers when he feels a wet spot on his pants.* (It was well worth it yo!) *Smiles and kisses Vincent.*

Vincent: Sorry...*He helps Reno with his pants.* Tonight...you can have me...

Reno: Why you sorry yo? I loved every minute of it! Don't worry so much, love.. *Buttons his pants and climbs onto Vincent's lap, nuzzles his neck.* I love you, Vincent...

Vincent: I love you too...that's why you can take me tonight...Your ass will have time to heal...*He says as he gives Reno a kiss.*

Reno: I can't wait yo..Maybe use a toy on you, my kinky boy? *Kisses back.* After our date!

Vincent: Yes...I'd love that...What would you use on me? *He asks teasingly.*

Reno: Hmm...Maybe Gunny2? We haven't played it with it yo! *Winks.*

Vincent: Yes...I want you to make me know how it feels to be fucked by a huge cock...

Reno: Oh I will! Maybe I'll make you keep it in you all night yo...You won't have to worry 'bout the cum makin it get stuck!

Vincent: You're right...and what will you do? Watch me all night?

Reno: I'll put a chaiasty belt on ya and lock it yo! Only I'll have the key! *Smirks.* I got one that will fit you!

Vincent: So, you'll be my master tonight? *He kisses Reno softly.*

Reno: Yes! ..If that's okay with you...

Vincent: It's fine with me...I'd love to try anything with you...

Reno: Okay! But you'll use our safe word if I do something you don't like, right? I..I never really get to be mmaster so..I kind of get lost in it...

Vincent: I'll use it...and I don't mind if you push my limits...I want to find out what other things turn me on...

Reno: Okay..*smiles and kisses him, jumps when the curtain opens.*

Connor: Eww! Kissing again!

Reno: *Chuckles, turns to Connor.* Yeah! Vinny gives the best kisses yo! Are you having fun?

Connor: Yeah! But Kisses are boring! You two should play games!

Reno: I did! I beat my last high score yo!!

Connor: Okay, I'll be back!

Reno: We'll be here yo!! *Nuzzles Vincent's cheek.* Do you want to play something? Other then me?

Vincent: Maybe...*He smirks as he kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: What do you want to play?! *Asks excitedly, loving that Vincent is interested in his favorite past time.*

Vincent: Well, I never really go to this sort of place...What do you think I'd like?

Reno: I don't know! But we'll need more tokens! I only have one left yo! *Kisses Vincent before he gets up and goes out, trying to hide his limp.*

Vincent: I can buy some...How many do you want to get? *He gets out after Reno.*

Reno: Um..As much as you want yo! I'm..Um..out of money thou...I gave Connor the llast of my money..

Vincent: *He pulls Reno close and gives him a soft kiss.* Don't worry about it...*He walks over to the coin machine and inserts a ten dollar bill.*

Reno: (But know I have no money at all to my name..I hate having to depend on Vinny so much.. *Looks down as he waits for Vincent, plays with the end of his shirt.*

Vincent: *He grabs his ten dollars worth of tokens and walks over to Reno. He notices Reno looking upset.* I'm going to provide for you and Connor...Don't worry about money...

Reno: I know..Bbut I feel so useless yo...Wwhat kind of big bro am I? I'm suppose to be someone he can look up too! I..I hell, I'm showin is fall in love with a rich man.. *Holds on tightly to Vincent.*

Vincent: You're a wonderful big brother...You tried your best to keep Connor...*He kisses the top of Reno's head.* And I do it because I love you...I want to make sure you're safe...

Reno: I am..As long as I'm with you yo.. *Smiles softly and kisses Vincent.* Now..What do you want to try first?!

Vincent: What's that game over there? *He points to the skee-ball.*

Reno: Oh! You roll the balls up and try to get them in the hole with the most points yo! *Leads Vincent to it.*

Vincent: It seems easy enough...Let's do it...

Reno: It may seem easy but it can be hard yo! *Takes two tokens from Vincent and puts them in, watches as the balls drop down.* There you go! All set!

Vincent: *He picks up a single ball and on the first throw, scores an 80.*

Reno: Wow! Good job, Vinny! Go again yo!

Vincent: *He picks up a second ball and scores a 100. He looks back at Reno.* I swear that I've never played this before...

Reno: You're just good with balls yo! *Smiles brightly at Vincent, the laughs when he realizes what he said.*

Vincent: You should know that...*He smirks as he scores an 80 again.*

Reno: Mm.. *Moves behind Vincent and whispers in his ear.* Maybe tonight...I'll let you play with my balls yo..If you're a good boy that is.. *Licks Vincent's ear as he rolls another ball.*

Vincent: Don't worry...I'll be a very good boy...*He reaches back and softly gropes Reno's soft cock.*

Reno: Mh! You're bein a bad boy right now...I'll have to punish you tonight yo... *Smirks and nips Vincent's ear.* Now win me more tickets!

Vincent: As you wish...*He winks at Reno before rolling another ball to score a 100.*

Reno: That's my baby! *Slaps Vincent's ass when no one is looking.*

Vincent: Mm...yes, master. *He says as he rolls his last ball and scores a 100.*

Reno: That's right..Get master tons of tickets yo! *Smirks.*

Vincent: Mm...Here's your tickets, master...*He whispers in Reno's ear.*

Reno: What a good boy I have...*Shivers and takes the tickets.* Now get me even more yo!

~That Night~

Reno: (Okay! I'm all creamed up and put in new rings! Now to pick out at shirt yo!) *Looks at the closet, trying to decide what to wear. Jumps when he feels hands on his ass.* Ah!

Vincent: It's just me...*He gently kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: *Relaxes back against Vincent.* I didn't hear you come in...I'm trying to decide what to wear yo...I want to look nice for you!

Vincent: Oh? I still have to do a few things too...I'll let you surprise me...*He gives Reno another kiss and leaves the bedroom for the bathroom.*

Reno: 'kay! *Goes though his clothes, pulls out a pair of white leather pants and smiles.* (Yes...Now for a top!) *Looks and finds a black, silk short sleeve shirt.* (Perfect yo!) *Gets dressed.*

Vincent: *He opens the cabinet in the bathroom so he can choose from several designer colognes. He picks a few and samples each one until he finds one he thinks Reno will like and sprays it sparingly on his sleeve cuffs and neck.*

Reno: Hmm...Maybe.. *Walks over and finds the bag Elena left for him and pulls out the black eyeliner, walks over to the mirror and puts some on.* (I like this stuff...Makes my eyes pop!)

Vincent: *He takes one last look in the mirror before he leaves the bathroom and knocks on the bedroom door.* Almost ready?

Reno: Um..Yeah! I think so yo! *Puts up the eyeliner and looks in the mirror, turns to face the door.*

Vincent: *He opens the door and holds out his hand for Reno.* You look nice...

Reno: You like? *Blushes lightly as he takes Vincent's hand, lightly kisses it.* You look good too...Mm..And smell good yo!

Vincent: I love it...and thank you. I thought you would like this one...

Reno: I do! What is it yo? *Sniffs again, moving closer to Vincent.*

Vincent: It's Armani for men...

Reno: Mm..I like it! *Plays with the buttons on Vincent's suit, nuzzles at his neck and shivers as he smells it again.*

Vincent: I'm glad...*He kisses Reno's forehead.* I'm hungry...

Reno: Me too! Lets get goin! I used your laptop and found a nice Indian place! I gave your driver the directions already yo! *Begins to lead Vincent out of the room, swaying his hips as he does.*

Vincent: You're teasing me already...*He lightly gropes Reno's ass as he walks behind him.*

Reno: Mm.. I can't help it! That's how I've always walk in these pants yo! Plus you like it...(I'm glad I put a bit of paddin' there incase I bleed again..)

Vincent: You're bad...*He brings Reno in an embrace and quickly kisses the top of his head, then walks toward the kitchen to go outside.*

Reno: You love it yo! *Follows Vincent outside and to the limo, smiles as the driver opens the door. Wiggles his ass as he gets in, making sure Vincent sees.*

Vincent: *He smirks at Reno and climbs in after him.* Sit in my lap...

Reno: Mm...Such a naughty boy! *Grins as he moves and sits on Vincent's lap, wiggles his ass a bit. Happy the cream has numbed him.*

Vincent: Now...let's talk about what we're going to do after our date...

Reno: I'm gonna check on Connor first! Then..It's up to me cause I'm your master tonight yo!

Vincent: Not unless I give up being your master...*He teases and pulls Reno closer to his body.*

Reno: Nope! You promised me yo! I get to be your Master tonight!

Vincent: I know I did...*He licks Reno's lips.* So, tell me master...what are you going to do to me?

Reno: Gonna make you feel what it feels like ta be fucked by your cock...I'm going to strap it in...Hmm..maybe put a little vibe in with it yo!

Vincent: Mm...I can't wait...

Reno: Me either! Maybe..While I'm checkin' on Connor...You can get everything set up in our play place!

Vincent: Oh...I thought you were going to be my master...If you let me set up, I may be tempted to change my mind, baby...

Reno: True..*Smirks.* I know...I'll take you up there and fill your ass up...Then leave you chained to the table as I go check on bro.. What you think of that yo?

Vincent: That's better...*He smirks and kisses Reno's lips hotly.*

Reno: *Moans softly into the kiss, wraps his arms around Vincent's neck as he deepens it.*

Vincent: Mm...your kisses are so sweet...

Reno: I'm glad you like them...Have as many as you want yo.. *Gives little kisses, covering Vincent's face in them.*

Vincent: *He chuckles as Reno leaves kisses all over his face.* Love you...

Reno: *Blushes at the chuckles and stops.* I love you too... (I was tryin' to be romantic...Did I do it wrong?)

Vincent: Why did you stop? Keep going...*He gently caresses the side of Reno's face.*

Reno: You laughed..I thought I was doing it wrong.. *Blushes harder as he nuzzles Vincent's hand, purring softly.*

Vincent: No you weren't...I'm sorry for laughing...I like it when you kiss me like that.

Reno: It's okay..I like your laugh...Just..yeah.. *Softly smiles as he goes back to covering Vincent's face in kisses. Spending extra time on Vincent's wounded eye.*

Vincent: *He wraps his arms around Reno's waist.* Mm...(His kisses feel even better over my eye...It's so sensitive...)

Reno: I love this eye...*Kisses it, softly licks at it. Moves his hand to stroke Vincent's weaker arm.*

Vincent: I love how you kiss it...*He begins to rub Reno's back and plays with his hair.*

Reno: Mm...It's my eye..It belongs to me yo..Only I can kiss it.. *Kisses it again before he moves back down to Vincent's lips, purrs louder as his hair is petted.*

Vincent: *He opens his mouth to welcome Reno's. He gently flicks his tongue against Reno's intruding tongue.*

Reno: *Moans at the touch, playfully sucks on Vincent's tongue.*

Vincent: Mm...*He gives Reno one more kiss.* We better slow down...We don't want to spoil our fun tonight...

Reno: Yyeah...Save the rest for tonight! *Nuzzles against Vincent's shoulder, goes back to playing with the buttons as the limo puss up in front of the restaurant.*

Vincent: Here we are...

Reno: *opens the door and sniffs.* Mmm...You can smell it out here yo! *Quickly gets out.*

Vincent: *He gets out after Reno and walks to the front of the restaurant and opens the door for Reno.*

Reno: *walks up.* Yo! We had reservations under Valentine!

Hostess: Yes, we have a table all ready for you, right this way! *Leads them to a table in the back.*

Vincent: You picked a really nice place...*He pulls Reno close and rests his arm around Reno's waist.*

Reno: I'm glad you like it! All the reviews say they are the best in town yo! *Leans against Vincent, his hand on Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: I can't wait to try their food then...I like curry, and I haven't had any in awhile...

Reno: Me too! I love anything with spice yo! *Winks and sits down in his seat, moving it closer to the table.*

Vincent: I would have pulled the chair out for you...*He smiles softly as he sits down next to Reno.*

Reno: I know.. *Blushes lightly and opens the menu.* Mm! It all looks good yo!

Vincent: I'm in the mood for some Garlic Naan...

Reno: I knew there was a reason I loved you so much yo! *Smiles and kisses Vincent's cheek.* We'll both have garlic kisses!

Vincent: Of course...And I'm going to torture you with garlic kisses on the ride home...

Reno: Mm..I like garlic yo.. *Smiles at Vincent as he looks though the menu.* What do you want to drink?

Vincent: I've been wanting to try some Indian wine for awhile...What do you think? The Chenin Blanc sounds good...

Reno: I'm not really into wine, but I'll try some with you yo!

Vincent: That's fine...Try whatever you like. *He gives Reno a sweet kiss on the cheek.*

Reno: I'll have what you're havin! *Looks up at the waitress.* Hey!

Waitress: Welcome! What would you like to drink?

Reno: We'd both like a glass of the Chenin Blanc yo!

Waitress: I will get that right away, then come back for your orders! *Smiles and walks away.*

Vincent: I can't wait...*He gives Reno a kiss.*

Reno: Me either! *Kisses back.* What are you gonna get?

Vincent: I want...the Chicken Tikka Masala...

Reno: Mmm That is good! But not spicy enough for me yo!

Vincent: You can get whatever you want...*He wraps an arm around Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: I'm going to get Chicken curry, but tell them to make it extra spicy yo! The old place I would go to made the best! Only me and the old lady could eat what they gave me! *Chuckles at he memory.*

Vincent: *He chuckles.* Let me taste yours when it comes out.

Reno: If you think you can handle it! *Smiles and kisses him before the waitress comes back.*

Vincent: I think I can...*He reaches under the table and lightly squeezes Reno's thigh.*

Waitress: Here you go! *Sets the glasses of wine down.* Are you ready to order?

Reno: Yyeah! I would like Chicken Curry! Extra spicy yo! *Shivers at Vincent's squeeze*

Waitress: Okay! And for you sir?

Vincent: I would like the Chicken Tikka Masala and a Garlic Naan...

Reno: Me too yo! Bring out enough for both of us, please! *Smiles at the waitress.*

Waitress: Yes, right away! *Finishes writing down their orders and walks away.*

Reno: MMm...I can taste it already yo!

Vincent: *He smiles at Reno's excitement as he brings the wine glass to his lips and sips it. He nods his approval.* It's very good...

Reno: *Takes a sip from his own glass.* Mm! It is! I like this wine!

Vincent: I may want to buy a bottle...

Reno: I'm sure they'll let you! Maybe..we can use it in our play time tonight.. *Smirks at Vincent, sets his glass down and starts to run his finger around the edge like he did on their second date.*

Vincent: You have a dirty mind...*He wraps an arm around Reno's waist.* And I love it...

Reno: I'm glad! *Blushes as he thinks of something.*

Vincent: What are you thinking about, Reno? *He says hotly as he takes another sip of wine.*

Reno: (Will it gross him out?) *Shudders at Vincent's voice.* Um..I..was thinkin' of..fillin' your clean ass with wine...Tthen drinkin it from you yo... *Blushes harder.*

Vincent: *He moves closer to Reno so he can whisper in his ear.* I love how you think...

Reno: *Moans softly at Vincent's voice, his cock twitches.* Yyou..like it yo?

Vincent: I told you...that I'm open to a lot of things if you just ask...

Reno: Well..I don't want ta gross you out...But I would love seein' you full of wine...Tryin' your best to keep it in yo..*His breathing increases as he thinks about it.*

Vincent: *He smirks as he takes another sip and delicately smacks his lips.* You're terrible...turning me on in a restaurant...

Reno: I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it now yo..Fuck...Get my mind on somethin' else, love! *Shudders at the lips smack, grabs tightly onto Vincent as he tries to calm his body down.*

Vincent: The Naan should come out soon...

Reno: Mm..I can taste it already yo! I can't wait to have some! *Licks his lips.*

Vincent: Oh, it's been so long since I've had Indian...

Reno: I would have it when I could! I'll have to take you to my place! Nana loves me and gives me free Naan!

Vincent: We should go there more often...*He smirks.* Eventhough I have money, I still enjoy free food...

Reno: Well...It's near my old place...Which is in the bad part of town yo...And us showin up in a limo wouldn't go over to well...You may lose the limo!

Vincent: I see...*He sighs.* We could take a cab..

Reno: Okay, that works! ..I just don't want anything happen ta your cars yo! One reason why I never went to take my test.. *Nuzzles Vincent.*

Vincent: I understand...*He rubs Reno's back and looks up.* It looks like your Naan is here...

Reno: Really?! *Looks up and grins.* Yay! *Jumps excitedly in his seat, as soon as the basket is set down he attacks it.*

Vincent: *He dips a little piece of bread into the garlic and eats it.* I love it...

Reno: *Leans over and whispers.* Nana's is better, she makes it homemade!...But this is good! *Kisses Vincent's cheek before he takes a big bite out on his piece, covered in garlic.*

Vincent: *He leans in and whispers back to Reno.* You'll have to take me there sometime, then...

Reno: I will...Maybe later this week! Mm..I love this stuff! *Quickly takes a sip of his wine.*

Vincent: When the waitress comes back with the food, I'll ask for a bottle...

Reno: *Shivers as he thinks of what he has planned for Vincent,* Ookay..I can't wait yo! *Winks at Vincent. Takes another bite.* God, I love garlic!

Vincent: Can I have a garlic kiss? *He teases Reno as he takes another piece of bread dipped in garlic.*

Reno: Mm..Of course! *Leans over and kisses Vincent before he takes the piece Vincent has dipped in the garlic.*

Vincent: *He chuckles.* Are they better than cigarette kisses?

Reno: Hmm...I like them both yo! But garlic kisses taste yummy! *Kisses Vincent again.*

Vincent: *He spots the waitress as she walks by.* Excuse me, but may I have a bottle of the wine you served me?

Waitress: Yes, of course! I was just about to go check on your meals, I'll get one for you!

Vincent: Thank you, miss...

Waitress: *Blushes lightly and walks away.*

Reno: She likes you....She was doin the hip sway as she walked away yo.. *Moves closer to Vincent.*

Vincent: I noticed...and she doesn't know that I have you already...*He kisses Reno gently on the lips.*

Reno: Mm..And your mine yo! *Whispers.* And tonight I'm going to show you...

Vincent: I can't wait for you to show me...*He gently caresses Reno's thigh.*

Reno: *Moves his hand to rub Vincent's strong thigh, slowing inching closer to his groin.* Me either yo...And it looks like our food is comin!

Vincent: Good...*He smirks when he sees the waitress bring the wine bottle.*

Waitress: Here is your wine sir! *Sets it on the tables before she takes the tray of food from the other waitress holding it.* Thanks Mike! And here is your food! *Sets a big bowl of rice in the middle of the table before he gives them each their meals.*

Reno: Mmm!!! *Rubs his hands together as he sniffs his food.* God, I can smell the spices!

Vincent: It all smells and looks wonderful, thank you...

Waitress: You're welcome! Enjoy your meals! *Smiles at Vincent and winks as she walks away.*

Reno: *To into his food to notice her, starts dishing out his rice.*

Vincent: *He chuckles as the waitress walks away.* She winked at me...*He digs into the rice.*

Reno: What?! *Glares as her, leans over and kisses Vincent passionately when she turns around.* (He's mine yo!)

Vincent: Mm...*He laughs softly into the kiss and returns the kisses with equal passion.*

Reno: *Licks Vincent's garlic tasting lips.* You're...mine..No one elses..Only mine yo..

Vincent: *He decides to tease Reno a little.* You know...She may enjoy watching us kiss...She could be a yaoi fan...

Reno: *Looks over and sees her glaring at him.* I don't think so yo...She's givin' me the death glare! *Gives one more kiss before he goes back to his meal, puts some of the curry on the rice and takes a bite.* Mmmmm!!!

Vincent: *He chuckles as he takes a few bites of his chicken.* May I try yours?

Reno: *Sucks in air to cool his mouth down before he takes another bite, shakes his head yes at the question and gets Vincent a bite.* Mmhh!

Vincent: Mm, thank you...*He takes a bite from Reno's food and waits for the spice to kick in.* I like it...*He smirks, then goes back to eating his chicken.*

Reno: It's good! I love spicy! *Quickly goes back to digging into his food, eating happily.*

Vincent: It has a nice spice to it...Too many times I've had spicy food and it has an after taste like battery acid...

Reno: Yeah, I hate that yo! *Gets more rice on is plates and puts the rest of the curry on it.* How is yours?

Vincent: It's perfect...*He takes another bite of chicken.*

Reno: Can I have a bite yo? Pleaseeeee!!! *Asks with puppy dog eyes.*

Vincent: Sure...I don't mind. *He gives Reno his fork.*

Reno: *Eats a piece off of Vincent's fork, his eyes roll at the taste.* Mmm! Very good yo! You have good taste, love!

Vincent: So do you...*He gently caresses Reno's thigh, moving his hand closer to Reno's groin.*

Reno: *Shivers at Vincent's hand, his legs spread at the touches.* Vin-Vin! I'm almost done yo! Tthen we can have fun at home!

Vincent: I'm not saying anything about fun...*He gently pats Reno's crotch.*

Reno: Mm! *Whines as his hips jerk at the pats, tries to quickly finish his meal.* Yyou're gettin' lil' Reno happy yo....

Vincent: Am I? *He removes his hand and goes back to finishing his meal.*

Reno: Yes...You are! He's half awake yo! *Pouts as he takes the last few bites of his meal, rubs his finger over the plate to get some of the sauce and licks it off his finger.* Mmm!

Vincent: Now you're being perverted...*He watches Reno lick the sauce from his plate.*

Reno: Huh? ...Oh! *Blushes when he realizes what he's doing, wipes his finger off on the napkin.* I...I always do that yo....With ice cream too! It seems like a waste to leave it...

Vincent: You're naughty...*He smirks and takes Reno's finger to suck on it.*

Reno: Ng...Vinny..Please! *Moans softly at the sucks, stops a waiter as they walk by.* Ccheck please yo!

Vincent: *He chuckles as he removes Reno's finger from his mouth.* I'm just getting you ready for tonight...

Reno: Believe me...I'm ready yo.. *Looks at Vincent with lust in his eyes.* Do you have cash on you? So we can just leave when we get the check yo? I'm thirsty and would like try the wine we got.. *Winks at Vincent as he grabs the wine bottle.*

Vincent: I do...*He looks at the bill and pulls out two fifty dollar bills to cover the food, wine, and tip.*

Reno: The waitress is gonna think you have a thing for her with that big of a tip yo! *Stands up and takes the wine in one hand and Vincent's hand in the other.*

Vincent: Most likely, but I'm sure she deserves it. *He takes Reno's hand and lets Reno lead him outside.*

Reno: Yeah...As long as she doesn't become a stalker yo! *Kisses Vincent before he opens the door to the limo and gets in, shaking his ass again at Vincent.*

Vincent: You better watch out...*He slaps Reno's ass hard as he steps into the limo.*

Reno: Mmm! *Moans softly and falls onto the seat, his ass in the air.* You're lucky I have a pad on! Or you'd be buyin' me new pants yo!

Vincent: You asked for it...*He brings Reno into his lap.*

Reno: I was just gettin' in the limo! Not my fault your memorized by my ass yo! *Wiggles his hips down against Vincent.* (I need to put more cream on when I get home...After I have some fun with Vinny!)

Vincent: No you weren't...you made an effort to show me your ass...

Reno: Maybe my ass likes you lookin' at it! I know you don't mind it, love.. *Begins to lightly grind his ass against Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: Look at your ass...It's already working just for me...

Reno: What can I say...It loves you yo..But this is all you get of it...If you're good maybe I'll let you kiss it! *Looks back at Vincent as he rolls his hips faster, not minding the pain coming from it.*

Vincent: Really...*He quickly slips his hands down Reno's pants and massages his bare ass.*

Reno: Mmm..God..Yes!!! Rremember..My ass gets a rest tonight yo...Yours is gettin' a workout tonight!

Vincent: Not if you keep teasing me like this...Mm...*He moans softly as he squeezes Reno's ass in his hands.*

Reno: Ug..Vvin! need I..I can try yo..Bbut I still get to be your master! *Moans at Vincent's hands, pushing his as back harder. Hisses as the scabs over the tears break, letting blood leak out.*

Vincent: It's your fault...*He lets go of Reno's ass.* You keep teasing me, baby...What is a man to do?

Reno: *Pants lightly as he leans back against Vincent.* Sorry yo...I can't help it! I love your touches..

Vincent: Mm...I know...Maybe I'll tease you tonight on purpose...Let you know how it feels...

Reno: You know..It's not smart to tease a master...I may lose control yo.*Smiles back at Vincent, turns his head more so he can kiss him.*

Vincent: But you'll love it...Mm...Maybe I'll give you a strip tease?

Reno: Mm...Maybe..We'll have to go to the bathroom first..You can do it there yo!

Vincent: Yes, you're right...*He kisses Reno's neck.* I have to clean myself out first...

Reno: Yeah, I got a kit that will hook up to the shower yo..Unless you want to try that fetish... *Blushes hard, hides a small shudder.*

Vincent: *He smirks.* You could watch me...if that turns you on...

Reno: I..um..I don't know..I haven't ddone that fetish..with someone I like..Hell, even someone hot...But I would like to be the one to shove the nozzle in your ass...Decided how much water ta fill you with...

Vincent: Mm...You're teasing me again...*He begins to gently stroke Reno's thighs.*

Reno: Mm..I'm sorry..I've been thinkin' of this the whole day yo! *His legs spread wide as he looks out the window, a smirk comes to his face as he sees they turn into the long driveway.*

Vincent: You better be...*He smirks as they come to a stop in the driveway.*

Reno: Now..come on..YOu have a dirty ass that needs cleaned yo! *Kisses Vincent before driver opens the door, smiles at him as he gets out.*

Vincent: Aren't you my master now? Make me come with you...*He winks at Reno.*

Reno: *Reaches in and pulls Vincent out of the limo.* Get that tight ass inside the house now, slave....I'm going to clean that disgustin' ass of yours yo... *Pushes Vincent to the door, smirks at the drivers reaction.*

Vincent: Mm...*He smirks.* Yes master...*He moans softly as Reno drags him and talks dirty.*

Reno: Hurry up! I know you can move faster then that yo! Or do you not want any fuckin? Maybe you want me to leave you in the fuckin' cage for the night..Handcuffed with a cock ring on yo.. Is that what my slave wants? *Pulls Vincent up the stairs quickly, not wanting a chance of Connor seeing them.*

Vincent: No master...*He smirks and follows quickly behind Reno.* I'll be a good slave...

Reno: Good..Cause I won't stand for a bad slave today.. *Pushes Vincent into the bathroom.* Get the kit from the drawer and hook it up...make sure to put the solution in it to yo! Your dirty ass will need that..

Vincent: Mm...*He moans softly as Reno pushes him. He takes the kit from the drawer and begins to hook it up.* Does master want a strip tease when it's ready?

Reno: You bet your ass I do! *Sits down on the toilet as he waits, crosses his arms as he watches Vincent getting it ready.* (I'm already hard yo!)

Vincent: I believe it's ready...*He stands up and begins to lift up his shirt, exposing a small amount of flesh from his ripped stomach.*

Reno: Face me...I want to see the body that belongs to me yo.. *Licks his lips at the flesh he can see.*

Vincent: *He slowly turns his body as he slips a hand down his pants, pulling them down to expose a small patch of his pubic hair.*

Reno: Mm...slave hasn't shaved in awhile...You could almost braid that shit yo! *Licks his lips, wishing he could be there licking at it.* More, I want you naked...

Vincent: Mm...as master wishes...*He pulls off his shirt and slowly unzips his pants, gradually exposing his manhood in all its glory.*

Reno: Faster, stop teasin' your master or he's gonna get pissed yo! *His eyes locked on Vincent's cock slowly being exposed.* Unless you want a tie around him I would hurry...

Vincent: Yes, master...*He smirks as he drops his pants and kicks them off to the side.*

Reno: Now bend over the tub..Show me that nasty ass yo..*Stands up and walks over to Vincent.*

Vincent: *He bends over the tub on all fours, making extra effort to arch his back to expose his asshole.*

Reno: Look at you! So slutty..You ass just needs filled huh? *Walks over and grabs the nozzle, spits on it to lube it up a bit before he moves to Vincent's waiting ass.* You have such a hairy asshole, slave..I almost can't see it yo! *Rubs his fingers against Vincent's hairy opening before he quickly shoves the nozzle in.*

Vincent: Ssorry master! Mmh! *He moans as he feels Reno insert the tube into his ass.*

Reno: You like that? You're slutty, hairy hole need filled that much yo? Then you'll love this...*Turns the water on.* (Then solution will make him have to shit faster...I wonder how long he can hold it...)

Vincent: *He moans softly in pleasure as he begins to be filled.* Mmm...Master...

Reno: Yes? Do you want more? I think you do..got to get that ass nice and clean yo.. *Turns the water up on full blast.*

Vincent: Ohh...master...(My stomach is starting to hurt a little...) *His ass begins to clench around the tube in the pleasure of hot water pulsing through his ass hole.*

Reno: Looks at your tummy..I think you're full enough yo...*Turns the water off and slowly pulls the nozzle out.* Now keep that in there and lean forward..

Vincent: Yes master...*He moans as the tube is removed. He leans forward as Reno orders him.*

Reno: Do you feel it? Movin' deeper in you? Cleanin' your nasty ass up? The solution should be kickin in soon yo.. *Watches Vincent as he licks his lips.*

Vincent: Yes, I do master...Mm...*He begins to clench his ass to hold back.*

Reno: Look at that! I see your lil' hairy hole clenchin' yo! Is it crampin? Feel like your 'bout ta shit yourself?

Vincent: *He closes his eyes as he shakes his head yes. He moans softly.* Mmaster...

Reno: Aw..Does my slave have to potty yo? *Pulls Vincent up and looks at his face.* Tell me...

Vincent: *He blushes madly.* Yyes...master...

Reno: Good boy...*Pets Vincent's hair.* Go to the toilet and let lose, slave...

Vincent: *He crawls over to the toilet and sits on it.* Do you have to watch me, master?

Reno: What's wrong? Can't do it with someone watchin'? I know it must be killin' you..*Leans against the wall.* Yep...Got to make sure your ass gets nice and clean yo!

Vincent: Mm...I can't...Can you at least turn around, master?

Reno: I won't turn but I'll close my eyes since you asked so nicely and I want to get to the attic yo! *Closes his eyes.*

Vincent: Thank you, master...*He begins to let loose in the toilet.*

Reno: *Chuckles at the sounds.* Damn, your ass was full yo!

Vincent: Mm...Yes, master...*He moans softly as more comes out.*

Reno: You like that, slave? Never knew you moaned at like that shittin' yo! Such a dirty slave I have....And a smelly one! * His smirk grows, knowing Vincent's face must be the color of his hair.*

Vincent: Mmaster! *He blushes at Reno's comment as he feels his body clean itself out.*

Reno: What? Am I makin' my slave blush? He's such a dirty, kinky boy!

Vincent: Nno...*He feels his body finish up cleaning itself out.* I think I'm done, Master...

Reno: You sure? Check yourself....*Opens his eyes and chuckles at Vincent's still blushed face.*

Vincent: Yes...I'm done, Master...*He blushes even redder when Reno opens his eyes.*

Reno: *Walks over and runs his fingers down the side of Vincent's face.* My slave...is so beautiful when he blushes yo... *Looks into Vincent's eyes for a few seconds before he steps back.* Wipe that hairy hole and flush!

Vincent: Yes, my Master...*He blushes and quickly wipes himself, then flushes the toilet.*

Reno: Now..come on! I got to get you set before I check on Connor yo! *Walks to the door and opens it.*

Vincent: *He nods and follows Reno quickly, wanting to get to the attic as soon as possible.*

Reno: You're movin' fast yo! Worried Squall or someone will come out and see ya? *Grabs the key from the hiding place and unlocks the door.*

Vincent: No...I want my master to play with me as soon as he can...

Reno: Good boy..* Quickly walks up the stairs and opens the top door.* Get your cock ring and a lil' vibe yo!

Vincent: Yes, Master...*He looks through all the toys and picks out what vibe and cock ring he wants and hands them to Reno.*

Reno: Mm...Good choice, slave...Would of went with a tighter ring..But I'll let it slide yo! *Walks over and grabs onto Vincent's cock, giving it a few strokes before he puts it on Vincent's manhood.* Now..lay down on the spankin' bench!

Vincent: *He shudders as Reno places the cock ring on him and lays down on the spanking bench, obeying his master.* Yes...my Master...

Reno: Good boy...*Grabs Vincent's hands and hooks them to the cuffs attached to the legs of the bench.* There...Now to fill this hairy hole yo.. *Turns the little vibe on and rubs it against Vincent's opening before he pushes it all the way in.*

Vincent: *He blushes as Reno inserts the vibrator.* Mmm...

Reno: You like that? Your ass sure took it in fast..Now to move it where it needs to be.. *Moves it till it's up against Vincent's prostate and pulls his fingers out.* Now you be good yo! *Gives Vincent's ass a spank before he goes to the door and opens it to go back downstairs.*

~15 minutes later~

Reno: *Walks back in with his hands full, kicks the door closed.* I'm back yo! You have fun while I was gone?

Vincent: *He nods, his face red with blush.* Yes...let me cum, Master...

Reno: Hmm..I don't know..*Walks over and sets the stuff on the floor.* I think I'm thirsty for some wine yo.. *Chuckles at the sight of Vincent's ass.* You've almost pushes the vibe out! Such a bad boy! *Spanks Vincent's ass hard before he pulls it the rest of the way out and starts to get everything ready.*

Vincent: *He moans softly as Reno spanks his ass.* I'm sorry, Master...I won't be bad again...

Reno: I know you won't be.. *Finish filling up the turkey baster with the wine before he moves into place.* Raise your ass up a bit more...Yes, like that yo.. *Pushes the tip in and squeezes the wine out.*

Vincent: Mm...mm...*He moans as Reno fills his insides with the wine.* Master...

Reno: You really like stuff goin' in and comin' out of your ass, don't ya my slave? *Takes it out before he fills the baster up again and fills Vincent's ass more.*

Vincent: *He clenches his ass, trying to keep the wine inside.* Yes...I do, Master...

Reno: I can tell! You have such a fuckin' slutty ass yo..I think one more should do it! *Fills it up again before he forces it into Vincent's clenched opening.* There we go..Take it all in..

Vincent: Mmm! *He shifts on the table as Reno fills him again, not able to take much more in his ass.*

Reno: Hey now! Don't move to much! You'll lose it yo! *Caps the wine and picks it up.* Wow! You took up half the bottle! Such a good boy! *Rubs Vincent's ass before he moves to unlock the cuffs.* Now stand up...

Vincent: *He moves off the table and stands up, clenching his ass tight to make sure nothing leaks out.*

Reno: Mm..Look at that! You're so full you got a tummy yo! *Pokes at Vincent's bloated stomach.*

Vincent: Ugh...Yes, Master...*He blushes a deep red.*

Reno: Mmm..I love that blush...Now your master is thirsty yo! *Grabs the wine glass.* I want you to fill this up, but stop when it gets close to the top!

Vincent: Yes...my Master...*He relaxes his muscles as wine slowly trickles from his ass into the wine glass.*

Reno: Yes...Just like that..God..that looks so hot yo! *Licks his lips at the sight, spanks Vincent's ass hard and chuckles at the wine shoots out.*

Vincent: *He moans softly as Reno spanks him.* Thank you Master...

Reno: You're welcome..Now stop, you're going to overflow it and if you do I'm gonna make you lick every drop you spill off the floor!

Vincent: *He clenches his muscles again to stop the wine.* Mm...

Reno: Good slave.. *Moves the glass up and takes a drink.* Mmm...Aged just right yo...

Vincent: Do you want more, Master? *He asks obediently.*

Reno: Let me finish this glass first.. *Takes another drink as he looks up and down Vincent's fit body, downs the glass before he gives it over to Vincent.*

Vincent: *He relaxes his muscles once again and lets the wine trickle out from his insides.* Do you like it, Master?

Reno: I do..Tastes the best yo.. Drink some.. *Holds the glass to Vincent's mouth.*

Vincent: Mmaster...*He blushes a deep red before he takes a sip.*

Reno: Tastes good, doesn't it? Wine...Warmed by your tight ass...You can taste yourself on it yo..More..I want you to drink more..*Tips the glass up more.*

Vincent: *He nods as he drinks more, just as his master orders.*

Reno: *Licks his lips as Vincent's downs half the glass before he takes it away.* Such a good boy..Drinkin' all his ass juice yo! I think you still have some in there, don't ya? *Spanks Vincent's ass again as he takes a drink.*

Vincent: *He nearly falls over when Reno spanks him. He begins to feel drunk from his body absorbing the alcohol from the inside.*

Reno: *Catches Vincent, letting the glass fall to the floor.* (Fuck! He's gettin' drunk! I want him to be somewhat sober for this!) Stand still, slave! *Passes the broken glass and grabs a huge pan off the wall and moves it underneath Vincent.* Now I want you to fill this pan, slave...

Vincent: Yes....Mmaster...*He moans softly as the alcohol makes it easier for his body to relax and release the wine into the pan.*

Reno: Good boy..Let it all out yo..(I'll need to move him away from the glass yo..I don't want him to get hurt but I don't want to stop this to clean it up!) Get every last drop out...

Vincent: Mmm...*He moans at his master's words, letting every drop of wine leak out into the pan.*

Reno: Good...now lay back on the bench, slave..Show me your hard cock... *Walks over to grab Gunny2.*

Vincent: *He walks obediently over to the bench and begins to pleasure himself, wanting to be hard for his master.*

Reno: Such a slutty slave I have...Touchin' yourself...Your cock is so purple with need...I'm amazed your cock hasn't broke the ring... *Slowly walks over, running his fingers over the huge dildo.*

Vincent: It wants you to play with me, Master...*He shudders at the pain from the cock ring.*

Reno: It does? Has it missed me? Along with your hairy hole? Does it need filled? *Stands in front of Vincent, running Gunny2 along Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: *He shakes his head.* Yes, Master! *He grinds his hips up against the huge dildo.*

Reno: Ohhh...Such a slutty boy! Look at that big drop of precum! I bet it hurts yo..Maybe this will help! *Quickly thrusts the dildo into Vincent's tight ass.*

Vincent: Mmmh! *He shakes in pleasure as the dildo is thrust into his ass.* Ohh...Master...

Reno: Like it? This is what I feel everytime you take me yo..*Thrusts it rougher into Vincent.*

Vincent: Mmmh! I...love it, Master...*His tight hole clenches around the dildo.*

Reno: Hmm..Maybe..I'll make it feel even better.. *Grabs the vibe that they used earlier and enters it in along with the dildo, moving it against Vincent's prostate before he thrusts it harder.*

Vincent: *His eyes grow wide as the vibe is inserted. He thrusts his hips back in pleasure as he begs.* Please...Master...Let me cum...

Reno: I don't know...This is such a lovely sight, I don't know if I want it to end!

Vincent: Please...Master...Mmm...*He feels his cock swell, breaking the ring and allowing his release onto the bench.* Mmaster...

Reno: *His body shudders in lust at the sight, his cock pushing against his pants.* Bad slave! I didn't give you permission to cum yo! *Pulls the vibe out but keeps the dildo in, unzips his pants and walks around the bench. Lets the pants pool at his feet before he stands over Vincent's head.* You do not deserve to touch or taste my cock..All you get are my balls, now suck them you slut! *Hits Vincent's nose with them.*

Vincent: Ssorry, Master...*He begins to lick, then suck on Reno's balls, loving how heavy they feel in his mouth.*

Reno: You should be...How dare you cum without me telling you too! *Shudders again at the licks, reaches down to pull on Vincent's pubs.* Hard..Suck them harder!

Vincent: Mmm! *He sucks as hard as he can on Reno's balls. He uses a free hand to fondle them as he sucks.*

Reno: Ah..Yeah, that's it..Ahhhh...*Lets out a groan of pleasure, unknowing letting out a huge batch of gas.* (Oh shit! That wasn't suppose to happen yo!...Well..He did say push him to his limit...And I should know if he's into this..) Yeah..That felt good yo! How does it smell yo? You like that? *Sits down on Vincent's face, letting out a silent one.* Eat my ass gas, slave!

Vincent: Mmmph! Rum! *He exclaims from underneath Reno's body.*

Reno: Sorry yo! *Quickly jumps off of Vincent's face, blushing hard when he see it spatter in blood and him gagging.* I...I ddidn't mean too! It..It just happened yo! Aand..I..I'm sorry!

Vincent: *He moans softly as he raises his body up.* It's okay...

Reno: I..You said ta ppush you..Aand some people are into that aand I ggot into bein' master..I'm sorry yo! *Grabs a shirt from the role play closet and hands it to Vincent so he can wipe his face.* IIndian always does this to me..I ccan sleep in a guest room tonight...

Vincent: No, you're sleeping with me...Just don't...you know...in my face at night. *He begins to wipe his face.*

Reno: Yyou sure? I won't I promise! I'll point my ass away from you yo! *Looks down, his cock gone soft at Vincent's use of the safe word. Begins to gather up the clothes.*

Vincent: Come here...*He sees the look on Reno's face and knows that Reno feels bad.*

Reno: *Walks over, holding the clothes tight to his chest.* Watch out for the glass..I'll clean it up tomorrow yo..

Vincent: I see it...Now...I still want to do something for you...

Reno: It's okay..I've kind of gone limp yo..But *Looks up.* Ccan you hold me in bed? Aand give me an ass rub?

Vincent: I can...But how would you like it if I made you hard again?

Reno: Iif you want..Bbut what if it happens again yo! *Blushes as he nuzzles Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: Then, I'll put a plug in there...*He begins to gently rub Reno's cock.*

Reno: Nng..Tthen I'll explode from build up yo! *Drops the clothes as he grabs onto Vincent, humping against his hand.*

Vincent: No it won't...Not if I strap it to your body...*He gently rubs the sensitive tip of Reno's cock.*

Reno: Mmm...Iit will hurt yo! *Moans at the rubs, thrusts harder against Vincent as he becomes fully hard.*

Vincent: What does your cock want me to do? Shall I suck it? *He rubs up and down the hard shaft.*

Reno: Ohh..Aanything you want! Jjust..don't stop yo! *Moans as he moves his hand down, grabs onto the base of the dildo still in Vincent and thrusts it.*

Vincent: Mm...I think that's what he wants...*He moves into position and licks the glans before taking Reno into his mouth.*

Reno: Ah! Yesss!!...Ssuck me harder! *Moans out as he thrusts into Vincent's mouth, grabbing onto his hair.*

Vincent: Mmm...*He moans around Reno's cock before swallowing around it, sucking Reno's cock into his mouth like a vacuum.*

Reno: Oh! SShit yo! Fuck..Yyou're too good! I..I'm close! *Precum flows down Vincent's throat as his cock swells.*

Vincent: *He massages Reno's heavy balls as he sucks on Reno's cock, his taste buds teased by Reno's sweet juices in his throat.*

Reno: Gonna..ahhhhhhh!!! *Cries out as he cums hard into Vincent's mouth, throwing his head back in pleasure as his hips jerk into Vincent's mouth.*

Vincent: *He moans softly as he swallows Reno's cum and pulls back, leaving a stream of saliva mixed with cum behind.* Mmm...I miss having you in my mouth...

Reno: *Shudders at the sight, moaning softly.* God...Yyou'd never know I was the first cock you've ever sucked yo! *Runs his fingers though Vincent's hair.* I love you...

Vincent: I'm just a natural...*He smirks and kisses Reno's now limp cock before he kisses Reno.* I love you.

Reno: You are yo.. *Shivers, blushes as he feels something bubble inside him.* You may want ta get up thou…Unless you want to go though that again.. *Blushes lightly.*

Vincent: Thanks for letting me know...*He smirks and moves away from Reno's lower body.*

Reno: Of course! *Lets it out, blushes at the wet sound.* Ccan we go to the bed now yo? I want ya to hold me!

Vincent: We can...Just take this out of me first...*He turns around so Reno can remove the dildo.*

Reno: Aw! You don't want it in you all night yo? What a shame! *Pushes it in a bit before he pulls it all the way out.* Good thing you're buzzed, you were relaxed enough this didn't tear ya!

Vincent: I know...and I've found that I love having sex buzzed...*He lightly spanks Reno's ass.*

Reno: Mm..I can tell the yo! *Sets the dildo with the other things and heads to the door.* Come on! Our bed is waitin'!

Vincent: I'm coming...*He pinches Reno's ass as he follows Reno to their room.*

Reno: Mm..You love touchin' my ass, don't ya? *Chuckles as they walk downstairs.* You know..People would pay up ta $400 to get what you just got for free yo! You should feel honored ta smell my ass! *Laughs as he shakes his ass a bit.*

Vincent: Really? *He captures Reno in his arms and swings him to the side as he kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: *Giggles and leans back against Vincent.* Yeah! I told ya 'bout the one guy at the party! That's what he'd have me do yo!

Vincent: I remember...*He licks Reno's neck and continues to walk to the bedroom.*

Reno: MMm..Vinny..We forgot to lock the door yo... *Moans softly at the licks, going weightless in his arms.*

Vincent: It's okay...I don't think Connor will go up there. We can lock it in the morning...

Reno: Sounds good yo.. *Kicks at the bedroom door, smiles when it opens. Moves as fast as he can to the bed, crawling in and hides under the covers.*

Vincent: Don't hide under there...*He crawls into bed after Reno and holds him tight.*

Reno: *Giggles from under it, slides up Vincent's body.* It's warm under here! Plus..I was face to face with a sleepin' gunny yo! *Nips at Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: You have to earn sleeping next to gunny...*He teases Reno and strokes Reno's back.*

Reno: I think I've earned it yo! *Nuzzles it as he wraps his arms around him.* Lower.. *Pushes his ass out, wanting Vincent to rub him.*

Vincent: Maybe I should forbid ass rubs tonight...*He moves his hands teasingly close to Reno's ass.*

Reno: Aww! Please!!! I'll do anything yo! *Pouts.* You know I love them..and they help me sleep!

Vincent: I know...*He smirks and begins to rub Reno's ass.* There...

Reno: Mmm..Love your rubs! *Purrs in happiness at the rubs.* More..Please!

Vincent: Of course...*He kisses Reno's neck as he rubs his ass.* Mmm...

Reno: Mmm.. *Moans softly, wiggles a bit as he cramps, his face scrunches up before he breaks wind for ten seconds long. Sighs in pleasure and nuzzles Vincent.*

Vincent: Yeah...I think I should forbid ass rubs for tonight...

Reno: Aww! Come on! I didn't mean too! And I feel much better now without all that in me yo! *Pouts, looks at Vincent with sad eyes.* (I think I may of stained the sheets thou!)

Vincent: Nope...Ass rubs are banned tonight. *He tries not to smirk at Reno.*

Reno: You're a meanie! It hurts to keep them in! And I can't help it..Curry makes me gassy yo! *Crosses his arms as he looks down, his lower lip sticks out more.*

Vincent: I'm not mean...*He kisses Reno's lips.* I will rub your ass tomorrow all you want in the morning...

Reno: You mean it yo? As long as I want? *Kisses back, snuggles closer to Vincent as he yawns.*

Vincent: As long as you want. I'll make it up to you...

Reno: Okay! *Nuzzles Vincent's chest again before he closes his eyes.* I love you...

Vincent: I love you...*He kisses the top of Reno's head and runs his fingers through Reno's red hair.*

Reno: Mm..*Purrs as he falls asleep, unknowingly letting lose again in his sleep.*


	20. Chapter 20

Kadaj: *Snuggles closer to Squall laying on the bed, closes his eyes as he listens to the news and Squall's breathing.* (I wish he didn't have class tomorrow...I don't want him to leave!)

Squall: *He wraps an arm around Kadaj to bring him closer.*

Kadaj: *Smiles brightly and looks up at Squall with loving eyes.* You're still warm from earlier! *Licks at a bead of sweat still on Squall's chest from earlier activities.*

Squall: So are you...*He brings Kadaj a little closer as he continues to watch the news.*

Kadaj: *Giggles and playfully nips at Squall.* You were very good, Squally! (Nothing can ruin this moment!)

Squall: You like what I did...?

Kadaj: Yeah! *Blushes hard.* I..I didn't know you could fit a wwhole fist up there!

Squall: Now you know...

Kadaj: Yyeah..HHow long does it take for my..yyou know to go back to normal? *Hides his face in Squall's chest, blushing hard.*

Squall: I don't know...I do know that they have cream to tighten you up again...*He brushes his hands across Kadaj's chest.*

Kadaj: *Shivers at Squall's hands, looks up.* Rre're may have some of that cream!

Squall: He might...

Kadaj: We can ask h..*Stops when he hears his mother's name, quickly looks at the TV.* Mmommy? Why is she iin the news?!

Squall: *He turns up the volume so Kadaj can hear what's going on.*

Kadaj: *Freezes as he hears the news caster, his heart stops as tears come to his eyes.* Nno..Tthey got it wrong! MMommy's ffine! NNisan would of called mme! Sshe's not died!

Squall: (He's dead...) *He quickly turns the TV off and walks briskly upstairs to get changed.*

Kadaj: Ssqually! TThey're lying rright? Tthey got iit wrong! Mmommy's fine! *More tears fall as he reaches for his phone.*

Squall: *He comes back downstairs, fully dressed.* I don't think they'd lie...Get your clothes on...

Kadaj: I..I..Nno..IIt can't be ttrue! *Tries to get up but is crying to hard too.*

Squall: Come on...*He stands in front of Kadaj, waiting for him to get up.* (I'm still not used to his crying...)

Kadaj: I..I..Mmy legs wwon't move! *Reaches out and grabs onto Squall, uses him to shakily pull himself up.* Mmommy....

Squall: *He wraps a blanket around Kadaj and leads him out the door.* (I won't tell him where we're going...)

Kadaj: *Holds onto tightly to the blanket and Squall, his thumbs makes it way to his mouth as more tears fall.* (IIt's a lie..IIt has to be!....Pplease be!)

Squall: *He walks Kadaj out to the car school provides for him and lets Kadaj in first before getting in.*

Kadaj: *Curls up in the seat, sucking harder on his thumb as he cries. His mind running so fast he doesn't even notice the car starting.*

Squall: (I'm going to find out what happened from that fucker...) *He pulls out quickly and speeds off, on the way to Cloud's house.*

~At Cloud's apartment~

Cloud: *Sighs as he cleans his sword, trying to keep his mind on other things. Hears a knock on his door and sets the blade down before he walks over.* (Who'd come see me now? It's night...) *Opens the door.*

Squall: *He gives Cloud a swift punch in the gut as soon as Cloud opens the door.* (Bastard...)

Cloud: *Grunts as the air is knocked out of him, bites his lip as he reaches for the sword he keeps next to the door.* W..what the fuck?!

Squall: What the fuck is right...

Cloud: Wwhat was that for, you bastard? You knock on MY door and sucker punch me?!

Squall: You're luck that I didn't punch you in the face...I would have broken your jaw.

Cloud: Why the hell did you even punch me...? *Pulls his sword in front of himself, ready to defend himself if needed.*

Kadaj: *Snaps out of the trance he's been in at Cloud's voice, more tears fall down his face.* Nn..Nissan?

Cloud: Kadaj? What are you doing here? *He holds on tightly to his sword.*

Kadaj: Iit's..nnot ttrue right? Tthe new ..ggot it wwrong! Rright. Mmom..mommy's fine! *Moves forward, still clutching the blanket.*

Cloud: *He stays quiet and doesn't answer Kadaj's question directly.* So...that's why you sucker punched me?

Squall: *He stares coldly at Cloud, ready to punch him again if need be.*

Kadaj: Yyou..didn't aanswer! Iit's..a..a lie, rright! Mmother's jjust sick! *Moves even closer to Cloud, not wanting to believe it.*

Cloud: *He balances himself to stand up, keeping his sword in front of him.* It's not a lie...

Squall: *His hands ball into tight fists.* Some brother you are...

Kadaj: *Slaps the sword out of Cloud's hands before he jumps on him, punching him in the chest as he cries.* Wwhy?! Why Nnisan, Why?! I..I hhad to ffind oout ffrom TV! I..I hate you, I hhate you! *Falls down on Cloud as he lets out heart wrenching sobs.*

Cloud: *He raises up, making Kadaj roll off of his body.* Because no one wants you at the funeral accept me!

Kadaj: *Rolls and hits the wall, the blanket falls off, leaving him naked.* Wwhat? I..I Noo!! *Cries even harder as he starts to suck on his thumb hard, rocking on the floor.*

Squall: I've heard enough, Let's go, Kadaj...*He picks Kadaj up from the floor.*

Kadaj: I...I wwant mommy.. Pplease..I wwant ttoto see mommy! Pplease, Nnisan! *Looks at Cloud with red eyes from crying as he holds onto tightly to Squall, shaking in his arms.*

Cloud: *He stares at Kadaj crying, feeling like shit for listening to what his family told him to do.*

Squall: Let's go...Kadaj...*He drags the crying Kadaj to the car.*

Kadaj: I wwant my mommy! Pplease! Iit..it hurts! I want mommy! *Cries onto Squall's shoulder, digging his nails into him as he does.*

Cloud: What...have I done...*Stays on the floor as he watches them walk away, tears fall.*

~At Vincent's~

Reno: *Hears the door slam up.* What the hell? *Gets out of Vincent's lap and walks to the front, his eyes go wide at the sight.*

Squall: Go upstairs, you need to rest...

Kadaj: *Walks up stairs like a zombie, not paying attention to anything.*

Reno: 'daj... *Looks over at Squall.* Mind tellin' me what the hell happened yo?

Squall: His mother died...

Reno: Oh...Fuck! *Hits the wall.* ...Where did you go?

Squall: Cloud's house...

Reno: I take it that didn't go over well by your tone...I swear if I see any of his family..I'm gonna kill them yo! *Breaths heavily, tries to calm down.*

Squall: I did punch him...In the gut.

Reno: *Sadly smirks.* I knew there was a reason I liked ya...When is the funeral...We'll..need to get him a suit yo..

Squall: His family doesn't want Kadaj at the funeral. Kadaj found out she was dead from the news.

Reno: You fuckin' kiddin' me right?! He can't fuckin' see his own Ma! *Shakes in anger.* Where..where does that bastard live...

Vincent: *He walks into the room when he hears Reno shouting.* Reno...

Reno: You hear this?! 'daj can't even go to say goodbye to his own mom!! I swear I'm gonna kill them, Vincent... Now tell me, Squall!

Vincent: Reno...You have to calm down...Conner will get upset.

Reno: How can I?! I..I know what it's like!..He..Fuck...I need to walk..Squall, you go to him, he needs you right now..I..I wished I had some to cry on.. *Walks to the door and goes outside.*

Squall: *He nods to Reno and walks past Vincent up the stairs to be with Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Stares at the wall as he sucks on his thumb faster, his body still shakes as he cries.*

Squall: I'm here, Kadaj...You don't have to suck your thumb anymore...

Kadaj: *Looks up with heart broken eyes, cries out for Squall around his thumb, not wanting to part with the one thing that has always given him comfort.*

Squall: *He moves onto the bed next to Kadaj and removes his thumb from his mouth.* We're trying to break this habit...

Kadaj: I..I nneed it..Pplease..It..it hhurts, Ssqually! I..I want Mother! *Hugs Squall tightly as he cries, trying to get his thumb away from Squall.*

Squall: But I have something better...*He manages to remove Kadaj's thumb from his mouth and holds Kadaj's hands behind his back.*

Kadaj: Nno..Pplease! Squall! Mmake it ggo away! It..it hurts so bad!!!! *Lets out a sob as he goes limp in Squall's hold.*

Squall: I'll make it go away...*He softly kisses Kadaj, his lips now used to gentle contact.*

Kadaj: *Kisses back, struggles against Squall's hold, wanting to touch him. Begins to suck on Squall's lower lip.* (Never leave me...pplease, never leave me! I..I'll die if you do!)

Squall: I have something much better for you to suck on...*He strokes the underside of Kadaj's chin and stares at Kadaj with his cold eyes.*

Kadaj: *Looks with red eyes, sniff and shakes lightly but his eyes are dry of tears.* Pplease...Give it tto me! Iit's hurts so much!

Squall: *He takes one of Kadaj's hands and uses it to stroke his soft cock through his pants.*

Kadaj: *Strokes Squall's though his pants, moves the other hand to help get Squall out of his pants. Wanting to feel it, needing too.*

Squall: You're so eager...*He quickly becomes hard at Kadaj's touches.*

Kadaj: I.I wwant to..ffeel better! It..it hurts so bad! *Quickly moves down Squall's body and pulls out the harden cock, taking it into his mouth and sucking hard.*

Squall: Does my cock make you feel better? *He begins to thrust his hips into Kadaj's mouth.*

Kadaj: *Grabs onto Squall's hips and pushes him closer to his mouth, not answering as he continues to suck harder on him. Bobbing his head fast.* (This is hhelping.. IIt's better then my thumb...)

Squall: You feel...Oh, Kadaj...*He grips the sheets as Kadaj sucks his cock hard.*

Kadaj: Mmm...*Moves even faster, spared on by Squall's voice. Cups Squall's balls and massages them as he moves to deepthroat Squall's.*

Squall: *He tries his best to hold back moans of pleasure.* Kadaj...Suck me...

Kadaj: Mmh! *Moves back and suck hard, his mouth turning into a vacuum around Squall's cock. Licks at the glans underneath the head, lightly scrapes his lower teeth again them.*

Squall: *He holds back from releasing so Kadaj can find comfort in his sucking. He watches Kadaj suck his cock with his cold eyes.*

Kadaj: *Keeps sucking, bobbing his head lightly as he does. His eyes close in pleasure as he sucks, loving how Squall feels in his mouth.* (Please...Never end..)

Squall: *No longer able to hold back, he grabs onto Kadaj's hair and releases into Kadaj's mouth.* Mm...

Kadaj: *Moans softly as his mouth is filled with Squall's seed, swallows it as he keeps sucking. Nuzzles closer to Squall as he does.*

Squall: Feel better now?

Kadaj: Mmm...* Moans as he shakes his head yes, keeps sucks as he starts to fall asleep, his body and mind tired from all that has gone on.*

Squall: *He begins to close his eyes, becoming relaxed with his soft cock in Kadaj's mouth.*

Kadaj: *Falls asleep under the blankets, still softly sucking on Squall's soft cock as he does, becoming his own pacifier.*

Squall: (I guess it's better than him sucking his thumb...)

~Next Morning~

Kadaj: Mmhh.. *Moans softly as he slowly starts to wake up, starts sucking on Squall's cock, hard from morning wood.*

Squall: *He wakes up from Kadaj sucking on him.* Kadaj...

Kadaj: Hmm? *Looks up with sleepy eyes, blushes lightly when he feels the hardness in his mouth.*(He's been in my mouth all night! No wonder my jaw hurts...)

Squall: You're sucking on my morning wood...Mm...It's too early...

Kadaj: *Lets Squall fall out and slowing moves up Squall's body.* I'm sorry..I..I feel asleep..Wwe can go back to sleep...

Squall: It's fine...It's just too early to fuck...You were beginning to get me horny.

Kadaj: Okay... *Moves closer to Squall, curling up tight to him as he listens to Squall's heartbeat.* Ccan..we jjust lay here?

Squall: Yes, we can until I have to leave...

Kadaj: *Tears come to his eyes, holds on tighter to Squall.* Pplease..ddon't go! Pplease, Ssqually! Don't lleave me ttoo!

Squall: I'm not "leaving". I have class today, and I'll come back tonight.

Kadaj: Ccan't you mmiss? Mr. Vvincent can ccall them ffor you! Ssay something came up! Please don't go, Squally! I..I don't want you toto go!

Squall: I...can call Zell, and tell him to cover for me...

Kadaj: Pplease! I..I.I'm sorry..Bbut I don't wwant to be allone! Pplease don't go! *Cries onto Squall's chest.*

Squall: I'll call him in an hour...He doesn't get up until fifteen minutes before class anyway...

Kadaj: Tthank you! Thank yyou, Squall! *Cries softly, slowly calms down after a few minutes but holds on tight to Squall.*

Squall: And after I call, we can fuck all you want...

Kadaj: Ookay...Llast night ddid help...Tthank you ffor..nnot leaving..I..I know yyou hate crying..Bbut I..I can't stop! It hurts ssoo bad! I..I ccan't..beleive sshe's ggone! *Lets out a cry.*

Squall: (I don't know what it's like to lose a parent...I never had any...) *He holds Kadaj in his strong arms.* (I don't even know what to say...)

Kadaj: Aand..mmy..nnisan hhate me! Wwhy? *Looks up with tear filled eyes.* Aam I tthat horrible? Wwhy ddid they ddo this to me?! I..I lloved them.

Squall: I can't answer that, Kadaj...*He grunts softly as his bladder screams at him.* I'll be right back...

Kadaj: Ookay... *Lets reluckently lets go of Squall and curls up tight under the blanket, sucks on his thumb.* (Mother..please come back..Yyou always..lloved me...)

Squall: I'm going to piss...*He quickly leaves the room.*

Kadaj: *Sucks harder as he remember his time at home, all his father glares and brush offs. Sephiroth's spars that always ended up with him getting hurt. Loz's teasing and tricks and Yazoo ignoring him.* (Nisan..wwas the only one nnice to me..Aand he hhurt me too..I I'm all alone..)

Voice from inside the room: Who's that boy, Kadaj?

Kadaj: *Jumps at the voice, shakes.* (I'm hearing tthings now!) Ssqually? *Shyly peeks out, his eyes go wide at the sight.*

Voice from inside the room: Is that his name?

Kadaj: Ggo away! Lleave me allone, 'Zoo! *Sucks hard on his thumb, tears filling his eyes.* (Squally..come back!)

Yazoo: *He leans on the bed next to Kadaj and sighs.* I know what Nisan did was wrong...

Kadaj: Hhow did yyou gget here? Aand yyou're right! You're aall..big meanies! *Curls up tighter, moving away from Yazoo.* (He's going to hurt me too..)

Yazoo: I followed you from Nisan's apartment last night...

Kadaj: HHow did yyou get in? Rre're wouldn't llet you in! Aand why? You..You never ppaided attention to mme when I llived at home..Wwhy now?

Yazoo: I...*He looks up as the door opens to see Squall's fit frame standing in the doorway.*

Squall: Who the hell are you?

Kadaj: Tthis..is my nnisan...Yazoo.. *Suks hard, looks at Squall with pleading eyes, needing his comfort.*

Yazoo: Hello...And you are?

Squall: Squall...*He stares coldly at Yazoo.*

Yazoo: And...what is your relenship to my little brother? I'm guessing sexually since Kadaj is naked...

Kadaj: *Blushes and pulls the blankets up more, covering half his face as he keeps his eyes on Squall. Wanting Squall to hold him.*

Squall: It's none of your business...*He moves closer to the bed where Kadaj is laying.*

Yazoo: I believe it is since he is underage and by the looks of you...you're not.. *Crosses his arms.*

Kadaj: Oonly by two years! Aand..Nnisan is fine with iit and sso is Mr. Vincent! *Moves closer to the edge that Squall is coming too.*

Squall: *He sits on the bed next to Kadaj, then turns to Yazoo.* It doesn't concern you...

Kadaj: *Moves closer to Squall, laying his head on his lap.*

Yazoo: Kadaj is much to young...I don't understand how brother Cloud could let this happen..He's always been close and protective of our dear little brother...

Squall: Just keep thinking that...The both of you are bastards...

Kadaj: *Tears fall harder, grabs onto Squall's legs as he cries softly.* (I don't like this..I don't like fights!) Ssqually...Ccan..yyou call Zzell now? Pplease?

Yazoo: Zell? Another friend Kadaj? *Cocks his head.*

Squall: *He silently pulls out his phone to call Zell to cover for him.*

Kadaj: You ddidn't aanswer me...HHow did you get in hhere..Aand why do you care nnow? You..Yyou always acted llike I wasn't tthere..

Yazoo: I did care...I just was told not to say anything. And, like I said...I followed you from Cloud's house...I was on my way there when I saw you with your new boyfriend...

Kadaj: TThat doesn't explain hhow you got in my room! Tthe maids always llock the doors!

Yazoo: You know I have my ways...

Squall: *He hangs up the phone with Zell.* I'm staying here today...

Kadaj: Yyeah..You aalways ggot in ttrouble bby dad ffor getting in hhis office aand taking you boyfriends tthere.. *Looks up at Squall.* Zzell didn't mind?

Squall: No, he was more surprised that I even considered missing a class...

Kadaj: I..I wish I could of sseen his face...Tthank you ffor staying, Squally... *Kisses Squall's thigh, not caring his brother is there.*

Yazoo: Since when have you become so slutty, brother?

Kadaj: *Tears fill his eyes again, but angry comes out too.* When I was sold to cover the family debt and had to become a whore! Aand that wasn't sslutty..I just kkissed him… *Looks down, holding on tightly to Squall.*

Yazoo: I had no knowledge of that...You're mad at the wrong person

Kadaj: Ddidn't you wonder wwhere I was?!

Yazoo: I was told you were put in a special school...

Kadaj: Llike..dad would do that! He..he hated ffor people to see me! *Holds on tighter to Squall, his eyes sting with tears.*

Squall: *He reaches out his arm, covering Kadaj.*

Yazoo: I thought they did it just to get you out of the house...

Kadaj: *More tears fall, hides under Squall's arms.* Yyou..guys..hhated me tthat much? Wha..what iis so wrong with me, 'zoo? Wwhy do yyou all hate mme?

Yazoo: Who said I hated you? *He sighs.* I just never said anything...What would I have said? Father thinks I'm a liar because I bring home a different man every night.

Kadaj: Nno..one..Bbut you nnever ppayed attention to mme! Yyou wwould watch when Lloz would be mmean to me! You llaughed with hhim! ...Aat least ddad talked to yyou...*Shudders.* Hhe..he hhated me..Ssaid iit wwas my fault mmommy was ssick!

Yazoo: *He rubs his temples.* Yeah I know...I think we should talk about this later...*He glances at Squall.* when you're not so upset...

Kadaj: I hhave a reason tto be upset! I..I had to find oout about Mmother ffrom the news!!! Aand I ccan't eeven say ggood bbye to her! *Lets out a sob.*

Yazoo: I know that, Kadaj! That's why I'm here...*He says in a quieter tone.* I was going to sneak you in to see mother after everyone has left...

Kadaj: Yyou..mmean it? Rreally 'zzoozoo? Yyou're nnot playing a..a tttrick on me? *Looks up with sad, hopefully eyes. Praying it's not a trick.*

Yazoo: No. The funeral is in two days...At 7 pm. Your "boyfriend" can come too if you want...

Squall: Hmph...*He turns away from Yazoo, believing that he's trying to trick Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Iif..if hhe wwants to I..I'm ttaking him...*Hugs Squall tightly, nuzzles into his lap. Getting comfort from his warmth.* I..I would go, 'zoo...Re're ggets up soon aand if he sees you...It wwil be bad!

Yazoo: Yeah, already leaving...*He hops off of the bed and opens the window to escape.*

Kadaj: Bbyebye, 'zoozzoo...*A few tears fall as he watches, his mind trying to process everything.* (Ccan..I ttrust him?)

Squall: I'm going with you...I don't trust him...

Kadaj: Yyou will? You ddon't mind? Aand..he's..never rreally lied to me..Just pretended I wwasn't there... * Looks down.*

Squall: Still...I don't trust him after what Cloud did...

Kadaj: *Sniffs, and lets out a soft sob.* Nnisan...I..I..It hhurts, Squally!

Squall: (I still want to kill that bastard...) *His fist balls tightly, wrinkling the sheets.*

Kadaj: *Sees Squall's hands fist and shakes, thinking Squall is upset with him.* I..I'm ssorry..I'll sstop ccrying! *Quickly wipes his eyes, trying to stop the tears.*

Squall: I didn't say anything...*He relaxes his fists.*

Kadaj: Yyou're hands..Yyou were mmad! I..I ddon't want to mmake you mad.. *Curls up tighter.*

Squall: Not at you. *He lays back on the bed and stares at the ceiling.*

Kadaj: *Shyly moves and lays his head on Squall's chest, letting silent tears fall.* Mmy head hurts...

Squall: *He moves a little closer to Kadaj.* Take something for it...

Kadaj: I ddon't want to move...*Holds on tightly to Squall, nuzzles Squall's ripped pecks.*

Squall: (I guess I'm supposed to make him feel better...A kiss maybe?) *He turns to his side to face Kadaj before bringing him into a kiss.*

Kadaj: *Kisses back with passion, needing to feel Squall. Rubs his hands over Squall's chest, brushing over his nipples.*

Squall: *His hand slips down Kadaj's body as he kisses Kadaj. He begins to stroke Kadaj's soft cock.*

Kadaj: Mmm... *Moans softly, begin the thrust into Squall's hand as he bites on Squall's lip. Pulls at Squall's nipples.* (I need him! Please, Squally!)

Squall: *He turns Kadaj over, making Kadaj's back face him as he lies on his side. He moves down Kadaj's body until he reaches Kadaj's ass hole and begins to lick it.*

Kadaj: Ahh! Ssqually! *Moans and spreads his legs as he pushes his ass back.* Mmore, please!!!

Squall: *He reaches his arms around Kadaj's waist and strokes Kadaj's cock vigorously as he licks and sucks on Kadaj's needy hole.*

Kadaj: Yyessssss! Ooh..god! Ffuck..so ggood! *Claws at the blankets, pleasure filling his body as he clenches hard against Squall's tongue. his cock already dripping precum.*

Squall: *He moans softly at the taste of Kadaj as his hands violently stroke Kadaj's warm, dripping cock.*

Kadaj: Ohhh...Squalll!!!!!!!!!!! *Screams out as he cums hard into Squall's hard, tears of pleasure fall as he rides his high.*

Squall: (He came fast...) *He pulls Kadaj back against his body.* (He released all of his tension when he came...)

Kadaj: *Grabs on tightly to Squall's arms, kissing them.* Llove you..I love you so much, Ssqually! *His shakes calm down as he kisses Squall's hand, holding tightly to him.*

Squall: Do you feel any better? *He gently bites Kadaj's neck, leaving a mark.*

Kadaj: Yyeah..a bit better...Yyou're helping allot.. Pplease, bbite me more...Please! *Tilts his head over, wanting to feel more of Squall.*

Squall: Again? *He moves to a new spot and begins to mark Kadaj's skin.*

Kadaj: Yesss..Please! Ccover me, Squally...I..I nneed to feel you! *Moans softly, strokes Squall's strong arms.* Don't stop...

Squall: *He roughly bites along Kadaj's jawline and bites Kadaj's earlobe when he reaches it.*

Kadaj: Ahhh! Sshit...Soo..good! *Cries out in pleasure, rubs his hips back against Squall's.* I..love you soo much!

Squall: (He loves how I feel...) *He plays with Kadaj's nipples as he moves down Kadaj's neck, roughly biting him and leaving marks.*

Kadaj: Yyess! Ah! Pplease..I nneed you in me, Ssquall! Please...ffuck me! *Grinds back against Squall, already getting hard again.*

Squall: You want it again? *He rubs his growing cock in between Kadaj's ass cheeks and rubs his nipples hard.*

Kadaj: Yes! Pplease!...I.I need your warm, hhard cock ddeep..in my ass! Ahh! Mmy.. nipples! *Moans as he clenches his ass cheeks against Squall's cock, grinding his ass back hard.*

Squall: You're like me...You love it when I touch your nipples...*He rolls Kadaj's hardening nipples between his fingers as he prods Kadaj's ass with his cock.*

Kadaj: Nngg! Ppull.. on tthem! *Blushes as he asks, moans at the feel of Squall's hot, hard cock bumping again his clenching opening.* Please..ddon't tease! I..I need you so bbad!

Squall: (I love his moans...) *He gently pulls on Kadaj's nipples as his cock slips inside Kadaj's ass.*

Kadaj: Ahhhh!! *Moans loudly as he feell Squall's length enter him, pushes his ass back to take more in and gasps.* Mmore..llove me more!

Squall: *He thrusts his hips forward, entering the full length of his cock into Kadaj's ass. He pulls hard on Kadaj's ass as he plows into Kadaj's prostate.*

Kadaj: Yessssssssss!!!!! *Screams in pleasure as Squall nails his sweetspot, wraps an arm around behind and pulls Squall's head closer to his neck as he moans loudly.* Oh ggod! Ttoo..deep, yyour in sso..deep!!!!!

Squall: *He pinches Kadaj's nipples hard as he grinds his cock against Kadaj's prostate, his hips driving his cock deeper into Kadaj's ass.* Ohh...shit...

Kadaj: Ah! Tthey..bburn! ohh! Ssqually! *His eyes flutter in pleasure as he tries to meet Squall's thrusts, reaches down to stroke his dripping cock.* Ffaster! Ohh..yess!

Squall: *He bites his lip, trying not to moan as Kadaj's ass clenches around him.* Are you ready for me, Kadaj?

Kadaj: Ah! Yyesss!!! ohh..god yes!! Pplease! I..I'm cclose! Mmake me cum, Squallyyy!! *Lightly thrashes around as he clenches madly, a layer of sweat covers his body, making his hair stick to his face as he moans out loud.*

Squall: *He slams his cock into Kadaj's ass, wanting Kadaj to cum again.* I love...your ass...*He holds Kadaj in a rigid death grip as his cock pounds Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Ahhhhhhhh! *Screams loudly as he cums hard into his own hand, arches back against Squall as he clenches madly around him.*

Squall: Kadaj...*He grunts softly as he cums into Kadaj's ass.* Damn...

Kadaj: *Moans softly in pleasure as he is filled with Squall's seed, softly clenches to make sure he gets it all.* I..I love you..My Squally..

Squall: (He's better...) Love you...*He holds Kadaj tight in his arms.*

Kadaj: *Nuzzles back, panting hard as he strokes Squall's arms.* Tthanks you for staying...I ddon't think I.. could of gone tthough this without yyou...

Squall: Don't worry about it...*He nips Kadaj's earlobe.*

Kadaj: *Shivers at the bite.* Ccan you sstay with me all day?

Squall: All day...

Kadaj: I love you...Mmore then anyone, Squall..*Turns his head to look back at Squall, his eyes still sad but there's a bit of happiness in them.*

Squall: *He takes Kadaj's eyes as a signal for a kiss. He kisses Kadaj's lips and nips them gently.*

Kadaj: Mm..*Kisses back, moans softly at the nips and opens his mouth to let Squall in.*

Reno: *Knocks on the door before he opens it, smiles at them.* Hey you two! I'm glad to see you're doin' better! But your scream kind a scared Connor yo!

Kadaj: *Blushes hard as he stops kissing Squall and pulls the blanket over them.* I..I'm sorry, Re're..I didn't meant to..

Reno: It's okay! I understand yo...Just try to keep it down a bit when he's here..I told him I'd come check on ya, only way he'd calm down!

Kadaj: I'm..I don't know if I'm okay...Bbut I'm ggetting better, Re're.... *Looks down, softly clenches around Squall to make sure he's still there.*

Squall: *He tightens his grip around Kadaj's waist.*

Reno: I know..It..takes sometime to get usedd to it..You never get truly over, but it does get easier yo..You'll make it, 'daj...You're tough!

Kadaj: I..Thanks Re're...I just wish...I ccould of ttalked to her bbefore... *Sniffs, shakes his head, not wanting to cry again.*

Squall: *He gently begins to pinch Kadaj's nipples again, wanting to somewhat comfort him.*

Kadaj: *Shudders at the pinch, moans softly and snuggle back closer to him.* I..I think I jjust want to sstay here today..

Reno: I understand...I'll have the maids bring some breakfast for you guys... *Smiles softly before he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.*

Squall: *He continues to rub Kadaj's nipples, giving each nipple undivided attention.*

Kadaj: Mmm..Ssqually..*Softly clenches again, arching his chest out.* My..nipples..are so hard!

Squall: Your nipples love my attention...*He gently pulls on Kadaj's nipples and twists them, making them harder.*

Kadaj: Nnnggg! Yyou're going..to make me hhard again! I..I love your touch so much! *Moans softly as he wiggles around under Squall's hands.*

Squall: *He moves his hands away from Kadaj's nipples.* Do something to me, then...

Kadaj: *Pants lightly.* Yyou're...still in me...I can't really reach you! *Clenches hard around Squall, showing he's still in him.*

Squall: *He slowly pulls out of Kadaj's ass and turns Kadaj over to face him.*

Kadaj: *Moans at the loss, kisses Squall hard. Softly sucks on Squall's lower lip as he runs his hands down Squall's chest. Pinches his nipples.*

Squall: *He shivers as Kadaj pinches his nipples.* Mm...

Kadaj: *Smiles softly at the shivers and kisses and nips Squall's jaw line to his ear before he sucks on the lobe. Flicks the little pebbles, pinching them between his nail and thumb.* Mm..I love your body...So strong...

Squall: *He feels his nipples harden at Kadaj's touches.* (He knows just what to say...) *He lets out a soft grunt of pleasure.*

Kadaj: *His smile grows at Squall's grunt, pulls harder on them, twisting them hard. Moves down to Squall's neck and bites down hard, sucking madly on it.* (I want to hear more from him! Please!)

Squall: *He breathes heavily and lets out a small moan of pleasure as Kadaj loves his body.*

Kadaj: *Shudders Squall's moan, bites down again before he nips his way down. Looks up as he takes Squall's right nipple in is mouth, sucking hard on it as he bites softly on the little hard pebble.*

Squall: I love it...when you suck my nipples...(He looks so dirty when he uses his mouth...) *He moans softly at the thought.*

Kadaj: *lets it go with a pop, flicks it with his tongue.* I love to do it...You taste so good! *Kisses his way over to Squall's other nipple and gives it the same attention, moves his hand to rub the other one.*

Squall: You're so good at it...Damn...*He moans softly at all the attention Kadaj is giving his nipples.*

Kadaj: ( I am?! I made him curse! Yay!) *Keeps giving them attention, hears a knock on the door and accidently bites down hard on it, a few teeth break though the skin.* (Shit!)

Squall: *He bites his lips in a new pleasure burning through his body.* Kadaj...Mmm...

Kadaj: *Lifts his head up, licking the blood of his lips.* Um..Set the tray next to the door! *Shyly looks up as he licks at Squall's abused and bloody nipple in apologies.*

Squall: No...bite it harder...*He tugs on Kadaj's hair.*

Kadaj: *Winces slightly at his hair being pulled, looks up to make sure it's okay before be bites down even harder, shudders when he feels his teeth break more skin.*

Squall: *He moans louder at feeling Kadaj's teeth break the skin on his nipple.* Shit...

Kadaj: (He really likes this? I..I'm hurting him! I..I hated when I was made to bleed! But I like his moans!) *Pulls at the skin, making more blood gush out.* (It taste salty and coppery!)

Squall: *He begins to pull on Kadaj's hair again, holding back moans of pleasure as Kadaj abuses his nipples.*

Kadaj: *Lets go at the hair pulls, nuzzles Squall's bloody chest.* Ddo..you wwant me to stop? *Licks the blood off his lips.* (I don't really like the taste...Bbut if it's what Squally wants..)

Squall: Keep going...Oh...god keep going...*He moans softly as Kadaj's lips leave his nipple.*

Kadaj: Wwant me to do your other oone? Make it bloody too? Or..maybe down lower? *Licks that the cuts his teeth made.*

Squall: Give my other nipple the same attention...Then you can move lower if you want...

Kadaj: (I..I don't like the taste...Bbut I want to please him! Maybe the more I do it the more I'll like it!) *Quickly moves over and takes it between his teeth, biting down till his mouth fills with blood. Rubs the other one.*

Squall: You feel so good...*He gently pulls on Kadaj's hair and hisses in pleasured pain as Kadaj bites his nipple.*

Kadaj: *Shakes his head as he bites down, pulling the skin back and forth as he licks at the nub. His lips starts to suck on it as well.*

Squall: *His body shivers as Kadaj's bites become more passionate.* Fuck...Kadaj...

Kadaj: *Bites down even harder, breaking though more skin as he pulls up on it.* (He really likes this! I'm getting so many noises from him!)

Squall: Oh...Kadaj...*His eyes roll in new pleasure, his body loving how Kadaj is abusing his sensitive, hard nipples.*

Kadaj: *Moans around the flesh in his mouth, bites down till his teeth almost meet, wanting to hear more from Squall.*

Squall: Mmh...! Kadaj, you're going to take my nipple off...

Kadaj: *Freezes and quickly releases him, looks down as tears start to come.* II.I'm soo..sorry! I..I *Moves back.* (I hurt him bad! I hurt Squally!)

Squall: It's...okay...we both were carried away...It felt really good, though...

Kadaj: Yyou..lliked it? I..I always hated wwhen they would mmake me bleed...*Curls up next to Squall.*

Squall: I liked it...But that time you almost took my nipple off...*He moves closer to Kadaj.* We can sneak up to the attic and try more nipple play...

Kadaj: Ddon't you want to give them time to heal? Wwe..need to clean them...And..the maids brought food..

Squall: We can eat...but I was going to play with your nipples...

Kadaj: *Blushes as he gets up and goes to the door, grabs the tray outside the door and goes back to the bed. Stares at the tray.* (I'm...not hungry...)

Squall: Eat something...

Kadaj: I'm not hungry..You can have my share, Squally!

Squall: Eat. *He says sharply as he takes a single piece of toast.*

Kadaj: *Shyly takes a piece of toast and nibbles on it slowly.*

Squall: *He watches to make sure Kadaj eats his share.*

Kadaj: Yyou eat to Squally.. *Moves to his bacon, slowly nibbles on it too.*

Squall: I am...and I'm watching you...*He takes a hearty bite from his toast.*

Kadaj: *Blushes at Squall's stare, shyly eats more. Smiles when he sees the maids put ketchup on the tray from his eggs.* (Jjust like Mother would ddo...) *Tears fall as he remembers.*

Squall: (Something upset him...) *He begins to eat his share of bacon.*

Kadaj: *Snuffs as he pours some on his eggs, takes a bite.* (I want mommy...)

Squall: Kadaj...?

Kadaj: *Wipes away the tears, knowing Squall hates them.* Yyeah, Squally? Ddo you need some ketchup?

Squall: No...*He finishes off his bacon and starts on the eggs.*

Kadaj: Ookay... *Eats the rest of his eggs, sets his fork down before he moves over to the nightstand. Opens the drawer and pulls out the water stained sketch book his Mother gave him.* (Tthis..is really all I have of her...) *Holds onto it tightly as he lays down.*

Squall: Kadaj...you have to do something to get your mind off of it...

Kadaj: I..I ttried..Bbut then tthe kketchip...Sshe's always mmade sure I had some dduring breakffast.. *Starts to suck on his thumb as he hugs the book tighter.*

Squall: *He sighs sharply at the sight of Kadaj, not knowing how to react or comfort him. He moves closer to where Kadaj is laying down.*

Kadaj: *Moves to lay his head on Squall's lap, holds on tightly to his thigh.* Jjust...stay hhere, please...

Squall: I am...*He lets Kadaj rest on his body.*

Kadaj: Sshe..would oof liked you...*Lets tears silently fall as he sucks hard on his thumb.*

Squall: *He reaches his arm out and rests it across Kadaj's back. He silently comforts Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Nuzzles deeper into Squall's warm lap and closes his eyes. Slowly falls asleep, still sucking on his thumb.*

Squall: (He's too innocent...) *His strong hands begin to stroke Kadaj's back with a mind on their own.*

~A few hours later.~

Reno: *Hears a knock at the door.* I'll get it yo! *Gets up and walks to the door, opens it and growls at the sight.*

Cloud: I need to talk to Kadaj...

Reno: Like hell you will, ya bastard! *Jumps on Cloud and sends him to the ground.* How could you do that to your own Brother?! Don't you know that hell he's been though?!!! *punches Cloud.*

Vincent: *He quickly pulls Reno off of Cloud.* Reno! *He holds Reno back from throwing more punches.*

Cloud: *He wipes the blood from his lip and stands up.*

Reno: *Fights against Vincent.* No, let me go! I'm not gonna let him hurt, 'daj again yo!

Kadaj: Re're? *Stands at the top of the stairs, his eyes fill with tears.* Ni..Nisan?

Cloud: Yes, Kadaj? I came to talk...

Kadaj: Wwhy?...Wwhy ddid you hhurt me, Nnisan? *Tears fall as he slowly walks down the stairs, wrapping his arms tightly around him.*

Reno: Go upstairs,'daj..We'll get rid of him yo!

Kadaj: Nno..I..I wwant to ttalk to hhim...

Cloud: Let's talk outside, Kadaj...

Reno: Like hell you will!! *Struggles harder against Vincent.* I'm not gonna let you hurt 'daj again yo!

Kadaj: I..I'll be fine, Re'e...Ddon't worry...Stay hhere in ccase Squally wakes up..I..I ddon't want him to do anytthing rash..*Steps off the last step and walks over to Cloud.*

Reno: Vincent! Do something yo!

Vincent: Let them go...*He holds on tight to Reno's arms.*

Reno: But...*Glares at Cloud.* I swear...if you hurt him again...I won't think twice 'bout killin' you...

Kadaj: Llet go tto the garden, Nnisan.... *Walks to the door, his arms wrapped tightly around him.*

Cloud: Yeah...*He closes the door behind Kadaj to walk with him.*

Kadaj: *Leads Cloud to around the back, nervously biting on his lips.* (IIs..he hhere to hurt me again? Oor..say he's sorry...)

Cloud: *After a long period of silence and walking, he sighs and begins to speak.* I'm sorry, Kadaj...

Kadaj: Wwhy, nissan? Jjust..tell me why...*Looks over with tear filled eyes.*

Cloud: They told me not to tell you because they knew it would hurt you if you knew you couldn't go to the funeral...

Kadaj: Yyou've never listened to them bbefore!! *Stops and turns too Cloud.* I..I shouldn't oof found out by the news!!!! YYou should have told me, Nisan! You're..you're my favorite!

I..I love you!

Cloud: I know! *He rubs his temples.* (I'm so fucking stupid!)

Kadaj: It..it hurts, Nisan..I..I need you aand you betrayed me! *Sits down on the ground, hugging his knees.* I want Mother!

Cloud: I'm sorry, god damn it! *He grunts and puts his hands to his forehead.*

Kadaj: *Curls up tight at Cloud's yell, lets out a cry.* I..I'm sorry! Pplease ddon't be yyell at me, Nisan!

Cloud: I'm just frustrated! I'm not yelling at you...

Kadaj: Can..ccan you hhold me, Nisan? Pplease? *Looks up pitied at Cloud, big tears rolling down his face.*

Cloud: Yeah...*He sighs and sits down next to Kadaj to hold him.*

Kadaj: *Buries his face in Cloud's chest like he used too and hugs him tight.* I..I still llove you Nisan...I jjust mmiss her sso much!!!

Cloud: I miss her too, Kadaj...*He hugs Kadaj tight in his arms.* I'm sorry...

Kadaj: I..I forggive you, Nnisan...I know yyou only wwanted to prottect me... *Sniffs.* Did..ddid sshe talk about mme?

Cloud: Yes, she did...*He rubs Kadaj's back.*

Kadaj: Wwhat..did she ssay?I..I tried to ccall her but..Ssephy changed the nnumbers!

Cloud: She told me that she left something just for you...

Kadaj: Sshe did? Wwhat?!

Cloud: I'm not sure...I'm going to pick it up tomorrow. She kept it hidden from everyone else. She only told me where she hid it.

Kadaj: I..I miss her so much, Nisan! I..I never even ggot to say bye to hher! *hold on tighter.* Ccan you bring it?

Cloud: Yes, that's what I'll do tomorrow...

Kadaj: Ookay...Thank you, Nisan... *Plays with Cloud's shirt as he sniffs.* 'zoozoo snuck in my rroom this mmorning...

Cloud: He did? Why?

Kadaj: I..don't know...HHe said he was sorry for everytthing...Aand that hhe would ssneak me into the ...ffuneral aafter everyone left sso I can see her...

Cloud: I'm glad you told me...I'll help too...and make sure no one sees you.

Kadaj: Ssqually tthinks he's pplaying a trick on me...Hhe doesn't trust him..I..I don't know wwhat to believe..*looks up.* Bbut I trust you, Nisan!

Cloud: I'll make sure he doesn't play a trick on you...

Kadaj: Tthank you, Nisan...Aand..Ssqually's coming too... *Nuzzles Cloud's chest.*

Cloud: That's fine...just as long as he doesn't punch me again...

Kadaj: *Giggles softly.* He's.. gotten really protective of me! It mmay take him a while to trust you aagain, but I'll tell him not tto hit you anymore!

Cloud: I could see that...I felt it too...

Kadaj: He's really strong! He works out alot! *Reaches up and wipes off a bit of blood still on Cloud's face.* Re're is even more protective...But not as strong..

Cloud: Yeah...I don't know which I should watch out for the most...

Kadaj: Well, Mr. Vincent will watch Re're! But I wouldn't try to get him mad! He has a ton of guns! Aand..I think I can get Squally to be okay! He didn't do anything to 'zoo!

Cloud: *He laughs softly.* I'll watch out for Squall, then...He's like me in a lot of ways...

Kadaj: *Giggles softly again.* He is! Sometimes I think I'm with you like we used to do! (Till he does something naughty!) Maybe..that's one reason why I love him to much!

Cloud: It's very possible...Do you know why he loves you, or even if he loves you?

Kadaj: He does love me! He's..just..Not used to it! It scares him, he's not used to feeling this way! But I'm teaching him, Nisan! He even missed class to stay with me today! He never EVER does that!

Cloud: *He nods.* I think he loves you for your innocence...I can tell you that innocence is welcome when you're a soldier...

Kadaj: He loves to sit with me! *Giggles.* He holds me at night when he thinks I'm asleep! And kisses my forehead!

Cloud: And he does that because it's easier for him to express himself when he thinks you're asleep...There's no fear of rejection...

Kadaj: I like it! I fake sleep alot! *Giggles.* But don't tell him that, Nisan! And I'd never reject him! He's my Squally!

Cloud: I won't say anything...*He smiles.* Maybe one time you can tell him you're still awake...and see how he reacts...

Kadaj; Bbut..then what if he stops! I..I like his hugs and kisses at night! But I'll try it sometime! *Nuzzles up to Cloud's neck.* I miss your smile, Nisan!

Cloud: We need to visit more often, I think...

Kadaj: Yeah! We can go out to eat and see a movie! Oh! And I can draw you!!! I haven't done that in a long time! *Smiles.* (Nisan smells good! I've missed his smell!)

Cloud: Yes, that sounds good...

Kadaj: But..I think Squally will want to come..He won't trust you! *Traces Cloud's muscles though his shirt, missing being held in his arms.*

Cloud: *He shivers at Kadaj's touches.* I've missed you too...

Kadaj: *Giggles softly at the shivers and just rests his hand on Cloud's chest.* You're gotten stronger, Nisan! Your chest is bigger!

Cloud: Thank you...I have been working out more...

Kadaj: I can tell! I have to draw you now! You've gotten more muscle! *Grins and pokes at Cloud's pecks.*

Cloud: Hey...*He laughs and shoos Kadaj's hand away.* Have you been drawing much lately?

Kadaj: *Giggles and sneakily pokes Cloud again.* Yeah! I've been drawing Squally! I've gotten alot of good ones! And a few of Re're and Mr. Vinny!

Cloud: Nothing explicit, I hope...

Kadaj: *Blushes as he remembers some of his drawings, avoids Cloud's eyes.*

Cloud: You did...Didn't you...What did I tell you about that?

Kadaj: ...Not too...But only of Squally! Hhe asked me to draw a few of them! Aand you know I love to draw nude drawings!

Cloud: I know you do, but you should wait until you're 18 to draw things like that...

Kadaj: I'm close to it!!! Aand I know you looked at stuff before you were 18!! Aand no one sees them!

Cloud: *He sighs.* You do have a good point...

Kadaj: I'm not doing anything bad, Nisan...I..I know about all that stuff... *Looks down.* I..I hhad to find out on my own...

Cloud: I know...I'm sorry they sold you...

Kadaj: It..It hhurt, Nissan...Tthat's why Re're iis so protective of..He..ssaw me aafter Rurufus..rraped me..He wwas my first ffriend and he pprotected me..He would ttake the bad and abusive jjohns so I wouldn't have too...

Cloud: I'm so sorry...*He rubs Kadaj's back.*

Kadaj: Bbut it's over now! I'm ffree and I have Squally! Who nnever hurts me! *Relaxes back against Cloud.* I..I thought oof you alot..I tried to be strong like you..

Cloud: Did you meet Squall while you were a whore?

Kadaj: *Flinches at the word.* (Should I tell him?) Yyes..I did...He..he was really cold at first..Bbut I didn't want to leave him, Nisan! I cried when I thought he was sending me away! Hhe started wwarming up to me..Let me stay and sleep on his tiny bed with him!

Cloud: He's warm now? How bad was he before? Squall's still icy...

Kadaj: He..barely talked..Aand the first time we..you know..*Blushes.* Hhe just laid on the bed wwith his pants unzipped! I had to do all the work! Aand..hhe came REALLY quick! I.. I thought I did really good...but he just wanted to finish it fast...

Cloud: But he didn't hurt you?

Kadaj: No! He made it feel really good!! *Blushes harder.* He..he never does anything that would hurt me..Aand he always asks if I'm okay or if it's okay to do something!! Sometimes I get into it aand we ..llose a bit of control, but never something to bad and he feels REALLY bad after!

Cloud: That's good...And he hasn't tried to take advantage of you?

Kadaj: No! He never would, Nisan! He really does love me!

Cloud: I'm just asking...Since he came to my house and punched me...

Kadaj: He wwas upset cause he ssaw the news with me...He..He didn't like seeing me so upset!

Cloud: Well...I know. But I still care about you, and if he treats you well...

Kadaj: He does! And I'm glad you care, Nisan..I..I ttthought for abit..Yyou forgot about me.. *Looks down, his hand fists Cloud's shirt.*

Cloud: I'd never forget about you...*He leans a little closer to Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Yyou..nnever answered wwhen I called! Yyou changed your number too! *A tear falls as he holds himself closer to Cloud, getting comfert from his warm body.*

Cloud: I know...and I'm sorry for making you feel left out...I'm not going to listen to father again...

Kadaj: Yyou..ddidn't use too! Why ddid you start? *Meets Cloud's eyes with his own teary ones.* PPlease don't! Nnever leave me again, Nisan!

Cloud: I'm not going to leave you...*He closes his eyes and leans forward, planting a kiss on Kadaj's lips.*

Kadaj: *His eyes go wide at the kiss, smiles as he relaxes and slowly kisses back.* (He kissed me! Rufus said he would be disgusted with me but he kissed me!)

Cloud: Is that better?

Kadaj: *Blushes hard, shyly licks his at the taste of Cloud.* Yyeah.. I..I nnever thought you wwould do that, Nisan.. *Blushes even harder.*

Cloud: We used to...

Kadaj: Yyeah..But nnow I know wwhat kissing can llead too! *Shudders as he remember the wet dream he had of Cloud.*

Cloud: I know...It will be our little secret...

Kadaj: Okay, Nisan! *Plays with Cloud's shirt.* Ccan..we do it again? Ssometime...

Cloud: Maybe...but not right now...*He hears distinct, heavy footsteps coming from behind.* I think that's Squall...

Kadaj: *Cocks his head as he looks, smiles at the footsteps.* Yep! That sounds like him!! He must be mad! Usually you can't hear when he's walking!

Cloud: I better get going, then...I'll see you another time, Kadaj...*He gets up to leave and shudders as he sees Squall glare at him as he walks by.*

Kadaj: Bye bye, Nisan!!!! I'll call you tonight! Love you! *Waves bye to Cloud as he walks away, but stays on the ground.*

Cloud: *He waves to Kadaj and quickly leaves.*

Kadaj: *Looks up at Squall* Hi Squally!

Squall: *He silently sits down next to Kadaj.* I'm glad he left...

Kadaj: He said he was sorry and that dad and Seph told him too! He feels really bad about it!

Squall: He says that now...because he knows I'll kick his ass...

Kadaj: No, don't! I know he did wrong, but he's still my Nisan and I love him! He's still upset about llossing..Mmother too... *looks down.*

Squall: He still deserves it...*He lays back in the grass, with his head resting on his arms.*

Kadaj: *Moves to lay down on Squall's chest, giggles softly.* He says he going to watch his back around you and Re're! Bbut..I forgave him..*Looks up.* Please don't hurt my nisan, Squally...

Squall: I won't make any promises...

Kadaj: Okay... *Nuzzles Squall's chest, making sure not to touch Squall's nipples.* Hhe said he's going to help me go to the funeral..He wants to make sure 'zoozoo doesn't do anything!

Squall: I don't trust either of them...

Kadaj: I'm not sure about 'zoo..Bbut I trust Nisan! His eyes didn't lie! *Moves overtop Squall's body, looks down at hi,.* Do you trust me, Squally?

Squall: I trust you...

Kadaj: Then trust me this once..I don't think Nisan will betray me again...And if he does..You can beat him up... *Softly kisses him.*

Squall: Fine...*He closes his eyes as Kadaj kisses him.*

Kadaj: *Softly licks Squall's lips.* I love you, Squally...

Squall: *He opens his mouth to grant Kadaj's tongue entry.*

Kadaj: *Slowly enters his tongue, bathing Squall's mouth with it. Moans softly at the taste of Squall, playfully licks at Squall's tongue.* (He tastes to good, I love kissing him!)

Squall: We're outside...*He strokes Kadaj tongue with his own,*

Kadaj: *Shudders at Squall's tongue, blushes.* Wwe've...done it outside before...Aand I was just kissing you!

Squall: Someone might see...*He closes his mouth around Kadaj's lips, his tongue still inside Kadaj's mouth.*

Kadaj: Mm..I just want to kiss you, Squally...I love your kisses.. *Surrenders to Squall's mouth, the kiss turning him into goo.*

Squall: And you know what your kisses do to me...*He reaches around Kadaj to grope his ass.*

Kadaj: Mmmm!! *Pushes his ass up against Squall's hands.* Wwe..can go inside..

Squall: *He leans forward and looks around for signs of anyone watching them from the house.* We should be fine out here...as long as we hide ourselves a little more...

Kadaj: Mm..We ccan go behind the bush? *Begins to grind against Squall, moaning at the feeling.*

Squall: That should be fine...*He raises up with Kadaj on top of him, then walks over to the tall bush.*

Kadaj: *Wraps his arms and legs tightly around Squall as he moves, nuzzles Squall's neck. Starts to suck on it.*

Squall: You can't wait...*He rubs Kadaj's legs as he lowers his body to lay down in the grass.*

Kadaj: I..never can with you, Squally! You turn me on so much! *A light blush covers his body, moans softly at Squall's touches.*

Squall: Take your pants off...*He crawls over Kadaj's body and stares at Kadaj with his ice blue eyes.*

Kadaj: Yyess... *Shudders at Squall's stare, his body turns redder as he reaches down and pushes his pajama pants down and kicks the off. Lays there naked under Squall's staring eyes.*

Squall: *He begins to rub Kadaj's cock with his strong hands.* Your cock needs my attention...

Kadaj: Ahh! Yes! Oh godd! It..it misses you, Squally! *Moans as he thrusts up to rub his cock against Squall's hands, begins to lightly pant.*

Squall: *He rubs Kadaj's glans head, loving how warm Kadaj's cock feels in his hands.*

Kadaj: Ohhhh! Sooo...good! Pplease, more! Give me more! *He begs as he rolls his hips up, his cock fully hard in Squall's hand.*

Squall: What more do you want? *He moves his hand down to rub Kadaj's balls.*

Kadaj: Mmgg!!! I..I want you! Pplease, I want all of you, Ssqually!!! *Turns his head side to side in pleasure, letting out sweet moans.*

Squall: *He unzips his pants and pulls out his cock and gives one last look around before he leans over Kadaj and enters his ass.*

Kadaj: AHhhhhhh! Yessss! Ddeeper, Ssqually! Deeper! *Moans loudly as he's entered, winces slightly at the burn of being taken dry but loving the feel f having Squall inside him.*

Squall: Your ass...has become even tighter after it healed...*He begins to thrust hard into Kadaj's ass.*

Kadaj: Eeehhh! Yyou're..too bigg!OOh..god, Squally! It..it burns! *Moans out as he claws down Vincent's back, pulling him down closer to him.*

Squall: Want me to stop? *He arches his back into Kadaj's scratches and slows his thrusts.*

Kadaj: Nno! Pplease, don't stop! *Looks up begging at Squall, clenches. around him.* Jjust..Sstart a little slower.. *Bites his lip as he moves his hips to meet Squall's thrusts.*

Squall: *He holds Kadaj down to the ground by his shoulders and slowly thrusts into Kadaj's clenching ass.*

Kadaj: Mmm.. Yesss..Feel soo good yo! Llove you in me!*Tilts his hips and lets out a loud moan as his prostate is hit, digs his nails in deeper as he arches in pleasure.*

Squall: *He begins to thrust harder into Kadaj's ass.* Mph...Kadaj...

Kadaj: Yyes..Please! Mmore..Squally! Mmoan for me! *Clenches hard as he wraps his legs around Squall's waist to push him in deeper, keeps letting out sweet moans.*

Squall: *He moans lowly in his chest as he thrusts hard into Kadaj's clenching ass.* Kadaj..

Kadaj: Uhhh..yaa..Ohh! *Moans inaudible words as pleasure shoots though his body, shudders at Squall's low moan. Tries to rub his dripping cock against Squall's stomach.*

Squall: *He grinds his body against Kadaj's cock, giving him pleasure and smearing Kadaj's moist precum on his ripped stomach. He thrusts hard into Kadaj's needy ass.*

Kadaj: I.., Oh god, Ssqually! *Cries out on pleasure as he feels his release coming, starts to clench madly around himas his body shakes.*

Squall: *He grabs on tight to Kadaj's cock and slams hard into his ass,* Not...so fast...

Kadaj: Nnnnggggggg!!! Pplease! I..I need to, Squally! *Thrashes underneath Squall's thrusting body, his hips jerking up trying to dislodge Squall's hand.* Ohh..tto much!

Squall: Too much? *He keeps a firm hold on Kadaj's cock, enjoying Kadaj's moans as he thrusts into his ass.*

Kadaj: I..I..Ahhhhhh!!! *Screams as he dry cums, throws his head back in pleasure as he shakes hard.*

Squall: *He releases Kadaj's cock when he hears him scream and cums inside Kadaj's ass as it clenches tight around his cock.*

Kadaj: Sshittt!! *Cries out with a cracked voice as he releases over Squall's and his stomach, arches up before he passes out, his body not able to take it.*

Squall: Kadaj...*He quickly pulls out of Kadaj and begins to shake him back to consciousness.*

Kadaj: Mm..Ssqually? *Groans as he's shaken awake.* Wwhat..happened?

Squall: I made you dry cum...

Kadaj: *Cocks is head in confusion.* Dry..cum? It..it ffelt..good.. but made me tired more then normal!

Squall: It happened when I was preventing you from releasing...

Kadaj: I..I don't know if I like it...*Wiggles abit on the ground, his limbs feeling a bit like jelly.*Mm..Ccan you hold me for a bit, Squally? I'm to comfy to move!

Squall: *He moves over Kadaj and covers his body like a blanket.*

Kadaj: MMMm...You're always so warm, Squally! You cover me completely...Like a Squally blanket!! *Smiles and nuzzles into Squall's neck.*

Squall: *He touches Kadaj's chest and gently plays with his nipples as he lays on Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Ahh...Ssqually! You're ggetting them hard again!

Squall: *He suddenly stops playing with Kadaj's hardening nipples.* I'll stop...

Kadaj: *Shivers, wraps his arms around Squall.* You ccan rub my sides iif you want..I like that..

Squall: *He moves his hands down to rub Kadaj's toned sides.*

Kadaj: *His eyes flutter at the calming feeling he gets from this, lets out a pleasured sighs as he tightens his hold on Squall.* Mm..I love you, Squally..

Squall: *He continues to rub Kadaj's sides, getting comfort himself from touching Kadaj's skin.* Yeah...

Kadaj: *Opens his eyes, looks at Squall lovingly.* Can..yyou tell me you love me? Please?

Squall: *He looks at Kadaj squarely in the eyes with his piercing gaze.* I...love you...

Kadaj: *Shudders at Squall's words, hugs him tightly.* Thank you...Thank you so much, my Squall! I..love you more then life…

Squall: *He looks down and buries his face into Kadaj's neck, closing his eyes.*

Kadaj: Mm..Can we just lay here for a few?

Squall: *He nips at Kadaj's jawline and slowly moves to his lips, nipping them aswell.*

Kadaj: *Moans softly, his mouth falls open.* (He feels so good! I want him to kiss me!)

Squall: *He startles when he sees that Kadaj is awake, but decides to kiss him anyway.*

Kadaj: (Crap! Now he knows! I hope he doesn't stop doing this..) *Softly kisses back, opens his eyes to look at Squall as he softly sucks on Squall's lip.*

Squall: (He tastes too good to stop...) *He licks Kadaj's lips hesitantly.*

Kadaj: (He's scared..I'll pull back.) *Opens his mouth for Squall, playfully licks Squall's tongue, wanting him to take control.*

Squall: *He fiercely licks Kadaj's lips and mouth, wanting to taste more of Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Moans softly into the kiss, kisses back with passion.* MMmm!

Squall: *He sucks on Kadaj's lips, pulling them into his mouth like a vaccum.*

Kadaj: Mmmmm!! *MOans loudly, his body shivers from the kiss. Tightens his arms around Squall again, running his hands down his back.*

Squall: *He slowly pulls away from the heated kiss and licks Kadaj's lips as they part.*

Kadaj: *Moans softly at the loss of Squall's lips, licks his own.* I love..you..my Squall..

Squall: (Don't make me say it again...it hurts...) *He moves in to kiss Kadaj again, sucking on his lips.*

Kadaj: *Kisses back, stroking Squall's back lovingly.* (He's scared again..)

Squall: *He relaxes as much as possible and begins to kiss Kadaj again.*

Kadaj: *Softly licks Squall's lips.* Don't be scared..I'm never going to reject you...Or make you do something your scared of..Just let me show you my love for you...

Squall: *He stops and stares at Kadaj, feeling like he needs to run away, but is too scared to move from Kadaj's words.*

Kadaj: No..Please, Squally...I..I'll stop!I...I won't say it anymore! Bbut please...Ddon't leave me, I...I don't think I can take that right now..Please.. *Holds on tightly to Squall, tears come to his eyes at the thought of Squall running away.*

Squall: (That's not what I want!) *He looks down and lays his head on Kadaj's chest, now feeling angry at himself for acting foolish.*

Kadaj: *Softly rubs Squall's back, kisses his forehead.* (Now I've made him upset...I'm sorry...Wwhy do I keep messing up!) *A tears falls.*

Squall: *He bites his lips as he tries to calm himself.* (Why do I keep feeling like I have to run?)

Kadaj: *Decides to do what his mom would do and starts to sing as he rubs Squall's back.* You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skys are gray. You'll never know dear ,how much I love you. So please, don't take my sunshine away... *Kisses Squall's forehead.* The oother night dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamed I held you in my arms.. When I awoke dear, I was mistakened...So please, don't take my sunshine away...

Squall: (What?) *He begins to relax at Kadaj's cute singing voice and closes his eyes.*

Kadaj: *Continues to sing as he feels Squall starting to relax.* (It's working!)

Squall: *He runs his hands across Kadaj's chest as he relaxes.* (Keep singing...)

Kadaj: *Shivers at the touches, keeps singing his song.* (He likes my singing! ...I just don't know what to sing other then this song!)

Squall: *He traces his fingers over Kadaj's chest, loving the softness of Kadaj's skin.*

Kadaj: *Shivers again, leans down to kiss him as he finishes the song.* Do you feel better? ...Mmother singing always made mme feel better...

Squall: *He hesitates for a moment, thinking carefully about what Kadaj said.* Yes...

Kadaj: I'm glad..I..I'll sing for you anytime you need me too! *Kisses the top of Squall's head again, holding him tightly.*(I want to say it...But I don't want to make him scared again!)

Squall: *He quietly nuzzles Kadaj's chest and wraps his arms tight around Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Giggles as Squall's hair runs across his nipples.* That tickles!

Squall: *He moves his head to look up at Kadaj.* Your nipples really are sensitive...

Kadaj: *Blushes.* Yyeah...Rrufus said I should of been a girl cause they are more tthen most men...Do you like him?

Squall: Yes...*He moves his body up and begins to lick Kadaj's nipples.*

Kadaj: Ahh! Ssqually! *Wiggles underneath Squall, arching up into Squall's mouth.* Ngg....

Squall: *He sucks on Kadaj's hard nipples and gently pulls on them with his teeth.*

Kadaj: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!! Sso..Ohh! *Shakes his head as he grabs onto Squall's head, pushing him closer to his chest as he grinds his growing cock again him.*

Squall: (I love it when he moans...) *He sucks hard on Kadaj's nipples, loving how the hard pebbles feel in between his moist lips.*

Kadaj: Mmmmhhh..Ssqually! Mmore, please!*Moans out, loving the feeking of Squall's hot mouth on his chest, his wet tongue skillfully licking at his hard nipples.*

Squall: (What can I do...?) *He gives a few last licks to Kadaj's nipples before he straddles Kadaj's chest and uses his cock to prod Kadaj's hard nipples.*

Kadaj: Ohh...fuck! *Moans loudly as he feels the warmth coming from Squall's warm manhood, pushes his chest up against it as he licks his lips.* Ggod..Llove your cock!

Squall: *He rubs his cock against Kadaj's nipples until his cock becomes fully hard and drips precum onto Kadaj's swollen nipples.*

Kadaj: *Shudders as he feels the precum land on his nipple, quickly reaches down and collects it on his finger. Moves it to his mouth and licks it off, sweetly moaning at the taste. Looks up at Squall with lust.* More!

Squall: How much more? *He uses his thumb to open Kadaj's mouth and slowly moves his dripping cock in position to enter Kadaj's warm mouth.*

Kadaj: I..want you to fill my mouth, Squally..Fill me with your cum! *Licks at the head before he takes it into his mouth, moaning at the taste and warmth.*

Squall: Suck on me hard...*He gently thrusts his hips.* If you want me to fill you...

~Hehe! You can guess what happens next!~


	21. Chapter 21

Angeal: *Sets the newspaper down with a sigh before he stands up.* (Zack...is not going to like this...) *Walks to Zack's room.*

Zack: *He looks up from packing his bags for his and Angeal's trip.* Hey dad!

Angeal: *Looks sadly at Zack, closes the door behind him.* We...need to talk, puppy...

Zack: Okay...About what? *He closes the bag he's working on and sits on the edge of his bed.*

Angeal: *Walks over and sits down next to Zack.* ..I'm afraid..We're going to have to push the trip for another weekend...Something came up...

Zack: But I already have my things packed!

Angeal: I know..I do too..But..*Sighs.* Sephiroth's mother has passed away...Her funeral is tomorrow and...I need to go and pay my respects to her...She was a great women... *Smiles softly.* Got me out of trouble with your grandpa alot...

Zack: *He sighs.* Okay...Do you want me to go too?

Angeal: *Smiles softly again, wraps and arm around Zack and pulls him close.* I.. would love that, puppy...I'm.. sorry but I promise we'll go next weekend...And..I'll get the presidential suite for us..

Zack: Do you promise?

Angeal: *Tilts Zack's chin up and kisses him.* I promise, puppy...I..I just need to go tomorrow...

Zack: Okay...*He sighs and gives Angeal a kiss.*

Angeal: I'm sorry, Zack...Please don't be upset...I'll..let you punish me for not be able to go...

Zack: *His ears perk up at the word "punish."* Oh?

Angeal: *Chuckles softly.* You are such a puppy...I can almost see your tail wagging...

Zack: That all depends on the kind of punishment you want...

Angeal: Whatever puppy thinks I deserve.. *Softly strokes Zack's cheek.*

Zack: I think daddy deserves a big spanking...

Angeal: *Shivers as the thought, his cock jumps.* Mm...That..sounds perfect...

Zack: Until my daddy has big welts on his ass...

Angeal: MM..Make it hurt when I sit down... *Runs his hands down Zack's back, till he reaches Zack's ass and lightly gropes it.*

Zack: That's right...and no touching...until I say so! *He lightly slaps Angeal's hands away.*

Angeal: Mm..Yes...my master...*Says seductively to Zack, moves his hands to behind his back.*

Zack: *He smirks.* That's better! *He lightly pokes Angeal's chest.*

Angeal: What does my master want me to do? *Arches his chest out at Zack's touches.*

Zack: First...I want you to lay on the ground...

Angeal: *Get up off the bed and lays down on his stomach.* Like this, Master?

Zack: No, on your back! *He smirks as he stands over Angeal*

Angeal: Sorry, master..Please forgive me, master... *Flips over onto his back, shivers as his cock rubs against his pants.* (I love when he's like this...)

Zack: Good...Now open your mouth...*He straddles Angeal's chest and begins to unzip his pants.*

Angeal: *Quickly opens his mouth, looks up with lust.* (Oh god...I've missed his taste! Please, cum in my mouth puppy!)

Zack: Good...*He takes his cock out and pops it into Angeal's mouth. He then relaxes and pisses into Angeal's mouth, letting out a moan of satisfaction and lust.*

Angeal: *His eyes go wide when he feels Zack's warm piss lad on his tongue, quickly swallows before he chokes. Moans as he licks at the head of Zack's cock, wanting more from him.* (Shit...I never thought he would do this...God, All of him taste so good!)

Zack: Mm...Does my dirty daddy like that? *He finishes up and begins to get hard from just being inside Angeal's mouth.*

Angeal:* Shakes his head yes as he licks the last few drops from the slit, wraps his lips around the growing cock and begins to softly suck.*

Zack: Good slave...Now suck until I cum into your slutty mouth...

Angeal: *Moans at Zack's praise and sucks hard, flicking his tongue against the clans underneath Zack's mushroom head.*

Zack: Oh...you give good head, daddy...Suck it harder...

Angeal: *Sucks even harder as he takes more of Zack's dick into his mouth, beings to bob his head as he does.* (I could do this forever! He shouldn't be able to be so...heavenly!)

Zack: My little slut needs to suck harder...or no treats...

Angeal: *Moans softly around Zack as he hollows his cheeks , his mouth turning into a vacuum around Zack's cock before he does his best to deepthroat him from his angle.*

Zack: Oh...You feel so good, my little slut...Mm...

Angeal: *Swallows around Zack's dripping cock as he reaches his hands down to stroke his own arousal though his pants, a wet spot growing. Runs his teeth against the base.*

Zack: That's right...get me to cum, and I'll pleasure you all you want, slave...

Angeal: *Sucks madly as hekeeps taking Zack deep in his throat, before pulling back and bathing the head with his tongue. Looks upas he lightly bites dow on the sensitive head.* (Cum..I miss your taste so much, puppy!)

Zack: Oh...a little more slave...I'm almost there...*He moans softly.* You're so seductive...

Angeal: *Gives a hard nip to the dripping slit before he deepthroats him again, his throat turn into a vicegrip around him.*

Zack: Oh...so good...*He moans in pleasure ad he cums into Angeal's waiting mouth.*

Angeal: Mmmmm! *Moans loudly as he feels Zack's hot seed, pulls back so he can taste it as he slowly swallow all of it, wanting to savor the taste. Softly licks at the slit.*

Zack: Now...do you want me to do something for you, slave? *He moans as he watches Angeal taste him.*

Angeal: *Looks up with lust as he finishes cleaning Zack's soften cock, lets it go with a pop.* If master..wants too...

Zack: That's not what I wanted to hear...*He crosses his arms and smirks.*

Angeal: Please master..Make me cum...I'm so close!I..I can still taste you on my lips.. *Strokes himself faster, jerking his hips up.*

Zack: That's better...*He gives Angeal a peck on the lips before he moves down Angeal's body to stroke him.*

Angeal: Ohh..god...*Grunts loudly in pleasure as he cums in his pants, pumping his hips up.*Mm..puppy...

Zack: Good little slave...

Angeal: Love you...my master... *Breathes heavily as he looks at Zack with loving eyes.*

Zack: Mm...and I love my slave...*He leans forward and kisses Angeal seductively.*

Angeal: Mm..*Kisses back, wraps his big, strong arms around Zack and pulls him closer.* All I taste is you...*Smiles.* Can you still taste your piss?

Zack: Mm...I can...along with my sweet cum...Do you like it?

Angeal: I do...It just surprised me...I should of known you would...A puppy always marks what's his.. *Smirks and chuckles softly.*

Zack: That's right...I should have pissed on you...and made you wear my scent all day...

Angeal: I sure your Mother would love that...And you're going to have to go again soon..You drank alot today..

Zack: That's right...So you better come when I call you over...So I can mark you.

Angeal: Such a dirty puppy I have...How did you get so dirty? *Smiles as he kisses Zack.* And you know I'll always come when you call for me..

Zack: I don't know...I think I got it from my dirty daddy...

Angeal: *Lets out a deep chuckle.* Who better to get it from...

Zack: *He licks Angeal's face.* Mm...no one else

Angeal: Mm..You are such a puppy… *Wraps his arms tighter around Zack, holds him close.* And only mine…

Zack: That's right! *He gently pokes and plays with Angeal's nipples.*

Angeal: Mm..*Grunts softly as his nipples harden at Zack's touches, pushes his large chest up.* Puppy...

Zack: Yes, sugar daddy? *He traces circles around Angeal's nipples.*

Angeal: *Shivers and licks his lips.* You know I need a few minutes...Don't do to much till then...

Zack: I know...*He smirks.* But you're so fun to tease...

Angeal: *Chuckles and playfully rubs Zack's hair, messing up the perfect gelled shape.* You've always been a tease, pup...

Zack: *He smirks.* I get that from you too...*He licks Angeal's lips.*

Angeal: Mm..You bet your sweet, plump ass you do... *Spanks Zack's ass as he kisses him.*

Zack: Ow...daddy spanked me! *He laughs seductively.*

Angeal: I did...And you liked it.. *Rubs Zack's ass beforehe lightly spanks again.* (Much better then when he was little...I hated his tears...)

Zack: I did...spank me again, daddy...*He softly bites Angeal's neck.*

Angeal: Mmgg..*Lets out a soft grunt again as he starts to get aroused, pulls his hand all the way back before he spanks Zack hard, it echos around the room.*

Zack: Mm...you're such a good daddy...spanking his bad little boy...

Angeal: Mmm...Such a naughty boy I have...I told you to wait..Now look what you've done.. *Spanks him again as he pushes his hips up, letting Zack feel his growing cock.*

Zack: Mmm...*He moans as Angeal spanks him again.* I did a bad thing, daddy...

Angeal: You did..Now what is my bad boy going to do? *His cock jumps at Zack's moan, keeps spanking him hand, his hand tingles from the force of the hits.*

Zack: Maybe your bad boy will leave you here...with a full hard on, and watch you try to pleasure yourself...*He smirks and licks Angeal's neck.*

Angeal: I know how to please myself puppy...I know just what to do to make me cum in under five seconds...But if you do that then...I'll just have to make you sleep in your room tonight...

Zack: Not if I put a cock ring on you...you naughty Sugar Daddy...

Angeal: Who says I'll keep it on? I'm the daddy..I'm aloud to do what I want, little pup.. *Gives a quick, hard spank and smirks.*

Zack: I say you will! I'll watch you to make sure you don't take it off...

Angeal: What if I decide to go into the office? Get some work done...Leave puppy here with his hormonal Mom..

Zack: You won't do that because daddy likes what I do too much...*He licks, then gently bites Angeal's neck.*

Angeal: Mm...You know me to well, puppy... *Tilts his neck over, begins to massage Zack's ass as he rolls his hips against him.*

Zack: That's right...*He moves his lips teasingly close to Angeal's ear lobe, gently licking and kissing just underneath it.*

Angeal: *Shudders as he feels Zack so close to the spot that makes him crazy, groans as he tilts his head over more. Wanting Zack to suck on it, rolls his hips faster as he slips his fingers in between Zack's cheeks, rubbing the tight little rosebud.*

Zack: Look at my poor daddy...So aroused that he's about to go crazy...*He gently licks Angeal's earlobe, moaning softly as his tongue touches Angeal's skin.*

Angeal: Please puppy...Daddy needs...your love! *Moans at the licks, his member fills full with blood. Enters the tip of a finger into Zack, teasing him.*

Zack: My poor daddy...*He grinds his body against Angeal's cock, his own becoming hard.* What does daddy want me to do?

Angeal: Anything, pup... Just need you! *Enter the finger in all the way, aiming for Zack's prostate.* Make daddy feel better..

Zack: Mm! *He moans sharply as Angeal's finger presses against his prostate. He quickly takes off Angeal's pants and spreads his legs.*

Angeal: Yes puppy.. *thrusts the finger in deeper, wanting to hear more moans from Zack. Shivers lightly as his cock is exposed to the air.*

Zack: Mm...let me fuck you daddy...*He rubs the shaft of Angeal's cock, loving how warm it is in his hand.*

Angeal: Always... *Spreads his legs wide, pulling his knees up a bit, letting Zack see his clenching opening.* Make me your, Zackary...

Zack: Look at your clenching little asshole...*He presses two fingers against it, rubbing and teasing Angeal's entrance.*

Angeal: Mhg..It wants you, puppy..Please..I don't care about prep right now..Just fuck me! *Moans softly as his clenches more against Zack's fingers, trying to pull them in.*

Zack: As daddy wishes...*He spreads Angeal's legs a little further and enters Angeal's tight, clenching opening.*

Angeal: Ffuck…! *Groans as he's ehtntered, grabs on tightly to Zack as he feels the burn from no lube.* (Shit…this feels….so good!)

Zack: Do you like that, daddy? *He says seductively as he begins to thrust inside Angeal's ass.*

Angeal: Mmm...Yes..God..it burns so good! *Wraps his legs around Zack as he clenches hard, wanting Zack to move faster.* More puppy..

Zack: *He begins to thrust as hard as he can.* I'm going to make your tight little ass burn...

Angeal: Ohh..shit...Just like that, pup.. *Moans lowly in his chest as he meets Zack's thrusts, licks his lips as he looks up at Zack.* Such..a good, puppy..

Zack: That's right...tell your puppy how good he is...*He thrusts wildly into Angeal's tight ass.* Oh...god, yes...

Angeal: He's the best...Oh god, just like that, puppy.. *Grunts at each thrust, pleasure runs though his body as he moans in between thrusts.*

Zack: Mm...I love my daddy's moans...*He thrusts wildly, hitting the exact spot where Angeal's prostate is.*

Angeal: Shit..Gonna make me cum, puppy! *Reaches a hand down to stroke his dripping cock, moaning as he feels his release getting close.*

Zack: Yes, baby...Cum for me, daddy! *He moans as he feels Angeal's ass clench around his cock.* So good...

Angeal: Puppy... *Moans as he releases into his hand, his hips pumping up as his toes curl in pleasure.*

Zack: *He cums inside Angeal's ass and watches in pleasure as Angeal cums into his own hand.* Mmm...

Angeal: Mm...Such a good puppy I have...Such a loving, handsome puppy.. *Softly clenches around Zack to make sure he gets it all, reaches his other hand up to stroke Zack's face.*

Zack: And I have such a loving daddy...*He places Angeal's hands to his lips and licks the warm cum from them.*

Angeal: Mm...*Pulls his hand away and kisses Zack, moans softly at the taste of his own seed.*

Zack: Do you like how you taste? *He gently kisses Angeal's lips.*

Angeal: Only when it's mixed with you... *Strokes Zack's face.* I'm sorry about this weekend..I really am puppy...But..I can't miss this...

Zack: I know...There's going to be other days we can be alone...

Angeal: Next weekend, I promise...Wherever you want to go, we'll go...And we can..act like a real couple, without having to hide..

Zack: Okay...I can't wait! I've been wanting to kiss you like the couples do on TV...It's the one thing I want to do the most...

Angeal: I know puppy..But..I want to wait till at least you little sister is born...I want to see to spend sometime with her before your mother finds out... *Looks down.* (I may lose her..)

Zack: Dad...*He looks down, feeling terrible for breaking up the family.* I'm sorry...

Angeal: Hey now..Please don't cry puppy..It breaks my heart when you cry, puppy.. *Softly kisses Zack's face.* We'll work something out...I have one of the best lawyers in town...I'm sure I can get to see her..

Zack: But I don't want that to happen!

Angeal: Maybe it won't...Maybe your Mother..will remember who she used to be...But don't blame yourself, Zack...We can't control who we love...

Zack: I know...*He looks down sadly.*

Angeal: *Softly kisses Zack's forehead as he soothingly rubs his back.* It will work out, puppy...Don't worry about it right now...

Zack: But I do worry about it! *He gently kisses Angeal's lips, wanting his comfort.*

Angeal: *Kisses back, holds on tighter to Zack as he rolls them over. Covers Zack with his strong body, holding him tightly.* I know...But you shouldn't at this age...You're to young for this weight, pup...

Zack: Mmm...*He wraps his arms around Angeal, holding him tight against his body.* I love my daddy...

Angeal: I love my puppy...More then anything... *Relaxes on top of Zack, his broad chest completely covering Zack's.*

Zack: So warm...*He nuzzles Angeal's neck.*

Angeal: Mm..My body still covers you, puppy...Remember when I did this when you were little? You were so sick and shivered nonstop...I layed on you and you stopped and smiled in your sleep...

Zack: I remember...Mmm...so warm...I love my daddy...

Angeal: I love you, my Zackary.. *Covers Zack's face in sweet kisses, wanting to comfort him.* You look tired, puppy..

Zack: I am a little...*He yawns as Angeal kisses his face.*

Angeal: Take a nap puppy..I promise I won't move..And we can have your favorite for dinner tonight... *Keeps kissing him, nuzzles his cheek.*

Zack: Mm...is that you? *He licks his lips teasingly.* We should do it on the dining table once...

Angeal: You can eat your meal off me if you wish...We'll have to do it in my room thou..Now..go to sleep, my puppy.. *Softly kisses Zack's eye lids, knowing that will make them close.*

Zack: Mm...put me on the bed...*He moans softly as he begins to fall asleep.*

Angeal: *Moves his legs to the side and stands up, holding Zack tightly in his arms as he walks over to Zack's bed. Lays Zack down and grabs the extra blanket to cover him with before he lays down next to him.* My beautiful puppy...

Zack: *He curls up next to Angeal.* Thanks dad...and you're beautiful too...

Angeal: *Wraps his arms around Zack and pulls him close to his chest, kisses Zack's head.* You're welcome, puppy...

~The next day~

Angeal: *Finishes up, does a look over to make sure there's nothing on his suit before he walks out and goes to Zack's room. Knocks on the door.* Puppy? Are you ready?

Zack: I'm ready!

Angeal: Let me see..You got a stain on that suit at the party, I want to make sure it's gone....

Zack: Okay, fine...*He turns around so Angeal can inspect his suit.*

Angeal: *Walks around Zack, giving him a look over. Stops in front and licks his thumb before he rubs a smudge of something off Zack's cheek.* There...Now you're all ready...

Zack: Mm...dad! *He moves his face away from Angeal's thumb.* I'm fine!

Angeal: You had something on your face, pup... I wasn't going to let you go with that... Lets go... *Starts to walk off.*

Zack: I'm comin'! *He slowly follows Angeal out the door.*

Angeal: *Walks down to the garage and pulls the keys out of his pocket to unlock the door and gets in, puts his belt on before he starts the car.* (I'm going to see him for the first time in over 11 years..)

Zack: *He hops into the car and fastens his seatbelt.* Let's go, dad...

Angeal: *Opens the garage door before he pulls out and makes a sharp turn, speeds down the drive way.*

~At the Funeral~

Zack: *He leans his head against Angeal.* (He's much quieter than normal...)

Angeal: *Holds onto Zack's hand till they walk in, lets go but lets him keep leaning.* We'll sit in the middle...

Zack: Okay...*He walks with Angeal to where he wants to sit. He nuzzles against Angeal's neck.*

Angeal: *Stay stone cold.* Not in public, puppy..Wait till we get home...

Zack: They won't know the difference...As long as we don't kiss...

Angeal: *Keeps quiet as he looks ahead, watches Sephorith at the front.* (He still looks the same...)

Zack: When can we pay our respects?

Angeal: They are about to start...We can when they are done...

Zack: Okay...*He keeps watching the front.*

Angeal: (He had four brothers..I only see three...Where is he..?)

Zack: The blonde one is kind of cute...

Angeal: That's Cloud...The second youngest of the five brothers...He has a different father then the rest...He's only a few years older then you, pup..

Zack: *He moves closer to Angeal.* But you're much hotter...

Angeal: This is not the place to be talking like that, puppy...But thank you... *Gives Zack a soft smile.*

Zack: I meant it as a complement! And sorry...I've never been to a funeral before...

Angeal: I know..But you usually don't talk about sex or anything at these...I hope..you never have to go to many more, pup...

Zack: Yeah...I kinda figured...*He sits back in his seat.*

~Half hour later.~

Angeal: *Stands up when his row is let up, gets in line.* Now..we pay our respects...

Zack: Okay...*He stands up and follows Angeal in line.*

Angeal: *Walks by the coffin, looks down sadly at the women who was like family to him.* You will be missed...More then you know... *Bows slightly to her husband before he stands in front of his old friend.* I'm sorry for your loss....

Zack: *He follows Angeal to the coffin and looks down.* (She's still pretty, even though I never met her.) *He looks up and watches Angeal converse with his old friend.*

Angeal: Have..you gone to see Gen yet...I haven't noticed any flowers...

Sephiroth: No, not lately...

Angeal: ...I'm sure he would like to see you....Again...I am sorry...Your Mother was a great women....

Sephiroth: *He stays quiet and aloof, even with Angeal.*

Angeal: (I used to be one of the only people he would talk too...Now I get nothing...) *Sighs and moves down the line, letting Zack in.* This is my son, Zackary...

Zack: *He bows his head slightly.* Nice to meet you...

Sephiroth: *He slightly bows and cocks his head.*

Angeal: *Looks back over after saying his words to crying Loz.* (He's thinking of something...I know that look...) *Moves to Yazoo.* I'm so sorry for you loss... *Pats Yazoo's shoulder.* But..if I ask...Where is Kadaj? I know he had a deep bond with her...

Yazoo: He's coming after everyone else leaves...*He moves closer to Angeal so no one else will hear him.* Father and Sephiroth didn't want him here...

Angeal: *Glares at Sephiroth, not able to believe they would do that. Whisper.* If you guys ever need anything...I'm always here for you.. *Pats his shoulder before moving to Cloud.*

Zack: *He feels that something is wrong with Angeal and asks quietly.* What did he say?

Angeal: I can't right now...*Fists his hands, doing his best to keep is anger down.* Hello Cloud...I'm sorry for your loss.. *Bows slightly to him.* You..have grown since the last time I've seen you..

Cloud: Hello, Angeal...I'm glad you could make it.

Angeal: Your mother was a great women..She saved me a couple times... *Moves closer and whispers.* I already told Yazoo..But if you even need anything I will be here for you...Just because me and Seph had a falling out..Doesn't mean I stopped caring for you guys...

Cloud: *He nods.* Thank you...

Angeal: You're welcome... *Moves back.* This is my son Zackary... *Moves out of the way.*

Cloud: Hi, Zack...*He smiles faintly.*

Zack: ...Nice to meet you...

Angeal: *Smiles softly.* Wow, Cloud...I've never seen Zack so quite..I think he may have a crush.. *Winks at him before he moves on.*

Zack: Hey...*He smirks at Angeal and follows him back to their seats.*

Angeal: *Sits down, closes his eyes as he takes a few breaths.* We...can go after the finally words...

Zack: Alright...*He moves closer to Angeal and whispers.* Why do you want to leave so soon?

Angeal: Cause..They aren't letting the youngest here..He's going to sneak in after to say his goodbyes...Plus..If I stay near Seph any longer..I will not be able to hold back... *Fists his hands again.*

Zack: *He looks at Angeal sadly.* Why?

Angeal: I don't know why...Kadaj has always been...He has the heart and mind of a child..It has always annoyed Seph..But I didn't think they would take it that far...You are the only thing keeping me in my seat right now....

Zack: Yes...please don't start a fight...

Angeal: I do not want too...I have more honor then that... *Opens his eyes, glares at Sephiroth, not able to stop it.*

Zack: *He holds on tightly to Angeal's arm.* Don't...

Sephiroth *He watches Angeal glare at him from across the room and smirks.*

Angeal: *Growls low in his chest, his body tenses. Doing his best not to get up and fight.* He's....smirking.... *He growls out under his breath.*

Zack: Don't look at him, look at me...*He forcibly turns Angeal's head.*

Angeal: *His nose puffs out as he breaths, looks at Zack. His eyes full of anger.* Say...something..Tell me anything..Get my mind of this pup... *Fists his hands harder, his nails cutting into his skin.*

Zack: Please, dad...I promise I'll make you feel better when we get home...But not here, okay?

Angeal: I..I need to go to the sparing room when we get home...I..I need to hit something, Zack...I can hold back till then..But I have too... *Takes deep breaths, trying to calm down.*

Zack: We can do whatever you want! I'll go to the sparring room with you too...

Angeal: Okay..But stay back there..I..I don't want to hit you by accident... *Sighs when the Priest says it's over.* (I wanted to go to the grave yard too...But I can't know..I can't be near him any longer.)

Zack: Let's go...*He stands up and holds his arm out for Angeal.*

Angeal: *Stands up and lets go of his fists, blood stains Zack's suit as he grabs onto him. Walks out of his row and heads to the door when he hears someone call him name.*

Sephiroth: Why are you leaving so soon?

Angeal: *Takes a deep breath.* I..am feeling a bit under the weather...I don't want to get anyone sick...

Sephiroth: I see...*He walks past Angeal and Zack.*

Cloud: (He's up to something...) *He quietly gets up from his seat to follow Sephiroth outside.*

Angeal: *His body shakes in anger as Sephiroth walks by, growls low in his chest again.*

Zack: Dad...*He rubs Angeal's shoulders as they walk to calm him.*

Angeal: You..need to drive.. *Head to the big door, sees a brown haired man standing there. * (How does he know them..I saw him at the cocktail party...)

Sephiroth: *He spots an unfamiliar man dressed in an army officer uniform with brown hair.* Who are you?

Squall: *He looks directly at Sephiroth and says without having to think.* Cloud invited me...

Sephiroth: Oh...really? *He looks to Cloud for confirmation.*

Cloud: *Looks over and sees them, nods his head yes.* (Damn it! You'd think he'd hide better!)

Angeal: *Walks past them, his shoulder bumping into Sephiroth as they head to the car.*

Sephiroth: Cloud...Let's go over here...*He walks off to the side of the building.*

Cloud: (I almost wish Angeal didn't leave..But I can stand up to Sephiroth by myself... ) *Follows after him, looks over to Squall.*

Squall: *He carefully watches Cloud follow Sephiroth.* (Keep him busy...)

Angeal: That is a different outfit then what Cloud has...I know he didn't meet you there..He actully seems like he doesn't care for you that much...Sephiroth is to into himself to notice...Who are you?

Squall: *He looks back at Angeal when he hears his voice.* (He doesn't seem like he's from the family...) I'm here with Kadaj...

Angeal: Good...I saw the look in Seph's eyes...He will be gone for awhile...Kadaj should be able to sneak in...There is a door in the priest uses..Have him go though there...

Squall: I know...I'm parked by that door...

Angeal: Good...Tell Kadaj if he needs anything...Cloud has my number...*Smiles softly.* I haven't seen him since he was six...

Squall: *He narrows his eyes at Angeal, inspecting his character.* Come see him...And just you. *He looks to the young man behind Angeal, who is Zack.* But you have to stay here...

Angeal: This is my son...Believe me he will not hurt Kadaj..He is only a year older...And believe when I tell you...He is the only thing keeping me for killing Sephiroth right now...

Squall: Fine...*He moves from leaning against the wall and walks to his car where Kadaj is laying down in the back seat.*

Angeal: *Smiles when he looks down and sees Kadaj hiding.* Hello Kadaj...Do you remember me? *Smiles softly at him.*

Squall: *He touches Kadaj's shoulder, signaling that it's safe.*

Kadaj: *He leans up from the seat and turns to see a long time, family friend.* Angeal!

Angeal: I see you do....My you have grown since I last saw you! You only came up to my waist...

Squall: *He moves away and sits on the hood of the car to give Kadaj and Angeal some privacy while they catch up.*

Kadaj: I have! *He moves closer to Angeal and whispers.* I see that you have met Squally!

Angeal: I have...I see you've found someone...He treat you good?

Kadaj: Yes! And how did you know he was my "boyfriend"? Squally doesn't talk much about those things...

Angeal: *Chuckles softly.* I know the look of love when I see it...Plus..He comforted you by touching your shoulder...It was a lovers touch..

Kadaj: *He blushes, then whispers back to Angeal.* He's been doing a lot better...Squally used to be scared to even touch me...

Angeal: You have your Mother's heart and looks...He can't resents... *Smiles.* Do you remember my son? You played with him before when you were little...

Kadaj: I remember a little...*He looks up and is able to see Sephiroth about to kiss Cloud from some distance away. He bites his lip and timidly calls Squall over.* Umm...Squally, can we go now?

Angeal: *Looks over and sees, growls lowly again.* Don't..let your bastard of a brother...keep you from saying goodbye to your Mother...I will help so you can see her...I can stop him if he tries to enter...

Kadaj: No...'Zoozoo will watch for me...(Why is Nisan trying to hurt me so much! First with mother, now this...) *He sadly reaches for Squall's arm.*

Angeal: *Looks sadly at Kadaj, grabs a hand.* If..you ever need anything...Anything at all, even if it's just to talk...Call me... Okay?

Kadaj: Okay...*He looks sadly at Squall.* Let's go inside, I want to see mother...*He clings to Squall's arm.*

Angeal: *Smiles and moves away from the door.* She loved you..She always smiled when she talked of you..

Kadaj: Yes...I miss her! *Tears begin to fill his eyes.* Squall: *He quietly walks Kadaj into the funeral home through the side door.*

Angeal: Lets go, puppy...I..need to let off steam...Now... *Fists his hands again, blood drips to the ground.*

Zack: Yeah...Let's go...*He looks back quickly at Sephiroth and Cloud.* (What are they thinking?)

Angeal: *Walks off quickly, his body still shaking with anger.* (They keep hurting him..Why? Kadaj is an angel on earth..Like puppy...)

Sephiroth: *He watches Angeal and Zack walk away.* So, Cloud...who was that man?

Cloud: A friend...I spar with him alot...

Sephiroth: (I'll get the truth out of him...) *He moves his hands to massage Cloud's ass.* What's his name?

Cloud: *Bites his lip, holding back the soft moan.* (I used to have a crush on him...He was my hero when I was little..But I can't know...He's not my loving brother anymore...) Squall...

Sephiroth: Where did you meet him? *He slips his hands down the back of Cloud's pants.*

Cloud: At my gym.. *Starts to struggle against Sephiroth.* Let me go...

Sephiroth: Stop struggling...I know you like it. (He's lieing!)

Cloud: Let..me go...I will not disgrace myself at Mother's funeral... (A part of me still wants him...But..I can't..He's become evil..I hate him..)

Sephiroth: But you want it...*He holds Cloud tight to his body.* You're hard...

Cloud: I used too..But not anymore..Now let me go! *Punches Sephiroth.*

Sephiroth: *He catches Cloud's fist.* Why are you resisting? *He holds Cloud's arms firmly as he leans in for a rough kiss.*

Cloud: NNgg..I hate you...I know what you did to Kadaj..You sold him! *Bites down on Sephiroth's lips, making it bleed.*

Sephiroth: Mmm! *He pushes Cloud to the ground and pulls his hair, forcing Cloud's head back as he kisses Cloud with more force.*

Cloud: *Fight against Sephiroth, doing his best to push himoff.* (After all my training..The wars..I still can't beat him...)

Sephiroth: Keep struggling...It turns me on even more...*He quickly begins to remove Cloud's pants as he bites down on his lips.*

Cloud: *Moves his legs underneath him, shudders when his knee rubs against Sephiroth's groin.* (Lets see how he likes this!) *Jabs his knee into Sephiroth's groin, as he tries to get away from the kiss.*

Sephiroth: *He groans low in his chest and punches Cloud in his side.* I'll take what I want!

Cloud: *Grunts in pain, lets out a bit of fear show before he quickly covers it up.* No..Stop, Seph!!

Sephiroth: If you stop trying to get away, I'll make it feel good...*He forces Cloud's legs open.*

Cloud: No..I don't want this..Stop, Seph..Please Stop! *Tries to close his legs against him.* (Don't do this Seph..Please..Show me a piece of you is still there...)

Sephiroth: Yes, you do...*He rubs Cloud's semi-hard cock with his hand.* How long has it been since you've had sex? I know it's been awhile...*He says as he enters Cloud's ass quickly and smirks as Cloud moans in pain and pleasure.* See? You moan like a little virgin...

Cloud: *Clenches his eyes closed, tears fall as he tries to fight them off.* (He's taken it...I've..never been bottomed before..Oh god, this hurts! But..it also feels so good..) *Clenches as he tries to push Sephiroth out.*

Sephiroth: *He laughs deeply at Cloud's facial expression.* You'll never want anything else once I'm done with you...Oh...you feel so good! *He bites his lip as he holds on tight to Cloud's hips and drives his cock into Cloud's ass.*

Cloud: NNnggghh..Sstop..It..Oh god! Nnot there!*Moans as his prostate is hit, his cock grows harder as he thrusts up.* (No..I don't want to like this! Stop it...)

Sephiroth: Here? *He thrusts hard into Cloud's prostate.* You love this, don't you?

Cloud: Ahhhh!! Nno..I..I hate you! Stop it!! *Cries out in pleasure, more tears fall as his body thrusts to meet Sephiroth's. Letting out more sweet moans.*

Sephiroth: It sounds like you're ready...I love it when you moan...*He reaches up to pinch Cloud's nipples as he thrusts in Cloud's clenching ass.*

Cloud: Ffuck!! Llet me go! ....OH god! Sseph! *Bites down on his lips hard, not wanting to give his brother the pleasure of hearing him moan. Shudders when his cock rubs against Sephiroth's abs.*

Sephiroth: Let it out...don't be afraid to moan for me...*He thrusts as he feels his cock pulsate, ready to release inside Cloud's ass.*

Cloud: Nno..I..I wwon't...*Mumbles out gruffly though his lips, more tears fall as he moans into his mouth. his own cock dripping at the feeling of Sephiroth's pulsing in him.*(I'm close..I don't want to cum for him...)

Sephiroth: Moan for me! *He orders as he thrusts as hard as he can into Cloud's ass.*

Cloud: AHhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! *Screams out as he cums hard between him and Sephiroth, his back arches up.*

Sephiroth: *He watches as Cloud cums, the very sight making him release into Cloud's wanting ass.*

Cloud: *Sniffs as he lays still, not wanting to show anymore emotion to Sephiroth.* (I..got raped by my own brother...And liked it..God, what is wrong with me!)

Sephiroth: *He smirks down at Cloud and moves to kiss him roughly.* (He loved it...I could feel it...)

Cloud: *Tilts his face away from the kiss, clenches to push him out.* You got what you wanted...Now let me go...We need to go to the grave yard...

Sephiroth: You're too hasty...*He traces Cloud's chest with his fingers.*

Cloud: I want to put Mother at peace...I already shamed her, let me do this... *Pushes up against Sephiroth, actually manages to push him up. Shivers as he feels Sephiroth pull out a bit.*

Sephiroth: So, you didn't like what I did? *He smirks.* But I haven't heard you moan like that in awhile...

Cloud: ..My body liked it...I didn't now..get..off of me... *Pushes him the rest of the way off, making Sephiroth fall onto his back, holds back the moan as he's left empty.*

Yazoo: *He walks up the little hill where Cloud and Sephiroth are.* What are you two doing?

Cloud: *Looks down in shame and stuffs himself back in the pants, zips it up.* Nothing..Sephiroth was just leaving to go to the graveyard with Father..

Yazoo: Yeah right, now you two need to leave...I need to clean up the place before I leave...*He walks away quickly back to the funeral home.*

Cloud: *Gets up and follows after Yazoo, leaving Sephiroth there. Moves closer to Yazoo and whispers.* Did Kadaj get to see her?

Yazoo: He is right now...*He looks at Cloud.* You know that Kadaj is very upset right now...and saw everything.

Cloud: *Looks down.* I..didn't want it, Yazoo...I tried to stop him..But I'm still to weak... *Lets a tear fall.*

Yazoo: Are you sure, Cloud? Did you really not want it? Still...I mean...Kadaj still loves you, but he needs time to heal away from you...

Cloud: I..hate him, Yazoo... He..he took.. *Takes a deep breath.* I've never bottomed before...I hate him with all of me..Aand I never want to see him again...You can tell them I'm not taking their money anymore...I'm done with this family...

Yazoo: *He sighs and looks down.* Here...give me a minute, and I'll be back out...*He walks back inside the funeral home to see Kadaj standing by the coffin and crying on Squall's shoulder.*

Kadaj: *Holds on tightly to Squall as he cries out all is pain.* Sshe's..rreally dead...I..I tthought just maybe..

Squall: *He quietly wraps his arms around Kadaj, his own body shaking from his fear of emotion.* (This is what he needs...)

Yazoo: Kadaj...I found brother Cloud...I think he wants to talk to you...

Kadaj: Wwhy? Hhe..he has Ssephy now...*Lets out a sob.*

Yazoo: From what I understand...It was rape..He looks really shaken up...

Kadaj: Rreally? *Looks up with sad, bloodshot eyes.*

Yazoo: He actually cried...I haven't seen that since he was ten..

Squall: I still don't think it will be a good idea...Maybe after Kadaj is done...

Yazoo: Okay..I will make sure Sephiroth has left...I don't think Brother Cloud has moved from that room... *Heads back to where he last saw Sephiroth.*

Kadaj: Ssephy...Always lliked Nnisan the bbest... *Holds on tighter to Squall.* (Nisan didn't want it? Bbut Nisan is strong! Hhow could he not fight?)

Squall: Don't think about it right now...*He holds onto Kadaj tightly.*

Kadaj: Bbut..iif Nisan wwas hurt..I..I know wwhat it's like..Iit hurts, Squally! *Looks down at the coffin, more tears fall.* Sshe...looks like she's ssleeping...

Squall: *He sighs.* Yes...just think of her like that...She's asleep.

Kadaj: Bbut she wwould always wake up wwhen I came in..Llike she knew I was tthere even though she was sleeping...*Sniffs.* She's..nnot waking up...

Squall: (How can I explain this to him?) She woke up in a better place...away from your brothers and father...

Kadaj: Bbut..I mmiss her..Aand..not all my Nnisan's aare bad...I..I still llove them..*Looks up to meet Squall's eyes.* Yyou..think sshe's wwatching? Sshe told me wwhen you die yyou go to Heaven...aand can watch the ppeople here..But feel no pain or sadness...

Squall: (I don't believe in heaven...And I never will...) Yes, that is what she's doing right now...

Kadaj: *Blushes hard* TThat..means she ssees when we..yyou know.. *Looks down.*

Squall: It's true...but now she knows that you have someone...

Kadaj: It's still embarrassing! *Rubs Squall's chest.* Sshe would of liked you...Alot.. *Moves closer to the coffin, leans down and kisses her forehead.* I..I love you, mommy...

Squall: Do you want some time alone with her?

Kadaj: Ddon't leave me, Squally..I..I need you here.. * Looks back and reaches out for Squall's hands.* She's...ccold...

Squall: *He carefully tilts Kadaj's chin up and kisses him.*

Kadaj: *Kisses back with passion, tears falling down his cheeks. Wraps his arms around Squall's neck.*

Squall: *He breathes heavily into Kadaj's mouth as he kisses and licks Kadaj's lips.*

Kadaj: *Moans softly into the kiss, presses his body up against Squall.* (He tastes to good...Please, never stop..I'll die without you, Squally!)

Squall: *He gradually pulls away from the kiss.* Let's go somewhere more private...

Kadaj: *Holds on tightly to Squall, hiding his face in Squall's neck.* I..I need to see Nisan...

Squall: You're not well enough to see him yet...Let me make you feel better...

Kadaj: Ookay..*Holds on tightly to Squall as they walk, keeps his face hiden.*

Squall: *He walks Kadaj into a bathroom stall and locks the door. He presses Kadaj against the stall and holds him tight.*

Kadaj: *Shakes lightly as he cries, wipes his face on Squall's neck.* It..ssmells in here...*Runs his hands down Squall's back.*

Squall: Sorry...*He says as he kisses Kadaj's mouth and nips his lips.*

Kadaj: *Moans softly at the nips, pushes himself flush against Squall.* I.I guess it's expected, it is a bathroom! *Licks at Squall's lips.*

Squall: Yes...I felt awkward kissing you know...out there...*He gently rubs Kadaj's chest.*

Kadaj: I..I didn't either...I kknow she's ddead..But..it sstill feels wweird..Pplus we're in a church...Mm.. *Moans softly.*

Squall: *He licks Kadaj's lips.* But we're somewhere no one will find us...

Kadaj: Mmm..Unless they have to potty.. *Blushes as he kisses back, nipping on Squall's lips.*

Squall: *He slowly and calmly lifts up Kadaj's shirt.* What do you want me to do to make you feel better?

Kadaj: Eeehh..I don't kknow..Just make mme feel better, please! *Arches his chest, grabs onto Squall's jacket.*

Squall: *He slides his hands down Kadaj's back and ass, slipping his fingers in between Kadaj's ass, rubbing Kadaj's entrance.*

Kadaj: Ahh! Ssqually! Wwe're in a cchurch..We'll gget in trouble! *Moans, his opening clenches against Squall's finger.*

Squall: Shh...*He presses a finger to Kadaj's lips as he plays with Kadaj's clenching entrance.*

Kadaj: Nngg..Bbu.. *Lets out a whimper, looks at Squall with lustful eyes. His opening clenching madly, wanting Squall's fingers in him.*

Squall: *His fingers quickly enter Kadaj's ass and thrusts his fingers inside, making quiet, squishing sounds as Kadaj's tight ring clenches around his fingers.*

Kadaj: Ohhh! Ssqually! *Blushes at the sounds, his opening drawing Squall's fingers in deeper.* (I'm making squishing noises..But there's no lube!) *Leams his head forward against Squall as he lets out a moan.*

Squall: You were ready for me. Even before we made it to the bathroom...*He nips Kadaj's lips as he thrusts his fingers deeper inside.*

Kadaj: MMM..BButI..I didn't ddo anything...I didn't lube myself! Oh..god! Mmore, Squally! *Throws his head back in pleasure.*

Squall: *He quickly inserts another finger and moans softly as he feels Kadaj's ass happily accept it.* You're so ready for me...

Kadaj: Yyes..Please, I..I need you so bad! Pplease...love me Squally.. *Looks with begging eyes, letting out sweet moans of pleasure.*

Squall: *He turns Kadaj around and presses his chest against the stall. He quickly pulls down Kadaj's pants and slowly enters his clenching ass. He roughly kisses Kadaj's neck, leaving red marks behind.*

Kadaj: Ahhhhhhhhh! *Cries out as he feels Squall's hard cock enter filling his ass up, pushes his ass back to take more in.* Harder..please! Mmore Squally!

Squall: *He begins to thrust faster into Kadaj's ass.* You feel so good...*He whispers hotly in Kadaj's ear, licking Kadaj's earlobe.*

Kadaj: Ohh..neggg..Ssqua...Ah! *Tries to talk but can't, his body to filled with pleasure. Shudders at Squall's voice, moans loudly as he tries to grab ahold onto the wall. Needing something to hold on too.*

Squall: *He sucks on Kadaj's earlobe and pushes Kadaj's body against the stall each time he thrusts into his ass.* So tight...

Kadaj: *Keeps letting out sweet moans and groans of pleasure, sweat runs down his face as his eyes roll. Claws at the wooden stall, his nails braking against it.* I..I Ahh! *Clenches madly as his release gets close, precum flowing from his cock.*

Squall: Kadaj...*He moans breathlessly as he thrusts even faster in Kadaj's ass.* So...tight...

Kadaj: Llove!!! *Screams out as he cums hard against the stall, his nails dig into the wood. His body to filled with pleasure to feel the pain of wood splinters under his nails.*

Squall: Mm...*He thrusts slowly as he cums into Kadaj's ass, holding his body close.*

Kadaj: *Moans softly as he's filled, pants against the stall. Winces as he starts to feel the pain of his bloody nails.* I..love you...

Squall: *He roughly bites Kadaj's neck and holds Kadaj tight against the stall.* Love you...

Kadaj: *Smiles at Squall's words, his heart filled with love. Softly clenches around Squall inside him, tilts his neck over more.* Say it again..Please!

Squall: *He moans softly as Kadaj clenches around his cock and says in a quieter voice.* ...Love...you

Kadaj: *A tear falls, go weak in Squall's arms.* Tthank you...Thank you so much, Squally...Pplease, never stop loving me!

Squall: *He keeps Kadaj from falling by holding him with his strong arms, his mind thinking about the impact of his words.*

Kadaj: Ssqually? Did I upsset you? I..I'm sorry! *Looks down, trying to curl up against the wall.*

Squall: No, I'm just thinking...*He runs his hands down Kadaj's back.*

Kadaj: Oh...Okay.. *Nuzzles back, softly clenching again.* I..think I'm ready to see Nnisan now...

Squall: Do you want to go by yourself?

Kadaj: I..I don't know..Can yyou sstand outside the door? Please? *Winces again and moves his hands to his mouth and tries to bite some of the splinters out, whimpers at the pain.*(This hurts!)

Squall: I will...*He pulls Kadaj's pants up.*

Kadaj: *Shakes his head okay as he gets the big ones out, turns to look at Squall.* I can't get the rest of them out...It.. hurts to try! *Moves ot lay his head on Squall's shoulder.*

Squall: I'll take them out when we get home...

Kadaj: *Sniffs and nuzzles Squall's neck, kisses it.* Ookay...I..I'm ready now.. *Moves to the door, holding tightly to Squall's hand.*

Squall: *He follows Kadaj out of the bathroom and walks quietly to stand outside.*

Kadaj: *Slowly walks to the room where he last saw Cloud, stands by the door and turn to look at Squall.* Yyou'll..stay here, right? In case I need you?

: Right here...*He closes his eyes as he leans against the wall.*

Kadaj: *Leans up and kisses him before he opens the door, sees Cloud sitting on the floor. His face wet from tears.* Nnisan....

Cloud: *He looks up to see Kadaj standing in the doorway.* Yes?

Kadaj: *Shyly walks over, sits next to Cloud. Hugging his knees.* I ssaw him kissing you...

Cloud: I know...I'm sorry...

Kadaj: 'Zzoo said he rraped you... *Looks down, tighten his arms around his legs.*

Cloud: He did... *He sighs and stares at the floor.*

Kadaj: Why..hhad he turned so mmean? He..wwas always nice tto you! *Moves closer to Cloud, wanting the comfort he would get from Cloud.* I..I'm sorry, nisan..I know hhow much it hhurts..

Cloud: It's okay...I feel so confused right now...*He moves a little closer to Kadaj.*

Kadaj: * See Cloud moving closer and reaches out to hug Cloud close, letting some tears fall.* It's nnever okay, Nisan...Do you nneed to talk about it?

Cloud: It felt good at first...When we were kissing...I used to like him when he was normal...

Kadaj: *Sniffs, holds Cloud tighter.* I..I don't remember him being nnormal...He wwas always mmean to me...

Cloud: Yes, he may have been, but he wouldn't have thought about raping me...

Kadaj: Ddo..you want to come sstay with me? My bed is big enough! It ccan be like when I had nnightmares and would sleep in your bed!

Cloud: No, I'm fine...You need to sleep with Squall in your bed...

Kadaj: Yyou sure? There's enough room for the three of us! *Nuzzles Cloud as he tightens his hold, whimpers when his nails rub against Cloud's jacket.*

Cloud: I'm sure...*He looks down to Kadaj's nails.* What happened to you?

Kadaj: *Blushes hard, pulls his hands back.* Um..Ssquall..was making me feel better..I..I tried to grab ahold of the stall..Didn't work that well...

Cloud: *He shakes his head and smirks.* I shouldn't have asked!

Kadaj: *Blushes more.* I got most of the splinters out! Squally said he'll help me get the rest out when we get home! *Nuzzles Cloud, holding him close.* I..I love you, Nisan...

Cloud: Love you too, now you should head home with Squall...and rest. I'll call you tomorrow.

Kadaj: Okay.. Can we meet? Yyou never gave me wwhat Mother left me.. *Kisses Squall's cheek.*

Cloud: I have it in the car if you want to get it now...

Kadaj: Ccan we?! Please, Nisan! *Sticks his lower lip as he begs.*

Cloud: Let's go...*He smiles and helps Kadaj up from the ground.* I don't know what it is, though. I didn't look.

Kadaj: We have to get Squally! *Moves to the door and walks out, kisses Squall to make him open his eyes.* Nisan has what Mother left me..Want to come with me?

Squall: *He opens his eyes to see Kadaj pulling away from his cheek. He moves from the wall and nods a yes.*

Cloud: I'm parked over here...*He points to the right and walks quickly to where his car his.* She left you two boxes, Kadaj.

Kadaj: Okay.. *Quickly walks over to the car, opens the door and takes out the boxes. Opens the first one and tears come to his eyes when he sees pictures of him and his mother, some with Cloud too. Pulls them out and finds a sketch book and some charcoal and pencils. At the very bottom he gasps, shakily pulls out a check worth $50,000.* Oh my...Mmother...

Cloud: *He looks over Kadaj's shoulder and gasps.* That check is from mother's savings!

Kadaj: Wwhy did she..ggive it to mme? Iit could of help tthe family.. *Hold it to his chest, tears falling.*

Squall: *He leans against the car and peers into the box.* There's a note too...

Kadaj: *Reaches down shakily and grabs the note. Opens and smiles softly when she sees his Mother handwriting.*

_My dearest baby:  
In this box, I am enclosing a check of 50,000 dollars for you to use for whatever way you see fit. In the other box, I also left a 25,000 dollar check for Cloud, and the other 25,000 left in my savings is to be split between Loz, Yazoo, and Sephiroth. I wish the very best for you, and I want you to remember how much I love you, my baby Kadaj._

*Tears fall as his holds the note tight to his chest. * Tthe.. oother box is for yyou Nnisan...

Cloud: Okay...*He begins to open the box with shaky hands. He smiles widely as he opens the box, containing four chocobo plushies, all bright yellow. He sees pictures from when he was a baby and in the shower, pictures that a mom would show to friends. He looks through the pictures and finds another check for 25,000 dollars tucked in between the photos. He gasps and nearly drops the pictures.*

Kadaj: Tthat one is for you..Tthere's $25,000 mmore in the saving for 'zoozoo, Loz and Seph to sshare... *Looks over, smiles at the plushies.* Sshe always ccalled you her little Cchocobo...Yyou would always gget made fun oof cause it...

Cloud: Yeah, I know! And she gave me these embarrassing pictures of me when I was little!

Kadaj: *Giggles softly at the pictures.* Looking at Nisan's little butt!! I remember her showing this to everyone! The girl you went to prom with!

Cloud: *He blushes beet red.* Yeah, I see! I bet there are naked baby pictures in yours too! *He snatches the pictures playfully from Kadaj and begins to look through them and spots a picture of a naked baby Kadaj wearing a towel fashioned as a cape while running around the house.*

Kadaj: *Blushes hard and takes the picture from Cloud, Not wanting Squall to see it.* I don't remember that!

Cloud: Wait! Look at this one! *He finds another picture of Kadaj as a toddler asleep on the toilet with his pants down.*

Kadaj: Nisan!!! *Tries to take it before Squall can see, but is to slow and Squall takes the photo.* Squally! Don't look! It's embarrassing!

Squall: *He looks at the picture, then gives it back to Kadaj.* (He looks the same...and still innocent.)

Kadaj: *Quickly shoves the pictures in the box and closes it.* No more, Nisan!

Cloud: *He chuckles.* Fine...

Kadaj: Meanie chocobo! *Playfully punches Cloud before he hugs the box to him.* Tthank you...Ffor bring this to me...

Cloud: No problem...If I find anything else of mom's, then I'll give it to you...

Kadaj: (Wwhat if Sephy gets him again!) Ddo..you have to go back to tthe house?...I..I don't want you too..

Cloud: Yes, I'll be fine...I'm kind of tired. *He rubs the sleep from his eyes.*

Kadaj: Ookay..You sure you don't wwant to stay with me? Ssqually won't mind, right?! *Looks over at Squall, with pleading eyes.*

Squall: *He looks over at Kadaj and nods his approval.*

Cloud: I know you two won't mind, but I need to go home...*He says sadly as he loads his box into the car.*

Kadaj: Bbut... *Looks down.* Yyou promise yyou'll call me tomorrow? Pinky promise?

Cloud: I pinky promise...*He holds out his pinky finger for Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Wraps his pinky around Cloud's, hands his box over to Squall before he hugs Cloud.* I love you, Nisan....

Cloud: Love you, and I will call tomorrow!

Kadaj: Okay...I'll hold you to that! *Gives Cloud a quickly peak on the cheek before he walks back over to Squall.* Lets go home...My fingers hurt, Squally...

Squall: *He nods and walks with Kadaj back to his car, carrying Kadaj's box from his mother.*

Kadaj: *Follows Squall, sadly looks back at Cloud as he drives off.* (Please be safe, Nisan...)

Squall: Can you hold this? *He hands the box to Kadaj and opens the trunk with the key.* When do you want to go to the bank?

Kadaj: Yeah.. *Takes the box and holds it tight.* I..I don't know...I'll have to chose one...Rrufus payed me in ccash..He took away my last nname so I couldn't have my own account...

Squall: Vincent can put it into an account that gains interest...

Kadaj: *Blushes and looks down.* Iis that good? Aand...Can I hold the box? Please...I..I don't want to put it in the trunk...

Squall: *He opens the trunk and gives the box back to Kadaj.* Interest means the bank will give you extra money every few months or years, but you can't touch it for a period of time...There are other things you can do...

Kadaj: *Quickly takes the box back and moves to the passenger side of the car, opens the door and gets in. Opens the box again.* Ookay...We can do that... *Grabs up the stack of pictures and looks though them.*

Squall: It's whatever you want to do...

Kadaj: I..I don't know..I..think I need time to think.. *Keeps looks down, tears fall down as he looks at the picture of him and his mother on his 16th birthday.* Ccan we go home..Pplease..

Squall: Yes...*He makes the turn from the parking lot to go home.*

Kadaj: *Put the pictures down and reaches for the sketch book, whimpers as he picks it up, digging the splinters in deeper.* Ow! *Drops it back in.*

Squall: I'll get the splinters out as soon as we walk in...

Kadaj: Okay...*Looks down.* I got blood on my book...

Squall: It's a hard cover...It should come out.

Kadaj: I..always wanted this one...Bbut Father ssaid it was to much...Aand he wasn't going to wwaste money on my stupid ddrawings... *Hugs the box tight.*

Squall: Maybe you can use the money for a college fund...

Kadaj: Yyou..think I could make it in collage? I'm not smart like you, Squally.

Squall: Try an art school...

Kadaj: I guess....Ccan we look some up at home?

Squall: We can...

Kadaj: *Smiles softly at Squall, leans over and kisses his cheek.* Thank you, Squally...I don't know how I could do this without you!

Squall: *He bites his lip as Kadaj kisses him on the cheek.*

Kadaj: *looks worried.* Are you okay? *Moves away, worried he's the reason.*

Squall: Yeah...I'm fine...(That kiss threw me off guard...)

Kadaj: Yyou can tell me if II'm being to clingy..I..I ccan stop.. *Curls up on the seat, holding the box tightly.*

Squall: No, it's fine...

Kadaj: Yyou sure? *Shyly looks over at Squall, nipping his own lip.*

Squall: Yes...(He just surprised me...)

Kadaj: Okay...I love you, Squall...

Squall: *He remains silent for a few moments before saying quietly.* Love you...

Kadaj: *Smiles, loving when Squall says it. Rests his head against the glass as they drive, starts to hum.*

Squall: (Almost there...) *He drives silently, looking over at Kadaj once in awhile.*

Kadaj: *Watches as a few rain drops fall, watches the trails of water run down the glass.* I..would watch the rain with mother... If Nisan was there he'd play in it with me, Mommy would smile as she watched from the porch..She wanted to join but was to weak too...

Squall: (He really misses her...I never had a mom to miss...)

Kadaj: It..it was my fault..She was so sick.. *Traces the rain drops with his fingers.*

Squall: Why do you say that?

Kadaj: Aafter Cloud..Mmommy was told if she hhad another baby she would die...Ssomething about how dad's blood type was different and every time she would get eeven more sick..Ccloud was suppose to be the last one..Bbut somehow..I happened...Ffather and everyone ttold her to get rid of me! Bbut she wwouldn't..I..I was born two months early..Wwe both aalmost ddied..Bbut I got better...She ddidn't..

Squall: (That's...why they hate him...) If anything, it's your father's fault...

Kadaj: Hhe said..being born tto early did something tto my brain...Tthat's why I'm llike this..Aand he would hide me from everyone...

Squall: You never have to speak to him again...

Kadaj: I don't want too! He's mean! Hhe was aalways hard on Nisan! Making him pprove himself..Ssaying if he ddoesn't he won't be accepted in the ffamily!

Squall: That's right...you never have to speak to him again...

Kadaj: Nope! He's not my dad anymore! *Smiles softly.* Mr. Vincent is! *Lets out a small laugh.*

Squall: *He nods.* (He doesn't need them...)

Kadaj: There's home! Ccan we go right to our room? I..I just want to lay in bed with you...

Squall: Whatever you want...

Kadaj: And you'll help with my fingers? ..They really hurt, Squally! *Unbuckles himself as they pull into the driveway.*

Squall: I promised I would...*He turns the car off and gets out.*

Kadaj: *Gets out and walks up to the door, waits for Squall to open it.* (I want to draw Squally in my new book...And hang up my pictures!)

Squall: *He walks up to the door and unlocks it for Kadaj, then begins to walk upstairs, wanting Kadaj to follow.*

Kadaj: *Sees Reno and Vincent making out on the couch, giggles before he follows after Squall.* (Connor is staying the night with a friend! They're going to be loud tonight!)

Squall: What are you laughing at?

Kadaj: Connor's staying at a friends tonight! So Re're is going to be really loud! *Walks into his room and sets the box on the bed before he sits down.* I have tweezers in the bathroom...

Squall: Get some tweezers, peroxide, and a towel...

Kadaj: Okay.. *Gets up and goes to his bathroom, grabs his tweezers and peroxide from the cabinet above the toilet . Grabs a clean hand towel before he walks back out.* Here you go, Squally.

Squall: Hold you hands out over the towel...*He takes the bottle of peroxide and begins to unscrew the cap off.*

Kadaj: Ookay...*Puts the towel down and rest his hands on it.* That's the stinging stuff, right?

Squall: It doesn't sting much, but it bubbles...*He begins to pour the hydrogen peroxide over Kadaj's fingers.*

Kadaj: *Lets out little whimpers, his hands twitch, wanting to shake the stuff off but knows Squall wouldn't like that.* I sstill don't like it...

Squall: It will draw out the splinters...Stay still...*He keeps pouring the hydrogen peroxide over Kadaj's fingers.*

Kadaj: I'm trying! But it stings, Squally.. *Pouts, whines softly.*

Squall: *He quits pouring the hydrogen peroxide and watches Kadaj's fingers bubble.* It should tingle, but not sting anymore.

Kadaj: *Sniffs, watches his fingers.* It feels funny! I like the bubbles!

Squall: It's working, once it stops bubbling, I need to pour more on again.

Kadaj: Oh okay... *Looks at Squall, loving how serious he looks.* Um..Squally?

Squall: Yes? *He looks up from watching Kadaj's fingers.*

Kadaj: Aafter we're done..Wwould you like to look at the pictures with me? Yyou don't have too..

Squall: I...guess...*He pours a little amount of hydrogen peroxide over Kadaj's fingers once the bubbles subside.*

Kadaj: You ssure? Yyou can do something else if you want...I..I was going to look though and decide what one I want to hang up..

Squall: *He nods as he grabs the tweezers and holds one of Kadaj's hands up, examining it.*

Kadaj: *Shivers as Squall takes one of his hands into Squall's big, strong ones. Blushes lightly as he remembers them running over his body.*

Squall: *He carefully begins to remove the splinters brought to the surface by the hydrogen peroxide. He squints his eyes as he concentrates.*

Kadaj: Nee...*Whimpers as they are pulled out, bites down on his lips.*(I don't want Squally to think I'm weak! But it hurts...)

Squall: *He gently pushes on the pads of Kadaj's fingers, pushing the splinters out and quickly plucks the splinters from Kadaj's fingers.*

Kadaj: *A few tears fall as Squall's pushes the pads to his sensitive fingers, his hands shakes lightly, wanting to pull it back but knowing he can't.*

Squall: *He plucks out the last splinter from Kadaj's hand and moves on to the next, and quickly begins to pluck out the splinters.* This hand has fewer splinters...

Kadaj: Ookay.. *Looks down, not wanting to meet Squall's eyes.* (He took a beating and didn't make a sound.. I..I can't even take this..I hate being so weak...)

Squall: *He quickly removes the few splinters left, and stares at Kadaj's hand for a few seconds. He moves Kadaj's hand closer to his lips and places each finger in his mouth.*

Kadaj: *Shivers as his fingers are taking in Squall's warm, wet mouth.* Ssqually... *Looks at him with half lidded eyes.*

Squall: What? *He says with Kadaj's fingers still pressed against his lips.*

Kadaj: *Blushes lightly.* Tthank you, Squally..It feels much better now! Ccan we lay in the bed now?

Squall: *He folds the towel, careful not to drop the splinters onto the floor, and dumps the splinters into the trash can. He walks back over to the bed and lays down, folding his hands tightly behind his head. This causes his jacket to lift up slightly, exposing a small amount of skin.*

Kadaj: *Shudders at the sight of Squall's exposed skin, licks his lips before he opens the box and takes out the stack of pictures. Moves up and lays down next to Squall, resting his head on Squall's bicep. Holds the pictures out so Squall can see.* This is when I was born...I was in the...NIC/U? *Cocks his head.* I think that's what it was called! I had to have tubes to help me breath...

Squall: *His body stays still, but his eyes move over the picture of a baby Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Mmommy said she couldn't hhold me for over a month.. Just reach though a hole..*Moves to the next photo, blushes when he sees it a picture of three year old him taking a bath with Cloud. Standing up with his hands in the air and a huge smile.* I..I don't remember that..

Squall: You two were closer then?

Kadaj: We've always been close! Nisan would always take care of me and look after me, more then father did! I would crawl into his bed every night! I hated being alone in my room... *Goes to the next picture.*

Squall: (He still hates being alone in his room...) *He nods.*

Kadaj: *Blushes at the picture of his first birthday, his face covered in icing and crumbs of cake. Even in the little puff of silver hair, a big grin on his face.*

Squall: You liked sweets...

Kadaj: I still do! *Giggles and goes to the next picture of all the boys standing in front of a pool, six year old Kadaj holding a beach ball. Shudders as he remembers what also happened that day.*

Squall: Swimming lessons?

Kadaj: Uh..yyeah..*Looks down.* I.I don't swim anymore.. *Quickly goes to the next picture.*

Squall: Why not?

Kadaj: I..was so happy..The teacher said I wwas doing really good! Better then theother kids...I ran to mommy to ttell her...After that I went back to the pool to practice!...Loz sstopped me..Ssaid if Iwasa good swimmer I wouldn't be in the kiddy pool...Hhe picked me uup and ttold me to swim before he tthrew me in the ddeep end...I..I ttried to sstay up bbut I couldn't!!! I..I kkept chocking oon water! I kicked and kicked but i couldn't get any air! *Shudders as tears fall.* I..I ssaw hhim smiling ddown at me before I bblacked out...Then I heard mommy calling my name...Sshe was crying...

Squall: *His fists clench behind his head. His eyes remain cold, but he bites his lip to hide his anger.*

Kadaj: Wwhen ever I..I go near a pool..I remember..mmy chest hurts and I can't breath.. *His hands shake, making the photos fall out of them.*

Squall: *He quickly pulls Kadaj on top of his body.* Stop...

Kadaj: *Looks at Squall, sees him and not the horrible memory. Hugs Squall tightly as he quietly cries.* Pplease... make iit go away! I..I'm scared, Squally!

Squall: *He reaches his hands down Kadaj's body, stopping at his groin and begins to rub it as he looks at Kadaj with his cold eyes.*

Kadaj: Ahh..*Moans softly, humps against Squall's hand.* Pplease, Squally..SSay it again..Pplease!

Squall: *He rubs Kadaj's growing cock in his pants and looks down as he softly whispers.* I love...you...

Kadaj: Again..Please, say it again! *Nudges Squall's face, wanting to look into his eyes. Moans against Squall's lips as his cock grows harder.*

Squall: *He looks up, nudged by Kadaj and says in a slightly louder tone.* I love...you...*He slips his hand down Kadaj's pants at that moment and begins to stroke Kadaj's cock.*

Kadaj: *Shudders in pleasure from Squall's touches and words, humps harder into Squall's hand.* Love yyou too...Oh ggod, I do so much, Squally!

Squall: *He licks his lips as he feels his hand becomes warm and wet from Kadaj's dripping cock.* Ride me?

Kadaj: Yyesss!! *Sits up and grabs Squall's pants, quickly unbuttons them and pulls out Squall's cock. Moans at the sight of it, leans down to take the head in his mouth. * (Oh god..I must have a taste of him! Just a lick!)

Squall: Suck me...until I'm rock hard in your mouth...

Kadaj: Mmm! *Moans around Squall's cock, wraps his hand around the base and starts to stroke him as he sucks on the head. Lapping at the slit.*

Squall: Then...You're going to fuck yourself on my cock...*He wraps a hand around Kadaj's head, keeping Kadaj's mouth tight around him.*

Kadaj: Mmmmmm! *Moans loudly around Squall, takes more of Squall in his mouth as he sucks harder. Reaches down to push his pants off, kicking his legs to get them all the way off.*

Squall: *He moans softly as he feels himself become fully hard.* I'm ready...

Kadaj: *Gives one last lick, almost not wanting to release Squall's cock. Straddles Squall's hips, leans forward as he move the head of Squall's cock in position, moans softly as it rubs against his clenching open.* I..love you, Squally... *Quickly sits down on it, gasping as he filled with Squall's manhood.*

Squall: *He watches as Kadaj sits on his cock and thrusts his hips up to meet Kadaj, plowing into Kadaj's prostate.*

Kadaj: Ahh!! *Cries out sharply as his prostate is hit, arches back in pleasure as he starts to ride him fast.* Ohh..Squally! Yes!

Squall: (He can moan all he wants tonight...) *He leans Kadaj's body forward, exposing Kadaj's blushing ass cheeks. He grabs Kadaj's ass and spanks him once.*

Kadaj: AHHHH! *Lets out a scream of surprise at the spank, clenches tightly around Squall as he rolls his hips. Letsout swwet moans each time Squall thrusts.*

Squall: (Does he like it?) *He bites his lip and decides to spank Kadaj's ass again, loving how Kadaj's ass clenches around his cock when he spanks Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Neee! *Cries out again at the spank, clenches tightly as he eyes roll in pleasure. Grabs tightly onto Squall's shoulders as he slams his hips down harder onto Squall.* Ffuck...so..oh..so good!!!!!

Squall: (He wants it hard...) *He moves his hands to Kadaj's hips and thrusts up as hard as he can into Kadaj's ass.* Moan more for me...*He lets a soft moan escape and begins to breathe heavily.*

Kadaj: Ohh! Ngg..mmh.. SSquall! *Moans loudly in pleasure, throwing his head back as he meets Squall's thrusts. Sweat covers his body.* Soo..deep! Ah!

Squall: *He suddenly rolls over, throwing Kadaj's body onto the bed with his cock still deep inside Kadaj's ass. He holds Kadaj's body against the bed as he thrusts hard and breathes hotly against Kadaj's lips.* (He'll get it rough...) *He moans loudly as he rolls his hips and plows into Kadaj's ass.*

Kadaj: *Screams out his pleasure, claws at Squall's jacket, leaving trails of blood from wound reopening. Devours Squall's lips in a passionate kiss, biting down hard on his lips.* (Oh god! I'm going to cum! I can't hold back mush longer!)

Squall: You...you feel...so...*He kisses Kadaj back hard in rhythm of his thrusts, his breathing becoming harder.*

Kadaj: I..I..oh....Cum!!!!!!! *Screams loudly as he cums hard, throws his head back against the bed as his throat burns from screaming.*

Squall: *He groans deeply in his throat as he cums in Kadaj's clenching hot ass and stares breathlessly into Kadaj's eyes.*

Kadaj: Mmmm...Llove..you..*Pants heavily as he looks into Squall's eyes, a drop of sweat runs down his cheek. Softly milks Squall of all his cum.*

Squall: (He loved what I did...) *He collapses on Kadaj's body and roughly kisses Kadaj's neck.*

Kadaj: Mgh.. Mark me, please...Mmake me yours, my Squally.. *Tilts his neck over as he hugs Squall tighter to him, breaths in deeply, loving how Squall smell after sex.*

Squall: *He roughly begins to mark Kadaj's neck.* You liked what I did...

Kadaj: Mmm...I alwways like it when you make love to me, Squally! Oh..god..You make me feel like I'm in heaven!

Squall: I never thought you'd like me spanking you...

Kadaj: *Blushes hard, shyly runs his fingers down Squall's back.* I..uused to hate getting spanked! I..I would cry..But I like when you do it, Squally! It feels REALLY good!

Squall: Do you want me to do it next time?

Kadaj: *Bites his lip lightly as his body turns red.* Iif..you want...I.I won't mind, Squally!

Squall: I'll do it a little harder next time...

Kadaj: *Squeaks.* That wasn't your hardest? You're really strong, Squally! My butt still tingles! *Wiggles underneath Squall, clenching softly.*

Squall: No, but it won't be too much harder...But you like it...*He roughly nuzzles Kadaj's neck as he begins to close his eyes.*

Kadaj: I do! I love everything you do to me, Squally.. *Hums in pleasure, begins to run his fingers though Squall's hair.* I love you, my big strong, Squally...

Squall: *He groans softly as he begins to fall asleep.* Mm...

Kadaj: *Kisses Squall's head before he closes his eyes, hugging Squall's warm body closer to him as he slowly falls asleep himself.*


	22. Chapter 22

Cloud: *Finishes his nightly push ups, stands up and pushes his boxers down. Steps out of them and onto his full size bed, sets his alarm before he lays on his back and closes his eyes.* (Today was something.....I hope tomorrow is better...) *Falls asleep quickly.*

Sephiroth: *A few minutes pass and he smirks as he quietly opens the door to Cloud's bedroom. He removes his clothing as he watches Cloud in a heavy sleep.* (Perfect...) *He quietly crawls into Cloud's bed and wraps an arm around Cloud's waist. His smirk grows as Cloud moves closer to his body.*

Cloud: Mm..*Feels the warm body next to him, wraps his arms around the body. His sleep filled mind thinking it's Kadaj crawling into his bed again.*

Sephiroth: (I knew he'd want me again...) *His smirk grows wider as he trails his fingers down Cloud's back.*

Cloud: *Tightens his hold on the body as he moves even closer, pressing his body up against it as he falls into a deeper sleep.*

~Next Morning~

Sephiroth: *He wakes up to Cloud's alarm, then he reaches over to turn it off.* Wake up, Cloud...

Cloud: *Groans and rubs his eyes, never been much of a morning person. Opens his eyes and sees a smiling Sephiroth, gasps at the sight and jumps off the bed. Grabs the sword he keeps next to it and presses it against Sephiroth's neck.* How the fuck did you get in here?! And why?!

Sephiroth: *He smirks as Cloud presses the blade to his neck.* I snuck in...*He moves the blade away from his throat.* Do you wish to kill me?

Cloud: *Pushes the blade back against Sephiroth's neck, cutting the skin a bit.* How? I locked the doors ad never gave you a key...I want you out of my house!

Sephiroth: I took a key...*He smirks again.* Why do you want me out? You didn't want me out last night...

Cloud: If I knew you were here I would of sent you out! Now leave... *Moves the blade a bit, leaving a thin line of blood.*

Sephiroth: Try to kill me Cloud...You knew it was me in your bed last night...

Cloud: No, I didn't! I was asleep! I must of thought you were Kadaj...He would always crawl into my bed..That's the only reason I reacted that way!

Sephiroth: You really believe that? My dear brother?

Cloud: Yes, now I want youto leave my house now, Sephiroth!!!

Sephiroth: You can't make me leave...I'll just come back tomorrow night.

Cloud: I'll call the police...

Cloud: Then....Then I'll call Angeal..He isn't useless!

Sephiroth: I don't care who you call...*He smirks.* Like I said...I'll just come back tomorrow...

Cloud: *Lets the sword down as he reaches for his cell phone, calling the only person he knew who would stand up to Sephiroth.*

Angeal: *Sets his paperwork down as he grabs his phone from his pocket, sees a number he doesn't recognize.* Angeal...

Sephiroth: *He moves off of the bed and closer to Cloud as Cloud calls Angeal.*

Cloud: Angeal...Ccan you come over?

Angeal: Cloud? What's wrong?! *Quickly stands up and puts the papers he's working on in his new briefcase.*

Cloud: Sephiroth...is at my house, and won't leave!

Sephiroth: *He smirks as he walks closer to Cloud and brushes his fingers against Cloud's lips.*

Angeal: I'm leaving now, Cloud...Give me your address.. *Quickly walks out of his office and to the frount door.*

Cloud: 706 Summit Drive...*He holds his breath as he feels Sephiroth touch him.*

Angeal: ..That is only five minutes away from me...I'll drive as fast as I can, Cloud..Do what you can, I'll be there soon, okay?

Cloud: Ookay...Please hurry... *Hangs up and swallows.* Hhe's coming here...

Sephiroth: It's a shame you act this way...I have feelings for you. *He smirks as he backs Cloud against a wall.*

Cloud: Iif..you had feelings for me...You wouldn't of raped me, Sephiroth! You would of stopped when I said no!

Sephiroth: I shouldn't have been as forceful...But force is all I know, Cloud...

Cloud: You didn't use to be like this, Seph...That's the one I loved...I hate who you have become! Now let me go! *Struggles against Sephiroth*

Sephiroth: *He holds Cloud's shoulders tight against the wall as he roughly kisses Cloud, biting and nipping his lips.* I'll be back tomorrow...

Cloud: I..I'll kill you if you come back..I swear! *Shakes, his body loving Sephiroth's attention but mind hating it.*

Sephiroth: You won't. *He releases Cloud and walks over to where he took off his clothing and quickly gets dressed.*

Cloud: I've killed before… *Decides he should get dressed before Angeal gets there he walks over and grabs his boxers off the floor, slips them on.* (Good thing I have the day off…I don't think I could deal with work right now…)

Sephiroth: You won't...not when you have feelings for me...You say you hate me only to hide how you feel...*He turns his head back and smirks slyly at Cloud.*

Cloud: I do...You put Kadaj though hell and I'll never forgive you to that! Now get out of my house! *Glares at Sephiroth.*

Sephiroth: *He throws on his trench coat and begins to walk out of Cloud's room, smirking as he thinks of his fantasies of Cloud and how he's going to break in later tonight.*

Cloud: *Shakes lightly as he goes to grab a pair of pants and a shirt, puts them on before he sits on his bed, waiting for Angeal to come.* (I don't know what to do...He..I hate him...But I still love him.)

Sephiroth: *He walks down the stairs and raises his voice for Cloud to hear.* I'll be back tonight...*He leaves Cloud's house and slams the door behind him.*

Cloud: Mother...What do I do...I need you here.. *Lays down on the bed, huffs and throws the pillow Sephiroth slept on on the floor.* (It smells to much like him...)

Angeal: *A few minutes pass and he pulls up to Cloud's driveway and pounds on Cloud's door.* It's Angeal!

Cloud: In here.... *Looks over at the door.*

Angeal: *Runs into the room he hears Cloud's voice come from, smiles sadly at the sight of Cloud and moves to sit at the end of the bed.* Are you okay? Did he hurt you?

Cloud: No...*He moves to face Angeal.*

Angeal: That's good at least...I take it he wasn't invited...

Cloud: No, he wasn't...*He stares across the room at the pillow he threw still with Sephiroth's scent.* He came in last night...

Angeal: He must of taken your Mother's key...We can change your locks if you want...I will pay for it...

Cloud: Yes, please...I don't want to see him again...

Angeal: *Reaches for his cell phone and looks up a number for a lock smith, dials it.* Yes..I would like to change the lock at 706 Summit Drive....Today please, I will pay extra..Thank you..* Hangs up.* They will be here at six....

Cloud: Okay...Thank you Angeal. *He rolls over in the bed and covers his head with his pillow.*

Angeal: *Chuckles softly and reaches up to pull the pillow off.* I'm not going to let you lie here alone and scared...You're coming with me today..We can go to my house or anywhere you want too...

Cloud: I'm not scared, just upset...We can go sparring if you want, but can we talk first?

Angeal: Either way, I'm not going to leave you here alone..Of course, I'm always here to talk to Cloud...

Cloud: I hate him...but at the same time, I can't. Sephiroth isn't the same as he was years ago...He's done terrible things to me and Kadaj...

Angeal: I know what you mean...He's..changed so much from the Seph I would play with as kids...I can't believe what he has become...He..never told you why we stopped talking..did he?

Cloud: No, he hasn't...I haven't seen him much until the funeral.

Angeal: You remember Genesis? The three of us were like brothers...You could keep is from each other...I..always loved Gen..But he lived and breathed for Sephiroth...He gave Seph everything he had..He would defend Seph even when he was in the wrong...Sephiroth..started using him after a while..But Gen still loved him...even on his death bed. All he wanted was to see Sephiroth..But..Seph would not come..Ssaying Gen was a weakling for dying..He didn't even go to the funeral..He sent flowers! *Growls lower, tears in his eyes as he remembers.*

Cloud: *He sighs, trying to think if Sephiroth is trying to use him as well.* I hate him! (I won't be able to take it if he's using me!)

Angeal: Just..Just be careful,Cloud..I know what it's like..I still love the Sephiroth that was my friend..But..I hate what he's become..I..I was close to killing him if it wasn't for puppy... *Shakes his head.* no..I told you not to be upset today and I'm making it worse, huh? Why don't we go? We can talk more on the way...

Cloud: *He raises up from his bed and rubs his eyes.* Alright...

Angeal: Hey.. *Grabs Cloud's chin and makes him look up.* It will be okay, Cloud... Try not to think of it for a few hours..Let your mind go.. *Smiles softly.* And after we spar..we can have some beer...

Cloud: *He smiles.* That sounds great! It's been awhile since I've had some good beer!

Angeal: I have some of the best...That is unless pup hasn't drank them.. *Shakes his head as he remembers finding Zack sneak a beer a few days again. Heads to the door of Cloud's place.*

Cloud: Do you have any Oktoberfest beer? *He calmly follows Angeal out and locks the front door.*

Angeal: Yes..I believe I do...I buy it up when it's out...*Smiles at Cloud as he walks.*

Cloud: That sounds good...*He walks over to the passenger side of Angeal's car.*

Angeal: *Unlocks the doors and gets in, makes sure Cloud's in and buckled up before he starts the car and pulls out.* You can turn the radio on if you want..I must warn you thou, Zack sneaks in and changes my settings..So I don't know what you may find... *Chuckles softly.*

Cloud: *He moves to turn on the radio and blushes as he hears a sex station. He chuckles.* Like this? *He quickly changes the station to an 80's music station. He leans back into his seat and leans his head against the window. He holds his breath as he catches a glimpse of Sephiroth watching them reflected in the passenger side mirror.*

Angeal: *Chuckles at Cloud's blush.* Yes..He's always been a prankster...Once I had my old boss in here, luckily he has kids to so he understood... *Looks over.* Are you okay?

Cloud: *He looks back at Angeal.* I'm alright...*He lays his head back against the seat to relax.*

Angeal: Okay...*Speed off.* So..how have you been?

Cloud: As good as I can be I guess...

Angeal: That's good..You're mother would keep me informed about you guys...

Cloud: I know...And Angeal...I didn't mean to make a scene at the funeral...

Angeal: *Sighs, reaches over to pat Cloud's shoulder.* I know you didn't...It's not your fault, Cloud..

Cloud: He forced me...and he knew it would hurt everyone there who saw.

Angeal: *Tightens his hold on the steering wheel.* ..I'm so sorry, Cloud....That never should of happened...It should never be forced...

Cloud: It would be different if he didn't force me...but I'm confused. I feel like I still care...

Angeal: He's your brother...You used to look up to him so much.. I remember you standing outside his door...Wishing to come inside but Seph never let you in... You need time to think..You are welcome to my house any time, Cloud...My doors are always open..

Cloud: Thank you...*He closes his eyes as he relaxes against the car seat.*

Angeal: You're welcome...*Pulls onto his street.* We're almost there...My wife may be home..But she usually stays in her part of the house.. *Turns onto the long drive way.*

Cloud: It's been awhile since I've been to your home, it's beautiful...

Angeal: Thank you...It has been awhile...*Pulls into the garage and shuts the car off, gets out of the car.*

Cloud: Now to spar? *He excitedly gets out of Angeal's car.*

Angeal: Of course...It's in the back of the house.. *Walks over to the door and opens the door, growls when the little dogs come running to him.* They've escaped...

Cloud: Woah...Watch it, Angeal, that dog is trying to piss...

Angeal: God..I hate these things.. *Moves back.* Paris..Go to mommy.. *Watches as the dog runs back to it's room.* I'll be right back..I have to put the gate up...

Cloud: She couldn't hold it! Do you want me to clean the spot while you put the gate up?

Angeal: No, you are my guest... I can do it.. *Walks to Danielle's side and puts the gat back up before he hurries and gets paper towels from the kitchen and cleans up the puddle.* At least the other ones stayed in her room...

Cloud: *He chuckles.* You don't like small dogs?

Angeal: No....I'm used to big dogs..These are hers..*Throws the paper towels away and leads Cloud to the sparing room.*

Cloud: I can't wait...What techniques do you want to practice?

Angeal: What ever you want too.. *Takes his suit jacket of and hangs it on the door before he slips his shoes off too.*

Zack: *He looks up as he hears his dad come down.* Hey, dad! And Cloud! (Why is Cloud here? Isn't my dad upset because of what he did?)

Angeal: Puppy? What are you doing here? I thought you were at school?

Zack: They let classes go early! I got all my work done!

Angeal: Oh..That's good, pup... *Smiles at him.* Cloud is going to spend the day with us..Would you like to spar with us?

Zack: Yeah! You two can go first!

Angeal: Alright, pup.. *Turns to Cloud after grabbing a sword off the wall.* You ready?

Cloud: *He grabs the Buster sword from off of the wall.* I'm very ready...

Angeal: *Walks over and hands Cloud the sword he has before taking the Buster sword back and puts it back in it's place. Gets another practice sword.*

Cloud: *He chuckles.* Why can't I use the Buster Sword? You know it's my favorite...

Angeal: I don't let anyone use it..Use brings wear, knicks and rust...It has been in my family for years and I want to be stay for years more... *Moves in postion.*

Cloud: Fine...*He moves into position to spar with the practice sword.*

Angeal: Don't frown...Puppy doesn't ever get to use it.. *Makes the first move.*

Cloud: *He blocks Angeal's move and smirks as he pushes Angeal back.*

Angeal: Hmm..You have learned, Cloud...*Stand his ground and pushes back, a smirk on his own face.* You used to come after me without thinking..planning what you were going to do next..

Cloud: You're right...*He smirks and goes to strike Angeal.*

Angeal: *Easily blocks Cloud, gets more of a footing and pushes Cloud back, smirks as Cloud losses a bit of his footing.*

Cloud: *He steps hard and gains his footing back. He then pushes Angeal back, almost tripping him.*

Angeal: *Grunts softly as he focus on blocking as he gets back, moves again, hitting Cloud's sword hard.* Hm..I haven't had a spar like this in awhile...

Cloud: *He grunts softly and pushes against Angeal's sword.* Then...You need to spar with Squall...*He smirks and hits Angeal's swords equally hard.*

Angeal: I may have too...Feel like I'm in the army again.. *Pushes Cloud back hard, attacking him fast, pushing his across the room with each hit.*

Cloud: *He allows Angeal to hit his sword, wanting Angeal to believe he's winning until he strikes back at Angeal, pushing him to the ground.*

Angeal: *Pants on the floor, smirks as he look up.* You got me, Cloud...*Leans up on his elbows.*

Zack: Dad got busted!

Cloud: *He smirks and helps Angeal up.* I had fun...

Angeal: Me too..It seems there's some new tecneicks I need to learns.. *Smiles as he wipes the sweat from his brow. Looks over to Zack.* You still haven't beat me in months, pup..

Zack: Yes, I have! I beat you a few days ago!

Angeal: Not...that way, pup... *Blushes lightly.* Sighs when he hears a knock on the door.*

Danielle: Angeal! Are you in there?

Zack: Oh man...Pregnant mom hormones...

Angeal: Yes....I'm in here with Zack and Cloud...

Cloud: (She's pregnant?) *Watches how the family interacts.*

Danielle: You guys are making too much noise! I'm sick and have a headache!

Angeal: I'm sorry, dear...We'll be quiet, I promise. Go lay down...You need rest, angel needs you to lay down...

Cloud: (Mother wasn't like this when she was pregnant with Kadaj...) *Crosses his arms as he waits.*

Danielle: Alright...Thank you for lowering the noise...*She walks back up the stairs and into her room to rest.*

Zack: Pregnant women are crazy...

Angeal: Yes..The morning sickness is worse then it was with you...Oh well, lets get back to it..Unless you want to have the beer now, Cloud?

Cloud: Yes, let's have a beer if the noise bothers her...

Angeal: Alright.. *Puts the sword up and head to the door.* Is there any left, Zack? I saw you sneaking some the other day...

Zack: Yeah, I only snuck one...*He smirks.*

Cloud: *He puts his swords away and follows Angeal.*

Angeal: One more then your suppose to have..*Leads Cloud to the kitchen, takes out three of the Oktoberfest beers and goes to the TV room.* Sit down where ever you want to, Cloud...

Zack: *He snickers.* That's right...

Cloud: *He walks into the TV room and picks the soft leather recliner.* Ahh...

Angeal: *Hands Cloud and Zack their beers before he opens his own.* Here you go, Cloud..There's more if you want some..

Cloud: Thanks...*He slowly tips the bottle back and takes a drink.*

Zack: Thanks dad, Oktoberfest is my favorite...*He takes a small sip.*

Angeal: You're both welcome... *Takes a drink of his own before he sits down next to Zack, sighs as he sinks into the couch,*

Zack: *He takes another swig and runs his fingers along Angeal's arm.*

Cloud: *He studies Zack's and Angeal's body language and smirks.* Are you two together?

Angeal: Would it bother you? *Takes another drink, staring at Cloud.*

Cloud: Not at all...(I have crushed on my own brothers before...)

Angeal: Then yes..We have been for a few months now..But no one is to know about it...So I must ask you to keep it to yourself... *Looks at Zack's fingers running down his arm.* Thou pup hasn't learned how to not show his love for me yet...

Zack: *He blushes, then chuckles.* That's right...

Cloud: It's alright...*He stares into his bottle of beer.* I used to have a thing for Sephiroth a few years ago...*He takes another drink.*

Angeal: I know...And he did too...*Takes a sip before he wraps an arm around Zack, pulling him closer.* And then you grew very attached to your little brother..

Cloud: Yeah...and he has Squall...It makes me a little jealous.

Angeal: Yes, I meet them him the day of the funeral...He cares for your brother deeply..But it scares him.. And Kadaj still loves you Cloud...He always have and probley always will... Your mother told me how he would never sleep in his bed, always in yours...And the night you had a wet dreams.. *Smirks.* Kadaj went running to her cause he thought you were sick...

Cloud: *He laughs hard.* I remember that...

Angeal: Yes, she laughed so hard when she told me...Tried to get Kadaj to sleep in his bed but he still would sneak into yours.. *Takes a drink.* Just like a certent puppy.. *Winks over at Zack.*

Zack: *He tries to hold back a smirk, then quickly leans over to lick Angeal's cheek.*

Angeal: No matter how many times I would put him in his bed, he would always crawl in and curl up to me..Still does.. *Shivers lightly at the lick, slaps Zack's arm.* Bad pup...

Zack: *He frowns and whines like a puppy wanting attention.*

Cloud: Yeah...I don't blame Kadaj, though. Loz used to terrorize him by hiding in the closet wearing a Halloween mask to scare him.

Angeal: Loz...He's always been an ass...I actually beated him up once for teasing you...*Chuckles.* Your mom said he deserved it... *Looks over at Zack and begins run his hand though Zack's hair.* You are living up to your name, puppy...

Cloud: I think one day he'll be a little more mature...Mom's death has affected everyone...

Angeal: Yes...She was one of the greatest people I knew... *Takes a drink.* If not, just call me and i can beat on him again. *Winks at Cloud before he chuckles.*

Zack: Yes...beat his ass, daddy! *He snuggles against Angeal.* Warm...

Cloud: It looks like he had one before you came home...*He chuckles.*

Angeal: *Blushes lightly before he wraps an arms around Zack and pulls his close.* I know..I told him not to anymore...Only to drink when I am with him, but it seems he's going though a defiant phase...

Cloud: Yeah...what can you expect?

Angeal: As long as he stays at home, I'm okay with it...He has stoped drinking at the dorm thou, which I am proud of..*Kisses the top of Zack's head, chuckles softly when he sees he's fallen asleep.*

Cloud: *He takes another drink from his beer, finishing it.* I think I should head home...we have to be there for the lock smith

Angeal: *Look at the clock.* Yes, I'm sorry..I didn't think that much time has passed...*Looks down at sleeping Zack, laughs deeply when he see Zack kick and groan in his sleep.* Oh puppy..

Zack: *He begins to lick Angeal's neck like a puppy in his sleep.* Mmm...

Angeal: See what I have to deal with, Cloud...He reminds me of Kadaj sometimes it's scary...*Shudders at the licks, feeling Zack's hot breath.* Pup..Wake up!'

Zack: *He startles awake.* What!

Angeal: *Chuckles deeply and kisses Zack's forehead.* I have to take Cloud home...And you feel asleep on me, pup..

Zack: Oh...come back soon! *He lays back and curls up on the couch.*

Angeal: *Smiles and gets up, grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and covers Zack with it. Kisses his cheek.* I love you, puppy...I'll be back soon..

Zack: Mm hmm...*He curls up with the blanket.*

Cloud: *He walks into the kitchen and throws the empty beer bottle away and waits for Angeal in the kitchen.*

Angeal: *Runs his fingers though Zack's hair before he goes to meet Cloud in the kitchen.* After the locksmith is done...You can come stay here for the night if you wish...We have a guest room.. *Grabs his keys off the counter.*

Cloud: No...I have to show Sephiroth that I'm not afraid...

Angeal: *Smiles softly at Cloud.* I understand..I just worry I guess...Comes with being a father.. *Goes to the garage and unlocks his car.*

Cloud: Thank you...*He smirks as he opens the car door and sits in the car.*

Angeal: You're welcome..*Gets in and buckles up before he starts the car and backs out of the garage.* Sorry about my wife...She has been....

Cloud: Yeah...I understand she's pregnant. How far along?

Angeal: She's eight weeks...But is positive it will be a girl...Has already picked out the paint for the room and everything...

Cloud: How sweet...I'd like to see her when she's born.

Angeal: You can.. My house is always open to you, Cloud...Come over when ever you want…It's nice to have someone else to spar with.. Zack is great to spar with..But he doesn't fight with the edge a fighter does when they have really fought for their lives…

Cloud: Sure, and maybe next time I'll invite Kadaj so you can spar with Squall...*He remembers his promise he made to Kadaj about calling him.* When we get home, I have to call him anyway...

Angeal: That's sounds good...*Turns out of the driveway and speeds off.* Alright..I bet it will make him happy to hear you...

Cloud: Yeah...but I don't think I'll tell him that Sephiroth came into my house...He'd be scared.

Angeal: Yes, he'll try to come over or make you stay with him...*Smiles.* You should sometime.. I bet he misses sleeping with you...

Cloud: I'm sure he does...But I don't think I should...Until things are straightened out with Sephiroth...

Angeal: Yes..Sephiroth has always had a thing against Kadaj...We don't want him to snap.. But if anything happens again or you need me just call, doesn't matter the time. I will answer...

Cloud: Thank you, Angeal. For everything...

Angeal: You're welcome, Cloud... I will always been there for you... *Smiles and reaches over to mess up Cloud's hair playfully.*

Cloud: Hey! *He shakes his head and finger combs his hair back into place.*

Angeal: *Laughs.* You are just like Zack...At your age I didn't care about my hair... *Shakes his head.*

Cloud: I like to look decent...*He chuckles.*

Angeal: I didn't even mess your hair up..It looks the same..Chocobo.. *Smirks.*

Cloud: No, you messed up this spike...*He chuckles and points to a strand of hair that Angeal misplaced.*

Angeal: Oh no! How will you live? *Chuckles as he pulls in the parking lot of Cloud's place.*

Cloud: I won't! *He says sarcastically as he pulls out his phone to call Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Quickly answer the phone when he hears Cloud's ringer.* Nisan!!!!!!!!!!

Cloud: How are you, Kadaj?

Kadaj: I'm good! Squally made my fingers all better and helped me hang some of the pictures up! And Mr. Vincent is going to help me with the money! Squall says I should use it for collage!

Cloud: That's a great idea! I'm just calling you because I can't come over tonight. I'm having some work done to the house, and I can't leave.

Kadaj: He's helping me look at art collages! *Sighs sadly and frowns.* Awww! I really wanted to spend time with you, Nisan...

Cloud: You can come over tomorrow if you want. Bring Squall too so we can spar again.

Kadaj: Really nisan?! I can show you my new drawings!

Cloud: Sure you can...*He watches as the lock smith pulls up in the drive way.* I have to go, now Kadaj...

Kadaj: Aw..Okay, Nisan... I'll call you tomorrow! Bright and early! I love you, Nisan!

Cloud: Bright and early? Alright, Kadaj, love you! *He hangs up the phone.*

Angeal: Sounds like he's doing good..

Cloud: Yeah, he does. It makes me glad!

Angeal: Now you need to make yourself happy, Cloud...You deserve to be...*Follows Cloud to his place.*

Cloud: *He nods as he unlocks the door and lets Angeal in.* I just needed to relax...

Angeal: As I said..You are welcome to my house anytime, there's always be a room for you... *Walks in and sits down on the couch.*

Cloud: Thanks...So how long did they say it will take to change the locks?

Angeal: Not that long...An hour at most...And you're welcome..

Cloud: Mm...Thank you. It's been a long day...*He sits down on the couch and leans his head back.*

~Later that night~

Cloud: (I almost wish Angeal didn't leave...But I could tell he was missing his son...) *Finishes his nightly push ups before he grabs a bottle of pills of the nightstand.* Doctor said these would help me sleep...I hope they still work.. *Takes one and dry swallows it before he gets into bed.*

Sephiroth: *He quietly walks up Cloud's driveway and looks up at the bedroom window.* (He's home...) *He walks up to the door with his spare key in hand and before he puts the key in, he can see that the locks were changed.* Damn it...*He places the key back in his pocket before looking around the house for a way in. Hee sees that Cloud left the bathroom window unlocked and open.* Thank you brother...for inviting me...*He smirks as he begins to climb up the side of the house, making as little noise possible. He lifts himself stealthily through the window.*

Cloud: Mm..*Lets the pills do their magic, his mind getting slugish. Hears something move.* Go to sleep, ChiChi kitty....*Turns to his side before he falls asleep.*

Sephiroth: *He listens for any noises in the house and spots Cloud's cat coming into the bathroom to use its litter box. He walks past the cat and slowly cracks Cloud's door open and smirks when he sees Cloud sound asleep in his bed.*

Cloud: *Lets out a snore as he drools on the pillow, his body taking up most of the bed.*

Sephiroth: *He strips down his garments and tosses them to the floor before crawling into bed with Cloud.* (He makes this too easy...)

Cloud: Mhhu.. *Slaps his lips together as he nuzzles deeper into the pillow, moving closer to the warm body.*

Sephiroth: *His smirk grows wider as Cloud moves closer to him. He rests his strong hands just above Cloud's ass.*

Cloud: *Moves closer, buries his face in Sephiroth's neck. Begins to drowl on him.*

Sephiroth: *He slowly pulls down Cloud's boxers and gropes Cloud's bare ass.* (He's become stronger...)

Cloud: Mm... *Groans, licks his lips in his sleep as he tries to get comfy again.*

Sephiroth: *He smirks as his fingers slip in between Cloud's ass cheeks and begins to play with Cloud's tight entrance.*

Cloud: Nng...*Shudders, his opening clenches against Sephiroth's fingers.*

Sephiroth: *He slowly inserts his fingers into Cloud's entrance. His fingers are quickly and greedily taken in as he begins to press his fingers against Cloud's prostate.*

Cloud: MMMmmm! *Moans in his sleep, clenches tightly around Sephiroth's fingers. His ass pushes back.*

Sephiroth: *He smirks as he thrusts his fingers harder, hitting Cloud's prostate each time.*

Cloud: *Moans louder, his cock getting hard from the constent touching of his prostate. Moves against Sephiroth's body.*

Sephiroth: *He smirks as he removes his fingers and spreads Cloud's legs, his own member becoming hard. He rubs his cock against Cloud's clenching hole before entering him.*

Cloud: Ahhhhh!!!!!! *Cries out as he wakes up to the pain of being entered, starts to fight against Sephiroth.* Nno! Sstop it! Get out of me!

Sephiroth: *He quickly pulls out of Cloud's ass and looks down into Cloud's eyes.* I thought that's what you wanted...

Cloud: No!! I was asleep! And how the hell did you even get in?! I changed the locks! *Shudders when he feels Sephiroth pull out.*

Sephiroth: You left a window open for me, Cloud...*He smirks evily.* And you were moaning while I fingered your ass...

Cloud: Fuck...That window is broke...It doesn't close..And I was fucking asleep!! I didn't know what you were doing!! Plus people moan and groan in their sleep all the time!

Sephiroth: Not the way you were...*He smirks as he notices Cloud's still hard cock.* You're even still hard...

Cloud: Only cause my prostate has been stimulated...It will go down soon...Now I want you to go! I need sleep cause unlike you I have a job!

Sephiroth: You're a tease...*He smirks and gently rubs Cloud's ass hole before spreading Cloud's legs again.* You knew it was me...*He slowly enters his fingers again, barely missing Cloud's prostate with his fingers to tease him.*

Cloud: No, I didn't...I took a pill to help me sleep....I'm..Mmm..I'm a bit drugged up now..*Bites his lips, tries to push Sephiroth's fingers out.* Stop!

Sephiroth: You can't use that excuse all the time...*He slowly pulls his fingers out and moves down, licking his lips at the sight of Cloud's clenching ass. He quickly goes down on Cloud, rimming his little hole.*

Cloud: It's nnot an..Ahh! Nno, Sstop it, you bastard!! *Bites down harder, does his best to close his legs.* (Oh..god! Hhe feels so good..No! I must not give in!)

Sephiroth: (I've always wanted to taste him...) *His lips smirk against Cloud's entrance, then he continues to rim Cloud out, licking and sucking on his ass hole.*

Cloud: NNo..Please, Ssephy! SStop! *Cries out in pleasure, his body pushes down. It wanting more pleasure.*

Sephiroth: *He slowly pulls away, and looks up at Cloud.* You want me to stop? Your body says otherwise...

Cloud: Iit..bbetrays me! I...I've nnever...had tthis done before....Yyou're taking another first from me.. *Shivers and relaxes one the bed, trying to catch his breath.*

Sephiroth: And I plan on taking many more...*He moans softly as he presses his tongue against Cloud's entrance.*

Cloud: Ahhh! Nno! Ppplease, Seph! I..I don't want this! *Tears come to his eyes, his body shakes at the feeling of Sephiroth's hot breath and tongue against his sensitive opening.*

Sephiroth: Why not? It feels good, doesn't it?

Cloud: Yyess...But..but.. Oh god! *Moans as he feels Sephiroth's tongue enter him, wiggles his hips.*

Sephiroth: *He smirks and enters a finger as he licks the inside of Cloud's ass hole.*

Cloud: Ahhhhhhh!!! Ffuck! *Cries out in pleasure, his mind only thinking of getting more he pushes his ass closer to Sephiroth's face.*

Sephiroth: You're ready for me...*He crawls on top of Cloud and rubs his hard cock against Cloud's clenching ass.*

Cloud: Nneee..Pplease.I..I ..mmm! *Moans as he feels the heat coming off of Sephiroth's cock, clenches hard as he tries his best to pull it in.*

Sephiroth: *He breathes heavily as he enters Cloud's hot ass.* There's the Cloud I know...*He begins to thrust into Cloud's ass.* The one who used to have wet dreams about me...

Cloud: Yessss! *Moans loudly as Sephiroth's manhood fills him again, thrusts down to meet it. * Hard!

Sephiroth: *He smirks as he watches Cloud spasm below him with pleasure. He thrusts as hard as he can into Cloud's ass.*

Cloud: AHhhhhhhhhhh! *Screams out in pleasure, digs his nail into Sephiroth's lower back before he drags them all the way up. Leaving ten bloody lines in his wake.* Ffasster!

Sephiroth: *His eyes roll in the pleasure from Cloud clawing his back as his thrusts become faster.* Tell everyone...who's fucking you!

Cloud: *Claws at Sephiroth's back like a wild animal, thrashing his head side to side as pleasure spread like fire though his body. Sseph!!

Sephiroth: *His back arches violently as Cloud claws him, the burning pleasure spreading through his body as he thrusts into Cloud's ass.*

Cloud: I..OHh..I..cclose! *Moans loudly as he grinds up against Sephiroth, his dripping cock leaving trails of precum on Sephiroth's abs and stomach. Begins to clench around him as his release gets close.*

Sephiroth: Yes...cum on me, Cloud...*He grinds his cock against Cloud's prostate.*

Cloud: AHhhhhhhh! *Screams in pleasure as he cums hard onto his and Sephiroth's abs, clenches madly around him. Leaves more straches on Sephiroth's back.*

Sephiroth: *He smirks as he feels Cloud cum on his chest and bites his lip as he cums inside Cloud's tight, clenching ass.*

Cloud: *Pants heavily, softly shakes as a few last waves of pleasure run though him.*

Sephiroth: *He leans forward and bites down on Cloud's lips, ejoying how soft they are in between his teeth.*

Cloud: *Feels the bite and realizes what he has done, begins to fight against Sephiroth, pushing him out along with Sephiroth's cum.* (Oh god..What have I done?!)

Sephiroth: *He pulls away from Cloud's lips and stares down at Cloud.* You enjoyed that...

Cloud: It sshouldn't of happened..Now get out of me! *Grunts as he pushes Sephiroth the rest of the way out of him and pushes him off the bed, tears fall as he gets under the blanket.*

Sephiroth: *He stands over Cloud while off of the bed.* You're trying to play games with me now...

Cloud: I never play games! If you loved me you would know that! Now leave me alone! *Pulls the blanket over his head.* (I was weak...He's just using me like he did with his friend.)

Sephiroth: You are...First you were begging for more, and once we finished, you don't want me in your bed. *He walks away to begin to get dressed.* It'll only be a matter of time before you want it again, my brother...

Cloud: No, I won't..I had a weak moment! It won't happen again! Now stop breaking into my house, if you need a fuck go buy one! *Shudders as he feels what's left of Sephiroth's cum leak out, quickly throws the blanket off and gets up. Covers up the pain of moving.* Leave my house... *Heads to the bathroom wipes the tears from his face.*

Sephiroth: Why should I leave? Who else would do for you what I do? Yazoo sleeps with a new man every night and Loz is irritating...and straight.

Cloud: I can find some one, it doesn't have to be in our family! And...I still have Kadaj...*Walks out of his room and heads to the bathroom.*

Sephiroth: *He smirks widely and begins to laugh.* If you do that...you'd be just as terrible as you say I am. I know that man I saw at the funeral was with Kadaj. I could smell Kadaj's scent all over him.

Cloud: I would never make Kadaj cheat on Squall! He can chose if he wants to be with me too, I know Squall wouldn't mind if I let him have fun with me too...Now, I want you out! You've already taken enough from me!

Sephiroth: You honestly think he wouldn't mind if you slept with Kadaj? *He laughs softly and evily as he begins to walk down the stairs.* I'll be downstairs...

Cloud: (I don't have to sleep with him..I can go without sex...) I want you to leave! I have work in the morning! *Growls before he slams the bathroom door.*

Sephiroth: I'm staying...*He says loud enough so Cloud can hear him through the bathroom door. He takes off his trench coat and sits down on Cloud's couch.*

Cloud: (I'll just lock my bedroom door..He can stay downstairs..) *Turns the water on hot, steps underneath it. Grabs the soap and scrubs himself, wanting to get Sephiroth's scent off him.*

Sephiroth: *He hears Cloud turn on the shower.* He knows how he feels...The scratches on me prove it. *He says quietly to himself.*

Cloud: *Tears fall as he scrubs this swollen opening, trying to get rid of Seph.* (Oh god...I need something..How could I lose control?!)

Sephiroth: *He hears Cloud swear from downstairs.* You wanted it this time...*He says in response to Cloud's swears.*

Cloud:*Finishes his shower and grabs a towel, wraps it around him before he goes to his room. Slams the door shut before he locks it.* I need sleep..

Sephiroth: *He chuckles as he hears Cloud's door slam and lock.* I won't be alone down here all night...Yazoo does the same thing when he's angry at a lover…

Cloud: *Grabs the bottle and gets another pill out, take it before he climbs into bed and pulls the blanket over his head.* I hate you…

Sephiroth: *He hears Cloud from downstairs.* So says the man who cried my name ten minutes ago...*He says loud enough for Cloud to hear.*

Cloud:*Grabs a shoe and throws it at the door.* I'm trying to sleep, you ass! *His eyes get heavy as the second pills starts to work.*

Sephiroth: *He smirks at Cloud's anger. He leans back against the couch.*

Cloud: Hate...*Passes out, the pills to much for him.*

Cloud:*Groans when his alarm goes off, turns it off before he gets out of bed. Grabs a pair of pants and a black shirt and pulls them on before heading to the Bathroom. Stops at the door when he hears the water running, growl and flings it open.* Sephiroth!!

Sephiroth: What Cloud? *He opens the shower curtain and peers out.*

Cloud: What the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave! *Want to walk back out but his body is screaming in the need to release, head to the toilet.*

Sephiroth: Why? *He continues to bathe.*

Cloud: I told you why! *sitts down on the toilet.* (Evil bastard...Take this..)

Sephiroth: You're still angry at me? *He says low in his chest.*

Cloud: No, I love that you keep breaking into my house! Even thou I thought the changed locks would make you see I don't want you!

Sephiroth: Did you look at my back, little brother? *He turns his body so Cloud can see the full extent of what he did last night.* You did that yourself. ..I didn't force you to scratch me.

Cloud:*Looks at Sephiroth's back, covered with scratches from him.* You didn't stop when I told you too..Aand I lost control...

Sephiroth: But it felt good, didn't it? *He flips his hair to the side to wash it.*

Cloud: That doesn't matter...It shouldn't of happened! *Flushes the toilet, smirks when he sees Sephiroth jump from the cold water being shot out now. Goes to wash his hands.* I have to go to work...When I get home, you better be gone or I will call the police and give them all the information I know about the Shinra employee you made..."disappear".

Sephiroth: It does matter...How did I make you feel? And you can call who you want...

Cloud: You being good in bed doesn't make up for all you've done, Sephiroth...Nothing you can do to me can make up for that...*Walks out of the bathroom and goes to the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar.*

Sephiroth: *He walks out of the shower and turns it off and throws a towel around him. He follows Cloud down stairs.* You're not answering my question Cloud...and I never said I was a saint...

Cloud: You are fair from a saint...You are a demon on earth..And fine..You gave me the best sex I've ever had, I was in tears from the pleasure! Is that what you wanted to hear?

Sephiroth: No...it wasn't...*He leans against the wall in the kitchen.*

Cloud: Well, sorry to disappoint you.. But that is all I have to say to you right now.. *Grabs the bar and his keys off the counter and heads to the door.*

~Later that day~

Cloud: (I hope he left...) *Sighs before he walks into his house, drops his keys at the sight of his trashes house. Tables turned over and a vase broken on the floor.* What the hell....? (He must of gotten mad..Very childish, Seph! ) *Starts to clean up till his cell goes off an hour later.*

Man on Cloud's phone: Hello...Is this Cloud Strife? This is Bob Loblaw, your brother Sephiroth's lawyer...

Cloud: Yyes, this is him...What has that ass done now? *Holds back a laugh at the guys name.*

Bob: *He sighs.* The police came to your house to question him about your mother's death...They wanted to take him to the police station, and he resisted, so he's in prison right now.

Cloud: I can tell, he wreaked my house...So why did you call me? A few nights in jail will be good for him...(As much of an ass as he is..That's one thing I know he wouldn't do..He loved Mother like the rest of us...)

Bob: They've been questioning him for hours because toxicology found lethal levels of arsenic in your mother's body fluids...I know I should have called sooner.

Cloud: WWhat? Wwho would...do that to her? *Sits down on the floor.* Tthey..have to wrong guy, Seph is an evil bastard...But he's always loved mother! He would never hurt her!

Bob: I'm working on that right now...even the cases he is suspect in aren't like this...And there is no evidence against him. I'm trying to get him released even sooner.

Cloud: Well, I don't doubt he did the others but he would never kill her! TThat why he hates Kadaj so much, he blames him for her getting sick! Tell them they should look into her husband, it's always them!

Bob: I will...And is it alright if Sephiroth calls you? He only wants to talk to you...

Cloud: He can call...It doesn't mean I'll answer, but he ca try. Now if that's all I need to finish fixing my house...

Bob: Of course. Call me if you have any questions...You have my number. *He hangs up the phone.*

Cloud: *Hangs up and stares at his phone.* (Mother was poised?..I should tell, Kadaj..He deserves to hear this from me..) *Hit's Kadaj's speed dial.*

Kadaj: Hi, Nisan! *He answers his phone excitedly.*

Cloud: Hi, Kadaj...How was your day?

Kadaj: It's been good so far! What's up?

Cloud: *Sighs, wishing now e didn't have to say this.* I..I got a call..from Sephiroth's lawyer..He's being questioned about Mother's death..It..It seems someone killed her...

Kadaj: What? *He begins to cry over the phone.* Do you think he did it, Nisan?

Cloud: I know..I..I can't believe anyone would do that to her..But as evil as he can be..He would never to anything to hurt her, he loved her..She one the only one she was still nice too...I didn't want you to find out from the news...

Kadaj: *He begins to cry harder.* It's not fair! I would have had a chance to see her! Nisan!! I want mom back! *He cries hard and hangs up on Cloud, too upset to talk to him.*

Cloud: Fuck! *Throws his phone as tears fall, rests his head on his knees.* (I upset him again..I shouldn't of told him over the phone! What was I thinking! I should of been there to hold him..Aand..for him to hold me..God this hurts...) *Jumps as he hears his phone go off, shakily reaches for it and answer.* Yyes?

Sephiroth: They're releasing me.

Cloud: (I..I need someone..I..I'm sorry, Kadaj...) Ccan you come hhold me? Please, SephSeph...

Sephiroth: *He nearly drops the phone at the mention of his old nick name.* (He hasn't used that in years.) It will take an hour.

Cloud: Ookay..Please hurry! *Hugs his knees tighter.*

Sephiroth: I am always on time, Cloud...*He hangs up the phone.*

Cloud: (The one thing that hasn't changed...) *Lays down on the floor as tears fall, keeps his eyes on the hallway. Waiting to see Sephiroth.*

~About an Hour Later.~

Sephiroth: *He walks through Cloud's door tiredly and shuts the door behind him.*

Cloud: SsephSeph? *Crokes out, his voice thick from crying.*

Sephiroth: *He looks down at Cloud with heavily lidded eyes. He walks by Cloud and sits on the floor against the couch.*

Cloud: *Slowly sits up, his joints pop from being in one position so long. Moves to lean against Sephiroth, holding on tightly to his arm.* It..it hurts..How..could you want to hurt her? Sshe loved everyone...

Sephiroth: *He leans his head back and his eyes roll under his heavy eyelids. His head tilts unnaturally to the side.*

Cloud: *Looks up, sees how dilated his eyes are.* They ddruged you..How did you even get here? *Shakily stands you and wraps his arms around Seph pulling him up too.* Llet go to bed..So you can sleep this off... *Begins to carry Sephiroth up the stairs.*

Sephiroth: *He chuckles insanely as Cloud pulls him up and carries him. His head leans forward on Cloud's shoulder.*

Cloud: It's creepy when you do tthat...And you've put on weight... *Sighs when they reach the top and quickly heads to his room, drops Sephiroth on the bed. Takes his shoes and socks off before he picks up he legs and moves them under the blanket, gets in beside him.* Tthere...

Sephiroth: Of course...I've been building muscle...*The drugs cause him to chuckle insanely again.*

Cloud: You don't need anymore..You're strong enough...*Looks down and shyly grabs one of Sephiroth's arms, wrapping it around himself.* Will you hold me, SephSeph?

Sephiroth: *He lazily nods and turns his body and holds Cloud as tight as he can while drugged.*

Cloud: *Nuzzles closer to Sephiroth, holding tightly to him as he closes his eyes.* (Please forgive me, Kadaj...But I still love him...I..need this right now)

Sephiroth: Are you going to kick me out in the morning?

Cloud: I..I don't know..Please, just hold me Seph...And go to sleep..I don't like you so drugged up...

Sephiroth: *He groggily moans as he shifts and pulls Cloud close. His heavy eyes begin to close after more than twenty-four hours of no sleep.*

Cloud: I...love you, SephSeph.... *Softly kisses Sephiroth's cheek as he falls asleep, closes his own eyes as he snuggles closer.*

Sephiroth: (I'll hold you to that...) *He smirks as he begins to fall asleep.*

~This is a line…All hail the lineyness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~

Sephiroth: *He wakes up a few hours later as the drugs wear off and sees that it's still dark outside. He sits up from the bed and gets up, He walks out of Cloud's room.*

Cloud: Mmm..Seph? *Reaches out and doesn't feel Sephiroth, sleepily opens his eyes before he sits up.* Sephiroth? *He says a little louder.*

Sephiroth: I'm out here...*He says from the dimly lit hallway.*

Cloud: Why? You woke me up moving and I have to get up for work in... *Looks over at the clock.* four hours..

Sephiroth: I was going to leave...(This is you test...)

Cloud: Oh...Ookay...(I should be happy..But I don't want him to leave..I don't want to be alone..) Yyou..don't have too..It's late..

Sephiroth: *He smirks, knowing that his efforts to get Cloud haven't been in vain. He walks back into Cloud's room and closes the door.*

Cloud: *Looks down and plays with the blanket before he lays down, not wanting to look at Sephiroth, hating how weak he's feeling.*

Sephiroth: (He's vulnerable...Will he accept my advances now?) *He walks across the room and lays down next to Cloud and begins to mark his neck roughly.*

Cloud: *Moans softly, grabs on tightly to Sephiroth.* Wwait..Pplease..Answer me one question, Seph...

Sephiroth: What's that, little brother?

Cloud: AAre you just using me? Kknowing it's hard for me to say no to you...Aam I another Genesis? Will you forget me like did him?

Sephiroth: It's true that I used him...but I was never fond of him...*He roughly bites Cloud's skin.* You were always my favorite sibling, and you still are.

Cloud: Nnuuu..Hhe loved you, Seph...I..I want to go to his grave and say your sorry..MMm..If you to..I'll do whatever you wish, SephSeph... *Says in a deep, sexy voice.*

Sephiroth: I never had any feelings towards Genesis...He was just a friend...However, I'll go with you.

Cloud: You will apologize to Angeal too...You really hurt him, Seph... Okay? *Nips at Sephiroth's lips.*

Sephiroth: Mm...Why do you want me to do all of this?

Cloud: Cause..if you want me to be with you..You will have to make up for all you have done...I want the Seph I loved to come back...

Sephiroth: I can't come back...The Sephiroth you remember is dead...*He moves away from Cloud's body.*

Cloud: Tthen..show me this Sephiroth has a heart, please..I love you, Seph..But I'm not going to forget what all you've done to Kadaj...Please..Don't leave me... *Looks down.*

Sephiroth: This morning you wanted me to leave...Convince me that I should stay.

Cloud: Wwhat? What do you want me to do? I'll let you have me as many times as you want, I won't argue. Pplease, just don't go..I ddon't want to be alone...

Sephiroth: Is that what you want? *He rolls on top of Cloud's body and stares at Cloud with his intense eyes.*

Cloud: *Looks up with tearing eyes, feeling like he did when he was little, going to Sepiroth for comfort.* I..I don't want to be alone anymore..It hurts so much...

Sephiroth: *He licks his lips as he pulls down Cloud's pants.* I've been waiting...to have you like this, Cloud...

Cloud: Pplease..Make the pain go away..Please SephSeph! *Lifts his hips up, letting Sephiroth take off his pants.*

Sephiroth: Don't call me that anymore...*He completely removes Cloud's pants and spreads his legs.*

Cloud: Why? It's..my name for you... *Moans softly as he spreads his legs further, runs his hand down Sephiroth's back.*

Sephiroth: That Sephiroth is dead...*He says deeply in his chest as he enters Cloud's ass with his fingers.*

Cloud: Mmmm! No, hhe's still there....I can see him...Oh god, more! I need more, please! *Moans softly at Sephiroth's fingers, his ass taking them in deeper.*

Sephiroth: *He smirks and rubs his fingers against Cloud's prostate and spread's Cloud's ass hole with his fingers.*

Cloud: Ahh! Fuck! I...I need your cock, fuck me hard, Seph! *Looks at Sephiroth with lust filled eyes, digs his nails into Sephiroth's back again. Making more marks on it.*

Sephiroth: *He removes his fingers and pulls down his pants, exposing his cock. He rubs the head of his hardening cock against Cloud's ass hole.* Mm...*His eyes roll at the feeling of his cock rubbing against Cloud's hot entrance.*

Cloud: Uhh..Ddon't tease me, Seph...Or I will stab you with my sword... *Thrusts down and cries out as the head of Sephiroth's large cock breaks though his clenches opening.*

Sephiroth: *He smirks as Cloud cries out and quickly enters Cloud the rest of the way.* Go ahead...*He smirks as he watches Cloud's body jolt.*

Cloud: Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Ffuck yeah!!! Hharder, fuck me harder! Scratches down Sephiroth's back again, reopening the wounds from the night before and adding new ones.* (Oh god...He turns me on so much...)

Sephiroth: : *He moans softly as he feels Cloud's nails make his back bleed. He speeds up as he hears Cloud moan wildly, and aims to hit Cloud's prostate.* I love hearing you moan...

Cloud: Ugg...oh ggod! Shit..you're so..Mmm.. *Moans loudly, his body thrashing as he meets Sephiroth's thrusts. Leans up and takes Sephiroth's lips in a hard kiss, biting on them.*

Sephiroth: *His eyes grow wide as he feels Cloud's lips on his own. He pushes Cloud down roughly and bites Cloud's lips back even harder as he thrusts. He uses his strength to press Cloud flat against the bed.*

Cloud: Mmmmmhhhh!!! *Pants into the kiss, moaning into Sephirpth's mouth as he tries to fight against him. Hating not being able to move and get more pleasure.* (Oh god..I'm close!)

Sephiroth: *He thrusts harder as he feels Cloud struggle against him. He feels Cloud's ass clench around his throbbing cock.* (He's close...)

Cloud: Oh.....Seph!!! *Moans sweetly as he cums hard onto his chest, his ass clenching madly around Sephiroth's dripping cock inside him.*

Sephiroth: *He smirks as he watches Cloud cum and quickly withdraws from Cloud's clenching ass.* Open your mouth...*He quickly moves and straddles Cloud's chest, his cock ready for Cloud's mouth.*

Cloud: Mm..*Still riding his high, he quickly opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out.* (I'm going to taste him..I..I've always wanted too..)

Sephiroth: *He grabs Cloud's hair, pulling Cloud's face even closer as he cums into Cloud's mouth.*

Cloud: MMm! *Moans as Sephiroth's warm seed fills his mouth, moves his tongue around, wanting to fully taste it. Looks up with loving eyes before he swallows it.*

Sephiroth: *He slowly removes his cock from Cloud's mouth.* Was that a first for you too?

Cloud: No..I have done it before....*Licks his lips, getting the last few drops on his lips.* But you by far taste the best...

Sephiroth: *He lays down next to Cloud.* What other things haven't you done?

Cloud: *Curls up next to Sephiroth, laying his head on Sephiroth's strong chest.* I don't know..I'm to tired to think now... *Softly kisses Sephiroth's chest before he closes his eyes.*

Sephiroth: You can tell me when you come home tonight...*He smirks closes his eyes to go back to sleep.*

Cloud: 'kay...Night, Seph... *Falls back asleep, nuzzles his face against Sephiroth's chest.*


	23. Chapter 23

Reno: *Paces around the living room as he waits for Vincent to get back.* (What's taking so long? He should be home by now yo!)

Connor: What's wrong, Reno?

Reno: Vincent went to an eye doctor... He should be back by now..I've called him but his phone is turned off yo! *Keeps pacing, biting his nails.*

Connor: Why are you so nervous! The doctor takes forever and ever!

Reno: (Cause Rufus is still out there...) I can't help it yo...I..I just need ta hear from him.. *Bites his nails all the way down on one hand before he moves to the other.*

Connor: I hear a car! Is that Mr. Vincent, Reno? I'm too short to see out the window!

Reno: *Runs over to the window and looks out, his heart beats wildly when he sees Vincent step out. Runs to the front door to meet him.* It is yo!

Connor: Yay! *He runs to the door after Reno to greet Vincent.*

Reno: *Quickly opens the door and pounces on Vincent, hugging him tightly as he pants a needy kiss on Vincent's lips.* (He's okay, he's safe yo!)

Vincent: *He hugs Reno tight in his arms.* You missed me...

Reno: I..I was gettin' worried..You were gone so long and wouldn't answer my calls yo! I..I thought something bad happened... *Kisses Vincent again, holding him tighter.*

Connor: Yucky! *He covers his eyes with his hands.*

Vincent: Mm...*He licks Reno's lips.* I took so long because the doctor wanted me to buy special vitamins...It took me awhile to find them.

Reno: Oh...Okay..You never turned your phone back on yo.. *Bites Vincent's lower lip hard.* Bad boy..You made me worry so much I have no finger nails left!

Vincent: *He whispers in Reno's ear.* I'll pay you back later...*He gives Reno a kiss on his cheek.*

Reno: You better... *Nuzzles Vincent, covering his face in kisses.* What did the doc' say?

Vincent: He wants me to take the vitamins for six weeks, then have another check up before operating...

Reno: Wwhat? Operation? Will that help? *Looks worried at Vincent.*

Vincent: Yes...*He sees Connor look up sadly and whispers quietly in Reno's ear.* Can we talk about it later...not in front of Connor...?

Reno: Oh..yeah..Lets go to the living room yo.. *Unwraps his legs from Vincent and stands next to him.* You can tell us how your sleepover was! *Leads Vincent to the living room, holding tightly to him.*

Connor: It was really fun! Do you want me to go upstairs, Reno?

Reno: No, you don't have too! Want to watch some TV with us?

Connor: Yeah! *He runs to the couch and sits in between Reno and Vincent.*

Vincent: Are you comfy, Connor?

Reno: *Smiles down at him and reaches for the huge remote, turning the TV on. Changes it to Conner's favorite channel.* Yeah, do you need a blanket?

Connor: I'm fine! And guess what I did at the sleep over!

Reno: Hmm..You drank toilet water yo? *Asks with a laugh.*

Connor: No! I played with dinosaurs!

Reno: You did? I love dinosaurs yo! Sometime we'll have to take you to a museum so you can see the real ones! (I've always wanted too!)

Vincent: I'd like to go as well...*He smiles.* Maybe to the Museum of Natural History in New York?

Reno: Really? You mean it, Vinny? When? *Shakes excitedly, a huge smile on his face.* (That would be so awesome yo!)

Connor: Yeah! Please! *He grabs on tight to Vincent's arm.*

Vincent: Maybe when Connor has a break from school...He should have one in a few weeks.

Reno: Please, Vinny! We'll be really good! *Leans over and whispers in Vincent's ear.* I'll be a very good boy for you, master...Suck you every morning and night... *Hotly breathes in Vincent's ear.*

Vincent: I'll schedule a flight and hotel...*He gives Reno a kiss on the cheek.*

Connor: I can't wait! Can't wait, can't wait!

Reno: Me either, bro! It will be great! Thanks, VinVin! *Gives Vincent a kiss.* Love, love, love you!

Connor: *He squeals in happiness.* Everyone at school will be jealous!

Reno: You bet! We'll take alot of pictures so you can show them yo! *Smiles brightly at Connor, runs his hands though Vincent's hair.*

Vincent: *He whispers in Reno's ear.* I'll also plan a few things just for us...

Reno: *Holds back a shiver, wondering what Vincent has planned.* I can't wait yo..*Bites his lip.* Ccare to tell me some of your plans?

Vincent: Later...*He smirks.* Connor...I'm sorry, but there are a few things I need to talk to Reno about...

Connor: Aww!...Okay! Can I borrow your laptop, Vincent? I want to play a game my friend told me about on !

Vincent: Sure, just be careful...*He smiles softly at Connor.*

Connor: I will! Thank you! *Jumps off the couch and runs out of the room.* Have fun, Liam!

Vincent: *He smiles softly as Connor runs off. He turns to Reno.* Now...we have to talk...

Reno: Okay.. *Moves closer to Vincent, leaning against him.* What is it yo?

Vincent: We need to talk about what the doctor said first...

Reno: Okay..Wha did he say? Can you get your sight back yo? *Looks up and leans up to softly kiss the wounded eye.*

Vincent: I can...but I have to have surgery...*He kisses the top of Reno's head.*

Reno: Do you want to have it? It..it will be risky, won't it yo? *Nuzzles closer to Vincent, wraps an arm around him.*

Vincent: There are risks, but I would like to go through with the operation...

Reno: Okay, then you should do it yo..I'll be there, holding your hand! *Smiles softly and kissing Vincent.* I love you...

Vincent: I love you too...Do you want me to tell you what the procedure is?

Reno: Yeah, I want to know everything yo! *Snuggles even closer to Vincent, moves to sit in his lap.*

Vincent: I'm going to have a Corneal Transplant...My damaged eye tissue will be removed and replaced by donor tissue...

Reno: Ddoes that mean it will be a different eye? It'll be a different color yo? *Holds him tightly, worried about something bad happening.*

Vincent: No, my eye color will stay the same, just the surface will be removed, not my whole eye...

Reno: Oh..okay..That's good, cause I'd miss your pretty red eye yo! *Kisses it again.*

Vincent: *He smiles as Reno kisses him.* And, I have to tell you the risks...

Reno: Aare they bad yo?

Vincent: They can be...It includes infection and rejection...

Reno: They'd have to take it back out then, right? We'd be where we were at the start yo..

Vincent: Yes, they would have to take it out, and I may be worse after...

Reno: Oh...If..you really want to I'll support you and take care of you after yo..*Holds Vincent tightly.*I hope nothing goes wrong...

Vincent: *He wraps his arms around Reno tightly.* I hope so too...but the doctor assured me that nothing will go wrong...And as procedure, he will give me antibiotic drops to prevent an infection...

Reno: Okay..I'll trust him yo.. And help you put the drops in! *Kisses his check before he nuzzles it.*

Vincent: He's the best in the area...*He kisses Reno's lips.* And thank you...

Reno: You don't have to thank me, I'd help no matter what..It..is my fault it happened... *Kisses back, looking down.* What else did you want to talk 'bout yo?

Vincent: I want to talk about this little trip...Is there anything you want to do besides the museum?

Reno: It doesn't matter to me! As long as I get to be with you! *Smiles brightly at Vincent.* Though..going to a Broadway play wwould be cool...My Ma always wanted to..We played on seeing one before...

Vincent: Okay...I'll see what I can do...And I was thinking that we could have an erotic massage...*He kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mm..That sounds good! *Shivers at the kiss, tilts his neck over so Vincent has more room.* I..want to do something tonight yo..

Vincent: Like what? Is there something you want to try tonight? *He keeps kissing Reno's neck.*

Reno: Well...You took me to one of your partys..I want to show you my kind of party yo..I..mmm! I think you'll like it! *Runs his hands over Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: I'd like that...Where are you going to take me?

Reno: My favorite dancin' club! I know the owner and the let me in for free yo! Plus...I get free drinks! *Smiles and winks at Vincent.*

Vincent: *He smirks.* So, you want me to get tipsy...and horny tonight?

Reno: You bet your sweet ass I do yo! You won't be able to resist me when I start dancin'! No one can! *Licks at Vincent's cheek.* But you can't wear a suit there! You won't even be aloud in!

Vincent: Then, what do you want me to wear? *He begins to kiss Reno's neck again.*

Reno: I got you some clothes, remember? I'd love to see ya in your leather pants again..I'm gonna make Gunny burst out of them tonight yo! *Pinches Vincent's nipple though his shirt.*

Vincent: Mmm...You're being naughty...*He licks Reno's lips.* What if I don't want to wear leather pants...

Reno: I'll have ta make you yo..Or Gunny won't be gettin' any suckin' tonight..And I know how much you love my hot, wet mouth around your huge throbbin' cock.. *Smirks as he nips at Vincent's lips.*

Vincent: You're getting me turned on already...*He reaches around Reno's body and gropes Reno's ass.*

Reno: Mmm..No no, my kinky boy! *Slaps Vincent's hand away.* No ass till tonight..I want ta see if I can make ya fuck me on the dance floor yo.. *Smirks again.*

Vincent: You know I will...even if we fuck five times before we leave...

Reno: I know..But I'm gonna make you wait till then! You'll be so hard when he get there..Mm..Think of all the cum that will be saved up yo! I'll be so filled it will come out of my mouth!

Vincent: You'll pay tonight for making me wait...

Reno: Mm..I can't wait yo.. *Winks as he gives Vincent a little grind before he stands up.* Now to pick out my outfit!

Vincent: *He stands up and follows shortly behind Reno and spanks him.* Pick out something nice...

Reno: I'm gonna make you cum at the sight of me yo! *Jumps at the spank, runs to his and Vincent's room.*

Vincent: *He runs after Reno and slams the door behind him. He lays on the bed provocatively with his legs spread.*

Reno: No, not till tonight yo! *Goes to the closet and finds his old work clothes.* (Hm..what should I wear...)

Vincent: But, Reno...*He lifts his shirt up a little.* I've gone since last night without you...*He watches Reno pick out his clothes as he plays with the sheets.*

Reno: Aww, my poor kinky boy! You'll have to wait yo! *Finds his black short shorts and smirks.* (Now to find a tops!)

Vincent: *He smirks as he thinks of more ways to lure Reno to the bed.* Please, Reno? *He licks his lips.* I need help with something...

Reno: Use your jerking arm yo! *Finds his fishnet belly shirt and smiles.* (I found it!) *Begins to get dressed.*

Vincent: That's not as interesting as what I had in mind...*He begins to unzip his pants anyway.*

Reno: Fine then, hump the bed! *Shoves his cock into his shorts, and hold his breath as he zips them.* (My ass has grown! I can barly fit in them yo!)

Vincent: You're being terribly mean to me...*He takes out his cock and begins to stroke it.*

Reno: *Moans softly as the fishnet gets caught on his nipple rings, fixes it before he walks up and smirks at the sight.* Aw, look at poor Gunny...He just wants attention!

Vincent: That's all he wants...Why don't you make him feel better? *He gently rubs the head of his cock.*

Reno: Why? *Struts over, shaking his ass. As he knees down in front of him, and breathes on Vincent's hard cock.*

Vincent: Because we haven't done anything since last night...and I can tell by the look in your eyes that you want him...*He presses the head of his cock against Reno's lips.*

Reno: But only this till the dance floor! *Takes the head of Vincent's cock into his mouth, licking at the slit.*

Vincent: Good Reno...*He moans softly as Reno takes his cock into his mouth.* I love it when you suck me...

Reno: *Smiles and sucks hard as he bobs his head, messages Vincent's heavy balls.* Mmmm...

Vincent: Mm...what would you have done if you had to wait until tonight...You just love sucking my cock...*He moans loudly as Reno touches his balls.*

Reno: Mmm...*Moans as he deepthroats him, messaging Vincent's balls harder as he runs his pinkly over Vincent's tight opening.* (He tastes to good..I love having him fill my mouth!)

Vincent: Mm...Are you going to finger me? *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair as he spreads his legs wider.*

Reno: Mmmhh! *Shakes his head yes as he enters his fingers, thrusting them hard as he deepthroats him again.*

Vincent: Ohh...there, Reno...*He clenches around Reno's fingers as precum drips from his cock into Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *Thrusts his fingers into Vincent harder, rubbing Vincent's prostate harder. Pulls back and runs his tongue ring over the head, pushes the ball deep into the slit, blocking any precum from escaping.*

Vincent: Ohh! *He bites his lip to hold back his louder moans.* Make me cum...

Reno: *Thrusts his fingers in harder, pushes his piecing even deeper into Vincent's urethra as he sucks harder.* Mmmm..

Vincent: *He gasps roughly as he cums into Reno's mouth.* Ohh...god...

Reno: *Moans as he pulls his piecing out and greedily swallow all of Vincent's cum, looks up with loving eyes.* (God...he tastes so good..)

Vincent: Mm...*He leans forward and kisses Reno roughly with the taste of his own cum on Reno's lips. He moans into Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *Moans into the kiss, kisses back deeply.* I love you so much...How did you like it yo?

Vincent: I loved it...Mmm...*He moans softly against Reno's soft lips.*

Reno: So..you like me stickin' things up there? Feels good, doesn't it yo?

Vincent: I love it...I love everything you do to me...*He licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: Mm..I'm glad.. *Kisses back, softly sucking on Vincent's lips.* You like my outfit?

Vincent: You look very sexy...*He smirks and gropes Reno's ass.*

Reno: Mm..Hey, watch out..I'm going already gonna pop out if these yo! *Pushes his ass back.* Now you need to get dressed!

Vincent: Help me pick out my outfit...*He tucks himself back into his pants.*

Reno: Aw! Why are you hidin' him? *Pouts and nuzzles at Vincent's pants.* He's gonna be in tight leather pants!

Vincent: Remember...no more until we get to the dance floor...*He winks.*

Reno: I know! I still like ta see him! *Kisses Vincent's pants before he gets up and goes to get Vincent's leather pants.*

Vincent: And hurry back...

Reno: Hmm..What should you wear...*Smiles when he sees a red and black long sleeve shirt with rips, holes and tears init over the chest and back.* (It will show off his body and cover his arm since he's still embarrass 'bout it!) *Walks back out and throws then clothes to Vincent.* Here you go!

Vincent: Thank you, Reno...*He removes his shirt and pants, then he slides on the leather pants. He puts the shirt on next and calls Reno's attention when he's done.* Do you like it?

Reno: MMm..I do yo! *Walks over and smirks as he sees one of Vincent's nipples poking out, leans down to lick it.* I love this shirt..

Vincent: Good...That means you'll be hot and ready on the dance floor...*He gently pokes Reno's chest.*

Reno: Oh I will be! On the dance floor, the music blaring..The heat from everyone around you..MMm..I always get hard yo! *Arches lightly at the poke.* We should tell Connor we'll be out...

Vincent: Alright...*He leans forward and lands a kiss on Reno's cheek.* Mm...Let's go...

Reno: *Shiver at the kiss, quickly runs to Connor's room and cracks the door open.* Hey lil' bro!

Connor: Hi, Reno!

Reno: Vin and me are gonna go on a date..Will you be okay here yo? 'daj and Squall are here and we'll have our phones on us! (Though I don't know where to put mine!)

Connor: Okay! *He giggles.* I don't have to watch you two kiss all the time!

Reno: (That's not all we'll be doin'!) You'll understand when you're older yo! Now you have fun and stay in the house!

Connor: I will! *He sticks his tongue out at Reno.*

Reno: *Sticks his tongue out too.* I'll see you in the mornin'! When we get back it will be late! Love you, bro! *Smiles before he closes the door and goes downstairs to meet Vincent.*

Vincent: Is he alright?

Reno: Yeah, he said now he won't have to see us kiss yo! *Chuckles softly, walks over to Vincent and nuzzles his neck.*

Vincent: *He kisses the top of Reno's head.* He'll change his mind...

Reno: I know! *Kisses Vincent's neck, lightly nips it.* You ready to go?

Vincent: More than ready...

Reno: Then what are we waiting for? I need to get my dance on yo! *Drags Vincent to the door.*

~At the club~

Reno: *Smirks when they get out of the limo and sees the line wrapping around the building, waits for Vincent to get out.* (It's gonna be rockin' tonight!)

Vincent: *He steps out of the limo and looks at the line to the club.* I'm assuming that you can get us in?

Reno: Of course! I told ya, I have it in with the owner yo! *Wraps an arm around Vincent and walks to the entrance, lets go before he walks up to the large bouncer and slaps him playfully.* Three months and no calls! I thought we had something, Barret!

Barret: Hey, Reno! How the hell have ya' been!

Reno: Good yo! How's you're lil' girl? Still fightin' off the boys? *Smiles brightly, loving the glares he's getting from some of the people in line.*

Barret: Yeah, yeah! Why don't you get your ass inside! *He laughs and punches Reno on the shoulder.*

Reno: You just want ta watch my ass as I walk, ya big perv! *Reaches out for Vincent and leads him in.* See ya!

Vincent: I like watching your ass...*He reaches around Reno's body and lightly pinches his ass.*

Reno: Mmm..It loves your attention yo! *Smirks as they walk inside, the music blaring and lights flashing.* (God I've missed this!) Now this is a party yo! *Yells so Vincent can hear.*

Vincent: *He looks around at all the lights and people dancing, having a great time. He smirks and begins to push Reno onto the dance floor.*

Reno: *Sways his hips as they walk to the dance floor, grinds his hips back against Vincent as he moves his body to the beat.*

Vincent: Mmm...*He smirks as he rests his head on Reno's shoulder as he grinds against Reno's ass.*

Reno: Mmm..*Closes his eyes as he lets the music move him, wraps an arm around Vincent's head to push him closer to his neck.*

Vincent: *He moves his hands down Reno's chest and hips, pulling Reno back against his body, both moving to the music.*

Reno: Mm..You dance good, baby.. *Arches his chest out at the touches, licks his lips as a bit of sweat lightly covers him. Rocks his hips to the music, his body reacting to everything around him.*

Vincent: *He smirks as he rests his hands on Reno's hips and slightly slips his hands down Reno's shorts.* You do too...*He lightly licks Reno's neck.*

Reno: Ohh..I love to dance yo..It get me so...hot.. *Moans softly tilts his neck over as he grips his arm tighter around Vincent's neck, pushing him closer.* Fuck..I'm already so hard, Vin...

Vincent: *He moves his hands slightly and touches Reno's hard cock through his shorts.* And...what do you want me to do about it?

Reno: *Moans and quickly turns around to bump and grind against Vincent, his eyes roll in pleasure as he feels Vincent's own growing cock.* I want you to make me cum yo..Right here on the dance floor yo…

Vincent: Mmm...*He whispers in Reno's ear as he rubs his hand hard against Reno's hard cock.* He's peeking out...

Reno: Ahhh! Mm..I..don't have any room in these yo! *Moans loudly as he humps against Vincent's hand, shudder at Vincent's whispers and jumps up slightly bbefore he wraps his legs around Vincent's waist.* Oh god, fuck me now!

Vincent: Mm...*He kisses Reno hard and carries him to a dark corner of the club where he pins Reno's body against the wall.*

Reno: *Breaths heavily as he kisses back, arches against Vincent and pulls on his hair hard as he bites his lip.* Sshit..I I need you now yo..I'm on fire, baby!

Vincent: *He pulls down Reno's shorts slightly and pulls down his leather pants to expose his cock.* Look at what you did to yourself...You're so horny...*He licks Reno's lips as he enters Reno's ass hard.*

Reno: I ttold you...I get hard when..Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! *Cries out when Vincent's enters him, yanks on Vincent's hair at the pain pleasure of being stretched so much.* More...Ffuck me hard!

Vincent: *He holds onto Reno's hips as he begins to thrust hard into Reno's ass.* Oh...yes...Tell me how much you want it...

Reno: Ssoo much! Fuck..I want you ta !.. me into tthis wall yo! *Moans loudly as he tightens his arms and legs around Vincent, throwing his head back in pleasure.*

Vincent: You feel so good, babe...*He bites Reno's lips as he thrusts harder into Reno's ass.*

Reno: *Shakes his head side to side in pleasure before he kisses back hard, clenching tightly around him.* OH god..I'm..in heaven yo! SShit you're so...good!

Vincent: Tell me how it feels...*He caresses Reno's chest and thrusts into Reno's ass as hard as he can. Reno's body pounds against the wall.*

Reno: *Gasps as he lets out breathy moans, claws at the back of Vincent's shirt, ripping the back all the way off. Precum flows from his slit as he clenches hard around Vincent.*

Vincent: *He moans loudly in Reno's ear.* Cum for me...*He begins to thrust wildly into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Vinnnnnn! *Screams out his release, scratching Vincent's back as his legs tighten painfully around him.*

Vincent: *He moans softly as he feels Reno's hot cum on his body and cums hard inside Reno's tight ass.* Ohhh...

Reno: Yessss...Oh god..Llove when you cum in..me yo.. *Moans softly as he pants, holds on tightly to Vincent.* I love you..so much... *Runs his hands down Vincent's back.*

Vincent: I...love you too...*He licks Reno's lips and kisses Reno's soft lips.* Mmm...

Reno: So..You like my type of partys yo? *Softly kisses back, smirks when he notices what he did to the shirt.* I ruined the shirt...

Vincent: I do like your parties...and I don't mind...I can show off my body; as long as you don't get jealous...

Reno: I'll just have to show everyone your mine yo! *Smiles and kisses Vincent again.* Mmm..Ready for something ta drink? All that has made me very thirsty!

Vincent: Yes...that sounds good...*He takes Reno's hand and walks with him over to the bar.*

Reno: *Smiles as he walks up to the bar, smiles at the big boobed bartender.* Yo Tif'! Get me my usually!

Tifa: *Turns around and smiles at Reno.* Hey! I haven't seen you here in awhile! Welcome back! And who is Mr Tall, dark and handsome here?

Reno: This is my boyfriend/lover Vincent! Vinny, this is Tifa! She makes the best drinks in the world yo!

Vincent: *He looks up at all the varieties of vodka and decides on what he wants.* Can I have two bubble gum shots?

Tifa: *Smiles brightly and grabs the bottle and pours the shots.* You picked a guy with your tastes Reno! You're the only one who drinks this stuff! *Hands them the shots.*

Reno: I love this stuff yo! *Takes his shot and downs it quickly, moans at the taste.* Mmmm!

Vincent: *He downs his shot quickly.* It's very sweet...But it's good. *He looks at Tifa.* Have any Absinth?

Tifa: Yeah! *Pours some for Reno and Vincent.* Here you guys go!

Reno: *Picks it up and clings it against Vincent's glass.* To us yo!

Vincent: To us...*He clings his glass back against Reno's and downs his shot.*

Reno: *Downs the shot.* Ahh! So good! *Sees Tif is busy and grabs the bubble gun vodka and pours himself another shot.* You want some more yo?

Vincent: Sure...*He watches Reno pour the shots.*

Reno: I love this stuff yo! Tif' always keeps it stocked for me! *Sits the bottle down before he takes his shot.* Mmm...

Vincent: It's not what I'm used to, but I like it...*He downs his shot again.*

Reno: I'm glad! Mm..I love how it makes my belly all warm yo! *Pours himself another shot.* Want to go dance again?

Vincent: Yes, just dance this time...*He smirks.* If you can handle that...

Reno: *Downs the last shot and jumps off the bar stool.* You should be worried 'bout yourself yo! No one can say no to my dancin'! *Goes back to the dance floor and starts to dance seductively, smirks when he feels some one dance up against it will make Vincent jealous*

Vincent: (Mine!) *He growls low in his chest and quickly gets up to dance with Reno, pulling him away from the stranger dancing with him.* Bad...*He lightly spanks Reno and begins to dance with him.*

Reno: Mmmm..Can't help it if people find me sexy yo! *Moans softly as he rubs his body against Vincent, feeling the buzz from the drinks. Moves his body to the fast beat.*

Vincent: But they can't have you like I do...*He wraps his arms loosely around Reno's neck as he dances against Reno's body.*

Reno: No..Only you get to be in me yo! MM..God I can feel you in me! I'm clenchin' so much it's leakin' down my thigh.. *Wraps his leg around Vincent as he grinds harder, cum staining Vincent's leather pants.*

Vincent: Mm...you've been such a naughty boy...I don't know if I'm going to give you any tonight...Maybe you can make it up by being extra good? *He licks Reno's lips as he dances.*

Reno: I'll be a good boy, Master..I promise yo! *Kisses back hard, biting on Vincent's lips as he lets his leg down swaying his hips side to side against Vincent.*

Vincent: Good...*He smirks.* Will my little slave get me another shot? *He smirks and teases Reno.*

Reno: Is master sure he can take another? *Looks a bit worried at Vincent, knowing his trouble with alcohol.*

Vincent: I'll be okay, but this will be the last one...Maybe you can tell the bartender to mix the shot with sprite...so it's not all alcohol...

Reno: Okay..I just don't want...I know how hard it is.. *Kisses Vincent before he walks back over to Tifa.* I need another shot for Vinny! And can you mix some sprite in it too yo!

Tifa: Alright! *Makes Vincent a shot and makes Reno another shot of his Vodka.* Here you go!

Reno: Mm! Thanks Tif! Love ya! *Takes the shots and makes his way back to Vincent, swaying his hips to the beat.*

Vincent: Thank you...*He gives Reno a kiss before he takes the mixed drink and takes a sip to taste it. Mm...*He wraps his arms around Reno with the drink still in his hand.*

Reno: *Downs his shot, moans softly at the taste.* Mmm! I love this stuff! *Licks Vincent's glass, making sure Vincent can see him licking out the drink like a cat.*

Vincent: You're being bad again...*He kisses Reno's neck, then downs the rest of his drink.*

Reno: Mm..I'm sorry, Master...I was just so thirsty... *Nuzzles at Vincent's neck*

Vincent: Thirsty? *He smirks.* You'll have to wait until we get home for that...

Reno: *Begins to dance again, moving like an incubus around Vincent. Looks up at Vincent with half- lidden eyes of lust.*

Vincent: Mm...No matter what you do...*He moves closer to Reno to dance against his body.* You feel so good...

Reno: So do you..I haven't danced in awhile..Mm..I love to dance...It was my favorite job yo! *Moans softly as he feels Vincent's hot body up against his own.*

Vincent: I love how tight your little ass is...*He gently spanks Reno's ass.* in these little shorts...

Reno: Ohhhh...Master! Iit..loves your attention yo! Sshit, the rrest of your cum come out..*Blushes lightly at the feel.*

Vincent: *He smirks as he dances against Reno's body.* What do you want me to do about it?

Reno: Mm...If we were alone I'd ask you to lick me clean yo! *Leans his head against Vincent's shoulder, kissing at his neck.* (I love how he tastes...)

Vincent: Or fill you up again...*He plays with Reno's hair as he grinds against Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ahh! Yyes! *Moans loudly as he pushes his ass back against Vincent, grinding back hard.*

Vincent: But should I? You've been terribly bad...

Reno: I'm sorry, Master! Please forgive this lowly slave...

Vincent: *He smirks as he dances hard against Reno's body, rubbing his hardening cock against Reno's ass.* Poor little slave...

Reno: *Shudders as he grinds back harder, letting out sweet moans as he throws his head back in pleasure. Sweat dripping down his face and neck.*

Vincent: Look at my little slave's body...*He runs his hands down Reno's hot, sweaty body.*

Reno: Oh..god! VinVin..I need you again *Moans in pleasure at Vincent's touches, reaches around to grab on tightly to him as he moves with Vincent.*

Vincent: Mmm...That's too bad...*He kisses Reno's neck lovingly.* You have to wait...

Reno: Nnngg! Bbut I can't! I'm on fire yo! I need you ta cool me down or I'm gonna die! *Looks with begging, lust filled eyes at Vincent.*

Vincent: You won't die...You'll just love me even more tonight...*He licks Reno's lips roughly.*

Reno: Pplease! I.I can't take it yo!I..I need to cummmmmm! *Turns and grinds himself hard against Vincent, letting out sweet moans of pleasure.*

Vincent: No...You're being a bad boy...*He rests his hands on Reno's ass as he dances against Reno's body.*

Reno: *Whines as he rubs himself harder against Vincent, his mind only thinking of release. Pushes his ass out.* Ahhh! Nneee..Vvinny!

Vincent: Too bad, baby...*He sucks softly on Reno's lips.*

Reno: *Kisses Vincent roughly, moaning loudly into his mouth as he cums in his shorts again, biting down hard on Vincent's lip.*

Vincent: *He moans softly, knowing that Reno came in his pants.* Mmm...you came without my permission...

Reno: *Pants heavily as he goes limp in Vincent's arms.* I..I'm sorry, Mmaster..I couldn't..help it yo...

Vincent: Poor little slave...won't get anything tonight...

Reno: *Looks down in shame, wishing he hadn't drank so much.* Pplease..forgive me, Master! I..I'll do anything you want yo!

Vincent: Good...*He pats the front of Reno's shorts, moist with cum.* Do you want to head home, slave?

Reno: *Shudders at the pats.* Yyes, master..I'm sorry I ruined it...

Vincent: You didn't ruin it...*He licks Reno's lips.* Mm...*He wraps his arms around Reno's waist and begins to walk with him towards the door.*

Reno: I don't know why..Bbut I keep messin' up as a slave for you! I..used to never cum without bein' told too..I.I could hold it for hours!

Vincent: It's because I'm your loving master...And I'm actually good looking...*He smirks and rubs Reno's shoulders.*

Reno: *Lets out a chuckles.* Yeah! ...But I want to show ya how good I can be yo! *Leans against Vincent as they walk, holds onto him.*

Vincent: You can make it up tonight...*He smirks.* Especially if I make you wear a cock ring...*He rubs Reno's ass and watches as his driver pulls up.*

Reno: *Purrs at the rubs, nuzzles closer to Vincent and licks at his neck.* Anything for my master!

Vincent: *He spanks Reno's ass one more time before he opens the door and bends over seductively to get inside the car.*

Reno: Mm..I love the view, Master! *Leans down and bites at Vincent's leather covered ass before he gets in the limo.*

Vincent: Ah ah ah...*He playfully slaps Reno away.* Not until we get home...

Reno: It was askin' for it yo! Beggin'! *Waits till Vincent sits down before he moves onto his lap, nuzzles Vincent's neck and licks it.*

Vincent: *He smirks.* It was? *He gently strokes Reno's thighs.*

Reno: Mmm..It was, you should of heard your lil' hairy hole yo! *Drunkenly giggles as he gives a little nip.*

Vincent: Hairy? What about your ass? You haven't shaved in awhile yourself...*He smirks and chuckles while kissing Reno's lips.*

Reno: Hey! I have very fine,light hair on my ass! Thank you very much! YOU have the long, curly cores hair on you asshole!

Vincent: *He smirks as his hands reach down Reno's pants and begins to rub Reno's ass hole, he pretends to want to give Reno pleasure, then suddenly yanks a hair out of the root from around Reno's ass.*

Reno: Mmm..Love your tou...! *Screams as his hair is pulled out, jump in Vincent's lap and lands on the floor of the limo, hitting his head hard on the floor.* Fuck you!

Vincent: *He chuckles at Reno on the floor of the limo.* I'm sorry! *He continues to chuckle.*

Reno: No your not! Big meanie! *Wipes the tears that came tohis eyes away and curls up on the floor.* That hurt!

Vincent: *He holds up the little curly hair he pulled out.* Look! It's yours!

Reno: I know it's mine! I felt it bein' pulled out! And it's still shorter then yours yo! *Sticks his tongue out before he curls up tighter.*

Vincent: Whatever! *He tosses the hair out the window.* Come up and sit with me...

Reno: No..You'll do it again! Meanie! *Pouts and hugs himself.* You still have more hair then me..I'm gonna take a pic to prove it yo!

Vincent: Aw...come on, sit next to me...*He pats the spot on the seat next to him. He laughs drunkenly.*

Reno: (I don't like himthis drunk..He wouldn't of done that sobor yo! It really hurt...) I'm comfy here!

Vincent: Then I'll come down there...*He sits down next to Reno on the floor of the car.*

Reno: *Moves to lay his head in Vincent's lap, stays curled up.* I'm sleepy yo!

Vincent: I thought you didn't want to sit next to me...*He says sadly as he wraps an arm around Reno's shoulders.*

Reno: That hurt...I..I was scared you'd do it again...Mmy..area down there is really sensitive like your arm...

Vincent: I was just joking with you. I didn't mean to hurt you! Mmm...*He leans drunkenly against Reno.*

Reno: Okay...*Feels the limo stop and turn off, sits up.* We're home..lets go to our bed yo!

Vincent: *He nods and holds Reno tight in his arms as he stands up to get out of the car.* Mm…So we can do things tonight…

Reno: If you think you're up to it yo! *Nuzzles at Vincent as they walk, licking and nipping at Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: I'm always up for it…*He licks Reno's ear and chuckles.*

Reno: *Shivers, bites down hard.* Then why are you takin' so long ta get to the room yo! *Gives one last kiss before he drunkenly runs inside the house and up the stairs.*

Vincent: *He drunkenly runs after Reno up to their room, then slams Reno onto the bed, chuckling as he bites Reno's lips.*

Reno: Ug! *Groans as he hits the bed, rips Vincent's shirt the rest of the way off and runs his hands down Vincent's back.* Mmm..I feel something hard and warm pokin' me yo!

Vincent: *He licks Reno's lips.* What do you think that might be? *He runs his fingers across Reno's face.*

Reno: Mm..A big stick of hot meat…All for me yo.. *Moans softly at Vincent's touches, rolls his hips against Vincent.*

Vincent: Mm hmm…*He gently begins to grind his hips against Reno, stimulating his manhood further and causing it to grow against Reno's body.*

Reno: Ohh..Please Vinny! I need you again! *Grinds hard against Vincent's growing manhood, his own trying to escape his tight shorts.* Fuck me hard!

Vincent: *He quickly pulls down Reno's shorts and exposes Reno's cock to the air. He quickly strokes Reno as he begins to take off his own pants.*

Reno: Ahh! *Shudders as he's exposed, his cock coated in dried cum. Moans in pleasure at the strokes, stratches at Vincent's back and slowly exposed ass.*

Vincent: Look at how desperate you are…*He moves in position to enter Reno as he passionately kisses Reno's neck.* All you want is my cock inside you…*He whispers into Reno's ear.*

Reno: Yessssss!Pplease, Ffuck me, Vinny! My ass misses you huge cock so much yo! *Tilts his neck over and arches up into Vincent's mouth, pushes down, feeling the head of Vincent's cock against his clenching opening.*

Vincent: *He slowly thrusts his cock into Reno's tight ass and moans softly.* Mmm…I love your ass so much…

Reno: MMmmmmm! Ohh…Llove your cock! Fuck me hard.. Sshow me what the thing can do yo! *Clenches hard around Vincent's cock, wanting more from Vincent.*

Vincent: Ohh…*He moans softly in Reno's ear as he begins to thrust as hard as he can into Reno's prostate.* Reno…love you…

Reno: Ahh! Yyes! There! Rright, there yo! Fuck, I love ya! *Cries out in pleasure, his eyes roll into the back of his head as his body jolts with each hard thrust.*

Vincent: Reno…*He moans loudly.* You're…such a slut! *He moans even louder as he drunkenly thrusts into Reno's ass.*

Reno: *His eyes go wide at Vincent's words, tears come to his eyes as his body is filled with pleasure and sadness.* (That tone…It was a truth tone..It..it was in playin' or jokin'..He..he really believes that?) *Shudders as he release getting close, the pleasure Vincent is giving him overwhelming over the sadness.*

Vincent: Kiss me…you feel so good…*He roughly kisses Reno's lips as he thrusts passionately into Reno's tight, hot ass.*

Reno: *Kisses back, tears still falling as he releases hard between his and Vincent's stomach. Moaning loudly into the kiss.* (I..I don't know what to think…Does he still see me as a whore?)

Vincent: *He cums hard into Reno's ass, moaning as he fills Reno.* Mmm…love you…*He licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: *Shudders as he's filled with Vincent's hot seed, softly clenches around him.* I..I love you too yo…

Vincent: Mmm…*He moans softly as he passes out on top of Reno, his cock still inside Reno's ass.*

Reno: Pplease…ttell me I'm not a whore..I stopped for you..I..I never wanted to be one.. *Holds tightly onto Vincent, his body shakes as he cries himself to sleep.*

~Next Morning~

Vincent: *He moans as he wakes up the next morning, a throbbing headache pulses behind his eyes.* Ugh…*He carefully pulls out of Reno and heads to the bathroom.*

Reno: *Groans as he's woken by Vincent's movement, pulls the blanket it up over his head and curls up tight under the blanket.* (God..my head is killin' me…I..I wish we didn't drink..Mmaybe he never would of told me tthat…)

Vincent: *He splashes water on his face, then fills a small paper cup to take his vitamin. He downs the pill and water, then heads back into bed with Reno and closes his eyes.*

Reno: *Curls up tighter when he feels the bed wave from Vincent's plopping back down in it, a few tears fall.* (I want to go back to sleep…Please, let me go back!)

Vincent: *He curls up next to Reno.* Mmm…morning…

Reno: *Lets out a soft moan, holds the blanket over his head tighter, not wanting Vincent to see him right now.* (Not till these tears stop yo!)

Vincent: Where is my kiss? *He says in a soft but raw voice from his hang over.*

Reno: Wwhy..would yyou want a kiss ffrom a slut like me…I..I'll dirty you… *Lets out a sob, turns to face away from Vincent.*

Vincent: What? *He vaguely remembers calling Reno a slut durring their drunken sex last night. He sighs sadly.* I'm sorry…

Reno: Iis it true? Do yyou still see me as a slut? I nnever wanted to be one! I…I wish I nnever said yes tto boss yo! *His body shakes under the blanket from his silent cries.*

Vincent: No! No…I didn't mean it that way…*He moves closer to Reno's body.*

Reno: I..I know that tone…Yyou were tellin' the truth! Yyou did tthink of me as a slut yo.. It..it hurts, Vincent…

Vincent: I'm sorry…I get really vulgar when I'm drunk…I don't know what to say…

Reno: I know…I like it..Bbut that time… *Looks up from under the blanket, his eyes red from crying and the hangover.* Iit…was different yo…Pplease, tell me…Ddo you still think of me aas one? Truly, do you?

Vincent: No…*He turns Reno's body around and holds him tight against his chest.* I don't think we should get drunk again…

Reno: *Hugs Vincent tightly as he cries softly into his chest.* Yyeah..Only a ffew drinks sometimes…We both aren't good drunks yo..

Vincent: Please…don't cry…*He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.* I love you…

Reno: It's..mostly from pain now...CCryin' made my head explode yo..*Relaxes against Vincent, nuzzles his head closer, wanting more attention.* Plus havin' you in my ass all night didn't help..My asshole is gonna take hours ta go back to normal size.

Vincent: *He gently kisses the top of Reno's head.* It's…alright…I love you…

Reno: I love you too..More then you know yo…Can we lay here all day? I just want to be in your arms…*Purrs softly at the kisses.*

Vincent: We can lay here as long as you want…*He gently kisses Reno's entire face.*

Reno: Mmm…I love your kisses yo…Even if you do have awful breath! *His nose finches as he inhales some of Vincent's breath.*

Vincent: Mmm…Sorry…*He moans softly as he begins to fall back asleep.*

Reno: It's okay..I love all of you.. *Kisses Vincent's chest before he intertwines their legs, closes his eyes as he starts to fall asleep to the sound of Vincent's heartbeat.*

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's back soothingly as his mind drifts into a deep sleep.*

Reno: *Purrs softly in his sleep, snuggles even closer to Vincent.*

~Later that day~

Vincent: *He gently shakes Reno awake.* Reno…*He whispers.*

Reno: Ngh..sleep time, hairy hole.. *Tries to bury into the bed.*

Vincent: *He smirks and spanks Reno's ass.* What did you say?

Reno: Mmm..Hairy hole..You haven't shave your asshole in months yo…Last time I rimmed ya I got a hair stuck in my teeth! I didn't say anything cause it would embarrass you! *Pushes his ass up in the air, lets out some pent up gas.*

Vincent: *He rolls away from Reno.* If you really don't like it…then shave it yourself…

Reno: I didn't say I didn't like it! It's acute hairy hole! *Moves closer to Vincent.* Why you roll away? You couldn't get enough of me earlier!

Vincent: You have gas…*He rolls further away from Reno.* So…what are you going to do? Are you going to shave me? *He chuckles.*

Reno: Meanie! I don't move away when you get gassy at night yo! And you can be really rank! Plus the blanket is blockin' it! *Quickly jumps over under the blanket and lands on top of Vincent, giggles as more escapes.* It doesn't matter to me, but I like callin' you my lil' hairy hole yo!

Vincent: What if I want you to? *He licks Reno's lips teasingly.*

Reno: Then I'd be glad to yo! *Kisses Vincent before he smirks evily and throws the blanket over Vincent's head and covers him up as he breaks wind loudly.* Dutch oven!

Vincent: Reno! *He yells as Reno covers his head with the blanket!* Mmph! *He grabs Reno through the blankets and wrestles Reno to the bed playfully.*

Reno: *Giggles as he wrestles with Vincent, letting out some more.* What? Isn't it keepin' you warm yo? You let lose one night and I thought you burnt my cock!

Vincent: No! *He holds Reno in a head lock.* You can't escape now…

Reno: *Goes limp.* I can still gas you to death! I can make my famous chili yo! *Laughs, loving Vincent's playfulness.*

Vincent: No chili! *He roughly bites Reno's neck.* You're not allowed…

Reno: But it's so yummy! You'll love it, Vinny! And it'll make you gassy too, we can be gassy together yo! Plus, I was just getting' revenge for you pullin' out my ass hair last night! That hurts!

Vincent: I'm sure I won't…*He licks Reno's neck before letting him go, then he heads for the bathroom. He walks seductively.*

Reno: You will! It's grandma's recipe! *Shivers at the lick, quickly jumps out of the bed to follow Vincent, hisses at the slight pain from moving.* Fuck you and your huge cock!

Vincent: *He smirks.* That sounds appetizing…*He bends over to turn on the shower.*

Reno: My ass has finally gone back ta normal size yo! *Smirks at the sight and quickly runs over to Vincent and yanks out a hair from the little rosebud.*

Vincent: Hey! *He turns around to see Reno smirking widely.*

Reno: Look at it! It's two inches long yo! *Hold the hair in front of Vincent's face.*

Vincent: It is not two inches long! *He pushes Reno's hand away from his face.*

Reno: It's close! It's way over an inch yo! *Keeps holding onto the hair, showing it to Vincent again.*

Vincent: You're exaggerating…*He says as he turns on the hot bath water.* Do you want to lay in the Jacuzzi with me?

Reno: Of course! But I'm gonna prove this first! *Quickly runs back to the room and finds the ruler with the school stuff Vincent got for him to do before he goes back and stands in front of Vincent. Measures the hair.* Ah ha! An inch and a half yo!

Vincent: *He rolls his eyes.* Come in…*He flips the switch for the Jacuzzi tub and steps in.*

Reno: *Drops the ruler and hair before he gets in the tub, snuggles back against Vincent.* I told ya it was longer then an inch! *Smiles brightly at Vincent.*

Vincent: I'm sure yours was too…*He brings Reno closer to his body and nuzzles his neck.*

Reno: No, it wasn't! It's shorter then yours! You should be happy, I only took one! You ripped out a patch from me yo! *Wiggles his hips back, tilting his head back to lay it on Vincent's shoulder*

Vincent: I'm sorry…*He gently strokes Reno's hair and trails his fingers down Reno's back.*

Reno: It's okay… You were drunk...And I've had worse, plus I know you meant it as a joke.! *Shiver at Vincent's fingers, arches his back.*

Vincent: *He continues to rub Reno's back.* So…are you going to shave me?

Reno: If you really want me to, I was just teasin' ya! I wouldn't care if you had ass hair a foot long yo! *Smiles at Vincent and kisses his jawline.*

Vincent: Come on…Why not? *He twirls Reno's hair in his fingers.*

Reno: I will, do you have a razor yo? *Purrs softly as his hair is played with.*

Vincent: It's over by the sink…*He gives Reno a kiss on the forehead.*

Reno: You're gonna make me get out of here? I'm the one who had a dick up my ass all night yo! *Pouts and sticks his lower lip out.*

Vincent: And? *He crosses his arms and smirks at Reno.*

Reno: You try havin' a 12'in cock in you for ten hours yo! It messed with you! *Pokes at Vincent.* Do it or I'll let lose again…And it's always worse in hot water… *Smirks.*

Vincent: Fine…*He licks Reno's lips and gets out of the tub to retrieve the razor and brings it back to the tub.*

Reno: *Smiles when Vincent gets back in and cuddles up to him.* I'm glad that worked! I'm on empty right now yo! *Giggles.*

Vincent: Alright then…*He smirks.* I'm ready…*He turns onto his stomach in the tub.*

Reno: You need to push your ass up in the air more and spread you legs wide yo….I need ya spread wide for me… *Sets the razor down before he grabs the soap and makes a lather in his hand to use as shaving cream.*

Vincent: You just want a good view of me…*He moves in position as Reno instructs him.*

Reno: Can you blame? *Chuckles softly, licks his lips at the sight.* Mm..perfect yo! *Rubs the lather into Vincent's pubes, his fingers tease Vincent's opening a bit.*

Vincent: Mmm…Why are you trying to tease me? *He clenches his ass tight against Reno's fingers.*

Reno: I'm not, I'm makin' sure I get all the hair yo! Now don't move! *Picks the razor back up and begins with his first swipe.* Dude, you clogged the razor!

Vincent: It's not all my fault! Wash it off! *He blushes at Reno's comment.*

Reno: *Chuckles at Vincent's blush.* Do you want ta see it? *Moves it in front of Vincent's face.*

Vincent: No…*He closes his eyes.* Keep going…

Reno: Aw, spoil sport! *Cleans the razor out before he takes a second swipe.* Did you ever shave for her?

Vincent: I used to…*He grips the edge of the large tub basin as he stares at the bathroom wall.*

Reno: I could never get 'round my hole good alone…Had to have some one help me yo! *Cleans it out again before he goes again.*

Vincent: *He closes his eyes as Reno continues to shave him. He jolts as he hears a sudden knock on the bathroom door.* Shit!

Reno: Fuck! *Quickly drops the razor after Vincent cuts his opening on it, puts his hand against it to try and stop the bleeding.* Who is it yo?

Connor: It's me! I heard bad words! Are you and Mr. Vincent alright?

Reno: Vinny cut himself…We'll be out in a bit, I have ta heal him! *Frowns when he hears Vincent hiss from the soap being rubbed in the wound.*

Connor: Oh! Ouch! I hope he feels better!

Vincent: *He looks back at Reno and smirks slightly.* You cut me pretty deep…

Reno: I know, it's bleedin' a lot..Hey! You're the one who moved, I was just holdin' the razor yo! *Uses his other hand to find the razor and puts it on the side of the tub.*

Vincent: I couldn't help it…Are you going to help heal me? *He chuckles softly.*

Reno: Of course! We can put some cream on it yo! Can you reach the plug? *Pulls his hand back to look at it before he puts it back to get it to clot.*

Vincent: *He nods and flips the switch.* Are you going to kiss it? Make it better? *He smirks slightly.*

Reno: You know I will, love! *Pulls his hand back and softly kisses Vincent's wounded opening, shivers as he feels some blood on his lips.*

Vincent: *He shivers slightly as he feels Reno's lips against his ass.* (It…feels so good…) *He blushes slightly.* Mm…

Reno: *Feels Vincent's shiver and softly licks at the bleeding opening.* (He tastes so good…)

Vincent: Are…you trying to tease me again? *He moans softly and continues to shiver as he feels Reno's tongue stroke his entrance.*

Reno: Sorry..I couldn't help it..You taste so good…*Gives it one last kiss before he pulls back, letting Vincent see his blood coated lips.*

Vincent: But…I want you to keep going...*He looks back with blush red cheeks and moans softly.*

Reno: You sure? I know it hurts like hell yo..*Softly kisses it again, chuckles softly when Vincent's opening clenches hard, making blood ooze out on his lips.* I take that as a yes! *Licks up the blood.*

Vincent: *He moans softly again.* I like a…little bit of pain…*He blushes even more and clenches his ass tightly again against Reno's tongue.*

Reno: I do too! It's just my ass has had somuch pain…It hurts more then anything…*Softly baths Vincent's opening with his wet tongue, moaning softly.*

Vincent: Ohhh…*He closes his eyes as pleasure surges through his body.* You feel so good…*He moans louder and breathes sharply.*

Reno: *Moans as he pushes his tongue into Vincent's clenching opening, listening for any sounds of pain. Licks around inside before he pulls back out.*

Vincent: Feel so good…*He pushes his ass back out a little further into Reno's mouth.* I love how you feel…*He wildly clenches his ass around Reno's tongue and whimpers as he feels Reno pull out.*

Reno: *Shudders at the whimper, a wave of lust runs though him. Enters his tongue back in, moaning as he feels Vincent's muscles clench tightly around his tongue as he sticks in even further, running it over Vincent's prostate.*

Vincent: *His body jolts as he feels Reno's tongue brush against his prostate and lets out a lusty moan.* Reno…you feel so good…I'm getting closer…

Reno: Mmmm…. *Reaches an arm around Vincent and starts to stroke Vincent's dripping cock, thrusting his tongue in hard. Laps at the prostate.*

Vincent: Ohhh…*He moans loudly and arches his back.* Love you…so much…Make me cum…*He moans sharply as he feels his climax approach.*

Reno: *Stroke Vincent faster as he fiercely licks at Vincent's prostate, wanting Vincent to cum.* (Oh god! He's gonna make me cum just with his sounds yo!)

Vincent: Aahh…*His body spasms as he inches even closer to releasing.* So close…Oh…yes…*He bites his lip as he tries to keep his moans from becoming too loud.*

Reno: *Slaps Vincent's ass as he suck hard on the ring of muscle around his tongue, not wanting Vincent to hide his moans from him.*

Vincent: Aah! *His ass clenches hard as he moans loudly.* Reno! Ohh…Reno…*His eyes roll in pleasure, then he suddenly cums into Reno's hand. He moans sweetly at his release.*

Reno: Mmmmmmm! *Moans loudly against Vincent's ass as he cums from the sound and feel of Vincent's release, his nails dig into Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: *He moans as he feels Reno dig his nails into his cock.* Love it when…you rim me…*He licks his lips.*

Reno: I..I do too yo..I came just by the sound of ya comin'…It's so hot.. *Gives Vincent one last kiss before he leans back in the tub.*

Vincent: *He leans back against Reno and nuzzles against Reno's neck.* Love you…

Reno: Love you, my half hairy hole! *Smiles and hugs Vincent tightly as the water drains down.*

Vincent: Hey…*He roughly bites Reno's neck.* You cut me…

Reno: You jumped back onto the razor yo! Not my fault.. *Playfully slaps Vincent.* But I'm sorry it happened..I know it hurts… *Kisses Vincent head.*

Vincent: Good…*He playfully kisses Reno and pokes Reno's chest while he chuckles.*

Reno: Hey! *Pokes back, bites at Vincent's lips.* We should see what lil' bro wants yo.!

Vincent: Yeah…*He steps out of the jacuzzi tub and grabs a long robe hanging from the wall.* Do you want a robe?

Reno: Yeah! I love the robes, their so fuzzy and warm yo! *Jumps out of the tub and runs over to Vincent, bends down and kisses Vincent's ass cheek.* We'll put some cream on ya, my favorite hairyhole!

Vincent: *He smirks.* No…you'll put cream on it…*He chuckles.*

Reno: Of course! You've done it for me yo.. *Stands up and grabs a robe to put on, heads to the room to get the cream.*

Vincent: I'll go check on Connor first…*He throws on the robe and walks out of the bathroom to see what Connor wants.*

Connor: *Hears someone walk out and runs up to see who it is.* Mr. Vincent! Are you okay?

Vincent: I'm fine, it was just a cut from my razor. Is there something that you needed? *He places his hand on Connor's head.*

Connor: Yeah! I need Liam to come to my school! We're having an art show and I did a clay sculpture and it's being shown! I want him to see!

Vincent: Oh? Good job…and I'll tell him. (This is perfect…I can surprise Reno when he comes home…) Actually…why don't you come with me to tell him?

Connor: Thank you! And okay! *Grabs Vincent's hand and drags in to Vincent's room.* Liam!

Reno: Back ta that again? My name is Reno, remember! *Chuckles as he sees Vincent being dragged in by Connor.*

Vincent: Connor wanted to tell you something…Go on Connor…*He smiles slightly and looks down at Connor.*

Connor: I'm in the art show! Will you come, please? *Runs over to Reno and claps his hands out in front of him.*

Reno: That's great, bro! Of course I'll come see it yo! *Hugs Connor tightly.* I'm proud of ya!

Vincent: How long is the show, Connor? *He walks over to the bed and sits down next to Reno.*

Connor: Um…I think it's 2-4 pm!

Reno: *Looks at the clock.* I better get ready then! We have to leave in 20 minutes yo! Why don't you go down and tell the driver to get ready! *Stands up and heads to the closet to pick out some clothes.*

Connor: Okay! *He runs downstairs excitedly.*

Vincent: *He looks over at Reno picking out clothes to wear.* Have fun…*He leans back on a pillow.*

Reno: You're not gonna come? *Looks over, a bit sad about leaving Vincent.* We can go eat after?

Vincent: No, I'm alright. Go ahead and spend time with your brother…*He grabs his pack of designer cigarettes, takes one out and lights one as he relaxes on the bed.*

Reno: You sure? *Pulls out a pair of dark wash jeans and a nice light green Polo shirt Vincent got him and starts to get dressed.*

Vincent: I'm sure…*He takes a long drag from his cigarette.* Take Connor out for ice cream too…*He grabs a twenty dollar bill from the night stand and hands it to Reno.* (I want him gone as long as possible for his surprise…)

Reno: Okay, thanks yo! *Finishes getting dressed and walks over to Vincent, kissing him as he takes the money.* I am really sorry about cuttin' you…Please forgive me… *Nuzzles Vincent's check.*

Vincent: I will…but you have to make it up to me tonight…*He winks and kisses Reno back.*

Reno: I will, anything you want yo…You can even cut me back if you want… *Moans softly at the smoky kiss.*

Vincent: Mm…Love you…*He smirks and gives Reno another kiss.* Have fun while you're out…

Reno: I love you too…More then life yo! *Gives one last loving kiss before turning around, smirks as he lets out some smelly gas before he runs out of the room.* Have fun with my ass gas!

Vincent: *He rolls his eyes and turns around to lie on the bed.*

Reno: *Runs down the stairs and finds Connor.* You ready yo? And we can get ice cream after!

Connor: Really! *He jumps excitedly.* Let's go!

Reno: Yep! *Takes Connor's hand and runs out to the limo with him.*

~A Few Minutes Later at Vincent's House~

Vincent: *He turns his cell phone on and dials a jeweler's number from the phone book.* Hello, do you do home orders?

Jeweler: Yes sir, we do! It costs extra thou.

Vincent: Great…May I have someone come to my house and bring some high end men's jewelry?

Jeweler: Of course, just give me your address and I'll send someone right away! *Gets a pad of paper.*

Vincent: It's 749 Spruce Hill Drive…*He twirls his fingers against the sheets of his bed.*

Jeweler: Okay, I will send some one right away! They should be there in at least 20 minutes!

Vincent: Thank you very much…*He smiles slightly as he hangs up the phone. He quickly gets dressed in one of his best suits and gets his check book ready before he heads downstairs.*

~Minutes later~

Sales Person: *Knocks on the door, holding a large brief case full of jewelry.*

Vincent: *He opens the door for the sales person.* Come in, please…*He stands to the side and welcomes her inside.*

Sales Person: Hello! I'm Tara! You have a wonderful home! *Walks in.* I brought the best male jewelry we have for you to chose from!

Vincent: Thank you…Please sit down and show me what you have…

Tara: *Sits down and opens the case, setting it down so Vincent can see everything.* What were you looking for?

Vincent: A bracelet perhaps…*He points to one of the gold bracelets with an optional I.D. tag.* What do you have for bracelets?

Tara: Well we have a lot of different ones, white gold, yellow gold, sterling silver, titanium, platinum, and tungsten. Some with diamonds in them…

Vincent: What do you have as far as yellow gold and platinum? *He leans in to get a better look at the selection.*

Tara: Well in platinum we have this Greek Key Designer link with an ID tag, priced at $5,979.99. And in yellow gold we have this 14k Cuban Link with an ID tag priced at $ 3,700.00. You can get them with out the tags too if you wish!

Vincent: *He takes both bracelets in his hands and examines each carefully.* I really like the platinum. *He fingers the design of the platinum bracelet.* (Reno will love this…) *He smirks slightly.*

Tara: Yes, it is a very nice one! Here is it without the ID tag. *Grabs that one and hands it over to Vincent.*

Vincent: Thank you…*He looks at both platinum bracelets.* Can you inscribe the tags on site?

Tara: Of course! I always come prepared sir! *Opens a section on the of the brief case and pulls out a little etching drill.*

Vincent: Please inscribe this bracelet…*He holds up the platinum bracelet with the I.D. tag and hands it to Tara.* Reno.

Tara: Right away sir! Would you like it in all caps or lower case? And any style of writing you'd like?

Vincent: Just the first letter capitalized…and can I have it in the cursive style?

Tara: Of course! *Takes the bracelet and begins to etch.*

Vincent: Thank you…*He watches as Tara begins to etch the bracelet.*

Tara: *Quickly finishes it and wipes it off before she hands it over to Vincent.* There, how is that?

Vincent: *He examines the etch work.* It's very nice…*He smiles slightly.* What's the total?

Tara: With coming to the house and the etching it comes to a total of $6,150! *Puts the etching tool back up.* Would you like anything else sir?

Vincent: No, that's it. *He begins to write out the check.* Who should I make it out to?

Tara: Triton jewelers! *Starts to pack everything up.*

Vincent: *He writes out the company name and signs the check.* Thank you…*He hands the check over to Tara.*

Tara: Thank you, sir! Please call us again if you need anything! *Takes the check and puts it in the brief case and closes it before she stands up.* Have a good day sir! *Walks out.*

Vincent: *He smirks as Tara leaves the house and plays with Reno's bracelet in his fingers.* (He'll love this…) *He leans his head back as he relaxes. He's quickly interrupted by his phone ringing.* Hey, Reno…

Reno: Hey baby! Connor ran off with a friend here and I got lonely…You havin' fun bein' lazy?

Vincent: I'm fine…*He chuckles.* And I'm not being lazy, I took care of some things…*He traces his fingers across the designs of Reno's bracelet.*

Reno: Ohh..You exercising my favorite arm yo? *Asks in a teasing, sexy voice.*

Vincent: No…You'll see when you come home…*He teases Reno back over the phone.* I…can't wait until you come home…*He says in a seductive voice.*

Reno: *Whines, kicking the wall.* Vinny! Don't get me worked up when I'm at a school yo! You know what that voice does to me…

Vincent: *He chuckles softly.* Sorry…Maybe I want you worked up when you get home? *He shifts his body and lays down on the couch.*

Reno: I don't want ta explain to Connor why my pants are stickin' out! Plus I told him we'd get ice cream! I already miss you so much yo…

Vincent: I miss you too…And let Connor get the most sugary ice cream and topping if he wants.

Reno: I will, do you want any? If we tell the driver to hurry it should still be good when we get home yo!

Vincent: No, I'm fine…(I'll get something better…) I love you…

Reno: I love you, baby…I can't wait to see you when we get home! I never got my butt rub last night yo!

Vincent: You'll get more than that when you get home…*He smirks and laughs seductively over the phone.* I'll see you later…

Reno: Nhh…You're bein' mean! Okay, call me if you want…I'll answer yo! …I love you, so much…

Vincent: Alright, I'll see you soon…*He sends a kiss over the phone.* Bye, love…*He hangs up the phone.*

Reno: Love you.. *Kisses over the phone and hangs up before he goes off to find Connor.*

~Hours later~

Vincent: *He adjusts the lights in the living room as he sits on the couch and opens a book.*

Reno: *Walks in and asks the butler where Vincent is, quickly runs to the living room. Smirks when he sees Vincent reading, runs in and jumps on Vincent's lap, his phone in the back pocket hits Vincent's cock hard as he straddles him.*

Vincent: Mm! *He bites his lip as Reno jumps in his lap.* I see that you missed me...

Connor: *He giggles at the sight.* Nice one, Liam!

Reno: I did! *Nuzzles Vincent's cheek, licking at it.* Did you have fun while we were gone?

Vincent: I did...*He smirks slightly as Reno's body leans against him, making the bracelet in his suit pocket move.*

Reno: We had ice cream! And I talked to the cooks and I can make dinner one night yo! *Smiles at Vincent.*

Vincent: Oh? *He gently rubs Reno's back.*

Connor: The ice cream was amazing! I had chocolate chips in mine!

Reno: Yep! I'm gonna make some of grandma's best yo! *Smiles and looks at Connor.* It was good! I had chocolate and strawberry mixed together yo!

Connor: Don't forget the M&M toppings! *He runs over to the couch and plops down next to Reno and Vincent.*

Reno: Of course! And hot fudge yo! *Nuzzles Vincent again.*

Vincent: Oh, remember what I said to you about getting more than your nightly rubs? *His smirk grows slightly.*

Reno: Yes! I love my rubs yo! You're so good at them! *Smiles as he kisses Vincent's cheek.*

Vincent: Close your eyes...*He places one hand over Reno's eyes.*

Reno: Okay! *Closes his eyes, lays his head on Vincent's shoulder.* (I wonder what he's doin'?)

Vincent: *He smirks as he takes Reno's wrist and attatches the platinum bracelet around Reno's wrist.*

Connor: *He looks over at the bracelet.* Wow!

Reno: *Shivers at he feels something go on his wrist.* (He got me something?) Can I open my eyes yo?

Vincent: Go ahead...Open your eyes...

Reno: *Quickly opens his eyes and gasps at the sight, his mouth opens and closes as he tries to find his voice. Kissed Vincent's deeping as he hugs him tight.* (Oh god! I can't believe he got me something like this! It must of cost so much yo!)

Vincent: *He lovingly kisses Reno back and wraps his arms around Reno's neck.* Do you like it?

Connor: *He rolls his eyes and covers them.* Ewwies...

Reno: I..I do! I love it...I..it must of cost a fourtion yo! Why? I..I don't have anything for you..

Vincent: Because...*He whispers in Reno's ear.* I love you...And the cost doesn't matter...

Reno: No one...Has even gotten me something like this...I'll never take it off yo! I love you so much..

Vincent: *He smiles slightly.* It has your name on it...

Reno: *Runs his fingers over his name.* It does...Thank you so much, Vincent... *Tears come to his eyes as he keeps staring at it.*

Vincent: Don't cry...*He plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: I..can't help it..Nno one even ddid something like this for me.. *Holds on tightly to Vincent, purrs softly as Vincent plays with his hair.*

Vincent: I'm glad you like it...*He caresses Reno's back.* I love you...

Reno: I love you too! *Whispers in his ear.* You can do whatever you want tonight...I won't even use my safe word yo...

Connor: *He moves his hand away from his eyes, then quickly covers them again.* Yuck! I'm going upstairs! *He runs up the stairs to his room.*

Vincent: *He chuckles at Connor running away.* He's cute...*He looks to Reno.* Now...what were you saying about tonight?

Reno: I know you've been wanting to try somethings..But haven't asked cause you know it's something that makes me remember...bad times..But I want to do it for you! I won't say my safe word, I will face my fear yo!

Vincent: Are you sure? *He gently rubs Reno's legs and gently kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: Yes..I want to do this for you..I want to give you all if me yo..I don't have the money to get you something like this... *Looks down at his bracelet.* All I have is my body and pleasure to give you...

Vincent: Even if you weren't able to give me your body, I'd still love you...*He plays with the seams of Reno's shirt.*

Reno: Same here...*Softly kisses Vincent and smiles softly.* Do I get an ass rub still yo?

Vincent: Yes plus whatever else you want...

Reno: I want to fall asleep in your arms while your rubbing well fucked ass yo! *Nips at Vincent's nose.*

Vincent: *He smirks.* Then I'll use some lube this time...What kind do you want?

Reno: Hmm...What about the one you got the other day yo? The one the sex shop guy told you to get!

Vincent: *He smirks.* Sure...I'll be right back...*He gently lifts Reno off of him and heads upstairs to get the lube.*

Reno: Okay! *Takes his shirt off as he waits for Vincent, throws it on the tables and sees a piece of paper fall off, reaches down to pick it up and reads it. His mouth falls open in shock.* Oh god.. (He spent THAT much on me?)

Vincent: *He walks back downstairs with the lube in his pocket.* I have the lube...*He sits down next to Reno on the couch.*

Reno: *Looks at Vincent his mouth still open wide.* Yyou...spent that much...on me yo? I..I..Lets go to the attic now! *Jumps up.*

Vincent: *He chuckles.* I bought from the best...*He holds out his arm for Reno.*

Reno: I could live on that money for years yo! I'm gonna have to show you the very hardcore box...I wasn't goin' to give it to till both of us were ready... *Leads Vincent up the stairs.*

Vincent: What kind of things are in there? *He slips his hand down the back of Reno's pants.*

Reno: *Moans softly.* Um..things for knife play..Blood play, needle play...Pericings..Stuff like that yo...

Vincent: Maybe we can role play too...*He smirks.* I can be your abductor.

Reno: Okay, that sounds good..whatever you want to do yo! This is my gift to you!

Vincent: But before I do anything...I have to lube you up...*He says seductively as he leads the way up the attic stairs.*

Reno: Mmm...I can't wait yo! *Quickly follows Vincent up the stairs, wanting to starts as quick as they can.*

Vincent: *He waits for Reno in the attic before he closes and locks the door.* Now...*He gently pushes Reno against the wall as he opens the tube of lube, spreads a generous amount over his fingers and slips his hand down Reno's pants to apply the lube to Reno's ass hole.*

Reno: Uhhh...Vinny...I've missed you so much yo..I was thinkin' of you all day...I jerked of in the school bathroom after talkin' to ya...Deeper...push them in deep! *Moans softly.*

Vincent: You're such a naughty boy...*He pushes his fingers in as deep as he can, teasing Reno's prostate and lubing Reno's insides before pulling his fingers out.*

Reno: Ahh...ohhhh...*Whines as Vincent pulls out his fingers, pushes his hips against Vincent, letting him feel his hard cock.*

Vincent: Not so fast...we have to give that time to work...*He gently kisses Reno.* Mm...show me the hardcore box...

Reno: Ookay.. *Walks over to the other side of the attic, beside Rin's room and pulls out a large trunk.* Here it is...I locked it incase Connor got up here...*Grabs a key he taped to one of the raptors and hands it to Vincent.*

Vincent: *He quickly opens the trunk and his eyes grow wide at the contents.* (I never thought I would want to try any of this...But I want to with Reno...) *He runs his fingers over each knife.*

Reno: *Shudders at Vincent touches the knives, remembering the last time they have been used on me.* (It's Vinny...He would never do anything to really hurt me yo!)

Vincent: Which one do you like? *He looks back at Reno curiously.*

Reno: It doesn't matter to me..Which every you want to use...I picked out all the ones I liked yo... *Plays with the bracelet.*

Vincent: *He smirks as he picks out a switchblade.* I like this one...*He presses the switchblade gently to his lips.*

Reno: *Shivers at the sight.* Do you want me ta take my pants off yo? You..can chain me to the metal table if you want...

Vincent: Yes...take your pants off...And I'll chain you to the table...

Reno: *Takes off his pants, kicking them to the side before he walks over to the table.* Um..Can we use a ball gag? My screams will be different and I don't want it to scare Connor yo...

Vincent: If you want...*He says in a quiet, seductive voice as he picks a black leather ball gag hanging from the wall.*

Reno: I don't want him to call the police cause he thinks I'm dyin' yo! That happened once with a john! *Shivers at Vincent's voice and lays down on the table.*

Vincent: *He walks over to the table and chains Reno while on all fours on top of the table.* And we don't want that...*He fastens the ball gag around Reno's head, then teases Reno's skin on his back with the switch blade.*

Reno: *His body shakes at the feel of the knife, breathes heavily though his nose as he stays still.*

Vincent: *He gently begins to press the blade against Reno's skin, causing blood to rise to the surface without breaking any skin.* Look at your lovely body...

Reno: Mmm...*Shivers as he lightly pulls on the chains, seeing how far he can move them.* (It's okay..It's Vincent, he won't hurt me...Calm down...)

Vincent: I'll play with you until that lube has some time to work...*He gently begins to cut Reno's skin, writing out "Mine" on Reno's back.*

Reno: Mmmmmhhhhhhhhhh! *His scream is muffled by the gag, his back arches without his control, trying to get away from the blade.*

Vincent: *He begins to rub Reno's ass hole as he continues to cut into Reno's skin to test if the lube has worked.* How does that feel, my slave?

Reno: Mmmufffffffffffff! *Moans on pleasure at the touches of his senitive asshole, almost overtaking the pain from the knife.*

Vincent: *He finishes carving Reno's skin and crawls onto the table and removes the ball gag.* I want to hear you moan when I fuck you...*His fingers enter Reno's ass slightly before he unzips his pants and hovers his warm cock near Reno's entrance.*

Reno: Fuck me, oh god, fuck me so hard I tear in two yo! *Thrashes against the chains, wanting to feel Vincent in him now. Clenches hard against the fingers, moaning loudly.*

Vincent: This lube is supposed to make you sensitive...*He slowly withdraws his fingers before entering his cock, loving the extra warm feeling the lube is giving off.*

Reno: Fuckkkkkkk! *Screams out in pleasure as Vincent's enters him, pulls even hard against the chains as he tries to thrust back, moans spilling from his mouth.*

Vincent: Oohh...you're so warm...*He holds tightly onto Reno's hips as he thrusts roughly into Reno's ass.* Ohh...god...

Reno: *Continues to moan loudly, trying to speck but only moans come out. Clenches hard around Vincent as pulls on the chain, them rubbing his skin raw as his cock flows precum.* (Oh god! I'm gonna cum, i can't take this!)

Vincent: Don't cum yet...*He whispers in Reno's ear then bites Reno's ear lobe. He thrusts as hard into Reno as he can, making Reno's body jolt.*

Reno; Nnneeeee! IIt..hurts! Llet...cum! Pples..Master! *Cries out in pleasure, tears fall as he thrashes like an animal under Vincent, his cock red with the need to cum.*

Vincent: Not until...I'm ready...*He grunts loudly and breathes heavily as he fucks Reno's ass hard.*

Reno: Pplease! *Sobs out loudly as he fights back his release, tears form a puddle on the table. His body sweat and shaking hard as the chains cut into hi skin from him fighting.*

Vincent: Mmm...*He bites his lip to stifle loud moans as he reaches around Reno's body to stroke his cock.* You can cum for me now...

Reno: AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *Screams till his throat is raw as he cums hard from Vincent's strokes, sees white before he collapses on the table.*

Vincent: Ohh...yes...*He cums hard in Reno's ass, filling Reno with his hot cum.* So good...*He breathes heavily and lays on top of Reno's body.*

Reno: *Groans in pain as he wakes up, biting down on his lip from Vincent's chest rubbing against his wounded back.* Ohh...god...

Vincent: Did you enjoy that? *He runs his fingers lightly along the letters cut into Reno's back.*

Reno: *Hisses at the touches.* I..I did...Now I'll always be yours...I have a scar from you now...One I wanted... Did you like it yo?

Vincent: I loved it...*He moves down Reno's back and kisses the letters he carved.*

Reno: I never would of thought you would be into this..I remember the disgust on your face when I came here with the whip marks yo... *Shudders, pulls at the chains again.*

Vincent: That's because none of that was done with love...and you were afraid...

Reno: I was...I still am scared of some of them yo...But you help...I feel warm and safe with you..That's why I hate when you're not with me..I..I see them around me...Scared one of them is goin' ta find me and takes me away yo...

Vincent: They won't find you...Not while you have me...*He gently caresses Reno's sides.*

Reno: I know...But..when I'm not with you...I don't feel safe yo.. *Nuzzles back, closes his eyes.* Um..can you unchain me thou? They're startin' to hurt...

Vincent: *He quickly unchains Reno's wrists.* There...*He nuzzles Reno's neck.* And maybe we can get you some pepper spray?

Reno: That will work for some..But a few...They will still go after me yo.. *Rubs his wrists.* I don't think I can make dinner tonight...Tomorrow?

Vincent: Of course...and I'm not going to let anyone go after you...

Reno: I know..I love you so much yo...Can we go lay in our bed the rest of the day? Have the maids bring us food? You can give me ass rubs yo? I'll give you the lickin' you love!

Vincent: Mm...maybe you can use the lube on me? *He kisses Reno's neck before he carefully slips off off the table.*

Reno: *Smiles as he reaches out for Vincent and uses him to help get himself off the bed.*Mm..It is amazin' yo! My cock and balls hurt sooooo bad from holdin' back! *Holds on tightly to Vincent.* And we need to put a bandage on the mark, so it doesn't get infected!

Vincent: *He nods.* Why don't you relax in my room, and I'll bandage it for you...

Reno: (He still calls it his room...I wish it was ours yo.. ) Okay..Do you know where the first aid kit is yo? *Begins to walk down the stairs, hissing softly from his freshly fucked ass.*

Vincent: I'll get it for you...*He looks back at Reno, sensing his sadness.* What's wrong?

Reno: Nothing, it's silly yo..And thanks! *Walks to the room, wanting to lay on the bed.*

Vincent: You can tell me...*He sits on the bed next to Reno.*

Reno: I..I feel like...You always say 'my' room...Never 'our' room..

Vincent: *He looks at Reno with sad eyes.* I'm sorry...I don't mean to...*He reaches over to touch Reno's shoulder.* (I'm so fucking stupid!)

Reno: I know you haven't had a someone to share a room with but..It..it feels like I don't have a place..When I would say ours you get this weird look yo.. *Moves closer to Vincent, relaxing at his touch.*

Vincent: *He lays down next to Reno and wraps his arms around him.* I'm sorry...I don't mean to make you feel that way...I know you're still scared.

Reno: I..I've been left before..Yyou're the first person I've ever fallen in love with..I..I live for you Vincent, it hurts when I'm away from you..I actully cried while we were gone yo..I..I try to push the thoughts away but they keep comin' back..

Vincent: I know you have...Let me bandage you up, and I'll come back...to our room...*He gently rubs Reno's abs.*

Reno: Ookay..I'm sorry I'm so fucked up yo...*Smiles when Vincent say 'our room', looks with loving eyes.* I'll be here...

Vincent: *He smiles slightly and quickly retrieves the bandages and medical tape from his bathroom and comes back to the bedroom quickly.* I'll fix you up...*He sits on the bed next to Reno.*

Reno: Okay..Did you ever put cream on your ass yo? *Lays on is stomach, hugging the pillow under his head.*

Vincent: No, I haven't...*He tears the bandage long enough to cover up the lettering before taping it securely to Reno's back.*

Reno: You need too, ass cuts bleed alot yo! And it burns like hell when you have ta shit! *Breathes in Vincent's scent from the pillow.* What did you write?

Vincent: *He smirks.* I wrote "Mine"...*He chuckles and kisses the base of Reno's neck.*

Reno: *Smiles and chuckles softly.* I'll always be your yo...Mmm..I love your kisses.. *Tilts his neck over to let Vincent kiss more.* I love you...

Vincent: Mm...love you too...*He reaches over to his land line phone and dials the kitchen.* Can you please bring up food to our room? It doesn't matter what kind...Thank you...*He hangs up and lays back down on Reno's body.*

Reno: Mm..I love your warmth..Better then any blanket or clothes! *Pushes his ass up against Vincent, loving the feel of Vincent's soft cock against him.*

Vincent: If you keep doing that, I'll be hard in no time...*He playfully nips Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mm..I want to eat first yo! I just love the feel of you there...It's the best thing on earth! *Giggles as he pushes up and incases Vincent's cock between his ass cheeks.* Even better yo!

Vincent: I'm warning you...*He licks Reno's neck.*

Reno: I won't do anymore...I just like this yo! You have no idea how good it feels..I never thought you could feel this good without actually have sex!

Vincent: *He smiles and gently kisses Reno's neck, then sighs.* This is what me and my late wife used to do...Just lay down together and feel even closer than when we had sex...It's how I feel with you...and I haven't felt it in a long time...

Reno: I..I would lay with Rude..But it never felt like this yo... Please never stop this..*Purrs at the kiss, loving the attention of it.*

Vincent: I won't ever stop...*He traces his fingers against the sheets next to Reno's face.* I love you...

Reno: I love you.. *Softly kisses Vincent's fingers, nuzzles at them as he lets out a sigh of content.*

Vincent: Mmm...*He moans softly and lovingly in Reno's ear.* We're here together in our bed...and our house...

Reno: *A tear of happiness falls at Vincent's words.* Say it again..Please..

Vincent: Our bed...our house...*He leans in to give Reno a kiss on the neck when they are interrupted by a knock on the door.*

Reno: And our maids! *Giggles softly before he calls out.* Come in yo!

Maid: The cooks made omelettes! *She brings the rolling tray close to the bed with the omelettes on plates.* They put ham, cheese and green peppers in them! *She slightly bows her head before she leaves the bedroom and closes the door.*

Vincent: *He carefully sits up.* It smells good...

Reno: Mmm...It does yo! *Sits up and moves to the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands together as he licks his lips.*

Vincent: Go ahead...*He says as he grabs his fork and cuts off pieces of omelette with his fork.*

Reno: Yay! *Takes the fork and digs into the omelette, moaning happily at the taste.*

Vincent: *He takes his fork with a piece of omelette and feeds Reno with his fork while smiling lovingly.*

Reno: *Giggles and eats it, licks at the fork as he looks at Vincent with playful eyes.* Mm! I love when you feed me yo!

Vincent: *He cuts off another piece and feeds it to Reno, then hands his fork to Reno.* Your turn...

Reno: Mm! *Eats it at he cuts off a piece for Vincent and holds it up to Vincent's mouth.* It's yummy yo!

Vincent: *He takes a bite from Reno's omelette.* I know...Thank you...

Reno: *Cuts off a bite and bites it in his mouth before he moves to kiss Vincent.* (I feel like a mama bird!)

Vincent: (Does he want me to eat it?) *He shyly kisses Reno back and syphons the food slowly from Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *Chuckles softly as he licks Vincent's lips before he lets go.* I've always wanted to do that yo...

Vincent: Mm...*He leans in to kiss Reno again.*

Reno: *Licks at Vincent's lips before he kisses him, running his hand down Vincent's cheek.* I love you...

Vincent: I love you too...*He gently sucks on Reno's tongue.* Mm...are you going to treat my ass again soon? *He says in a soft, sexy voice.*

Reno: Mm...After we finish eatin' yo! I don't like eggs when their cold! *Kisses again before he goes to finish the food.*

Vincent: Of course...*He gives Reno a kiss on the cheek, then goes back to eating.*

Reno: *Quickly finishes his meal and downs the drink, wiggles a bit.* I think I got ta piss yo!

Vincent: *He smirks slightly.* Go ahead...You don't have to have my approval...You live here too.

Reno: I'll be right back, love! *Gives Vincent a kiss before he hops off the bed and runs to the bathroom, comes back out five minutes later.* Sorry! Had to do something else too!

Vincent: I don't mind...*He pushes the tray away as he lays down on the bed.*

Reno *Climbs back in and lays next to Vincent, nuzzles at his chest.* Mm..I love bein' lazy with you yo..And bein' naked!

Vincent: Mm...me too...*He takes the lube out of his unzipped pants pocket and places it on the night stand.*

Reno: Let me put the cream in first! It willnumb it a bit so the lube doesn't sting like hell yo! *Grabs the cream he now keeps under a pillow.*

Vincent: Alright...*Rolls over onto his stomach.*

Reno: Man, it's like a blood bath back here yo! *Leans forward and licks at the blood covering Vincent's ass.*

Vincent: Some of it could be yours...*His words are muffled slightly against the pillows.*

Reno: How did my blood get between your ass cheeks! *Licks tenderly at Vincent's opening.*

Vincent: It could have been from your ass...or when I crawled off of the table...*

Reno: True..I need you to put some cream on me too! The knife wound actually made me forget 'bout my ass! *Gives one last lick before he squeezes some cream out on his finger and rubs it into Vincent's hole.*

Vincent: Mm...that does feel better...

Reno: Give it a few minutes to soak in and work okay yo? *Kisses Vincent ass cheek before he lays down next to him.* Want to put some on my ass?

Vincent: I will...*He turns to his side and applies some cream to his fingers and rubs the cream onto Reno's entrance.*

Reno: Mmm..I don't know what I'm gonna do when this runs out yo... *Moans softly and he nuzzles at Vincent's neck, softly kissing it.*

Vincent: We can always get more, I'm sure...

Reno: It's something special Rufus had made...You can only get it from Shinra...My that part of Shinra is kept a secret...

Vincent: I see...*He says as he gently kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Maybe we can get Rude to get us some yo! Mm..*Moans softly at the kisses.*

Vincent: Maybe...*He gives Reno another kiss.*

Reno: Mm..Your kisses are the best yo! *Deeply kisses Vincent, wraping a leg around him to pull Vincent closer.*

Vincent: *He pulls Reno's leg further around his waist.* Mm...they better be...*He kisses Reno sweetly again.*

Reno: I want to kiss you for the rest of our lives yo.. *Cups Vincent's face as he kisses him even deeper.* (This is how it's suppose to be...)

~We hope you like it! And we have a little story from real life! We met a real life creepy old Hojo at a gay bar club! He started grinded against Vinny! I had to save her! Vinny belongs to Re're!^^~


	24. Chapter 24

Kadaj: *He hears a few stern knocks on his door and rolls over underneath the blankets.* Yyes?

Reno: *Opens the door and walks in.* Hey 'daj..I just wanted ta check on you yo..Did you run out of clothes? *Looks at Kadaj is what looks like Squall's dirty clothes.*

Kadaj: No...*He pops his head out from underneath the blankets, holding Squall's jacket against his chest.*

Reno: *Smiles softly and walks over to Kadaj.* Did Squall have to leave yo? *Softly pets Kadaj's hair.*

Kadaj: Yeah...he had to take a test at school, I wish he could stay! I don't feel good...

Reno: *Touches Kadaj's forehead, frowns when he feels a bit of a fever.* You're hot..I'm gonna get you some meds okay? And some water...I can't have my 'daj sick!

Kadaj: Okay...I made myself sick from crying so much...*He wipes his puffy red eyes, swollen from crying.*

Reno: *Leans over and softly kisses Kadaj's forehead.* I know...It hurts when Squall is away..I feel the same when Vinny is gone..But he'll be back yo..I promise.. *Gets up and hurries to the bath room and gets some pills, walks back to Kadaj and hands them to him along with the glass of water on the nightstand.* Takes these..

Kadaj: Okay...*He takes the pills and drinks the glass of water and sighs sadly.* Reno...What's arsenic?

Reno: Um..it's a poison yo..Why do you ask 'daj? *Takes the glass of water and sets it back on the nightstand.*

Kadaj: They said...mother had it in her blood...*He holds on tight to Squall's jacket.*

Reno: Oh..'daj I'm so sorry..*Hugs Kadaj tightly and rubs his back.* That never should of happened, my baby...

Kadaj: *He hugs Reno tight.* And Nisan called me the other day...and he told me that the police wanted to question my brother Sephiroth and he resisted...Now he's staying at Nisan's place! *He whimpers against Reno's chest.*

Reno: I'm sorry, 'daj...This never should of happened to you yo! *Begins to rock Kadaj as he comforts him.* DO you want me to stay here till Squall gets back?

Kadaj: Can you please! *He pleads with Reno, then takes a sip from his water.* Nisan doesn't think Sephiroth did it...eventhough he was always mean to me! I don't think he did it either!

Reno: You know I will.. *Leans back on the bed and holds Kadaj close.* You're smart, 'daj.. If your heart says he didn't do it then he didn't.. They will find out who did, if not we'll have Vinny do something to help yo!

Kadaj: Nisan told me he hired a lawyer...and thank you! *He lays back on the bed and gently sniffs Squall's jacket.*

Reno: You're welcome, 'daj..I will always be here for you yo! *Holds Kadaj close.* Now..Why don't you take a nap, when you wake up Squall will be back!.

Kadaj: I'll try...I've been sleeping a lot! *He nuzzles the fur of Squall's jacket.*

Reno: I know..Just means you need it yo..And I'll stay here till he get back yo.. *Runs his fingers though Kadaj's hair.*

Kadaj: Thank you Re're! *He heavily breathes in Squall's scent on the jacket.* Mm!

Reno: You're welcome, my 'daj.. *Softly kisses Kadaj's forehead.* Now go to sleep...You'll see Squall in your dreams yo...

Kadaj: *He nods and turns over in bed to fall asleep.* (I'll see Squall soon...)

Reno: *Lays next to Kadaj, keeps petting his hair as he waits for Squall, hears the door open an hour later.* Hey..Shh... *Holds a finger up to his lips when he sees Squall come in.*

Squall: *He looks down at the bed to see Kadaj sleeping with his jacket close to Kadaj's face. He sits on the edge of the bed.*

Reno: He was really upset yo..I didn't want ta leave him till you got back yo… *Softly pets Kadaj's hair again.*

Squall: I know...he cried all night...*He rests his hands on Kadaj's calves.*

Kadaj: Mm..*Moves closer to Squall in his sleep.* Squally....

Reno: He told me 'bout his mom..I'm gonna talk to Vinny and see if maybe he can help...Give the police some extra money or something...Just don't leave him, Squall..He needs you now more then ever yo.. *Meets Squall's eyes before he slowly gets up, not wanting to wake Kadaj.*

Squall: *He nods and watches Reno leave the room before he lays down next to Kadaj, who is nuzzling his jacket.*

Kadaj: Mmm...*Smiles softly as he nuzzles Squall's jacket, breathing the scent of Squall in deeper. Moves back closer to the warmth next to him.*

Squall: *He moves closer to Kadaj and kisses Kadaj's jaw as he sleeps.*

Kadaj: Squall.... *Moans softly, wiggles in his sleep as he fights waking up.*

Squall: I did well on my test...*He whispers softly, almost to himself.*

Kadaj: Mmm..Ssqually? *Slowly opens his eyes, smiles.* You came back...

Squall: I did...*He rubs Kadaj's arms with his hands.*

Kadaj: Mm..Did you do well on your test? *Moves closer to Squall, nuzzles at his neck. Sniffs at Squall, wanting to smell him more.*

Squall: It was a physical test, and I did well...

Kadaj: I knew you would! Squally is the best! *Hugs Squall tightly.* Did Zell do good?

Squall: He did after complaining about having to take the test...Zell is ornery...

Kadaj: That's good! I'm glad! I miss talking to him! *Plays with Squall's hair, hugging him tighter.* I missed you...

Squall: I've missed you...Sorry I had to leave...

Kadaj: You did? *Looks up hopefully.* You're not just saying that to make me feel better?

Squall: Kadaj...When haven't I been serious? *He holds Kadaj tighter.*

Kadaj: Umm.....I don't know know! I love you so much, Squally! *Nuzzles him.* Ddo you have to leave again?

Squall: Not until tomorrow morning...

Kadaj: *Looks down.* Wwhen will you get back?

Squall: Around noon...

Kadaj: Ookay..Then you'll be back? Wwe can go to the attic if you want..I know you've been wanting to go up therre again...

Squall: If you feel up to it...*He rubs Kadaj's abs.*

Kadaj: I..I want to stop hurting, Squally...Wwhen Re're feels bad Mr. Vincent always has sex and makes him feel better!

Squall: *He moves off of the bed and takes off his shirt then he stands against the wall, to wait for Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Squally! *Jumps up and runs over to Squall.* Do..you not want to?

Squall: *He nods and reaches out to hold Kadaj, touching his ass. He begins to walk out of the room with Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Eeee! *Jumps slightly at Squall's touch, nuzzles closer to him.* What..do you want to do up there?

Squall: There's something I want you to wear once we get to the attic...*He begins to walk up the stairs to the attic.*

Kadaj: You want me to wear something? I thought you liked me naked? *Follows Squall.*

Squall: I do like you naked...*He says as he unlocks the attic door with the spare key.*

Kadaj: Then...Oh!! You want me to dress up like Re're does! Um..Role..roleplay right? *Follows him up the stairs.*

Squall: Not quite...*He walks over to the closet and looks through it for the outfit he saw last time they were up in the attic.*

Kadaj: I'm confused, Squally! I'll just wait then! *Walks around the attic, playing with some of the whips hanging on the wall.*

Squall: (Here it is...) *He pulls out a black cat furry outfit with ears, a collar with a D ring and black boy shorts with a black tail attached.*

Kadaj: *Jumps back when he knocks stuff to the floor.* I'm sorry! I'll clean it up! *Begins to pick up everything he knocked over.*

Squall: It's fine...*He waits patiently for Kadaj with the costume in hand.*

Kadaj: *Finish it and walks over to Squall, looks in shock at the outfit.* You want me to be a kitty?

Squall: Yes...It's a fetish...*He hands the outfit over to Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Do you want me to act like one too? *Begins the take his clothes off so he can puts on the outfit.*

Squall: *He nods as he watches Kadaj get dressed in the outfit.*

Kadaj: (I've never done this before..I hope I please him!) *Finish putting the outfit on and moves the ears into the right place before he turns around to face Squall, blushing.*

Squall: *He walks towards Kadaj and reaches behind Kadaj to play with the black tail attached to the boy shorts.*

Kadaj: Meow! *Jumps and tries to run away, remember that is what his old cat would do.*

Squall: *He watches Kadaj trying to run away and grabs his tail, causing the shorts to expose part of Kadaj's ass.* Don't run away...*He says softly.*

Kadaj: Rowe! *Falls to the floor when his tail is pulled, wiggles his ass.* Meow.....

Squall: *He uses the tail to pull Kadaj closer to his body. He reaches out and runs his fingers through Kadaj's hair.* Can you purr?

Kadaj: (Re're does! I'll copy him!) *Purrs softly as he nuzzles up against Squall's hand.*

Squall: Come closer...*He wraps his arms around Kadaj's waist.*

Kadaj: *Moves back closer to Squall, pushing his ass up in the air as he stretches his arms out.* Mew!

Squall: Don't tease me...*He whispers in Kadaj's ear as he licks Kadaj's earlobe. He continues to pull on Kadaj's tail.*

Kadaj: Yeeow!!! *Wiggles his ass more, pretending to try and get away from his tail being pulled. Purrs when his ears is licked.*

Squall: *He holds Kadaj tight against him and quickly pulls down Kadaj's boy shorts.* Is my kitty in heat?

Kadaj: Meow! Rowe! *Wiggles again as he pushes his ass back more, his opening clenching in want as he pushes his ass up even higher in the air.* (Please Squally! I need you!)

Squall: *He reaches for Kadaj's soft cock and begins to stroke it as he unzips his own pants.*

Kadaj: *Mews in pleasure as he thrusts into Squall's hand, tries to rubs his ass against Squall.*

Squall: *Once his pants are unzipped, he uses his finger to stimulate Kadaj's ass before he slowly enters him.*

Kadaj: Mmeow!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cries out as he's entered by Squall, pushes his ass up higher as he tries to force more of Squall inside him.*

Squall: *He enters Kadaj the rest of the way and holds Kadaj's hips against his body.* How do you like it? *He nibbles and bites Kadaj's earlobe.*

Kadaj: *Shakes his head yes as he claws at the floor, wanting Squall to move. Let out little pitiful mews at the bites.*

Squall: *He moves Kadaj's arms so his chest is flat on the ground while keeping his ass high in the air. He begins to thrust, hitting Kadaj's prostate dead on.*

Kadaj: *Cries out like a cat in heat, rocks his hips back in forth at Squall's thrusts. His eyes roll in pleasure as his sweet stop is hit.* (Oh god! He feels sooo good!!!)

Squall: Damn...*He pounds Kadaj's ass with his cock, loving how tight and warm Kadaj is.* So good...

Kadaj: Rrowe!!!!!! *Moans non stop as pleasure runs though his body like fire, thrashes lightly under Squall as he tries to move his hand to touch himself. Precum drips to the floor under him.*

Squall: *He breathes heavily on Kadaj's neck as he fucks Kadaj's needy ass hole. To hold back his moans he bites down on Kadaj's collar.*

Kadaj: *Mews as he feels Squall's hot breath, moans loudly as he clenches hard around Squall's thrusting cock. His release close.* (I'm gonna cum! I wish I could tell him! But cats can't talk!)

Squall: (I know his body...He's going to cum...He's clenching...) *He moans low in his chest as he hits Kadaj's prostate hard.*

Kadaj: Meow!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Screams as he cums hard onto the floor, his cock never being touch. Clenches madly around Squall.*

Squall: Mm...*He moans softly as he cums into Kadaj's waiting ass.* I knew you were going to cum...

Kadaj: *Mews as he feels Squall cum inside him, softly clenches him to make sure he gets it all.* (Can I talk yet?) Mew...

Squall: *He removes Kadaj's black cat ears as a signal that Kadaj can talk again.*

Kadaj: Did I do good, Squally? Sorry I came so just felt soo good!

Squall: You did well...Did you like being my furry?

Kadaj: Furry? *Cocks his head as he looks back at Squall.*

Squall: Yes...It's when a person dresses up as an animal for a sexual fetish...

Kadaj: I liked being your kitty, Squally! I've never done it before! *Smiles and softly clenches.* You came alot!

Squall: You had me worked up...*He rubs Kadaj's nipples.*

Kadaj: Nee...Ssqually..I love when yyou touch me..Please don't stop!

Squall: *He keeps touching Kadaj's nipples tenderly.* Never...

Kadaj: Mmmm..I love you, Squally.. So much!*Moans softly as he turns his head to look at Squall with loving eyes.*

Squall: Do you want to stay up here? *He looks Kadaj in the eyes.*

Kadaj: Yeah..We can lay on the futon over in the pink area!

Squall: *He nods and helps Kadaj up and walks over to lay down on the futon with Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *Snuggles close to Squall, nuzzles his chest.* This bed is comfy! It's a same it's not used!

Squall: *He nods.* (Does he feel better? I know he felt sick when I left...) *He shyly nuzzles Kadaj's neck.*

Kadaj: Mmm..*Softly runs his hands down Squall's back, holding him close.* My head feels better..Re're gave me some pills!

Squall: Have you been able to sleep? *He rubs Kadaj's stomach.*

Kadaj: Not that well...But it helps when your with me! *Mews happily as his stomach is rubbed.* That feels good, Squally...

Squall: Your eyes are red and swollen...*He continues to rub Kadaj's abs.*

Kadaj: I was crying...I know you don't like it sso I try to hold it back till your asleep or out...

Squall: (He holds back for me...) Don't hold back...

Kadaj: I..I don't want you to think I'm a big cry baby... *Looks down.*

Squall: I hear you when you cry at night...Don't you notice that's when I hold you the tightest?

Kadaj: I'm sorry I wwake you...You always tighten your hold at night..I tthought you were dreaming..

Squall: Does it make you feel better when I hold you? *He brings Kadaj closer to his body.*

Kadaj: It does..I love when you hold me..*Nuzzles Squall's neck, breathing deeply.* Yyou don't mind?

Squall: *He says nothing as he brings Kadaj closer and wraps his leg around Kadaj's legs.* (No...I don't mind...)

Kadaj: *Relaxes in Squall's strong hold, silent tears fall that he's been holding back, dripping onto Squall's neck.* (Never stop holding me, Squall..)

Squall: *He mumbles as he begins to fall asleep. His leg constricts tighter around Kadaj's legs almost to protect him.*

Kadaj: Love you...My squall...*Whispers as he cries himself to sleep,lured to sleep by Squall warmth.*

Squall: Love you...*He rubs Kadaj's chest as they both fall asleep.*

~A few hours later~

Kadaj: *He is woken up by his phone ringing in the pants he took off. He groans as he gets up to answer it.* Hello?

Angeal: Hello Kadaj..Did I wake you?

Kadaj: Oh, hi Mr, Angeal! *He covers his mouth as he remembers that Squall is still sleeping.* Yeah...*He says quietly.* But I've slept almost all day today.

Angeal: You must of needed it...I was just wondering if you would like to visit? You could bring your boyfriend...Cloud says I need to spar with him...

Kadaj: I would! Let me ask Squally once I hang up. He's still asleep! *He looks over at Squall fast asleep and smiles at him.*

Angeal: *Chuckles softly.* Alright..Call me if you need the directions...

Kadaj: I remember where it is...You live close to Nisan! *He holds the phone with his shoulder as he slips on the flannel pants he was wearing before he changed into the cat costume.*

Angeal: Yes..I'll be here.. *Hangs up*

Kadaj: *Walks back over to sleeping Squall, kisses him on the check.* Squally...

Squall: Mm hm? *He opens his eyes when he feels Kadaj's lips on his cheek.*

Kadaj: Hi, sleepy head! Angeal called and asked if we wanted to come over...He said he's been wanting to spar with you! And it's been a long time since I've been to his house!

Squall: *He sits up as soon as he hears the word "spar."* Let's go...

Kadaj: *Giggles.* You have to get dress first! And I want to get my sketch book! *Gets off the futon and heads to the stairs.*

Squall: *He quickly gets off of the bed and slips his pants on, then swiftly walks down the stairs. Adrenaline begins to course through his body at the thought of a spar.*

Kadaj: Slow down, Squally! I can't move as fast as you! *Moves as fast as he can after Squall, quickly runs to his room and grabs his bag along with the hardback sketchbook.*

Squall: *He slows down when he hears Kadaj's voice. He throws on a clean white shirt and his leather jacket that Kadaj was sleeping with.* How far is this place you want to visit?

Kadaj: It's only a few minutes away from Nisan's! *Slips on his shoes before he walk up to Squall.* I'm already!

Squall: Are you up for walking? *He walks out of Kadaj's room and begins to lace up his boots that he took off outside the door.*

Kadaj: I don't know.. It's kind of far away, Squally...

Squall: *He nods.* I'll drive then...*He walks downstairs with Kadaj behind him, then grabs his keys from the kitchen table.*

Kadaj: Okay! *Happily follows Squall, shyly reaches out to hold Squall's hand.*

Reno: *Looks over and smiles as he sees Squall and Kadaj's pass the living room, holding hands.* You guys leavin' yo?

Kadaj: Yeah! We're going to see Angeal! Squally wants to spar with him!

Squall: *He holds Kadaj's hand tight.* We'll be back later tonight.

Reno: Okay, you two have fun yo! *Smiles at them before he leans against sleeping Vincent on the couch, nuzzles closer to him.*

Squall: (Yes...finally a real spar with someone not from my school...) *He begins to walk towards the door outside while holding Kadaj's hand.*

Kadaj: *Happily hums as he walks outside, swing his and Squall's hand as they walk.* (He don't tense when I hold his hand anymore!)

Squall: *After walking some distance from the house, he pulls Kadaj by his swinging hand to his body. He looks into Kadaj's eyes with his cold blue eyes before he leans in to kiss Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Mmm.. *Moans softly into the kiss, wraps his other arm around Squall.* I love you...

Squall: *He looks down at the ground before he leans in to kiss Kadaj again, loving the taste of Kadaj's lips.*

Kadaj: *Kisses back, opens his mouth to let Squall in. Softly sucks on his lips as he meets Squall's eyes, his filled with love and happiness.*

Squall: *He slowly breaks the kiss, shyly pulling away from Kadaj's lips.* I'm ready to go now...

Kadaj: *Smiles and licks at Squall's cheek.* Me too! I love your kisses, Squally! *Leads Squall to his car, sadly lets go of Squall's hand before he walks over the passenger side.*

Squall: *He unlocks both doors and sits in the driver's seat, waiting for Kadaj to get in.*

Kadaj: *Quickly hops in and closes the door before he buckles up, looks over at Squall with a smile.* I'm ready, Squally!

Squall: *He fastens his seat belt, starts the car and pulls out of the drive way. He notices Kadaj glancing at him once in awhile and he reaches his right hand over to rest it on Kadaj's thigh.*

Kadaj: *Shivers at the touch, rests his hand on top of Squall's. Rubbing it.* Thank you...For in the attic...

Squall: Would you like to do it again? *He clutches the fabric of Kadaj's pants in his hand.*

Kadaj: Yeah! *Blushes lightly as he thigh trimmers under Squall's hand.* Aand for holding me...You must of been really tired!

Squall: Yes...It was 5:30 am when I left. They took us to the training center for our test...Where do I turn? We just passed your brother's house.

Kadaj: Um...turn left at the third red light after this one!

Squall: *He nods and turns at the light Kadaj pointed out.*

Kadaj: You see that driveway at the end of the road? With trees on both sides?

Squall; I see it...Is that the house?

Kadaj: Yep! But the driveway is really long like ours! Angeal side it's because he likes his privacy! I haven't been here since I was little! I played with his son!

Squall: *He drives up the long driveway and spots Angeal relaxing on the porch.*

Angeal: *Looks up from his newspaper, smiles softly as he sees the car come up the drive and sets it down before he has a sip of his Ice tea.*

Kadaj: There he is! *Waves at Angeal from the car.*

Squall: *He puts the car in park and turns it off. He quickly pops the trunk to get his sword.*

Kadaj: *Jumps out and runs up the porch.* Hi Angeal!

Angeal: *Chuckles softly as Kadaj runs up and hugs him.* Hello Kadaj..It is good to see you...

Kadaj: Yep! As soon as I mentioned sparring, Squally got up pretty fast!

Angeal: *Chuckles.* I'm glad, well if you two are ready I'll take you to the sparing room...

Kadaj: Okay! I am! Are you, Squally?! *Looks over at Squall.*

Squall: Ready...*He fastens the gunblade's leather sheath to his belt and walks toward Kadaj.*

Angeal: Then lets go..*Opens the door and leads them inside, heading to the sparring room in the back.*

Kadaj: Wow! You're house has changed alot! *Looks around.* Where's Zack?

Angeal: He is at school... *Opens the door to the room and lets Kadaj and Squall enter first.*

Squall: *He looks around at all of the equipment and weapons Angeal has.* I'm going to use my sword...If that's alright with you...*He walks deeper into the room, staring at the ceiling.*

Angeal: That's fine with me..*Walks over and grabs a sword next to the Buster on, lightly bows at it before he walks to the middle.* There is a seat over there if you want to sit down, Kadaj...

Kadaj: Okay! *Walks over and sits in the chair, pulls out his sketchbook and pencil.*

Squall: *He unsheathes his sword and empties the live rounds from the handle and places them in his pocket.*

Angeal: A gunblade..I haven't seen one of those in a long time... *Moves his hands to get a good grip on his sword.* Are you ready? (He...acts like Gen before a spar...)

Squall: *He takes one practice swing of his sword and nods his readiness.*

Angeal: Then lets begin... *Takes the first swing, smirks when he sees Squall stop it.* You're good...

Kadaj: He is! He's beaten Nisan alot! *Giggles as he begins to draw the fight.*

Squall: *He bites his lower lip slightly.* So are you...*He parries Angeal's strike and locks blades with Angeal.*

Angeal: I was fighting before you were born..But I haven't had to use my full strength in awhile... *Strikes again, pushing Squall back a bit.*

Squall: That's what they all say...*He balances himself by planting his feet some distance apart. He pushes Angeal back with sheer force.*

Angeal: *Chuckles softly but stands his ground.* True..But they are lying...I went into the army as soon at I was of age...I stayed in it till I was 28..So believe me when I say I know what I'm doing...*Pushes back with all his streath before he gives a few quick attack, the sound of the swords echo though the room.*

Zack: *He hurries to the training room from coming home. He sees Kadaj sitting down and Angeal and Squall locked in a heated spar. He whispers to Kadaj.* I could hear this from outside!

Kadaj: *Whispers back.* Hi Zack! They just got started! I thought you were at school?

Zack: Classes were shortened today...

Squall: *He narrows his eyes at Angeal.* Just like all of the other army generals I defeated...*He grunts loudly as he strikes back.*

Angeal: *Smiles as he grunts blocking Squall's strikes, defending till he sees an opening.* Were any of them from the army rangers? Cause..that's a whole different class.. *Finds his opening and fights back hard, using some of his old moves.* (This is just like when Gen and I would spar...I've missed this so much..)

Kadaj: *Licks his lips as he sees sweat fall from Squall's face, shifts in the seat.* (Squally looks so hot...I want him!)

Zack: Is your boyfriend getting you worked up? *He notices Kadaj squirming in his seat.*

Kadaj: *Blushes hard and looks down.* Um..Yyeah..I aalways do when he's sparring or training! *Moves his book to cover his growing problem.*

Squall: No...*He strikes Angeal hard as he remembers having to kill Seifer who was his lover and superior.* (I can't leave myself open...)

Angeal: *Grunts as he blocks from Squall's attacks, stepping back before he holds his ground.* I was.... A Coronel..

Squall: *He sees an opening and takes advantage, almost knocking Angeal to the ground with one strike.*

Angeal: *Grunts loudly as he almost falls, manages to catch himself but not before his arm gets cut by Squall's blade. Attacks back with force.* (He cut me..No one has done that in years...)

Zack: (Dude! Kadaj's boyfriend cut my dad!) *He stares in awe at the scene.*

Kadaj: My Squally is strong!!

Squall: *He strikes again at the sight of blood, his body pulses with adrenaline.* Are you giving up?

Angeal: *Chuckles low in his chest, a large smile breaks out on his face. Blocks and strikes back, grins when he gives Squall a cut of his own.* From one cut? Like hell!

Squall: *He feels his white shirt shred.* Like hell...*He strikes Angeal back with full force, knocking him against the wall.*

Angeal: *Pants heavily as he's pinned by Squall, drops his sword before it cuts Squall worse.* You..got me..I admit defeat...

Squall: *He nods and helps Angeal to his feet before he walks towards Kadaj.*

Angeal: Thank you... *Walks over to put his sword up, still not noticing Zack is there.* (For a moment..I thought I was fighting Gen...)

Kadaj: *Runs over and hugs Squall tightly.* You were so good, Squally! *Breathes Squall's sweaty scent in deep, licks at Squall's neck and moans softly.* (I love him when he sweats!)

Squall: *He sheathes his sword and rests a hand on Kadaj's shoulder and runs his fingers through the ends of Kadaj's hair.*

Zack: Dad, he cut you! *He jumps up from his seat to look at the cut in Angeal's arm.*

Kadaj: *Shivers a Squall's touches him, pushes his hard cock against Squall and mews in pleasure.*

Angeal: *Turns around.* Puppy? When did you get here? *Looks down at his arm.* This is nothing...

Zack: I was watching! School let out early today.

Angeal: Oh..Sorry..I was so into the spar I didn't notice anything around me... *Walks over and grabs a towel to wipe the sweat from his face.* How was class?

Zack: It was great! And I haven't seen a spar like that in a long time!

Angeal: Yes, Squall is very good...I felt like I was in the army again...Fighting with Gen... And I'm glad, you do all your homework?

Zack: I did! *He turns to Squall to get his attention.* Good job!

Kadaj: *Nuzzles and licks at Squall's neck, mewing in Squall's ear as he rubs himself against him.* (He has me so hard!)

Squall: *He turns around with his hand around Kadaj's waist, making Kadaj's cock rubbing against his leg noticeable. He nods his thanks.* I...need to get something from the car...We'll be right back...*He begins to walk out of the training room with Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Mm..Squally..I'm so hard for you...You taste so good! *Licks and bits at Squall's neck again, loving how he tastes after a spar.*

Angeal: *Chuckles as he sees them walk out.* I would of let them use a room...

Zack: *He smirks.* Doing it in the car is more adventurous...

Angeal: I would put doing it in another person's house before that.. *Smiles softly before he walks over to a shelve and gets the first aid kit fromit.*

Squall: (The walk to the car is too damn long...) *He looks around and quickly pushes Kadaj into the kitchen.*

Kadaj: Ssqually! TThis isn't the car! *Pants softly as Squall pushes him against the counter, pushes his hips out to rub them against Squall.*

Squall: I know...Could you have made it to the car? *He begins to pull down Kadaj's pants.*

Kadaj: *Blushes hard as Squall de-pants him, moans softly as the pants pass over his hard cock.* Nno..I need you so much Squally! Pplease, fuck me!

Squall: Turn around...*He slips his hands up Kadaj's shirt.*

Kadaj: Ookay... *Turns around and puts his hands onto the counter, pushes his ass out against Squall* Pplease..I need your cock! *Moans softly at Squall's hands.*

Squall: *He unzips his pants and enters Kadaj's ready ass.* You're ready for me...*He thrusts as he feels Kadaj's ass make its own lubrication again.*

Kadaj: MMmmmhhhh!!! *Bites his lip hard as he tries to hold back his moan, thrusts back against Squall hard as he grinds his cock against the counter.* Mmore..give me more!

Squall: *He thrusts faster encouraged by Kadaj's moans of pleasure.* Do you like...fucking in someone else's house? *He says in a whisper as he pounds Kadaj's ass.*

Kadaj: *Lets out a moan at Squall's whisper, clenches around him. A blush covers his body as he shakes his head yes.* Yyess..I llove it, Squally! Ooh..god..Touch me, please!

Squall: Quiet...*He whispers as he thrusts hard and moves his hands down to Kadaj's cock to stroke it.*

Kadaj: Nneee..*Bites down hard on his lips, muffling his moans as he thrusts into Squall's hand, precum dripping from his cock.* Cclose...

Squall: Yes...I feel it Kadaj...*He moves a hand to hold Kadaj's hips while the other stays wrapped around Kadaj's cock to stroke it as he thrusts.*

Kadaj: I..I..love! *Cries out in pleasure as he cums into Squall's hand and the counter, clenches hard around him as he throws his head back.*

Squall: *He stifles his moans as he cums into Kadaj's waiting ass and holds him tight.* Damn...

Kadaj: *Lays on his head on the counter, panting heavily.* TThat...felt soo...good,Squally... I love you...

Squall: *He looks up from Kadaj on the counter to see a woman staring at them.* (Shit...) *He watches the woman stomp angrily off to where Zack and Angeal are.*

Kadaj: *Looks up and see her.* That's Angeal's wife...Sshe looked really mad...I..I messed up again, didn't I? I keep messing up!

Squall: Don't worry about her...*He shakes his head as he hears Angeal's wife yell for him.*

Danielle: Angeal! Zack! *She marches down the stairs to the training room.*

Angeal: *Sighs.* What is it now.. *He whispers before he calls out.* Yes, Danielle?

Danielle: *She stands in the door way of the training room.* Why are there two weirdos having sex in our kitchen!?

Angeal: *Laughs.* I see they didn't make it to the car! *Puts up the kit.* They aren't weirdos..It's Kadaj, remember him? He would come over and play with Zack...

Danielle: Okay...but why are they having sex in the kitchen! On the counter! It's not sanitary! *She crosses her arms.*

Angeal: Kadaj is going though a very hard time..His family sold him to a pimp and banned him from them, then his Mother died and now it seems like she was murdered...If sex is what he needs to make him feel happy again I will let him do it anywhere in this house..I'll clean the counter top to bottom if it bothers you so much..

Danielle: *She sighs.* Well...fine...You do that...*She heads back up the stairs.*

Angeal: Go take a nap..The doctor told you to be on bed rest for a few days since you had that panic attack...

Zack: *He tries to stifle laughs as his mom heads up the stairs.* I wish I could have seen the look on her face!

Angeal: I amazed she didn't yell more...I was expecting more of a fit with how she barged in.. *Shakes his head.* Lets go check on our two love birds... *Heads to the stairs.*

Zack: *He nods as he laughs.* I wonder how much she saw!

Angeal: Why don't you ask her? She's not mad at you, it's me she's pissed at right now.. *Walks up the stairs and heads to the kitchen.*

Zack: No I think I'll leave her alone! *He chuckles as he sees Kadaj and Squall sitting on the couch.*

Angeal: I heard you two had fun? *Smirks as he walks over and sits down in his chair.*

Kadaj: *Blushes hard and curls up next to Squall.* Yyeah..Sorry if I got you in trouble...I..I didn't mean to get her so mad!

Angeal: Don't worry, she gets upset at everything now... It comes with being pregnant...I just have to clean the counter...

Squall: Sorry we didn't clean the counter...

Angeal: Don't be..I know what's like to be young...Plus I've been meaning to clean the kitchen anyway.. *Smiles softly when Zack sits on the floor next to him.* And you're going to help me, Zack...

Zack: *He looks up at the counter with puddles of cum on it. He rolls his eyes.* Fine...  
Angeal: *Lightly slaps Zack's head.* Don't roll your eyes, pup...*Looks up to Squall and Kadaj.* Are you thirsty?

Kadaj: Can I have lemonade? *Shyly asks.*  
Angeal: Of course...I'll be right back.. *Stands up and walks to the kitchen and gets a glass.*  
Zack: *He continues to clean the counter while Angeal gets Kadaj's and Squall's drinks.*

Angeal: Thank you, puppy...I will give you your treats tonight.. *Whispers to Zack before he walks back with the drinks.* Here you go...  
Kadaj: Thank you!!! *Takes his glass and takes a sip.* Mmm!!! This is good!

Squall: Thank you...*He takes his glass of water and takes a few sips.*  
Angeal: You're welcome..*Sits back down in his chair.*

Kadaj: *Takes another drink.* So you're gonna have another baby?!

Zack: A little sister!

Angeal: *Smiles softly.* Yes..She should be here in seven months...You are welcome to some see her when she is born...

Kadaj: Really?! I can?! *Shakes excitedly in his seat.*

Angeal: *Chuckles softly.* Of course...Squall an see her to if he wishes...

Kadaj: Yay! I can't wait! She's going to be so cute and small!

Zack: Do you know if mom has talked about names yet?

Angeal: A few...She has shot down all the ones I suggested...I'm amazed she let me name you...

Zack: I like Kaia!

Angeal: That is a nice name...Maybe you can ask her?

Kadaj: Mommy had the name Isabelle if she had a girl! But she only had boys! *Giggles.* Thou Loz says 'zoozoo could be a girl!

Squall: Maybe you can buy a book on names?

Angeal: Yes..That is a good idea..I shall have to get one next time I go out...Thank you, Squall..

Kadaj: Squally is always smart! *Smiles and hugs Squall's arm.*

Squall: *He brings Kadaj closer to him by his arms.*

Angeal: *Smiles at the sight, wishing he could hold Zack right now.* He is...I'm happy for you, Kadaj..

Kadaj: Thank you, Angeal! Squally makes me really happy! *Nuzzles him.*

Angeal: I can tell...Never let anyone tear you apart...*Smiles softly at them.*

Squall: *His grip tightens around Kadaj.* (Not a chance...)

Kadaj: *Mews softly in happiness at Squall's tight hold, hugs him back.* Thank you, Angeal!

Squall: (He keeps mewing...when he was a cat...) *He moves his head over so Kadaj can rest on his shoulder.*

Kadaj: *Rests his head on Squall's shoulder, nuzzles it as he breaths in Squall's scent.* (He always smells so good...I wonder if he'll not take a shower if i ask..I really like this smell!)

Angeal: *Smiles at them, looks over at Zack when he walks back in. Hoping he comes sits next to him.* It all clean, pup?

Zack: It's clean! *He rinses the rag and sits next to Angeal.*

Angeal: Thank you, Zack...So..how has class been?

Zack: It went well!

Angeal: And how is Kyle?

Zack: He's good! And he keeps making fun of me for being drunk that one time...*He blushes lightly.*

Angeal: I would too..You did it infront of him..Poor boy.. *Chuckles softly.*

Kadaj: You got drunk?! Wow! That's bad!Nisan says to never drink!

Angeal: That's right...Not till your old enough...

Squall: We're not allowed to drink...I'm sure you know that, Angeal.

Angeal: Yes, I do..Doesn't mean I didn't know guys who still did... *Chuckles softly as he remembers some of his old friends.*The man Zackary is named after..Got so drunk he went up to the general and did a strip tease! Lucky the general had a good sense of humor..Made him clean the whole barics and bathroom with his toothbrush...

Squall: If I did something like that, I would be suspended.

Angeal: Yes...He was very lucky..But he always got out of things...*Shakes his head.*

Kadaj: They were mean! They punished Squall because they saw me with Squally! *Hugs Squally tighter.* They uused a cane! Squally was hurt really bad!

Angeal: Yes..I know how that is....My father was like that..

Squall: It didn't hurt, Kadaj...It wasn't as bad as you think...

Kadaj: It hurt! Aand you got hurt because of me! *Looks down and holds Squall closer, hides his face in Squall's neck.*

Angeal: Don't be sad Kadaj..It's over now...Plus I'm sure Squall wouldn't mind taking more to keep you safe...

Kadaj: I don't want him to get hurt anymore...Bbut it's better now! I'm with Re're aand Squally stays with me now! Only goes to classes! Wwhich still sucks...

Squall: *He stares at Kadaj while in thought.* (He misses me...)

Angeal: Well if you ever need anything, you can come here..Even if it's just to talk...

Kadaj: Thank you, Angeal! I'll do that! *Smiles at Angeal though Squall's hair over his face.*

Angeal: You're welcome...*Hears his phone go off and checks it.* I'm sorry, but work is calling.. *Stands up and walks out of the room.*

Kadaj: Poor Angeal! He still gets called alot!

Squall: (I'm lucky I don't get called like that anymore...)

Angeal: *Walks back in after a few minutes.* I swear..I have no idea how these people even live without someone telling them what to do.. *Sighs as he sits back down in his chair.*

Zack: Those people never stop calling!

Angeal: I know...But it's what happens when you're the boss...I got off early to take your Mother to the doctor and they are going crazy...

Kadaj: Dad was always got calls! He was always on the phone!

Angeal: Yes, I remember...

Kadaj: *Jumps then he hears his phone go off, answers it.* Hello?

Reno: 'daj! I just wanted ta check on you yo!

Kadaj: I'm okay, Re're! We're just talking!

Reno: Okay..I was just checkin' on you! Call on your way home and maybe we all can go out and eat yo!

Kadaj: Okay! We will! Talk to you later, Re're! *Hangs up and snuggles back up against Squall.*

~Later that night~

Kadaj: *Plops down on his bed, holding his full belly.* I'm stuffed! I don't think I can eat anymore, Squally!

Squall: *He lays down next to Kadaj.* I did too...

Kadaj: *Nuzzles against Squall.* You ate more then me!

Squall: I know...I had a work out today...*He closes his eyes as a bead of sweat drips down his brow.*

Kadaj: You were great today!! *Licks up the drop of sweat from Squall's forehead.* My Squally is so strong!

Squall: Not just that...I had my physical test today as well...

Kadaj: Oh yeah! I'm happy you passed! *Hugs and nuzzles Squall, licking at his neck and face.* I had fun today! And did a drawing of you and Angeal fighting!

Squall: May I see? *He turns to face Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Of course! *Gives one last lick before he reaches over the edge and grabs his bag, gets the book out and moves back next to Squall.* Here you go!

Squall: *He opens the sketch book to the drawing Kadaj made of the spar.* (He made me...look really hot...) I like it...

Kadaj: You do? I can give it to you if you want! I just have to figure out how to get it out of the book! *Looks at it, trying to see if there was a easier way then just ripping it out.*

Squall: Keep it...You'll need a portfolio for school.

Kadaj: Angeal says the collage Zack is going to has a good art program! And that he knows the dean so he could talk to him for me if I want!

Squall: Good...*He moans softly as he begins to fall asleep.*

Kadaj: *Sets it down and begins to take off Squall's shoes and socks.* You're falling asleep still in your clothes, Squally! Let me get you under the blanket!

Squall: I've fallen asleep in my clothes before...*He says with his eyes closed.*

Kadaj: Yeah..But I want to feel you tonight! *Blushes as he begins to take Squall's pants off, throws them on the floor after he gets them off. Pulls on Squall's shirt next, undressing him like a baby.*

Squall: *He nuzzles the pillow as Kadaj undresses him.* That feels better...

Kadaj: Of course it does! You had heavy leather on! *Pulls the blanket out from under Squall before he covers Squall with it, takes his own clothes and hugs Squall under the blanket.* Mmm..I love hugging you with no clothes on!

Squall: *He pulls Kadaj closer as he begins to fall asleep.* Kadaj...*He whispers in his sleep.*

Kadaj: I love you, my Squally... *Kisses Squall before he nuzzles into his neck, slowly falling asleep as well.* (You've made my life so much better, Squally..You saved me...)

Reno: *Slowly opens the door, smiles at the sight of Kadaj in Squall's arms.* (I'm so happy Kadaj has finally found a guy to love him and treat him right...Looks like us whores do get the good guy in the end yo..) *Slowly closes the door.*

Vincent: *He quietly walks up behind Reno and lovingly touches his shoulders.*

Reno: *Jumps at the touch, turns around and sighs at the sight of Vincent. Hugs him as he leads them to their room.* I thought you were on the phone yo?

Vincent: I was...but I heard you walking around.

Reno: Sorry, I was checkin' on Kadaj...They fell asleep yo.. *Smiles.* I'm so glad 'daj found someone to love him!

Vincent: I am too...*He stares lovingly into Reno's eyes.* I also booked our trip to New York City...

Reno: You did?! *Asks excitedly as he jumps on their bed, chuckles when he feels it wave wildly from it.* I can't wait yo! I've always wanted to go there! The clubs there a said to be off the hook!

Vincent: *He chuckles and sits on the bed next to Reno.* So are the hotels...

Reno: I can't wait! Our first trips as a couple yo! *Moves and straddles Vincent's hips.* You have no idea how happy you make me, Vinny...

Vincent: Maybe a little...*He smirks as he feels Reno's cock start to harden.* The hotel I booked has its own spa...

Reno: I don't just mean my cock yo...You showed me love, even though I don't deserve it....*Moans softly and nuzzles Vincent's cheek.* I'm never been to a spa before! We can do it together yo!

Vincent: *He nuzzles Reno back.* I know...and I love you more than anything...I'd do anything for you...

Reno: Even let me make chili yo? *Giggles as he kisses Vincent again, nips at his jawline.*

Vincent: *He chuckles.* Of course...*He gives Reno a loving kiss.*

Reno: *Moans softly at the kiss, smiles brightly.* Really! Then I'm makin' some tomorrow yo! You'll love it! Maybe I can show it to you! She never wrote anything down, I had to watch her! Plus she never measured anything either!*Chuckles as he remembers.*

Vincent: I'm sure it tastes amazing...*He gives Reno another tender kiss.* (But not as amazing as you...My Reno...)

Reno: It does! Mmm..*Moans at the tender kiss, slowly rocks his hips against him.* I love you..So much yo!

Vincent: I know...I can't live without you...*He blushes at his own words.*

Reno: Mm! Me either...I'd die without you...I want to lay in this bed with you till we die of old age yo! *Runs his hands down Vincent's chest.*\

Vincent: Yes...We'll be together until the day we die...

Reno: I'll be suckin' on your wrinkled old balls yo! *Chuckles at Vincent's blush, kisses him deeply.*

Vincent: *He smirks as he kisses Reno back with great passion. He runs his hands down Reno's back lovingly.*

Reno: MMm..Vinny..Please..Love me yo... *Moans into the kiss, grinds against Vincent as he rips Vincent's shirt open. Running his hands over Vincent's naked chest.*

Vincent: You don't ever have to ask...*He brings Reno down into a sweet, passionate kiss as his hands reach down Reno's pants.* I love you...

Reno: *Moans loudly into the kiss as he feels Vincent's warm, strong hand cupping his cock.* (This is my happy ever after yo...And I couldn't of wished for anything better!)

~That's all! We hope you had as much fun ready this as we had writing it! We plan on doing a side story to this fic with Zack/Angeal later! But the next fic we're doing is an Inuyasha fic. It will be Kouga and a OC Vinny made! We hope you decide to read it!~


End file.
